Every Rose has Its Thorns
by V-Roxie-V
Summary: Summary is Located Inside. [COMPLETE! LAST CHAPTER UP!]
1. SummaryAllegiances

_**Every Rose Has Its Thorns:**_

**Summary: A brash, ambitious warrior of ThunderClan named Thorntail befriends the medicine cat of the Clan- Rosepaw But as he gets to know her, he realizes that she has wounds that even she, as a medicine cat can't heal. Scars on her heart. As Thorntail learns more about Rosepaw's past, he starts to doubt the Warrior Code- is it really the right thing?**

**Takes place before One-eye was even a twinkle in her father's own crystal blue one eye.  
**

**Disclaimer: Inspired by Fuyumi Soyro's Mars. Warriors is (c) Erin Hunter.  
**

_ThunderClan Allegiances:_

**Leader:** Streamstar

_Pretty White She-cat with Blue eyes_

**Deputy:** Swiftfoot

_Dark Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes_

_Mate: Sandpelt_

**Medicine Cat**: Rosepaw

_Ginger She-cat with Blue Eyes_

**Warriors (In order of seniority) **

Robinwing

_Dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes_

_Apprentice: Runningpaw _

Howlingheart

_Light brown tabby tom_

Sandpelt

_Pale ginger she-cat _

Featherfrost

_Pale silver she-cat _

Shrewtail

_Light gray tom with blue eyes _

_Mate: Flowertail_

Lightheart

_Pale ginger she-cat_

Smokefang

_Smoky gray tom _

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Badgerclaw

_Big, black and white tom with a narrow muzzle _

_Mate: Scarface_

_Apprentice: Foxpaw_

Icepelt

_Blue-gray she-cat_

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

Furrytail

_Tabby she-cat _

_Apprentice: Cheerypaw_

Spottedlight

_Golden she-cat with unusual brown spots _

Frostfang

_Blue-gray she-cat _

_Apprentice: Duskpaw_

Featherfrost

_Pretty silver she-cat _

Gingerleaf

_Ginger she-cat _

_Mate Thorntail _

Blackshadow

_Smoky-black tom _

Thorntail

_Light gray tom with sapphire eyes _

_Mate: Gingerleaf_

Applefur

_Ginger she-cat _

Dawnshimmer

_Golden-brown she-cat _

_Mate: Bearmoon_

Bearmoon

_Big, black tom _

_Mate: Dawnshimmer _

**Queens **

Turtlefeather

_Pale gray she-cat _

_Mate: Unknown_

Flowertail

_Pretty tabby _

_Mate: Shrewtail_

Scarface

_Unattractive, golden she-cat _

**Apprentices**

Silverpaw

_Silver she-cat_

Duskpaw

_Dark brown she-cat, with a pale underbelly _

Foxpaw

_Handsome ginger tom with a long tail _

Cheerypaw

_Pretty tabby _

Runningpaw

_Golden-brown tom _

Shadowpaw

_Black tom _

**Elders**

Heatherpelt

_Pale brown she-cat. The oldest cat in ThunderClan. _

Brownear

_Black tom, with a single brown ear. _

_Blindeye _

Pale golden tom.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky, shedding its warm light on the gray pelt of the tom below it. Thorntail's fur stood on end, and his sapphire eyes were wild with fear. Suddenly, his gaze rested on the pale ginger pelt of one of the senior warriors of the Clan – and one of the cats who knew what was going on.

"Where is he?" Thorntail questioned Sandpelt, who looked just as worried and fearful as he did. The gray tom's eyes lost their fear in an instant – in order to be strong for the she-cat that stood before him - and it was replaced with sheer concern for his friend- the deputy of ThunderClan. "Please, Sandpelt!" he pleaded when she didn't answer him. "Where is Swiftfoot?!"

The pale ginger she-cat looked down at her paws. "He's- he's in Rosepaw's den." She meowed simply, her voice void of all emotion.

Thorntail suddenly felt cold. Rosepaw…_Rosepaw_… surely, with only the half-training of a medicine cat, she wouldn't be able to save the deputy. Thorntail was furious, of course, and for a moment actually considered clawing Sandpelt's eyes out for not protecting the tom, but then decided against it – it wouldn't solve anything, besides Swiftfoot was deputy and was supposed to be protecting _her_. Which she had done, admittedly.

"Swiftfoot!" Thorntail yowled, letting all his grief, and rage exit from his body with that one pitiful cry. The sound of it rang in the air for a few moments, and during that time Thorntail regained his composure, and was able to ask the she-cat calmly; "Sandpelt, what happened?"

Sandpelt hesitated for a moment, as if she really didn't want to speak right now, but at last she gave in. "We were patrolling- Swiftfoot, Gingerleaf, and I…the ShadowClan border. We were ambushed, simple as that." Thorntail dug his claws into the earth at that sentence. Just like ShadowClan! Never coming out to fight their enemy face-to-face, but lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike – when the enemy least expected it. This was probably one of the reasons they got their name. Thorntail flexed his long, silver claws, and felt a need to run from camp right then and there, and go and claw the leader's ears off.

But if he was angry then, then he was furious as Sandpelt continued. "They took down Swiftfoot without much effort – they surprised him, you see. We fought them off, but Swiftfoot was injured…he didn't look to good…"

Before Swiftfoot's semi-secret semi-not mate could finish, Thorntail couldn't stand it anymore. He had to check on his former mentor, and friend. So he disappeared into the brambles of the medicine cat's den, even while Sandpelt was still speaking.

As Thorntail felt his paws touch the warm earth of inside Rosepaw's den, he let his eyes flash about, as if he expected one of the ShadowClan warriors to come lumbering out from the darkness to face him. He never liked the dens of medicine cats much, but right now, he more or less needed to enter.

Finally, his furious, flashing sapphire gaze rested on the tabby pelt of Swiftfoot, and Thorntail sighed with relief – especially when he saw the dark ginger body of the medicine cat leaning over the deputy, her expression full of concentration.

"Is Swiftfoot going to be alright?" He asked – though he was almost positive Rosepaw wouldn't want to be bothered right now.

The young dark ginger she-cat's ice blue eyes were scanning Swiftfoot carefully, as if Thorntail hadn't even spoken. She made no acknowledgement of the uninjured warrior in her den.

"Well?" he pleaded when there was no answer. How could she just ignore him?

Rosepaw said nothing but she was clearly annoyed with the gray cat that was harassing her, from the look in her eyes. But still she made no effort to answer any of Thorntail's questions. But soon – most likely annoyed by the vicious hissing Thorntail had started to make, she placed a single forepaw on the ThunderClan deputy's leg, and stared up at Thorntail with robin-egg-blue eyes like stone.

But to Thorntail's surprise, she nodded in answer to his question. Swiftfoot was going to be alright! Swiftfoot was going to be alright!

"Really? That's great!" Thorntail purred, flicking his tail with delight. "I can't wait to tell Sandpelt. She'll be so pleased! When will he be able to patrol again? I can't wait- he can come with me, and we can get revenge on those ShadowClan cats." Thorntail purred again with joy. ShadowClan failed! They didn't remove part of ThunderClan's hierchy! Excellent! He wanted to yowl to the heavens with joy, to make sure StarClan knew that Swiftfoot had narrowly avoided joining their (admittedly) taunting, starry ranks once again!

However, Rosepaw didn't seem too thrilled. In answer to his second wave of questions, she shook her head.

Suddenly, Thorntail felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine. "Wh- what do you mean, Rosepaw? Will he be able to patrol again?"

Rosepaw shook her head. No.

Thorntail suddenly felt like the rabbit that had avoided the owl, but had run straight into the cat's paws. Swiftfoot would live, but he would have to retire to the elder's den… However, Thorntail couldn't help but be more annoyed, rather then sad, or angry. Why wasn't Rosepaw speaking? How the heck could the ThunderClan medicine cat/medicine cat apprentice…thing…be so cold!

"I- I should tell Streamstar, shouldn't I?" he asked, in a failed attempt to hide his anger.

Rosepaw closed her icy eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she nodded.

Yes.

….

Streamstar took the news better then Thorntail had expected, but then Streamstar wasn't one to show grief. At all. So Thorntail wasn't needed to comfort her, or tell her that she was doing a fine job of leader, or tell her that it wasn't her fault. If anything, if he came too close to her, she probably would have snapped at him to back off.

So it wasn't long, before Thorntail was back in the clearing of the camp, sharing tongues with his friend, as he scarfed down a vole.

"I can't wait to sink my fangs into a ShadowClan cat's flesh!" Thorntail snarled, digging his fangs into the piece of prey like it was a ShadowClan cat.

Thorntail's companion, the black tom Blackshadow, curled his dark tail in understanding, and tightly closed his amber eyes, as if, if he did that all the ShadowClan cats would go away, and Swiftfoot would be miraculously better. "I want to too." He mewed simply, leaving Thorntail to disembody his vole in silence. However, the growls of fury, and the countless small curses Thorntail was starting to say to his vole, must've started to annoy the tom, because he reopened his eyes to slits, and asked, "What did Rosepaw say?"

"Nothing," Thorntail sighed, his gray tail, which was high in the air as he harassed a dead creature, dropping to the dust. "She just nodded and shook her head… now that I think about it…the whole time I've lived in ThunderClan, I've never heard her speak…around me, anyways. Blackshadow, does she have something against me?" Thorntail waited for Blackshadow's answer, and recalled all the times he had ever needed to go see Rosepaw. Apprentice's journey to Highstones – she gave him the herbs, no kind words. When Thorntail got a furious rabbit's claw stuck in his side, Rosepaw had helped him get it out, but _still_ had never said anything. Just nodded, shook her head, and…that was about it.

"Rosepaw doesn't speak to anyone." Blackshadow explained to him, as he grabbed a thrush from the fresh-kill pile. "Before you joined the Clan, she wouldn't shut up. But then her mentor, Flamesoul left-"

Thorntail yowled in anger as he dug his claws deep into the earth. Flamesoul! If Thorntail ever saw that no-good medicine cat that ThunderClan used to have, he'd first, claw his ears off, and then force him to come back to ThunderClan so a fully-trained medicine cat could take care of the Clan! At least until Rosepaw had learned enough!

"Why did Flamesoul leave?" Thorntail snarled, curling his upper lip in distaste. "He barely had time to teach Rosepaw _anything_! ThunderClan is practically without a medicine cat! If he was still here, I guarantee you that Swiftfoot would be able to continue being deputy. And then leader, after Streamstar." Thorntail swung his head down, and took another ferocious bite from his vole, finishing it up.

"I don't think we'll ever know why Flamesoul left." Blackshadow pointed out quietly. "However, you seem speak highly of him. When he left, you were still a loner scrounging for food. You never met him"

"And then Swiftfoot found me…" Thorntail murmured softly, as he remembered. "And saved me from being alone for my whole life. I'll never forget that."

Blackshadow's amber eyes glowed with sympathy. Blackshadow at first had- like the rest of the Clan- Not wanted a loner joining the Clan. But later, once Swiftfoot had convinced him, Blackshadow got to know Thorntail quite well, and now they were the best of friends. When they weren't clawing each other's ears off over a she-cat, or a petty argument.

_Another thing that I owe Swiftfoot!_ Thorntail realized, watching Blackshadow for a moment, as the dark tom slowly chewed on his thrush.

"Anyways," Thorntail sighed. "Do you know why Rosepaw stopped speaking?" Thorntail asked, flashing his gaze towards the medicine cat's den, as if he could see through the brambles and could catch sight of Rosepaw. "She's a very attractive cat- I would love to hear her voice."

"She's a medicine cat!" Blackshadow snapped quickly, lashing his tail. Thorntail was surprised at how fast Blackshadow scolded him for having eyes for pretty cats, and Thorntail was about to ask him about it, but Blackshadow swept on. "Thorntail, there are plenty of she-cats in ThunderClan that are perfectly available to you! You ask, they'll call. If you tried hard enough, you could probably even have Streamstar- and she's our _leader_! Leave Rosepaw alone and take another cat! Like Featherfrost, or

Applefur…or Gingerleaf! _GINGERLEAF_!" Blackshadow yowled to the heavens, as several cats turned to look at the crazed warrior who was yowling out names of she-cats. Thorntail suddenly noticed a few queens usher their kits into the nursery – he would almost imagine them telling their beloveds to stay away from the crazy black tom. But Blackshadow continued, as if he hadn't noticed the confused glances he was getting from his Clanmates. "Isn't Gingerleaf your _mate_? Why are you looking at medicine cats?"

Thorntail chuckled lightly, both at Blackshadow losing his sanity for a moment, and because the thought of Gingerleaf brought back quite a few memories – some happy, some not so much. "Gingerleaf? Oh yeah, her." He mewed, as if he just recalled that she existed. He didn't touch on the subject of Gingerleaf again, however, and went straight for Blackshadow's jugular. "Why are you protecting Rosepaw so much?"

"Do you know nothing of the Warrior Code? Medicine cats can't have a mate!" Blackshadow insisted, lowering his gaze to stare at his thrush as if it were the greatest thing StarClan had ever put in the forest.

"Neither can she-cat leaders," Thorntail mewed carefully, narrowing his blue eyes into slits. "But you suggested Streamstar to me…" Thorntail suddenly realized something – the reason why Blackshadow wanted him to stay away from the young medicine cat apprentice! "Blackshadow, if you have a thing for this Rosepaw, just tell me."

Blackshadow glared at the other ThunderClan warrior, before turning his back on him. "I think I'll take Badgerclaw and Frostfang on a patrol…" he meowed softly, not even bothering with Thorntail's accusation. But it must've annoyed him, because it was just a few moments before he whipped around and hissed, "And Thorntail, I mean it! Stay away from Rosepaw! She's a medicine cat apprentice. She belongs to StarClan- _understand_?"

Thorntail gave his smoky-gray chest a few quick licks. "Whatever, Blackshadow." He mumbled. "I just think you should practice what you preach."

Blackshadow hissed furiously, before gathering up his two friends, and padding out of the gorse tunnel, as Badgerclaw (who must've overhead the conversation) started teasing Blackshadow about, what Thorntail thought, was an apprentice's crush.

Thorntail sighed heavily, when Blackshadow and his patrol was out of sight. Swiftfoot was injured. Blackshadow was hunting or patrolling or… whatever Blackshadow had said he was going to do. The only thing to do was find a she-cat and enjoy himself.

"Thorntail." A she-cat's voice called him from the other side of the clearing. He turned his gaze towards her, and saw the pale ginger she-cat, Gingerleaf, sitting on her haunches, and flicking her long tail for him to come over and meet her.

The former loner chuckled to himself, as he got to his paws and trotted over to see her, flicking his own tail in greeting.

"Hey, how's my pretty little Gingerleaf?" he asked in a sing-song voice, as he licked her ear affectionately. "Do you wanna go to Sunningrocks…and enjoy ourselves?"

"Thorntail," Gingerleaf sighed backing away from him a few pawsteps – much to Thorntail's disdain. She shifted uncomfortably, before continuing. "I need to _talk_ to you." In other words, he had to sit out her little rant before they could do what mates do best!

"Okay," Thorntail yawned, lying down knowing this would probably take awhile. "Yack away." He cooed, lightly touching Gingerleaf's flank with his tail.

"Thorntail, Swiftfoot can't be deputy anymore. Rosepaw told me herself." Gingerleaf's voice was cool, and sophisticated, all most as if Gingerleaf was pretending to be a Clan leader while they had this conversation.

Of course, Thorntail couldn't help but wonder. Why did Rosepaw talk to Gingerleaf, and not him?

He didn't have long to dwell on that thought, because Gingerleaf's voice was so commanding now, it demanded attention. "Streamstar is going to need all the support of her warriors now. In fact, I think I might become deputy." She said this with her voice beaming with pride, and Thorntail had to stop himself from gagging. If Gingerleaf became deputy, then ThunderClan would join StarClan before the next Gathering – which was just a few sunrises away. "And even if I don't…" Gingerleaf continued, "I think you're becoming obsessed with it. I don't want to be with a cat obsessive with being deputy."

_Then I'm not the cat for you!_ Thorntail though smugly, as he thought of his biggest goal and ambition. He was one day going to be deputy, and leader afterwards. And besides, Gingerleaf was a fun play thing. They did have some good times under the stars of Silverpelt, alone, but things do get boring quickly. "Okay," Thorntail purred, licking one of his paws gently as he answered Gingerleaf's statements. "That's fine with me."

Thorntail had to keep himself from rolling onto his back to purr hysterically at Gingerleaf's shocked expression.

"What? You don't even care?!" she burst out, curling her upper lip to show her snow-white fangs.

"Why would I? _You_ broke up with _me_." Thorntail asked calmly, taking his tail away from her flank so he could give it a thorough wash.

"I thought you would…" Gingerleaf trailed off, but then started a new sentence, with her voice strong and clear. "Thorntail, what's more important?!" Gingerleaf snarled. "_Becoming Clan deputy, or me_!?"

That was easy. "Becoming Clan Deputy." Thorntail mewed without hesitation.

Thorntail didn't have time to even cringe in fear. The ginger claws flew into the sky, and then were scraped across his face.


	3. Chapter 2

**YAY NEW CHAP! **

Under the pale night sky, all of the Clan slowly gathered a round the great stone that stood in the center of their camp – the HighRock, where leaders had addressed their Clans for countless seasons. Moonhigh was approaching. The leader of ThunderClan, Streamstar would have to choose a new deputy soon enough – and her Clan was eager to hear her choice.

Thorntail, just returning from a certain Hunting Patrol that a senior warrior had ordered him to go on to "clear his mind", settled himself down a few tail-lengths away from the stone, and tucked his paws under his chest in a relaxing posture.

However, the gray tom's peace was interrupted by a shrill screech, which almost made his ears bleed. "Hi, Thorntail!" it squeaked, and for a few moments Thorntail wasn't aware who spoke, until he noticed a patch of dark ginger fur in the corner of his eye, and recognized Applefur's scent. The she-cat, deciding to invade his personal space, gave him a small lick on the ear, before she meowed, "I heard you and Gingerleaf aren't mates anymore." From her tone, she felt that this was a fairly touchy piece of territory. She waited for a few moments for her tom to comment – maybe to see if he would correct her, Thorntail didn't know. She seemed to realize that the gray cat didn't care, so she continued, "That's good! She was as old as an elder!" she purred.

That was where Thorntail made the scent marks – best not come into that little patch of territory. "She was only a season older then me." Thorntail defended, giving his chest a few licks.

Applefur didn't seem to notice – or care, about his defense, but she didn't mention Gingerleaf again. Instead, she asked, "So, how about you and I go hunting together tomorrow?"

She-cats were annoying sometimes. "Can't." Thorntail meowed flatly, and he had to keep himself from purring at Applefur's shocked expression.

"Why not?!" Applefur snarled, her eyes flaring with pure hot rage.

Sarcastically, her meowed, "Because, if I bring another cat with me when I hunt, the fresh kill gets jealous, and think I don't care about them." Of course, that wasn't really true. He had hunted with his Clanmates numerous times…but hopefully if he made up enough excuses, the annoying cat Applefur would go away, and maybe harass Smokefang or some other poor tom.

"What? Really?" Applefur didn't seem to catch the sarcasm in his voice, and was clearly astounded that the prey cared that much. Before Thorntail could answer, Streamstar let out a mighty yowl from her position on the HighRock.

In the pale moonlight, Streamstar looked like a heavenly StarClan warrior who came to grace them all with her lovely presence. Starlight seemed to bounce along her lovely snow-white fur. She was thin, but her fur was long and glorious, making her look twice her size. Her eyes, her lovely, blue eyes, glowed with warmth- even as she performed such a sad task- appointing a new deputy.

Why was it that all the pretty she-cats were off-limits? Rosepaw, Streamstar…

All eyes stared up at the young leader, hungrily awaiting the new deputy to replace Swiftfoot.

"The time has come," Streamstar announced, wrapping her silver tail around her paws. "To appoint the new deputy of ThunderClan. Swiftfoot was a loyal and kind deputy. I am sorry to say that StarClan has other plans for our Clan, and that Swiftfoot will retire with the elders…" she trailed off. Her sapphire eyes flashed over to Rosepaw's den. The whole of ThunderClan mimicked her wondering what she was looking at.

The young ginger medicine cat, Rosepaw, padded from the den. She stared up at Streamstar curiously, clearly wondering what the heck she was waiting for. Thorntail was once again stricken by Rosepaw's appearance. Okay, so she wasn't beautiful. She could be described more as…pretty, with her thin frame and dark scarlet-colored fur. Thorntail had seen – and been with – many beautiful cats in his lifetime. Some more off-limits then others. Rosepaw didn't compare with them. How come he felt drawn to her? Was he sick?

"Rosepaw, is Swiftfoot fit to go through the elder's ceremony?" Streamstar asked, forcing Thorntail to rip his dirty thoughts about Rosepaw out of his head, and think grief-filled thoughts about Swiftfoot.

Rosepaw opened her mouth to answer the leader, but before she could, a rasping mew sounded from the den.

"I wouldn't miss it if StarClan came down here and begged me. If I'm gonna get injured like this, I might as well get a ceremony!"

The Clan let out an amused purr at Swiftfoot's spunk- even at almost facing death, he was just as determined as ever. Thorntail was surprised that he was even conscious, let alone making hisses of defiance. But their purrs were stifled, and Thorntail wasn't as surprised, when they saw the pathetic cat limping out of Rosepaw's den.

The dark tabby tom's pelt- though it had been cleaned of blood by Rosepaw's gentle tongue, was covered with long deep scars. His ear- his left- was shredded in such a way that one could hardly tell that there had ever _been_ an ear. One of his eyes was no longer the firy amber- but was glazed over white. One of his front legs was twisted beyond repair. The ShadowClan warriors had certainly done a number on the poor deputy.

But they'd get theirs soon enough.

"Swiftfoot," Streamstar mewed softly. "Is it your wish to give up the name deputy and join the elders?"

"It's not like I have much choice," Swiftfoot grunted, and Streamstar gave him a disapproving glance. He was silent for a moment, before finally he answered, "But heck, why not? I can't wait! I'm gonna roll around in ticks- those apprentices never seem to have enough to do!" he purred at the thought.

Thorntail let out a purr as well. Even though Swiftfoot would no longer be deputy, Thorntail would be sure to visit him often in the elder's den. He was loyal beyond compare, and if he didn't visit him, he would miss the cat's sarcasm. He flashed a glance over to a few apprentices. They all had their noses wrinkled in disdain- they certainly weren't happy about Swiftfoot's plans now that he was an elder.

"The Clan honors you and all the service you have given us," Streamstar promised. "I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." She leapt off of HighRock, and padded over to her former deputy, and rested her muzzle on his forehead- Thorntail was glad she didn't ask the deputy over to HighRock- Swiftfoot probably would have made a joke about it, but it would be a simple shame to see him limp too far.

"StarClan protected me so far," Swiftfoot mewed, meeting Streamstar's gaze unblinking. "Until sun-high this morning, that is. Sometimes I wonder if they're just lazy."

Streamstar purred, and instantly the other elders of the Clan, Heatherpelt, Brownear, and Blindeye padded over, welcoming the cat to their rank. Heatherpelt looked particularly amused that he was joining them, and Thorntail suddenly remembered why. She had been deputy under the former leader, Hollowstar, before she retired – old age. ThunderClan seemed to be starting a collection of deputies.

It was then that the Clan stated a low, soft chant, "Swiftfoot! Swiftfoot!" the new elder's name was being yowled out by every ThunderClan cat, all making the racket at the top of their lungs.

"_Swiftfoot, Swiftfoot_ yourselves!" the tabby mocked indignantly, cutting them off sharply. "I ain't a new warrior! I'm an old elder! Can't you guys do anything else beside scream my name out loud?" he gave the Clan a semi-challenging, semi-joking glance, and no cat seemed to have a good answer. Except for Heatherpelt.

"Its tradition, Swiftfoot." Heatherpelt mewed softly. "This is the last time the whole of ThunderClan will ever chant your name."

Thorntail never really thought about that. It was true. Swiftfoot had had his naming ceremony, and apprentice ceremony. He had had his warrior ceremony. He had had his deputy ceremony. He had his name shouted whenever he had done anything important, like chase off a badger or an enemy patrol. But there was no more of that now.

"When I leave to StarClan, chant my name." Swiftfoot purred, to no one in particular. "If you don't, and you all happen to come down with a deadly disease or something – you won't need to ask StarClan why it's happening to you." Ominous words, but ThunderClan didn't seem phased by it. Swiftfoot had always been sort of morbid. It was a common story swapped at Gatherings and between the elders, that when Swiftfoot was an apprentice, Hollowstar had once considered changing his name to Morbidpaw, or Griefpaw or something similar, because Swiftfoot was always rather…depressing. He had cheered up a tad recently, but apparently…thing got through. Like curses.

However, Thorntail couldn't keep himself from purring hysterically at the thought of Rosepaw and Streamstar wracking their brains trying to figure out why StarClan was punishing them when Swiftfoot died.

Streamstar said something that Thorntail couldn't hear to her old deputy, and padded over to HighRock on winged paws.

"Now," she announced. "It is time to name the new deputy of ThunderClan." Streamstar took in a deep breath, and a silence appeared throughout the Clan. Thorntail took a deep breath as well. He knew he couldn't be deputy- he had not had his apprentice yet, but several of his friends, like Badgerclaw and his ex-mates like Gingerleaf would be excellent candidates. Well…maybe not Gingerleaf, he decided as he recalled the claw marks on his cheek.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice…" Streamstar held her white head up high, and stared directly into the moon.

"The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Robinwing."

"That old badger?!" a voice behind Thorntail yowled. He looked behind him, wondering who would dare question Streamstar's choice, and saw that it was- of course- Swiftfoot making the noise. Thorntail thought for a moment that he was angry about Streamstar's decision, but his eyes were gleaming with amusement. Robinwing had actually been one of Swiftfoot's most loyal friends, and one of the oldest too. What's more, Robinwing was also Heatherpelt's – and the former leader Hollowstar's eldest kit. She came from a fine heritage, that's for sure, considering Hollowstar had been one of ThunderClan's greatest leaders in their entire history, and Heatherpelt…well, her deeds were spoken even in the other Clans. And Robinwing didn't just need her parent's deeds to speak for her. Her own yowled loud enough just fine. She had given birth to one fine warrior of her own, the unattractive Scarface…who, admittedly, was a fantastic she-cat. Her other daughter, Spottedlight…had turned out to be a traitor…but a pretty traitor.

Thorntail liked Spottedlight better then Scarface…

However, Thorntail quickly shoved his thoughts of the pretty traitor, Spottedlight, and the ugly Scarface out of his mind, as he realized something rather curious.

Streamstar had chosen the oldest warrior in ThunderClan! Was that a good choice? Robinwing may have wisdom, but she would start slowing down soon… But that was fine. Robinwing would be deputy, and before she too retired Thorntail would make sure to get an apprentice. Then, hopefully, Streamstar would recognize him as an excellent candidate for the second-in-command of ThunderClan.

Even with his doubts, Thorntail joined in the chant of Robinwing's name.

"ROBINWING! ROBINWING! ROBINWING!" Thorntail tried to spy Robinwing in the mass of ThunderClan cats, but he couldn't spot her – she was surrounded by a lump of frantic friends, kin, and former apprentices.

Streamstar glanced down at her new deputy, and let her warriors chant for a few more moments before speaking once more.

"And now we must deal with ShadowClan. Their ambush must not be forgotten." She began.

"They must think we're weak!" Thorntail heard Sandpelt, Swiftfoot's mate, snarl.

"I'll rip 'em to shreds." Thorntail yowled out, leaping to his paws. "Swiftfoot was my mentor- whoever did this too him will face an injury twice as bad as his…"

"We shouldn't rush into this," Streamstar pointed out quietly. Instantly the whole Clan became silent. She was right- even if no one would want to admit it. ShadowClan must be pretty confident in themselves, if they are willing to pick a fight with a patrol in broad daylight.

"Then what do you propose we do, Streamstar?" a voice behind Thorntail growled.

"Spy." The ThunderClan leader meowed without a moment's hesitation. "We have to send in a spy to see exactly how powerful our enemy is. I don't want to rush into a war we can't win. Any volunteers?"

Thorntail didn't even hesitate.

Streamstar grinned. "Thank you, Thorntail." She meowed softly. "You know the territory well- better then any of us here. You will do well…but will you be okay by yourself?"

…

Rosepaw didn't hear Thorntail's response. It most likely wasn't a good one, because Streamstar flicked her tail towards Blackshadow, and mewed something about the two of them going together.

But...that wasn't what was bothering Rosepaw. Why had Streamstar mentioned that Thorntail knew ShadowClan territory so well? Was it because he had been a loner, and would have traveled there so much? No… there was something hidden in Streamstar's tone…but what?

Rosepaw shuffled her paws. It wasn't any of her business anyways. But she couldn't help but be curious…

She shook the thoughts away. She really shouldn't be questioning everyone's words, thinking there was something hidden in them.

Her mother, Streamstar, flicked her tail over towards Rosepaw for reasons Rosepaw didn't understand.

Thorntail and Blackshadow padded towards her.

Rosepaw cringed. _Thorntail! Thorntail!_ Why Thorntail? Then Rosepaw knew why he and that other cat were coming towards her! She had to give them traveling herbs!

Of all cats, why did Thorntail come?

Rosepaw knew about Thorntail. Oh yeah. She knew.

He was the type of cat that enjoyed wars. No, not because he was defending his Clan. He relished the thought of killing. Rosepaw knew. She could see it in his eyes. And, every moon he was with a different she-cat. And from the looks Gingerleaf was giving him, Thorntail had to hook up with a new one soon, if he wanted any of the joys of having a mate.

_I don't like him, _Rosepaw thought determinedly.

"We need traveling herbs." Blackshadow called to her, as the two toms stopped two-tail lengths away from her.

Rosepaw nodded. Of course they did. She disappeared into her den, not speaking to either one of them.

…

Thorntail sighed. There Rosepaw went again. Nodding. Shaking her head. Not speaking.

"Does she even know how to speak?" Thorntail asked Blackshadow curiously.

"Thorntail, she's so young, and has a big responsibility on her shoulders." Blackshadow pointed out. "I bet she's just shy."

"Whatever," Thorntail shrugged his shoulders; slightly put out that Blackshadow gave him such a poor answer. "I still think it's a waste though. She's so cute, and yet no tom can have her."

Blackshadow opened his mouth to answer, when there was a yowl behind them. Thorntail turned his head, to see Swiftfoot's mate, Sandpelt rushing towards them.

"Guess what?" Sandpelt asked curiously.

Thorntail looked at Blackshadow. What news could Sandpelt have…? Had she been attacked by a squirrel of some sort? No…from the joyous look in her eyes, that didn't seem to be the case.

"You're pregnant!" Blackshadow purred, possibly cluing in on something Thorntail failed too.

Though from the light in Sandpelt's eyes Blackshadow was right. Thorntail wondered why his friend had guessed, when he caught Sandpelt's scent. She was carrying alright.

"That's good!" Thorntail purred, licking Sandpelt's ear. He was about to ask who the father was, when he remembered that for some silly reason it was considered unpolite to ask. Seemed silly to Thorntail, but he respected Sandpelt's privacy.

Luckily he wasn't left wondering for long. Sandpelt outright told them.

"Swiftfoot has to be the father!" she purred, holding her head high. "I'm so excited! We wanted kits all our lives, but StarClan never sent them! But they have now! It must be a sign! Has to be!"

"That's good," Thorntail purred not knowing what else to say.

"Anyways," Sandpelt growled, her tone lowering into a darker, more ominous one, a 'I know what you did' sound. "Thorntail, Blackshadow – especially Thorntail, I wanted to tell you two something. Well, mainly Thorntail." Always Thorntail.

"Well what is it?" Thorntail prompted, hoping Sandpelt hadn't found out that the other night he and Badgerclaw went to Fourtrees just to look at enemy patrols. Enemy she-cats, to be precise.

Hey! They were young! They weren't going to do anything..

"I wanted to tell you," Sandpelt mewed, and Thorntail felt a rush of relief. So Sandpelt knew nothing! "That if you meet an enemy patrol, don't go all out. Save things like that for the battle, okay?"

"So…I guess we won't be seeing Swiftfoot patrol again, huh?" Thorntail sighed, looking down at his gray paws.

To his surprise, he heard odd sobbing noises coming from the pale ginger she-cat before him. He looked up, to see Sandpelt's eyes wide, and filled with sorrow.

"It's okay," Thorntail mewed trying to cheer her up. "He's alive. He can't patrol anymore, but he's alive. StarClan kept him safe,"

'Thorntail," Sandpelt rasped, not skipping a beat in the conversation. "Promise me. Promise me you won't do anything…mouse-brained. If…if…you meet a ShadowClan patrol, and they find out that you've been spying, they'll…they'll…"

"I'll be okay," Thorntail promised, forgetting that Blackshadow was right next to him. Sandpelt and him had always been close. Swiftfoot had been his mentor, Sandpelt was Swiftfoot's mate. Which meant, they were around each other a lot, and therefore had spawned an interesting relationship. "Besides," he continued. "Nobody would cry over my death. I'm just extra paws around here to help with hunting, and patrolling. I'm useful, but the Clan could get on without me."

"Don't say that!" Sandpelt and Blackshadow both snarled at the same exact time. They both looked at each other as if the other had sprouted another head, and it was a moment before Sandpelt continued.

"If you died, I would be devastated. So would Badgerclaw, Blackshadow, and Swiftfoot, I'm sure. There's always…someone out there who cares." She insisted. "Someone who's life would simply stop. You just…don't know it yet, or haven't met them."

Thorntail was about to reply that nobody's life would stop for him – he's just a cat with two purposes in life – to mate, and become deputy, when Rosepaw came out of the den with traveling herbs. She didn't say anything, and simply placed them at Blackshadow and Thorntail's paws. She looked at Sandpelt curiously, wondering what the other warrior could want.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant." Sandpelt mewed, between sniffs.

Thorntail expected Rosepaw to nod, but instead she spoke:

"That's good." She meowed softly. "I'll have to start to gather herbs to help you through that when the time comes. I'll also have to give you some Strengthening Herbs – not for you, for the kits…"

"Thank you, Rosepaw!" Sandpelt purred, her tail standing up straight on end.

"Sandpelt," Rosepaw meowed. "Swiftfoot says that he would like to speak with Thorntail later. Could you tell Thorntail that for me?"

"Tell him yourself," Sandpelt mewed. "He's right there." She flicked her tail towards the smoky gray tom, and Thorntail held his head high. Finally! Rosepaw would speak to him!

She nodded, and disappeared into the den.

"I guess she assumed that you heard already." Sandpelt explained, giving her chest a quick lick.

"No! She's going to speak to me!" Thorntail spat, and disappeared into Rosepaw's den.

…

"Hey, Rosepaw." He meowed, as he came upon the ginger she-cat leaning over a pile of leaves close to the entrance. "I'd like to do you a favor. Tell me one herb that grows well in ShadowClan territory that you're running low on, and I'll get it for you."

To his surprise, Rosepaw just stared at him funny.

"Oh!" he leaned over to the pile of leaves, and sniffed one suspiciously. "This one you got close to the ShadowClan border. I'll get you as many as these I can find!" he promised.

"One more thing," he purred. "Rosepaw – that's your name right?"

Rosepaw nodded.

"Can you give me a small scratch on the side for me?" he asked turning so Rosepaw would have an easier time doing that. "For good luck?"

Rosepaw didn't do anything; instead, she turned her back on him, and went on with organizing the herbs, or mixing the herbs – whatever she was doing.

"Then, I'll do it for you." Thorntail sighed. He quickly slid under Rosepaw's fast moving paws, and one of her claws, scraped across his back.

He came up, and stared at Rosepaw for a long moment. "That'll do. I promise 'ya - I'll get plenty of those herbs!"

With that, he slid out of the den.

…

"Ready to go?" Thorntail asked Blackshadow curiously, as he gobbled up the traveling herbs ignoring the fowl taste.

"Yes. And remember," Blackshadow reminded him. "We're going to ShadowClan to spy – not attack, Spy." Why did every cat always think that he was going to commit a murder or something? So you kill one WindClan cat, and…injure a few ShadowClan…and you're branded for life as a rebel?

"Whatever," Thorntail shrugged. "It ends the same way. A cold blooded battle! Oh, help me pick up some Marsh Root on the way will you?"

"Why?"

"No reason."

Blackshadow sighed, and stretched out for a moment. "Ready to go?"

"Never readier." Thorntail growled, and with that the two ThunderClan warriors bounded out of the camp.


	4. Chapter 3

**It's a snow day, so I'm dishing out chapters! Enjoy!**

"Thorntail, I'm serious." Blackshadow snarled, as the two warriors charged through ThunderClan territory so they could cross into ShadowClan's. "Stay away from Rosepaw! Not only is she an apprentice, she's a medicine cat."

"Blackshadow, if you want her," Thorntail sighed flicking his friend playfully with his tail. "You can have her."

"I don't want her!" Blackshadow snapped. "She's…she's not like other cats," the black tom explained, as the two cats left SnakeRocks behind them, and were staring ahead into the darkness of the forest once more.

Not like other cats? What the heck did Blackshadow mean?

"She's…she is female, right?" Thorntail asked, not able to hide his curiosity.

"Look," Blackshadow sighed slowing his pace a little. "I think she's tom-phobic."

Thorntail almost burst out laughing. Tom-phobic? That had to be one of the most ridiculous things he ever heard. He was about to comment on Blackshadow's good joke, but when he stared into Blackshadow's sapphire eyes he knew: Blackshadow was dead serious.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"It was a little before you joined the Clan," Blackshadow explained. "I think it was a little after I earned my name. I was out hunting with alone. I accidentally came upon Rosepaw. She was gathering herbs or something, I believe…and she was crying. I knew that her mentor up and left on her, so I padded over to her to give her some emotional support, right? I touch her shoulder with my tail, and she bounced back, and gave me such a cold glare. She didn't even try to hide her disgust! She didn't lick her shoulder clean. I saw her late wash it in the stream up by FourTrees."

"Maybe you were just dirty?" Thorntail asked curiously.

Blackshadow leapt on him, and Thorntail didn't have time to react. He was pinned down by the warrior in an instant.

"Want to fight?" Blackshadow snarled into Thorntail's face.

"I guess every Clan has a person like her," Thorntail sighed, pushing his friend off of him.

"I think it's just ThunderClan," Blackshadow pointed out, as they started padding off again.

"Trust me, Thorntail." Blackshadow continued. "You can't help but be annoyed with her. She's so timid…"

"She does draw your attention, though." Thorntail pointed out. "Anyways, come on. Let's hurry up." He flicked his tail in Blackshadow's face, and broke into a run.

The two toms passed a ThunderClan patrol.

"Where are they going?" a big black and white tom asked a ginger she-cat beside him.

"Weren't you listening at the meeting?" Applefur asked him. "They're going to spy on ShadowClan, and see how powerful they are."

"Has Streamstar gone mad?" Badgerclaw spat digging his claws into the earth. "Blackshadow and Thorntail? Spying? Those two together always get into trouble. They'll be caught in an instant. Watch – just watch. Soon a few of our warriors will be sent on a rescue mission."

"I don't think so," Applefur purred. "Thorntail will complete it with flying colors – you just watch."

"I will," Badgerclaw purred staring lovingly at his younger sister. "And you'll find that I am right."

"We'll see."

…

"Okay, so what are you doing here again?" Ravenfeather, a ShadowClan warrior asked the two curiously.

"I explained this to you," Thorntail meowed, digging his claws into the earth. Just his and Blackshadow's luck! They run into a ShadowClan patrol first thing. And Ravenfeather was leading it. Thorntail knew he wasn't one of Ravenfeather's favorite cats since the incident.

Besides the sleek black she-cat that was Ravenfeather, was a large golden-brown tom with pale amber eyes that Thorntail recognized as Goldenclaw. And beside him, was a thin little gray she-cat that Thorntail was not familiar with.

"My friend and I," Thorntail flicked his tail over towards Blackshadow. "Were sent by Streamstar to give you news."

"News?" Ravenfeather growled, narrowing her icy eyes. "Would you mind telling us this piece of…news, Thorntail?"

"Sure," Thorntail purred dipping his head. He had to think fast. Real fast. What would work? Something that ShadowClan would care about… and not rip off his pelt for telling them.

"Well," Thorntail meowed taking a breath. "There's an odd disease going around…we didn't want ShadowClan to succumb to weakness."

"Of course you wouldn't," Goldenclaw growled sarcastically. "We only murdered your deputy. ThunderClan would never have a vendetta against us!"

"Hush." Ravenfeather ordered her voice curt. "Very well. Tell us…the symptoms of this disease…" Thorntail opened his mouth to tell her, when Ravenfeather turned her gaze onto Blackshadow. "You. You tell me…what's your name?"

"Darkflower." Blackshadow answered. Thorntail had no clue why he would not give Ravenfeather his name. And, Thorntail decided, if he was going to come up with a new identity, he should've used a more…masculine name.

"Okay…Darkflower…" Ravenfeather growled. "Such a feminine name. Is ThunderClan too mouse-brained to tell that toms can't carry certain names?"

"They changed mine." Blackshadow explained. "You see, the disease…makes…toms…" he looked at Thorntail curiously. "Pregnant?"

Thorntail wanted to leap onto the other warrior and rip open his stomach and then blame it on Ravenfeather. Blackshadow had to be one of the worst liars in the whole of ThunderClan.

"I'm so sure." Goldenclaw snarled, unsheathing his claws. "Ravenfeather, may we attack? I believe we have spies."

"I know we have spies," Ravenfeather growled. "And bad spies. But however bad they are, they will be given the penalty of all spies."

"You'll let us go?" Blackshadow asked hopefully.

"No," Ravenfeather answered. "Death."

Goldenclaw and the gray cat started to creep around to Blackshadow and Thorntail's flanks.

"Ravenfeather, do you really want to do this?" Thorntail asked as he unsheathed his claws. "Have you forgotten…?"

"No," Ravenfeather answered narrowing her eyes. "I'm just vengeful. Attack."

Instantly, Thorntail found himself wrestling on the ground with Goldenclaw. The golden tom's fangs sunk deep into one of Thorntail's flying legs. Thorntail was able to bat him off, and leap to his paws. He stared down at the golden tom. Thorntail had somehow won the high ground. Because of this, Goldenclaw looked hesitant to attack.

"Come fight if you have any guts," Thorntail jeered ignoring Blackshadow and the gray cat that were fighting mere tail lengths away. "And if you do we'll be seeing them soon."

Apparently Goldenclaw could only talk big. At Thorntail's small challenge, the tom fled.

Apparently Blackshadow had done well for himself as well, because the black tom now stood with him and the gray cat was nowhere in sight.

Ravenfeather however was.

"Thorntail this is your last chance. Surrender."

"I don't think so," Blackshadow answered. "I think you will be doing the surrendering, Ravenfeather."

The ShadowClan warrior chuckled. "I don't think so, Darkflower." She growled. "I still have some fight in me!"

Ravenfeather seemed to fly towards them. Well, Thorntail. She landed straight on him, and went in for the kill – unlike that silly Goldenclaw. She dug her fangs into his throat. Thorntail writhed around, but the she-cat would not let go. Thorntail's vision started fading.

To his relief, the fangs retracted out of him, and Thorntail started to regain his senses.

He looked around wildly. "Ravenfeather?" he asked.

"Gone." Blackshadow answered. "But she and those other two will probably get reinforcements. I think we failed."

"You're kidding." Thorntail spat, slowly getting to his paws. "We know plenty! ShadowClan are out for our blood, Ravenfeather's pure evil, Goldenclaw's a coward, and we can hold our own pretty well even when we're outnumbered."

"Try telling that to Streamstar." Blackshadow sighed. "Come on. We should get home."

Thorntail grunted agreement, and took a few steps. To his surprise, he tumbled to the ground. "Ouch…what the heck?"

Blackshadow padded up beside him. "Oh. While you were out of it, Ravenfeather did a number on your front paw. I suppose you'll have to lean on me…"

Thorntail shrugged. "No. It just surprised me." With some difficulty, the tom was able to get to his paws. He limped a few steps. "I'm fine. Oh! I almost forgot about the Marsh Root."

Thankfully, there was a healthy shrub of it a few paw steps away. Thorntail stretched his neck out, and snatched it. He smiled mischievously and Blackshadow, and then he and his friend made the return journey.

…

"I can't believe Streamstar!" Thorntail spat as he limped across the clearing to Rosepaw's den to get his wounds checked. "Telling me I failed the mission! Who does she think she is?"

"Your leader." Blackshadow mumbled, as the black tom brushed passed him to get to the fresh kill pile.

"Sure, if you want to get technical." Thorntail mumbled he kept padding towards the den. Suddenly, a patch of ginger fur caught his eye. To his surprise, Rosepaw was by the fresh kill pile as well.

"Hey, I sent Cheerypaw in to give you the herbs, did you get them?" he asked limping over towards her.

Rosepaw didn't answer; she just shifted through the pile, looking for something that suited her fancy.

"Rosepaw?" Thorntail poked her gently with on of his good paws. "Are you listening?" Thorntail ignored the cold glare Blackshadow was giving him. "Rosepaw?"

Thorntail didn't notice that Blackshadow wasn't the only one watching. The whole Clan seemed to be staring at the warrior who was harassing the Clan Medicine Cat.

Rosepaw still didn't answer. She did however find a squirrel that suited her fancy, and grabbed it from the pile.

This enraged Thorntail! That little…

"Are you listening to me?!" Thorntail snarled, he pushed the younger she-cat over onto her back, and the ginger apprentice's eyes widened in fear.

"Good. Rosepaw, I need some herbs for my paw." He lifted up his injured paw lazily. "Would you please help me?"

Rosepaw glared at him for a moment. She padded to her den, and Thorntail took it as an invitation to follow her.

"Anyways, did Cheerypaw give you the herbs?"

Rosepaw nodded, as she examined her supplies.

"So…it must be hard being a medicine cat with no mentor, huh?"

Rosepaw nodded again.

Thorntail sighed. This cat was impossible to talk too! He sniffed in disappointment. He really was looking forward to Rosepaw… He stepped towards her to see just what she was doing, when his paw touched something on the ground…kind of sticky.

An odd smell entered his nostrils.

It reminded him of…

"Rosepaw, what's that smell?" he asked curiously as he backed away from the goo.

"It's a Mixture." Rosepaw sighed to Thorntail's surprise. "I was trying to make something to help Turtlefeather give birth when the time comes."

"Oh." Thorntail blinked. "Sorry – I stepped in it."

"It's fine." Rosepaw answered. "I failed. It won't work – I can tell. I don't need it."

"Really?!" Thorntail asked almost leaping out of his fur. "S-so you wouldn't mind if I took some?"

"No not at all." Rosepaw answered him. She turned to him, and in her mouth were two large green leaves wrapped around three poppy seeds.

"Eat." Rosepaw answered, and turned back around to get the cobwebs.

"Y-you're kidding." Thorntail gasped. "You'll really give this to me? I mean…it smells so nice… isn't it asking too much?" Thorntail thought for a moment. "I can't just take it for free…and I can't think of any favors I could do for you right now…" Thorntail sighed. "What can I do for you?" Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I know! I'll protect you."

Rosepaw blinked. Could this be the same annoying Thorntail from earlier? Getting all worked up over a scent? Getting as jumpy as a kit…?

"I'll stand by you if anything happens!" Thorntail promised. "It's all I'm good for, really! But if the Clan ever turns on you like the Clan tends to do on certain cats, I'll stand with you. If anything happens in fact. Anything at all, you have me in your corner."

Rosepaw wondered for a moment if Thorntail had eaten the herbs, when she realized that he had. As she started to wrap the cob webs around Thorntail's paw, the tom continued.

"Oh, also. If you ever feel like fooling around…I'll lend you my body."

The tom turned around to leave, when Rosepaw's eyes widened.

"Wait!" she called. The gray cat stopped in his tracks. "Will…will you lend me your body?"

The gray cat leaped into the air, and turned around, his eyes wide and confused as if he couldn't believe that Rosepaw could have said such a thing. Rosepaw couldn't even believe she'd said it herself!

"Wh-what?" Thorntail gasped.

In all the moons of Rosepaw's life, she had never acted like this. Ever.

"I'd like for you to lend me your body… to experiment for herbs and stuff…" she explained.

"Oh…" Thorntail looked at her funny. For a moment, Rosepaw thought that he was about to say 'No' but he didn't. He simply dipped his head. "Anytime, Rosepaw."

Rosepaw purred. "Not now though. It's the half-moon tonight. I-I'm going to go to Moonstone with the other Medicine Cats.

"Oh," Thorntail purred. "Good luck. I'm going to go talk to Swiftfoot. He's in here somewhere isn't he? He said he wanted to see me correct?"

"Yeah." Rosepaw mewed softly. "I should go."

Before Thorntail could stop her, Rosepaw disappeared from sight.

"So how are you?" Thorntail asked, as he noticed Swiftfoot a few tail-lengths away.

Swiftfoot must have been napping, because at Thorntail's voice the former deputy jumped.

"Oh, hi." Swiftfoot purred. "Has Robinwing destroyed the Clan yet?"

"Not yet. She's working on it though." Thorntail answered. Swiftfoot purred.

"I knew it. Anyways," Swiftfoot sighed. "Streamstar came in and spoke to me earlier. She said she sent you on a mission. How'd it go?"

"Could've gone better. We ran into a patrol."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

Thorntail stared at his friend for a long moment. "Were you scared when you saw the patrol?" he asked unable to hide his curiosity.

"When I saw the patrol, no. When they all ganged up on me, no. In fact, it was like I was dreaming almost. I lost control of myself. I was fighting almost in a trance – and badly at that. My body went limp, and I blacked out…" Swiftfoot trailed off, and stared up at Thorntail curiously. "Thorntail?"

No answer.

"Thorntail?"

"Huh?"

"Quit looking like that," Swiftfoot instructed him. It's sick to be so…interested about hearing someone die."

"It's not that," Thorntail insisted. "It's…it's just, that…dying. Everyone goes through it. Yet, we have no clue what happens. You die, and then BAM! Its over."

Swiftfoot glared at him for a moment. "Anyways, Thorntail, that's not all Streamstar and I discussed."

"What else?" Thorntail asked licking a paw.

"You know Scarface?"

"The ugly she-cat."

Swiftfoot gave Thorntail a disproving glance, and Thorntail shrugged. "It's true."

"Well, Streamstar decided that you should mentor one of her kits."

"Hope they're not as ugly as their mother," Thorntail growled.

"Thorntail! Do you not understand this? I've been bushing for moons to get you an apprentice, and now it's happening. Train the kit well, and make it shine. Get Streamstar to notice you. Keep your name in her head!"

"I'm not stupid, Swiftfoot." Thorntail growled. "I know. I'll be deputy yet."

"Once you learn respect, maybe." Swiftfoot snapped. "I want you to achieve your ambition, but don't do anything stupid, alright? Keep your mind focused. You have to first redeem yourself for your failing mission, and then you have to come out better then the rest. By the time Robinwing retires, you have to be an…astounding warrior. The best there's ever been – and make it obvious to Streamstar.

"Understood, Swiftfoot." Thorntail purred. "Don't worry so much. With you coaching me, and giving the good word to Streamstar, I'll be fine! I'll be the greatest deputy the forest has ever known! You watch."

"I will. And I think I'll be disappointed." Swiftfoot sighed.


	5. Chapter 4

Rosepaw was about to set her ginger paws outside of the gorse tunnel, and onto the warm ground on the outside of the camp, when a voice behind her called to her. She turned her head, and saw Thorntail rushing towards her.

"Rosepaw," he meowed. "I'm going to be hunting up by Fourtrees tonight with Sandpelt and Shrewtail. If you see us on the way back, give us a holler would 'ya?"

Rosepaw nodded blankly.

Thorntail looked pleased, and then the gray tom turned around, and ran back into the camp.

Rosepaw chuckled to herself and kept went on with her journey.

…

"Hello, Rosepaw," Blueherb, the medicine cat of RiverClan purred, as the four medicine cats: Rosepaw of ThunderClan, Blueherb of RiverClan, Heartfur of WindClan, and Shadedhope of ShadowClan met under the half-moon.

"Hello Blueherb." Rosepaw meowed curtly, dipping her head to the medicine cat. To Rosepaw, all three of these cats were her mentor, and she was taught by them all, because her own mentor Flamespirit had abandoned her.

"You're late," Shadedheart growled, the dark gray she-cat curling her upper lip with disdain. "We don't have time to chat. We have to hurry to Moonstone."

"Sorry," Rosepaw mumbled, as the four medicine cats took off towards the dark cavern.

"Don't mind Shadedhope today, Rosepaw." Blueherb mewed breathlessly as they raced through the night. "In fact, don't ever mind her. She has a thorn eternally stuck in her side."

Rosepaw purred, and opened her mouth to try to defend Shadedhope out of simple respect for her, but they had just entered the darkness that was HighStones.

Rosepaw knew the way fairly well by now. It was dark, but the scents of countless other cats that were here before her, were evident.

Rosepaw stared down at where her paws would be if she could see them. She always felt safe here. As if she was safe here. Well, as safe as she had felt in a long time…

Rosepaw was almost blinded by the sudden light before her. Moonstone had awakened! The light danced off all of their pelts, and even Shadedhope's dark gray pelt turned silver. It was as if everything in the cavern had been covered with snow…but….warm snow.

Rosepaw knew what this meant. She stepped towards the stone, and touched her nose to it as she had done many times before. The chill startled her – right into sleep.

But even in the dreams that StarClan were to send her were plagued with…him. And no matter how fast Rosepaw ran from her deepest fear, it caught up to her…

Rosepaw writhed around in pain as she slept. Apparently, through all her thrashing about, she bumped into Heartfur of WindClan, because it was Heartfur who eventually knocked her awake with a good cuff on the ear.

"Are you okay?" Heartfur asked the groggy Rosepaw.

"Fine. Just a nightmare."

"A terrible omen…" Heartfur murmured. "Would you like to share it?"

Rosepaw knew it wasn't an omen. She had the same dream every night. And every night she would…

"No…I think I can figure this one out on my own. You, Blueherb, and Shadedhope taught me a lot."

"So did Flamespirit before he left." Heartfur purred licking Rosepaw's ear. "He really loved you, you know."

"I know he did."

Heartfur smiled at her, and the two waited for the other two to awaken from their slumber. Once they did, it was time for everyone to go their separate ways.

Rosepaw padded through WindClan territory, trying to ignore the weariness that tugged at her heart. She always hated walking alone like this. She also hated walking in groups…

Rosepaw sighed, and chuckled to herself. "I guess I make no sense…"

"Rosepaw?"

The sound of her name jerked Rosepaw from her thoughts. The sound came from behind her, and she turned around.

A few paw steps away, was the WindClan leader, Runningstar.

The ginger tom's long fur blowed in the wind, and even a strand of it hit Rosepaw's cheek as he came towards her.

"It's great that you're so dedicated to your duties, Rosepaw." He purred. "But the sun will be up soon. I think you should hurry home from now on, okay?"

"S-sure." Rosepaw mewed dipping her head respectfully to the leader, while wondering why he was talking to her almost as an equal. Rosepaw turned away from him, and took a few paw steps away from him, when Runningstar stopped her.

"But wait one moment." He growled blocking her path. "You…really like being a medicine cat, don't you?"

Something about his tone… something… something was wrong.

"I admit, it's a waste though. You're such a beautiful she-cat, Rosepaw."

Rosepaw's eyes widened, as she felt the WindClan leader's tail on her underbelly, seductively moving towards her…her…

Rosepaw opened her mouth to yowl for help as Runningstar pushed her to the earth… but nothing came out. She tried to move her paws to run, but they wouldn't move…

"Hey!"

Rosepaw's eyes widened, and somehow she got control again. Runningstar backed away from her, and the two turned around to see Thorntail standing a few tail lengths away.

"Runningstar…?" Thorntail asked curiously.

"Um…I was just patrolling the territory!" Runningstar defended himself. Suddenly he seemed to realize that he was speaking to an enemy warrior and he narrowed his eyes. "You're not a medicine cat…and you're not one of my warriors…what are you doing here?"

Thorntail blinked. "Oh I get it. A warrior can't escort the medicine cat home huh? Sorry, Runningstar." The gray tom padded closer towards them, and licked one of his paws. "But you know, I was kind of thinking of becoming a medicine cat myself."

"You're kidding." Runningstar scoffed. "Thorntail, I think it's a little late for you to make that decision." Apparently Thorntail's… talent wasn't only known in ThunderClan. "Besides, I don't think you're intelligent enough to become one."

"You never know," Thorntail meowed sniffing a few of the moor flowers. "I might have some hidden talent…you know. And…I may be stupid, but at least," Thorntail leveled his gaze with the leader's. "I go after she-cats that are in my Clan."

"What are you talking about?" Runningstar sneered. "You're insane! How dare you insult the leader of WindClan like…?"

Rosepaw and Runningstar both saw that Thorntail had unsheathed his claws.

"Relax," Thorntail chuckled, as he lightly scratched the back of his ear. "I just have an itch. It's…not like I was thinking of slashing your face or anything like that."

Runningstar's eyes widened even more, and before either of them could say more, he sped off into the distance.

"Amateur." Thorntail sighed.

Rosepaw couldn't hold it in anymore. A tear slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong with you, Rosepaw?" Thorntail asked. "You let him feel you up, and you didn't say anything? You could've at least said you wanted payment of some sort…"

Rosepaw stared at him with a look of horror in her eyes. Thorntail smiled at her. "Kidding." He explained. "Rosepaw, if you look scared…like you do now; it makes everyone think they can take advantage of you. I know they shouldn't, its wrong on so many levels…but it's true. You know that, right?"

His eyes flashed towards the sky. The stars of silverpelt were starting to disappear, and the sky radiated with the all the colors from red to violet – on one half of the sky, while the other was still dotted with the warriors of StarClan.

"I wonder where StarClan goes when the sun comes up?" Thorntail wondered out loud.

"Its because of Emberstar." Rosepaw mewed softly.

"Emberstar?"

"Emberstar," Rosepaw repeated. "Was a blood thirsty leader of ThunderClan." She meowed recalling the stories she heard from the elders who were retelling stories elders told generations ago." He tried to kill a warrior of his own Clan – Tigertail because he wanted Tigertail's mate. However, he failed, and Emberstar was killed instead. ThunderClan didn't know the mistake until it was too late - they killed Tigertail. Once the two cats were in StarClan, StarClan made judgment. For Emberstar's wrongs, he was to enter the Forest of Darkness."

"What's that?" Thorntail asked.

"It's where you go if StarClan disapproves of you so much, they don't want you." Rosepaw explained. "But Emberstar begged for it to be otherwise…so they made deal. Every day now, Emberstar's blood is spilled by Tigertail in the sky. And Emberstar's blood covers all of the StarClan warriors as well, so that we down here can see it. This is a reminder to everyone who ever plots a murder leader, warrior…anything…"

"How do we know what went on in StarClan?"

"I don't know. Maybe a medicine cat or leader was told by StarClan themselves."

Thorntail looked at her doubtfully. "You talk highly about Tigertail." He meowed. "Your voice lowered when you spoke of him."

Rosepaw didn't answer.

"You know though," Thorntail mewed. "For something so…violent, it sure is beautiful." Thorntail stretched out into the blue flowers, and stared up at the fiery sky.

Rosepaw blinked. Thorntail… she never saw him like this. The handsome gray tom, with Emberstar's blood spilling on him through light, as he rolled in flowers as blue as the day-sky… was amazing.

The two stayed there until Sandpelt came and got them – reminding them that they were in WindClan territory.

Rosepaw smiled. WindClan. She would never forget it…

She looked to the sky as they padded back to camp.

"Thank you, Tigertail." She whispered. "Thank you for spilling Emberstar's blood onto Thorntail. It's enough. I don't need anything more…"


	6. Chapter 5

"Gathering tonight," Blackshadow announced, padding over towards Thorntail and Sandpelt.

"Really?" Sandpelt asked. "I suppose it would be tonight, wouldn't it?"

"Yup. Almost a whole half-moon since the trouble with ShadowClan."

"I wonder who's going," Thorntail mewed. "Did Streamstar make the announcement?"

"Not yet… but she's not making the announcement. I am." A voice behind the trio growled. The three warriors turned their heads to see Robinwing bounding towards them.

"Robinwing…?" Sandpelt asked curiously.

"Streamstar told me to make the announcement," Robinwing explained to the other she-cat. As soon as the word 'announcement' was in the air, ThunderClan cats started to gather around the deputy.

"The cats going to the gathering are Rosepaw, Streamstar, Myself,"

Thorntail cut the deputy off. "Could you skip the obvious, please?"

Robinwing fixed Thorntail with a glance that made the whole of ThunderClan rethink the fact that looks could not, in fact, kill.

"Fine." She growled. "Shrewtail, Sandpelt, Blackshadow, Gingerleaf, Applefur, Badgerclaw, Heatherpelt, Featherfrost, Cheerypaw, Duskpaw, and Runningpaw are coming to the gathering tonight."

A murmur broke out amongst ThunderClan as they discussed what the gathering would be like.

Thorntail was the only one who didn't turn to the cat beside him and say something that would be discussed. E probably would have, but the name of the apprentice Runningpaw made him think of Runningstar…how could Runningstar have done that? Molesting a young cat like that. A medicine cat!

"Hello," Rosepaw mewed to him as she pushed herself through the mass of cats. "Robinwing, am I going to the Gathering? I didn't hear the announcement."

Thorntail didn't hear Robinwing's answer. What had Rosepaw said? Had she given him a greeting!

Things were working out fabulously!

"Thank you, Robinwing." Rosepaw dipped her head in respect.

"Well, that's all then!" Thorntail purred. He pushed the deputy out of the way, so he was in the center of attention. "Let's go to the Gathering, and have the time of our lives everyone!"

"Remember the last gathering?" Duskpaw asked to no one in particular. "Duststar thought that WindClan had been stealing prey…he gave Runningstar one moon to prove WindClan innocent. I wonder how that's going to go over."

"It doesn't really affect us, Duskpaw," Featherfrost pointed out licking the black apprentice affectionately. "But I am curious…" she fixed an icy-blue gaze on Thorntail. "What do you think?"

The gray warrior shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, this is my first Gathering ever."

"You're kidding!" Blackshadow gasped running over towards his friend. "Every apprentice goes."

"I joined a little old," Thorntail pointed out. "Swiftfoot only trained me for one moon – you guys still didn't trust me yet. And I guess Streamstar didn't trust me until now…"

"Then," Blackshadow purred giving his friend a quick comforting lick on the ear. "Let's prove your loyalty even more so tonight and have the time of our life at your first gathering!"

Thorntail purred. "This means I'll become a warrior soon," he purred jokingly scrunching himself down to look like an apprentice.

The warriors and apprentices yowled in agreement, and Rosepaw stifled a purr. Thorntail was so childish…

"Ugh." Robinwing muttered. "I hate to think what he'll be like when he's older!" the deputy spat crossly. To Rosepaw she added: "You're lucky you're a medicine cat. Toms like that will only destroy you."

Rosepaw smiled to herself. Admittedly, Thorntail pushed the boundaries. But…she didn't sense anything self-centered about him. He was ambitious, but without ambition the world would stand still…

The world is full of selfish cats… Rosepaw decided as she stared up at the four leaders during the gathering. She narrowed her eyes as Runningstar of WindClan stepped forward and gave his news.

The world is full of selfish cats, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"And so, Duststar," Runningstar announced, speaking to both the RiverClan leader and the whole of RiverClan. "That is all the proof you need. WindClan is innocent on all accounts…"

Duststar dipped his tabby head. "Thank you, Runningstar. I apologize for accusing you in the first place."

"Innocent?" Thorntail snarled leaping to his paws. "Innocent? You think that that leader up there is innocent?!"

"Thorntail, this doesn't concern us," Streamstar explained. "Please shut up." "But there's a problem in Runningstar's story!" he snarled.

It was times like these that Rosepaw wished she listened at gatherings. IF she had been listening, she would know what Thorntail was going off about.

"No, let him speak," Duststar purred to the surprise of everyone in the hollow.

"I agree." Runningstar growled. "I want there to be no doubts that WindClan are not thieves!"

Thorntail opened his mouth to tell his bit of information, but was interrupted by a few yowls o f encouragement from a few RiverClan warriors. A few even yowled:

"Come back to us 'Thorntail'!"

Rosepaw blinked. That was an odd thing to yowl.

RiverClan kept up their childish yowls, until Duststar flicked his tail for silence.

"Well," Thorntail purred with absolutely no shyness. "Runningstar lied. There is a narrow bride in the gorge, allowing WindClan entry into RiverClan territory without leaving much of a scent. But when they carry back fresh kill, the blood is spilled on the rocks, and the blood can be scented because it has such a different smell then t he water and cat scents. Duststar that is the blood you scented. It wasn't a clumsy injured WindClan warrior. It was a WindClan warrior carrying a large chunk of fresh kill from your territory."

Duststar's eyes widened in surprise. The mighty tabby looked at his paws shamefully. "Why didn't I think of that?" he mumbled.

"H-how would you know about that?" Runningstar sneered not even denying anymore that WindClan had been stealing. "Were you spying on RiverClan?"

Thorntail chuckled. "Mouse-brain. I spent over half my life and most of my apprenticeship in RiverClan. I know that territory as well as ThunderClan's."

"Whoa! You were from RiverClan?!" Blackshadow gasped from beside Thorntail.

"I thought you all knew…didn't I tell you?"

"No…" Robinwing snarled curling in her upper lip. "Gee. Streamstar, when you pick trash to join the Clan, you really pick trash."

"I hate to say this," Thorntail continued. "But I think Runningstar lies about more things than that.' He was speaking only to Blackshadow and Rosepaw simply overheard. But apparently, Rosepaw wasn't the only one eavesdropping.

"Really, Thorntail?" Runningstar sneered. "What else have I lied about?"

"Well, you're lying to StarClan. Or at least wronging them."

All the cats in the hollow were silent. A few hostile glares from WindClan and a few betrayed ThunderClan cats were given to Thorntail, and RiverClan just gave him looks of admiration. The ShadowClan warriors simply sat back and watched the show with interest, as Thorntail went on.

"You see," he snarled. "That leader up there, who seems very good and very kind, sexually molests young, female, cats."

Runningstar yowled in outrage, lashing his tail in rage. Several WindClan warriors mimicked Runningstar's action.

Rosepaw smiled. Even though no cat of WindClan would openly show distrust of their leader, there would be a lot of questions back at camp.

No matter how well you hide it, Selfishness creeps from the shadows slowly, spreading its awful stench.

There was a yowl of silence from Streamstar, and she began to give her news to simply regain some order at the gathering.

I can't believe Runningstar could have done such a thing, Rosepaw thought staring up at the ginger tom hatefully. If…if…Thorntail hadn't stepped in on time…

Rosepaw didn't want to think about what would have happened. Molestation and harassment wasn't ever really a problem in the Clans…Rosepaw couldn't help but wonder if it even was in the warrior code that there was something wrong with it. If anything, Runningstar would have gotten in trouble for feeling up a medicine cat. If Rosepaw had been a normal apprentice, there would be no problem. Frowned upon, yes, but…

But Rosepaw was still happy that Thorntail hadn't mentioned her name…

The gathering soon ended.

Cats were gathering to say their goodbyes.

"Hey Thorntail!" Applefur purred running up towards the ThunderClan warrior even as he spoke to a RiverClan tom.

"Hi Applefur." Thorntail mewed. "This is Speedtail," he explained. "This was my mentor in RiverClan before I joined you guys."

Speedtail dipped his spotted head in a greeting to Applefur, who did the same. Rosepaw stepped closer to the three cats to listen better. But as she got closer to Thorntail, on of Applefur's back paws flew up, and slashed Rosepaw's front paw.

Rosepaw blinked and stared at Applefur horrified.

"Sorry Rosepaw. I slipped." Applefur growled narrowing her eyes.

Rosepaw stared at her paw curiously as blood seeped from it.

"You klutz!" Thorntail hissed to Applefur and gently pushed her out of the way. Rosepaw blinked in surprise as the smoky warrior bent down low, and wrapped his jaws around the wound, and started sucking the blood out.

Rosepaw wasn't the only on. Speedtail, Applefur, and quite a few other cats from various Clans watched in confusion as Thorntail helped Rosepaw with her wound.

"Better?" he asked licking his lips.

Rosepaw stared down at her paw. It hurt, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. She dipped her head thankfully.

…

"Thorntail!" Blackshadow snarled lashing his tail as the two toms patrolled the WindClan border together the next morning. "Are you crazy!? Treating Rosepaw that way… It's not good for her to stand out!"

Thorntail chuckled. "There you go again. You and your crushes…"

"You're clueless!" Blackshadow snarled as he renewed a scent marker. "You know, every she-cat in ThunderClan would claw a StarClan cat's eyes out just to be your mate! Why are you acting that way about Rosepaw in front of them?!"

Thorntail sighed, and settled himself down as he stared into the WindClan territory from his own. "So you're saying…?

"I'm saying you're just making Rosepaw's life miserable! She's a medicine cat, you know!" he narrowed his eyes. "Whatever happens to Rosepaw is on you! If she can't be medicine cat anymore…"

"Then ThunderClan's doomed." Thorntail finished for him. "All well."

"Thorntail! Don't talk like that! Especially now! We just learn that you were a RiverClan cat?!"

"I thought you knew." Thorntail mumbled.

"Well, I didn't." the black tom snarled, curling his upper lip and revealing his fangs. He seemed to realize that the gray warrior wasn't impressed with Blackshadow's pearly whites, and the dark warrior closed his mouth and sighed. He sniffed the air. "WindClan scent, probably just a patrol though. I'm heading back to camp. Don't follow. Go hunting or something."

Thorntail watched the black tom go and chuckled. "Blackshadow definitely has the hots for Rosepaw." He muttered to himself as he got to his paws to go hunt.

"'xcuse me, Thorntail."

Thorntail pricked his ears, and turned his head towards the sound. Across the border was a small WindClan cat – small then normal. From the looks of things, it was an apprentice.

"Hello there…" Thorntail growled narrowing his eyes. What was an apprentice doing so close?

"H-hello." The apprentice repeated. "I'm…I'm… Rabbitpaw," the young cat explained.

Thorntail nodded at the young brown tabby. "That's nice. Are you lost, Rabbitpaw?"

"N-no. Uh…" the brown she-cat flicked her tail beside her, and Thorntail noticed for the first time that Rabbitpaw had a piece of fresh kill beside her – a rabbit.

"R-Runningstar says that he wanted ThunderClan to know that there are…n-no hard feelings, and wanted you to have this…"

"Oh." Thorntail blinked. "Would you please give it to me?" Thorntail expected Rabbitpaw to cross the border but the young cat didn't move.

"I'm not aloud to cross over." Rabbitpaw explained. "Last time I did that, not only did a ThunderClan patrol catch me and scold me, when I got home I was scolded AGAIN by my mentor. I'm not going through that again. But I'm sure it would be okay if you came over and got it."

Thorntail sniffed the air. Something seemed wrong here. Rabbitpaw was acting funny…and he couldn't distinguish any particular WindClan scent because of all the scent marks…

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't see or hear anything suspicious.

"Okay…but tell Runningstar what happened kay? I don't want him thinking that ThunderClan came over to steal."

Rabbitpaw purred, and Thorntail slowly padded across the border.

Thorntail stared at the rabbit guiltily for a moment. He really should feed the Clan first, he decided, but it was New Leaf and ThunderClan had plenty to eat, he had hunted earlier that day anyways. And he wasn't on a hunting patrol either. So he had every right to eat it.

He sunk his fangs deep into the rabbit's flesh and the juicy blood sheaped into his mouth.

"Mmmm…" he purred coming up from a good mouthful. "Tell Runningstar I said thanks…Rabbitpaw?" he looked around. "Where'd she go?"

Before Thorntail could question anything else, he felt a good cuff on his ear and it knocked the tom to his side. He stared up at his attacker. Okay, attackers. Three cats surrounded him their scents were clear. WindClan.

Thorntail smiled. This would be fun. He leapt to his paws, and turned on his attacker. He dug his fangs deep into the black tom's throat, and threw the tom to the earth. He loomed over him, and bent down.

"If any of you," he growled flicking his tail to a brown tabby she-cat warrior, and a dark brown tom. "Come any closer, I bite his ear off." He covered the cat's ear with his jaws.

The two cats hesitated for a moment before deciding that Thorntail wasn't playing around. They slowly backed away, and fled.

Thorntail backed off of the black tom when he was sure that the rest of the ambush had fled, and then he sped into his own territory.

…

"You've got quite an attitude, Rosepaw." Applefur snarled curling her upper lip at the apprentice.

Rosepaw flashed her eyes around. She had been out searching for herbs, and before she knew it she had been surrounded! And not by enemy warriors! By cats of her own Clan! Applefur, Featherfrost, and Dawnshimmer namely.

Rosepaw just stared at Applefur blankly, wondering what the other ginger she-cat was talking about.

"Don't think you're so powerful, and untouchable just because Thorntail has been a little nice to you for some reason." Dawnshimmer sneered.

"Have you forgotten that you're a medicine cat?" Featherfrost asked flicking her tail at the herbs Rosepaw had been collecting.

"She's not a very good one though," Dawnshimmer reminded the white she-cat. "Rosepaw, do you even have a clue about what you are? Don't even try to get Thorntail."

"I'm not really…" Rosepaw murmured looking at her paws. "I just asked him to let me experiment herbs on him… that's all. We're just fr-"

Applefur cut her off with a quick slash across the cheek. "That is exactly what I'm talking about you mouse-brain!" she snarled as Rosepaw was knocked off her feet.

"You're…an eyesore." Applefur snarled. "You never speak. You're always in your own small world. You annoy me." Applefur bent down so she could meet Rosepaw's eyes. "You're gloomy, and stupid. Looking at you makes me sick. You chose the path of medicine cat, but you can't even complete the simplest of duties! Stop showing off or you'll really get it!"

Rosepaw dug her claws into the earth. She knew she couldn't fight them…but what could she do?

"I think we made her angry," Dawnshimmer joked. "You know, that is what you get for envulking Applefur's wrath. She would have been nicer if you kept your mouth shut – like you usually do."

"We could have been friends," Featherfrost growled.

"Don't bother telling Robinwing or Streamstar," Applefur continued. "Or you'll be in real trouble…"

Featherfrost and Dawnshimmer purred, and with Applefur started to pad off into the distance.

"Ouch…" Rosepaw mumbled staring down at her back leg that she sprained when she fell.

Rosepaw shrugged her shoulders, she could make it. She'd just have to ditch her herbs for now…

As she came up to camp, she hearda yowl behind her. She looked in that direction, and saw the gray warrior bounding towards her.

"What happened Rosepaw?" he asked flicking his tail first towards her face, then towards her leg.

Rosepaw didn't answer, and stepped into the gorse tunnel.

"I'm not stupid." Thorntail pointed out. "Were you ambushed?" Thorntail sure hoped not. But he wouldn't be surprised if WindClan had set traps for more cats then just him.

"Why do you care?" Rosepaw snarled. The venom in her voice startled Thorntail. Rosepaw had never…spoken to him like that.

"Its none of your business," she continued.

"Wait!" Thorntail growled blocking Rosepaw's entrance. "Does it really not concern me?"

"Have…" Rosepaw thought for a moment. She'd have to choose her words carefully. "Have any of your mates been bullied before?" Thorntail didn't say anything. "See?" she growled. "The problem is me. I'm a medicine cat. We can't be together. Leave me alone." she took in a breath to continue. "I'm mouse-brained, and I'm kind of slow. It's no wonder that some cats are getting annoyed with me."

"Why don't you get mad?" Thorntail asked curiously.

"If I get mad they'll get me again." Rosepaw explained.

"Then you can get them back."

"We'd end up killing each other."

Thorntail leveled his gaze with her. "So what?"

Rosepaw narrowed her sapphire eyes. "You're not afraid of…anything, are you?"

"I'm afraid of lots of things." Thorntail mewed. "You wouldn't…understand what I'm going through."

Rosepaw stared at him for a moment more, and then turned her back on him. "I'm going to recollect those herbs." She muttered to herself.

"You're going to…go back out like that?"

"It's not like I can't move." Rosepaw snarled, and turned around. She stared padding into the distance.

"You're not as cowardly as a mouse after all…" Thorntail purred.

HE ran towards her, and blocked her way again.

"Let me escort you! We can hunt on the way too."

"You don't like hunting with she-cats." Rosepaw reminded him.

"I'll make an exception."

"I've-I've never been on a hunting patrol before…" Rosepaw murmured.

"Stay close to me, and you'll learn." Thorntail purred.

Rosepaw stared at Thorntail for a moment. Applefur's and her friend's words echoed in her mind… She did have a clue about what she was! She was a medicine cat with a friend!

"Oh…I forgot…" Thorntail mumbled when she didn't answer. "You hate toms…on a hunting patrol, you kind of have to be close…sorry…my bad. My bad…"

Applefur's threat rang in her mind. Rosepaw didn't care now if they got her again…

Rosepaw flicked her tail forward saying that she wanted to go.

"Want to run?" Thorntail asked.

"Won't the prey hear us?"

"All well…can you run?"

Rosepaw looked at her leg. "Actually, running would be good for it right now."

"Let's go then!" he purred and instantly took off. Rosepaw squeaked in surprise but followed.

Rosepaw purred when she caught up with him.

"I've never run just for fun before!" she panted.

"Neither have I!" Thorntail yowled with joy, as they leapt over a log in the way.

"Hey look!" Thorntail flicked his tail over towards Applefur and here group of cats as they ran towards them.

"Hey Applefur!" Thorntail yowled as they sped passed.

Rosepaw smiled. She wished she could have seen Applefur's face!

I don't know what lies ahead… Rosepaw thought, but I know I want to keep going forever.


	7. Chapter 6

**New Chapter Everyone! Finally! Heh. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 - **

In the camp Thorntail's eyes flashed around, and he noticed the brown tabby lug that was Bearmoon lounging outside of the Warrior's den, sharing tongues with his friend Shrewtail. Duskpaw was padding into the nursery with a vole in her jaws, most likely for Sandpelt. The ginger deputy, Robinwing, was at the fresh-kill pile sniffing a pigeon curiously. Spottedlight, forever shunned for an earlier act of treachery, sat quietly beside Robinwing, waiting for the deputy to pick out her meal.

In other words, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Here we are," Thorntail announced spitting out the bundle by Rosepaw's rosy paws. Her icy eyes glowed with gratitude, and she bent down to sniff them. "I love the smell of catmint," she murmured softly, taking in a deep breath. That was the most personal comment Thorntail had been able to get out of her, really. She raised her head again, and leveled her gaze with Thorntail's.

"Thank you." She purred. Whether that was for the herbs, or his little pep talk was a toss up.

Thorntail opened his mouth to say reply, when Bearmoon's shrill voice rang in his ears. It was clearly unintentional, as Bearmoon had his back turned to the gray warrior and the medicine cat… but it was loud enough to make WindClan warriors simply have to prick their ears to listen in.

"So Thorntail's a RiverClan cat?" Bearmoon gasped, his emerald eyes widening at the news. Wow, Thorntail realized. He was more popular then he had thought!

"Thorntail announced it at the gathering. I don't know. He defended RiverClan pretty fiercely…I'm not sure where his loyalties lie." Shrewtail answered, lowering his blue eyes to look at his paws.

"I wonder why he left…" Bearmoon flicking his tail towards Thorntail.

Rosepaw was going to listen to more, but Thorntail's rumbling voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Those two are the type that doesn't die," Thorntail growled flicking his tail over to the two gossiping cats.

"Wha-"

"They don't…go all out in battles," Thorntail growled. "I know. I've seen the two fight numerous times, and…well…they don't give it their all when fighting. They'd rather live, then die defending their Clan…"

"Do…do a lot of warriors die in wars?" Rosepaw asked curiously. "You…you see, whenever ThunderClan fights very rarely there are…are deaths…"

"Because of the reasons I stated," Thorntail explained, licking Rosepaw's ear affectionately. Rosepaw wasn't sure about this open display of affection, but nobody seemed to be paying much attention. Robinwing had gotten into a heated argument with Gingerleaf over a thrush, and everyone's eyes had strayed over to the quarreling cats. "Fighting…is such a rush." Thorntail explained, flicking his tail over towards Swiftfoot who was lounging outside of the Warrior's den, with Heatherpelt, he continued. "If I had to trade the feeling of fighting for anything – they way Swiftfoot had to - …I think I would rather die."

Thorntail examined Rosepaw's expression for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something more, when for some reason the young she-cat broke out in uncontrollable sobs. Silently, he thanked StarClan for the thrush, and asked them to bless the cat who brought it – this was a private moment for him and Rosepaw.

"Rosepaw?" he mewed touching her shoulder with his tail, still flicking his eyes about to make sure nobody was being nosy.

"I know you were just in the moment…but when you said you'd protect me earlier, it made me happy…and gave me courage…"

"Rosepaw." Thorntail purred. "You know almost everyone in ThunderClan would-" He was about to say more, when a yowl from behind Rosepaw interrupted him.

"What have you done to her?!"

Before Thorntail could register who it had come from, Thorntail felt a sharp pain in his flank, and then ext thing he knew he was on his side, on the ground, staring up at a silver she-cat. Streamstar.

Thorntail blinked up at her, unable to hide his shock. He had missed canning over towards Streamstar's den to see if she was peeking out! Dang it! Why did leaders think that they had a right to lead other cat's lives?

Thorntail told himself not to answer that question, as Rosepaw continued.

"Mother!" Rosepaw growled. That got Streamstar's attention. Very rarely did cats refer to their parents as 'mother' or 'father' once they had exited the nursery. "Stop! It's not what you think! I was sobbing over something…frivolous, and Thorntail comforted me."

Streamstar blinked a few times, and was silent for a moment. She flashed her icy gaze over to Thorntail, and looked at him like he had declared that all ShadowClan cats were squirrels, and had not simply been comforting the medicine cat. "Oh." She mumbled backing off. "I'm sorry Thorntail. I jumped to conclusions."

"Its fine," Thorntail answered slowly getting to his paws. Streamstar sure as heck jumped to big conclusions, for her to barrel into him like that. By now, everyone's eyes were on him. "So that's a mother's worry! Heh." Thorntail murmured nervously, hoping everyone would stop looking at him. Today.

Streamstar nodded, and stepped away, clearly embarrassed about the situation. She muttered something about kits, which was probably an excuse to pad away, and she did just that. She disappeared into the nursery.

When the leader's silver tail was out of sight, Rosepaw spoke again. "Thanks, Thorntail." Rosepaw mewed as she scooped up the herbs. Between her teeth, the mumbled: "You're always rescuing me."

…

"Rosepaw,"

The sound of her mother's voice jolted Rosepaw from her thoughts. She raised her gaze up from her ginger paws, and saw her beautiful mother.

"Rosepaw, I want to talk to you." Streamstar growled, her voice brisk, a s she tucked her paws under her chest and got herself comfortable. Rosepaw shivered. When a leader came to talk to a medicine cat, it usually wasn't good news. Hopefully Streamstar wouldn't need any help interpreting a sign from StarClan, or friendly advice. Though the other medicine cats had taught her a little, she wasn't exactly an expert yet.

"What about?" she asked, pretending to look at her herb stocks.

"Thorntail." Suddenly Rosepaw felt cold. Thorn…tail?

"You mean…his RiverClan heritage?" Rosepaw asked hopefully. To her dismay, Streamstar shook her head. "Rosepaw, I knew about Thorntail…long before that Gathering." And you didn't tell us, Streamstar? Rosepaw almost burst out at her leader, but her respect for her made her keep her mouth shut. "Then…what about Thorntail?"

"I'm going to tell this to you, very bluntly. It's an order." Streamstar got to her paws, and stepped towards her daughter. She firmly wrapped her long tail around Rosepaw's paws, and stared at her square in the eye. "Stay away from Thorntail."

"Why?" Rosepaw couldn't help herself. "What's wrong with him?"

"You're a medicine cat, Rosepaw. You can't have a mate." Rosepaw narrowed her eyes coldly. How dare Streamstar bring that up! Streamstar knew! Streamstar knew all about Rosepaw! How could she say this too her?

"We're just friends," Rosepaw purred. "There's nothing wrong with having friends, is there?"

Streamstar shook her head, and gently licked Rosepaw's forehead. "I don't want you getting hurt, Rosepaw. Thorntail…isn't…exactly…"

"New to A She-Cat's Flower?" Rosepaw finished for her, lowering her gaze.

A purr rumbled in her mother's throat. "Yes."

"But you're only seeing the outside of him." Rosepaw murmured, stepping out from her Mother's tail. "He seems like an ambitious tom cat who simply wants to be leader…but there's more to him then that… He's a good cat at heart." Streamstar's sapphire eyes burned into Rosepaw's. "I gave you an order, Rosepaw. Are you going to defy your leader?"

"Thorntail isn't a bad cat," Rosepaw mewed softly, her tone scarcely over a whisper. "And ever since Flamesoul…he's one of the few cats to treat me like a friend."

"There are plenty of friends in ThunderClan!" Streamstar murmured, curling her upper lip. "Like Gingerleaf, or Applefur…" At Applefur's name, Rosepaw suddenly felt cold. Streamstar didn't notice, and went on: "Rosepaw, I know it's hard for you. But I know Thorntail will just hurt you. He will."

Rosepaw's nostrils flared. "You know, as well as I do," she growled struggling to keep her voice level. "That a cat isn't always what they appear to be."

"But-"

Disrespectful, Rosepaw knew, but she cut her leader off. "You should know! Even a cat that seems good, and kind, and loyal, does terrible things in the shadows!"

Streamstar opened her mouth to counter Rosepaw's words, but instantly closed it – Rosepaw knew she had won the argument. With her leader.

"The order stands," Streamstar murmured. "Stay away from Thorntail." Rosepaw's feelings of victory vanished. "That's an order." Streamstar got to her paws, and padded from the den before Rosepaw could argue.

Rosepaw sighed heavily, and examined her paws for a moment. How could she have talked to her mother – who happened to be Clan leader – like that? Was she mouse-brained? This would surely bite her in the tale later.

However, there was absolutely no good in thinking about it now. Rosepaw thought for a moment. She should probably make herself busy with something, to distract her from her worry. A sprinkle of light snuck into her den, alerting Rosepaw that the sun was rising. "A perfect time to look for Cobwebs," she told herself, remembering how clearly cobwebs showed when the sun was rising and setting.

Rosepaw purred to herself at her intelligence, and started to leave her den.

As soon as Rosepaw set her front paws on the cool earth outside of her den, she noticed something odd. When she looked at the ground, the light was not covering it. Only in slight patches.

Rosepaw blinked curiously, and raised her eyes. Above her head – floating down towards her was the largest Oak Leaf she had ever seen. It seemed to be alive, as the wind tossed it towards her, and how its…long hairs blew. It was full of holes – a bug of some sort had been feasting on it at some point.

It was beautiful. But Rosepaw wasn't astounded at its beauty. She didn't know how to read signs very well, but she could use common sense. The leaf shed spotted light on her, because of the sun behind it and its holes. The Rising Sun- it meant Glory. In other words, the Warrior Spottedlight would bring glory to the Clan. At least that's how Rosepaw read it.

Wait… Spottedlight? The spotted she-cat w as never popular. She had been mentored by Swiftfoot, and was the daughter of two great warriors Robinwing and Howlingheart. In other words, she had been expected to go far. But, she had shattered everyone's hopes when Spottedlight had undermined Streamstar, and betrayed ThunderClan to WindClan at one point when they were at war – giving away all their secrets. Streamstar had been merciful, but Spottedlight had been branded as a traitor. Rumor had it, the WindClan leader, the rotten Runningstar, had offered her a pretty nice position for her help. Whether it was leadership in ThunderClan or WindClan, it never happened.

So how would Spottedlight bring glory to the Clans? She seemed to bring only shame.

Rosepaw sighed. She had to tell Streamstar, but after arguing with her like that, would she listen?

Either way, she had to try. Rosepaw padded towards her leader's den.

….

"Thorntail!" Applefur snarled padding towards the gray tom. "What are you doing with Rosepaw? She's a medicine cat!"

"We're friends." Thorntail answered flatly, wrapping his tail around his paws knowing that Applefur was probably going to rant.

"Why did you have to help her gather herbs?" Applefur spat. "She usually has apprentices help her with that."

"Somebody ambushed her, and she was a little shaky." Thorntail answered. "Why are you interrogating me like this?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Applefur growled. "All of a sudden, you're hanging out with Rosepaw all the time! It is annoying!"

"Why do you hate Rosepaw? She's the medicine cat. Don't worry." Thorntail growled curling his upper lip.

"Thorntail," Applefur sighed. "Why did you mate with me?"

"You're changing the subject." Thorntail murmured. Suddenly he registered it. "You ambushed her didn't you? Isn't that a little…traitorous?"

"Why did you mate with me?" Applefur repeated ignoring his question. That was a yes.

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. "You're in ThunderClan. You're a she-cat. You asked. You were fair game." He purred. "It was fun."

"But it was real for me!" Applefur snapped, lashing her tail. "I won't let some medicine cat take you from me! I won't!" without waiting for a retort, Applefur sped into the Warrior's Den.

"Give this. Take that," Thorntail rolled his eyes as Applefur rushed off. "What am I? A scrumptious piece of prey?"

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders, and followed her into the warrior's den. Either way, he was going to have to keep an eye on Applefur, until she got over her obsession.


	8. Chapter 7

**-sniff- No reviews? I do like reviews people, so feel free to do so! I need help here - what am I doing right? Wrong? It is very much appreciated! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Believe Rosepaw, and Rosepaw's prophetic announcement - Rosepaw's first one, in fact.

"How do you know it was from StarClan, Rosepaw? Leaves fall all the time."

"StarClan often send messages in common things like that…" Rosepaw murmured softly, unable to meet her leader's piercing gaze. "I don't think it could be any clearer."

"You sure it was glory?" Streamstar mewed, giving her chest a few licks. "Spottedlight has yet to do anything but bring us shame." Rosepaw didn't have an answer to that. Streamstar went on: "And the sign you described…" she was silent for a moment. "Its awful clear, isn't it? I've never known StarClan to be so straightforward."

In other words, Streamstar was determined to believe that Spottedlight was carrion. Useful in hunting, and patrols – nothing else. Spottedlight, though once popular, was shunned like she had some kind of disease. Whenever Robinwing ordered cats to go with Spottedlight to hunt or patrol, distaste clearly shown on the other cats' faces. Rosepaw remembered, curling her tail with amusement, when Thorntail came to the Clan. His first chosen mate had been Spottedlight, as she was pretty, and easy. No conversation needed for her. But he had dumped her, and her one friend was lost.

"I know it has to be a sign," Rosepaw purred.

"And you're sure it means glory?" Streamstar asked her again. Rosepaw blinked. Why was Streamstar questioning her like this? Glory was one of the easiest signs to figure out.

"It was the rising sun." Rosepaw explained. "That always means glory – it's a basic sign, but it is a sign. If it was the setting sun…"

"It would mean shame," Streamstar finished for her, letting out a small sigh of annoyance. "I believe you, Rosepaw." She murmured. "But glory for whom? For ThunderClan? WindClan? Just Spottedlight?"

"It happened in the ThunderClan camp…" Rosepaw pointed out – like that had anything to do with anything.

"I am going to keep an eye on Spottedlight. I think I'll go on a patrol with her." Rosepaw sustained a gasp. Streamstar was very picky about who she'd patrol with – apparently, when she was a warrior she got into endless arguments with the deputy at the time when she was placed with cats she disliked. How a cat like that got picked for deputy, and then leader, was not for Rosepaw to think about. "Spottedlight," Streamstar continued. "You know, I don't believe I've spoken to her since she betrayed us, and I passed sentence…" Streamstar chuckled to herself, and got to her paws. "Funny. She's my niece, and I haven't spoken to her for…" Streamstar trailed off. "Rosepaw, you may take your leave." She purred diplomatically. "Try to keep this quiet, okay? All we know is Spottedlight, and Glory. That can be good, or bad."

Rosepaw had to agree. She hadn't thought about it like that. "Are you going to have her watched?"

"She's already watched," Streamstar pointed out. Apparently there were some sneaky cats in ThunderClan who constantly had an eye on Spottedlight. "But," Streamstar went on. "I will have Applefur stay close to her. Applefur's a good strong warrior…" Rosepaw blinked, thinking that Applefur w as truly just as traitorous as Spottedlight – just better at hiding it. Rosepaw was about to tell Streamstar about the incident with her, but remembered Applefur's warning. She'd keep quiet. "I have to go on that patrol," Streamstar purred, stepping towards the hole in the HighRock that would lead her out of the den. "So…"

Streamstar was implying that Rosepaw should leave, so the ginger apprentice got to her paws. "Remember," Streamstar growled as she left. "Avoid Thorntail."

She brought that up again. Rosepaw sighed. They were just friends! And this friendship was causing her lots of trouble! If Applefur and Streamstar thought that something was going on, what did the rest of the Clan think?

…

When Rosepaw padded from Streamstar's den, she stretched her gaze across the camp. Streamstar, Spottedlight, and Howlingheart were just disappearing into the gorse tunnel, for the patrol Streamstar had mentioned.

Rosepaw sighed. It was Sun high already. Cobwebs would be hard to find now.

She starting bounding back to her den, to check herb stocks maybe, when a yowl behind her stopped her.

Thorntail…?

She turned around hopefully, but didn't see Thorntail anywhere in the clearing. Suddenly she recalled Robinwing setting the patrols – Thorntail had been sent on a SunHigh patrol of the ShadowClan border. Of course her friend wouldn't be here.

Instead, Thorntail's best and most loyal friend, the dark tom Blackshadow was bounding towards her, his amber eyes brimming with joy. "Howdy," he purred.

"Hello." Rosepaw mewed curtly. "Is something wrong?"

Blackshadow looked at her for a moment, confused. Suddenly he remembered she was the medicine cat, apparently, and chuckled. "No, no no." he purred. "I'm free from any hunting or border patrols," he purred. "And truthfully, I have nothing useful to do. And you're the medicine cat…so…um…"

Rosepaw nodded. "You want to help me." Rosepaw regarded the sturdy black tom for a moment. Usually only apprentices helped her out. And usually they were ordered. She couldn't remember the last time, besides Thorntail, that a cat had offered to help her out.

"Thank you." She mewed curtly. "I was going to check my herb stocks to see what I need."

"Fine."

She started padding towards her den, and she was acutely aware of Blackshadow beside her, until he spoke:

"I was shocked," he purred. "To see a cat like you so friendly with Thorntail."

Rosepaw stopped dead in her tracks. "We are friends. Of course I'd be friendly."

Blackshadow got the message in her words, and shook his head. "No, no, no." he growled, stiffening. "I know you are. I wasn't making implications…" he thought for a moment. "He just seems like the type you'd be repulsed by."

"He was friendly to me." Rosepaw mewed simply, as she started into her den. Blackshadow squeezed inside, and settled himself down in a bed of moss that some apprentices had collected for sick cats. "Streamstar doesn't want me to talk to him anymore," Rosepaw mumbled, examining the herb stocks.

"Can you figure out why?" Blackshadow rolled his eyes as he asked the sarcastic question. "I mean, Thorntail doesn't exactly have high morals. He's with a new she-cat every moon. I'm surprised we don't have more queens."

Rosepaw sighed. "Well, I'm a medicine cat." She growled briskly, as she noticed that she was running low on Coltsfoot.

"Like Thorntail would care," Blackshadow chuckled.

"Thorntail acted funny when Streamstar confronted him," Rosepaw murmured, gently poking at some nettleseed with her tail. "He said something odd, about a mother's nurturing."

"Well, that makes sense." Blackshadow purred, giving his chest a few licks. "Thorntail told me that his mother died when he was real small. He hardly recalls her."

Rosepaw suddenly felt cold. "I know that feeling…" she murmured softly, lowering her gaze to her paws.

"Flamesoul?" Blackshadow asked, naming Rosepaw's mentor.

"My father," Rosepaw growled.

Blackshadow blinked at her, as if he couldn't imagine Streamstar taking a mate, and opened his mouth to say something when a yowl outside interrupted them.

"You mouse-brain! That was a huge rabbit!" it was Robinwing's voice, from the far edge of camp. She had to have been returning from a patrol.

"Why me?" Thorntail was yowling now. Rosepaw blinked at Blackshadow, and Blackshadow just looked embarrassed for his friend as the argument went on. "You always blame me!" Thorntail growled. "It was Shrewtail who snapped the twig!"

Evidently, Robinwing had been hunting a rabbit and somebody scared it off before she could make the kill. Rosepaw sighed. ThunderClan clearly didn't have that many problems, if they were having a heated argument over something so frivolous.

"You were the one who was too busy looking at Featherfrost to even notice that there WAS a rabbit!" Robinwing snarled.

The argument went on, and Blackshadow and Rosepaw quickly began to ignore it. "I think Thorntail's…insane need for she-cats," Blackshadow chuckled, referring to Robinwing's announcement that Thorntail had been hunting Featherfrost instead of prey, "is because he couldn't be his mother's little kitten when he was young."

Rosepaw purred, imagining the incident of the patrol in her mind. Robinwing and Thorntail were always going at it.

"You know," Blackshadow continued. "Robinwing and Thorntail? They may argue and tease each other a lot, but deep down they really hate each other." Rosepaw purred at Blackshadow's joke. "Anyways, I'm low on Coltsfoot, Poppyseeds, and Cobwebs."

Blackshadow nodded, and got to his paws. "We better go get them then."

The two cats left the den, and Rosepaw soon found herself walking through the forest with Blackshadow.

Blackshadow bent down, and was sniffing the earth curiously. "I smell Catmint," he purred. "Do you need any of that?"

Rosepaw shook her head. "Thorntail brought me plenty the other day."

Blackshadow sighed, and sat up. "Rosepaw, are you in love with Thorntail?"

Why did everyone think that? Rosepaw narrowed her eyes and let Blackshadow go on.

"You see…your eyes light up whenever you talk about him."

Rosepaw took his word for it. That was probably true "I have a crush on him," Rosepaw murmured. "But I'm a medicine cat. I know how to keep my emotions in check. Thorntail is my friend. Nothing more."

Blackshadow nodded, and Rosepaw noticed that he looked slightly put out. "I love his outlook on life." Rosepaw continued. "And his strength…"

Blackshadow nodded blankly, and curled his tail around his paws. "I know what you mean." He purred. "Thorntail is like that. He just makes everyone around him love him, somehow. Did you hear those RiverClan cats at the Gathering?"

Rosepaw nodded blankly, recalling the yowls of RiverClan cats begging for Thorntail's return. Rosepaw would've thought that they would have hated Thorntail for leaving them – not begging for him to come back.

"Even after betraying RiverClan, they still love him. He's still popular there!" Blackshadow sighed. "I bet, if he wanted to, he could just walk into their camp, straight up to the deputy, and tell her to mate with him…"

"And she would."

"Probably." Blackshadow sighed. "The Warrior Code is really out of whack these days, huh? Everyone seems to be holding love in higher regard then the Warrior Code. It's ridiculous." Rosepaw nodded blankly. It was true, she realized as she remembered Applefur.

"I wonder why,"

"Who knows why." Blackshadow sighed. "But it's true."

Rosepaw opened her mouth to answer, when a sharp yowl behind her interrupted.

"Rosepaw! Rosepaw!"

She sharply turned her head, to see the brown she-cat Dawnshimmer bounding towards her.

Dawnshimmer. Dawnshimmer was one of the cats Applefur had had with her when they attacked Rosepaw.

"Wh-what Dawnshimmer?" Rosepaw inched closer to Blackshadow, hoping maybe he would protect her.

"There's a cat! Hurt! You need to help her, Rosepaw!"

Rosepaw stared at Dawnshimmer doubtfully.

"Come on!" Dawnshimmer pushed Blackshadow, the Ever Strong Warrior out of the way, and flicked her tail into the distance. "Follow me."

"Bl-Blackshadow…" Rosepaw murmured.

"Don't worry. You go help that cat," Blackshadow purred. "I'll look for the coltsfoot…unless I should tell Streamstar?"

"It's nothing so serious." Dawnshimmer chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Rosepaw's a good medicine cat. She just needs to help the cat out. No need to tell anyone."

Blackshadow nodded. "Okay Dawnshimmer. But if you…"

Rosepaw didn't hear the rest. Blackshadow had started to follow the scent of Coltsfoot – trying to be helpful. How would he know that there was probably no injured cat?

She opened her mouth to call for him, but Dawnshimmer swept her tail over her mouth in a quick gesture. "We need to hurry, Rosepaw!" she gasped. "Follow me!"

Rosepaw stood still for a moment. Maybe there was an injured cat after all. She bounded after Dawnshimmer on winged paws. She was a medicine cat. Even if it was Applefur, Rosepaw would heal her. Rosepaw purred to herself. If it was Applefur, maybe the cat would be so grateful to Rosepaw, she'd forget about her jealousy over Thorntail.

But Rosepaw had no such luck.

Rosepaw found herself in Sunningrocks. The River Flowed In front of her. Dawnshimmer had moved behind her.

In other words, she was trapped.

"Didn't Streamstar tell you," Rosepaw heard Applefur's voice above her, and she raised her eyes to see the ginger cat's icy eyes flashing down at her. Applefur had settled herself on one of the SunningRocks. Featherfrost, who must have came to SunningRocks shortly after Thorntail was looking her over (How did Applefur feel about that? Would Featherfrost tell her?) was right next to her. "Didn't Streamstar ever tell you," Applefur repeated her voice as cold as leaf-bare. "That if you don't do as you told, you won't be able to go out and play with your friends?" she leaped from the rock, and Featherfrost followed suit. Rosepaw felt a jolt of fear rise up in her, and she felt like she had just eaten a bad piece of prey. There was no escape.

Rosepaw backed up, away from Applefur, but had forgotten about Dawnshimmer, who she ran into. Rosepaw squeaked, and padded forward a few paw-steps.

She was too busy contemplating whether she should jump in the river to escape, or not, when she felt a sharp pain in her cheek, and was knocked to the ground. She stared up at her, to see Applefur looming over her, licking some of Rosepaw's blood from her claws. Rosepaw blinked. Applefur, in his light, with her coat burning with a flame, looked exactly like Rosepaw herself. She shivered, suddenly thanking StarClan that she walked the path of a medicine cat, and savored the realization that she would never look as Applefur did now. Silver claws, glinting in the sunlight, pelt burning aflame, eyes maniacal, clearly enjoying the taste of blood.

"You're a traitor! All three of you…" Rosepaw murmured softly.

"All well." Applefur growled. "Nobody's ever going to know, are they? At least, they better not. Anyways," Applefur started pacing back and forth in front of Rosepaw. Occasionally Applefur's tail would brush Rosepaw's cheek. "I saw you with Thorntail. You are even more mouse-brained then I thought. Didn't you listen to me before?"

The shrill laughter of Dawnshimmer and Featherfrost rang in Rosepaw's ears.

"Why are you so…angry?" Rosepaw burst out. "You said it yourself!" Applefur stopped her pacing. "I'm slow, and…not exactly that bright." Rosepaw growled. "I'm not pretty, and even if I was, I'm a medicine cat. Thorntail would never give me a second glance! Ever! Leave me alone!" As se came to the last sentence, Rosepaw's voice was in a shrill scream louder then a rabbit's final cry before death.

Hopefully this wasn't Rosepaw's final cry!

"Your existence," Applefur growled staring straight into Rosepaw's eyes. "Annoys me." Applefur lifted up an unsheathed claw, and it glistened in the sunlight. "Promise me that you'll never speak to Thorntail again," she growled. "And I'll promise you, that you'll be able to keep your eyes."

"My eyes…" Rosepaw murmured. The words suddenly tumbled from her mouth before she could think about what she was saying: "If I give you my eyes, will you give me Thorntail?" Applefur stared blankly at her, her eyes glowing with confusion. "If I never see again, if I never _SEE_ Thorntail again, but I get to hear his voice… speaking to me… in my ear…will you let me have him? I mean…" Rosepaw gulped. "if I am in love with Thorntail?" Rosepaw suddenly recalled Thorntail, in her den, telling her that he'd protect her. Where are you now, Thorntail?

"Featherfrost, Dawnshimmer," Applefur growled. "Do me a favor." The two she-cats looked at their friend curiously. "Could you move Rosepaw a little closer to the river?"

"A rabbit length away good?" Dawnshimmer asked stepping towards Rosepaw, and gently pushing her towards the flowing waters. Rosepaw didn't bother fighting, and was gently pushed towards RiverClan's prized source of prey.

"That's fine." Applefur growled. "I mean, come on. I'm just going to push her in."

Rosepaw's eyes stared blankly at the river. Its current was strong. If she fell in today… She imagined herself flowing away, never to be seen or heard from again.

"StarClan help me." Rosepaw murmured.


	9. Chapter 8

**Whoa!** **This Chapter is about twice as long as all my others! Sorry! I didn't notice that when I was writing it! -laughs nervously- I thank everyone for the reviews! I really do! -gives cookies- But if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM then I'd love to hear it! I want to make this story as good as I can get, so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me! And if you like how I'm doing something, please tell me that too, so I can put in more of that sort of thing! Thanks for listening to me blabber! Here 'ya go! **

**--- **

Blackshadow had his head bent down, and he sniffed. "Coltsfoot?" he murmured to himself. He opened his mouth in order to smell better, but a deep voice interrupted him.

"Howdy, Blackshadow!" Blackshadow suddenly got a good whiff of Thorntail, who was most likely the owner of the voice. Blackshadow looked up at the gray warrior blankly, and then went back to sniffing the earth. "I promised Rosepaw I'd find Coltsfoot." He explained.

"Huh." Thorntail watched his friend do just that for a moment as if spellbound, before speaking again: "So where is Rosepaw anyways?" he made a great show of looking around, his blue eyes flashing about not like he was looking for a Clanmate, but like a kit looking for its mother.

"Why?" Blackshadow mumbled. "You hurt?"

"No." Thorntail purred, flicking his tail with glee. "Swiftfoot finally got it into Streamstar's head that I should get an apprentice, and the ceremony's today." He shuffled his paws in embarrassment. "I wanted Rosepaw there. Where is she?"

Blackshadow shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide his resentment – he was older then Thorntail, but nobody was handing him an apprentice. He continued sniffing the ground and suddenly his eyes widened. "Coltsfoot!" he grabbed a mouthful, and spat it out to answer Thorntail's question. Keeping his voice as steady as possible he mewed, "Dawnshimmer called her away. Apparently there's an injured cat somewhere. Rosepaw's helping out."

"Dawnshimmer?" there was no denying the surprise in Thorntail's voice.

"Yup."

Thorntail stared blankly at Blackshadow, registering the news. Dawnshimmer was one of Applefur's closest friends. And Applefur had been the one who ambushed Rosepaw – she couldn't have done that alone…put two and two together, Thorntail, and you get… "Did you tell Streamstar?" Thorntail asked curiously, his voice rising anxiously.

Blackshadow looked at him quizzically for a moment, but then shook his h ead no. "Uh-uh," the black tom mewed. "Dawnshimmer told me it wasn't serious enough for that."

"But it was serious enough for Dawnshimmer to come and get Rosepaw?" Thorntail snarled. Blackshadow's words confirmed it. There was something afoot.

"Yeah…great StarClan!" Blackshadow gasped suddenly realizing how odd that was. "Dawnshimmer must've made a mistake. I better go tell Streamstar about the injured cat…"

Thorntail rolled his eyes at his friend. He was tempted to call Blackshadow a mouse-brain, but Blackshadow wasn't dumb. Just oblivious. Oblivious beyond belief.

"No." Thorntail growled. "We need to follow them. Which way did they go?"

Blackshadow looked quizzically at him for a moment, and Thorntail was tempted to slash him across the face and force him to give the information. "To the West," Blackshadow mewed, still as confused as if Streamstar had named a RiverClan warrior as deputy for ThunderClan.

"We go west then. Maybe we pick up a scent trail." Thorntail closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to figure out which direction west was. Finally he seemed to realize, and sped off into the distance, acutely aware of Blackshadow pounding against his heels. "I'm going to be late for the apprentice ceremony!" Thorntail spat at Blackshadow. "Why'd you let Rosepaw go?"

"An injured cat? Why wouldn't I let her go heal it?"

Thorntail sighed heavily. No use explaining it now. Blackshadow continued: "And why do you care so much about an apprentice ceremony anyways?" Thorntail's blue eyes burned into Blackshadow's amber. "You don't seem like the type who would want an apprentice." Blackshadow went on. Suddenly it seemed to click in his mind. "Going for deputyship, eh?"

Thorntail nodded. Though this was an emergency, if he talked with Blackshadow it would distract him from his blind rage. "You know Scornkit?"

"Scarface's son." Blackshadow answered. "Cruel name."

"My new apprentice." Thorntail purred, "He looks better then his mother. He must take after his father."

"Its not you, is it?" Blackshadow growled, curling his upper lip in distaste. Scarface wasn't exactly the prettiest cat in the Clan.

"StarClan, no." Thorntail muttered. Blackshadow started to mutter a 'congratulations' about the apprentice, but was only able to get out a 'Congrad' because at that instant, Thorntail, focused on Blackshadow, ran straight into a spotted she-cat - who he successfully knocked over.

"Oh gee, sorry!" Thorntail growled backing up. The cat lay sprawled out on the earth for a moment. She raised her emerald eyes, and Thorntail instantly recognized her as Spottedlight.

"Hello, Spottedlight." Thorntail mewed as friendly as he could muster. He kneaded the ground with his paws – he just needed to make sure she was alright. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Spottedlight shook her head. "N-no, I'm fine. You scared a mouse I was hunting away, pounding through the forest like that…"

Blackshadow narrowed his eyes, and Thorntail let out a faint hiss, warning the other tom to keep any rude remarks to himself. "Uh…Spottedlight, you didn't happen to see Rosepaw and Dawnshimmer pass by here did 'ya? Or maybe Applefur?"

Blackshadow jerked his head towards Thorntail, clearly wondering what Applefur had to do with anything, but he didn't speak as Spottedlight answered:

"Yeah, I saw Dawnshimmer and Rosepaw pad this direction. They were heading for Sunningrocks, I think."

"Thanks Spottedlight," Thorntail purred. "You always were a nice cat." He didn't give Blackshadow time to comment on her past treachery, and started off on his mission once more, picking up speed.

He had to find them.

"Spottedlight's nice, AND traitorous." Blackshadow growled. "Why are you always so polite? Hopefully, if we treat her how she deserves, she'll eventually leave on her own."

"Because one day I'll run out of she-cats," Thorntail growled. "I'll have been with them all, and I'll have to repeat. Better keep them all on good terms for that day, huh?"

"You're a beast." Blackshadow sighed.

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. "Hurry up, Blackhadow." He growled as he started to pass the other ThunderClan warrior.

…

"Promise me, Rosepaw." Applefur snarled. Applefur's voice was ringing in Rosepaw's ear, possibly because Applefur's muzzle was hardly even an ant's-length from it. Rosepaw shivered, as she felt Applefur's long tail wrap around Rosepaw's paws. "Promise me that you won't get any closer to Thorntail, and I won't push you in." Applefur sighed heavily. "It would be terrible to tell Streamstar, that you, ever heroic came to help me out here, and then slipped into the river. ThunderClan's _only_ medicine cat. I can't imagine their reactions. Think of the Clan, Rosepaw." Applefur snarled, tightening her tail on Rosepaw's paws. "Promise me. Don't you care about ThunderClan? Not being able to heal us?"

Rosepaw was silent for a moment, picturing herself being flung against the rocks in the river. She could just imagine Streamstar's face, filled with shock, when Applefur would give her the news.

"If I can't help ThunderClan while in ThunderClan," Rosepaw murmured remembering what Thorntail told her about being scared. "I'll help them in StarClan. I'll train a new medicine cat from StarClan. It's been done before. I've heard it has…" Rosepaw's voice stopped shaking, and went on smoothly as she continued. "I'll still be with everyone in ThunderClan, in StarClan. I'll still be with Thorntail! I'll be closer to him then ever! I'll be free from the constraints of the Warrior Code!" Rosepaw started to shake, and Rosepaw felt Applefur mimic that movement. "Or…or do you know of a way that a cat doesn't go to StarClan? You know," Rosepaw's voice got cold. "Besides if they commit a murder." Rosepaw wanted to wail out all of her sorrow, her fear that was welling up inside her. But she couldn't. Not under Applefur's icy gaze.

Applefur hissed, placed her head on Rosepaw's back, to push her off easier.

"I'm coming, Thorntail…" Rosepaw murmured softly.

…

Thorntail laid his paws on the heated earth in Sunningrocks. He scanned the area quickly, and realized sorrowfully that there was no one there.

"Rosepaw?" he asked curiously.

"Thorntail…"

The voice was faint, and Thorntail padded towards it, Blackshadow right beside him.

By the river – just in RiverClan territory, Rosepaw was lying, her legs sprawled out around her. Her cheek was bleeding, but other then that, she looked fine.

"Rosepaw!" Thorntail gasped rushing towards her, and lowering himself to sit by her.

"What happened?" Blackshadow asked, still clueless.

"Are you okay?" Thorntail asked, covering the medicine cat with licks. "Rosepaw?"

"I'm fine. They just threatened me. They…they…they just threatened me." …

"Well, that settles it." Blackshadow sighed, dragging his tail in the dust as he and Thorntail re-entered the camp, and as Rosepaw rushed into her den to heal her own cheek. Somehow. "I'm a mouse-brain. And oblivious mouse-brain." Blackshadow sighed heavily, and settled himself down a few tail-lengths away from the HighRock. Thorntail wondered why he chose to sit there, when his eyes strayed to the nursery, where he noticed Scarface giving her kitten a thorough licking. Streamstar would call a meeting soon. Blackshadow was claiming his place. "I didn't know they were so bloodthirsty."

Thorntail sighed heavily, and flashed a glance over to the Warrior's den. He noticed Applefur lounging just outside of it, chewing on a thrush, and Dawnshimmer and Featherfrost laughed about some joke.

"I would've never have let them take Rosepaw, if I had known what they were planning! I wouldn't!" Blackshadow sighed heavily, his eyes darkening. Thorntail gingerly touched Blackshadow's shoulder with his tale-tip. "It's not your fault," he growled.

"If something happened it would've been! I was right there!" Blackshadow lowered his gaze to the ground. "If Rosepaw knew, why didn't she speak up? Why didn't she tell me?"

Thorntail couldn't meet his friend's gaze, but he felt Blackshadow's amber one burning into him. "Rosepaw can't say anything. Even if you protected her, they'd just get her some other time. Worse." Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. "It's sad when a cat's worst enemies are in their Clan."

"So…" Blackshadow's voice started to shake, and Thorntail felt him get to his paws. "We're just going to shut up, and let this happen? We should tell Streamstar…or Robinwing…or just tell Applefur to cut it out!"

"That'll have the opposite effect." Thorntail pointed out. "What could Streamstar do?"

"If things got bad," Blackshadow explained. "She could exile Applefur! I mean, Rosepaw has a right not to be…attacked every time to leaves camp alone, right?"

"How would exiling Applefur stop that from happening?" Thorntail asked his friend, finally meeting Blackshadow's piercing gaze. "Then Applefur would have more freedom. And if she's confined to the camp, as an opposite-effect-exile, she'd still be able to get out."

Blackshadow didn't have a retort to that, but he curled his lip in rage, and bared his teeth. Thorntail almost cringed. He'd never seen Blackshadow so furious. "So what are we supposed to do? Sit back and watch as our medicine cat is tormented?"

"We wait, until they get over it. Yes." Thorntail murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

"So you're going to sit there calmly?" Blackshadow rose to his full height, and lashed his tail. Thorntail looked down for a moment, and noticed that his friend was digging his claws into the earth. "It's your fault you know."

"I know." Thorntail mewed simply, meeting Blackshadow's gaze unblinking.

"If anything, anything at all, happens to the ThunderClan medicine cat," Blackshadow continued, jerking his head towards Rosepaw's den, where Thorntail could just make out the figure of the pretty she-cat. "I'll never forgive you."

Thorntail opened his mouth to answer Blackshadow, but he didn't get to. Because at that moment, Streamstar bounded from her den, and leaped onto HighRock.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the HighRock for a Clan meeting."

Thorntail and Blackshadow didn't move from their positions, and just raised their eyes to stare at the silver she-cat that was their leader, as the warriors of ThunderClan surrounded them.

"Remember what I told you," Swiftfoot hissed, settling himself down beside Thorntail. "Train Scornkit well."

"Still say it's a cruel name," Blackshadow mumbled.

…

Rosepaw padded from her den, as her mother called the Clan. She didn't really want to leave the safety of her den, but she knew Thorntail was getting his first apprentice. Most likely to distract him from her. Either way, Thorntail would want her to be with him.

Rosepaw kept replaying her words in her mind again and again. What she had said to Applefur. Rosepaw had said that as long as she had Thorntail, she wouldn't mind never seeing again. 'I was so scared I didn't know what to do…' Rosepaw thought sadly. 'But…I think this might be more then a crush…I think I might be IN love with him…I'm a medicine cat…I can't…' Maybe if she avoided Thorntail it would be easier. Applefur would leave her alone, Streamstar would be happy, and Blackshadow could easily be her friend. But she longed for Thorntail. And knowing where he was – Right There – it was…hard.

"Oh, StarClan." She mumbled.

Streamstar already performed the 'dosie-dos' of calling a meeting, she clearly had already given the reason for it – to give Scornkit a mentor, because Streamstar had already begun the ceremony.

"Scornkit," Streamstar purred her voice strong and smooth, "from this moment on, you will be known as Scorn_paw_."

The pale brown tabby, Scornpaw squeaked with joy, but a glare from the deputy, Robinwing, quickly silenced the kit. Rosepaw had to sustain a purr of amusement.

"Thorntail, you are without an apprentice." Streamstar continued. "You will be Scornpaw's mentor.

Rosepaw flashed a glance to Thorntail. His eyes were glowing as he watched Scornpaw bound towards him, and Rosepaw could've sworn she saw him lick his lips, before touching noses with his new apprentice.

"Thorntail," Streamstar went on. "You know the pain of loss, and guilt, and have rose from the ashes of that," she nodded at Scornpaw. "I know you will pass on everything you learned from that, to Scornpaw."

Rosepaw blinked. What kind of loss and guilt did Thorntail carry? She flashed a glance over to him, almost as if she expected him to explain it. The whole Clan started to mumble to itself – they were clearly wondering just what Rosepaw had. No one had even called Scornpaw by his new name yet.

Rosepaw would be the first, she decided.

"Scorn_paw_!" she purred bounding towards him, emphasizing his new surname. "How are you Scornpaw? Great feeling isn't it, Scornpaw?" she continued using Scornpaw's name even when it didn't need to be used, until the rest of the Clan joined in.

"Scornpaw!" Robinwing purred, giving the new apprentice an affectionate lick. Rosepaw wondered why Robinwing was acting like that, but then remembered that Scornpaw was Robinwing's Grandson.

As the Clan surrounded Scornpaw, Rosepaw turned to Thorntail. "Congratulations, Thorntail." She purred, flicking her tail with delight. "How does it feel to be a mentor?"

"Great." Thorntail mewed cheerfully. It was an awfully simply answer, but it clearly defined Thorntail's feeling well. His eyes shown brighter then Rosepaw had ever seen them…

Rosepaw lowered her gaze. Thorntail had Scornpaw to pay attention to now. He wouldn't need her. She stared enviously at Scornpaw. That tom would have all of Thorntail's attention… Rosepaw suddenly knew how Applefur felt.

"Well, I'm going to take Scornpaw out for training," Thorntail purred, flashing a joyous glance at the pale tabby. Rosepaw nodded at him- that made sense. "One day, I want to be a deputy." He murmured to himself. "And hopefully, if I'm lucky, leader afterwards." He tapped Rosepaw's chest gingerly with his tail. "And I'd love to have you as my medicine cat." Rosepaw blinked in surprise. Such comforting words! Had her jealousy been that obvious? "But before I do train Scornpaw…" Thorntail murmured, getting to his paws and padding away from Rosepaw.

…

"I'm not apologizing, Thorntail." Applefur snarled, digging her claws into the earth. "Don't expect me to."

Thorntail stared blankly at the ginger she-cat. "Who said I was trying to get you to apologize?" he yowled. Several cats who were still huddling around Scornpaw, now turned their attention to the two warriors. Thorntail shook his head, and flicked his tail to the Warrior's den, where they could talk in private.

"As I was saying," Thorntail growled, licking one of his paws. "Rosepaw isn't my mate."

Applefur scoffed, and narrowed her sapphire eyes coldly. "Then why do you care what I do to her?"

"Why do YOU care about her?" Thorntail countered, meeting Applefur's furious gaze unblinking. "What did Rosepaw ever do to you? You know, besides heal your wounds when you were injured, and all that."

"She did nothing," Applefur sighed, lowering her gaze in shame. "But whenever I see her, I get annoyed."

Thorntail wanted to claw her ears off just then, but quickly decided against it. Like that would do much good. "She's not as mouse-brained as you think," Thorntail growled. "Of all cats, I'd know." Thorntail thought for a moment, and suddenly thought of something that would really make Applefur screech with rage. "She must be really strong," he purred. "If you couldn't lay your claws on her." Thorntail wished he could keep Applefur's expression in his mind forever. It was priceless. "I'm impressed." Thorntail finished.

"That was just a warning," Applefur defended herself. "You don't know what I'll do next time."

"Whatever you feel like," Thorntail growled, looking at Applefur like she was a ShadowClan warrior who had charged into camp. "If Rosepaw dies, I'll avenge it." Thorntail lowered his voice. "By killing you."

Applefur chuckled, and flicked Thorntail's cheek playfully with his tail. "That's funny, Thorntail." She chuckled, licking his ear – to Thorntail's disdain. "Very funny. You couldn't do that Thorntail."

Thorntail spoke again, his voice icily calm: "Why couldn't I?"

Applefur's voice started to shake as she realized: Thorntail was serious. Dead serious. "Because that would make you a traitor." She chuckled. "A murderer."

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

A shiver went down Applefur's spine. Thorntail was acting funny. "I c-can't believe that you'd say such a thing!" she snarled, her voice shaking like a naked cat in the snowiest leaf-bare. "How could you, Thorntail?"

The gray tom shrugged his broad shoulders, his eyes dark as he went on. "Would it…be that surprising? I mean, in every battle or war there's always at least one death. What's the difference between killing a WindClan cat, and killing you?" he curled his upper lip, and wrapped his tail around Applefur's neck. "I never thought I'd find myself in this particular situation. I guess we'll wait to see…how it happens. For now," he breathed. "Let's see how far we can take this." Thorntail started out of the den. "I hope I can go through with it," he purred. "I've never killed anyone before. But there's a first time for everything right? Well, anyways…" he stopped for a moment. "I need to go train Scornpaw. See you around, Applefur."

…

"Well, there you have it, Applefur." Blackshadow growled once the two cats were out of camp. For some reason, Robinwing had found it imperative that Blackshadow and Applefur go hunt. Apparently, they were short of fresh kill today. This was most likely because three warriors, Applefur, Dawnshimmer, and Featherfrost were too busy planning the death of the medicine cat to hunt, Thorntail's patrol hadn't caught anything, because either Shrewtail or Thorntail (it was debatable) ruined it, Blackshadow had simply helped Rosepaw out – no hunting even bothered, and Furrytail was so busy training her apprentice some fighting moves, to become a warrior soon, so neither Furrytail or her apprentice had bothered.. So, lots of cats hadn't hunted their fair share today. And lots of cats had broken the Warrior Code too. Blackshadow hadn't noticed any cat dying from hunger.

"You can't beat Thorntail in a war like this," Blackshadow sighed. "Don't bother. And don't be so shocked that Thorntail's angry," Applefur hadn't spoken since Thorntail took her aside. "Why would you do that?" Blackshadow asked, in a failed attempt to keep his voice low.

"Rosepaw was in the way!" Applefur snapped. "It's not fair!"

"What's not fair? That you're being punished for attempting to murder a medicine cat?"

Applefur flashed the black tom a cold glare that almost made Blackshadow want to call Clan-life quits and become a kittypet. Almost.

"I waited for him so long to looks at me!" Applefur snarled. "But ever since he joined, he was always into…older she-cats! And I didn't want to tell him how I felt…because I thought he'd say I was too young for him." Blackshadow nodded. That was true. Thorntail came to the Clan, and instantly pounced on all the senior warriors. Blackshadow couldn't hide his jealousy here. Here Blackshadow was pure-blooded loyal ThunderClan warrior. No mate. But ONE good looking tom from…what seems like no where, comes into the Clan, and as soon as he becomes a warrior (at least that's when he stopped being secretive!) he gets she-cats clawing each other's eyes out to be with him!

Literally!

Applefur continued. "And then Rosepaw comes out of nowhere! I didn't see her coming – she's a medicine cat! I thought she'd be loyal to the Warrior Code like a good cat!"

"And you've been following it?" Blackshadow asked curiously. Applefur ignored his comment with a flick of her tail and went on. "And then Rosepaw starts padding after him!"

"Thorntail started padding after Rosepaw, not the other way around." Blackshadow pointed out sharply. Maybe that would make Applefur realize that Rosepaw was more or less almost an innocent bystander in all of this! "And besides," Blackshadow continued, his voice monotone: "It is just a game to Thorntail." Applefur's eyes burned into his. "Thorntail doesn't mean anything by it. Once realizes that Rosepaw won't give him what he wants – because she is a medicine cat, and a good one at that – he'll move onto another cat Understand?"

"This is different…" Applefur murmured softly. Blackshadow didn't know what was different, but he let her continue. "I've never…as long as I've known him, seen him like this. When he looks at Rosepaw, he has the softest look in his eyes." Applefur thought for a moment. "Sometimes, he seems sad when he looks at her. It's only a fleeting moment, but it's enough to make my…" Applefur gulped. "Heart ache."

Blackshadow sighed. He knew where Applefur was coming from. He was jealous too. And angry. By the way Rosepaw looked at Thorntail. But he hadn't noticed how Thorntail looked at Rosepaw.

"You're kidding, right?" Blackshadow asked. "He hasn't….really said anything about him and Rosepaw…"

"That Rosepaw infuriates me!" Applefur snarled. Blackshadow was about to compliment her on using 'infuriates' instead of 'angers' and making her sentence more interesting, but realized if he said that Applefur would probably claw his ears off. "Even when I was about to push her into the river," Applefur continued. "She was thinking of Thorntail! Never of herself! Always Thorntail! She was about to die, and all she could think about was Thorntail!" Applefur's tail drooped to the ground, and Blackshadow closed his eyes, trying to imagine the surprise Applefur felt.

"Those two are attracted to each other," Blackshadow sighed. "And they don't even realize it!"

"This doesn't happen all the time," Applefur murmured, wrapping her tail around her paws. Applefur's sapphire eyes leveled with Blackshadow's amber, and Blackshadow realized for the first time how much Applefur looked like Rosepaw. Not that that was a big surprise or anything – they were both pure-blooded ThunderClan cats. This meant they were related…but Blackshadow wanted to go fight a furious ShadowClan patrol alone now, to punish himself for not noticing how similar the two she-cats looked. "It's so obvious." Applefur growled continuing. "You know," she murmured. "Soon I won't be the only one after Rosepaw." Blackshadow looked at her in surprise, but Applefur went on: "Rosepaw's a medicine cat. And anyone with two eyes can tell that she has feelings for Thornntail. There's going to be trouble…whether it is from me, or our Clan. Either way, Rosepaw doesn't get out of this unscathed." Blackshadow nodded. That was true. But Thorntail and Rosepaw had both declared that they were only friends! Nothing more.

Applefur interrupted Blackshadow's thoughts. "Blackshadow," she murmured. "Have you ever been…afraid of Thorntail?"

Blackshadow was quiet for a moment. He remembered whenever he saw Thorntail fighting, yowling for other cat's blood. HE remembered when Thorntail first came to the Clan. Such a clear-as-day bloodthirsty cat, with no kin in the Clan, and no history to speak of. Blackshadow also remembered how Thorntail and Blackshadow always used to but heads before they became friends, and how Thorntail's fierce sapphire gaze used to send shivers down his spine. And it still did.

"Yup." Blackshadow mewed simply, in answer to Applefur's question.

"How can you stay…such a good friend to him?" Applefur asked, her pool-blue eyes glowing with wonder.

"He's a good cat. And he's loyal, and strong. As long as he's not your enemy…" Blackshadow trailed off and thought for a moment. "You should really let it go, Applefur." Her surprised gaze forced him to go on. "You can't compete with him. In fact," he chuckled. "I don't think there's a she-cat in the forest that could. Thorntail always will have them all wrapped around his paw," he chuckled to himself. "Every single one."


	10. Chapter 9

**-looks around- Where'd everybody go? Please review people! I do LOVE reviews! I know i'm being picky here now, since I have trouble even getting a simple review, but I love people telling me what I did wrong, and what I did right (Hey, I'm human.)! That way, I can change the things I'm not doing well, and what I'm doing nicely I can keep doing nicely - without changing it, and making it all...ick. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I know! I'm putting these up quickly! Wow! OO **

**-**

The medicine cat's pale blue eyes absent-mindedly dabbed at a ball of moss as she thought about Applefur.

Blindness.

Rosepaw hadn't ever imagined losing her sight. Ever. But if she had lost it to Applefur…she wouldn't have been able to serve her Clan anymore. And ThunderClan would be without a medicine cat. And ThunderClan without a medicine cat… Rosepaw didn't even want to think about that.

But… Rosepw stopped playing with the moss ball, and stared blankly at her paws. When I hear the sound of Thorntail's voice…_I don't think I'd mind not being able to see. Or not being able to live. As long as I can at least hear Thorntail…be with him…._

Rosepaw's thoughts were interrupted by loud clomping into her den. She purred, thinking that it was Thorntail but looked up to see that Scornpaw had entered her den.

"Hello," Scornpaw purred.

Rosepaw nodded at him, and waited for him to say something else – like if he was hurt, or felt sick. After his first day of training, too…

"Thorntail told me to come and get you." Scornpaw purred, his amber eyes glowing with delight – he had completed his first apprentice mission!

"And?" Rosepaw asked, staring straight into Scornpaw's eyes.

"And," Scornpaw went on, "He told me to tell you to meet him by the Owl Tree."

Rosepaw purred with delight. Thorntail must've figured that Streamstar didn't want her to talk to him anymore. But luckily, his new apprentice could serve as a go-between. Hopefully Scornpaw wouldn't get any ideas, and blab it…

But what was there to blab? Two ThunderClan cats meeting each other in their own territory – as friends? It isn't exactly traitorous behavior. Unless you stretched the truth and threw in the ShadowClan deputy and the WindClan leader pronouncing their love for one another – and declaring to form their Clans as one, with Thorntail as the leader and Rosepaw as a concubine. But if you didn't stretch it to the extremes, you probably wouldn't find anything wrong. Unless…you decided to believe that Thorntail and Rosepaw were rolling around with one another up there.

Still. "Did you tell anyone else about this message to me, Scornpaw?"

"Nope. Thorntail told me not to." Thorntaill had gotten a generic apprentice – the kind that blindly follows orders without question. Nice.

"Thank you, Scornpaw." Rosepaw purred, padding out of her den.

She flashed her eyes to the heavens. The moon was fairly high in the sky. She noticed several warriors disappearing into their dens, and Rosepaw breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Applefur among them.

Only two cats were still awake – or at least out in the open, and that was Howlingheart, Robinwing's mate, and Spottedlight.

Rosepaw felt a pang of curiosity when she noticed Spottedlight guarding the camp with her father. Streamstar was clearly starting to believe the prophecy was good, for one thing, because Spottedlight hadn't been ordered to guard the camp…for such a long time. But Rosepaw wasn't so sure. Spottedlight had betrayed them once to WindClan. Who could say that she wouldn't do it again? Did StarClan know what they were doing?

"Hello, Howlingheart, Spottedlight." Rosepaw nodded at the two cats as she approached them. "I'm going out to collect some herbs."

"I saw a good supply of Night Flower up by the Great Oak," Spottedlight told Rosepaw cheerfully. Rosepaw wondered for a moment why Spottedlight would know about, or care about Night Flower, when Night Flower was very rarely used, when Rosepaw recalled that, thought for an extremely short time, as Flamesoul had told her, Spottedlight had trained as a medicine cat. Never finished the training, but still had received some.

"Th-thank you, Spottedlight." Rosepaw purred. She was uncomfortable lying to her Clanmates – especially Howlingheart, a highly respected warrior, but she had no choice here. Rosepaw muttered a good bye, and padded from the camp.

…

Rosepaw floated to Owl Tree on winged paws, and too her joy, right under the tree was Thorntail, his gray fur turning silver in the pale moonlight.

"I wanted to talk to you after training Scornpaw," Thorntail explained as she came towards him. "To see how you're doing. I don't want any cat making implications about you, since you're a medicine cat…" he murmured. "That's why I sent Scornpaw."

Rosepaw nodded. That was intelligent of him – she had thought that he done something like that.

"So, back to my question." Thorntail purred. "How are you?"

"Fine." Rosepaw answered simply, but then elaborated. "It wasn't you're fault," she told him, flicking the gray tom's side playfully with her tail, referring to the attack on her by Applefur.

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. "Well, either way, I won't let Applefur hurt you again." Rosepaw must've been looking at him doubtfully, because he continued, "I know I'm not very convincing, but just trust me."

"Applefur really cares for you," Rosepaw meowed blankly. "It is my fault for getting in the way."

"In the way of what?" Thorntail asked, sounding as surprised as if the WindClan leader and ShadowClan deputy really_ DID_ just come out of no where and declare their love for each other. "Applefur is not my mate. Just because she _THINKS_ that she's in love with me, doesn't mean I'm going to humor her. I mean, why should I?" Thorntail was talking more to himself then Rosepaw, but Rosepaw answered him anyways. "Because she _does_ care about you."

"Just because she's under the delusion that she loves me?" Thorntail asked, his eyes thoughtful – though his tone was sarcastic. "And…what part of me does she eh…love?" Thorntail asked Rosepaw – to which, the medicine cat had no answer. "Gingerleaf – you know, my old mate?" Rosepaw nodded, and he continued: "Well, Gingerleaf told me that I'm like an award. A source of pride. Like your warrior name." Rosepaw looked at him like a third eye had spontaneously grown on his tail, so he went on. "You flaunt it around, and you get respect. You hear the name…Speedtail," he mewed naming his former mentor in RiverClan – or a random name that he just thought of for an example. "You hear the name Speedtail," he repeated. "And you have respect for that cat. Why? Because they are a warrior. You wouldn't have as much respect for a cat named Speedpaw, or Speedkit, would you?" Rosepaw was silent for a moment, and looked thoughtful.

"So you mean…she-cats want to be with you, because it gives them respect?" she asked. Thorntail nodded. "Other she-cats get jealous, and toms suddenly look at her in a different light. It's not about love." Thorntail chuckled to himself, and raised his gaze to Silverpelt. "Not that I care though. She-cats are best under the moon, at night…alone. So you can…" Thorntail didn't finish his sentence – Rosepaw got the message, and shifted uncomfortably. She happened to be under the moon with him, at night, and alone. She hoped he wasn't implying anything.

He wasn't. He didn't make a move on her, he just continued. "That is the cat I am." He murmured, lowering his gaze from Rosepaw. "It's about having fun at the moment – living for now. I…don't like to think about it too much. But there's not much in my head, you know." He explained. He purred to himself, and was silent.

Rosepaw took his silence, and used it to think. "But that's not true." She meowed, her voice scarcely over a whisper. Thorntail turned to her, and she went on. "There's something in you. I feel…something all around you." It was Thorntail's turn to look at Rosepaw like she had told him that she wasn't a cat – but a thrush that LOOKED like a cat. Rosepaw ignored that glance, and continued. "Something warm."

"Warm?" Thorntail asked her curiously. "Like fire?"

"Yeah." Rosepaw murmured, staring at the gray tom in awe. "And…not just feelings. But…colors, too. All around you. Wherever you step."

"What kind of colors?" Thorntail looked at his side curiously, as if checking his fur color. "Stone gray?"

"No. A fantastic color." Rosepaw purred. "Strong, and beautiful."

"Stone gray isn't beautiful?"

Rosepaw ignored Thorntail's comment. "And…"

"And?" Thorntail asked, looking down at his paws.

"A sad color too. A _sad_ emotion."

Thorntail looked at her in awe for a moment, and if you shaved Rosepaw right at that instant you would find her skin as red as her fur.

"Well, we'd better get back to camp." Rosepaw mewed awkwardly, turning her back on Thorntail. She took a step forward, and instantly felt a sharp pain on her paw. "Ouch!"

Thorntail rushed towards her, and stood at her side, staring at her curiously.

"I just…" Rosepaw lifted her paw and examined it for a moment. "stepped on a thorn or something. But it already fell out."

Thorntail leaned against her, and Rosepaw realized with a jolt that their pelts were touching. Rosepaw started to breathe heavily. She was a medicine cat! She couldn't…

Thorntail stepped away from her, and Rosepaw wanted to yowl for him to come back. That feeling she had just felt…

She didn't have to yowl. Thorntail had moved in front of her. He took a step towards her, and he was closer to her then ever before. His whiskers were touching hers. His chest was touching hers. She suddenly realized with a jolt, that he had wrapped his tail around hers.

What should she do? She was a medicine cat…but this feeling…this joy…Rosepaw had been alone for so long. Too long. A companion…a friend… or a mate…whatever Thorntail _really_ was, Rosepaw liked it.

'_StarClan,'_ she thought. _'This is plenty. I don't need anything else.'_

Rosepaw thought that they were touching enough, but suddenly, Thorntail wrapped his neck around her own. For a moment, in the pale moonlight, they looked as one figure. One beautiful figure.

It lasted just a moment. But the emotions, the swirls that rose in Rosepaw's heart made her want to fly into the sky and thank all the cats of StarClan personally, face to face.

Thorntail backed away from her, his eyes sparkling like Silverpelt above them. Rosepaw felt guilty for a moment, but then realized that she hadn't done anything against the warrior code. Thorntail and she hadn't done…what _mates_ did. They simply touched. Touched.

"Go," Thorntail rasped, licking Rosepaw's ear playfully. "Go. I'll stay here."

Rosepaw looked at him curiously. "Why can't we go back together?"

Thorntail shook his head. "You and I, coming into camp together, at night? Rumors will spread faster then Robinwing gobbles down voles. And that's fast." He murmured, touching her cheek with his tail playfully.

…

Rosepaw blinked open her eyes, as the sun peeked down even in her den. Instantly she remembered the night before, and purred to herself, and left her den. Breakfast.

"Morning, Thorntail." She purred, flicking her tail to greet him when she noticed him by the fresh-kill pile, sniffing curiously at a mouse.

"Uh…about last night…" Thorntail murmured softly. Rosepaw felt cold.

"What about last night?" she asked.

"The…bond we shared," he lowered his voice, and Rosepaw nodded at him, recalling how their whiskers touched. "In RiverClan," Thorntail mewed, "Its something friends do. An everyday thing."

Rosepaw nodded, understanding. "I understand! That moment you enjoy, right?" Thorntail looked surprise, but he nodded, saying that Rosepaw was correct; even though Rosepaw was pretty sure RiverClan customs mirrored ThunderClan's. "That's fine," Rosepaw murmured, using her tail to gently roll a thrush towards her so she could still speak to him. "It's you, Thorntail." She picked up her thrush, and gave him a curt nod, and bounded towards her den.

Friends. They were friends. Rosepaw chuckled to herself. She hadn't had one of those in so long.

…

Thorntail watched the she-cat go, his tail tip twitching as he thought for a moment.

He didn't get to think for long however, because he felt someone's tail on his shoulder. He turned to that someone, and saw Blackshadow's amber eyes narrowed into slits.

"Hey, Blackshadow." He purred.

"She's a medicine cat." Blackshadow mewed simply, and Thorntail wondered for a fleeting moment if Blackshadow had somehow seen them last night.

Luckily, Blackshadow went on: "You didn't come into the Warrior's Den last night, until late. And I was just talking to Howlingheart, Rosepaw left last night too. You didn't… uh…"

"She's still a medicine cat. A _pure_, medicine cat." Thorntail mewed. "Untainted by the evils that mates endure."

Blackshadow looked at him doubtfully for a moment, but finally sighed. "Fine. Anyways, I'm going on a hunting patrol."

"Can I come?" Thorntail asked.

"I'm going with Bearmoon and Furrytail." Blackshadow meowed. Thorntail stared at him, wondering if Blackshadow had some grudge against him, and Blackshadow picked it up, and shook his head. "Robinwing ordered it. And don't you have to train Scornpaw?"

Thorntail nodded, recalling Swiftfoot's advice on making Scornpaw an amazing warrior beyond belief, so it would shine well on Thorntail when Robinwing retired.

"Another thing," Blackshadow meowed. "Robinwing was organizing the patrols as usual…you weren't there. You will still sleeping the day away," Thorntail nodded and let Blackshadow go on. "And Robinwing had Spottedlight confined to the camp – you know, 'guarding', as normal, but Streamstar had Robinwing send her on the Dawn ShadowClan border patrol, and the Sunhigh hunting patrol. Spottedlight." Blackshadow spat Spottedlight's name out like it was a bad piece of prey.

"What's odd about that?" Thorntail asked, taking a bite out of his mouse, and chewing it obnoxiously – just to annoy his friend.

"Well," Blackshadow glared at him for chewing so rudely for a moment before continuing. "It's just odd, that's all. Spottedlight is hated by everyone one day, and the next Streamstar's pushing her on her warriors. Do you know why?"

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. That was odd, admittedly.

A yowl behind them interrupted the two cat's chat, and Thorntail and Blackshadow turned to see Furrytail with her fur bristling.

"Blackshadow, are you going to stand there gossiping all day? We need to hunt. Now."

Blackshadow purred and got to his paws. "See 'ya, Thorntail." He purred, and stared at Thorntail's mouse for a moment. "You hunted already?"

"Technically. I hunted after Moonhigh so…" Thorntail shrugged, and Blackshadow mimicked the gesture. "Fine." He meowed simply, and then went with Furrytail on the hunt.

…

Rosepaw had just swallowed her fresh kill, when she felt a tail tip on her shoulder.

"Hello," she purred getting to her paws and turning to the cat. "What's…oh…"

The ginger cat before her, was Applefur, who's gaze burned into her own.

"If I were you," Applefur snarled, gently hitting Rosepaw's neck with her tail. "I'd stay away from Thorntail."

If those words weren't enough to make even a Clan leader like Streamstar run off and join ShadowClan, the next ones were.

"You might join StarClan sooner then you'd like."


	11. Chapter 10

**Review, Review, Review please! I looove reviews! - **

Rosepaw stared critically at the brown tabby kit at her paws. His little talons were unsheathed, and he was flaying them about.

She was trying to concentrate on little Raykit, and nurse the poor kit back to health – and out of the terrible pain he was in.

But Applefur's warning kept ringing in her ears. Applefur had backed down from killing Rosepaw before – maybe out of guilt or loyalty to her Clan, but something in Applefur's eyes told Rosepaw that the she-cat wasn't bluffing this time.

Luckily, Raykit's mews of pain often rescued her from her fearful thoughts about Applefur. Rosepaw would just have to avoid her. Never leave camp alone – request that a warrior accompany her. Or two. Or six. Blackshadow seemed to be a good friend to her, and now that he seemed to understand Rosepaw's predicament, he would be useful. And Sandpelt had always been friendly to her, and so had Furrytail and Shrewtail.

Rosepaw gently placed a poppy seed into Raykit's mouth, and tapped his forehead with her tail to calm him down a little bit. The sandy-colored kitten's cries of pain stopped after a few moments, and he was much more comfortable. And bearable.

Rosepaw was glad he was able to sleep. The poor kitten had come down with a disease Rosepaw had never seen before. Or at least, she hadn't ever been taught it. Raykit's eyes, which were usually dirty-brown, were now almost red, and bloodshot. In the mouth, Raykit was bleeding profusely, and he was having trouble holding his mother's milk, and certain herbs Rosepaw had given him down. So Rosepaw wasn't sure how well the poppy seed would work – or how long. What's more, Raykit's nose was as wet and watery as the river. Not with the muck that usually came when a cat had a cold. But with blood. Raykit was bleeding. In his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Yet he had no wounds.

Rosepaw would never forget Turtlefeather's terrified eyes, when she ran into Rosepaw's den – scaring Applefur out – and announced that something was wrong with her son. Rosepaw did hope she could help Raykit. Raykit's sister, Morningkit, was abnormally close to her brother, and Rosepaw couldn't – well, didn't want to-imagine Morningkit's expression if Rosepaw told her that her brother had gone to StarClan early.

Rosepaw wanted, more then anything, to be able to heal Raykit. Not only to save him and the grief that Morningkit and Turtlefeather would definitely feel, but also the Clan's faith in Rosepaw. Rosepaw was well aware that the Clan didn't believe that Rosepaw could even cure a cold, because she wasn't fully trained, and had no mentor – in the Clan, at least. But if Rosepaw could save Raykit, these doubts would disappear like the moon did when the sun rose.

But she didn't know _how_ to cure Raykit! She hadn't ever seen it before! Rosepaw had contemplated going to see Blueherb in RiverClan for advice, but then she'd have to leave Raykit. And Rosepaw wasn't sure if Raykit would be alive when she returned.

Suddenly, it clicked.

"I know!" she purred to herself, getting to her paws. "I can send a messenger. A messenger, who will go to RiverClan, get Blueherb, and bring her here!" Duststar, RiverClan's leader, was on good terms with ThunderClan – especially after Thorntail had pointed out to him how WindClan was stealing their prey.

Rosepaw rushed from her den on winged paws, and scanned the camp for a suitable cat.

The first warriors she saw were Applefur and Dawnshimmer. _Next_.

She just caught a glimpse of Thorntail's gray tail disappearing into the apprentice's den – most likely to get Scornpaw. Thorntail was too busy. _Next._

Rosepaw's eyes lit up, when she saw Sandpelt. Good strong she-cat, who she was on good terms with.

Sadly, Rosepaw realized with a pang, Sandpelt was now a queen. She had to take it easy, so her kits would be born safely.

Suddenly, hope arrived. The dark ginger deputy, Robinwing just appeared in the gorse tunnel, with fresh kill in her powerful jaws. Beside her, was her daughter Scarface, chatting away about some gossip – that Robinwing seemed surprisingly into.

"Robinwing!" Rosepaw gasped rushing towards the deputy.

Robinwing passed the fresh kill to Scarface, who took it to the fresh kill pile, and flicked her tail for Rosepaw to go on.

"I need," Rosepaw took a breath. "To send a messenger. To RiverClan."

Robinwing looked at her like Rosepaw had just ordered her to murder Streamstar to become leader, and then have ThunderClan turn away from StarClan and to some other Mythic Aura. It wasn't a look Rosepaw much enjoyed.

"Raykit's sick. And I don't…I don't know what to do! So could you send a cat to RiverClan to get Blueherb?"

Robinwing's eyes suddenly glowed with understanding. "Of course." Robinwing's eyes scanned the camp, and finally rested on, who else, but Applefur. Robinwing flicked her tail for Applefur to approach, and Rosepaw scrunched down, either in fear, or with the hope that Applefur wouldn't notice her.

"What is it, Robinwing?" Applefur asked cheerfully, flicking her tail curiously.

Robinwing brought Applefur up-to-date on Rosepaw's news about Raykit. Applefur looked thoughtful for a moment, and it was a moment before she spoke.

"Does Streamstar know?"

"She's out on patrol," Robinwing explained. "Streamstar would understand. Applefur, you have to hurry. Raykit's life…no, not just Raykit's life." Robinwing's next words made shivers crawl down Rosepaw's spine. Robinwing had realized something Rosepaw had failed to. "The disease might spread to other cats. If Rosepaw can't heal it, or at least figure out what prevents it…StarClan will be accepting many warriors into their ranks."

Applefur nodded, and turned to Rosepaw. "Don't worry, Rosepaw." She purred, giving Rosepaw a playful lick on the ear. "I'll be back faster then you can even _SAY_ 'epidemic.'"

Rosepaw stared at Applefur like she had declared that Silverpelt was just giant balls of gas burning countless fox-length away. It was one thing to be friendly to cover up your treachery, but Applefur was too friendly.

Wait, no.

When Rosepaw stared into Applefur's eyes, they were brimming with more hatred and disgust then Streamstar's had held, when Streamstar had accidentally dunked her paw into some cat-droppings that some apprentice had snuck into her den. Rosepaw liked it better when she was overly friendly.

"Where is Applefur going?" the voice that interrupted the conversation – and Applefur taking her leave, was Streamstar's, and the cats instantly turned to see her bounding towards them, apparently back from leading a patrol.

Robinwing gave her leader the information, clearly feeling the same prickly feeling that time was running out as Rosepaw.

"Well, I don't want Applefur going."

Rosepaw and Applefur both jerked their heads towards their leader, as surprised as if StarClan themselves came down, and told all the medicine cats to stop annoying them on New Moons, so they could catch up on their beauty rest.

"Why not?" Rosepaw and Applefur both burst out, their words melting into one – much too both their distain.

"Who's who?" Streamstar asked jokingly, referring to the fact that Rosepaw and Applefur both looked so much alike, and now were acting so similarly too.

But this was no time for jokes! Why did Streamstar have to be so childish?

"Anyways," Streamstar mewed her words coming out of her mouth like a waterfall, "Applefur is fine, but what if Blueherb knows of the disease and has herbs for it? It would be pointless for us to bring her here, see the disease, and then have her treck all the way back to camp." That made sense, but how could that be avoided? Rosepaw let her leader go on. "A cat with some experience as a medicine cat should go, to be able to give Blueherb a proper description."

"That makes sense and all," Robinwing growled, the fur on her neck bristling. "But Rosepaw has to stay here with Raykit. We can't spare her."

"But we can spare Spottedlight." Streamstar pointed out. "She trained as a medicine cat for a little bit. Blueherb will know her, and trust her more then they would a regular warrior, like Applefur."

"But Spottedlight is a traitor!" Applefur burst out. Rosepaw rolled her eyes. Like Applefur was any LESS of a traitor.

"That was before, this is now." Streamstar growled, the hair on the back of her neck bristling. "Robinwing, just don't have her go on the Sun high patrol, have her replaced. Applefur, you can go tell Spottedlight about her mission."

Robinwing and Applefur both looked at their leader as doubtfully as if Streamstar had declared she had seen a WindClan warrior fly to the moon, and steal fresh kill from a group of Clan cats up there. But in the end, both of them carried out their orders. Applefur trotted over to Spottedlight and gave her the news – to Spottedlight's joy – and Robinwing put Bearmoon on the patrol instead.

"Rosepaw," Streamstar murmured, once the pair of she-cats were out of hearing range. "I was thinking about the prophecy – you know the Spottedlight Glory one, right?"

Rosepaw nodded, and stared at her leader in wonder as she went on. "I think it means what you thought. Spottedlight will bring glory to ThunderClan. You got it in the ThunderClan camp – right when the sun was rising on us." Streamstar sighed heavily. "Spottedlight comes from a strong line. Spottedlight's Grandfather- Robinwing's father- was leader before me – Hollowstar. And Robinwing's mother was a highly respected warrior – by all the Clans. She still is. You know Heatherpelt."

Rosepaw nodded as she flashed a glance over towards the Elder's den, where she saw Heatherpelt lounging outside of it. Rosepaw also discouragingly noticed Swiftfoot hiding Morningkit and Onekit in his den with Heatherpelt in Blindeye, while Turtlefeather looked through the camp high and low for her children. So, the elders were hiding kits from their mothers. Elders had too much time on their paws.

Rosepaw ignored this odd behavior of the elders, and listened to Streamstar. "And Spottedlight's mother, Robinwing… she's one of the greatest cats this forest has ever seen. I'm honored to have her by my side. And her Spottedlight's father…Howlingheart," Streamstar chuckled. "He's my brother. And his actions speak louder then his linage." Rosepaw rumbled an agreement. That was true, Howlingheart was legendary – his deeds were told to kits in all the Clans. But what did a cat's family history have to do with the cat here and now?

Streamstar went on. "Maybe we were putting too much pressure on Spottedlight, and that's why she did what she did."

"But that's no excuse to sell out your own Clan to WindClan!" Rosepaw burst out. She instantly regretted that she had acted so disrespectfully to her leader, so she backed up her sentence. "And I mean, you're my mother. I get a lot of pressure put on me, because I'm the only medicine cat in ThunderClan. And not to mention, I'm always caught wondering if I deserve to be a medicine cat after…" from Streamstar's horrified gaze, Rosepaw didn't finish her sentence, but swept on to something else: "You don't see me running over to WindClan and telling them our battle plans!" And if Rosepaw WAS going to go to another Clan, which she wasn't, it certainly wouldn't be WindClan. Not with that…piece of fox-dung, Runningstar, as leader.

"No." Streamstar meowed. "But you and Spottedlight are different cats."

Rosepaw hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded. She couldn't argue with that. Streamstar continued: "I think she's suffered enough for what she's done. She's been _shunned_ enough. It's time for her to be a normal ThunderClan warrior, and be surrounded by her Clanmates, who won't claw her eyes out for a couple of mouse-tails. And StarClan approves of her too, don't forget, Rosepaw." Streamstar's eyes glowed, and as Spottedlight brushed past them to go on her quest, the leader's eyes looked at Spottedlight like she was a piece of fresh kill waiting to be eaten. "Robinwing will be retiring soon." She mewed, sounding more cheerful then Cheerypaw, when the elder apprentice was able to get even a _single_ 'Nice going' from her hard-going mentor, Furrytail. And _that_ was too cheerful to Rosepaw's liking. "In the next season or so, I'm sure." Streamstar chuckled to herself, and wrapped her tail around Rosepaw. "Spottedlight will become popular with her Clanmates in that time-frame," Streamstar meowed, her voice sounding as sure as Rosepaw was sure that she was a cat. "Spottedlight will become a popular deputy." Rosepaw stared at her leader like she had just declared that she would make a cat who would betray her Clan in a blink of an eye, deputy.

Wait a second! That's exactly what Streamstar was going to do! Rosepaw knew better then to argue with the silver leader, but…Spottedlight? Was Streamstar completely mouse-brained? Had Rosepaw inherited her stupidity? Rosepaw hoped not! If she had, the whole of ThunderClan would be warriors in StarClan by the end of the moon!

Rosepaw shoved the thought of her mind. That was a very probable account, considering Raykit's disease. "Why?" Rosepaw asked, sounding exactly like a kitten on a string of the question why, to simply drive the parent nuts. But Rosepaw was genuinely curious if Streamstar truly _was_ intellectually-challenged. She could ask that without being disrespectful.

"StarClan approves of her." Streamstar explained. "Spottedlight will bring glory to ThunderClan."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes. Yeah, she might. But how much? Saying Spottedlight would bring glory to the Clan was like saying Rosepaw could fight. Rosepaw could hold her own for a little while if ThunderClan was randomly attacked by an organized group of angry squirrels, but she couldn't exactly charge into battle, and take on the ShadowClan deputy without getting her ears clawed off. Just like Spottedlight could probably take on the ShadowClan deputy, and maybe even win, sending her to StarClan. But that didn't mean Spottedlight could lead ThunderClan out of ashes of despair, and not get too cocky when ThunderClan was prosperous, as leaders have to do.

"Don't you think you're rushing into this?" Rosepaw asked curiously, stepping away from her mother to go check on Raykit.

"No," Streamstar meowed as if she were telling Rosepaw that she couldn't eat that piece of fresh-kill before hunting, stopping the apprentice in her tracks. "StarClan have shown that they approve of her. And besides, it'll be quite a few moons before that day comes. If Spottedlight proves to be disloyal before then, then my decision will change."

Rosepaw nodded. That seemed logical. If Rosepaw had Streamstar's intellect, only half of ThunderClan would be in StarClan by the end of the moon. All right. Population control. ThunderClan wouldn't have to worry about starvation.

Hopefully, Streamstar would come to her senses by the time Robinwing retired.

Rosepaw flashed the deputy a glance. '_Please,_' she begged silently. '_Stay strong, Robinwing. Stay deputy, until…_' Rosepaw felt guilty for thinking this about her own mother, but it needed to be thought, in her silent plea to Robinwing. _'Until Streamstar dies,'_

…

"Rosepaw,"

Rosepaw perked her ears up, and turned towards the voice. Raykit, who lay in the moss-nest a few paw-steps away from her, thankfully, was able to hold the poppy seed down, and was sleeping soundly.

Rosepaw had hoped that maybe the cat coming it was Blueherb, even know it was doubtful that Spottedlight had even entered RiverClan territory yet, let alone tear the medicine cat away from her Clan and get Blueherb over.

And it wasn't.

"Hello, Blackshadow." Rosepaw purred. "Back from patrol?"

The black tom nodded, and stared at Raykit for a moment. "Poor scrap," he muttered. "I heard that he was sick…do you want me to take a run and restock your herbs?"

"I'd like to accept that offer," Rosepaw sighed. "But I have no idea what herbs I need. And I'm pretty well-stocked anyways. But thank you." Rosepaw purred.

Blackshadow nodded, and twitched his whiskers. "Well, to drown out the bad news about Raykit," he meowed calmly, "Furrytail's apprentice is going to be made a warrior soon."

Rosepaw purred. That was good news. "Furrytail must be pleased,"

"Furrytail isn't pleased about anything," Blackshadow reminded her, and Rosepaw purred. True, true. Very true. "Well," Blackshadow went on turning his back on her. "I'll go make myself useful in other ways then. Want me to bring you some fresh-kill later?"

"I'm in the mood for a thrush," Rosepaw told him.

"I'll catch one just for you." Blackshadow purred, and licked her ear. Rosepaw's eyes widened at Blackshadow's display of affection, but his amber eyes were glowing with amusement. The tom was only playing. To Rosepaw's surprise, she felt a little put-out.

"See 'ya, Rosepaw." Blackshadow purred as he started to pad from the den. "I think I might go scare the heck out of Scornpaw and his apprentice."

"Uh…" Rosepaw stared at the tom curiously. "Scornpaw's the apprentice."

"According to Streamstar, maybe." Blackshadow pointed out, flicking his tail lazily. "But according to me, Thorntail's the one learning."

"And you're going to scare them?" Rosepaw asked doubtfully. "I thought you were going to do something useful."

"This is useful." Blackshadow mumbled before padding from the den. "If I don't, Thorntail will get bored and leave Scornpaw in the middle of nowhere." Blackshadow was gone.

Rosepaw looked down at her paws. Blackshadow. Thorntail. What was that feeling that had run through her when Blackshadow had licked her?

Rosepaw shook her head violently. Thorntail! She liked _Thorntail_. And she shouldn't even like _Thorntail_ the way she did! Let alone his best friend!

Rosepaw sighed heavily, and turned her attention back to the kit.

…

"Rosepaw, Rosepaw!"

Rosepaw blinked her blue eyes as her name was repeated. From the sound of the voice, it wasn't very good news.

Rosepaw pricked her ears, as she saw the golden she-cat, Spottedlight leap into the den, her emerald eyes dark with sorrow. Uh-oh. That wasn't good news.

"What is it, Spottedlight?" Rosepaw asked. She looked around, expecting to see the blue-gray she-cat that was RiverClan's medicine cat pad up behind the spotted she-cat. "Where's Blueherb?"

"In the RiverClan camp." Spottedlight meowed, her eyes flashing about for a reason Rosepaw couldn't understand.

In the camp? Why in the name of StarClan was Blueherb still in her Clan? Rosepaw was tempted to claw Spottedlight's spotted ears off, but decided against it. Don't kill the messenger yourself. You get someone else to do that.

"RiverClan couldn't spare her. They…they have the same problem as us…" Spottedlight murmured, digging her claws into the ground. "They already lost two kits and an elder from it."

Rosepaw took in a breath. That wasn't good. Her sapphire eyes burned into Spottedlight's. "Does Blueherb know anything about it?"

"Nothing," Spottedlight meowed, lowering her head, probably to avoid Rosepaw's fierce gaze. "They've been calling it _The Blood_. Blueherb says nothing seems to work…"

Rosepaw's eyes strayed towards Raykit, who was currently sleeping soundly. In other words, Raykit was going to die.

Rosepaw tore her gaze away from him, and back towards Spottedlight. One question remained.

"Is it contagious?" Rosepaw rasped, each word hurting her.

Spottedlight didn't speak for a moment. "Very. You…uh…get it from licking the blood up, according to Blueherb."

Rosepaw sighed with relief. Well, nobody had licked Raykit. Rosepaw hadn't – Medicine Cat Training 101 there, and nobody else had…

Rosepaw suddenly realized. Turtlefeather had most likely cleaned her kit off when he first stared bleeding. And she probably had given her kits some of her milk…maybe spreading it to them.

"StarClan," Rosepaw breathed. "Why have you brought this upon us?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, uh...I got a flame. Huh. Look at that. -blinks- I guess Flames are Welcome! I'm happy now! -puts on badge- I've been flamed! Yay! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter peeps! Took me awhile, I know, and I...certaintly didn't make up for it, because I didn't write it up to well, but...eh...enjoy! And please review! **

A flake fell from the stone-gray sky, and a blanket of frost was starting to cover the ground around her. From her tail-tip to her nose, she felt the chill of leaf-bare blowing through her. Prey was getting scarce. The first snow was early. Rosepaw could tell that even the prey was surprised at Leaf-fall's early survival.

Rosepaw sniffed the air. The scent of the forest around her instantly filled her nostrils, and a shiver coursed through her, when she realized that wherever the disease had come from, it was in the forest around her.

"The Blood…" she murmured, naming the sickness as RiverClan had. It suited it well.

Raykit was dead. Cause of death? Blood loss.

Rosepaw hadn't told Turtlefeather about it yet. Only Streamstar. And only Streamstar, Spottedlight, and she knew of the dark cloud looming over the Clan. The Blood.

"Rosepaw,"

A voice behind her jerked Rosepaw from her thoughts, and she turned to see a gray ThunderClan warrior bounding towards her, flicking his tail in a greeting.

"Hey," she meowed, flicking her tail as well – in an attempt to flirt. Thorntail nodded at her, his eyes as bright as the shining sun above them.

"Hiya, Rosepaw." He purred, his voice as smooth as the river would be, if it froze over. "Out collecting herbs?"

"Actually, I was..." Rosepaw trailed off. She truly was trying to find the cause of The Blood, but she couldn't tell Thorntail that – Streamstar didn't want a panic. So she left her sentence as is 'Actually, I was.'

Thorntail waited for her to continue, but she didn't, so he did. "I sent Scornpaw out on a wild goose chase," he meowed. "So I have some time to goof off, before he realizes what I did to him."

"What did you send him to do?" Rosepaw asked curiously.

"I sent him to hunt an OwlRabbit." Thorntail answered, giving Rosepaw's ear an affectionate lick. "And they don't exist." He added, matter-of-factly.

Rosepaw couldn't control herself. "Why'd you do that?" Rosepaw burst out. She could have handled that better, but what else could she do? Scornpaw was out there, alone with some disease spreading about! Well, actually, he might be safer out there, then in the camp… But Thorntail was acting awfully irresponsibly!

"So I could have some time to myself." Thorntail answered, looking at her as if she had asked him if he was truly a cat, and had not asked him why he had deceived his apprentice. "And Swiftfoot taught me the same thing. I don't care what the Warrior Code says, orders shouldn't be carried out blindly." He grunted, nodding in agreement with himself. Rosepaw regarded him for a moment, and then sighed. That did make sense, she supposed. But still! "Thorntail," she mewed, changing the subject. "Did you happen to see Blackshadow?" she recalled the black tom explaining to her how he was going to scare Thorntail a bit. She couldn't help but wonder if he had been successful.

"Yeah." Thorntail purred with amusement, as he started to give his tail a wash. "He pounced on Scornpaw right in the middle of our training session. He chose a good moment to." Rosepaw looked at him, so Thorntail explained. "I had just finished telling Scornpaw to expect the unexpected." Rosepaw purred, and the two cats were silent for a moment. Thorntail's story couldn't help but remind Rosepaw of her own mentor, Flamesoul, and how they had once been so close…until…

"What herbs are you looking for?" Thorntail asked, interrupting Rosepaw's thoughts. "I could help you out."

Rosepaw stared at the smoky gray tom for a heartbeat, quickly thinking up something to say. "Juniper berries." She mewed, naming the first herb she could think of. "I should…uh…stock up, before the snow totally covers them."

Thorntail nodded, and the ThunderClan warrior lowered his head, and started sniffing around. "So," he mewed starting conversation. "Why'd you decide to be a medicine cat, and not a warrior?"

"My father," Rosepaw began, starting to sniff around as well, even though she knew Juniper Berries didn't grow in the area that she and Thorntail were in. "Told me how much he respected Flamesoul for what he was doing – it was shortly after Flamesoul healed an injured shoulder of his," Rosepaw murmured, her sapphire eyes clouding as she recalled. "I was always Daddy's Little Kit," she purred, recalling the countless dawns they had spent in one another's company. Her father's emerald eyes, glowing with warmth and love when he looked at her. "And I wanted nothing more then to please him. When I told him my decision…he was so proud. I remember…when Flamesoul announced who he was taking on an apprentice, he was…amazed. His eyes lit up…" Rosepaw chuckled to herself, recalling how he would go out of his way to see her when she first started staying in the medicine cat's den. "And at that Gathering, before Streamstar even made the announcement that her daughter was becoming a medicine cat, he had made sure he had told every cat in the hollow. Twice."

Thorntail purred with amusement, and batted Rosepaw's side playfully with his tail. "That's nice." He purred his voice as warm as the previous Newleaf. "Your father loves you very much. Who is he?" he seemed to pause for a moment, in thought. "Swiftfoot, maybe? No…his mate is Sandpelt…"

Rosepaw looked at him in utter horror – as if he had told her that he had found a river of mouse-bile, and had suggested that they swim in it together. But she suddenly remembered that she had never told Thorntail that her father had passed on to StarClan. "Uh…he died." She rasped, thinking about it now. "Shortly after I was apprenticed."

Thorntail's tail stopped moving, and the warrior was silent for a long time. One sure fire way to end a conversation. Talk about how great your father was, and then tell your partner that he died.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Thorntail rasped his voice as rough as tree bark. "Did he die in a battle?"

"Greencough," Rosepaw murmured, recalling her tawny father lying in hers and Flamesoul's den, breathing his last breath. "Your mother's gone too, right?" Thorntail blinked at her surprised, and Rosepaw remembered that Blackshadow had told her of Thorntail's mother – not Thorntail himself. "We're kind of alike," she purred.

"Yeah. Anyways, I bet you did all you could to save him," Thorntail meowed, as if Rosepaw hadn't mentioned his mother.

"Yeah…" Rosepaw meowed, taking Thorntail's hint – don't talk about the mother. "But he still died." After a moment's pause she murmured, "I have no right to call myself a medicine cat."

"Sure you do. I bet'cha Flamesoul lost cats too. Blueherb too." Thorntail purred, trying to comfort her. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"No, its not that. Flamesoul…taught me how to deal with losing a cat."

"It must be cool," Thorntail purred, changing the subject, "To be able to talk to StarClan every night in your dreams." Thorntail looked at her in wonder for a moment, his eyes full of wonder and astonishment. "You get to speak to all the greatest warriors. Like Kindleheart, and Shallowleaf…and that one cat you liked…Tigertail, too." Rosepaw stared at him blankly, thinking of the few time she had met with StarClan before IT had happened. She recalled Hollowstar, the former leader of ThunderClan, with his pale amber eyes that seemed to stare right through her. Hollowstar's pelt, which was both as dark as the night sky, but somehow…at the same time had seemed to glow. She remembered how Hollowstar had welcomed her as a medicine cat. A shiver ran through the dark ginger she-cat, and she suddenly realized that Thorntail hadn't stopped talking. "…and you get to get to hear the future from StarClan and stuff…"

"It does sound nice." Rosepaw meowed without thinking about the consequences of her words. But as soon as the words escaped her, Rosepaw wanted to recapture them and force them back down her own throat! Great StarClan!

"What do you mean it 'sounds' nice?" Thorntail asked her looking at her like she had told him StarClan had told her to tell him that he should be nicer to mice, because they were very well organized and could get revenge.

"I don't do that." Rosepaw murmured, fighting to let the words come out of her mouth. "I don't speak to StarClan."

Thorntail looked at her as if she had said that she didn't eat anymore. "StarClan doesn't speak to me…" Rosepaw's eyes widened as she said that. She had known herself for awhile. Then how could she have gotten a sign from them? StarClan didn't walk in her dreams, why would they bother to send her a sign!? Why her, and not Streamstar? So…that Spottedlight sign…

…

"StarClan knows that I don't deserve to be a medicine cat, so they don't speak to me." Thorntail's eyes widened as Rosepaw went on. "I can't be the medicine cat my father wanted me to be." Thorntail stared blankly at her for a moment, his eyes as wide as full-moons.

"Why wouldn't you deserve to be a medicine cat?" Thorntail asked, his voice not accusing, but thoughtful. Thorntail could tell he had comforted the apprentice with his tone, so he hated to go on. But he had to find out why. "Are you HalfClan or something?" Rosepaw looked at him like he had told her that he was secretly a medicine cat himself, so he explained. "You know. Was your father in RiverClan or something?"

Rosepaw's eyes suddenly glowed with understanding. "So that's what HalfClan is. I've never heard the term before…" Rosepaw meowed, sounding as if she was talking in her sleep and not having a conversation with a tom-cat. "But no. My father was a ThunderClan tom through and through. His name was Crimsonheart…"

"Then if StarClan disapproves of you," Thorntail snorted, unable to hide his distaste. "Then they're all mouse-brains. Every one of them. You're a fantastic medicine cat, Rosepaw." His words didn't seem to convince her, so he swept on. "Your father was a great warrior, I bet. Your mother is ThunderClan leader. What could possibly be wrong with you?"

"Uh-huh." Thorntail's answer evidently hadn't soothed the medicine cat, it was as clear as the fact that Rosepaw's fur was scarlet.

Rosepaw was silent for a moment. "Want to go to Sunningrocks?" she asked, her voice hardly even audible.

"Why?"

Rosepaw was secretly wishing that they would meet a RiverClan patrol – or even a RiverClan warrior STEALING from Sunningrocks. It didn't matter how, but Rosepaw needed to see a RiverClan cat. She silently hoped that maybe the situation had gotten better, and Blueherb had either found a cause or cure.

"I know a few good herbs there. I would go alone, but its close to the RiverClan border…" and Rosepaw really enjoyed the gray warrior's company.

"So you need me to protect you if any of them decide to get rough, yes?" Thorntail flexed his claws, as if he was seeing a RiverClan warrior right before him. Rosepaw was curious about his hostility, especially after recently learning that Thorntail had been born in RiverClan.

"That's right." Rosepaw purred, lying between her teeth. But uh…don't attack unless they seem hostile…"

"I'll threaten them first. Got it."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go." She meowed, taking a few paw steps towards where SunningRocks was.

…

Thorntail let Rosepaw rush forward into SunningRocks, while he watched the dark ginger she-cat with curious eyes. He couldn't help but be curious. Why didn't StarClan speak to her? He had meant every word he had said to her. Rosepaw's blood was as pure as grass was green, and had come from a powerful heritage. Thorntail couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the emotion that flared up inside him whenever he saw her. Most likely she felt it too. But he had only been friendly like this to Rosepaw for about a moon. Rosepaw hadn't even gone to Moonstone again yet, so she wouldn't have known for sure yet. So it couldn't have been his fault!

Besides, technically, if you searched for a loophole, medicine cats could HAVE mates. They just couldn't do what mates did. And that thing was, mate. At least that had always been Thorntail's assumption.

"Awfully close to RiverClan, aren't you, Thorntail?"

The voice knocked Thorntail from his thoughts of Rosepaw, and he jerked his head around to see Applefur's elder brother, Bearmoon trotting towards him, Shrewtail and Robinwing beside him.

Thorntail ignored the scorn in Bearmoon's tone, and dipped his head at the deputy. "Hello Robinwing. Assessing the apprentices?" he asked referring to Bearmoon and Shrewtail. He could be scornful too.

"You looked like you were longing for that stretch of land beyond the river," Robinwing meowed as if he hadn't spoken. "Are you truly loyal to us, Thorntail?"

Thorntail stared blankly at her for a moment, gaping. He had NOT been looking at RiverClan territory! He had been looking at Rosepaw…well, neither one was exactly a good thing to be longing for, so he just retorted,

"Yeah." Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. "The cats over there are nicer."

The patrol of cats looked shocked that Thorntail hadn't denied it, and he turned his head back to look towards RiverClan territory, this time trying to look even more fascinated.

"Or are you looking at RiverClan?" Shrewtail asked, the golden tom settling himself down at Thorntail's side. "The whole Clan's noticed, Thorntail. You haven't gotten a new mate since Gingerleaf. You've been spending a lot of your time with _her _recently." Shrewtail was referring to Rosepaw.

Shrewtail paused for a moment, and Thorntail fixed the warrior with a look that he hoped would make the warrior fall over dead.

"RiverClan cats never did have any respect for the warrior code." Bearmoon pointed out, in mock helpfulness. Thorntail opened his mouth, to agree with Bearmoon – he enjoyed that sort of thing, when to his surprise Robinwing flicked her tail for silence.

"That's enough." She growled, her hackles rising. To Thorntail, she meowed, "There are plenty of she-cats in the Clan." Her voice was soft now, to Thorntail's surprise. When he stared into her robin-egg-blue eyes, they were warm enough that he almost got a burn. She continued. "Rosepaw's an innocent medicine cat without a mentor to guide her. Why don't you look elsewhere? Weren't you looking at Featherfrost on a patrol earlier?" she looked thoughtful, for a moment. "And Applefur looks almost exactly like Rosepaw. And I know she has an eye on you. Just some advice, Thorntail." She gave him a curt nod. To the two toms, she added, her voice with its normal authority, "Alright. WindClan border. Now. No more side tracks."

With that, the ThunderClan deputy started to race off. Bearmoon and Shrewtail watched her go for a moment, before they too followed her.

…

Rosepaw was acutely aware of the conversation Thorntail was having with his Clan mates, as she looked around. No sign of RiverClan. Rosepaw sighed heavily. She'd be able to see Blueherb soon, when she went to HighStones for the HalfMoon, but she wanted to hear how Blueherb was doing NOW. Not later.

Rosepaw sighed, and was about to turn back towards Thorntail when a voice called out to her.

"Rosepaw? You're Rosepaw, aren't you?"

Rosepaw turned her head, to see where the voice was coming from. Unsure whether this was a trap or not, as she remembered Applefur, she turned her head to check to see what Thorntail was up to. But the smoky tom was still talking to the patrol of warriors. Rosepaw doubted anyone would come after her, now, right under a fresh patrol's nose.

Rosepaw pricked her ears. "I'm Rosepaw. Where…are you?"

"Oh, sorry."

Rosepaw suddenly heard a splash in the river, and in a heartbeat, saw a beautiful she-cat step onto the shore. Her fur was as black as a raven's, and was as shiny as the stars of Silverpelt. The cat's eyes, which burned into Rosepaw's, were like sapphires, and sparkled like the gems they looked like. This mysterious dark she-cat's tail was almost as long as he body, and she was very tall. The cat carried the scent of RiverClan, anad from her height, and age, she seemed to be a young warrior.

"Blueherb sent me," the cat explained breathlessly, her voice as beautiful as she was.

"And who are you?" Rosepaw asked.

The black she-cat chuckled nervously. "Oh, we haven't met yet. I'm Blueherb's new apprentice. My name is Shadenight."

Rosepaw stared at the she-cat in pure jealousy for a moment. Rosepaw had always thought of Blueherb as her mentor, once Flamesoul had left. Now, Rosepaw had to SHARE the medicine cat, with another.

"Well…why are you here?" Rosepaw asked. "You say Blueherb sent you? Good news, I hope?"

Shadenight shook her head. "We were hoping you'd have some."

"If we get any, I promise I'll send someone over." Rosepaw murmured, staring into Shadenight's sparkling eyes. "Is RiverClan getting worse?"

"We're coping." Shadenight meowed, after a moment's pause. "We're not doing…as good as we could, but it's not a crisis." Rosepaw had a feeling that Shadenight was lying, to protect her Clan. Rosepaw didn't pry.

"Tell Blueherb to send someone over if you find anything out. And if Duststar is…reluctant," Rosepaw knew leaders didn't always jump to help other Clans. "Tell him that a disease in ThunderClan could spread to RiverClan in a heartbeat. Same goes for us."

The other medicine cat apprentice dipped her head. "I'll tell him." Shadenight promised, turning around to go into the river. "StarClan light your path." With that, the RiverClan she-cat swam on home.

Rosepaw turned around, and saw that the patrol Thorntail had been speaking to had left. And the gray tom had been looking at Rosepaw and Shadenight the whole time.

"She's a medicine cat apprentice." Rosepaw explained breathlessly, as she bounded towards him. "Shadenight."

"Shadenight?" Thorntail asked slowly. "Shadenight What'd she want?"

"Uh…just reminded me of some things that Blueherb had to teach me, that's all." Rosepaw purred, straining to keep The Blood a secret.

"Oh. Want to go back to camp?"

"Uh…yeah." Rosepaw sighed, realizing she wasn't going to find anything right now. "Let's go."

…

Rosepaw bounded through the gorse tunnel, with Thorntail right at her side. Rosepaw purred to herself. She felt safer in the camp, then out. Especially now, with an invisible threat stalking around.

An invisible threat that had invaded the camp. Rosepaw didn't get to enjoy her safety long. Instantly, Furrytail rushed over, her words spilling from her mouth.

"Something's wrong with Cheerypaw! I started to groom her for the ceremony, and," Furrytail's voice was drowned out by Turtlefeather, who Rosepaw hadn't noticed come up. "I went into your den Rosepaw, to check on Raykit, and he's dead! And…and…there's something wrong with Morningkit too! She was with the elders, and Swiftfoot says she just started bleeding!"

Rosepaw stared at Turtlefeather and Furrytail with horror. Turtlefeather and Furrytail were older, and stronger then the three other cats who had gotten sick. But both of them had been grooming the sick cats at some point. Which, according to Blueherb's realization, meant that they weren't going to be around much longer.

"Whoa!" Swiftfoot was rushing towards her now, the elder's voice sounding out above the other two worried she-cats. "There's something wrong with Heatherpelt…"

Rosepaw nodded. Heatherpelt had probably groomed one of the kits…

"Thorntail," she hissed turning to her companion. "Go help Heatherpelt to my den, okay? Do not groom her."

Thorntail looked at her like she had told him to shove Morningkit down Heatherpelt's throat. "Why not?"

"Just listen to me!" Rosepaw snapped. "Furrytail, Turtlefeather." She growled, suddenly taking authority. "Go to my den. Help Cheerypaw and Morningkit in there. Don't groom them. They'll have to walk for themselves – don't carry them." Rosepaw watched Thorntail help Heatherpelt to her den, and winced. Grooming was one way to get the disease, but what if there was another way to catch it? Too late, Rosepaw realized she might have just sentenced Thorntail to death.

She didn't have time to tread on that long, as Furrytail and Turtlefeather rushed off to carry out their orders, and Swiftfoot spoke.

"Should I do anything?"

"Yes," Rosepaw meowed. "Try to calm them down. Don't groom them though. They respect you. They'll listen to you."

Swiftfoot dipped his head and turned tail, and rushed into Rosepaw's den.

Rosepaw sighed. She had to do something. She had to do something now! "You killed Raykit."

A voice startled Rosepaw out of her worries, and she turned to see Dawnshimmer there, the dark she-cat's hackles rose.

"That's even more ridiculous then your accusation that Thorntail and I are mates!" Rosepaw snapped, impatient. She didn't have time to argue with Dawnshimmer!

"You are seeing Thorntail!" Dawnshimmer argued, lashing her tail. "You were with him, when you should've been with Raykit! And StarClan probably brought this upon us because of you! You're a medicine cat! You can't have a mate!"

Rosepaw's eyes flashed blue fire. She and Thorntail weren't mates! Rosepaw started to wonder why Dawnshimmer cared so much about Raykit, when she remembered that Dawnshimmer was Turtlefeather's sister, and Raykit was her nephew.

"Thorntail and I are friends. Nothing more." Rosepaw growled, digging her claws into the ground.

Dawnshimmer seemed to not have heard her. "What, Thorntail couldn't nab any normal she-cats? Intelligent She-cats? Pretty She-cats? So he lowered himself to picking up trash like you? I guess he isn't what Applefur thought he was. He's just a disloyal RiverClan tom, who doesn't even know the first thing about the Warrior Code, or StarClan."

"Shut up," Rosepaw snapped, rage burning through her. "You don't know him! He knows far more about it then you!"

Dawnshimmer unsheathed her claws, and Rosepaw did the same. Dawnshimmer had bunched her muscles together to pounce. Rosepaw did the same.

"You piece of fox-dung!" Dawnshimmer snarled, and leaped into the air.

Rosepaw cringed, and closed her eyes expecting the she-cat to fall right on her.

But she didn't.

She slowly opened one eye, and saw the most peculiar thing.

Dawnshimmer was lying on her side, right before Rosepaw, staring up at another cat in pure shock. Rosepaw knew why she was shocked.

A dark ginger she-cat had Dawnshimmer held down, and her emerald eyes gleamed with a hate that Rosepaw was used to being directed at her.

"Now that's just plain harassment, Dawnshimmer." Applefur snarled, staring down at her friend with disgust. "You're a warrior. You should be above harassing medicine cats."

"B-but…" Dawnshimmer began, but Applefur cut her off.

"Flowertail's kits will be apprenticed soon. Streamstar will be looking for good mentors. You're a young, strong she-cat – a good candidate. But she won't even choose a cat that is so disloyal; they'd bother the medicine cat!"

Applefur crawled off of the other cat, and sighed. "Run along, Dawnshimmer."

Dawnshimmer, still in shock, scurried off to the Warrior's Den.

Rosepaw was just as shocked as Dawnshimmer. She stared at Applefur curiously. Who was she, and what had she done to the cat that had been terrorizing her?

"Th-thanks." Rosepaw meowed, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't thank me." Applefur snapped. "I just didn't like hearing how she talked about Thorntail." Applefur's tone was enough to make Rosepaw run into Streamstar's den, and get comfort from her mother.

Applefur's gaze softens. "I didn't expect you to snap like that at her. I…guess even you have a limit, don't you, Rosepaw?"

Rosepaw nodded.

"You're…serious about Thorntail, aren't 'ya, Rosepaw?" Applefur asked curiously.

Rosepaw sighed heavily, and lowered her voice. "I like him in a way I shouldn't…yeah." She wasn't sure about admitting this to Applefur, but…already had once before anyways. So…

"He gets this softest look in his eye, whenever he…is looking at you." Applefur meowed, wistfully. The warrior jerked her head towards Rosepaw's den. "Well, I'll shut up about it. But either way, you need to help those cats."

Rosepaw had almost forgotten about The Blood. She dipped her head at Applefur, in another way of saying thanks, and bounded into her den.


	13. Chapter 12

**This is probably the worst chapter I have written! Ever! And if you look at Chapter 1-5, _that_ is saying something. I hope you can hold your lunch. But please read it! And please review! -puppy dog eyes- Please?**

Rosepaw had tried everything she could.

"Eat it, Cheerypaw." Rosepaw mewed desperately, as she pushed a poppy seed towards the apprentice.

Cheerypaw let out a grunt, and started to writhe around in pain some more, flailing her limbs about. Her piercing screams made Rosepaw wonder if some ShadowClan warriors were mumbling at that moment about how loud ThunderClan were.

Behind Rosepaw, she was acutely aware of Turtlefeather and Furrytail staring in horror at what they knew would be their fate soon enough.

Heatherpelt had already died.

"Great StarClan!" Turtlefeather gasped. "Rosepaw, can't you give her something to ease the pain?"

"I'm trying to give her a poppy seed!" Rosepaw snapped, getting really impatient with the whole matter. Everyone seemed to think that she had no idea what she was doing!

Turtlefeather looked taken back at Rosepaw's attitude, but she shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Rosepaw. I mean ease the pain. Forever."

Rosepaw stared at Turtlefeather in horror. The queen was suggesting that she kill Cheerypaw! And Turtlefeather was Cheerypaw's mother!

"I think that would be best…" Furrytail murmured softly, looking at her paws. "She's in such pain."

And Furrytail was Cheerypaw's mentor!

"How can you be so cold-hearted!?" Rossepaw cried turning back to the cat that was clearly in more agony then she could imagine.

"I agree with them."

Rosepaw pricked her ears, and turned to the familiar voice. Streamstar stood before her, twitching her tail curiously. "Rosepaw," her leader breathed. "There's nothing you can do. She will journey to StarClan. At least this way, it will be less painful. Give her some yew."

"Yew? You mean deathberries?" Rosepaw cried, her eyes widening. Streamstar nodded. "Furrytail," she murmured turning to Cheerypaw's mentor. "Before we send Cheerypaw on the journey, I am going to give her a warrior name to carry to StarClan."

"That would be best," Furrytail sighed, lowering her gaze. "Something honorable."

Rosepaw shivered. These cats had just chosen to kill Cheerypaw! Sure, it was out of mercy…but if StarClan hadn't called her yet, then they hadn't called her yet! They had no right to take StarClan's will into their own paws!

Rosepaw opened her mouth to object, but Streamstar had begun the ceremony.

"StarClan," her mother breathed her voice coming out just the faintest whisper, "This apprentice has trained the ways of your honorable code, and has given her life to serve her Clan. Receive her as a warrior. Let this warrior, be known as Cheerysong."

Rosepaw padded towards the apprentice and her mother, and noticed how Cheerysong's tabby pelt was matted with blood. As was the moss in which the poor she-cat lay on.

"Give her the yew." Streamstar ordered. Rosepaw didn't budge, and Streamstar's voice hardened. "Give her the yew, Rosepaw!"

Rosepaw was about to say that StarClan would call Cheerysong when they called her, but…they called her. Cheerysong suddenly stopped her spasms, and was silent.

"StarClan called her." Streamstar breathed, saying exactly what Rosepaw was about to. "Before I came in here," the leader continued, as if there wasn't a dead cat before her, as if there _weren't_ three cats in front of her who knew in their hearts that they were going to die, as if the medicine cat _wasn't _plotting a coup against the leader. "I spoke to the Clan about The Blood…they'll be keeping a lookout for anything suspicious…" Streamstar didn't wait for Rosepaw to answer, and bounded out of the den. Most likely she had instinctively known that the medicine cat had been ready to claw her eyes out for a couple of mouse-tails.

Coward.

"Cheerysong has gone to StarClan…" Turtlefeather murmured her leaf-green eyes wide with disbelief. "First Raykit, then Cheerysong…" she wrapped her tail protectively around Morningkit, as if she could defend her other daughter from The Blood.

"She'll be meeting me, at least, soon." Furrytail sighed. "Both Heatherpelt, my mother, and my apprentice, will greet me."

"Don't talk like that!" Rosepaw ordered, as she began to look at Morningkit, who only had her ears spewing out blood.

"If I end up like Cheerysong," Furrytail continued. "You know, in that agony, Rosepaw, don't hesitate to give me the yew. I don't want to endure that pain."

Turtlefeather mewed something that might have been an agreement.

"Uh…" Rosepaw stared at the Queen and the warrior not knowing what to say. How could she…?

"Rosepaw, Rosepaw!"

Rosepaw jerked her head behind her, and saw Robinwing leap into the den, nodding her head to the exit of the den. "There are a couple of RiverClan cats here. To see you, I think."

Rosepaw looked at Robinwing like she had told Rosepaw that there was a deer in their camp that was requesting to become a medicine cat apprentice.

"Who is it?" Rosepaw asked, flicking her tail towards Turtlefeather and Furrytail. "I'm a little busy right now…"

"It's important," Robinwing murmured, as she padded from the dead.

"I'll be back in a heartbeat," Rosepaw promised the worried cats, as she crawled from her den into the camp.

…

As Rosepaw exited her den, she was greeted by Blackshadow, who wasted no time in telling her to go into Streamstar's den, which she did.

"Robinwing mentioned a RiverClan cat?" Rosepaw asked, padding into the den.

Streamstar's ocean blue eyes glowed, as she flicked her tail to the cat sitting beside her, who Rosepaw recognized at Thorntail's old mentor from RiverClan, Speedtail. Beside the spotted tom, was a small golden she-cat that Rosepaw didn't recognize. And beside her, to Rosepaw's surprise and distain, was Spottedlight.

"Duststar sent us," the RiverClan she-cat explained giving Rosepaw a curt nod.

Rosepaw had assumed that.

"I'm going to be frank." Speedtail meowed, his voice filled to the brim with gloom. "RiverClan has been weakened by the disease."

"Thanks for the invitation to attack," Spottedlight meowed sarcastically. "Why are you here? If it's a plea for territory, then you can just shove said plea up your…"

"This isn't for you to decide, Spottedlight." Streamstar cut the warrior of sharply. Spottedlight dipped her head, accepting Streamstar's authority. Streamstar continued, to the RiverClan cats. "But why are you here?"

"Certainly not for territory." Speedtail growled, curling his upper lip. "But we knew that you were having difficulty with The Blood as well,"

"How?" Spottedlight asked, the fur on her neck rising.

"Uh…you told us, when you asked Blueherb for help, remember Spottedlight?" the gray RiverClan she-cat snapped, lashing her tail. Rosepaw had to sustain a chuckle. Spottedlight had been sent on that mission herself!

Spottedlight looked acutely embarrassed. "Okay, so you know we're weaker then we could be. But that by no means that we're going to let RiverClan take some of our land."

Rosepaw looked at her mother, expecting her to silence the warrior, but instead she was looking at Spottedlight, with pure pride in her eyes. Rosepaw was going to be sicker then the cats in her den, if this went on.

"Awfully defensive, aren't you?" Speedtail asked, narrowing his emerald eyes. "No. We came to tell you that Blueherb found the cause."

All the ThunderClan cats pricked their ears.

"Well, actually Puddlespots found the cause…" Speedtail meowed, looking at, what was probably his mate with pride. "And that cause is Scarlet Flowers."

"And what in the name of StarClan are Scarlet Flowers?" Spottedlight interrupted sharply.

Rosepaw looked down at her paws. She had never heard the term before, but it was obvious what they were. Flowers that were scarlet.

"They're flowers that are scarlet." Puddlespots explained politely, although she looked ready to claw Spottedlight's eyes out for being so mouse-brained.

"We don't have any flowers like that in our territory." Rosepaw murmured softly.

"Neither does RiverClan," Speedtail meowed, nodding respectfully at the ginger-colored medicine cat. "And I've raided ShadowClan twice," he said this sentence with pride. It was no secret that RiverClan and ShadowClan were always arguing about something or another. "And they don't have any flowers, let alone scarlet ones."

"What does ShadowClan have to do with this?" Rosepaw wasn't sure who asked it, either Spottedlight or Streamstar. Their voices were so similar.

"Think," Puddlespots murmured. "If Scarlet Flowers don't grow in ThunderClan or RiverClan, how did our cats catch the disease?"

No one seemed to have an answer. Why hadn't Rosepaw wondered that?

"Does WindClan have them?" Streamstar asked curiously.

"Yes." Puddlespots meowed grimly. "And I saw a couple of WindClan warriors cross into our territory with the flowers."

"So they're trying to poison us!" Spottedlight hissed, lashing her tail. Rosepaw wanted to run into WindClan territory, and claw Runningstar's eyes out. Well, actually, she had wanted to do that for a long while, ever since she realized how perverted the leader was.

"Wait," Rosepaw mewed realizing something. "How do Scarlet Flowers give you the blood? Why would WindClan cats want to come in contact with the disease?"

"At night," Speedtail mewed. "We saw the flower give off spores. They get on your fur. When you lick it off, you get the disease. Only at night do the spores appear. So WindClan cats could come in contact during the day."

"Leave the flowers in our territory," Spottedlight meowed, stating WindClan's plan. "And then wait for the spores to rain on our warriors. From there, it would spread."

"Exactly." Puddlespots mewed, nodding at the spotted she-cat.

"Why did Duststar take the time to tell us this?" Streamstar asked narrowing her ocean-blue eyes into slits.

Puddlespots and Speedtail exchanged a glance, before Speedtail spoke. "Duststar wants revenge. His own daughter, Leafcloud died from The Blood. As did several other warriors, apprentices, kits, and elders."

"I can understand why he would want revenge." Streamstar meowed, nodding in agreement. "But how does that concern us?"

Rosepaw thought for a moment. Streamstar was more mouse-brained then she had thought previously! They wanted help to attack! A half-deaf kit could've figured that out.

"We must leave a mark on WindClan that they won't soon forget." Puddlespots mewed. "RiverClan can't do it alone. And if you wait much longer, you won't be able to do much either. We should strike them now, before they take advantage of our Clan's weakness."

Rosepaw felt a shiver crawl down her spine. In other words, attack WindClan before they attacked them.

Rosepaw opened her mouth, to put in her two sense, when a cat from outside the den asked for permission to enter, which Streamstar granted.

It was Runningpaw, his emerald eyes wild with fear. "Can we borrow Rosepaw?" he asked. Rosepaw could tell he was quoting another cat's words, from the monotone way his voice was. "Dawnshimmer's fallen ill. Silverpaw and Scarface too…"

Rosepaw's fur stood on end, and she looked to her mother for permission. Streamstar shrugged. "She can go. We're going to be discussing the battle now, anyways."

"She was only here because Shadenight told us about a certain promise," Puddlespots put in.

Rosepaw dipped her head to Streamstar, and gave the two RiverClan warriors a curt nod, before slipping from the den.

…

Rosepaw padded from her own den, still panting from what she had seen. She raised her head to the dark sky, which had Silverpelt spilled over it, as she tried to drown out the memory of that day.

Furrytail and Turtlefeather were dead. Turtlefeather had died from the disease, and Furrytail…Furrytail had been cowardly, and ate the yew before she even fell into the true terror of the blood.

Rosepaw tried to drown out the pleas of her Clanmates, as they begged her to help them. Blood spilling from their mouths as they spoke. Rosepaw had wanted to help them, but she didn't know how! Silverpaw had died, right in the middle of the word 'Help'.

Rosepaw tried to forget the cold stares of her Clanmates, when they realized that she didn't know how to help them.

So many cats were in her den, even now. Poppy Seeds to help them sleep.

"I'm a terrible medicine cat," Rosepaw sighed. "I'm sorry, father." She mewed. "I'm so sorry…"

Behind her, she saw Applefur and Featherfrost drag the corpse of Dawnshimmer from her den, so she could rest with StarClan. Beside them, were the carriers of Blindeye, and other cats Rosepaw had failed to save.

As she stared around the clearing, she saw so many familiar faces, lying there, soul-less corpses, lying under the stars one last time.

"Rosepaw,"

Rosepaw turned around as her name was said.

"Thorntail," she purred. Suddenly, she felt a pang. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Only sick in the head," Thorntail assured her. "Anyways," he jerked his gray head behind him, and Rosepaw saw Speedtail and Puddlespots looking impatiently at him. "I was told to escort these two home. Maybe you should come with me." Rosepaw looked at him curiously, so he explained. "You probably have a lot on your mind. A walk would help clear your head."

Rosepaw flashed an icy glance behind her at her den, and too her relief all the sick were peacefully sleeping. "I guess so," she purred. "Let's go."

…

"So, how've things been with you, now that you're a ThunderClan cat?" Puddlespots asked Thorntail cheerfully, as the four of them padded through the forest.

"It's great." Thorntail shrugged. Rosepaw was surprised the RiverClan cats were so friendly. Usually, when a cat left a Clan, they were branded as a traitor, and their memory was spat upon by their former Clanmates. Yes, Puddlespots and Speedtail had probably been friends of his. But at the Gathering, several RiverClan warriors had asked him to re-join the Clan. Why had Thorntail left RiverClan? "I have all the she-cats wrapped around my paw," Thorntail continued.

"Even that one?" Puddlespots asked, nodding at Rosepaw.

"Well, almost all of them." Thorntail purred, giving Rosepaw a quick lick on the ear. "I have to settle for having Rosepaw as a friend."

Rosepaw purred gently, and playfully bopped Thorntail's side with her tail. "So, Puddlespots," she purred. The gray she-cat looked at her curiously. "Are you Thorntail's sister?" random question, Rosepaw, but she was curious. The tom and she-cat looked a lot alike, their gray pelts being almost identical.

"No relation." Puddlespots purred. In mock-anger, she hissed, "Do you honestly think a pretty she-cat like me, could possibly be related to that heap of fur?" she flicked her tail at Thorntail, who glared at her, but said nothing to defend himself.

Rosepaw had been so engrossed in the conversation; she hadn't noticed that they had arrived at the border.

"This is where we say our good byes. For now anyways," Speedtail sighed.

"For now?" Rosepaw echoed.

"Streamstar is meeting with Duststar tomorrow at Fourtrees. I imagine both cats will be bringing warriors – just in case." Puddlespots explained. "Streamstar wanted to battle too…so I think they're going to strategize."

Rosepaw nodded. That made sense, she supposed. Usually she opposed fighting, but she knew this battle had to happen for the good of their Clans.

"Well, good bye Thorntail." Speedtail meowed, dipping his head to the gray ThunderClan warrior. To Rosepaw, he added, "Nice meeting you too, Rosepaw."

"Same here." Rosepaw mewed politely, nodding at the two RiverClan warriors.

For some reason, Thorntail sniffed the air just then. "Hey, is there a patrol scheduled right now?"

"Maybe," Puddlespots mewed sniffing the air as well. Rosepaw sniffed it too, and caught a clear whiff of a RiverClan warrior, other then Puddlespots and Speedtail. Warrior. Not plural. Patrols weren't usually made up of one cat.

"Smells like Whiteflower," Speedtail mewed. To the ThunderClan cats, he added, "She's an elder. She's always wondering about…"

Rosepaw opened her mouth to reply, but just then the white elder appeared before them. Rosepaw looked at her in surprise. She seemed to have come out of nowhere. Suddenly, her eyes rested on a clump of ferns. Whiteflower had probably been hiding in there.

Whiteflower looked at them all, as if dazed.

"We'll take you back to camp, don't worry, Whiteflower." Puddlespots purred, padding towards the old she-cat.

Whiteflower seemed to not have heard her. Her pale green gaze was fixed on Thorntail, who had a stoic expression on his gray face.

"Graywhisker?" she asked staring at him in amazement. "Graywhisker, is that you?"

To Rosepaw's surprise, Puddlespots and Speedtail looked as if they wanted to strangle the elder with her own entrails, and Thorntail was looking at the elder like she was a monster that had veered off of the Thunderpath coming straight towards him.

Thorntail seemed to shake it off, and shook his head. "Uh…no." he purred. "You're thinking of my brother. This is Thorntail, his older brother."

Whiteflower's eyes started to glow. "Oh." She purred. "Graywhisker. He's a good warrior. Thorntail, don't worry about him. Soon Shadepaw will just be a distant memory to him."

"I know." Thorntail meowed, his voice hoarse.

"How is he? I haven't seen him in awhile."

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. "He's fine, Whiteflower. He's just been on a lot of patrols, and hasn't had time to visit you."

Rosepaw felt her head spin. Graywhisker? Thorntail had a brother? Nice of him to inform her! And who was Shadepaw?

"Uh…" Speedtail broke Rosepaw's thoughts by speaking. "We should hurry back to camp, right Puddlespots?"

The gray she-cat nodded blankly. "Uh…bye." She mewed briskly. To Whiteflower, she mewed, "Come on. Let's go back to camp and we'll see if we can find Graywhisker for you."

"That'd be nice, Puddlepaw." Whiteflower purred, as she allowed the RiverClan warrior to lead her away. Puddlespots rolled her eyes at Whiteflower's calling her the wrong name, and the three RiverClan cats disappeared.

"You have a brother?" Rosepaw gasped as they turned to go back to camp.

"Yup." Thorntail purred, his sapphire eyes glowing in the moonlight.

The two cats started to officially leave RiverClan behind, and Rosepaw spoke again. "You must really smell…and look a lot alike, for Whiteflower to get you two confused! Under your ThunderClan scent even!"

"Well, sure." Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. "We were littermates. And we look, and sound exactly alike."

"No way!" Rosepaw gasped, her eyes widening. There was another cat that looked exactly like Thorntail in RiverClan! Thorntail was handsome enough for the whole forest, but two of him?

"Is it that surprising?" Thorntail asked giving Rosepaw a stare that made her wonder if she had spawned a frog head on her side.

"Yeah," Rosepaw mewed, rolling her eyes. "Of course it is." Rosepaw thought for a moment. "So what's Graywhisker like? Are you alike?"

Thorntail chuckled to himself. "No." the gray tom purred, as his pale blue eyes grew distant. "We're total opposites. He's kind, and timid." Thorntail's voice started to sound more melodic as he went on. "I grew up easily. Graywhisker…he had some trouble. He would always be bullied by some of the other kits, and apprentices. Sometimes warriors…and I," Thorntail chuckled for a moment. "I would avenge him every time!"

_Thorntail felt his memory stretch back, to a certain day in the nursery. "Mommy, Mommy!" a gray kitten rushed into the nursery, interrupting a conversation his mother had been having with another queen. "Thornkit's really strong! He beat up Ravenpaw all by himself!" _

_The mother gave her son a lick on the ear, and turned her leaf-green gaze on Thornkit, who was standing beside his brother, looking as proud as if he had killed a badger, and not beaten up some half-trained apprentice. "Thornkit," she breathed. "Graykit's only going to have you. You have to be nice to him, and protect him, alright?"_

_Thornkit's gray fur fluffed up, and he flicked his tail lazily. "Didn't I just do that?" he asked gruffly. _

"So," Rosepaw purred knocking Thorntail from his flashback. "Do you know how Graywhisker's doing now?"

Thorntail's eyes grew distant, and he stopped in his tracks. "He died."

Rosepaw stared at Thorntail in horror, her eyes as wide as full moons. "B-but…you said he was fine…to Whiteflower."

"What's the point in telling the truth?" Thorntail asked curiously. "And making some sweet old elder sad?"

"H-how did he die?" Rosepaw asked, unable to hide the surprise from her voice. Dead? Graywhisker was _dead_? But Thorntail was such a young cat! And if they were littermates… then Graywhisker would be his exact age!

Thorntail opened his mouth to answer, but an ear-splitting yowl interrupted him.

"What?" Rosepaw asked, as her ears pricked. "What was that?"

"Came from the Thunderpath,"

Rosepaw and Thorntail veered their direction from camp, and rushed north, to the ShadowClan border. The Thunderpath.

Close to the center, was a ShadowClan cat- from the scent. Hardly even looked like a cat now. Crowfood.

"That had to have been…a suicide…" Rosepaw breathed, her eyes widening. "At night, monsters are easy to pinpoint because of their lights…any cat with an ounce of common sense can avoid them…right Thorntail?" No answer. "Thorntail?"

The only answer was the tom's heavy breathing. She turned her head. Even in the darkness, she could see his eyes wide, and filled with fear. Why, Rosepaw didn't understand. Suddenly, Thorntail's legs seemed to buckle beneath him, and he fell to his side.

"Thorntail!" she gasped, leaning towards him. As her head neared his muzzle, she didn't feel any breath tickle her cheek. Thorntail wasn't breathing.

"Thorntail!" Rosepaw yowled.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait! I think I didn't do as well as I COULD'VE in this chapter, but heh. Tell me what you think. R&R! I'll give you a ham sandwich. ...Maybe. **

The wind brushed Rosepaw's cheek, as the dark ginger apprentice stared at the unconscious cat, with an expression of pure horror on her face.

"Thorntail!" she yowled again, but her voice simply faded into the night, and the warrior didn't show any signs that he had heard her – not a twitch of his whiskers.

Rosepaw forgot she was a medicine cat for a heartbeat, and let out an ear-splitting yowl, hoping some cat would hear her. ShadowClan or ThunderClan. It didn't matter. Just as long as some cat heard her.

"Somebody! Somebody please, help me!" she whined.

Suddenly Rosepaw remembered. She was a medicine cat – even if just an apprentice. She could help him. If she didn't…he would die.

Rosepaw pushed that thought out of her mind, and examined the gray tom for a moment.

How could she save him? She didn't remember ever being taught about cats that randomly passed out and stopped breathing! Unless they were sick! And she had no clue what sickness Thorntail had…

No. Wait, she had been taught how to help him! Rosepaw searched her mind. But she had seen it done.

She recalled one day back when she was still a kit in the nursery. One of the queens had fainted, and stopped breathing…Flamesoul had come in…and…what had Flamesoul done?

Rosepaw couldn't remember the whole scene…just…little clips. Flamesoul's pelt that was like the fires of the sun…the queen's ruffled golden coat…Ruffled…Ruffled!

It clicked! Flamesoul had rubbed the queen's pelt, to help her breath…

It was then, under the intense gaze of Silverpelt that Rosepaw began.

She placed her two front paws on Thorntail's side, and roughly ruffled his pelt…

The whole time Rosepaw's mind was screaming at her. Could she do it? Was she good enough?

StarClan didn't speak to her…did they think that she couldn't heal?

No. StarClan didn't speak to her for another reason. The other reason…

But Rosepaw could pray to them…maybe they'd hear her… "Please, StarClan," she prayed ruffling the pelt some more. "Don't call him yet! Not yet!"

Thorntail's fur was cold.

So cold.

It was the same as that time! The time! Rosepaw dimly recalled her father's corpse lying in Flamesoul's den, as Rosepaw screamed in his ear for him to wake up! Wake up! But he didn't that time…

"Thorntail!" Rosepaw yowled, misery clinging to her heart. She rubbed some more…

"I can't sob…" Rosepaw murmured to herself, even as a sob hitched in her throat. "Open your eyes, Thorntail! Please! Remember how to breath! How to live!"

A gray tail was flung into the air, and gently touched Rosepaw's flank.

"Thorntail!" she purred, as she noticed a rise and fall of his chest once more. He was breathing.

"Ugh!" Thorntail coughed. Rosepaw backed away from the gray cat, and watched as he struggled to his paws.

"Whoa…_tom_…" he mumbled, his sapphire eyes half-closed. "That was close…"

"Are you sick?" Rosepaw asked him, her eyes widening. The Blood flashed in her mind, but Thorntail wasn't bleeding…

"No," Thorntail mewed softly, looking down at his paws. "Just my nerves…I thought I was better…"

His eyes strayed to the thunderpath, where the ShadowClan cat's body had been mulled again by a monster, possibly when Rosepaw had been attempting to revive Thorntail. She hadn't even noticed!

"ShadowClan will find the warrior eventually…" Thorntail murmured, his voice sending shivers down Rosepaw's spine. "Let's go."

The ThunderClan warrior got to his paws, and didn't waste a moment in starting to pad back into the forest.

Rosepaw tried to get up and follow him, but toppled down again, like a clumsy kitten.

"Rosepaw?" Thorntail asked, turning to her curiously.

"My legs…" Rosepaw breathed, staring at the gray cat she had saved in amazement. Thorntail just looked at her, so she explained. "All the power left them…I can't stand…" her breath hitched in her throat for a moment, but she continued. "I…I thought you were going to die!" she cried, her voice wavering like the last leaf left after Leaf-Fall, right before the cold of Leaf-bare sets in. "You stopped moving! And breathing…and you just got colder…and colder…" Rosepaw looked away from him, and instead turned her gaze back towards the Thunderpath. "I thought you were going to die, like my father!...I…I was scared…"

Rosepaw built up the courage to look at the tom she loved – who she loved! Who she loved…and expected to see anger in his eyes. She expected him to swipe his claws across her face and call her weak – like some warriors tended to do. Instead, his gaze was soft. He padded towards her, and gently licked her ear.

"I'm sorry that I scared you…" he murmured solemnly. "I'm sorry."

…

Thorntail gently led the medicine cat back to camp. Her eyes were still glazed with sadness, and Thorntail couldn't help but worry about her. And from the other look in her eye, whenever she rested her sapphire eyes on him, she was just as worried about him as he was her.

"I'm okay now," he assured here as the two cats padded into camp, ignoring the corpses of their Clanmates as they entered. That was hard to do. "Really, I'm fine."

"Well…" Rosepaw looked uncertain. "At least come into my den and let me look you over. Otherwise I'll worry."

Thorntail rolled his eyes, and shook his head no. "If I feel bad in the morning, I'll come speak to you. I promise," he purred. "I'll do it for you…but either way…" his eyes flashed around camp. "You should get your rest. Tomorrow I have no doubt other cats will be in your care…"

"You mean other cat will die." Rosepaw rasped her voice hardly over a whisper. She turned around to pad to her den, but stopped, as if she just remembered something, and turned to him.

"Are you going with Streamstar to meet Duststar tomorrow?" she asked.

"If I'm chosen," Thorntail purred.

Rosepaw looked uncertain for a moment. "Promise?" she asked. Thorntail wondered why she wanted him there so badly, but then realized that Rosepaw most likely would be chosen to come with Streamstar and her patrol. Most likely Rosepaw was worried that some terrible event would happen while they were there.

"Promise," he purred. Thorntail looked around curiously, to make sure no cat was listening, and then spoke again. "You know, Rosepaw," he purred. "Before I got close to you I didn't have much to live for." Rosepaw looked at him like he had said he didn't believe in StarClan, but he continued. "To be honest, I just lived for my goal. To be deputy. I _liked_ Blackshadow, Swiftfoot and Sandpelt, and the she-cats, and I would've died for any of the cats in the Clan…but I don't think I truly had much to get up in the morning for." Thorntail sighed, wondering what he was saying, but he decided to go on. "But now I like living, and I look forward to getting up every day, 'cause I get to see you." He purred.

Rosepaw purred as well, and Thorntail, satisfied that she was happy now, turned away to first, go see who had fallen during that day, and then either sit vigil or go to sleep. Most likely go to sleep. The whole vigil thing…Thorntail never understood that.

But Rosepaw's yowl stopped him.

"Wait, Thorntail!" the dark ginger she-cat cried, her voice making several cats sitting vigil stare up from the dead cat they were sitting with and glare at her as if she were an invading WindClan warrior. Thorntail stopped, and turned to her curiously.

"I'm going to watch you until you enter the den, alright?" she asked lowering her voice.

"Why?" Thorntail rolled his eyes. "I'm not Thorn_kit_, you know. I'm Thorn_tail_. A warrior."

"Yeah, I know." Rosepaw meowed, her eyes widening with fear. "But…but…I'm afraid that if I don't watch you, you'll disappear."

"I'm not going anywhere," Thorntail mewed softly. "Just to the Warriors' Den."

"I know! I know…but…"

Thorntail chuckled lightly, and gently led Rosepaw into her den. From her surprised expression she didn't know what was coming…but he couldn't do what he wanted to do in front of the whole Clan.

Just like that night by the Owl Tree, Thorntail wrapped his body around Rosepaw's, in a symbol of affection. Thorntail, forgetting for a moment that Rosepaw was a medicine cat, started to rub Rosepaw's underbelly with his tail…

Rosepaw's eyes widened for a reason Thorntail didn't understand, and she pushed him away.

"Oh! Gee! I forgot that you're a medicine cat!" Thorntail mewed honestly, "Sorry…"

"No…" Rosepaw murmured, softly, digging her face into Thorntail's chest. "I was just a little surprised…it was so different from last time…" Rosepaw backed away a few paw steps, and blinked curiously. "Your fur is so warm…"

"Of course it is," Thorntail rolled his eyes again. He was doing that a lot tonight. "There's no such thing as cold fur," he meowed matter-of-factly.

At Rosepaw's next words, he understood her worry. "But before…your fur was cold…"

Thorntail's gaze softened. He understood now. "Can I uh…get close to you again?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Warm fur," Rosepaw purred, wrapping _herself_ around _him_ this time.

…

_'He's so warm…_' Rosepaw thought to herself, as they intertwined their tails. _'Why am I so nervous? The more I like him…the more I worry…why?'_

…

"Hey, Blackshadow,"

A voice from behind the black tom made him prick his ears, and the ThunderClan warrior turned to see Robinwing padding towards him, her robin-egg-blue eyes flicking around curiously.

"Is your other half with you?" she asked.

Blackshadow flicked his amber eyes down to the earth. "Call him my _friend_, will you? We're not mates or anything…"

"Don't be so vulgar," Robinwing growled, as she lifted a forepaw to give Blackshadow a fake cuff on the ear. "I was just wondering. Streamstar was choosing her warriors to come with her to the planning session at fourtrees, and for some reason she wants Thorntail with her."

A yowl from the camp entrance stopped Blackshadow from responding to the deputy's words, and they both turned their heads towards it, where they saw Thorntail bounding into the camp, his tail high in the air. His apprentice, Scornpaw, was with him too, the tan tabby cat's mouth was filled with more fresh-kill then Blackshadow could've imagined that an apprentice could carry, let alone catch.

"Scornpaw caught all of this himself?" Robinwing asked curiously, as the two cats passed.

Thorntail shook his head. At least he was honest, Blackshadow decided.

"I caught the thrush," he meowed. "But the rabbit, and the vole, he caught. And he caught three mice that we buried outside of camp."

"Scornpaw's turning out to be quite a hunter," Robinwing murmured, staring at the apprentice with pride. Blackshadow rolled his eyes. Robinwing never seemed like the Grandmotherly type, but…he supposed she was.

"That's because he has a good mentor." Thorntail purred, his eyes glowing with pride.

"Good thing too," Swiftfoot from behind them grunted, as the elder bent down to sniff at the prey. "A lot of warriors can't hunt because they're sick,"

"Or dead," Robinwing grunted coldly.

"Or lazy," Thorntail meowed cheekily, flicking his tail at Blackshadow.

"Look, Thorntail," Blackshadow started to say that Streamstar had ordered that he guard the camp, and that he had hunted earlier, but he didn't get the chance, because the gray tom bounded off.

To Blackshadow's surprise, he was padding towards Featherfrost, who was chatting lazily with the queen, Flowertail.

Blackshadow watched with vague interest, as Thorntail rubbed necks with Featherfrost, and then with Flowertail – who already had a mate, Shrewtail, who was glaring at Thorntail like t here was no tomorrow from the other side of camp, where he had been sharing tongues with Bearmoon.

"So early in the morning?" Featherfrost grunted, rolling her eyes. Flowertail simply chuckled.

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders, and bounded back over to Blackshadow.

"Back so soon?" Robinwing asked sarcastically, but Thorntail ignored her.

"Hey, Rosepaw." He purred, to the dark ginger she-cat who had padded up without Blackshadow's even noticing. "Up for a hunt?" he asked.

Rosepaw chuckled lightly, and Blackshadow couldn't hold back a purr. The Clan was going through a dark time – it was good that the medicine cat could still laugh. "Later, okay?" she asked.

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. "All right," he sighed shuffling his paws.

"Didn't you just hunt with Scornpaw?" Robinwing asked.

"Yeah," Thorntail shrugged. "But a cat can never do enough, can they, Swiftfoot?"

The elder rolled his eyes. "Just be careful, and don't get sick," Swiftfoot muttered, as he started chewing on his thrush. "Oh, by the way, Robinwing," Swiftfoot purred turning to the deputy. "Do me a favor and send some of the apprentices to clean out my den, would you?"

"Your den?" Robinwing growled, the fur on her neck bristling. "That den is for all the elders…Swiftfoot…" Robinwing's voice started to falter, as she realized just what Blackshadow had. Swiftfoot was the only elder left. And he wasn't very old – he could hardly be considered an elder, more like an injured cat.

"I will." Robinwing promised.

Blackshadow stared up at Rosepaw, whose sapphire eyes were wide with worry, and fear. Probably because she had just been reminded of the dark time in the camp.

"I saw Turtlefeather last night…" Blackshadow meowed, trying to ask his question to Rosepaw gently. Turtlefeather had always been a loyal ThunderClan she-cat, and Blackshadow would've liked to consider her his mate, even though he knew that he couldn't of fathered the kits…because he and Turtlefeather had never been…mates, in that sense. Even so, he was still curious. Before Rosepaw answered, he flashed a glance at Applefur, who had her pelt aflame, as she spoke to her brother.

"Yes…she uh…went to StarClan," Rosepaw mewed, her voice monotone.

"I also saw Raykit, and her other kit, Dexkit…but uh…"

"No Morningkit?" Rosepaw finished for him, naming the third kit that Turtlefeather had given birth to. "Morningkit is fine."

Blackshadow let out a sigh of relief. Morningkit. He never played favorites or befriended any kits, considering he expected them to die pretty quickly, but he had known Turtlefeather had given birth to three kits. Raykit and Dexkit were gone. Thank StarClan, though, that Turtlefeather did have a legacy to carry on in ThunderClan, through Morningkit.

Bleakly, Blackshadow wondered if he would ever get another cat to carry o his legacy. Apprentices were one thing (though he had never got one) but a direct descendant would be better. So when you're gone, you're still with the Clan – not just in StarClan, but through your kit, or grandkit…

However…Blackshadow once again stole a glance at Applefur, and to his surprise the vindictive, and jealousy filled she-cat was also staring at him.

Blackshadow sighed, as he saw that Thorntail had wondered away from the Fresh-kill pile, to do StarClan knew what. And as the gray tom passed she-cats, their gazes followed him like a kit follows its mother.

Thorntail's legacy would live on. There was no doubt about that. Heck, Blackshadow wouldn't be surprised if all the Queens, Sandpelt, Scarface, Turtlefeather, and Flowertail had Thorntail father their kits, and just SAID that it was another tom. And, most likely if Thorntail was as quick with RiverClan as he was in ThunderClan, there might be one two RiverClan cats with his blood in their veins! Why couldn't Thorntail contain himself? Why did she-cats throw themselves at him?!

"Oh," Robinwing had started to pad away while Blackshadow was in thoughts, and she turned to him. "You're coming too."

Blackshadow blinked, remembering the meeting. "Who else is coming?"

"Anyone who isn't sick," Robinwing purred.

Blackshadow felt a shiver down his spine. "Okay…" he meowed. "But who will defend the camp?"

"No one. The elders and queens will re-locate to Sunningrocks, while all Warriors, and Apprentices who are healthy will join us to meet RiverClan at Fourtrees."

"But what about the sick?" Blackshadow asked, pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"Streamstar says that anyone who is sick with the Blood, can be considered already dead." Robinwing said those words as if she were stating that she was the ThunderClan deputy. Matter-of-factly, but as if it was basic knowledge.

"But they're not." Blackshadow pointed out. "They might pull through…"

"But they won't," Robinwing meowed coldly. "And if we stay here with them, more cats will get sick, and more cats will die. We must sacrifice a few lives, in order to save the Clan. Remember the Warrior Code, Blackshadow," Robinwing mused. "No cat's, or cats' life is worth more then the Clan's survival. Correct?"

…

"Okay, Rosepaw!" Thorntail yowled, bounding into the medicine cat's den. "Its later. And if we don't hunt soon, we won't get to hunt. So…"

Rosepaw stared blankly at the tom, and then looked down at her paws. She had been there, when Streamstar told her. They were abandoning all the sick cats – the sick cats that Rosepaw couldn't save…

And here Rosepaw was, enjoying herself as if the Clan wasn't on the brink of destruction, with hardly a thought of her Clan.

"I can't, Thorntail." She sighed, lowering her gaze. Not only was she guilty, but there was another reason.

Thorntail looked as if she had told him that she couldn't purr anymore, and had not simply told him that she couldn't go with him.

"B-but," Thorntail began, his voice shaky.

"Sorry," Rosepaw sighed. "I'm busy."

"Oh." Thorntail seemed to understand. "Sick cats?" Nope. Wrong, buddy.

"No…" Rosepaw had been told not to waste herbs on them. You can't heal the dead. "Actually…"

At that very moment, Applefur burst into the den, almost knocking Thorntail off of his paws. "Hello, Rosepaw!" she purred her voice so shrill and sweet, Thorntail thought his ears would start to bleed like the cats who had The Blood, and that his teeth would fall out.

Thorntail looked at her like a fox had just come into the den, and even unsheathed his claws. "Applefur what're you-" he started to say but the other warrior cut him off.

"Rosepaw, are we going hunting, or what?" she asked flicking her tail lazily, blatantly ignoring Thorntail.

Thorntail was left gaping, as Rosepaw nodded. "Yup, let's go!"

The two she-cats started to pad out of the den.

"Need any herbs?" Applefur asked her curiously.

"No, I'm well stocked." Rosepaw answered. Applefur went on chatting, and Rosepaw flashed a glance behind her, to see a very confused Thorntail,

_I'm sorry, Thorntail,_ she thought blankly._ 'You're really important to me…but…' _she flashed her glance back to Applefur. _'But my new friendship with Applefur is important too…'_

Thorntail was left dumbfounded, as the two ginger she-cats, who he had registered as enemies padded out of camp to hunt.

"They've been sharing tongues and such a lot lately," Blackshadow mewed. The tom must've padded up to Thorntail when he was still in shock. "Odd, huh? That's a shocker."

"Yesterday's foe is today's friend, I guess…" Thorntail sighed, as he padded towards the apprentice's den to find Scornpaw.

…

"I can't wait for tonight," Applefur flexed her claws as they padded from camp. "I just want to dig my claws into Runningstar's sorry pelt!"

Rosepaw nodded blankly, Applefur's mention of WindClan suddenly reminding her of how powerless she was to save her Clan, and how cold Streamstar was, in abandoning all those who were sick.

"So…" Applefur meowed, still padding. Applefur's favorite spot to hunt, Rosepaw had noticed, was by Snakerocks. This wasn't the first time Applefur had dragged her there. Rosepaw had a suspicion that Applefur didn't truly want to hunt – more like chat, but hunting was a good excuse. So she led her friends to Snakerocks- a good distance away and share-tongues on the way. "You know about the battle comin' up right? You stocked up?" Second time Applefur had asked.

"Yeah." Rosepaw purred. "I wish I could go…" Rosepaw said those words guiltily. Medicine cats were to avoid thinking ill of another Clan, even if there was to be a Battle soon.

"You're a medicine cat." Applefur reminded her. "You aren't meant to fight, only to heal."

"Even so…Applefur, could you do me a favor?" Rosepaw asked, and the warrior looked at her expectantly. "Protect Thorntail in battle for me…please?"

The dark ginger she-cat shrugged her shoulders. "He won't need much protecting, but I'll make sure he comes back alive…"

Rosepaw purred. Those words were comforting. Rosepaw suddenly felt guilty again. Applefur's friend, Dawnshimmer, had died from the Blood. And because of her death, Applefur had sought friendship from another cat. If Dawnshimmer hadn't died, Rosepaw and Applefur would probably still be enemies. In other words, Rosepaw secretly rejoiced at the death of the ThunderClan warrior.

"Rosepaw," Applefur continued. "I don't disapprove of you and Thorntail…as odd as it is." Rosepaw sighed. She knew what was coming. "But the whole Clan has suspicions now. The way you two look at each other and such. Cats are starting to talk, Rosepaw." Rosepaw shivered. That was probably true. But she and Thorntail hadn't done anything…though if her feelings kept going as they were…Rosepaw felt guilty again, for the third time that night. She held Thorntail over her duty as a medicine cat. "Well…" she murmured. "What can I do about it?"

"Be more discreet, if you must." Applefur mewed. "Blackshadow and I were talking…actually…and he's come up with a plan. We'll have to run it by Thorntail…but I think you should agree too."

Rosepaw heard the name 'Blackshadow' and ignored the rest. Blackshadow? Applefur? She vaguely recalled Blackshadow flashing a glance at the red cat. Could they're relationship have escalated to more then being the warriors of the same Clan?

"Thorntail should find another mate," Applefur sighed.

"But you said that you were okay with us being together!" Rosepaw burst out.

"Sorry. I said that wrong…I mean," Applefur looked thoughtful. "Thorntail should _pretend_ to be another's mate. That way no one will be suspicious about you and him."

"Except for his new 'mate'." Rosepaw pointed out. "And besides, I'd feel guilty for using a she-cat like that…"

Applefur looked as if she wanted to call Rosepaw a mouse-brain, and then knock some sense into her, but instead she mewed in a calm voice: "It was just an idea. Whether you agree or not, you definitely have to be more discreet."

Rosepaw sighed. She knew. But it was getting too hard!

…

Thorntail had just finished his vole, and finished making fun of Blackshadow and the other warrior's hatred of water, when Streamstar padded from her den. Thorntail pricked his ears as she leaped onto HighRock, Starlight glittering on her fur. Once again, Thorntail was reminded of how beautiful Streamstar was, and since Rosepaw's father was gone…how readily available. _Wait a second!_ She was ThunderClan leader… And Rosepaw's mother…And so pretty…

"We meet RiverClan at Fourtrees tonight." She announced, her tail curling up with delight, once again reminding Thorntail of how StarClan had blessed their leader with looks. "All Warriors and apprentices who are healthy will come. Elders, Queens, Kits," she nodded at Swiftfoot, who had his tail intertwined with his mate, Sandpelt, who had Flowertail's kittens flying every which way on her, as Flowertail watched with delight. "Will go to SunningRocks."

Swiftfoot dipped his head, in acknowledgement. Most likely because he would be the one to lead them.

"But what about the sick cats?" Thorntail heard a she-cat cry out. He couldn't tell who.

Streamstar's eyes darkened as the question was asked. Blackshadow had told him of Streamstar's plans. Now he supposed, he would hear it from the horse's mouth.

"There is no cure for the disease." Streamstar meowed softly. "They are doomed to die. All they will do is infect those who are strong. In order for our Clan to survive, those cats must be sacrificed."

Thorntail sighed. It made sense he supposed. But something felt off about abandoning his Clanmates, even if they weren't related to him by blood. He saw Rosepaw lower her head in shame, and heard a few yowls of grief. But no cat protested. Not even the sick cats, which were poking their faces out of Rosepaw's den.

"Their deaths will not be in vein," Streamstar promised, continuing. "With RiverClan, ThunderClan will avenge their deaths, by shedding WindClan blood!"

Thorntail yowled with agreement, as did Scornpaw next to him, and a few other warriors. Thorntail silenced himself at a flick of Streamstar's tail, and flexed his claws. He couldn't wait to dig them into a WindClan warrior.

"S-should I come?" Rosepaw asked kindly. "Or should I stay with the sick?"

"You'll be needed, I'm sure, Rosepaw." Streamstar mewed briskly. "Give some cats strengthening and traveling herbs. We don't want to be weak before WindClan."

Thorntail heard Rosepaw dash off, and left his mind to wander. RiverClan. He was going to fight beside his friends again. Duststar, the noble, Speedtail the agile, Puddlespots the wise, Shadepaw the beautiful, Dewheart the mischievous, Owlpaw the level-headed…

Thorntail shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like this! They were his allies _now_, but he was a _ThunderClan_ warrior. His loyalty was to _STREAMSTAR_ the noble, _SWIFTFOOT_ the (formerly) agile, _Sandpelt_ the wise, _ROSEPAW_ the beautiful, _SCORNPAW_ the mischievous, and _BLACKSHADOW_ the level-headed one. Not those RiverClan cats! Those river-rats…those fish-breaths, water-swimming, sleek-furred, cats! Who were river-rats! And had fish-breath! _Great StarClan! _Thorntail realized. _I'm having trouble insulting them! _This was bad! He had a much easier time insulting ThunderClan! With their vindictive, jealous she-cats, unsympathetic leader, pretty, but admittedly disloyal medicine cat, deputies who were always attacking your flaws, warriors who were blind to their own faults but quick to point out your own…

Rosepaw must've passed him, because Thorntail suddenly noticed herbs at his paws. He gobbled them down, and tried tot ignore the stingy taste. And his own insults.

He must've been out of it for awhile, he realized, because Streamstar seemed to be leading the Clan out of the camp. And only when Robinwing, (you know, the deputy who was always attacking his flaws) snapped: "Come on!" did he follow them.

He flashed a glance behind him, and saw the warriors, apprentices – and yes, even two kits, who were left behind, their eyes wide with fear, but none of them protested. It was for the good of the Clan. For the good…of the Clan. Not for the good of them – they would die…But for the good of the Clan. And the Clan's survival was what was important – not individual cats. Right? _Right?_


	15. Chapter 14

* * *

**Its a shorter chapter then my usual - basically 'cause I wanted a fun cliffy. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

**Also, I've decided to do what I usually do - and that is chat with my reviewers using this space that I give myself! I would've started before...but there wasn't much to comment on... but! **

**Steeltalon: Ah, if I told you THAT, there wouldn't be any fun in the story, would there?**

**Well, nothing else to say to you reviewers! I'm glad you guys like my story! Keep reviewing, or I will be forced to hit you with a hard blunt object.**

The moon was high in the sky, flashing a shimmering silver light on the group of healthy cats who were slinking through the night.

Rosepaw's sapphire eyes glowed in the darkness, anticipation tingling her fur. Blueherb. The RiverClan medicine cat had always been dear to Rosepaw's heart. Heartfur and Shadedhope – the other medicine cats, had taught Rosepaw some, but Blueherb was the one who taught Rosepaw how to interpret signs from StarClan – though, besides the Spottedlight and Glory sign, there hadn't ever been any. Even during her trips to Moonstone….Once again it made Rosepaw wonder about Spottedlight's sign. Why had she gotten it? She stole a glance at Spottedlight, who already had her popularity with the warriors of the Clan improving. She was with Bearmoon. His mate had been Dawnshimmer, who died. He had his tail intertwined with Spottedlight's. Well. He got over his grief fast.

Spottedlight's fur was golden, with blobs of brown, black, and everything in between dotting her fur. Although in the moonlight, her fur, like most of the ThunderClan cats, had turned silver. But her pale emerald eyes – which kept flashing over towards Robinwing who was silently padding beside Streamstar.

_Why? _

Rosepaw didn't have much time to dwell on that thought, as she realized she was beside the hollow that was Fourtrees. Below she could scent the smells of the RiverClan warriors…Great StarClan! She also scented ShadowClan! Could RiverClan have actually teamed up with ShadowClan, to attack ThunderClan, instead of the original plan on to attack WindClan?

Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought so, because she saw Robinwing's tail straighten up in an instant, as the deputy's hiss of fury was echoed by the other ThunderClan cats.

"Streamstar, should we go in?" Robinwing asked carefully, thought it was clear she was furious – anger was flowing from her eyes like water flowed through the river.

Rosepaw's mother looked thoughtful for a moment – unphazed at Robinwing's fury. "Yes," she meowed after just a moment's hesitation. "I trust Duststar…he wouldn't double-cross me like that." She flexed her claws, as if she saw a traitor right before her. "He knows that I don't tolerate traitors."

_Except Spottedlight,_ Rosepaw almost said, but bit back her tongue.

"Duststar always was a fair and just leader," Thorntail agreed. To Rosepaw, it seemed he was just asking for trouble. But then again, Thorntail always did seem to enjoy arguments. Maybe he was in the mood for one? Or maybe he was mouse-brained. Both were very plausible explanations. "And RiverClan hold us in higher regard then they do WindClan and ShadowClan. I'm sure they'd prefer us roaming our territory, and then sharing it with ShadowClan."

"Well," Bearmoon sneered from beside Spottedlight. "You would know about that, wouldn't you?" Rosepaw cringed. Bearmoon took the bait!

Thorntail opened his mouth to make the smart comeback he must've had cooked up, but Spottedlight spoke first. "Bearmoon," she hissed, her hackles rising. "You can't judge a cat on their birth. Thorntail had proven his loyalty several times over." Spottedlight's voice rang out around them, in a strong and clear tone. To Rosepaw, she sounded more like a leader and more noble then her own mother. But why was Spottedlight defending Thorntail so much?

"Which is more then we can say about you!" For a moment, Rosepaw thought that she had said the words, but to her surprise, it was Robinwing. Spottedlight's mother. Robinwing always had trouble forgiving cats, Rosepaw reflected. She supposed it accounted for her own daughter.

Even though Spottedlight looked hurt, Rosepaw couldn't help but rejoice. She wasn't the only one in the Clan who distrusted Spottedlight! And from the murmurs of agreement, coming from even Scarface, Spottedlight's sister, and Scornpaw – her closest kin, ThunderClan wasn't in any mood to forgive Spottedlight's treachery. Even if Streamstar was.

Wait, no. Never mind.

"Spottedlight is more loyal then that RiverClan carrion!" Bearmoon snarled, sticking up for his mate, and once again throwing Thorntail's name in the mud. Shrewtail, Bearmoon's ever-loyal friend hissed an agreement, and other cats seemed to agree as well.

"That isn't saying much though," Lightheart, a pretty golden she-cat pointed out. "Thorntail's extremely disloyal. A traitorous piece of fox-dung like Spottedlight IS more loyal then him, but then again…" Lightheart sniffed the air for a moment. "That pile of mouse-dung over there," she meowed flicking her tail into the bushes. "Is more loyal then Thorntail."

"Silence," Streamstar hissed. "We must be unified now more then ever! Spottedlight has earned her place in this Clan once more, and is a loyal, intelligent, graceful, beautiful, honorable warrior of ThunderClan! And Thorntail….Thorntail's a warrior too."

"Gee, thanks Streamstar." Thorntail muttered sarcastically. "I never knew I was held so highly in your mind. A _warrior_? Me? Next you're going to tell me that I'm a _cat_, aren't you?"

Streamstar ignored the comment, and lifted her tail into the air, and jerked it down as if it were a gathering, and she was leading her Clan down to meet the other Clans for a truce – and not leading them into potential death at the claws of ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors.

Rosepaw swept down, following close behind Thorntail, with her claws unsheathed. If ShadowClan and RiverClan were there to fight…they'd have...a puny ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice to recon with. Not exactly threatening…

Rosepaw ran closer to Thorntail. The tom slowed down, and she saw that the whole Clan was standing behind Streamstar now, who had come to a stop.

"Greetings, Streamstar." Duststar stepped towards Rosepaw's mother, and dipped his dark-gray head in greeting.

"Same to you, Duststar." Streamstar meowed diplomatically. Rosepaw saw her eyes flash around Fourtrees, where healthy, strong, and agile RiverClan warriors and apprentices were waiting. "My warriors smelled ShadowClan. Where are they?"

"ShadowClan?" for a moment, Duststar looked acutely surprised. Then the leader seemed to remember something. "Oh, yes. You should remember them." He turned around, and nodded towards two warriors, who were standing in a mass of RiverClan cats, who got to their paws and padded towards them.

One was a sleek-furred black she-cat, who Rosepaw recognized from an earlier gathering as Ravenfeather, and the other was a fox-colored apprentice who Rosepaw didn't recognize.

"ShadowClan," Duststar explained. "is sick as well. And they offered to help us fight WindClan."

"A warrior and an apprentice?" Streamstar asked, raising an eyebrow. "I see that their leader is very generous. What could these two possibly do?"

"This is all ShadowClan can afford to give. Ravenfeather and Foxpaw are the only cats healthy enough to leave the camp. Excluding their leader of course, but he's needed at camp."

"How'd they know of our meeting?" it was Robinwing who asked the question, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"We smelled the sickness," Duststar pointed out. "So I sent Puddlespots to lead a patrol and find out what's what. In the end, we got a few extra paws to help us out. Oh, don't look at me that way, Streamstar!" Duststar mewed. "Ravenfeather is legendary for her skills, and Foxpaw is…er _was_ mentored by Reedsong – and she was one of the fiercest fighters in the forest."

Rosepaw sighed. She knew exactly what her mother was thinking. They never got even with the dark Clan about Swiftfoot's injury. And Ravenfeather, being one of the most respected warriors of ShadowClan, probably had been there to help injure him. And as for Foxpaw… well, he was a ShadowClan cat. Untrustworthy.

"Fine," Streamstar sighed, though she looked unhappy. "Ravenfeather, I assume that you will be representing ShadowClan?"

"I will." Ravenfeather answered, her voice level, and her eyes meeting Streamstar's sapphire gaze with her own pale-emerald, without flinching.

"Then let's get cracking." Streamstar purred, in a joyous tone – a joyous tone that seemed to sweet to be true. To her warriors, she added, "Go talk amongst yourselves. Rest up too. I'm sure the battle's….tomorrow?" she asked looking at Duststar. The RiverClan leader bowed his head in a yes.

"Y-you mean we're sleeping here?" Rosepaw heard Shrewtail burst out.

"Unless you'd prefer our disease-ridden camp." Streamstar snapped. "It's easier this way. First thing in the morning, we can start for WindClan territory."

Duststar started to pad towards the Great Rock, and the two she-cats, Ravenfeather and Streamstar followed him.

Rosepaw stared around at Fourtrees doubtfully. There wasn't much shelter there…

She suddenly noticed that Dewheart of RiverClan, and Shadenight – the medicine cat apprentice that Rosepaw had met before, had already climbed up one of the great oaks, and had settled on one of the lower branches. She noticed that Shrewtail, Bearmoon, and Spottedlight were following suit.

"So, Thorntail where do you want to…Thorntail?" she had been right behind the tom, and now she had lost him! Her gaze flicked about. Where was he? Thorntail!?

Suddenly she saw him. The gray tom was speaking to the RiverClan medicine cat, Blueherb.

Rosepaw sighed. Better not to disturb them. She caught the eye of Applefur, who was quietly sharing tongues with Blackshadow, and rushed over to her friends.

…

"You lied to me." Thorntail meowed coldly, cutting right to the chase as he stared into Blueherb's surprised ice-blue eyes. "You said I was better." He then explained to her that he had passed out when he saw a ShadowClan cat commit suicide. Most likely to escape The Blood, as Furrytail had done.

"Oh…" the RiverClan medicine cat looked thoughtful for a moment, and Thorntail wanted to claw her pretty little face. He didn't enjoy being lied to, especially since he had trusted Blueherb so much! She, and her scarless pelt, her deep blue eyes, her blue-gray pelt which held the colors of the moon and night within it…and…

"Thorntail," she mewed after a moment, and slapping Thorntail right out of his little daydream. "When…" Blueherb was going to start to defend herself now. Three foxes…Two foxes…One fox…Cue Blueherb: "Duststar brought you to me, you were in terrible condition. He didn't understand that your problem was…not physical, which is what medicine cats heal. But _emotional_. And with emotional problems, they don't go away… But…" she trailed off, maybe from the icy look she was getting from the ThunderClan warrior. Finally she continued. "But," she repeated, "With a few calming herbs and such, I was able to get you to a normal state after some time." Thorntail must've still looked like he wanted to strangle Blueherb with her own entrails, because she went on hastily: "With emotional injuries…it's not about getting better, or not getting better. Thorntail, it how you overcome them."

Thorntail sighed. That made sense…but apparently he wasn't overcoming his very well, if he saw passed out and stopped breathing whenever he saw a cat one the Thunderpath like that…

"Thorntail," Blueherb swept on. "D-do you still think that?"

"Think what?" Thorntail asked curiously, even though he knew exactly what Blueherb was going to ask. Blueherb had spent so much time digging it into his brain – as had Puddlespots, Speedtail, Duststar, Streamstar, Swiftfoot, and Sandpelt. They kept reassuring him… but they didn't know what he knew.

Blueherb hesitated for a moment. Finally, she spoke, her words sounding like they had been ripped out of her. "You know. That…that you caused Graywhisker's death?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Flamespirit- You did it by accident, but you made me realize that I made a fatal mistake. I first called him Flamespirit, and then went on to call him Flamesoul...I'm going to continue calling him Flamesoul, and I suppose I'll have to re-upload that chapter! **

**Mapleleaf- Awe...thank you so much. **

**Anyways everyone, this chapter doesn't have much action in it...and yet it is extraordinarily long. Why? Because this is one of those explanation-chapters, you know. Giving some back story, revealing some secrets, etc. And please forgive me for its longness! Please review! Constructive Critisism (And I cannot spell that word. Critisize me about that.) is welcome, and makes me happy, AND it helps me out as a writer! So please help me out! **

As the warriors of the Clan of Sky and Water spoke among themselves, Rosepaw tucked her paws beneath herself, and watched with minute interest as Applefur and Blackshadow spoke softly to one another, in a sweet rhythm. Rosepaw couldn't hear the words, but she was almost positive that they weren't saying anything at all – just sweet nothings to one another.

Rosepaw felt a cold jealousy rise up within her, as she realized that they could act like that in front of everyone's eyes, and no cat could say there was anything wrong with it. Two pure-blooded ThunderClan warriors, in love, making goo-goo eyes at one-another? It was expected, it was a blessing, it was a joy to the world. Rosepaw's ears suddenly picked up the words: "I love you," coming from Blackshadow's mouth, and she heard Applefur rumble an answer. Love… Rosepaw was suddenly left wondering. Was she loved? She had never heard Thorntail say it to her, even when they were alone. She had never had any siblings – which Rosepaw could remember, at least. Streamstar never said such things. Occasionally the leader would say, "I care about you, Rosepaw." But Streamstar said the same thing to Silverpaw, and other apprentices too. Streamstar had gotten pregnant with Rosepaw when she was leader, and even when Streamstar was alone with her, she always kept her poise, and never told Rosepaw she loved her daughter more then anything in the world. She never told Rosepaw, as other mothers did, that she was the most beautiful she-cat in all the Clan, and would one day grow up to be leader, or a fabulous medicine cat. In fact, Streamstar had never told her, even when Rosepaw started her training, that she would one day be the greatest medicine cat in the forest. Rosepaw didn't think that she would become a great medicine cat, but isn't it nice for kin to tell you sweet lies like that?

Her father had. Her father never wasted time in telling her that she was the most beautiful kitten in the Clan, and would one day grow up into a beautiful she-cat. He loved her, and made it known. Not only with the three magical words, but with his actions, the way he'd look at her lovingly, lick her head, roll around with her playing kit games – because there weren't any other kittens Rosepaw's own age to play with. Her father had loved her.

Her father was dead.

And now, Rosepaw was surrounded by more joy then ever before, admittedly. She had Applefur, who had become a loyal friend, Blackshadow, who she knew cared for her as he would his sister, Thorntail, who…was the one who came the closest to loving Rosepaw.

Rosepaw sighed quietly, so she wouldn't ruin the beautiful moment that Applefur and Blackshadow were sharing, and raised her eyes to Streamstar, who was still on the Great Rock, and lashing her tail furiously as she turned to Ravenfeather, as if the ShadowClan warrior had said something rude.

Rosepaw looked around FourTrees. Applefur and Blackshadow weren't the only cats who were in love. She saw several RiverClan cats sprawled out next to each other, with their fur tips touching, as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. And the ThunderClan cats, were doing as Applefur and Blackshadow did now, and mewing softly into each other's ear… Rosepaw recalled Streamstar's orders in a flash.

Streamstar's orders had been to rest,_ true_.

But… Rosepaw chuckled to herself. None of the warriors from either Clan seemed to want to jump into rest so quickly. She suddenly saw a pair of RiverClan cats, a tom and a she-cat, leap to their paws and run up the hollow – possibly to get some privacy so they could mate, but they were driven back by Furyheart, the RiverClan deputy, who was one of the cats guarding the hollow, to make sure no WindClan cats overheard, and no cats left to betray their Clans.

It seemed to Rosepaw like a Gathering- a gathering of only RiverClan and ThunderClan (Okay, and _two_ ShadowClan cats), the way everyone was chatting. Rosepaw sighed heavily, no longer caring what Blackshadow and Applefur did – they seemed to have forgotten that she was there anyway. She suddenly felt an intense loneliness – Thorntail was still with Blueherb, and all of Rosepaw's other ThunderClan friends – Blackshadow, and Applefur, were still…busy. And she didn't really know anyone in RiverClan, besides Puddlespots and Speedtail, and they were acquaintances, not friends. So Rosepaw was left alone, in a hollow filled to the brim with cats.

Rosepaw flashed her gaze over to where she had seen the gray warrior, Thorntail speaking with the medicine cat, but she now realized that he was gone, and now sharing tongues with Badgerclaw, a ThunderClan warrior. Smart – showing his first loyalty was to the Clan.

"Rosepaw,"

Her name was yowled out, and Rosepaw pricked her ears in curiosity. To her surprise, several tail-lengths away, she saw Blueherb standing there, with her apprentice, Shadenight at her shoulder. Rosepaw was once again stricken by Shadenight's beauty – she was definitely the most beautiful she-cat Rosepaw had ever seen in her life, but Rospaw attempted to hide her awe.

"What is it?" Rosepaw asked curiously, dipping her head in respect to Blueherb, and then giving Shadenight a curt nod. Once again she felt her jealousy of Shadenight rise up inside of her. She was sharing Blueherb with Shadenight.

"When the warriors set out for the _first_ attack," Blueherb began, emphasizing the word 'first', and Rosepaw felt a shiver – how many attacks were they doing? "We will search everywhere for a cure." She flicked her tail to Shadenight, Rosepaw and herself – they were the '_we_'.

Rosepaw doubted they would find anything. She had searched her territory high and low, she imagined Shadedhope, the ShadowClan medicine cat had searched hers, and the two RiverClan cats had probably turned over every rock in their own territory to find a cure – none of them had found anything. All_ three_ territories – nothing!

Suddenly, it dawned on Rosepaw like the rising sun.

The _thre_e territories. If WindClan had been the _source_ of the disease…then… WindClan would most likely be the source for the cure!

"How will we know that it's a cure?" Rosepaw asked, doubt hitting her like a badger's claw.

"We'll have to wait for a sign from StarClan," Shadenight mewed simply, her tone annoying Rosepaw slightly. Shadenight was acting as if she were an elder, speaking down to young Rosekit. Rosepaw was about Shadenight's age! It just took longer for medicine cats to get their dang name! Even longer for Rosepaw, considering Flamesoul left! "They'll tell us when we find it."

Rosepaw wanted to curse under her breath. Not about Shadenight speaking down to her… But because StarClan didn't speak to her! She KNEW that Spottedlight sign HAD To be a fluke. A coincidence…

In thinking of Spottedlight…Rosepaw flashed her eyes over towards the Great Oak that Spottedlight had been napping in. She was _gone_!

Rosepaw shook her suspicions away. Spottedlight probably couldn't sleep, and had decided to share-tongues with some of her pals. Probably. Besides, there's no way she could've gotten out. She knew that Robinwing, and the RiverClan deputy Furyheart, had been patrolling Fourtrees to make sure nobody exited, as Rosepaw saw a demonstration of.

Rosepaw looked up from the hollow, where she saw the lithe, tan shape of Furyheart pacing around the rim of the hollow…but…

_Where was Robinwing? _

"So get your rest," Blueherb concluded, knocking Rosepaw back to reality. "Oh-oh yeah." She purred dipping her head. "Of course, Blueherb."

The two RiverClan medicine cats padded over to their Clanmates, and Rosepaw was once again left semi-by her lonesome. Applefur and Blackshadow were with her the whole time, but she doubted they even noticed Shadenight and Blueherb. The two cats had stopped their quiet mewing, and had escalated in their communication. They were looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Hey, Rosepaw."

Once again, an obnoxious feminine voice reminded Rosepaw to keep her paws in the forest, and keep her mind from going to StarClan just yet.

Rosepaw stared blankly at the she-cat before her, and recognized her immediately.

"Sandpelt!" she purred, nodding in respect to the senior warrior, her heart brimming with joy that she could talk to a cat in her own Clan. But…wait… "Aren't…you…a queen?" she asked, staring at her skeptically. "Shouldn't you be at Sunningrocks with _Swiftfoot_ and the others?" Rosepaw emphasized the word Swiftfoot. The former deputy was Sandpelt's mate, and Sandpelt was after all, carrying Swiftfoot's kittens. The tom probably wouldn't want to lose her – especially now.

Rosepaw ignored the fact that no matter how much she and Thorntail felt…affection for one another (No love. Thorntail never said the words.) she could never carry his kits, for the fear of both, StarClan's and ThunderClan's punishment.

Sandpelt shrugged her shoulders, and explained her situation. "I couldn't stand just sitting there and doing nothing." She meowed. "So I came here. Swiftfoot tried to stop me, but he couldn't…but he made me promise to have you check to see if I can fight." Rosepaw must've looked doubtfully at her, so Sandpelt put in quickly, "I'm hardly even a half-moon pregnant," she meowed. "Except from my scent, you can't tell."

Rosepaw sighed. True…the kits wouldn't stop Sandpelt from fighting any less harder…but…If a WindClan cat got a good claw at her stomach, Sandpelt would have complications during the birth. Though, if Rosepaw tried to stop her, she doubted Sandpelt would listen. But she would have to listen to the Clan leader.

"I won't stop you." Rosepaw meowed carefully. "But Streamstar might have something else to say. With Turtlefeather gone, we don't have as many queens and kits…" Turtlefeather was one of those she-cats who trained to be a warrior, but truly never had any intention of being a warrior. She had been born for mother hood, and the young she-cat had done nothing but give ThunderClan many warriors, before she died.

Sandpelt's eyes strayed to the Great Rock, where Streamstar, Ravenfeather, and Duststar were still planning an effective strike. They were laughing now, and Rosepaw was doubtful that they were still plotting…most likely just chatting now. Of course, Ravenfeather probably wouldn't have been to happy about that, and Duststar was always the generic down-to-earth leader, but Streamstar was probably air-headed enough to take them all to StarClan.

"I'll ask her when she's done," Sandpelt sighed. Rosepaw was about to tell her that they probably weren't doing anything, but Sandpelt interrupted her. "…I love the battlefield." Her sentence came out to random, and so much like Thorntail, that Rosepaw nearly fell over her own paws. Rosepaw vaguely wondered if Sandpelt never wanted to be a mother, just keep going with the hunting patrols and such. But Sandpelt didn't explain her love of it at all, just swept into another sentence. "They say that there are StarClan warriors, and demons on the battlefield…I think…I think Swiftfoot must've caught the eye of a devil."

Sandpelt's voice was full of sorrow and regret, and Rosepaw wondered if she felt guilty about her love of to spill other warriors' blood. So Rosepaw left her to do just that for a moment. "I once heard a kittypet tell a patrol that I was on…" Sandpelt continued, her eyes clouding with the memory. "That all of us warriors have the eyes of a killer. I wonder if that's true…"

"Why are you talking like this?"

"Because…I was thinking about all the warriors that will get hurt tomorrow." Sandpelt murmured. "Its hard to see the cats you care about get hurt. I know the wails of WindClan warriors will be heard from our camp…and their grief will make StarClan wail in sympathy…but still I'm going to fight." Sandpelt's gaze swept across Fourtrees. "All of us are going to. Just to satisfy how need for revenge." Sandpelt looked thoughtful for a moment, and raised her gaze to StarClan. "Tell me, Rosepaw." Sandpelt murmured. "Did the WindClan kittens do anything to harm us? We will be killing their mothers. Maybe even the kits themselves, if they get in our way. What about the apprentices? They're blood will definitely be spilled. And some of the warriors are innocent. I'm sure there were protests against Runningstar's plan… but they will die too. We will bring that Clan to their knees, weaken them to the point of no return. Leaving maybe one or two warriors…maybe not even that many."

Rosepaw lowered her gaze. That was true. She had already thought about that. Numerous times. That was one of the reasons she had become a medicine cat…

"As a warrior, I understand the need to defend the Clan at any cost," Sandpelt went on, coming back down the forest, and staring straight into Rosepaw's eyes. "Or…or at least…I thought I understand…until Swiftfoot got hurt…When…he wasn't regaining consciousness…I got scared…But what can I do? That's the tom I fell in love with…The tom I feared I would never see again…" Sandpelt leveled her gaze with Rosepaw's. "Love…hurts, Rosepaw. One day," Sandpelt chuckled to herself. "One day, ThunderClan will make a mistake, and make another Clan furious at us. It might be RiverClan, who are our allies now, or ShadowClan…or possibly, WindClan. But either way, one day they will satisfy their need for revenge, by spilling the blood of our kits, our parents…" Sandpelt's voice suddenly took on more meaning, as she spoke another sentence. "_Our mates_."

Now it made sense. Sandpelt had begun to think that Rosepaw and Thorntail were padding after one another… and in this way, Sanddpelt was silently warning her to stay away from him, or she'd get hurt.

A yowl behind her interrupted Rosepaw from responding to the ginger she-cat, and she turned towards it. To her surprise, she saw Thorntail and Blackshadow (who must've stopped staring into Applefur's big blue eyes at some point.) stalking up to one another, their snow-white fangs bared. Rosepaw thought for a moment that the two toms had gotten into an argument, and were settling it with a fight, but suddenly she noticed most cats mimicking. Applefur and Featherfrost, Bearmoon and Shrewtail…Dewheart and some other RiverClan cat…

They were practicing their fighting skills!

"Oh, look." Sandpelt purred, realizing just what Rosepaw had, as Thorntail lunged at his darker friend. "Let's get closer so we can watch better."

Personally, Rosepaw didn't need to see warriors claw each other senseless, but she had nothing better to do (except sleep, but that probably wouldn't be happening any time soon, considering all the yowls.) so she trotted over to watch.

Thorntail had his front paws placed firmly on Blackshadow's back, and seemed to be having no problem keeping the other tom on the ground. Suddenly, the black cat flipped over onto his belly, making Thorntail lose his footing on him, and toppled the gray cat over. Blackshadow reared up on his hind legs, to play-claw Thorntail across the eye when….a gray blur knocked Blackshadow to the ground. The next thing Rosepaw saw, was Blackshadow writhing beneath Thorntail once more, as the gray tom viciously clawed (with sheathed claws…so…) the overturned belly.

"Wh-what was that?" Rosepaw asked Sandpelt curiously, referring to the gray blur. "W-was that…Thorntail?" Sandpelt chuckled and agreement and Rosepaw was left gaping. "He's as quick as a rabbit…" Rosepaw had never seen warriors fight. Apprentices play-fight, and kits too…but she never saw fully trained warriors go at it.

The fight between Blackshadow and Thorntail apparently was over, with Thorntail the winner. The gray tom yowled with triumph, and some other spectators such as Lightheart and Puddlespots purred with amusement. To Rosepaw's surprise, Bearmoon stepped forward to fight Thorntail this time – most likely, he had defeated Shrewtail.

"It's good practice," Sandpelt purred. "To play-fight even when you're a warrior." Rosepaw nodded in agreement, as Bearmoon tried to stalk up on Thorntail's flank.

"Thorntail's muscles are tenser then before…" Sandpelt murmured watching in amazement. "He's really going all out now." Rosepaw felt a flash of alarm beat through her, so Sandpelt went on, "He still has his claws sheathed, though."

That was something. Rosepaw knew that Thorntail held a grudge against Bearmoon, for the endless taunts. Admittedly, this was a fight for both their honor.

Bearmoon lifted a gigantic paw, and from his position at Thorntail's side, easily knocked the gray cat down.

"Why did Thorntail let him do that?" Rosepaw asked Sandpelt curiously, to which the older warrior replied, "Watch."

Bearmoon yowled with triumph, and there were several jeers from other spectators. The large brown tom loomed over Thorntail, his eyes sparkling with delight. Suddenly, one of Thorntail's sprawled out paws flashed in the air, and it gently slapped one of Bearmoon's forelegs, knocking the big cat over. Thorntail let out a purr that Rosepaw could just hear, and the gray tom threw himself on top of the brown cat, and gently wrapped his fangs around Bearmoon's throat, signaling a victory. Once Bearmoon was out of the way, Thorntail was faced with another opponent.

"Wow…" Rosepaw heard a cat breath beside her. For a moment, Rosepaw thought that it was Sandpelt, but the queen had went to Streamstar, to get the veto she needed to fight. "When you see that kind of fighting," the cat continued, and Rosepaw turned her head, to see Puddlespots staring at Thorntail somewhat enviously. "It's obvious that the cat knows how to be aggressive." Rosepaw had to agree, even as Thorntail pinned down another challenger. "I can't believe the kind of skill and loyalty RiverClan has lost…"

This confused Rosepaw. "Loyalty?" she echoed. "Wouldn't a loyal RiverClan cat have stayed with his Clan?"

"Sometimes you can't," Puddlespots flared, defending Thorntail. "Sometimes…morals have to come first. As much as I know we should be furious at Thorntail for leaving us…" the RiverClan she-cat shrugged her shoulders. "To us, he'll always be a RiverClan cat." Rosepaw looked down at her paws. Thorntail had seemed more at home with Speedtail and Puddlespots when they were escorting them back to their territory, then he had been with ThunderClan warriors.

Puddlespots suddenly seemed to understand her mistake. "B-but I'm sure he's a true-blue ThunderClan cat now." She stuttered. "S-sorry. I wasn't implying anything…"

"You seem like Thorntail's friend." Rosepaw murmured softly, as she saw Thorntail swipe at Lightheart, his new opponent, with a sheathed paw. "Have you known him for a long time?"

"Yup." Puddlespots purred. "I had a paw in mentoring him."

Rosepaw looked thoughtful for a moment. Graywhisker… she decided that it would be better to ask now then later. "Then…did you know Graywhisker?" Puddlespots looked at her like she had asked if she had known some kittypet who rolled in tuna for fun personally, so Rosepaw elaborated. "I…I want to know more about Thorntail." She explained softly. "And…I know I shouldn't ask this, Puddle_spots_…" Rosepaw emphasized the suffix in Puddlespots' name, in order to show some respect for the she-cat's rank of warrior, as Rosepaw was still just an apprentice. "But what kind of cat was Graywhisker?"

Puddlespots looked around, as if her words she was about to speak had to be hidden, even from the likes of StarClan, and once she was sure nobody was listening (too busy with the whole 'let's claw each other's fur out' thing), she spoke. "Graywhisker and Thorntail? Completely opposite cats. Nothing alike." Rosepaw flicked her tail for Puddlespots to explain, and that is exactly what the RiverClan warrior did. "Graywhisker was kind, and very quiet." Yup, opposites. "He….loved to heal cats." Puddlespots murmured.

"So… he was a medicine cat?" Rosepaw asked wondering why she had never seen the gray tom before he died.

"No…" Puddlespots mused. "He probably _wanted_ to be, deep down – he was always experimenting with herbs and such, but he trained as a warrior."

Rosepaw sighed. Graywhisker clearly had a calling as a medicine cat. She wondered bleakly, why he didn't he follow StarClan's wishes? If he had, would he have still been alive to that day?

"I once caught him staring at Thorntail from a distance…" Puddlespots continued, and it seemed to Rosepaw that she was speaking more to herself, then to the ThunderClan cat. "I told him that if he wanted to look at himself, he could just go to the river and see his reflection. But…he told me that he and Thorntail had a completely different aura, and personality. Which is true, I guess." Puddlespots shrugged off Graywhisker's random comment, and Rosepaw wondered why the pale-gray she-cat had even mentioned it. "It was true, though. They were totally opposite, and yet they depended on one another. It reminded me of the Clans," Rosepaw flicked her tail for Puddlespots to elaborate, so she did. "The Clans are opposite of one another, and have their differences that a half-blind kit can see…but we depend on each other, don't we?" Rosepaw dipped her head. That made sense.

Puddlespots' ice-blue eyes clouded, as she re-lived a memory. "I remember one time, Thorntail got hurt in a battle over the WindClan border. Graywhisker wouldn't leave his side in the medicine cat's den, not even to eat…he almost collapsed." Puddlespots lowered her gaze to her paws. "Gr-graywhisker said that if Thorntail died, he himself wouldn't be able to live on. I think that that loyalty to your brother is touching and all…but it's sick to be so attached to something. Anything. A kit, your leader, your mate…At least that's _my _opinion…Anyways, I always thought that what Graywhisker said at that time _wasn't_ just a sudden outburst of his emotions. He really meant it. If there's no Thorntail, he doesn't have the strength to live on. Or…didn't."

"D-did…" Rosepaw felt like she was trying to make the sun shine in the darkness, as she put the facts together. "Graywhisker kill himself when Thorntail left to join ThunderClan?"

"No." Puddlespots' answer was blunt, and almost cold.

"B-but…" Rosepaw suddenly remembered Thorntail's reaction to the cat on the Thunderpath. "He _did_ commit suicide, didn't he?"

Puddlespots was silent for a moment, and the only sound Rosepaw heard was Thorntail yowl with triumph once more. After a few more moments, Puddlespots spoke again. "Yeah. R-right in front of Thorntail," Rosepaw suddenly felt a shiver rise up her spine, and Puddlespots went on. "An apprentice was the first one to notice that Graywhisker wasn't in camp – and he should've been…he was supposed to be sitting his warrior's vigil the evening before… so… the deputy organized a patrol to look for him, and she put Thorntail on it… They followed his scent into ThunderClan territory…and it started leading them to the Thunderpath. Most of them started to think that Graywhisker was going to ShadowClan to be with his…" Puddlespots shook her head, as if that little bit of information wasn't important. "The patrol split up, around ThunderClan territory to find him however… Thorntail searched by the Thunderpath, and…he saw Graywhisker sitting near the center." Puddlespots' voice started coming out raspy, and it hurt Rosepaw's ears – and heart, to listen. "Thorntail called for Graywhisker to come back…but he didn't. Thorntail went onto the Thunderpath to lead Graywhisker to safety, but he stood strong. Then a monster came…instinctively, Thorntail ran out of the way…but Graywhisker didn't. Nor did he want to. Graywhisker died, pretty much instantly. And poor Thorntail…poor Thorntail saw the body of a cat that had not only been one of his best friends throughout his lifetime, but also looked, and smelled exactly like himself. It was like seeing his own body…" Puddlespots trailed off.

Rosepaw could only stare in horror. She couldn't imagine going through that… a cat that had been there your whole life…committing an act of suicide right before your very eyes…

"Why did Graywhisker do such a thing?" Rosepaw burst out. "He must've known what it would do to Thorntail!"

Puddlespots shrugged her gray shoulders, and looked defeated. "I don't know, Rosepaw. There was nothing that went on to indicate that Graywhisker would do such a thing! Nothing. We can only guess…" Puddlespots looked uncertain for a moment, but then went on stronger. "We of course, questioned Thorntail on what happened…and he said the strangest thing. He said that he had pushed Graywhisker…"

"Did he?" Rosepaw asked, casting a glance over at the warrior, who had stopped his practicing, and was now sharing tongues with Blackshadow once more.

"There were a few other cats that saw it happen. They told us that Thorntail did no such thing. So we assumed that it was just the shock of losing his brother and best friend so quickly that made him that way…" Puddlespots looked thoughtful for a moment. "And shortly after that, Thorntail would…act funny."

"Funny?" Rosepaw asked curiously.

"Funny." Puddlespots repeated. "He couldn't hunt by the river anymore, because he'd freak out whenever he saw his reflection. Even in pools and puddles too. Thorntail hated to look at himself. Probably because he sees his dead brother looking back at him…and randomly, he would get incredibly violent." Puddlespots let out a purr. "He defeated every warrior in our Clan, twice. Duststar asked Blueherb to do something about it, calm Thorntail down somehow…and she did it. Of course, Thorntail hated the smell of herbs almost as much as he hated his reflection… Well, anyways, later, Thorntail's father asked him to come home. And he put some pressure on us to make it happen…"

"Father?" Rosepaw echoed. She had heard that Thorntail's mother had died, but his father? "Isn't he a RiverClan cat?" If so, why would he ask him to come home?

"You didn't know?" Puddlespots asked. Rosepaw shook her head. Puddlespots sighed, and looked guilty for spilling so much of Thorntail's life…but she answered. "Thorntail's a half-Clan cat. Half RiverClan, half ShadowClan. His father's a ShadowClan cat."

Rosepaw blinked in surprise. Really? That explained a bit – like Streamstar's comment on how Thorntail should know ShadowClan territory so well, and Thorntail's knowledge of half-Clan cats. "But…if he has kin in ShadowClan," Rosepaw murmured. "When he left RiverClan…why didn't he go to ShadowClan, to be with his father? And why did he leave RiverClan in the first place?"

"I think he felt too much guilt to stay in RiverClan – that's just my opinion…" Puddlespots murmured. "To be honest, I have no clue why he'd go to ThunderClan, the Clan that Graywhisker chose to die in. But he did. Why he didn't go to ShadowClan…"

"Was probably," a new voice snapped, interrupting Puddlespots, as he started padding up to them. Rosepaw turned her head, to see Speedtail standing there, lashing his tail. "Because his father is a piece of _fox-dung_!" to Rosepaw, he added, "When Thorntail's mother died of Greencough, up in ShadowClan, that father of his sent them right down to RiverClan! His own kits!"

"Wait…the mother was a ShadowClan cat?" Rosepaw blinked. Then how was Thorntail half-RiverClan?

"Lightsnow – Thorntail's mother – was born in RiverClan, she was a pure RiverClan cat. But she fell in love with a ShadowClan cat, and left the Clan, without much thought…" Speedtail was clearly furious, because the tom started to shake. "Once Lightsnow died, when the two kits needed their father the _most_, he sends them to RiverClan, and never even asks at Gatherings how they are going. He never mentions them again! Thorntail and Graywhisker were the only true kin one another had! And then for Graywhisker to die in such a way… We can't expect Thorntail to be a normal cat under stress like that! If he was, now THAT…_THAT_ would be abnormal."

Rosepaw lowered her gaze to her paws, as she remembered how much her own father had loved her, and how much Streamstar was always looking out for her – even if Rosepaw couldn't call it love. Rosepaw couldn't imagine one of them sending her off to another Clan… and then never speak of her again. But…

"Why did RiverClan accept the kits?" Rosepaw asked.

Puddlespots answered this time, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Lightsnow was once a RiverClan cat, and was always popular. And we're not so mouse-brained that we'd turn down two future-warriors. Thorntail's father is fierce, and he's half RiverClan…" Whoa. RiverClan and ShadowClan seemed to be attracted to one another, for the same thing to happen to two generations so close to one another. "And Thorntail's mother was wise… and there was loyalty in them – the mother hadn't betrayed RiverClan as much as she could've, she did _GO_ to ShadowClan… so we accepted them, and raised them as we would any RiverClan kit. Lightsnow's sister had lost her litter too…so it seemed like a sign from StarClan."

Rosepaw nodded. That made sense…

"I still can't believe that father!" Speedtail hissed, flattening his ears against his head. "Doesn't even deserve to be called a father… I feel so sorry for Thorntail that I could just-"

"Could you guys stop talking about me?" Speedtail's hiss of fury was interrupted.

Rosepaw nearly jumped out of her fur, when she recognized the voice that spoke. She turned her head slightly, and saw Thorntail standing there, twitching his gray tail gently.

"H-how long have you been there?" Puddlespot asked.

"Long enough," the gray cat mewed simply. To the two RiverClan cats, he mewed, "Could you leave us alone for a moment?"

Puddlespots dipped her head in acknowledgement, and stalked off to a group of RiverClan cats. Speedtail hesitated for a moment, but finally padded after his mate.

Thorntail licked Rosepaw playfully on the ear once he was sure his RiverClan pals were gone.

"I-I'm sorry, Thorntail." Rosepaw mewed truthfully, unable to meet his gaze. "I shouldn't have been so curious."

Thorntail didn't comment on her nosiness, and spoke as if she hadn't said anything, his voice cheerful, as if he were telling a joke, or saying that he had chased off a ShadowClan patrol. "My life isn't as bad as Puddlespots and Speedtail make it out to be," he purred.

"I've been hurting you, haven't I?" Rosepaw asked bluntly. "Puddlespots said that Graywhisker was always trying to heal…I bet I remind you of Graywhisker…if it makes you feel better, you don't have to come into my den to greet me anymore." Rosepaw murmured, every word hurting her. She couldn't imagine life without Thorntail…but if she was hurting him…she didn't want to do that anymore then she wanted to murder Robinwing to become deputy – which was impossible anyways.

But Rosepaw was relieved when Thorntail spoke once more. "Its okay," he purred, touching Rosepaw's flank with his tail. "Because it's you."

His words filled Rosepaw with such warmth. It was wrong, she knew…but why did something that made her so happy - like Thorntail – against the warrior code?

Thorntail continued, possibly because Rosepaw was silent for so long. "I'm a little afraid," he admitted, referring to being with Rosepaw, a medicine cat, shuffling his smoky gray paws in embarrassment. "But…I still want to be with you. Before, I always thought…" Rosepaw stared at him hopefully, that…odd emotion filling up her chest once more. Rosepaw initially thought it was fear, the way it came up so strongly, almost instinctively. But…no it wasn't.

Thorntail continued. "I always thought that there was nothing in the entire forest to worry about. Not badgers. Not foxes…not enemy patrols…nothing." Thorntail paused for a moment before going on. "But when I met you, I've got a lot of things to be afraid of. What I'm afraid of most, is when you're with me by the Clan borders – you know, when you're searching for herbs in Sunningrocks by RiverClan, or by WindClan…" Thorntail purred to himself, and shuffled his paws again. "I absolutely can't let my guard down…because…I can't lose you."

Rosepaw wanted to purr, but she couldn't. For some reason, nothing was coming out. Not even a squeak. So instead, Rosepaw gave Thorntail a quick lick on the ear – not a lick that mates would give one another (too many witnesses, thank you very much) but a courteous greeting between Clanmates. Finally, Rosepaw could speak.

"You won't lose me." She promised, staring into the gray cat's eyes with as much admiration as if she were staring into a StarClan warrior's eyes.

Thorntail curled his tail with delight, and licked his lips, as if he were enjoying a tasty morsel of prey. Rosepaw had a feeling she knew what he was imagining.

"Night-night," Thorntail purred, and Rosepaw suddenly realized that besides the quiet mewing of a few late-nighters, and the leaders' (and Ravenfeather's) arguments/purrs, Fourtrees was silent. She noticed that the two Clans had separated, and ThunderClan was in a big clump together on the far side of Fourtrees, while RiverClan cats huddled together on the opposite side of them. Rosepaw for a moment, though she was dreaming. She had seen Fourtrees be filled up before, at Gatherings, and such, but she had never seen any cat sleep in it – let alone so many. In fact, Rosepaw had never seen so many cats sleeping – end of sentence.

Thorntail had started to trot towards where Blackshadow was waiting impatient, but Rosepaw called him back.

"I'm curious about something," she admitted. Truly, she was curious if Thorntail DID kill his brother…but now that she was under Thorntail's intense blue gaze, she couldn't say the correct words. So…instead she asked,

"If you and Graywhisker got your warrior names in RiverClan," she breathed. "Why did you earn it in ThunderClan too?"

Thorntail shrugged. "I made arrangements with Streamstar before I left RiverClan," he explained. "She told me it would be easier for the Clan to except a rogue, then a former RiverClan cat. So she introduced me to the Clan as a rogue named 'Thorn' gave me the name Thornpaw, and a moon later I re-earned my warrior name, which was identical to the one I got in RiverClan."

Rosepaw nodded. That made sense. The Clan had been much more lenient on questioning Thorntail's loyalty when they thought he had been born a loner, with loner parents. Once they found out he had RiverClan blood, they turned on him like he was the weak rat, and they did everything they could to draw that RiverClan blood.

"Oh," Rosepaw purred, trotting with her friend now towards the ThunderClan cats. "That makes sense." Rosepaw was slightly disturbed though. Streamstar lied to the Clan so easily…what else could her mother have lied about?

Thorntail muttered a 'good-bye' band went over to Blackshadow, who flicked his tail in greeting. Rosepaw longed to go over with him, but the Clan had enough suspicions about their relationship as it was – though Rosepaw and Thorntail could hardly be considered mates.

The semi-medicine cat apprentice suddenly locked eyes with Applefur, who indicated with her tail for Rosepaw to come over.

Rosepaw dipped her head in acknowledgement, and trotted over to the warrior, noticing the dark pelt of Robinwing as she went – and Spottedlight too. They had returned from wherever they had gone…

Rosepaw swept her gaze across her Clanmates then. Featherfrost, Sandpelt, Gingerleaf, Badgerclaw…Blackshadow…Thorntail…cats would die tomorrow – she was almost sure of it. Streamstar, Duststar, and Ravenfeather wanted the blood of WindClan, but to be so…thirsty for death, usually backfired and affected one's own Clan as well.

Rosepaw shook her head, and told herself to stop being so morbid, and settled down beside Applefur, who muttered something that might have been a greeting.

Rosepaw had a long day ahead of her, she knew. Find a cure, heal injured cats, and maybe heal sick cats too…

Before Rosepaw let herself fall into a much-needed rest, she stared up at Silverpelt, where the starry warriors shimmered.

"Graywhisker…" she rasped softly, so she herself could hardly even hear, as she prayed to StarClan. "Please…watch over your brother…"

Rosepaw then lay her head down, and felt relaxed by Applefur's shallow breathing. Rosepaw could almost push the fact that ThunderClan was going to be murdering some innocent cats tomorrow, and that ThunderClan had already murdered some of its own warriors – almost – so they could embark on their journey of revenge, out of her mind.


	17. Chapter 16

**Well everyone, the battle is coming up. I bet you're getting annoyed that it is taking me forever to just have the dang thing happen- but I don't know how to do battles...so I've been reading some of the battle scenes in the Warriors Series, to see what kind of battle scenes we like. The battle will be a big one - and I hope you won't be disappointed in it. But no...it doesn't happen in this chapter. The next chapter it begins, I believe. But don't worry! This chapter isn't totally useless! It starts out in a...oh nevermind, I'll let you read it! But before I do, I just thought I should say that I re-did the first chapter. It looks better then before, if you ask me. Yay! I'll be re-doing quite a few of the chapters - don't worry. I'll just be adding more description, and fixing my grammatical errors...**

**Oh, and I'd just really like to thank my loyal reviewer, Steeltalon! Because of her, I've had so much fun with this story! I should also thank Silverstream/Roseheart - on another site this fanfiction is up on. Keep reviewing for me, you two!**

The scarlet-colored medicine cat apprentice blinked open her ocean blue eyes, and was instantly hit with a pang of confusion when she saw that instead of being surrounded by the herbs and scents of her den, she was surrounded by the Four Great Oaks of Fourtrees. Then she remembered the upcoming battle, Thorntail's brother – Graywhisker, The Blood, and the mission she had coming up that day. Rosepaw shook her head gently, to fully regain consciousness, and stumbled onto her paws.

"Morning, Applefur." She purred to her friend, as she remembered that they had curled up against one another the night before. Rosepaw didn't wait for an answer, and instantly proceeded to rasp her tongue on her own flank, to give herself her morning bath. However, even during Rosepaw's washing, Applefur didn't answer.

"Applefur?" Rosepaw mewed, looking up from her side to glance where the ginger she-cat had settled down to rest the night before. But there wasn't even an indent in the long blades of grass that had sheltered them the previous night..

That was rather odd. Maybe Applefur had been ordered to hunt or something? That was doubtful – but a possibility. "Hey," she meowed, turning to where the other ThunderClan cats had decided to rest, hoping to see a cat she could ask. "Did you guys happen to see…"

Rosepaw broke her sentence off in an instant, confused. There was no cat in her sight. Rosepaw thought for a moment that they left without waking her, but when she swept her gaze to where Blueherb and Shadenight had rested the night before, RiverClan – and its medicine cats, were gone. They wouldn't have gone off to find a cure without her. So where…?

"Hello?" Rosepaw called, and to herself, she mumbled thoughtfully, "Where could they have gone?"

No cat rushed to give her an answer – possibly because there was no cat in earshot, but instead, Rosepaw's vision started to fade into darkness, and a cold shiver went up her fur.

She was left in darkness for a few moments, before her vision returned to her. Rosepaw blinked in surprise at what she saw. She was back at home, in her den, with some porridge leaves beneath her paws. Rosepaw suddenly realized what was going on, at that instant. What else could it be? Being transported from Fourtrees to her den…

It had to be a dream. Rosepaw settled herself down by the porridge leaves, and flicked her tail lazily as she awaited for one of the silvery warriors of Silverpelt to come and give her a prophecy, or scold her, or give her some advice. Rosepaw was still trying to figure out what StarClan would tell her when she realized that she was wrong. It couldn't be a dream... It had to be a nightmare…because…

Because in the shadowy entrance to the den, Rosepaw could vaguely make out the shape of a cat…and even though shadows were around him, she could see patches of flame-colored purr where dapples of light hit his coat.

Rosepaw's hackles rose, she knew him. This was the cat that haunted her dreams…and her life. Never leaving her alone…always at her shoulder…

When he spoke, his voice was deep, and flowed smoothly like the river. "I've been looking for you," he mewed kindly, setting one of his flaming-paws into the den. Rosepaw felt a stab of fear rise within her, as the tom stepped into the light.

It was _him_ alright. She could recognize his broad-shoulders, flaming pelt, and burning amber eyes even if she was half-blind. And even if she had a deathly cold, she would never forget his peculiar scent – like daffodils. As the tom advanced towards her another paw-step, Rosepaw shrunk back slightly.

"Don't be afraid, Rosepaw." He purred sweetly, his eyes glowing with warmth. "I won't hurt you."

Rosepaw shook her head violently. Yes he would! _Yes he would!_ She wasn't just going on the pure instinct that yowled within her body, telling her that this cat was more dangerous to her then a badger, but from experience too.

And that was an experience Rosepaw never wanted to go through again, not in this life, or death, or even in her dreams. "Stay away," she ordered, unsheathing her claws, and flexing them out so the flame-colored tom could see how sharp they were. "If you come one step closer," she growled, curling her upper lip in disgust. "I swear by StarClan that I'll kill you." Her voice shook, and she doubted that the tom believed that she could kill him anymore then she thought she could. Rosepaw had trouble killing _squirrels_, let alone full grown cats twice her size.

For a moment, the cat standing before her in her den looked hurt. "I won't hurt you," she promised, though Rosepaw could tell it was a lie. His long, glinting silver claws were unsheathed, and his muscles were bunched together. If he wasn't going to hurt her, then Rosepaw was a Twoleg. And she wasn't.

"Don't worry, Rosepaw." He mused, "Don't you see how much I _love_ you?" his words stung Rosepaw for a moment, and she simply felt a beating rage surge through her – like nothing she'd ever felt before.

He came towards her again, faster now, possibly with the intent too… but the young she-cat was ready for him. She lifted one of her forepaws and swiped furiously at him.

He doubled back and shook his head violently, sending little droplets of blood onto the ground. When he stopped, and stared at Rosepaw again, she noticed that a trinket of blood was slithering down his cheek. "Please, Rosepaw." The cat pleaded. "I wouldn't _dream_ of harming you…"

He came at her again, and though Rosepaw attempted to slash at him again, she missed by a fox-length it seemed, and she was knocked to the ground. He loomed over her for a moment, with his pelt aflame, staring down at her with maniacal amber eyes.

"I love you, Rosepaw." He purred. "You know that, don't you? I love you."

Rosepaw attempted to struggle to her paws, but came tumbling down, and was left to the mercy of the cold-blooded cat above her.

As he made continued with his advances, Rosepaw let out a terrified caterwaul, that she thought could be heard all the way from Highstones, and to her relief – and surprise, she actually saw a dark head poke into the den. She recognized the tom in an instant – Blackshadow!

"Blackshadow, oh, Blackshadow!" she gasped. "H-help me!"

The black tom took a step into the den, and peered at the ginger tom curiously for a moment, before turning his back on them, and make a start to pad out of the den.

"Wait Blackshadow!" Rosepaw cried desperately, and to her joy the ThunderClan warrior actually stopped in his tracks. "Please! I need help!"

"Rosepaw," Blackshadow sighed, flicking his tail dismissively. "Why would I help you? That tom and I are…" he turned around, and met Rosepaw's sapphire eyes with his own burning amber. "Part of the same Clan."

"No!" Rosepaw yowled. "You're part of ThunderClan! ThunderClan! We're ThunderClan cats Blackshadow! Where's your loyalty?" Though Rosepaw knew where it was.

"To my _Clan_," Blackshadow answered briskly, as if this conversation was boring the dark tom. "Bye."

He trotted out of the den, flicking his tail gently in the air, leaving Rosepaw alone with the cat.

"Rosepaw," the dark ginger cat sighed, looking at her hopelessly. "Don't feel bad. Blackshadow doesn't love you – he never has, you know you." Rosepaw knew that. But she thought that they were friends…and even if they weren't…Clan loyalty and loyalty to the Warrior Code should've been enough. But the tom continued. "But I love you. And I always will, Rosepaw."

He must've backed up when Blackshadow had entered, because he once again had to slowly pad towards her, but Rosepaw hadn't given up hope yet! She couldn't get up – true, so she couldn't fight…but she had other friends in ThunderClan – it was her Clan, after all. Just because Blackshadow was disloyal, and had loyalty to… didn't mean that the rest of the Clan was like that too! It didn't!

"Applefur!" she yowled desperately for her friend. "Thorntail! Applefur! Thorntail! Help me! Help me please!" she pleaded for her closest friends, wherever they were to come and save her…

Rosepaw was surprised to see how quickly her smoky gray semi-mate, and her dark ginger former enemy trot into the den.

"Applefur! Thorntail! It's him! You see…"

She flashed a glance at the tom that had entered her den in the beginning of the dream, and saw him still looking at her with that odd look in his eye, but he seemed to be making no effort to retreat.

And to Rosepaw's surprise, Thorntail and Applefur seemed to be making no effort to attack him. But that surprise was nothing compared to the one she saw next. Applefur and Thorntail. Their tails were snaking around one another. Mates.

Though it was the least of Rosepaw's worries at the moment, she couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"You're dirty, Rosepaw." Thorntail meowed simply, giving Applefur a playful lick on the ear. "Dirty."

With that, the two cats padded from the den, not even addressing the flame colored tom in her den.

"I don't think you're dirty, Rosepaw." The tom murmured into her ear. "You're perfect to me, Rosepaw. Perfect…"

Rage.

Rage.

_Rage. _

That was the only blind emotion that Rosepaw felt – besides her hatred of the flame-colored tom in her den who was going to harm her…there was only one thing to do… in order to be unhurt…she had to kill him herself…yes… that would work…_Kill him herself… _And then after that…she would get Applefur…and Blackshadow too…they'd pay for their betrayal…they'd _pay_.

…

"Rosepaw, _wake up_." The voice was stern, and cold, reminding Rosepaw of the days when the she-cat speaking to her hated her with a passion.

She blinked open her eyes slowly, and saw the crimson face of Applefur, who was looking worryingly at her.

"Rosepaw, honestly!" Applefur sighed, rolling her ice-blue eyes with annoyance. "You could sleep through a blizzard! I've been poking and prodding you all morning!"

The young medicine cat grunted a response, though even Rosepaw herself didn't know what it was. Her dream had been so vivid…and real…and peculiar. Though, admittedly, she knew she shouldn't be so freaked out by it – she still had shivers crawling through her fur – she had it every night, after all. But it was the first time that her friends had been in it. Blackshadow. Thorntail. Applefur.

The shock of their betrayal still shivered Rosepaw down to the core. Dreams always meant something – even the medicine cat apprentice who was just on their first day knew that. So…did it mean that her friends really weren't her friends? If Thorntail ever found out about Rosepaw's past…would he…call her dirty, with bloodstained paws…like he had in her dream? If he did…he would be perfectly within his rights… But would Applefur really steal Thorntail from her? It made sense. Applefur had become her friend so suddenly…but Applefur had Blackshadow now. She didn't need Thorntail anymore then she needed to meet a ShadowClan patrol. …And Blackshadow. His Clan? Did that mean that if he found out, he wouldn't think Rosepaw was a true member of the Clan? Did it? No… Blackshadow had meant something else from his sentence. And Rosepaw knew exactly what he meant.

Rosepaw shook away her doubts. StarClan didn't send her dreams. And if they did, they wouldn't make it so blatantly obvious. It was just that. A dream.

But such a scary dream…usually she was haunted by the dark ginger tom and that was terrible enough. But to have her friends turn their back on her like that… That was what made her last particular dream so terrible.

She stole a glance over to Thorntail, who was lying on his side, speaking in a quiet tone to Blackshadow and Badgerclaw about some matter or another.

Rosepaw was about to ask Applefur to come with her to speak with them, but she didn't get the chance, because at that moment, a commanding voice from Great Rock boomed – as if it were a Gathering, "Cats of three Clans!"

Rosepaw jerked her head towards the Great Rock, her ears pricked with interest, and she saw the gray tabby Duststar – the (admittedly) noble leader of RiverClan staring down at the cats below him, with his pale green eyes shining like Silverpelt.

"Today is the day where we avenge those of our Clans who have fallen!" he purred, and a few cats around Rosepaw yowled with agreement – and she noticed that one of them was her personal favorite tom, Thorntail. "One day," Duststar continued as if no one had interrupted. "You will be an elder, and will tell the kits of your Clans of the great day when WindClan fell to their knees and paid for the grief, and pain they caused the great RiverClan, ThunderClan and…" Duststar hesitated for a moment but finally admitted, "ShadowClan." The ShadowClan warrior, Ravenfeather beside him flashed him a furious glance for his hesitation, but Duststar ignored it – though he didn't speak again. Instead, ThunderClan's leader – Rosepaw's mother, stepped forward and spoke.

"WindClan have broken the Warrior Code!" She snarled, curling her upper lip in rage. "WindClan - Runningstar most of all - must pay!"

Rosepaw flexed her claws at the mere mention of that name! That pathetic coward! He had been after RiverClan's territory for some time now – and had in fact, been at war with ShadowClan. It had made sense for him to attack those Clans. But most likely, he had simply ordered The Blood to infect ThunderClan too because there were cats in that Clan who knew his secret – that he molests young she-cats! Rosepaw shivered, wondering how many other cats he had gotten within his own Clan.

Most likely, he had had another reason to attack ThunderClan besides how Thorntail had humiliated him at a Gathering, but Rosepaw didn't even want to think about it anymore then she had.

"We shall commence an attack right now – with half of our warriors. Spottedlight of ThunderClan shall choose which of our warriors will attack first, and which will fight in the second wave."

A small murmuring broke out among all the cats below. Spottedlight? She wasn't deputy! Usually that was the deputy's job to organize warriors and such. Streamstar trusted Spottedlight with so much… Rosepaw stole a glance over at Robinwing, who was the true deputy of ThunderClan. Her eyes were burning with an icy fury, and she was digging her claws into the earth beneath her.

"And Furyheart will organize RiverClan." Duststar murmured, with a curious glance at Streamstar. Furyheart was the deputy of RiverClan, so it made sense for her to organize that Clan, so there will no murmuring.

"And Foxpaw will be in the first wave," Ravenfeather shrugged. "I'll go into the second." ShadowClan only had two cats fighting, so Ravenfeather was able to organize them quickly.

Rosepaw knew the leader's plan. Two groups of fighting warriors. Even though Duststar went on to explain the plan, Rosepaw knew what it was. There was going to be chaos in WindClan's camp for the rest of the day. They would receive no rest. One group of warriors would fight until Sunhigh, or when they were driven out – but then the second wave would fight. While the second wave clawed WindClan's fur off, the first wave would be able to rest, eat, get their wounds checked by medicine cats…and when the second wave returned, WindClan would be hit again. They were out for WindClan's blood – simple as that.

"And Blueherb, Shadenight, and Rosepaw," Ravenfeather purred – why it was Ravenfeather who made this announcement, Rosepaw would wonder until the end of her days, "will look in WindClan territory for the cure of The Blood."

Instantly, the warriors of both Clans broke into yowls of joy. Several cats started to even chant the medicine cat's and the medicine cat apprentice's names out. They all chanted in a different order, so it came out as:

"BlueNightPawRoseHerbShade," as the words melted together, which made no sense, but Rosepaw still sat higher. She could finally do something for the Clans – even though she probably wouldn't find anything… Blueherb, or her apprentice, that pretty Shadenight would probably find something…

Spottedlight started to weave through the ThunderClan cats, muttering to them if they were going or not. She backed away from Lightheart, who was told to go on the Second Wave, and trotted towards Applefur.

"First Wave," Spottedlight mewed simply. "Definitely first wave."

Applefur purred, and thought for a moment. "Who else is on the first wave?"

"Lots of cats." Spottedlight meowed briskly. "Applefur I'm busy – I can't tell every cat who they're-" Applefur cut her off abruptly.

"Is Featherfrost on it? What about Blackshadow or Thorntail?"

Spottedlight looked like she wanted to claw Applefur's ears off for taking up so much of her time, but finally she sighed. "I'll assign Thorntail and Featherfrost with you. But Blackshadow has to be Wave Two – his skills even that one out more."

Rosepaw shrugged, that made sense. She was happy that Thorntail was going to be with Applefur – Applefur had promised to watch over Rosepaw's friend during the battle, this way she could actually do it…but…why had Applefur mentioned Thorntail's name? If she didn't care about Thorntail why ask? Was Applefur just using Rosepaw's friendship to get closer to Thorntail – and Blackshadow to get the gray cat jealous?

Rosepaw shook her head. She was always so _morbid_! She should just trust Applefur, she decided…but…

Streamstar must've leaped from Great Rock to be with her Clan, because she padded over to Rosepaw, and pressed her muzzle against her daughter's flank.

"You'll do just fine, Rosepaw." She purred. "Be careful though – I care about you."

Rosepaw nodded at her leader and mother, happy that she had even bothered to give her support. She was about to say something kind to her mother, but Spottedlight interrupted.

"Streamstar, will you be on Wave One or Two?"

"One," Streamstar answered. "Robinwing will be with me."

Rosepaw blinked. Then who was leading Wave Two? Streamstar must've sensed Rosepaw's wonder, because she answered.

"Howlingheart will be leading Wave Two."

Spottedlight dipped her head in understanding. Rosepaw had half-expected Streamstar to declare that Spottedlight was leading Wave Two, but she supposed her mother sensed everyone's curiosity that she had chosen Spottedlight to organize the Clan.

"I'll be with you on Wave One," Spottedlight mewed. "Well, that's it then. ThunderClan's organized."

Streamstar purred, and then stalked off towards RiverClan, most likely to speak to Duststar.

Rosepaw watched her go for a moment, slightly put out that she didn't get to spend as much time with her mother as she had wanted, when suddenly she felt a cat's fur brush against hers.

"Hiya, Rosepaw…" Thorntail purred, gently touching her flank with his tail. Rosepaw rumbled a greeting back towards him.

It just hit her now. The battle. The down-to-earth, we're going for blood, kill 'em battle…was coming up.

"Thorntail!" she burst out. "Come back, alright?" she begged, staring into his sky-blue eyes hopefully.

"I'll come back," Thorntail promised. "But you better be here waiting for me when I come back,"

"You'll see me," Rosepaw promised, licking his ear gently. "I swear by StarClan."

Thorntail looked like he wanted to say something, but Streamstar's yowl from the top of the hollow called him away. "Bye, Rosepaw. Pray for me, alright?" he then started to bound up the slope, flicking his tail with joy at the prospect of a battle. Rosepaw was surprised to see all the cats from the Clans bound up – what about Wave Two? Suddenly she knew. If Wave Two was by the camp, when the first wave of warriors retreated, they could dive into the camp without giving WindClan a moment of rest.

Rosepaw suddenly remembered Thorntail's request, and she sent a silent prayer to StarClan. _Can you hear me, StarClan? _She asked, closing her eyes. _It's Rosepaw – you know. The medicine cat of ThunderClan. _She thought it best to remind them who she was – who knew how many prayers they were getting, and if they knew it was a medicine cat they might listen more clearly. _I have a request. Please, StarClan. Please. Take care of Thorntail…protect him. _Rosepaw suddenly remembered Sandpelt's ominous words about the battlefield the night before. _Please smile upon him,_ she begged. _And above all, don't let him catch the eye of a devil. _


	18. Chapter 17

**Well everyone, here's the new chapter. I hope its to your liking – and I hope you like the twist!**

**Anyways everyone, I need some help with names… heh heh heh. Well, Rosepaw's. She's going to become a full medicine cat soon…any suggestions on her name? I was thinking maybe Roseflight…but Rosecloud sounds nice too…and I might not even be thinking of a freakin' amazing one, so does anyone have any ideas?**

**Also, the ShadowClan leader will be coming into the plot soon enough, and I can't think of a name for him either…he's a tom. Any suggestions? Thanks. **

**Wait! Wait! _Wait!_ _Mapleleaf, Steeltalon,_ especially you two READ THIS: **

**Before I let you read the darned story – stop scrolling down you mouse-brain – I wanted to ask something. Mapleleaf really really…well raised my self-esteem (which there isn't much of) with her unrealistic – but flattering comments. I know I'm not as good as Mapleleaf says I am, or gives me credit for, but I want that reviewer to know that I am touched! So Mapleleaf, would you mind if I named a character after you? It's a small character, admittedly, but I might sneak her in again! And its small, so you don't have to worry as much! Same goes to you, Steeltalon! You're a very loyal reviewer, and have been sticking by me this far (I'm astounded that you have the patience! Isn't it agonizing to read something written so poorly?) I know you have a cat named Steeltalon in one of your stories, but I'd LOVE to honor (heh! Heh! Heh! Funny using that word…) you by putting your name in the story somewhere! Tell me your answers in a review – I _swear_ I won't do name anyone without your consent! Also, nobody be shy about reviewing! You might even get a side-character named after you – if you'd like. **

**Oh, right. You'll notice that at the change of scenes during this chapter, I put one letter then three dots, and then another letter. Well, that's just another way of thanking my reviewers! The first one is 'M' then three dots...and an 'L' Yup! Mapleleaf, that's you! If you reviwewed, if you're bored or something...try to find your pen name! **

**That issue settled and out of the way, enjoy this next chapter: **

_M...L _

The sun was just beginning to shine its golden liquid light onto the pelts of the warriors below it, turning even Thorntail's smoky gray pelt into a more golden-brown.

Beside Thorntail, was the small orange-brown ShadowClan apprentice, Foxpaw, who Thorntail thought was a tad bit too young for the ferocity of the battle that was to occur. Foxpaw couldn't be older then seven or eight moons – how much training could he have gotten from his mentor, Reedsong before she died?

Thorntail shrugged the worry off. That was ShadowClan's problem – not his own. On Thorntail's other side, was the pretty she-cat Applefur, who already had her pointed claws unsheathed. She was murmuring quietly to the silver she-cat Featherfrost beside her – though that was the only sound Thorntail could pick up, besides the faint breeze as it rushed across the moors. The rest of the cats were as silent as stones, though occasionally Thorntail heard a few curses hissed under a cat's breath.

A few fox-lengths in front of Thorntail, Streamstar bounded along beside the RiverClan deputy, Furyheart, moving with such swiftness and grace, Thorntail started to wonder if she was truly a ThunderClan cat, or a StarClan warrior coming to visit them.

Thorntail took his focus away from, who he thought, was the most beautiful leader ever to lead a Clan, and looked curiously at the moorland around him. How _boring _– he couldn't see any undergrowth – let alone shade – at all – nothing but flat land – with the occasional brown rabbit bounding across their path.

Suddenly, Streamstar and Furyheart came to a swift halt, and turned on their heels towards the warriors behind them.

"The hollow we're about to enter is WindClan's camp," Furyheart stated matter-of-factly.

"We are about to enter – First Wave." Streamstar growled, and Thorntail heard some cats behind him back away, to rest or hunt…they were second wave, and were't yet needed.

"On my order, we enter." Streamstar growled.

"If you die, you die with honor." Furyheart put in, most likely picking up the same fear scent of the cats around her that Thorntail was.Thorntail kept his sapphire eyes on Rosepaw's mother, and Rosepaw's mother alone for the signal. She stood rigid for moments that seemed like moons, but finally her tail went into the air, and was jerked it downwards quickly.

Thorntail purred, and unsheathed his claws. The battle had arrived!

_S…T_

The small ginger she-cat sniffed the air, wondering if she'd pick anything up that smelled similar to Scarlet Flowers, so she could find the darned cure…but she doubted it would be something so simple, like a certain plant on the moors. Most likely it was a clever mixture that no medicine cat had thought of yet – or never would think of.

Shadenight, Blueherb, and Rosepaw had all went their separate ways to look for the cure. They would meet by the WindClan camp at Sunhigh, which Blueherb described as a hollow - and the only hollow in the territory.

Though Rosepaw was trying to concentrate on what the cure might be, and what it would look like, her mind kept wandering towards the fact that Thorntail was in danger of losing his life for the sole purpose of revenge…

"Thorntail," she breathed, sniffing at a suspicious violet flower curiously. "You don't have to be a hero…" to come home the hero of the battle, he would have to spill enough WindClan blood to fill a lake, considering the battle's whole goal was to kill

WindClan cats. "I won't mind if you don't come home a hero…I really won't,"

_H…B_

Thorntail plunged into the hollow, his heart beating so fast he thought that it would leap out of his chest.

In front of him, was a few faster warriors – Speedtail of RiverClan, Sandpelt, and Featherfrost, and Thorntail expected them to leap at the first WindClan cat they saw when the reached the bottom before him, but instead he three cats stumbled to a halt.

Streamstar and Furyheart did too – and the rest of the attacking patrol followed suit.

Thorntail caught up with them, and suddenly realized why they had stopped dead in their tracks, with such shocked looks on their faces.

They had expected to take WindClan by surprise – maybe have a couple of the late sleepers be into a rude awakening, a few patrols out of the camp, cats around the fresh-kill pile chowing down on breakfast…but _no_…

WindClan was prepared. Already, their many warriors had surrounded the battle patrol, and all of them looked healthy, and strong – and ready for the battle as if they had practiced for it their whole lives.

"Hello, Streamstar, Furyheart." In front of them, the leader of WindClan, Runningstar, who Thorntail hadn't seen since the Gathering, stepped towards them, and dipped his head in greeting.

"What is this?" Thorntail heard Furyheart hiss, as the tan tabby's eyes flashed across the row of WindClan warriors that had encircled them.

"Really, Streamstar," Runningstar sighed, blinking his pale green eyes curiously. "You _must_ keep surprise attacks more of a secret."

Thorntail's fur bristled, and then Streamstar asked the question he was dying to ask.

"How did you know?" Streamstar hissed, lashing her tail in pure rage. "How did you know about this?" she flicked her tail around the whole battle patrol of RiverClan and ThunderClan cats.

"A little birdie told me," Runningstar purred, as he started to give his ears a wash as if the RiverClan and ThunderClan warriors and apprentices (and the ShadowClan apprentice) opposed no threat to him at all. Streamstar was left dumbfounded, and Runningstar finished up his wash before continuing, "Yes a bird a little robin in fact… told me – she made a special point to announce the second wave of warriors who will attack the camp after you pieces of crowfood…" he paused for a moment in though. "Well, more precise: A robin's _wing_, told Me." his pale green eyes rested on Robinwing, and Thorntail's own eyes widened with shock. _Robinwing_ had betrayed the Clan? The Clan deputy? That was unheard of! Of course, Thorntail and Robinwing were always clashing…but he never thought she was a traitor!

Streamstar stood rigid, her blue eyes widened in pure shock – and Thorntail could understand why. He himself was shocked – and he wasn't best friends with the she-cat like Streamstar was.

"I-I did no such thing!" Robinwing cried, her voice faltering…either from being hurt from being called a traitor…or because she had been ratted out.

"Robinwing, I am overjoyed to know that you care about WindClan, but even _we _have standards. A traitor to her Clan must be dealt with – and I know Streamstar will punish you justly…if…" Runningstar chuckled lightly, and it sent shivers down Thorntail's spine. "If Streamstar survives, that is." He growled. "But don't worry Streamstar- your second wave will meet the same fate as you. You can all meet in StarClan, if you like." He threw back his head at that, and then let out a mighty caterwaul, "WindClan! Attack!"

The rugged warriors of WindClan started to charge into the surrounded invaders, and Thorntail just heard Streamstar yowl:

"Attack!"

_As if we weren't going to. _Thorntail thought sarcastically.

Thorntail caught the eye of a big brown tabby, and had started to advance upon him, when he felt claws scrape across his side. He turned his head, and saw a gray tabby she-cat baring her fangs at him. Thorntail purred at the simple prospect of finally being able to claw a WindClan cat, and flung himself onto her.

Thorntail pushed the she-cat to the earth, and pressed her muzzle into the dust. She struggled to get free, but in vain.

Thorntail wondered for a moment if he should kill her…when he remembered Streamstar's words. This was a battle to the death. They had to take as many lives – or more – from WindClan, as The Blood had taken away from RiverClan, or ThunderClan, or ShadowClan, so they couldn't take advantage of their weakness.

Thorntail was about to sink his claws into her neck, but suddenly another cat knocked him to the side, and the she-cat was able to escape – she fled, but only ran to fight Puddlespots, who was slightly smaller then Thorntail - she probably assumed she had a better chance. But no, Puddlespots was able to pin her faster then Thorntail had.

But the ThunderClan warrior didn't get to see any more of the battle between the WindClan and RiverClan she-cats, and had his vision blocked by the brown tabby, which Thorntail suddenly recognized from Gatherings as Stumpface.

Thorntail leaped to his gray paws and sneered at the brown cat. "Hey, _Stumpface_!" he growled. He was going to add an insult – but he realized that the name 'Stumpface' was insult enough, without a dig from an enemy warrior.

The WindClan tom lifted a large brown paw, and jabbed Thorntail in the chest, knocking the gray cat off of his paws. Thorntail batted furiously with his hind paws at Stumpface's, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robinwing fighting furiously with Spottedlight – _Ha! _Robinwing was a traitor! Fighting a ThunderClan warrior? But Thorntail couldn't help but wonder – why? Runningstar clearly wanted nothing to do with a traitor, and if Robinwing wasn't clawing a ThunderClan warrior's ear off, she could've said that Runningstar was a liar. But certainly not now!

One of Thorntail's blows worked, because Stumpface fell to his side, leaving Thorntail time to leap to his paws, and fight more easily.

Stumpface was clearly trying to do what Thorntail had done, and knock the ThunderClan warrior off of his paws, but his swipes were slower, and clumsier, and Thorntail easily stepped out of the way of each one.

"You should've let me kill Graycloud – now I'll have to kill you instead," Thorntail meowed to the WindClan cat, as he remembered the name of the she-cat he had been fighting before. Though Stumpface made another swipe at Thorntail's paws, the ThunderClan cat leaped into the air, and onto Stumpface's already-in-the-dust body. He dug his claws into Stumpface's throat, with the intent to choke the cat to death – as he ignored the little voice in his head that told him not too.

Suddenly, a yowl close to his ear interrupted him, and before he could finish Stumpface, the warrior wriggled from his grasp and fled from the camp.

Thorntail let him go, and in his moment's breathing space he assessed how things were going. Puddlespots must have defeated Graycloud, because now the formidable RiverClan she-cat was fighting a black and white WindClan tom that was at least twice her size. Thorntail was about to go assist her, when his old pal Applefur rushed to help her take him down. And Sandpelt seemed to be having some fun, as she took on three WindClan apprentices at once, batting them around and such, before finally sending them screeching away to their mothers.

However, WindClan was many – and though RiverClan and ThunderClan had combined, they had suffered many losses from The Blood. The WindClan warriors were still crawling around the camp – and being alive – like maggots crawled around crowfood. And not all of the fights were as successful as Puddlespots' and Sandpelt's. The ShadowClan apprentice Foxpaw, Duskpaw of ThunderClan, and RiverClan's Beakpaw were having difficulty with a golden-brown WindClan warrior. Thorntail was about to go assist them, when he noticed Furyheart, the RiverClan deputy, being pinned down by one of the cats Thorntail hated most in the entire forest – the WindClan leader (who didn't deserve that title,) Runningstar. The gray cat wasn't sure who to help, when Shrewtail rushed to the aid of the apprentices, and Streamstar flew down like a hawk onto Runningstar to rescue the RiverClan deputy.

Thorntail didn't have time to think about whom to go after next, a cat barreled into him, knocking the ThunderClan warrior off of his paws and into the dust on his side. Thorntail raised his head, and shook it violently to clean the dust off of it, and then he rested on sapphire eyes on the dark brown WindClan tom that Thorntail recognized as Falconstripe. Falconstripe was one of the most skilled and talented warriors in all of WindClan – legendary, and honored, even in ThunderClan. Thorntail didn't need StarClan to send him a sign to know that he was in danger!

He vainly tried to do the move he had done before to Stumpface – bat his opponents paws with his own, until the WindClan cat would stumble and fall, but Falconstripe kept dodging his blows nimbly, and as Thorntail struggled to get up, a fierce swipe of Falconstripe's claw sent him tumbling down again.

The WindClan cat's emerald eyes burned into Thorntail's sapphire, before he reared up onto his hind legs, and fell into Thorntail's neck – claws first.

The ThunderClan cat yowled in pain, but Falconstripe ignored it. The brown cat's sharp talons were dug further into Thorntail's neck, and he slowly slid them down. The pain alone made Thorntail wanted to cry for his mother, but he fought the urge. He vainly tried to struggle – get Falconstripe and his needle-sharp claws away from him and out of his neck, but failed! Thorntail kept his struggles up, but knew that Falconstripe had won – and he was going to die.

Unless…

Thorntail made his tail fly up into the sky, as if it were another attacking warrior. Falconstripe's grip on Thorntail loosened for a moment as the WindClan cat prepared for another warrior to join into the fight, and during his lapse of attention, Thorntail gave a mighty kick with one of his paws, pushing Falconstripe away.

The brown cat backed away a few pawsteps, as Thorntail got to his paws. The ThunderClan cat bunched his muscles together to pounce, but another cat flew onto the WindClan warrior first.

Thorntail blinked in surprise, as he saw a small brown tabby RiverClan cat roll with Falconstripe as the two cats tried to claw each other's eyes out – literally.

The RiverClan cat was smaller then Falconstripe, and was losing terribly. Thorntail hiss furiously – no WindClan cat that smelled of fox-dung was going to kill a river-rat! He threw himself into the fray, and ripped Falconstripe away, giving the WindClan cat a few swipes across the muzzle for the cat to remember him by. While he did that, the RiverClan tom dug his fangs into Falconstripe's tail – and the two small annoyances sent the WindClan tom screeching away.

"Are you okay?" Thorntail asked the RiverClan cat curiously, staring into his amber eyes.

"Fine, thanks…" the RiverClan cat was breathing heavily from the trouble with Falconstripe, and while he caught his breath, Thorntail guarded him like a mother guarding her kits. The RiverClan cat stopped panting for a moment, and then suddenly seemed to recognize Thorntail.

"Thorn…tail?" he gasped, his yellow eyes widening with surprise. Thorntail turned his head curiously, and suddenly recognized the RiverClan cat as his old apprentice buddy, Owlpaw.

"Owlpaw!" Thorntail purred, ignoring the cries of a WindClan cat as Sandpelt chased her out of the camp.

Owlpaw shook his head violently. "I'm a warrior now," he growled. "Owl_pelt_." Thorntail blushed underneath his fur. "Of course – sorry, Owlpelt."

Owlpelt shrugged his shoulders, and then charged off into battle once more, and Thorntail did the same.

_G…P _

Rosepaw fell down onto her side, exhausted. She had been searching all this time – still no luck.

Rosepaw thought for a heartbeat that maybe she should go and try to find Shadenight or Blueherb and see if they had better luck – but she decided against it. They would meet again at Sunhigh, not before then…

Rosepaw trotted along, trying to ignore the uneasiness that tugged at her paws – she was alone, in WindClan territory. She knew Runningstar would be preoccupied with the battle, but the last time she had been alone in WindClan, the WindClan leader had gotten too close for comfort.

Suddenly, an interesting patch of growth caught Rosepaw's eye a couple of fox-lengths away. She bounded towards it – scaring one or two rabbits silly – and examined the patch curiously for a moment. There were a couple of flowers and herbs Rosepaw had never seen before. They were all the colors of the rainbow, and all shaped differently. Some were ferns, others flowers… Either way, this was the closest thing Rosepaw had gotten to a cure – and she found SOMETHING strange. She scooped them all up in an instant, so she could give them to the other medicine cats later, and let them examine them together. She then remembered that some of the herbs might be poisonous, so she made sure not to swallow. It was probably too late anyways though - they were already in her mouth…

Rosepaw suddenly heard a yowl in the distance, and raised her eyes curiously.

Uncountable fox-lengths away, Rosepaw saw a peculiar thing. There was, just standing there by a patch of grass, a large, flame-colored tom, just sitting on his haunches. Rosepaw couldn't pick up any more details then that – he was so far away.

Rosepaw felt a prickle of unease as she remembered the flame-colored cat in her dream… and started to back away…

Suddenly, the flame-colored tom in the distance sped away in a flash… but not before making a great show of flicking his tail at the patch of grass.

Rosepaw hesitated for a moment. Should she go over? What if it was a trap?

A trap? _For a medicine cat apprentice collecting herbs_? That was doubtful. She was hardly a threat… and she was ordered to go get herbs…And for all she knew, it was a ThunderClan cat she saw – maybe even a she-cat, like Gingerleaf. It was so far away, she didn't pick up a good scent…and she barely saw him…

And he was gone now, anyways.

Rosepaw, with her mouth full of suspicious herbs, started to pad towards the clump of grass.

_R…S_

Thorntail's eyes flashed across the battlefield as he sent a WindClan she-cat screeching out of camp. It was hard to tell who was winning, as often as a WindClan cat retreated, a RiverClan or ThunderClan left too…

Thorntail had a moment's breathing space again, so he tried to assess how the fight was going once more. He saw his old friend Owlpelt doing better then had had been before, as he took on a WindClan tabby that was more his own petite size. Sandpelt was fighting a WindClan tom however, that was at least twice her size. Whoever said WindClan cats were scrawny deserved to have their ears clawed off, Thorntail decided firmly. Sandpelt was fighting Big-giant (Thorntail's new nickname for him) just fine, until she lost her footing and tumbled to the ground. Big-giant yowled with triumph, and the big brown tom opened his mighty jaws, and looked to be preparing to dig his fangs into the poor queen's throat!

Thorntail would have none of that! He charged towards them, ready to chase Big-giant all the way to Fourtrees if he had too, for trying to kill Sandpelt!

Thorntail stumbled too a halt, however, when he saw that his own tan apprentice, Scornpaw had somehow leaped onto Big-giant's back. Thorntail curled his tail in delight. Scornpaw was always rather small, so Thorntail had taught him to use his size to his advantage. And apparently, Scornpaw had listened!

The ThunderClan apprentice had just dug his fangs into Big-giant's forehead – and eyes, temporarily blinding the giant WindClan tom. Meanwhile, Sandpelt muttered thanks, and scurried away.

"Come on, Scornpaw!" Thorntail yowled, rushing towards his apprentice.

Scornpaw, though slightly busy, was able to raise his emerald eyes and meet Thorntail's. And to Thorntail's surprise, within his apprentice's eyes was a burning hatred – and Thorntail knew why. Scornpaw's mother, Scarface had died from The Blood, never to see her son get his warrior name. Scornpaw wanted revenge.

Scornpaw's name meant more sense now.

Big-Giant was jumping around like a loon, trying to shake Scornpaw from him, but the apprentice just used his claws to dig into Big-Giant's broad shoulders, and though Scornpaw stumbled once or twice, his claws and fangs kept him firmly on the WindClan warrior – most likely he would only let go with Big-Giant tried to retreat.

Thorntail was about to go and help Scornpaw out – certainly not because his apprentice needed it, but because it looked like fun to harass Big-giant.

However, another cat got there first. Spottedlight.

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders, and turned away, deciding that Spottedlight and Scornpaw could handle Big-Giant just fine, and no sooner then he did then was he mauled by a tortoise-shell she-cat.

Thorntail hissed furiously, and gave the she-cat a mighty kick, knocking her off of him. Thorntail then struggled to stand again, and then peered down at the WindClan she-cat who was now lying on her side from when Thorntail kicked her. The ThunderClan tom leaped towards her, and once he loomed over the tortoise-shell, started to cascade her with furious swipes.

She struggled to get up – twice in fact, but was always topped over once more by the endless crescendo of Thorntail's slashes.

Thorntail was in fact enjoying himself, and the battle around him, but his joy was then broken, when an earsplitting yowl from in front of him distracted him long enough for the tortoise-shell to speed away like burning fires were on her heels.

Thorntail cursed under his breath for her escape, but then let it leap out of him in a furious yowl, when he saw what was going on in front of him.

Scornpaw was in a she-cat's jaws now, being lifted up and shaken as if he were a mouse. Under any normal circumstances, Thorntail would've thought nothing of it, and simply lunged at Scornpaw's attacker to rescue his apprentice. But it wasn't that simple.

Scornpaw was being held by a ThunderClan she-cat. Spottedlight. Beside her, Big-Giant was watching, with faint amusement in his eyes.

Thorntail's eyes burned with hate when he registered that Spottedlight was the traitor…and Robinwing was the loyal one! When they were fighting, Spottedlight must've attacked her first and Robinwing had been defending herself!

Spottedlight had attacked the Clan deputy – her own mother, and must've made some sort of deal with Runningstar to get him to say those things he did about Robinwing! And she had made a great show when she fought Robinwing! Every cat had saw it… and most likely every cat had registered the Clan deputy as a traitor! Great StarClan! Spottedlight was clever!

Thorntail shoved the thoughts of how she did it away; right now he had to save Scornpaw's life! It was his duty as his mentor, and as a ThunderClan cat.

Thorntail leaped onto Big-Giant's back, similar to what Scornpaw had done, but Thorntail was a bigger tom, and even Big-Giant crumpled under his weight. Still standing on the big brown tom, Thorntail only needed to worry about Spottedlight. She was so busy concentrating on shaking Scornpaw, that she didn't even notice that Big-Giant was down, and that there was a furious ThunderClan cat beside her. Thorntail lifted a forepaw, and gave her a simple cuff on the ear, so he wouldn't hurt Scornpaw, and Spottedlight, in surprise, dropped the ThunderClan apprentice.

She looked bewildered for a moment, and stared at Thorntail in total shock, before registering what just happened.

"Traitor!" Thorntail hissed. To Scornpaw, he growled, "You take care of this giant heap of fur for me. You were doing fine before this piece of fox-dung came and interrupted you. I'll take on Spottedlight,"

Scornpaw shrugged his shoulders, and the instant that Thorntail leapt off of the WindClan tom, the ThunderClan apprentice took his place, and once again dug his fangs into Big-Giant's forehead, while he dug his claws into his shoulders.

Spottedlight glared at Thorntail for a moment, before speaking. "I see…you saw me."

"And I don't need to see anymore!" Thorntail hissed, arching his back with fury. He had trusted Spottedlight! Well…not really…but…kinda.

"Before you kill me, think Thorntail!" Spottedlight purred. Thorntail narrowed his eyes coldly, but gave Spottedlight no chance to continue.

"Kill you?" he echoed. "That sounds like an excellent idea!" he tensed his muscles to leap onto the traitorous – but admittedly pretty – she-cat, but before he could, a crescendo of clawing along his flank distracted him. He turned his head, and during his lapse of attention, Spottedlight sped off to do something else.

Thorntail paid no heed though, because the cat who decided to claw his side was none other then Runningstar himself, his lips curled into a sneer.

"Hello, Thorntail." He hissed in his slippery voice. "I never paid you back for that Gathering."

"And I never truly paid you back for Rosepaw, you ran before I could." Thorntail conceded, flexing his claws. "Let's finish it here."

Runningstar shrugged his shoulders, and his pale green eyes glowed with mischief. "Alrighty, Thorntail. However, remember I am a leader with nine lives…" Thorntail doubted Runningstar had nine lives still – he was the eldest of all the Clan leaders. But still Runningstar continued. "And you have one,"

"Life is the gift StarClan gives to every cat." Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. "And if its time for me to joy them so be it. But if I don't, say 'hi' to Emberstar for me, will you?" he asked remembering what Rosepaw told him about the cruel ThunderClan leader, who now every sundown has his blood spilled on the warriors of Silverpelt. "I think you'll be seeing him soon."


	19. Chapter 18

**Brooksilver - Hey! I remembered that you existed! Yay! I put your name in the scene switches (B...S) I was hesitant to do it before...since B S often stands for...well, you know...But I decided 'Hey, who cares?' and put it in! Thanks for the review!**

**Steeltalon -Hmmm...oh great! Now I'm torn between Rosefrost and Roseflight! Roseflight was an example given by a friend of mine, and Rosefrost is so good...oh dang it! I dunno now! Oh, thanks for the compliment! I snuck your name in, as I said it isn't a big part - if it was big, I think that I would be kind of...I dunno, not being very original, but I did name someone after you! Yay! **

**Note to Everyone: Well, I was re-reading some of it...and well...I decided that I'm going to rewrite the summary at the beginning. Its more...'inspired' by a story by Fuyumi Soryo then based off of it, if you ask me - and I'm a big fan of Fuyumi Soryo...I'd know! So yeah. Also, I'm going to be uploading another story onto here soon..I dunno if I'll continue the new story unless I get a lot of requests..so you might want to check it out! Its about if Brambleclaw DID kill Firestar. Not very original I know, but I like Brambleclaw...and I don't like Firestar...so... I wanted to kill Firestar. Shut up! **

Rosepaw dropped her mouthful of suspicious herbs, to sniff at the curious clump of grass. It smelled different then usual. Odd. In fact…

As Rosepaw let her sapphire eyes examine the grass more clearly, she realized that it wasn't like the grass that was in ThunderClan's forest at all. For one thing, all of it looked to be the same length – one tail-length high. No more no less…

And the blades were sharper to the point…Rosepaw realized, as she gently touched the tip of one with her tail. The grass was also thicker, and more rounded – not the thin blades that were back at home either. And…as Rosepaw looked around, only this clump of grass had those characteristics. In fact, if Rosepaw didn't know better, she would say that this grass wasn't grass at all – more like giant thorns sticking up from the ground… that were as long as tails…

Rosepaw purred with amusement – Thorntail! She never thought much of his name until now! The grass could share the name of the ThunderClan warrior, the name was so appropriate!

At the thought of Thorntail's name, Rosepaw remembered a conversation she and her favorite ThunderClan tom had together.

_"Hey, Thorntail!" Rosepaw had asked the gray cat curiously as he finished up the last of his mouse. He had looked up at her curiously, and flicked his tail for her to go on. _

_"Can you come with me and help me find some Nightshade? I think there's some by the RiverClan border."_

_Thorntail looked surprised, and mewed – stuttering, "B-but isn't Nightshade poisonous?" _

_Rosepaw had shrugged her shoulders, and then explained. "It is, but if you mix some seviper berry juice with some poppy-seed crunchlets with some dead nightshade, it makes an excellent traveling herb." Thorntail purred slightly when she said that. "You know, I never thought about it before now, but nightshade is kind of sensual even though its just a herb…" Thorntail had been looking at her like she had told him that she was in love with the RiverClan leader, and she purred quickly. "Oh…I'm sorry…that was kind of weird to say, huh?" she asked._

_Thorntail stared at her funny for another moment, but then shook his head. "No. I just realized that medicine cats look at things differently then regular warriors…huh?" _

_Rosepaw had dipped her dark ginger head, taking it as a compliment, and they were silent for a few moments before Thorntail went on._

_"Rosepaw," he had breathed, "why did you finally begin to talk to me? When I first met you…you seemed want nothing to do with me." _

_Rosepaw had narrowed her eyes, at that._

_"Remember," she murmured. "How you said that before you knew what you were doing, you hugged me by the Owl tree?" he nodded vigorously at that, as if pleased by the memory. "Well, it was kind of like that."_

Rosepaw sighed at the memory, and gently poked at one of the strands of the odd grass with a forepaw.

"And before I knew it," Rosepaw said to herself – regretfully, "I was in love with you,"

Rosepaw jerked herself away from her daydreams of Thorntail, and picked up a blade of the odd grass, along with her other suspicious herbs, and raised her eyes to the sky. It was almost sun high.

Time to go back.

…

Runningstar lunged at the gray ThunderClan cat, and Thorntail rolled onto his back in an instant. As Runningstar landed on him, Thorntail was able to kick him right in the stomach, knocking the WindClan leader off of him.

While Runningstar was still on the ground from Thorntail's fierce kick, Thorntail rolled back onto his stomach, and bounded over towards him.

Runningstar must've fallen pretty badly, because the ground around the fallen leader was stained red. Red with blood.

Thorntail curled his lip in hate. Good! Runningstar deserved to be in pain!

But he wouldn't be much longer, Thorntail promised himself, as he threw his head down and dug his fangs into Runningstar's neck.

From the corner of his eye, Thorntail saw three or four WindClan warrior start to rush towards him, but another group of cats meet them, blocking their path with furious claws – Blackshadow…Duststar…Ravenfeather…Howlingheart… The second wave had arrived! Whatever trap Runningstar had laid for them, they had gotten out of it just fine! And though these warriors weren't completely fresh – their wounds gave that away – they had had a much easier time then the cats in the camp, and were fueled with more fury. And Thorntail knew from experience with at least Ravenfeather – when those cats were furious, someone's eyes were going to be clawed out.

With a firm defense around him, Thorntail dug his fangs deeper into Runningstar's flesh, and he heard a few yowls of triumph behind him – with the leader gone, the battle was won!

But to Thorntail's surprise, he heard on cat – Blackshadow, who already chased away his opposer, cry, "Thorntail stop!"

A few cats murmured agreement, and Runningstar struggled slightly – he probably had died once, that's why he had been quiet for so long – but quickly his struggles stopped once more.

"Thorntail," right in front of him, Thorntail saw his leader, Streamstar glaring at him, her fur bristling. "They _surrendered_- stop!"

Thorntail ignored the order. This was about more then the battle now – this was for his pride. Thorntail suddenly recalled the memory of how Runningstar had set up an elaborate ambush for him shortly after the Gathering! Thorntail cringed at the memory, but he knew: Runningstar had to die…or…

Thorntail's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his side and was knocked off of the WindClan leader and flat onto his stomach.

Beside him, was Blackshadow, with his amber eyes wide and furious. "Were you trying to kill him?" he snarled, curling his upper lip in distaste. _Yeah, that was the goal,_ but Thorntail didn't say the words out loud.

Instead, Thorntail hissed "Why'd you stop me? This cat sent an ambush to kill me once, murdered countless cats, and he looks funny too!" Thorntail spat the last insult with disgust. Though Blackshadow looked surprise to hear about the ambush – which Thorntail then remembered that he had stupidly kept quiet about, the black tom still didn't seem eager to let the ThunderClan tom

"That's enough!" Streamstar snapped, her blue eyes wild with fury. "We won the battle – we don't need to kill their leader."

Thorntail glared coldly at Streamstar for a moment, before he flashed a glance at Runningstar, who was lying in his own blood silent and still, having lost another life.

"You coward, Running_KIT_!" Thorntail taunted – even though Runningstar seemed to be dead. While Thorntail continued his crescendo of insults, he heard Ravenfeather's remark to Foxpaw, "Look at all that blood… that poor cat…" Thorntail ignored her, and continued to mock the dead Runningstar. "Cats don't die from a little loss of blood!"

"You kept holding biting him and biting him…" Blackshadow mewed softly. "Somebody stop this tom…"

As StarClan sent Runningstar back to the forest once more, Thorntail started to rush towards him, to finish what he started, but again he was tackled – this time by Badgerclaw. "Haven't you had enough?!"

Thorntail shook his head violently, but when Badgerclaw let him go, he simply sat on his haunches and started to clean the blood off of his claws.

…

Rosepaw dropped her herbs, horrified at what she saw. The WindClan camp…was littered with scarlet drops of blood…and dead bodies! She recognized the young apprentice Rabbitpaw, in particular, her pale blue eyes staring at nothing, and beside the was a small…kitten! Great StarClan! The attacking patrol had murdered _kittens_!

And not only was the WindClan camp littered with corpses…but Thorntail, her beloved Thorntail had gone…_crazy_!

Rosepaw was about to just leave the camp, and wait outside of it for her mentor and Shadenight – and avoid seeing Thorntail act out again, when Rosepaw felt a shiver crawl down her spine, when she saw that Thorntail was looking at her with as much scorn in his eyes as there was when he had been looking at Runningstar. Was he mad at her?

Rosepaw didn't get to dwell on that thought long, because at that very moment, she heard Blueherb slide down the edge of the hollow, and felt their fur-tips touch, as Shadenight padded towards them as well.

"Any luck?" Blueherb asked, ignoring the corpses as if she saw them every day.

"None," Shadenight answered before Rosepaw got a chance too. "I searched all over too. But I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Except a bunch of bees attacked me…but I don't think that counts, does it?"

Blueherb shook her head no, and the blue-gray she-cat lowered her sapphire eyes to her paws. "Maybe there is no cure…" her voice was a faint mew, and Rosepaw decided that it was a good time to speak.

"I found something…" Rosepaw murmured softly, and instantly Shadenight's and Blueherb's ears pricked curiously, and Rosepaw took it as a cue to go on. She then explained the flame-colored cat – though she didn't mention any of her dreams, and the odd looking grass. She mentioned the funny herbs too, but the other two medicine cats didn't look as interested at that then they did about the funny grass.

"A_ StarClan_ warrior actually showed you what the cure was?" Shadenight gasped, her big, overly-beautiful eyes were as round as full moons as she looked at Rosepaw in awe.

"Well…" drawled Rosepaw carefully. "It might've been a loner or something – or maybe a WindClan cat that wasn't in camp. I'm not sure if it was a StarClan cat."

"Rosepaw," Blueherb mewed thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure it was a StarClan warrior. Even if there was no cat, that grass sounds…"

"Ideal." Shadenight finished for her mentor, and Blueherb gave her apprentice a curt nod before going on. "Rosepaw, before we leave for camp, I'd like you to-" Blueherb was cut off abruptly by a furious yowl from Streamstar.

The ThunderClan leader's tail was lashing with pure rage, and she was facing Robinwing, who looked just as furious as Streamstar.

"Streamstar, you _have_ to believe me!" Robinwing begged her name-sake robin-egg-blue eyes wide with horror. "I would never betray ThunderClan!"

"Then what was it that…that…that that piece of…fox-dung said?!" Streamstar yowled, flicking her tail disgustingly at Runningstar, who flattened his ears at the insult.

"_Exactly_," Robinwing nodded vigorously. "He is a piece of fox-dung Streamstar! Wait…no…he's the flies that eat the fox-dung! You'd believe him over me?"

Rosepaw blinked curiously. What were they arguing about? And why was it so important that Streamstar embarrass the whole of ThunderClan by arguing with her deputy in front of other Clans? However…as Rosepaw looked at the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats, they didn't seem to be looking down at Streamstar for this argument at all. If anything, their eyes were filled with admiration.

Rosepaw's mother was silent for a moment, as if deep in thought, but finally she growled, "I saw you attack Spottedlight," several cats at that – some not even in ThunderClan yowled: "Traitor!"

"You saw me _fight_ Spottedlight!" Robinwing corrected, ignoring the jeers from the cats around her, to Rosepaw it seemed that the full of the deputy's attention was on her leader, and nothing and no one else. "Spottedlight is the traitor, Streamstar! She attacked me, and I defended myself! She's betrayed us to WindClan before; she must've done it again!"

"What Spottedlight did before is not the here and now, is it, Robinwing?" Streamstar growled, curling her upper lip in rage. "The here…and now, is that _you_, my own deputy, the mother of my nieces, and my best friend, are a traitor to the Clan!" Streamstar was yowling with fury at the end of the last sentence, and several other warriors made voice to their agreement.

From the conversation, Rosepaw quickly pieced together that Robinwing had betrayed something to WindClan, and had…at least fought with Spottedlight – her own _daughter_. However, Rosepaw didn't know who to believe – her mother, who was blinded by the silly prophecy that probably didn't exist, or Robinwing, who Rosepaw remembered wasn't in Fourtrees the whole time the other night. Then again…neither was Spottedlight.

While Rosepaw was weighing on who to believe, Thorntail stepped forward, and for a moment, Rosepaw thought that he was going to go insane and try to kill another cat, like he had Runningstar, but instead the gray cat was icily calm.

"Streamstar," he meowed, and the silver she-cat jerked her head towards him. Robinwing's eyes were cold as she looked at him, as if she expected the warrior to hurl some more evidence or accusations against her, but instead he meowed, "I know Spottedlight is lying. I saw her try to kill Scornpaw, after he came close to killing a WindClan cat."

Streamstar looked startled, and her eyes glowed with confusion. "You did?" she gasped.

"No I didn't," Spottedlight's voice was a faint mew as she trotted over to stand beside Streamstar. "I-I…I don't want to call any cat a liar…but I didn't hurt Scornpaw...maybe Thorntail made a mistake?" Streamstar's ice-blue eyes shifted unsurely from Robinwing, to Thorntail, to Spottedlight, and after a moment the ThunderClan leader meowed, "Thorntail, do you have any proof of what Spottedlight did?"

"Yes!" Thorntail purred – though his hackles were rising in fury. "Scornpaw was the one who was attacked! He can tell you exactly what she did! Scornpaw?" he meowed, turning his head towards the mass of the attacking patrol. "Scornpaw, come out and tell Streamstar what happened."

Rosepaw turned her head, and expected the tan tabby apprentice to step out from the mass of cats, but not a soul stirred.

"Scornpaw?" Thorntail repeated.

_B…S_

Thorntail let his eyes scan the mass of RiverClan and ThunderClan warriors twice, before he realized that Scornpaw wasn't coming forward. What happened?

To his surprise, when a cat did come to him, it was Ravenfeather the ShadowClan she-cat's eyes narrowed into slits, and Thorntail turned to her curiously. "Thorntail," she meowed quietly, "Was Scornpaw the small tan tabby that you helped fight that giant WindClan cat?"

Thorntail nodded vigorously as he remembered Big-giant, though he wondered for a moment why Ravenfeather's voice was so grave. When she continued, he knew why.

She hesitated for a moment, before finally speaking, "I saw him… three or four WindClan cats surrounded him…and I tried to get to him in time to help…but…oh, Thorntail…I'm so sorry."

Thorntail's eyes widened. Scornpaw was…dead? Thorntail felt like a badger had just dug his heart out. "But…why would they gang up on an apprentice?" he asked, though once he spoke he knew the answer. He flicked his sapphire eyes to Spottedlight, who had her eyes glazed with grief as he heard about the apprentice – she was such an actress! "You traitor!" he spat at Spottedlight, rage replacing his sadness. "You knew that Scornpaw would squeal, so you ordered his death!"

Spottedlight looked embarrassed, but finally meowed, "Thorntail, how in the name of StarClan could I do that? I'm a ThunderClan cat, WindClan warriors wouldn't listen to me."

That made sense…but…"They would if Runningstar ordered them too!" Thorntail yowled, glaring with disgust at the WindClan leader. "Spottedlight…and Runningstar…they must have made some sort of plan…" he ripped his glare away from Runningstar, and rested it on Spottedlight – and he knew then that looks couldn't kill, otherwise Spottedlight would've burst into flames by then. "You traitor!" Thorntail repeated in a furious screech, and he was tempted to rip her open right then and there, but held himself back. If he did that, it would just make things even more disastrous for his Clan.

Spottedlight looked hurt, but Thorntail could tell she was just an outstanding actress. She wasn't hurt at all – inside she was probably purring her pretty little head off that she had got away with so much! "Thorntail…" she rasped…as if the word hurt her. "I…I don't know how you could say such…a…thing about me…its hard enough knowing that my mother fr-framed me the last time…but…to have it happen again…"

Yowls of outrage surrounded Thorntail, and Robinwing's eyes widened in surprise. Spottedlight wasn't just framing her mother for _this_ betrayal; she was clearing her name by throwing everything she did in the past at the ThunderClan deputy!

"What?" Streamstar gasped, to Robinwing, she growled, "You betrayed your Clan, and then blamed it on your own _daughter_?"

Robinwing was silent for a moment, probably from the shock. Finally, she stuttered out, "No! I would never do that!"

Streamstar looked doubtful, and with dread, Thorntail overheard some of the mews around him.

"Remember when Spottedlight was growing up?" Shrewtail asked Bearmoon. "Robinwing was always jealous of her because Spottedlight was more beautiful then she was,"

"And Howlingheart_ clearly_ loved his _pretty_ daughter," Thorntail knew he emphasized the word 'pretty' because even Robinwing's other kit, Scarface admitted when she alive that she wasn't exactly the prettiest cat that StarClan had sent to the forest. "Over Robinwing," Bearmoon finished, and Thorntail's ears suddenly picked up Lightheart's meow to the ThunderClan warrior Smokefang, "Remember when they found out Spottedlight was the traitor? Robinwing was the one who yowled the loudest for her daughter's death…" Smokefang rumbled an agreement, and then mused, "I can't believe Spottedlight's been punished for her _mother's_ wrongs all this time…"

"I'm disgusted!" Robinwing growled her lips curled back into a snarl, as she spoke to Spottedlight. "That something as disgusting as you was spawned from my and Howlingheart's love! I never…_never_ thought in my entire life, that I would give birth to my worst enemy! A traitor!" Robinwing looked around curiously, and finally she caught the eye of her mate, Howlingheart. "Howlingheart!" she cooed. "You _know_ I would never betray the Clan!" though Robinwing's voice was confident, it was clear that she was afraid – Thorntail could smell her fear scent clearly – and her eyes were desperate now. The battle patrol was closing in on her, so to speak, and Howlingheart was a way to escape.

Thorntail looked at Robinwing's mate expecting him to rush to her defense, but to Thorntail's surprise he hesitated for a moment before sighing, "…You always…hated Spottedlight…and…you weren't at Fourtrees last night…"

Robinwing stiffened beside Thorntail, and Thorntail could only imagine the hurt she felt. He couldn't imagine Rosepaw, or even old Shadepaw from RiverClan siding with another cat when his neck was on the line…

"Howlingheart…" Robinwing gasped. "I had to go make some dirt, I swear by StarClan! I wasn't gone long enough to go and tell WindClan anything…Furyheart…Furyheart can defend me! I told her where I was going…"

Robinwing was interrupted by a small murmur from Duststar, "Furyheart's dead."

"Funny," Streamstar growled. "Every cat that could vouch for you is dead. Did you purposely choose them, so we would believe your word about them without question?"

"No!" Robinwing's voice was a desperate mew now. "And…Thorntail saw Spottedlight attack Scornpaw!" she rested her blue eyes on Thorntail, and asked softly, "Thorntail…you saw that…right?"

Thorntail dipped his head – he was not going to sell out Robinwing. He had his loyalty.

"Oh, great!" to Thorntail's distain, he heard Shrewtail sigh – quite loudly – "Her only defense is RiverClan carrion?"

The insult was met by a few hisses of fury from the RiverClan warriors, but it dug into the hearts of the ThunderClan cats. Would Thorntail always be judged by his RiverClan heritage? And even after fighting side by side with RiverClan cats against WindClan, they still couldn't even acknowledge that one or two of the RiverClan warriors were kind of nice? Okay, the second one was pushing it…but he had been in ThunderClan for such a long time now! RiverClan…and all its secrets…were behind him. What happened in RiverClan – stays, and stay_ed_ in RiverClan.

"What did Robinwing offer you, Thorntail?" Shrewtail sneered, trotting towards him. "Deputyship when she became Clan-leader?"

"He always _was_ ambitious…" Thorntail heard Duststar mumble just loud enough for him to hear.

Thorntail dug his claws into the earth. Spottedlight had planned it so well! He wondered for a moment why she didn't have him killed – but then he remembered the cats who rushed towards him when he was attacking Runningstar. They weren't coming just to defend their leader! They had been ordered to kill Thorntail, but failed because of Wave Two that came in the nick of time… a shiver crawled down Thorntail's spine, as he realized how close he was to death.

"You," Thorntail hissed, flicking his tail at Runningstar. "Can you swear by _StarClan_ that Spottedlight did not help WindClan in any way?"

All the cats' eyes turned towards the WindClan leader, who after a moment's pause meowed, "If she's our friend, then we certainly don't need enemies. She killed our deputy, Steeltalon."

"Liar!" Thorntail snarled, but Ravenfeather, who was still beside him mewed quietly, "Thorntail, I saw it. She _did_ kill Steeltalon."

"I saw it too," Shrewtail purred. "She dug her fangs into his neck and that was all she wrote,"

Thorntail wondered for a moment if he was wrong, and had been mistaken…but Scornpaw's fight with Spottedlight told him otherwise. "You…you…" he stared at Runningstar. "You sacrificed your own deputy?! What do you get? How could you let your own deputy die, for the sake of an elaborate…defense for a ThunderClan cat?"

Runningstar blinked curiously. "If I could turn back time, I would rip out her throat before she took the life of the most loyal deputy a leader ever had. But I can't."

"B-but I saw her fight Scornpaw!" Thorntail insisted.

"Thorntail, there was a lot of fighting going on," Streamstar meowed fairly. "You must've been mistaken when you saw her fight Scornpaw."

"I know what I saw," snapped Thorntail coldly.

"Thorntail, I know for a fact that Spottedlight hasn't betrayed us," Streamstar meowed quietly – and almost knocking Thorntail off his paws from the shock. She knew for a fact? How?

She hesitated for a moment, as if she didn't want to share a secret with all the cats of four Clans watching and judging her, but finally, she beckoned Rosepaw over with her tail.

Thorntail purred. Rosepaw! Finally, StarClan was on his side. There was no way in the world that Rosepaw, his beloved Rosepaw, would turn her back on him and the Clan deputy! Rosepaw had standards!

Rosepaw hesitated for a moment, before slowly stalking over to the group of cats. Streamstar stared at her knowingly with her ice-blue eyes, and after a quick lick on Rosepaw's forehead as a greeting, Streamstar meowed, "Rosepaw, tell us what StarClan showed you."

Thorntail blinked in surprise. Rosepaw? StarClan? Hadn't Rosepaw said that StarClan didn't speak with her? Did she _lie_? Or…

Rosepaw looked reluctant to share what she saw, but finally, she meowed, "StarClan showed me that Spottedlight would bring glory to ThunderClan."

Robinwing looked at Rosepaw like she had said that Spottedlight was a rock, Thorntail _felt_ like a rock - useless, and ripples of surprise came from the surrounding cats.

Spottedlight however, just looked at the ground, and shuffled her paws modestly. "They…they really said that?" she gasped, with her mock-surprise.

Rosepaw glanced at Spottedlight. "Well…" she drawled, "I don't know. I might've been mistaken…I don't have that much experience with reading signs,"

"Rosepaw," Spottedlight purred. "You're an excellent medicine cat, you shouldn't doubt yourself. I'm just…surprised that StarClan…"

"Spottedlight's right, Rosepaw." The RiverClan medicine cat, Blueherb trotted towards Rosepaw, and gave her a quick lick on her forehead, similar to what Shadenight had done. "You're a great medicine cat. Rosepaw, tell them what else StarClan showed you."

"Um…they…they…Uh…showed me a cure for the Blood…" Rosepaw rasped, and yowls of jubilation broke out around them, and Thorntail flattened his ears. StarClan didn't speak to Rosepaw…that's why she was so hesitant…but she must've seen a sign at some point…so what did it mean? And if it was true about Spottedlight…why would StarClan choose a traitor?

Did Spottedlight somehow fix a sign for Rosepaw to read? If so…how would she know how Rosepaw would read it?

Then it hit Thorntail. Spottedlight had trained as a medicine cat before becoming a warrior! She must've somehow staged whatever sign Rosepaw had received, using some of her own experience! Great StarClan! Spottedlight was maybe the most dangerous cat in the forest! She was definitely beautiful – a bat of her eyelashes would probably have any tom under her control, Streamstar seemed to love her niece more then she loved her daughter – and if Robinwing was exiled or killed…which was probably going to happen soon, Spottedlight would be made deputy. And if anything ever started to go the wrong way for her – maybe the Clan starting to doubt her, or hate her…or wasn't going along with her orders – which would probably be bloodthirsty and ruthless – she could make a fake sign from StarClan again, have Rosepaw read it, and everyone would follow her orders blindly! And nobody would suspect her of being the murderous cat she was! She was an astounding actress, and as she looked at the ground and shuffled her paws modestly, Thorntail almost thought that Spottedlight was the shy cat with low self-esteem she was pretending to be!

…

"A cure?" Streamstar echoed Rosepaw's words. "Where?"

Duststar nodded eagerly, his tail curling with delight, and Ravenfeather looked like she was about to fall off of her paws if Rosepaw didn't tell them.

"Wait, Rosepaw," Blueherb stopped Rosepaw from speaking. "StarClan sent you this sign. So they probably want you to do – at least the collecting, yourself. You can heal your Clan, Rosepaw, and when you figure out how you can show Shadenight and I – and Shadedhope too…" Shadedhope was the ShadowClan medicine cat.

Rosepaw blinked doubtfully. StarClan probably – if it was a sign – wanted Rosepaw to show the other medicine cats where the heck the darned cure was, and not do it herself! The ThunderClan she-cat thought for a flash that maybe Blueherb doubted her skills as a medicine cat (which made sense) and wanted to make sure the cure wasn't poison before she cured her Clan.

"That makes sense," Ravenfeather admitted, dipping her head, and Duststar grunted an agreement.

"Well," the RiverClan leader purred. "I believe it would be time to leave, correct?" a couple of cats purred an agreement, but oddly enough, a small WindClan apprentice – a brown tabby, mewed, "You're just going to leave us here?"

Streamstar wasted no time in answering. "Yes we are."

The apprentice's pale blue eyes showed her shock at the ThunderClan leader's cold tone, but she mewed desperately: "But we're injured…and…" Streamstar cut the WindClan she-cat off abruptly. "That's what warriors do. They fight, and get injured. Your medicine cat, Heartfur can treat you."

The apprentice, who Rosepaw suddenly recognized as Moorpaw was silent for a moment, before mewing, "Heartfur is dead."

Beside her, Rosepaw felt Blueherb stiffen with shock, and Rosepaw couldn't help but gape! Heartfur was Dead? "But she was such a young cat!" Rosepaw burst out.

Rosepaw, over the murmurs of surprise that was rippling through the camp, heard Shrewtail yowl, "Who in the name of StarClan would be sadistic enough to kill a medicine cat?"

Ravenfeather, beside Duststar stiffened, and that was all everyone needed. Ravenfeather had killed Heartfur, the WindClan medicine cat. WindClan's _only_ medicine cat. A few cats glared at her, and even Foxpaw hurled an insult at his Clanmate. But Ravenfeather rushed to defend herself. "I didn't realize who she was when I killed her! She leapt at me out of nowhere- you want me to just lie down and let her claw my ears off?"

That silenced all the cats instantly. Even though Rosepaw disliked Runningstar, she always liked_ Heartfur_ and her company! And now she was dead…and even though Rosepaw wanted her Clan to leave a dent in WindClan…she didn't want them to destroy them! Without a medicine cat, WindClan, in the raggedy state they were in would die in a quarter moon.

"StarClan passed judgment on you." Streamstar mewed, her voice like ice as she spoke to Moorpaw. "They punished you by calling Heartfur to their ranks. Her death is on your head," she added to Runningstar, who shrunk back.

"Duststar," Blueherb meowed. "We can spare Shadenight for now, I'm sure, if you'd like her to help WindClan." Rosepaw looked at Shadenight, but for some reason…her ice blue eyes were glazed with sadness as she looked at…Thorntail? Thorntail had by now trotted back into the mass of cats, defeated, but Shadenight's gaze was on him like honey on a bee's hive.

Duststar hesitated for a moment, as if unsure if he should let his medicine cat heal his enemy. Finally, his conscious gave in, and he conceded.

"Well, if that's all…maybe we should go back to our camps…" he meowed.Streamstar blinked in amazement at the RiverClan leader, "But, Duststar, don't you think that we should get a reward for sparing this Clan's miserable existence?" around them, one or two cats purred with agreement, but Runningstar simply dug his claws into the earth, as Duststar dipped his head in agreement.

"Since our Clan's are recovering from the Blood…we want you to promise us peace for the next two moons." Streamstar meowed to the WindClan leader, and Runningstar looked taken back. Finally the WindClan leader sputtered out, "_Us_ give _you _peace? We're the ones who have suffered."

"Two moons of peace," Streamstar repeated. Runningstar hesitated for a moment, but behind him, Thorntail let out a hiss of fury, and most likely remembering the tom's fangs in his throat he dipped his head.

"Also," Streamstar mewed. "Since we are recovering, not all of ShadowClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan warriors will be able to hunt. So, in order to catch more prey in a shorter amount of time…during those two moons of peace, you must give RiverClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan hunting rights to your territory."

Ravenfeather purred in agreement, but Rosepaw was baffled. They certainly didn't need WindClan territory…then she realized that it was not as much for the prey, then it was to bring more shame on WindClan.

"That's outrageous!" Runningstar hissed, his hackles rising. "Your territory has always supported you just fine!"

"You really feel that way?" Streamstar asked, and Runningstar nodded, so Streamstar shrugged. "Well, okay. You can keep your territory – as StarClan cats. I say we commence the battle, and finish you pesky WindClan cats off once and for all!"

Several cats yowled in agreement, and Runningstar flattened his ears against his head, accepting WindClan's fate.

"And," Streamstar continued. "If you ever put any more Scarlet Flowers in any of our territories – ShadowClan, RiverClan, or ThunderClan, rest assured that you will not escape with your miserable lives. Any of you," she added, looking at Moorpaw coldly.

"Streamstar," Rosepaw murmured softly. "The uh…'cure' that StarClan…maybe showed me, is in WindClan territory."

Her mother dipped her head in understanding, and meowed, "And what's more, the medicine cats can also use your territory to collect herbs. Any herbs," she added briskly.

Runningstar nodded, and all the representatives of their Clans looked very pleased with themselves about their prize.

"That settled, I think we can return." Duststar purred, to Streamstar he meowed, "I thank ThunderClan for their assistance. It was an honor to fight alongside you…and you too, Ravenfeather," he added to the ShadowClan she-cat.

Ravenfeather and Streamstar murmured agreements, and Ravenfeather then meowed a brisk good bye, and gathered up Foxpaw, before leaving for her own territory.

Duststar mewed a good bye, before he signaled for his Clan, and RiverClan – with a few cats holding Furyheart on their shoulders, padded from the camp.

"I guess we should do that too," Streamstar sighed. "Smokefang, Featherfrost – find Scornpaw and carry his body back to camp. We will sit vigil for him," as her warriors started sniffing at corpses suspiciously looking for their fallen Clanmate, Streamstar turned to Robinwing. "We will return to camp and pass judgment on you. And then, rest assured," she announced to the rest of the Clan, "We will choose a new deputy!"

Rosepaw blinked in surprise. So in other words, Robinwing was guilty, and Streamstar didn't want to hear any more! Was she going to exile Robinwing? No…if she was doing that, she wouldn't bother taking her back to the Clan…

And Rosepaw wanted to tell Streamstar that she doubted her StarClan sign – in fact she had, but Streamstar stood firmly on her belief. As ThunderClan filtered from WindClan, Streamstar's gaze rested proudly on Spottedlight – who was now surrounded by ThunderClan cats murmuring apologies about how they treated her when they thought she was the traitor. Streamstar's wish had come true. Spottedlight was popular now. Spottedlight would be a popular deputy…

Rosepaw turned her gaze to Thorntail, who was also, surprisingly, surrounded by ThunderClan cats. They all seemed to still believe that Robinwing was a traitor, but from their amazed mews, they were astounded that Thorntail could take away three of Runningstar's lives in one battle! So there were two heroes that came out in the battle.

One, Spottedlight, who had most likely betrayed her Clan.

Two, Thorntail, who went nuts.

And as Rosepaw looked at Robinwing, who was silently padding along, she couldn't help but wonder…what would be the deputy's fate?


	20. Chapter 19

**Um...right.** **I uploaded it...but...uh...well the formating is off. And I uploaded it by copy&pasting...long story. I'll reupload this chapter another time, and make it looks nicer whenever this website lets me! -kicks-**

**Mapleleaf: I've been getting your reviews and feeling so bad! I've been trying, I really really have! **

**I can't reply to anyone else right now - as you probably figured out, is not being nice to me! But rest assured that I have read your reviews, and I have enjoyed them!! Please don't stop! Thanks! **

* * *

As the ThunderClan cats streaked out of camp, their voices filled with joyous purrs of victory and triumph, ice-blue eyes followed them. The RiverClan medicine cat apprentice curled her tail in amazement, as she noticed on ThunderClan cat in particular. She could hardly see him now – her beloved was surrounded by some pesky warriors of his new…Clan.

Shadenight dug her claws into the ground, and blatantly ignored the WindClan cats who she was ordered to heal while she though…and realized… that…Thorntail, _her _Thorntail…was alive! And he was just fox-lengths away – but getting further. Shadenight longed to call out to him, but she bit back her tongue. Now was not the time to do so – in front of WindClan, and ThunderClan? No.

As Thorntail disappeared from her view completely under a mass of ThunderClan cats, Shadenight felt emptiness in her heart, as if he had just left her again. When Duststar announced to the Clan that Thorntail had left the Clan, she had thought that he had gone to live with his father – or maybe live as a loner. But ThunderClan…?

Did it matter though? Thorntail was alive! And it wouldn't be long before she had him again!

Suddenly Shadenight's blood went cold, as she saw something she wished she hadn't. Rosepaw – _Rosepaw, _that average looking medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan…was looking at her Thorntail! But…Rosepaw was a medicine cat apprentice! She couldn't have a mate… (Shadenight of course blatantly ignored the fact that she was one too.)

The RiverClan she-cat swung her head away from them, and trotted towards a small group of living WindClan cats, to carry out her orders. She knew where Thorntail was now. He would be back in RiverClan, back with _her_, and away from that Rosepaw by the next moon.

…

The HighRock that stood in the center of ThunderClan was reflected in Rosepaw's eyes, as her mother scrambled on top of it. Streamstar didn't even have to call her Clan. As soon as the silver leader was standing firmly on her paws, staring down at her Clan with her blue orbs, they settled down around her, staring up at her anxiously.

Rosepaw hesitated for a moment, but finally she dropped the ThornTail (as she had come to call the herb that "StarClan" had shone her) and padded over to Blackshadow and Applefur, who greeted her with a few flicks of their tails. She almost went to sit with Thorntail, but the gray tom didn't look happy, and what's more, he was surrounded by quite a few warriors who seemed to have made him their hero.

Rosepaw breathed in the scent of her camp. She hadn't been back in what seemed like moons – when in reality it had only been a dawn. She felt a shiver crawl down her spine, when she picked up the scent of The Blood, and death. A thought flashed in her mind if there were any cats still sick that were left to cure, as she noticed the corpse of Thorntail's old mate, Gingerleaf lying just outside of the nursery. Rosepaw forced herself to look away – she could feel guilty about Gingerleaf's death later.

At the thought of Gingerleaf, however, Rosepaw suddenly recalled that Swiftfoot, Flowertail, and a few kits were still at Sunningrocks from when they had abandoned camp. Had Streamstar forgotten about them? Rosepaw was about to remind her leader, when Streamstar nodded at the apprentices Duskpaw, and Shadowpaw and gave them swift orders to retrieve the cats at Sunningrocks. The two apprentices sped out of camp, giving Rosepaw a bit of comfort.

The next thing that popped into Rosepaw's mind to worry her, was if she should begin figuring out how the herb ThornTail worked, and try to cure some cats… there were some alive – definitely. Though she had wondered when she first entered camp, now, in her den, she could just see the some movement of white fur, and Rosepaw knew that Icepelt was still alive.

However, when Rosepaw got to her paws to go do her duty, Streamstar stopped her with a wave of their tail, and she scrambled back down to her haunches, as Applefur purred with amusement, and gave her a fake cuff on the ear.

"Until the whole of our Clan is here, we will not pass judgment on Robinwing," Streamstar began, flashing an ice-cold glance at her deputy, who met it with one of her own. The ThunderClan leader did not brush on the subject again, and instead went on to congratulate her Clan on an excellent battle.

"We must also," Streamstar continued, "never forget the noble apprentice Scornpaw, who gave his life bravely to defend his Clan's honor, and right to survive," she meowed, and the warriors beneath her murmured the apprentice's name softly, but to Rosepaw's surprise, Scornpaw's mentor was silent, and was instead glancing hatefully at Spottedlight, who didn't seem to notice.

"Thorntail's hurt…" Rosepaw murmured to no one in particular, examining the gray warrior from afar.

Beside her, Blackshadow seemed to misunderstand her meaning. His amber eyes strayed from Applefur for what seemed like the first time in seasons, and rested on Thorntail for a moment. "Yes, his side is pretty beat up." He mused. "When this is done, you should go over and look at him, Rosepaw. But don't worry – he's been hurt more then that in some play-fights."

Rosepaw shook her head violently. That's not what she meant. Yes, Thorntail's side was so scarred it looked like a spider web had appeared on him, but she knew probably better then Blackshadow how accident prone that tom was. He went on simple walks in his free time, and would come back to came with a bad limp. Luckily, Thorntail was one of the fastest self-healers she had ever seen, so it never worried her much.

She had meant that Thorntail was hurt on the inside. And not only by Streamstar's doubts of him, Runningstar's cruelty, Spottedlight's traitorous ways and all of WindClan. But _Rosepaw_ had hurt him too. She had, without really catching herself, condemned Robinwing and had finalized Streamstar's decision on her deputy's innocence, by telling the 'sign' StarClan had given her.

Rosepaw was snapped out of her thoughts as she was barked and order to pad around and start healing the wounds of the cats who returned – no sick cats mentioned.

As she did so, Streamstar spoke for a little while longer, about RiverClan and ShadowClan – and about keeping a watch on their borders or something…and WindClan territory and such, though Rosepaw didn't really listen. She didn't hunt for the Clan – unless she was with Thorntail or Applefur for fun, and she never really patrolled. When Rosepaw was positive that she had more or less done all she could for her Clan mates, she went back to her seat by Blackshadow and Applefur – still ignoring her leader's tiny

announcements. She was pretty sure no one was listening now – they were curious of Robinwing's fate and Robinwing's fate alone. Rosepaw felt the same as her Clan.

However, she did prick her ears, as the two apprentices, Duskpaw and Shadowpaw brushed past her with the cats who had taken refuge at Sunningrocks right by their heels.

More time must've gone by then Rosepaw had thought, for them to have already returned.

Rosepaw noticed Swiftfoot settle himself by Robinwing – who had been alienated by the Clan during her so-called treachery. Swiftfoot probably wasn't yet aware of what Robinwing had or hadn't done, and had probably simply decided to be with one of his older apprentice-mates. Meanwhile, the pretty tabby Flowertail, ushering her three kits – a tabby, a tortoise-shell and a pure-black tom, along with the late Turtlefeather's Morningkit, sat herself down by Sandpelt, who seemed fascinated by the other mother and her kits, as if she couldn't wait for her own to come.

Streamstar's eyes flashed around her Clan, as if making sure that Shadowpaw and Duskpaw had completed their mission and retrieved all the cats at Sunningrocks, before she went on. "We do celebrate our victory over WindClan," she meowed, and Rosepaw could tell she was struggling to keep her voice steady. "However I wish I could say that all of our warriors remained loyal during this fight,"

Rosepaw noticed that Swiftfoot looked around curiously, as if trying to pinpoint who the traitor was.

Swiftfoot didn't have to wonder long, however, because Streamstar jumped right to the point. "Robinwing betrayed us to WindClan – and almost ruined our chances of victory by alerting them of our plans."

Robinwing let out a faint hiss of fury, and Rosepaw heard Thorntail curse just loud enough for her to hear. Swiftfoot, now looked embarrassed that he had sat with the traitor, and inched away a few…fox-lengths, until he sat comfortably with his mate, and Flowertail.

"Wait a heartbeat," Swiftfoot interrupted as Streamstar opened her mouth to say more. The leader flicked her tail for her former deputy to speak, and Swiftfoot wasn't hesitant at all. "She actually betrayed us? Look," he added to Robinwing. "When I said that you would ruin the Clan…I didn't…mean it…literally…I was just playing around,"

Swiftfoot, forever humorous. Humorous in bad situations as well. Rosepaw wondered for a moment how he and her mother were related. Cousins, perhaps? "I'm almost insulted," the elder continued, "That you chose a traitor to fill my position,"

A few cats purred in agreement, and Sandpelt gave her mate an affectionate lick on the ear.

"I didn't betray anyone," Robinwing snapped. "As I said, Spottedlight did, and framed me…I can't believe that this Clan is mouse-brained enough to believe her either!"

"Yes, yes." Streamstar meowed impatiently. "We've been through this. You have a sick need to betray your Clan and blame it on your much more attractive daughter, who the Clan always had more affection for. Right, we've been through this. Now-!"

"I would _never_ frame my daughter!" Robinwing interrupted, her hackles rising. Rosepaw suddenly noticed that the deputy had dug her claws into the earth as she hissed ferociously. "Even if she is a traitorous piece of fox-dung!"

ThunderClan lashed out in a furious hiss at the deputy – it seemed to be every cat, Rosepaw noticed, except for Thorntail who purred: "Here, here!"

Streamstar ignored the gray cat's act of defiance, and went on to explain to the cats who had been at Sunningrocks – and the stupid cats who weren't paying any attention up in WindClan, the charges – and "proof" of what Robinwing had done.

"Robinwing, our deputy was noticed by several of our warriors to be absent from her post during our stay out Fourtrees for a time." Streamstar meowed. "And when we got to WindClan, they had been waiting for us, and Runningstar announced that Robinwing had been the one to inform his Clan of our attack. What's more, we saw her fighting Spottedlight during the battle – a warrior of her own Clan. Then she declares that Spottedlight is the traitor which," Streamstar scoffed, "We know is impossible, because StarClan clearly stated to Rosepaw that Spottedlight will bring glory to the Clan." A few cats yowled when Streamstar was finished for Robinwing's death, but she silenced them with a flick of her tail. "Robinwing," she growled spitting each of the syllables of her deputy's name, "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Rosepaw turned her gaze to the dark ginger deputy, who didn't hesitate to get to her paws as she commanded all of ThunderClan's attention. Robinwing circled her gaze around her Clan mates, and when it rested on Rosepaw, the medicine cat almost stepped back in fear of the pure hatred in the gaze. Did Robinwing blame her for what StarClan shown her?

"As for my absence in FourTrees," Robinwing began speaking not as if she was defending her honor, but with the same tone she would speak in if she were ordering an apprentice onto a hunting patrol – confident, voice filled with authority – almost as if she were looking down on the ThunderClan cats, "I was making some dirt. I told Furyheart where I was going, and she would've vouched for me, but sadly she fell during the battle with WindClan, and now resides in StarClan…" Robinwing paused at that, as if she were silently giving Furyheart, former deputy of RiverClan the respect she deserved. "Regarding Runningstar's accusation against me," Robinwing continued after her silence, "I honestly think that his name speaks for itself._ Runningstar_, ThunderClan. _Runningstar _– you know the tom that poisoned our Clan, and killed more cats in this Quarter Moon then the amount of cats that died in the past four seasons altogether. If you truly believe him, then you're mouse-brained." She spat the last words out at her leader, but if Streamstar noticed it, she didn't flinch. "And my fight with Spottedlight – she, being the traitor, attacked me, possibly in an attempt you all to notice the fight between us, and accuse me of being the traitor…though she's betrayed us once before. Why you believe that her, only StarClan knows. Anyways, I admit – I cannot disregard StarClan…but Rosepaw is such a young cat, without a mentor to guide her during her every day life. Can we really trust that she doesn't misread a sign now and again?"

Rosepaw narrowed her eyes coldly, and dug her claws into the earth. Even though Robinwing spoke the truth, she was a little too confident – and insulting – to Rosepaw's liking. She was about to yowl for Robinwing's traitorous blood to be spilled right then and there, but held her tongue. If Robinwing wasn't a traitor, she certainly didn't deserve to be killed. And she believed Thorntail's word over Spottedlight's any time – morning, or night.

A few cats murmured a soft agreement with Robinwing – however the deputy had gone about it, she had made some cats question that was innocent.

"And what's more," Robinwing continued, "Spottedlight betrayed us to WindClan once before. Oh yes, she claims that I was the traitor that time too…but…" Robinwing shrugged her shoulders. "That's her word against mine. Back then we all seemed pretty sure that Spottedlight was a traitor – maybe our memories have gotten foggy. We had had a trial for her – just as we are having one for me right now, and she said nothing of my so called treachery then. Proof was laid out against her – and we knew she was guilty. The proof is long gone now, but we all remember that Spottedlight was indeed the one who betrayed us to Runningstar for…I suppose her reasons are all her own."

The Clan was silent, as they recalled Spottedlight's earlier betrayal. Rosepaw was much younger then, and she could hardly remember it at all, but she knew that Spottedlight had been guilty of treason – which was why she was hated for so long.

"And," a strong voice broke the silence and Rosepaw recognized it as Thorntail, "Don't forget I saw Spottedlight try to kill Scornpaw when he was getting the upper paw against a WindClan warrior."

Robinwing shot him a grateful glance, and Rosepaw knew that if Robinwing got off, the endless arguments between them would be over once and for all.

Even though Robinwing's and Thorntail's defense was almost identical to the one they had brought up in the WindClan camp, for some reason the ThunderClan cats seemed to be taken into it more, and were starting to back away from Spottedlight nervously.

But the traitorous she-cat was cleverer then Rosepaw expected.

"Thorntail," Spottedlight mused once almost all of the Clan was at least two fox-lengths away from her, "Are you saying you have a right to call me disloyal?"

"I know I do," Thorntail retorted. "I saw what you did to Scornpaw – your own nephew."

The Clan let out a furious hiss, and Spottedlight let out a purr. "I personally don't see anything loyal about you," she growled. "A RiverClan cat? You don't belong here." Rosepaw was startled that Spottedlight was the one attacking Thorntail like she was. She had defended him before the meeting at Fourtrees! "You barely know the Warrior Code," Spottedlight continued thoughtfully. "I know you didn't see me attack Scornpaw – because I did no such thing. Maybe you were too busy daydreaming to notice? And who were you daydreaming about?" an odd glint appeared in Spottedlight's eye, as she threw down one of her tricks onto the battlefield. "Rosepaw, of course."

Rosepaw's eyes widened, and there were several gasps of surprise in the Clan. What did…?

"I saw you and Thorntail leave Fourtrees unexpectantly," Spottedlight murmured softly. "Together. I don't need to wonder what you two were doing."

Rosepaw's heart twisted in her chest, and she dug her claws into the earth. That was a blatant lie! Rosepaw and Thorntail had both stayed in Fourtrees the entire night! However…no matter how Spottedlight had gone about it, she admittedly, was very clever in her accusation.

What cat would possibly believe what Thorntail said about Scornpaw now? The Clan had already had its suspicions about them – it would be easy for them to believe the lie Spottedlight was spewing from her mouth.

And they believed it, Rosepaw realized, as she felt the piercing gazes of her Clanmates around her, burning into her ginger fur – even though Applefur had taken a defensive stance in front of her, and Blackshadow yowled in her defense. Her friends had remained loyal…but the Clan…had done what Clans – ThunderClan especially – were known for. Turning on one of their own in a flash.

"That's a lie!" Rosepaw burst out, though her voice was drowned out by hisses of fury. Rosepaw tried to see Thorntail's reaction, but he was hidden among her Clanmates.

"That's impossible!" Applefur insisted. "Rosepaw was with me all night,"

"And Thorntail was with me," Blackshadow put in, though the Clan didn't seem to be in any mood to listen.

"Traitors!" Rosepaw was startled to see the owner of the voice. Her blue eyes widened, when she saw Sandpelt leap to her paws and spit furiously at a gray blurb which was probably Thorntail.

However, even though ThunderClan was clearly furious, they composed themselves and dove into a silence at a wave of Streamstar's tail. She gave her daughter an odd look, and Rosepaw lowered her eyes. Even though Spottedlight had lied – there was so truth in it.

Though Streamstar was clearly furious at the news, she didn't comment on the subject, instead she meowed, "Then it is clear that Robinwing was the traitor," she mewed softly.

Rosepaw didn't understand that logic. Just because she and Thorntail had been admittedly disloyal to the Warrior Code (though they hadn't done anything.) had nothing to do with Robinwing and her innocence! However, Rosepaw suddenly picked up Badgerclaw's murmur as he spoke to Howlingheart.

"That explains Thorntail's defense of her," he mewed softly in the elder warrior's ear. "When Robinwing became leader, she probably would've let the affair with Rosepaw go on unpunished,"

"It's sickening how the Warrior Code is being taken so lightly," Howlingheart agreed, the light brown tabby nodding curtly in agreement. "Thorntail must be punished – just as Robinwing should be,"

Rosepaw shivered. Howlingheart was Robinwing's mate – amazing how quickly he turned on her.

"Because of her treachery," Streamstar continued, turning Rosepaw's attention back on her, "Robinwing will be punished," she stared down at her deputy coolly, and mewed softly, "You may choose, Robinwing. You may either be stripped of your deputyship and carry on your days as a rogue, or you may die at a ThunderClan cat's claws, and hope that StarClan spares your soul."

Rosepaw's eyes widened – and that was hard to do, they were already so wide from what happened in just a few…heartbeats. Robinwing was innocent – Spottedlight's lies about she and Thorntail showed how untrustworthy that annoying spotted cat was! Clever though, Rosepaw admitted, as she turned her attention to the treacherous she-cat who was shuffling her paws modestly.

"Streamstar," she mewed softly, "Can't you be a little more lenient? She's my mother…I…I would like her to be here when I raise my own kits one day…"

Rosepaw was stunned for a moment that Spottedlight would plead for her mother's honor, but then almost clawed her own eyes out as she realized that Spottedlight was just stirring the Clan's sympathies for her.

And it worked, because one or two cats pressed against her, while a few others murmured their sympathies. For Spottedlight. Not for the one who was falsely accused – Robinwing.

"My heart goes out to you, Spottedlight," Streamstar meowed diplomatically, commanding the attention of her Clan once more. "But Robinwing must be punished for her betrayal. Robinwing," she mewed turning her ice-blue gaze onto her deputy. "What is your choice?"

Robinwing, who was still on her paws from her heated defense looked horrified – and who wouldn't be? She had just had one of the most ridiculous trials in the history of the forest, and was being punished for what her own daughter had done! Her own _daughter_.

The ThunderClan deputy looked thoughtful for a moment – as if the there was really a choice. Rosepaw watched her intently, knowing that Robinwing would choose being a rogue. As a rogue she might have a chance to join one of the other Clans (however doubtful that was considering she was getting up in her moons).

But instead, Robinwing meowed simply, "I was born a _loyal_ ThunderClan cat." She meowed. "And I will die one as well. StarClan knows the wrongs of everyone." The robin-egg-blue gaze seemed to be searching for something as she gazed around the Clan, and finally Robinwing rested her eyes on Spottedlight. "_Everyone_, Spottedlight." She looked away from her daughter, and now seemed to be speaking to the whole Clan. "May StarClan forgive you all."

Streamstar looked flabbergasted at the answer, and looked at her "traitorous" deputy like she had claimed that one day a kittypet would save the forest from a terrible threat that was brought from the outside, and had not simply chose to die a noble death. However, Rosepaw knew that her mother had most likely expected to simply exile her deputy. As cold as Streamstar seemed sometimes, would she really be able to order the death of one of her best friends who had stood by her throughout her lifetime? And what's more, who would she order to commit the killing?

"Very well, Robinwing." Streamstar stumbled the words out, and it was clear that she was confused. "May StarClan…may StarClan forgive you of your wrongs," she stuttered, while Robinwing shrugged her shoulders.

"There aren't many wrongs to forgive. Except that one time when I was an apprentice I ate a squirrel without feeding the Clan first. I hardly think that…that's something that they would reject more, wouldn't you agree?"

Rosepaw envied Robinwing's bravery – though she didn't envy the cat's position right now. For a heartbeat, she thought that it was all for show, but she detected no fear scent from the deputy. She was truly a brave warrior.

"Um…er…" Streamstar still seemed slightly unsure of what to do, but quickly composed herself, and stretched her gaze across the Clan. "Who will have the honors of claiming the life of this deputy?"

"I think," Howlingheart meowed getting to his paws, "That Thorntail should prove his loyalty to us by spilling her blood!"

"I don't think so," Swiftfoot pointed out from his seat next to his mate and Flowertail. "Truly, you can't really blame Thorntail for what he did. Usually it's the she-cat that uses her wiles to 'whoo' the tom, yes? Besides, Thorntail's just a normal tom. You can't blame him."

To the medicine cat's surprise, a few cats murmured agreement, and turned their glares fiercely on Rosepaw.

Oh Great StarClan! What Swiftfoot said was one of the most ridiculous things she had ever heard! And considering the recent events, she had heard some pretty ridiculous things.

"Yes, Thorntail will _not_ be the one." Rosepaw was surprised at how sharp her mother's tone was. Surely she wasn't as mouse-brained as Swiftfoot was, and believed that only the she-cat was the one who dove into relationships!

Rosepaw ignored the next few moments of the conversation. Now, that Robinwing wasn't clouding her mind anymore – except with an extreme sense of guilt – she was left to think of the heck she and Thorntail were going to go through – until the Clan started pointing their claws at another unfortunate cat.

However, Rosepaw did take the time to notice that in the end, three cats volunteered for the…killing of the Clan deputy. Smokefang, Featherfrost, and Lightheart.

Rosepaw stared blankly, as the trio of warriors padded to the edge of HighRock, where Robinwing still sat, and started to lead her out of camp – most likely it wasn't going to be pretty, and the kits didn't really need to see a Clanmate murdered by her own Clan right now.

As Streamstar gave a swift order that the death must be quick, and as Robinwing brushed past her, Rosepaw searched for something to say.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and instantly rebuked herself for saying such hollow words! However, Robinwing turned her head and gave the apprentice a curt nod, before she disappeared into the gorse tunnel for the last time.

Streamstar's eyes clouded for a moment, and Rosepaw noticed that her mother murmured something softly, before she continued with her announcements. To Rosepaw's surprise, her mother didn't even comment on the love-interest between her daughter and warrior, and it seemed to confuse a few warriors.

However, Streamstar finally was able to get them to hush, when she meowed,

"Now we must go to a happier note," she murmured softly, raising her gaze to the moon that was slowly rising overhead. Rosepaw thought for a moment that she was going to choose a new deputy, but instead she meowed, "Duskpaw, Shadowpaw, please step forward."

The dark brown she-cat, Duskpaw, and the black tom Shadowpaw stepped forward, exchanging slightly confused glances. Rosepaw rolled her eyes. If they didn't know what was coming, they didn't deserve to be warriors yet.

"I Streamstar, leader of ThunderClan," Streamstar began her voice crisp and clear as it rang out through the twilight, "Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in their turn." Streamstar paused for what seemed to Rosepaw for simply dramatic effect, before going on. She rested her cool gaze on Shadowpaw – as if this ceremony was only about him, before meowing, "Shadowpaw, Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code – to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your own life?"

The Shadowpaw's pale green eyes widened in surprise, but his voice was firm as he meowed, "I do," and beside him, Duskpaw, nodded vigorously, as if she couldn't speak – but finally seemed to find the words. "I do," she chided.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Shadowpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Shadowfire. StarClan honors your loyalty and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this Clan." She turned her gaze towards Duskpaw, who seemed to be about to fall off of her paws in excitement. "Duskpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dusktail. StarClan honors your spirit and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this Clan,"

ThunderClan, momentarily distracted from their blind rage, yowled out the names of their two newest warriors. Rosepaw joined in half-heartedly. No matter how Streamstar tried to postpone it, eventually she and Thorntail were going to be punished…

"Shadowfire! Dusktail! Shadowfire! Dusktail! Shadowfire! Dusktail!"

The newest warriors of ThunderClan looked at each other for a moment, and Rosepaw suddenly noticed that their tails were snaking around each other. It wouldn't be long before Dusktail was in the nursery.

Yes. More kits for ThunderClan – kits that would grow into warriors. Oh, let them rejoice, because there is nothing wrong with that love! It is perfect in every way, two ThunderClan cats similar in age, in love? Oh, its StarClan's blessing to the forest.

"As tradition dictates, Dusktail and Shadowfire will sit vigil alone tonight without uttering a sound," Streamstar purred, nodding as the Clan surrounded their newest warriors calling them by their new names.

Rosepaw sighed. While Dusktail and Shadowfire basked in the joy of their new names and rank, Robinwing was probably breathing her last breath. And who knew if Smokefang, Lightheart, and Featherfrost would carry out Streamstar's order to make the death swift?

"Rosepaw,"

Rosepaw was startled to see that her leader was addressing her now. From right next to her too. At some point she must've leapt from the stone and padded over to her daughter.

"I wish to see you in my den," Streamstar meowed carefully.

Punishment time.

"Is…is Thorntail going to be there?" Rosepaw asked scanning the Clan curiously for the cat that was in as much fox-dung as she was.

"No," Streamstar meowed briskly, as she started to pad away. "Oh, come on Rosepaw!" she snarled. "I need to speak to you now, and finish before Moon high when I must choose Robinwing's replacement."

Oh, Rosepaw had no idea who that could be! Could it be the warrior that Streamstar had been doting on for the past… half-moon or so? The traitorous cat that Streamstar had declared to Rosepaw's facet that she would be deputy?!

"I'm coming," Rosepaw meowed, as she started towards the HighRock – and Streamstar's den – in a brisk trot. Though she couldn't help but wonder why…Thorntail wasn't going to be punished along with her…

Rosepaw shrugged. It didn't really matter anyways – Thorntail would be punished eventually either. Most likely Streamstar was already attempting to separate them…by even punishing them separately…


	21. Chapter 20

**Still having problems with the site...uh...heh heh heh. Anyways, er...here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it... I got a request for more drama between Rosepaw and her mother on another site, and I decided to please my reviewers! Yay! I got a lot of compliments on Streamstar on the other site too...I wonder why you guys seem to like her so much. Admittedly, she's one of my favorite characters that I created...**

**Anyways, I guess I can answer some reviewers now! **

**Loyalflame- Thanks for reviewing! Yay! Heh. Yes, Streamstar is a little...crueler then Firestar and Bluestar in the books, but that's something that makes her her different, doesn't it? **

**Greenpool's Loyalty- You like Robinwing? I kind of liked the arguments she and Thorntail had too...**

**Strangefur- That would be cool! I don't like Spottedlight much either. Not only do I think she's a traitorous piece of fox-dung, I think I failed at making her...interesting. I'll see if I can give her some depth in later chapters. **

**Mapleleaf- Ha! I updated! Twice in two days! Happy? **

**Also, to all my reviewers: Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**And, I was looking through my plan for the story...and I realized that this is going to be a really really really really long fanfic! I might have to break it up into a trilogy of some sort... Question though: Would anyone want to read it in trilogy form, or would they just like to read a really really REALLY long fanfic? Because I'm going to switch villains more often then I change my clothing! Well...not really. I change my clothing every day...but you get what I mean?**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_L...F_

Rosepaw's paws felt heavy, as she trudged into her mother's den, the HighRock. As usual, Rosepaw was amazed at the size of the den, and curious at how it had gotten there in the first place. Of course, she had heard the elders' tales many times about how a stream once charged through, making a nice hollowed area in the HighRock – perfect for a den. Streamstar, the owner of the den and the pretty cat who had called her in, was settling herself down on a bed of moss. The ThunderClan leader shifted position several times – most likely to get comfortable. Once Streamstar was done, she rested her gaze on Rosepaw, who felt a shiver crawl down her spine. She had noticed before that Streamstar's eyes were a different shade of blue then her own – they were a paler shade – but she never noticed how ghostly they looked.

A shimmer of moonlight was starting to peak into the den from the top, and the warriors of Silverpelt started to dance in the leader's silver fur. And with the ghost-like eyes, and the shimmering fur, Streamstar looked like a StarClan warrior who had come down to greet Rosepaw. A furious StarClan warrior who had come down to punish Rosepaw – that was a more correct sentence.

The medicine cat apprentice shivered once more, and tried to speak, but it only came out as "M-m-thorn-star-Swift-Squirrel-The." Which didn't make much sense. Rosepaw looked away from her judging leader, and decided that it was Streamstar's freaky appearance that was making Rosepaw even more terrified then what she should be. "Mother," Rosepaw began once more, and was joyous when she realized that she had spoken a legitimate word. "Spottedlight…she lied…we didn't go anywhere during Fourtrees, and," Rosepaw was going to go on – though she knew it was too late…Robinwing had already paid the price, but Streamstar silenced her with a wave of her tail.

"Rosepaw," Streamstar murmured softly –and to Rosepaw's surprise it was m ore soothing then scolding. "I warned you about Thorntail." Streamstar continued her voice hardening. "I ordered you to stay away from him."

"We didn't…" Rosepaw began, but she trailed off. It was really no use arguing. The Clan had already had suspicions about Rosepaw and Thorntail – throw Spottedlight's accusation into the mix and the Clan was positive about the two cats' love.

"Rosepaw," Streamstar meowed, "Do you remember a cat named Skysong?"

Rosepaw was startled that her mother would change the subject, but Rosepaw accepted it, and thought. The name rang a few bells…but…

"No," Rosepaw murmured softly. "Her name sounds familiar though,"

Streamstar nodded and was silent for a few moments. Finally, she meowed, "Do you know how your father, Crimsonspirit, died, Rosepaw?"

"Of course," the young she-cat answered without hesitation. "Greencough,"

To Rosepaw's surprise, the pale light in Streamstar's eyes died for a moment. The light returned, but it was duller, and graver. "No," Streamstar meowed softly. "He was murdered."

Rosepaw felt like a bear h ad just lumbered over to her and swatted her down. "How?" she gasped. "That-that's impossible! I know he died of Greencough!"

"He had Greencough," Streamstar agreed. "But Flamesoul said he was better - remember? He didn't die from it, he was sent back to the Warrior's den with the order to take it easy." Streamstar's voice got softer, and her ghost-blue eyes clouded slightly, as she remembered. "Rosepaw," Streamstar meowed again. "Skysong was in line for deputy. She was…she was a fabulous warrior," she purred. "One of the best hunters we ever had….an outstanding fighter…But…she was such an ambitious she-cat!" Streamstar dug her claws into the moss she was lying on, and seemed to be staring through her daughter instead of at her. "When Heatherpelt who was deputy before me…decided to retire, Rainstar…he…he was leader then, Rosepaw, chose me – a queen! Think of that, a queen! - as deputy to replace her…Skysong always felt that she should've been chosen instead…she held that against me for…for countless moons," Rosepaw stared at her mother curiously. She was interested in Skysong, who she was starting to believe was the cat who murdered her father…but why was her mother telling her now?

"And when Rainstar died, and me – Streamglow, become Streamstar…I chose Swiftfoot as my deputy."

Rosepaw nodded. Swiftfoot had been Streamstar's first deputy, and would've been the last if ShadowClan hadn't reared their ugly heads.

"Skysong was furious," Streamstar continued. "Of course she kept it hidden for a long time. In fact, it was shortly after you became medicine cat apprentice that her true ambition came into light." Streamstar kneaded the moss with her paws, and Rosepaw had to hold herself back from hissing in fury. What a time to start playing with moss!

"I don't truly understand her plan. But I do know that in the dead of night, she went to my den with the intent to kill me. She…she was such a good fighter, Rosepaw. I'm…I'm not that great… and I was losing. I would've died…nine times, if your father hadn't heard the battle, and had come to my rescue."

Rosepaw nodded. Her father had been a noble cat. Of course he would go and rescue his leader. And considering the fact that Streamstar was still alive, he had been successful in his rescue mission.

"She killed Crimsonspirit then," Streamstar meowed, and Rosepaw's heart plummeted. Crimsonspirit…her father…died? Of course, Rosepaw knew that eventually in the story that would happen, but to hear it from her mother's mouth…it seemed like he had died all over again.

"Luckily for me, Icepelt, Smokefang, and Howlingheart had come to my rescue then, and they killed Skysong for me…and that was the end of her," Streamstar's voice ended with its soft tone, and went back to the quick, smart tone that Streamstar was used to using at the last sentence.

"Why didn't any cat tell me?" Rosepaw asked as soon as the story was over. "Why was I left thinking that Crimsonspirit died of Greencough?"

"I don't know," Streamstar shrugged. "I'm almost positive that you knew, Rosepaw. You mourned your father… Maybe you told yourself something else? Skysong was always friendly to you, maybe you felt even more betrayed then I and told yourself something more comforting, and totally forgot Skysong altogether."

Rosepaw looked at her mother doubtfully. However, it was the best guess that Rosepaw could figure, so she accepted it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rosepaw asked next. "There's nothing I can do about it now. Skysong's dead, my father's dead…it's over." But Streamstar shook her head.

"No, Rosepaw. It's not over…you needed to be reminded of Skysong's treachery. She was too ambitious for her own good – and to think that if Rainstar had chosen her for deputy instead of me that one time…that she'd be leader…" Rosepaw saw her mother shiver, but Streamstar went on. "There's another cat in this Clan that's too ambitious for their own good. Too bloodthirsty. Behind him is a river of blood, and it will only flow into the future. Do you know who I'm speaking of?"

Rosepaw thought for a moment. "Spottedlight?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Streamstar snapped, and Rosepaw noticed that her hackles were raised and her fur was bristling. "Thorntail."

Rosepaw's eyes widened. Did her mother really think that Thorntail was like Skysong? Yes he was ambitious…but that didn't make him evil! "Thorntail's not like Skysong at all!" Rosepaw burst out, unable to hide her words. "They're not alike in the least!"

Streamstar chuckled lightly. "Really, Rosepaw? You saw him at the WindClan battle. He would've killed Runningstar if we hadn't stopped him."

"Good riddance!" Rosepaw snapped, but Streamstar went on like she hadn't spoken.

"Oh…you should've seen him in the battle, Rosepaw. He was so happy as he fought… so…bloodthirsty. And it's obvious how much he longs to become deputy one day…"

"Most warriors want to become deputy, deep down." Rosepaw defended him.

"He killed his own brother," Streamstar went on, ignoring Rosepaw's defense. "Pushed him into a monster – can you imagine that? For a she-cat, I hear. Because Graywhisker was getting to close to a she-cat that they both liked…"

"Graywhisker killed himself!" Rosepaw hissed, wondering how Streamstar even knew that the now-dead RiverClan tom that was Thorntail's brother had ever even existed. However, Streamstar's words chipped into her. Thorntail was always…crazy about she-cats. It scared her, but Rosepaw could see Thorntail killing his brother for a pretty female.

"Funny," Streamstar mewed. "You claim that you and Thorntail feel nothing for one another, and yet…you defend him so fiercely. Rosepaw, you're a medicine cat. Are you going to throw that all away? You always loved healing cats, and walking with StarClan. You're going to leave that behind for a cat like Thorntail?"

Rosepaw didn't answer the question, and instead hissed, "If you distrust Thorntail so much why did you let him join the Clan? And give him an apprentice?"

"Swiftfoot pressured me into accepting him," the ThunderClan leader explained. "He said that we could use a few extra paws in the Clan." Streamstar shrugged her shoulders. "I trusted Swiftfoot's judgment and let the River-rat join the Clan. And I gave him an apprentice – once again because Swiftfoot pressured me too."

"You don't have to listen to your deputy," Rosepaw retorted. "You're the leader,"

"Yes I am," Streamstar agreed, anger flaring in her eyes. "And as such I want my orders followed. I ordered you not to go near Thorntail. You disobeyed me, Rosepaw. You broke the Warrior Code twice with one action. You found yourself a mate, and undermined my orders. You must be punished, you know that, right Rosepaw?"

Rosepaw sighed. That was true…she knew that she had to be punished. "I know, Streamstar." She answered.

"Good," Streamstar growled. "I've already thought of your punishment Rosepaw."

"What is it?"

Streamstar's eyes gleamed. "You'll find out soon enough, Rosepaw. Rest assured that it will haunt you for the rest of your life. Not a day will go by when you are not reminded of the wrongs you committed to both ThunderClan, and StarClan."

Rosepaw was startled that Streamstar wasn't punishing her now. However, Streamstar's words haunted her. What punishment did her mother have in mind?

"You may leave," Streamstar ordered. "Go wipe The Blood out."

Rosepaw had almost forgotten about the disease that was riding through the Clan. She dipped her head, and padded out of the den.

_S...F_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**PearlaH.Sweden- Heys. Thanks for the compliment. But...I know I'm not that good. Go look at some of Ruthie of the Wildcats' work...SHE'S amazing. I didn't read much of her Tigerstar work - heh heh heh, I don't want to be TEMPTED to steal for another fic I'm writing, but from what I've read on her other stories...(i think I'm talking about the correct writer) She is AMAZING. **

**Mapleleaf - Okay, thanks for the compliment...but I think you're exaggerating a tad. :)**

**Steeltalon- Nope. It goes on. I'd say we're about a third done...that's why I was thinking of making it a trilogy, you know separate it. And it might be longer! You see, I had a basic plot outline, and guess what - the whole Spottedlight plot was originally not that...big of a deal. A small thing, settled in a few chapters. She was going to be a small plot thread...and now...she's taking center stage! Wow! Spottedlight IS a clever she-cat, and she's fictional! -shivers- **

**Star Healer's Heart - I wondered where you went. Yeah, I noticed that Streamstar's different too...but she's not THAT great. **

**Nameless Nightmare- Wow... this fic is loong... Maybe I should do the trilogy thing...**

**Anyways, to everyone else thankies so much! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Rosepaw padded from Streamstar's den, unable to keep her mind away from the leader's parting words. What did she mean it would haunt her for the rest of her life? Streamstar knew about the…incident that happened many moons ago…and she knew that Rosepaw was already haunted every day – and night. Wasn't she plagued by the past enough?

Rosepaw pushed the thought out of her mind. She couldn't do anything about that right now…

As Rosepaw scooped up the ThornTail herb, she suddenly felt an aching in her heart. Thorntail and she had been found out. What would happen to their relationship now? Prior to Thorntail…Rosepaw had felt like such an outsider to the Clan. Almost as if she wasn't truly apart of it. But because of Thorntail, she had met Blackshadow, and Applefur – admittedly she and Applefur could've started out better – but finally, for the first time in such a long while, Rosepaw felt that ThunderClan was her Clan… But now that he was to be out of her life forever, what would happen to her? Would she take a step away from her Clanmates once more, and become more like a loner then a Clan-cat?

As Rosepaw started bounding towards her den, suddenly remembering Icepelt and how she should probably try to cure her, she noticed some furious glances that were thrown at her. Meanwhile, Thorntail was surrounded by admiring warriors. Why was it that Rosepaw was receiving the brunt of ThunderClan's fury, while Thorntail got scolded, and that was about it?

Rosepaw shook the thought away. Right now, she should cure Icepelt…

She slipped into her den, and dropped the ThornTail on the earth.

"Icepelt," she cooed, noticing the pretty white she-cat lying on her side, her sides rising and falling softly as she let out shallow breaths. "Its me, Rosepaw. I…I might have a cure…"

Icepelt's white fur was matted with blood – Icepelt's blood, and Rosepaw knew that unless she did something soon, another ThunderClan warrior would join StarClan's shimmering ranks.

Rosepaw settled herself down beside Icepelt, and drew her glance over to the ThornTail. Okay, she found an herb. Right then. But what did she do with it? Mix it with some other herb? Feed it to Icepelt? Wrap it around Icepelt's wounds? What?

Rosepaw was still wondering, when she heard a faint mew of pain from somewhere else in the den, and she zapped her mind away from the herb. Icepelt wasn't the only cat alive?

"Hold on," Rosepaw meowed to Icepelt, as if the white female could hear her, and padded over to where she heard the mew. It had come from deep inside the den – where Rosepaw had been taught to keep her herbs. As the apprentice entered the storage part of her den, she instantly noticed not one cat, but three sickly cats on the ground, their fur matted with blood.

One was a small brown tabby kitten – one of Flowertail's litter. Rosepaw remembered helping Flowertail give birth to the young tom, and recalled the queen naming her first born. Twigkit.

Beside him, was another kitten. One of Turtlefeather's daughters – Raykit's and Morningkit's sister. The kit's pelt was as black as the night sky, and Rosepaw recognized her as Ebonykit. The third cat was also a kitten. It was Ebonykit's sister, a blue-gray she-kit that carried the name Aquakit.

All of their pelts were wet with blood, and for a moment Rosepaw wondered if the mew had been a hallucination, and they were all dead, when she saw Aquakit sneeze in her sleep, and Ebonykit's tail twitched…But what about Twigkit? Shrewtail and Flowertail would be heartbroken if their first born was dead!

Rosepaw gently poked the brown kitten with a sheathed paw, and her heart plummeted. Twigkit was dead.

The Clan could mourn him later. She gently picked up the two sisters, Aquakit and Ebonykit, and carried them over to Icepelt, who had fallen into a sleep.

She placed them on the edge of the warrior's moss bed, and pulled the ThornTail towards her. She would find the cure.

And she'd find it now.

…

"Well, I was about to finish Graycloud," Thorntail meowed, his blue eyes glowing as he told his story of the most recent battle to the warriors Gathered around him as they munched on fresh-kill. "When Stumpface came along, and knocked me away. I fought like a TigerClan cat, and…" Thorntail purred, as he remembered the fight with the WindClan tom, and relayed the story to his Clanmates.

"Yeah, yeah!" the eager voice belonged to Badgerclaw, who was nodding his narrow head vigorously. "I remember seeing that! I went to help you, but I got caught up with Steeltalon,"

"Really?" Thorntail asked, surprised that Badgerclaw had been watching him. However, he didn't really care as much as he let on. Steeltalon's name dug fury into his heart. The WindClan leader had sacrificed his own deputy, who had been with him since he first stepped up to leadership, for a good defense for Spottedlight. Why did Runningstar care about her so much?

"What happened with that?" as much as Thorntail liked speaking of his battles, he had already told this story numerous times that night alone, and it was starting to bore him. What's more, he would rather be alone with his thoughts and reflections.

As Badgerclaw went on to explain how he fought against Steeltalon, the WindClan deputy, Thorntail let his mind wander. ThunderClan seemed to be treating him nice enough, but when Rosepaw brushed past them to get to her den, they threw her scornful glances. Why was he being treated so differently?

"Excuse me," Thorntail interrupted Badgerclaw's story, and the surrounding warriors turned their attention to him. Thorntail flashed a glance towards Shadowfire and Dusktail, the newest warriors of ThunderClan who were keeping their vigil, and meowed, "I think I'm going to go keep vigil with them. Scornpaw died…and I think I wish to honor him." He would've done that in the first place, but Swiftfoot had advised him to eat a little first, and from there Thorntail had gotten wrapped up in bragging.

"I'll join you," Blackshadow purred, and for the first time that night Thorntail noticed his friend. "Same here," beside Blackshadow, the black tom's mate, Applefur spoke up. "He was a good cat. He would've made a good warrior someday."

Thorntail muttered an agreement, and started to trot over towards where the tan tabby apprentice of his was lying for the last time under the stars. He gently pressed his muzzle into Scornpaw's side.

"I had so much to teach you," he murmured softly. "You fought bravely, Scornpaw. I'll never forget you. StarClan will honor you…" Thorntail thought for a moment about Spottedlight. "And I will avenge you. Spottedlight won't get away with your murder," the gray cat raised his gaze to Silverpelt. "And she won't get away with yours, either, Robinwing," he promised. He then realized that he wasn't just staying up and honoring his apprentice, but Robinwing too. The dark ginger deputy had been so brave when meeting her death- she deserved at least one cat mourning her.

Thorntail settled himself down beside the body, and he was acutely aware of Blackshadow's fur brushing his, and Applefur, who was gently grooming Scornpaw's ears. For the first time, Thorntail was suddenly hit with the realization that he would never…be with Scornpaw again. No more training, conversations, anything.

Thorntail was once again curious. What had it been like when Scornpaw died? Was he afraid? What was it like…to die?

Thorntail remembered Swiftfoot telling him how sick thoughts like that were, and chased them away. He knew there was something wrong with him. He would miss Scornpaw, yes…but he felt no sorrow. Just pure, cold anger, and a need to have Spottedlight's blood on his claws.

Thorntail raised his eyes to Silverpelt once more, and wondered if Scornpaw was staring down at him. Was Scornpaw screaming at him to forgive Spottedlight? Or was Scornpaw yowling down for Thorntail to get to his paws to snap Spottedlight's neck right then and there?

Whatever the apprentice wanted, he would be getting the latter soon enough.

…

Rosepaw backed up from Icepelt, her blue eyes shining with joy. The bleeding! It stopped! Her eyes strayed towards Ebonykit and Aquakit. Aquakit was still sleeping, but Ebonykit was already rolling on her back and batting at her sister playfully with her dark paws.

It worked! Rosepaw had simply fed the sick the herb – simple – and…they were already getting better!

Admittedly, Ebonykit was the quickest to heal – Aquakit was still rather frail, and though Icepelt was starting to groom her ears the white warrior still had a hollow look in her eyes.

But no cure ever worked right away – except in Ebonykit's case.

"Ebonykit," Rosepaw meowed, and the black kitten stared up at her with her pale yellow eyes. "Let Aquakit sleep, alright? She needs her rest. She'll be able to play with you later. Anyways, I don't want you playing too hard either. But…" Ebonykit looked like she was going to bounce out of her fur, so Rosepaw mewed, "Go find Flowertail," she wasn't Ebonykit's mother, but she was the only nursing queen. "Morningkit's with her – along with the other kits. You can go play,"

Ebonykit purred, and started to literally leap with joy. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Rosepaw!"

Rosepaw let out a purr, and licked the black kitten lightly. "You're welcome," she purred. "Run along now."

The kit nodded vigorously, and scurried from the den. Rosepaw watched her go, slightly envious of how Ebonykit was so light-hearted and carefree – and didn't even seem to realize how close to death she had been!

"Ebonykit always was the strongest of Turtlefeather's kits," Icepelt remarked softly – it was the first time the white cat had spoken since Rosepaw began working on her, and the medicine cat leaped into the air, startled. "She'll be a fine warrior one day."

Rosepaw purred an agreement. "Yes…but I'm going to hate to see that joy leave that kit. Sooner or later she's going to have to realize that her mother and Raykit are dead."

Icepelt nodded blankly. "True enough. In speaking of The Blood, how am I faring against it?"

Rosepaw turned her attention to the warrior, and examined her curiously. "You'll live," she purred. "You and Aquakit both. You should take it easy though."

"I will." Icepelt promised, dipping her head to the medicine cat. The two she-cats were silent for a moment, but suddenly Icepelt mewed, "Rosepaw, if I recall correctly, ThunderClan was going to meet RiverClan to get revenge on WindClan. How did that go?"

The young medicine cat thought for a moment. "Welllll…" she drawled. "I wasn't in the battle, so I wouldn't know much…but I know we won."

"Good," Icepelt snorted, "I hope we hurt them as much as they hurt us," and Rosepaw purred. The she-cat would be able to patrol again soon enough – her warrior's spirit was beginning to return.

"I should report to Streamstar that the cure works," Rosepaw decided, getting to her paws to exit the den. To Icepelt, she added, "Would you like me to get you some fresh-kill?"

"I could do with a squirrel or eight," Icepelt purred, lying her head down on the moss, and fluttering her brown eyes closed.

Rosepaw nodded, and trotted from the den. She was relieved that she could speak to Icepelt without the she-cat spewing hatred at her. This was probably because she didn't yet know about the affair with Thorntail. However long it was until the new reached her ears – only StarClan knew.

…

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath the HighRock for a Clan meeting!" Streamstar's voice rang throughout the clearing, alerting every ThunderClan cat of her announcement.

Thorntail looked up from Scornpaw, and saw the silver leader with StarClan shimmering in her fur. He supposed it was time for the Clan deputy to be chosen.

"You all know why I have called you all," Streamstar began, spreading her gaze throughout all of the ThunderClan cats. "It is time to appoint the new deputy of ThunderClan." Thorntail gaze himself a silent congratulations for guessing correctly. "We pray that my choice will be better then last time…when I appointed Robinwing." Streamstar continued.

Thorntail dug his claws into the earth. Robinwing had been a fine deputy! Older then most, but had been a very assertive she-cat, who though clashed with Thorntail on numerous occasions, he had respected.

Streamstar raised her gaze towards the warriors of StarClan, and they reflected in her pale blue eyes. "I say these words before StarClan, so their spirits may hear and approve my choice."

Thorntail heart rose in curiosity, and he forgot about his anger at Spottedlight, and fury over Robinwing's death. Who would Streamstar choose? Howlingheart, Robinwing's mate? He was a fine warrior – respected by every cat in the forest… However, Smokefang, even though he wasn't the best fighter, was intensely loyal, and one of the most popular cats in the Clan.

"The new deputy of ThunderClan will be," Streamstar was silent for a few moments; as if she wasn't sure she was making the right choice, when finally she mewed, "Spottedlight."

Thorntail's eyes widened and he felt Blackshadow stiffen beside him. A traitor? Streamstar had chosen Spottedlight, a murderer, to be one of the most powerful cats in the forest? Was she out of her mind?!

A ripple of shock spread through the ThunderClan cats, and they were silent for a moment. Thorntail wondered, hopefully, that maybe they did not approve of Streamstar's choice.

But then the silence was broken. A purr spread throughout the Clan, and finally, they broke out into a momentous yowl in one voice.

"_Spottedlight! Spottedlight! Spottedlight! Spotteedlight_!"

Thorntail flashed a glance over at the pretty she-cat. Her emerald eyes were glowing with surprise, and she looked as if she was about to stumble over.

Thorntail had to admit that she was intelligent – no cat would ever suspect her to be the murderous that she was!. And so beautiful… Thorntail recalled for a single moment that small amount of time when they were mates, but he shook the thought away. However much he had enjoyed it, Spottedlight was his enemy now. Not his mate.

The dappled deputy of ThunderClan finally was able to stutter out, "Th-thank you, Streamstar. I never expected…to…uh…gain such a high position, and I…I promise I will not let you down."

Her Clanmates started to gather around her, purring words of encouragement, and congratulations. Howlingheart, Spottedlight's father, looked especially proud of his daughter, and though he didn't go over to her, pride was beaming through the tom.

"Yes, yes." Streamstar, still on the HighRock gave her new deputy a curt nod. "Spottedlight, for your first act as deputy, gather a patrol for RiverClan and ShadowClan."

Thorntail blinked curiously, and the silver leader explained.

"We must tell them of the cure for The Blood. Rosepaw has cured Ebonykit, Aquakit, and Icepelt."

Under any normal circumstances, the Clan would have yowled Rosepaw's name respectively in honor of her success. But instead they only appeared to be happy that their Clanmates were alive – Rosepaw had fallen from grace. She'd have to find cures for a thousand diseases before she came back.

"Alright," Spottedlight murmured, and to Thorntail's distain she trotted over to him. "Blackshadow," Thorntail had forgotten that the black tom was next to him. "Take Featherfrost and Shadowfire tomorrow over to ShadowClan, yes?"

Beside Thorntail, his friend dipped his head, but was silent – he was keeping his vigil – at least someone was. Spottedlight then backed away from them, and Thorntail was relieved that she didn't acknowledge him in any way. Instead, she ordered Badgerclaw, Shrewtail, and the new warrior, Dusktail to go to RiverClan with the news.

Thorntail watched Spottedlight curiously. She was once again surrounded by her Clanmates, who clearly loved Streamstar's choice for deputy. The one who had been framed by her mother, but had overcome all of her problems and became a powerful voice in the forest. It was like a kitten's tale – a dream come true. But considering who this cat was, Spottedlight, the dream was about to become a nightmare.

…

"Thorntail,"

The gray ThunderClan cat stared curiously at Blackshadow, who let out an exasperated sigh. "Thorntail," Blackshadow repeated, "That's the third mouse today that you let slip through your paws! What is bothering you?"

Thorntail examined the grass-covered ground for a moment, and shuffled his paws. "I guess its just Spottedlight…"

Blackshadow nodded, but was silent. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it now," he pointed out. "You should've spoken up when she was named deputy."

"That would be pointless," Thornttail pointed out, as he sniffed the air for another piece of prey. "No cat would believe me now."

"True," Blackshadow kept his mouth shut for a long time, as the two toms went on with their hunting, but Blackshadow soon broke the warm, embracing silence with a mew. "ShadowClan was really happy…" he mewed softly. "Their Clan is pretty weak right now…they looked close to dying out. But…I think Rosepaw saved them,"

"Rosepaw saved more lives in two dawns then most medicine cats do in their whole lives," Thorntail agreed.

Blackshadow sighed heavily, his eyes flashing above, to the moon. The half of it was climbing the sky, and Thorntail suddenly realized that Spottedlight had been deputy for a whole day…And had still gone unpunished.

"It's the half-moon," Blackshadow meowed, pointing out the obvious.

"Indeed," Thorntail growled rolling his eyes. "What's your point?"

The black tom – who was nearly invisible in the darkness, let out a growl as well – of annoyance. "Rosepaw will be going to HighStones…"

Thorntail nodded blankly as the memories came jogging back. The last time she had gone, she had been molested by the leader of WindClan…that poor medicine cat had been through so much. The death of her father, her mentor leaving the Clan, being molested – and now being branded as a traitor by the Clan by failing her duties as a medicine cat – by falling love…

Though no cat had told him, Thorntail was pretty sure he and Rosepaw were being separated. It wasn't even funny how many patrols he had done, and how many pieces of prey he had killed. Every time he entered the camp, Spottedlight or Streamstar was on his shoulder, barking an order at him. He hadn't even seen Rosepaw since the night before, and he hadn't gotten to say much to her…He wanted to escort her thorugh WindClan – considering the leader of that Clan was rather sick in the head, but he knew that…that would only tarnish Rosepaw's situation even more.

She'd just have to hold her own…

…

The dark ginger she-cat emerged from Moonstone, relieved as she breathed fresh air into her eager lungs. Mothermouth was so stuffy, and she had always found it harder to breathe in there then out there.

Beside her, Shadedhope, the ShadowClan medicine cat murmured something soft into Blueherb's ear, and the RiverClan medicine cat dipped her head in understanding.

"Rosepaw," Blueherb murmured softly, resting her gaze on the ThunderClan medicine cat, and Rosepaw flattened her ears against her head. Was she going to be condemned by the other medicine cats now? Exiled from the rank, so to speak? "Stop looking so afraid," Shadedhope scolded. "Oh, you're lucky you chose the path of a medicine cat. If you were a warrior, you would've had your blood spread across the battlefield long ago," Thanks for the mental picture, Shadedhope. "You're so timid,"

Rosepaw shrugged her shoulders. Warrior wasn't good for her…medicine cat didn't work…what could she be?

"A medicine cat deserves her name when StarClan thinks that they deserve it," Blueherb murmured, and Rosepaw looked sharply at the RiverClan cat. Alright, what was going on here? "You deserve it," Blueherb meowed. "StarClan showed you favor when they sent you the cure for The Blood…even though you've stumbled…StarClan is very forgiving."

Rosepaw flared to defend herself. "He and I…didn't do anything?"

"He?" Rosepaw had forgotten that Blueherb's apprentice had even existed, until now because she spoke. The young RiverClan medicine cat, Shadenight had her eyes were fixed on Rosepaw. "Who's this 'he'?"

"Hush," Blueherb snapped to her apprentice.

Rosepaw's paws started to tingle, as she forgot Thorntail and her worries for a moment. Her medicine cat name! She was finally getting it! Finally! It was hers!

"Come forward," Blueherb twitched her tail, gesturing for Rosepaw to come towads her, and the ginger she-cat obeyed.

Blueherb tipped her head back slightly, and Silverpelt reflected in her eyes as she spoke. "I Blueherb, medicine cat of RiverClan and one of the mentors of Rosepaw, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons."

Rosepaw nodded vigorously, even though no question had been asked. Her heart flew up into her mouth, and her excitement was such that she thought she would burst.

"Rosepaw," Blueherb mewed. "Do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat," Rosepaw was failing there- Thorntail, "to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan," failing at that too – Rosepaw didn't exactly have mutual feelings towards WindClan. "and to protect all cats equally even at the cost of your own life?" That was something Rosepaw could do – and was doing that. She would lay her life down for the Clan…

But Rosepaw was torn. Once she said 'I do'…there would be no turning back. Her paws would be glued to the path of a medicine cat…and…she wasn't sure if she wanted that. When Thorntail looked at her, her heart leaped. She loved the way he spoke, the way he looked, the way he lived his life…everything about him. She loved him. She truly loved that gray tom…

Rosepaw was still uncertain but before she knew what she was doing, she was meowing, "I do." Oh! What had she just done?! Rosepaw felt Thorntail slip through her claws. She could've turned back before – switched to training to become a warrior instead…But now…now it was far too late!

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Rosepaw from this moment on you shall be known as…" Blueherb paused, and seemed to be hesitant with Rosepaw's name. Didn't cats usually decide full names long before the ceremony begins?

Then Rosepaw knew.

"_Rosethorn_," Blueherb finished. "StarClan honors your courage and faith…"

Rosethorn was agape. "What?" she burst out. Rosethorn! That was a cruel name, considering the circumstances! "Why?"

"Well…" Blueherb murmured. "Streamstar sent a patrol over to RiverClan…and they told us of what…what you and that tom did. And apparently…Streamstar requested that you are constantly reminded of your wrongs…by having his name within yours…"

"Every time a cat speaks to you, Rosethorn," it was Shadedhope speaking now, her eyes round and sympathetic, "you will be reminded of what you done."


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay! Right then! Here it is! The new chappy! Now before you read, I just want to tell you that I have hinted what goes on in this chapter once more twice... However, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at how this new thread of the plot ends... heh heh heh. **

**Now, before I chat with my reviewers, I think...I might end this story here. And then start the next one IN THE SERIES! The sequal will pick right up where this one left off, and pick up all the loose threads and such. However, I'm not sure. Tell me what you think in your review! Don't worry though, when I make the sequal, I'll add a new chapter of this one, telling you the new story's name, and where to find it and such...if you're too lazy too just click my penname. **

**PearlH.Sweden- Well, Spottedlight isn't meant to be liked, and she doesn't pop up again until later. This chapter is totally in Rosethorn's point of view, and she doesn't exactly have a vendetta against her like Thorntail:) As for Streamstar, eh. I guess she's not very likable either, lol. As for Thorntail's punishment, I think I meant to imply that Thorntail wasn't getting one, and only Rosethorn was. Maybe I didn't...I'll bring it up later! Thanks for the compliments, by the way:) **

**Greenpool's Loyalty - Do you? Heh. Anti-hero, she is! **

Review, please!

* * *

Rosethorn.

The first half of the title, 'Rose' was a name thoughtfully picked out by Streamstar when the medicine cat had been born. Or maybe Crimsonspirit. Either way, it carried both of her parents' hopes for the owner of the name, within it. It was to be carried throughout her life until she met StarClan. Rosekit, then Rosepaw…and now, Rosethorn.

Rosethorn's surname, '_Thorn_' however did not carry the hopes and dreams of her parents. It was a curse, to forever remind her of the wrong she had done towards StarClan. A wrong that she had never done, and truthfully, as much as she had loved Thorntail…never wanted to do.

Rosethorn sighed heavily, as she slithered into the Gorse Tunnel, the entrance to ThunderClan camp. Now she'd have to face her Clanmates, and calmly explain to them her new name, and bear witness to their surprised looks. Oh, Rosethorn took back all the comments on Streamstar's stupidity she had ever made in her head. Her mother was cleverer – and crueler – then Rosethorn imagined.

Rosethorn breathed in the familiar scents of the camp as she entered. It was the first time she had came home carrying her full name. She was a full medicine cat now – no matter what any cat said. Though a horrible sorrow was starting to drown her. Ever since she had been a kit she had dreamed of her medicine cat name. And to have it given to dishonor her, and remind her of what she did…

Rosethorn sighed. She had such misgivings! She wondered for a moment where Applefur was. Her friend would probably have a few words to say to her, and maybe to Streamstar – Applefur was like that. She quickly scanned the camp for her former enemy.

No sign of her. However, she did notice Blackshadow and Icepelt slip out from Streamstar's den, and exchange joyous looks. Rosethorn wondered for a single heartbeat what Streamstar had been speaking to her about, when she heard Applefur's name screeched at the top of some cat's lungs.

The medicine cat suddenly noticed a large group of cats gathered around the Nursery – Featherfrost, Badgerclaw, Bearmoon, Shrewtail, Frostfang… Curious, Rosethorn started to trot over towards them.

As she neared, she heard Badgerclaw mew at the top of his lungs, "I'm going to be an uncle! And uncle!"

Rosethorn chuckled lightly to herself at Badgerclaw's reaction…when she remembered Badgerclaw's siblings. Bearmoon…and Applefur. So either Bearmoon had gotten a she-cat to become a queen…or Applefur had…

Rosethorn rushed over, nearly knocked over the blue-gray cat, Frostfang in the process. She got a few hostile glances, and though they dug into her heart like thorns, she simply rested her ice-blue gaze at Applefur, who still hadn't noticed her.

"Yup," her friend purred, her own sapphire eyes glowing with delight. "And I'm going to be a mother!"

"Did Rosepaw tell you for sure yet?" Bearmoon, Applefur's other brother, asked her curiously, and Rosethorn was about to announce her new name, and check Applefur, but before she did, she heard Shrewtail hiss, "That traitor couldn't cure a cold."

The medicine cat didn't have the heart to interrupt then, and lowered her head to examine her scarlet paws.

"So, Applefur," it was Frostfang speaking now, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Who's the father?" she flashed a glance over to Blackshadow, who was speaking to Icepelt by the fresh-kill pile. "That handsome tom?"

Applefur rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Badgerclaw. "It has to be," he mewed firmly, nodding his narrow-head vigorously. "The whole Clan knows that Blackshadow is very very fond of you!"

Rosethorn stifled a purr. She hadn't been noticed yet – even though she wasn't exactly being inconspicuous – but she didn't want to talk to Applefur until they were in private. She knew Badgerclaw was right though. Blackshadow and Applefur had even exchanged 'I love you's' when they were meeting RiverClan in Fourtrees.

However, Applefur shook her head. "Nope," she purred. "Actually…it's…" she looked around, as if it was a big secret who the father was. "Thorntail."

Rosethorn's eyes jerked open wide, and she took in a surprised and horrified gasp. However, it was drowned out by the gasps of the surrounding cats. Applefur…and Thorntail…Great StarClan! Rosethorn dug her claws into the earth. She had been right all along! Applefur had just been pretending to be her friend, so she could get closer to Thorntail! And it worked! She was going to bear his kits…

"Good for you," Featherfrost, one of Applefur's most loyal friends purred, nodding. "I always knew you'd get him in the end,"

"But…" Frostfang had a quizzical look in her eye, and she cocked her head to the side in thought. "I thought Thorntail had taken Rosepaw as his mate. I think you got a disloyal tom, Applefur." Some cats murmured agreement, but Applefur was shaking her head. "Nope," she purred. "I…I feel guilty saying it now…but Spottedlight didn't see Thorntail and Rosepaw together before…she must've seen me with him. Our pelts are so similar; she must've gotten us confused."

Rosethorn dug her claws into the earth. So Spottedlight hadn't been lying! She had just been confused! It was true, Applefur and Rosethorn did look alike – she had thought so herself numerous times, and Streamstar even commented on it once. So, not only did Rosethorn lose her illegal mate, but she also lost her best friend – and she had to carry a disgraceful name for….something she hadn't done… And what's worse, Robinwing had died for it! Because of what Rosethorn and Thorntail had 'done' no cat believed her…why hadn't Thorntail spoken up that Spottedlight must've seen him and Applefur before? What was wrong with him? Had he…been in on it with Spottedlight, and was, like her, putting on a great show to lure the Clan away from their suspicions of him?

A sob welled up in her throat, and for the first time Applefur seemed to notice her. Pure surprise flickered in the she-cat's eyes for a moment, and she just stood shock for a few heartbeats. Several cats turned their heads to see Rosethorn staring at them, and looked acutely embarrassed that she had caught them. However, their eyes held no hostility now – they now knew that Applefur was Thorntail's mate, and therefore…the medicine cat hadn't done anything wrong…

"Oh…hi Rosepaw," Applefur mewed nervously. "How are 'ya?"

Rosethorn didn't answer. She pivoted around, and just ran. Her paws pounded against the earth, as she slipped out of the gorse tunnel. Her mind went blank and void of all emotion, as she slipped through ThunderClan territory. Truthfully, Rosethorn didn't know why she was running – or for how long. But it must've been for awhile, because when she fell to her side, she was well into WindClan territory. Rosethorn's mind flashed with the memory of Runningstar, but knocked the thought away. She hated Runningstar, for what he had tried to do to her, and what he had done to her Clan…but…Applefur…

Runningstar was the leader of WindClan, expected to be cruel to cats of other Clans! But Applefur…Applefur was her Clanmate…and had been her best friend… Her betrayal dug into her heart like claws, and Rosethorn just wanted to yowl out her sorrow and hurt to StarClan. She had loved Thorntail! And…Applefur had stolen him! So quickly too…so quickly…

Rosethorn suddenly remembered her dream from before. Applefur and Thorntail had had their tails intertwined; as they had left her to the big flame-colored cat…StarClan had tried to tell her! To warn her! But…

The sun was beginning to rise over WindClan territory, and instinctively, Rosethorn wanted to flee back home, but kept herself there on her side. WindClan was weak now…and they had aloud ThunderClan hunting rights in their territory for the next two moons. They probably wouldn't mess with her – even Runningstar. He had probably learned his lesson, after the humiliation at the Gathering and such…

Suddenly, a ShadowClan scent flew into her nostrils, and she jerked her head up. WindClan couldn't touch her, but ShadowClan, who had also given hunting rights, was a totally different story.

"Hey,"

The sound came from behind her, and Rosethorn nearly leapt out of her fur. She apparently often met privately with leaders from other Clans – first Runningstar, and now the ShadowClan leader, Smokestar. He was a big, light gray tom, with a narrow muzzle. His emerald eyes were narrowed into slits, and for a moment Rosethorn couldn't speak. Something about Smokestar reminded her of someone…

"Rosepaw, right?" he asked curiously, looking around, as if he expected to see a ThunderClan patrol. "You know, you probably shouldn't be in enemy territory all by yourself – hunting rights or no hunting rights,"

Smokestar's words were kind, but Runningstar had come off that way too…the ThunderClan medicine cat bleakly unsheathed her claws, though she knew she couldn't put up much of a fight. And she was tired too. Not only hadn't she slept, but she had gone to HighStones from camp, gone back to camp, and then ran to WindClan territory. Not exactly a short distance.

Remembering Thorntail's advice on looking fearful, Rosethorn mewed, "You're alone too…" but as she spoke, Smokestar shook his head. "Ravenfeather and Foxheart are collecting some of your…ThornTail you call it? When I scented ThunderClan. I left them to check on what you were up too…"

Rosethorn nodded blankly from her position of her side, but was silent.

"You…are Rosepaw, right?" Smokestar asked.

"No," Rosethorn mewed softly. "I received my full name last night. I'm Rosethorn now."

Smokestar wouldn't know of her and Thorntail's 'love' and simply nodded. "I see. ThunderClan's lucky," he commented. "They have a fine medicine cat. ShadowClan thanks you for saving us all,"

Smokestar's high words of praise made Rosethorn leap to her paws in astonishment. ShadowClan cats gave praise out about once every blue moon! And when they openly admit that their Clan had been in danger… Smokestar had given Rosethorn some high praise indeed!

"Th-thank you!" she gasped, and the gray cat gave her a curt nod. "You chose the right path, becoming a medicine cat…" he mused, turning his back. "Well, Foxheart and Ravenfeather are probably wondering if I fell in a ditch or something. Good bye, Rosethorn." Besides Blueherb and the other medicine cats, Smokestar, the ShadowClan leader was the first to call her by her full medicine cat name. With that, the gray tom bounded off, leaving Rosethorn to get her thoughts in order.

The right path…

That's what Smokestar had said. He said that she had chosen the right path in becoming a medicine cat. And maybe she had…even though StarClan didn't speak to her as often as they should…

And now that Applefur had declared that Thorntail was_ her_ mate… the Clan didn't hate her anymore… She could start over… Become the greatest medicine cat ever…Toms had harmed her too many times now. Two of them now, two toms she loved and trusted, and turned on her and betrayed her. There would be no third…

But…but… a tingle of doubt tugged at Rosethorn's stomach. She loved Thorntail. She hated Applefur now…but she still…loved Thorntail.


	24. Chapter 23

**Mapleleaf – Well, it's hard! I do have a life you know… And Flamesoul's reason for leaving is explored in the story, and it becomes…quite a problem too. **

**Dakotles85- Loyal? Hmm… I think maybe you should read some of his comments on she-cats, and how he treated Gingerleaf when he was her mate! I'll read you're story when I get the time…I've read the first chappy. You're a much better writer then me – stop putting yourself down! As for her name, I personally like Roseflight, but I was thinking about plots and such…and the name Rosethorn fits better. Plus, a lot of reviewers on both this site and another one clearly like the name Rosethorn…so her name became Rosethorn! **

**Cinderwing- Hmmm… I like your prediction! **

**Strangefur- You know you are the first reviewer to even comment on Graywhisker, or Thorntail's father and his half-Clan heritage? Being Half-RiverClan (technically) and half ShadowClan living in ThunderClan. I'm not going to comment on who Thorntail's papa is though…that's something you have to read to find out! So get reading! **

**PearlaH.Sweden- Alright…**

**Nameless Nightmare- Do you just want me to continue because I'm bad at editing, and I have a long fic? xD Allwells. Anyways I will continue this particular story I suppose… **

**Sorry if I didn't reply to your review! I wrote the replies while at school…and was kind of rushed. I did the oldest ones first… I also apologize for the shortness, and…well disappointingness of this chapter. Long story. It's in Applefur's point of view, one I haven't used yet, and to be honest…I think this is the first chapter where neither Thorntail or Rosethorn do…anything. Oh, and you'll notice that Rosethorn is called Rosepaw in this chapter. That is because Applefur doesn't know that the medicine cat got her new name yet…so…yeah. **

**Chapter 23 **

Applefur's heart lurched; as she saw the red-blue that was Rosepaw flee from the camp as if the fires of hell were on her heels. It was astounding to see, because the medicine nearly flew through snow that went up to her chest. The ginger she-cat was tempted to run after her, but she was surrounded by the cats of her Clan. Not only would it be hard dodging through them, but in order for their plan to work…

"Um…" Applefur began, leveling her gaze with Featherfrost's ice-blue orbs, "I need to go speak to Blackshadow about something," she mused, noticing the black tom still speaking with Icepelt – most likely the ThunderClan warrior hadn't even noticed the medicine cat's frantic escape from the camp.

"I see," Featherfrost purred, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "You have to let him down easy?" the pretty white she-cat tossed a glance over at him from her shoulder, and let out a sigh. "I think he might've heard…"

"Darn," it was Sandpelt, one of the other nursery queens speaking now, as she stared at Icepelt and Blackshadow from afar. "I always thought it was Thorntail who was the expert at getting new mates every new-moon. Apparently we should give Blackshadow some credit too…"

Applefur dug her claws into the earth. If Icepelt had decided to take her mate away, then the pretty white she-cat would be having an unfortunate accident soon enough. Blackshadow was hers, whatever the Clan decided to believe. She excused herself, and pushed through the group of cats, and trotted over to her true mate. As she approached, he turned an amber gaze on her and gave her a curt nod. Icepelt did the same.

Applefur fixed Icepelt with a cold glare, hoping to silently tell the white she-cat to get away from her tom. However, Icepelt didn't seem to get the message, so Applefur mewed icily, "I'd like to speak to Blackshadow alone."

Icepelt hesitated for a moment, but finally dipped her head, and padded over to where Dusktail and Spottedlight were lounging outside the warrior's den.

For a moment, Applefur forgot her whole purpose of coming over to Blackshadow, and hissed, "What were you doing with her?" a thorn of hurt pierced her heart, and for a moment Applefur felt what she knew Rosepaw must be feeling. "She looked interested…"

"Applefur, she's old enough to be my mother," Blackshadow pointed out smoothly, touching her shoulder playfully with his tail. "Stop being so jealous." Applefur shrugged her shoulders, and tried to ignore the pain she felt at his calling her jealous. Even though she knew it was true.

"Well…" Applefur drawled. "What were you talking to her about?"

Blackshadow purred at what seemed to be Applefur. The ThunderClan she-cat was tempted to claw his ears off, but held back. He just stared into her pale-blue eyes with his own amber for a few moments, and finally meowed, "We were just talking about what Streamstar told us. I'm going to be mentoring Morningkit, and Icepelt is getting Aquakit. That's all." He shrugged his shoulders, as if the news didn't excite him at all, but the sparkle of joy in his eyes was as if he had been appointed Clan deputy – and not simply gotten an apprentice.

"Oh," Applefur purred. "That's so great, Blackshadow!" she wanted to give him a lick on the ear, but fought herself, and stopped midway. She suddenly remembered her reason for speaking to him. "Blackshadow," she meowed, "Rosethorn heard what I said – about Thorntail being the father of my kits…and she flew out of camp faster then a monster on the Thunderpath. …Blackshadow," Applefur breathed. "You did tell her, right?"

"Of course I did!" Blackshadow flared, his hackles rising. "You give birth to a litter of _my_ kits," he emphasized the word 'my' as if he had to make it clear that they were his, 'claim them as Thorntail's, and nobody suspects her anymore…" Applefur wanted to cuff the tom over the ear for speaking of the plan in the middle of the camp. Luckily, his voice was quiet. "I told Thorntail just last night, and I told Rosethorn when…oh fox-dung!" Blackshadow swore, with a ferocious spit at the earth. "I was going to, but I forgot about the half-moon! I guess I never told her…"

"Mouse-brain!" Applefur snarled lashing her tail. "You call yourself a warrior? You can't even be trusted with the simplest of tasks!" The ThunderClan she-cat raised her eyes to the heavens, and noticed how quickly the moon was starting to dive under the earth, to be replaced by the sun. "We have to find her and explain to her what happened,"

"We'll never catch up to her," Blackshadow sighed, his eyes full of sorrow. "It'll be hard to pick up the scent of her with just the two of us…"

"Who needs scents?" Applefur asked curiously. "If we're lucky, her pawprints will still be embedded in the snow…"

"But StarClan is against us!" Blackshadow hissed, flailing his front claws in the air as if he were clawing a StarClan cat's pelt. "They want those two to be found out, and punished…they'll probably send more snow…" as the black tom spoke, Applefur noticed stone-gray cloud form overhead, as if StarClan had every intention to carry out what Blackshadow had said they would.

"Then we'll outrun StarClan!" Applefur snapped. "I only gave Thorntail up because Rosepaw was the one getting him! If another she-cat does, I don't know what I'd…" she stopped herself, as she noticed Blackshadow's hurt look in his eyes. "Blackshadow," she stuttered, her word coming out nearly inaudible, "I didn't…I didn't mean that the way it sounded…"

"Yes you did." Blackshadow murmured. "You've always wished to carry Thorntail's kits. I guess that's why you were so eager to disclaim my rights as a father, and put Thorntail in my place. You can live your life now pretending that Thorntail is your mate…"

"No that's not true!" Applefur snarled, forgetting about how her friendship with Rosepaw was on the edge. "And don't lie Blackshadow! I've seen how you look at that medicine cat! You'll always love her more then me! Its only because I look like her that you even bothered with me!" Applefur purred when she finished her flay, as she saw the hurt and embarrassed look Blackshadow had on his face. However, the pain she had felt when Blackshadow had accused her of her eternal crush on Thorntail was nothing compared to the agony she had thrashing about in her heart, as her true mate, Blackshadow, didn't say anything to defend himself. The black tom could've literally ripped her heart out, and it probably would've hurt less.

"…Blackshadow," Applefur murmured, her voice softer now. "…whatever I…or you feel about that couple…I really do love you. I'm proud to have your kits…do you love me?"

"Of course," Blackshadow purred. "I'll always love you, Applefur."

Comforted now, the new-queen suddenly remembered Rosepaw. "Great StarClan!" she gasped. "We have to go after her! We should go now!"

"If we leave together they'll suspect something…" Blackshadow was referring to the group of ThunderClan cats by the nursery, who, as Applefur turned her head and noticed, were still watching the couple with curiosity. Luckily they were too far away to hear the conversation…

"I'll run out of the camp as if in a fury," all this sneaking around as starting to bother Applefur, but she supposed she'd get used to it. "And you can chase after me...and if you're jealous of my love for Thorntail."

Applefur could just hear Blackshadow mutter, "That shouldn't be too hard…" before the tom meowed louder, "Alright. Go."

The ginger she-cat let out a furious yowl, as if her fury was aimed at her mate, and then turned tail, and sped out of the camp, a storm of snow flying behind her as she sent the flakes into the air.

As she sped through the gorse tunnel, she was acutely aware of Blackshadow pounding at her heels, and was comforted. She wondered for a single moment if they should've told Thorntail about Rosepaw's reaction, but decided that they had done well in not telling him. It would probably cause too much drama, and maybe a rift in his and Rosepaw's relationship. Thorntail wasn't good with rifts. Or long-time relationships. That was one of the reasons he had gotten a new mate about every moon or so.

As Applefur followed Rosepaw's paw-steps in the snow, she suddenly felt a chill. Thorntail had technically been Rosepaw's mate for a moon now… Was Rosepaw's time up?

_No,_ Applefur thought determinedly as frost started to wrap around her whiskers. _Their relationship will be eternal. I know it… _


	25. Chapter 24

**Rabbitstorm- Ha! I meant to throw you guys off! I'm glad I was able to worry you though! That was the purpose of the last few chappies! **

**Daklotes85 -I just told you that in the last chapter to throw you off a tad! I'm evil like that:3 **

**Dragon-Star155 - Well, I decided to continue this one a little bit longer! I'll just have a really really really long fanfic! Yay! **

**Nameless Nightmare- Thankies! You had me worried there!**

**Thank you to all you reviewers! I hope this chapter satisfies, and doesn't seem to sudden! Also, I need to comment on how Applefur acts in this chapter. No, she isn't OOC. I had meant to have her like this for a long time. I need to show that she IS Rosethorn's friend and such, so she had to be kind of...well, you'll find out. Enjoy! **

**And for the record, stop calling me a dude people! I am a girl! Thanks!** **(Oh Steeltalon! I feel your pain! lol.)**

* * *

The snow was drifting down now, lying down to rest on Rosethorn's dark ginger pelt, as the medicine cat's sapphire eyes staring at nothing. A chill was crawling up her spine, but Rosethorn paid no attention to it, and simply flicked her tail gently in order to keep warm…

She was having an adventure in her mind, slithering over mountains, flying over the clouds…feeling a joy that she hadn't felt since she had last been with Thorntail. And in her little daydream, she ran along with other ThunderClan cats, matching their stride as an equal…

But a sharp yowl of her name knocked her back down to earth, and while Rosethorn looked around wildly for the owner of the voice, she was hit with the realization that her dream had been nothing more then that – a dream. However, she didn't dwell on that particular thought for long, because her eyes rested on a ginger pelt that was so similar to her own, as it seemed to bolt through the snow and towards her.

The ginger blotch stumbled to a halt in front of her, and Rosethorn suddenly recognized Applefur.

For a flash, Rosethorn felt a pure hatred of the warrior rise up to her throat, and almost yowled out all her hatred to the heavens, and cursed Applefur and her kits, and her kits' kits, but she held back, deciding that Applefur probably wouldn't be too happy to hear about that. What's more, she couldn't really blame Applefur for falling in love with Thorntail. He was such a good looking tom…and had such a great way of living his life. And admittedly, Applefur was a very impressive she-cat, and she had a fiery personality – much like Thorntail. Of course they would have fallen in love! So she couldn't possibly blame them for falling in love – you can't help that.

It took a few moments, but finally Rosethorn was able to work up the courage and self control so that she could speak to her Clanmate. "Hello, Applefur." Rosethorn murmured softly, lowering her eyes away from the she-cat, suddenly ashamed that she had taken Applefur's true love from her for a time. Rosethorn was then ashamed of her shame. Why was she ashamed that her best friend had stolen her mate? Rosethorn didn't really understand herself, but she chased the thought away like an enemy warrior on her territory, and simply asked, "Would you like me to see if you really are pregnant?" she might as well get right to the point.

"I _know_ I'm pregnant," Applefur flashed, and Rosethorn looked up at her in surprise at Applefur's testy tone. A blue fire burned in Applefur's eyes for a moment, but soon the fire died, however the warmth still remained. "I feel the kits inside me already," Applefur continued. Rosethorn wasn't sure if you could tell that you were having kits on sheer instinct, but Applefur continued. "Rosepaw," Applefur mewed, staring straight into Rosethorn's ice-blue orbs with her own pair, and Rosethorn didn't correct her about her name, "I have something to tell you."

Oh, now she decided to come out of the rabbit hole! "I know," Rosethorn forced herself to shrug her shoulders, and gently shook some snow flakes off of her pelt. "Don't worry about it, Applefur. Smokestar…he cleared things up for me." Each word had to be ripped from her throat, and the medicine cat suddenly wondered if maybe her throat was bleeding on the inside. Did throats do that?

"Smokestar?" Applefur echoed, and before Rosethorn could answer, Blackshadow stumbled to a stop beside the other warrior, though Applefur made no attempt to acknowledge him. Instead, she meowed, "What would Smokestar know about…?" she trailed off, and flashed the black tom a curious glance. She seemed to have to tear her gaze away from the other warrior, and turned her gaze back to Rosethorn, and cocked her head to one side in thought.

Blackshadow examined Applefur for a moment, as if wondering what the heck she was talking about, but he caught up quickly, and he flashed a glance from one ginger she-cat to another. "So…Rosepaw, you're saying that Smokestar told you about the…?" he trailed off just as Applefur had, and Rosethorn nodded, and explained the news to them. "He helped me put things in perspective…Don't worry, Applefur." Rosethorn sighed, shuffling her paws in modesty, "It's…It's not my right to choose who can and can't be Thorntail's mate…if he loves you now then…" she was going to say more, but Applefur cut her off abruptly.

"Wha-?" she asked staring at Rosethorn like the medicine cat had grown a horn. Suddenly, Applefur seemed to realize something, and she stumbled back a few pawsteps, nearly knocking Blackshadow off of his paws. "Rosepaw!" Applefur gasped, "That's not what I need to tell you about!"

"But I know about the kits!" Rosethorn meowed calmly, shaking her head vigorously, getting frustrated that Applefur was making her repeat the news from her own mouth. "You don't need to tell me about them! Thorntail loves _you_, Applefur." As Rosethorn spoke, Blackshadow gave Applefur a glance full of more fury then the greatest storm, and Rosethorn felt a flash of guilt. Hadn't Blackshadow known yet? Maybe he had thought that Applefur was the father of his kits! However, Rosethorn couldn't stop now, so she forced herself to sweep on. "I'll have to learn to accept that…I'm a medicine cat, I shouldn't…be with him anyways."

A heartbeat hadn't even passed after Rosethorn's words were out in the open, before Applefur flared, "You _mouse-brain_! Thorntail isn't the father of my kits!"

Now it was Rosethorn's turn to stumble back in surprise. "What are you talking about? Applefur, I heard you…"

"_Lie_?" Applefur finished the sentence for her. "Rosepaw, _Blackshadow's_ the father of my kits. Remember how I was talking to you about getting Thorntail a new mate?" she didn't give Rosethorn any time to answer, but swept on like a roaring river. "I thought about it, and I talked to Blackshadow. We decided that if we call my kits Thorntail's, nobody will think twice about the relationship you two have. Blackshadow told Thorntail about the plan…and he was supposed to tell you, but he's a mouse-brain – I mean, come on. He's a tom." Applefur shrugged her shoulders, and flashed her mate a playful glance, and for s split moment Rosethorn felt jealous of the relationship that she could never have with Thorntail because of Applefur…

Wait a second!

Rosethorn re-examined the words that Applefur had spoke in her mind for a few heartbeats, still not fully understanding the news Applefur was breaking to her.

So…Applefur…and Blackshadow_ were_ mates, and Thorntail hadn't done anything with Applefur! And if he hadn't done anything with Applefur – anything – then that meant that he couldn't be the father of her kits, and it also meant that… Thorntail hadn't betrayed her! And that meant that she and Thorntail could flash each other playful glances and make fun of each other!

The medicine cat just stared at the two cats for a few moments, and for a few moments, Rosethorn's voice decided to leave camp and go on a hunting patrol. When it returned, Rosethorn was finally able to choke out, "R-really?" and Applefur nodded.

"Of course," those simple words put more joy in Rosethorn's heart then Smokestar's praise had. _Of course, of course, of course!_ Oh! Such beautiful words! _Of course._ Rosethorn suddenly promised herself that if by some accident she had Thorntail's kits, she would name one of them Ofcoursekit. And Ofcoursekit would grow into Ofcourselove, who would then become Ofcoursestar who would become a legendary leader of ThunderClan, and kits from many generations onward would be telling the legend of how Ofcoursestar had gotten his beautiful name – from his mother, Rosethorn's best and most loyal friend – Applefur, bearing the greatest news that she had ever heard in her entire life!

_Of course! _

Rosethorn was still more or less daydreaming about Ofcoursestar, when Blackshadow snapped her back to reality as he spoke for the first time since his appearance "Well," he began, looking at Applefur with a joyous flick of his tail, "That was easier to solve then we made it out to be,"

Applefur nodded, and made a great show of looking around. "So, are we becoming WindClan cats, or what?" Rosethorn had almost forgotten that she was on enemy land. "Look," Applefur continued, "let's get back to camp before we get our allegiances mixed up."

Rosethorn nodded, and for the first time she realized how long she had sat in the snow. She'd have to treat herself for a chill when she got back…

As they started to pad back to camp, Rosethorn wanted to claw herself for being so foolish. She should've stayed in camp long enough to hear the whole side of the story. Admittedly, she wasn't sure if Applefur had told the truth, but what sane cat would run all the way into enemy territory just to tell a Clanmate a lie about mates? Rosethorn purred gently to herself, as she realized how hard the journey must have been for her two pals. They were more loyal then she had thought. Especially since Blackshadow had given up his claim on his kits, just for Rosethorn's undeserved honor to be restored. And Thorntail…

That brought a question into the medicine cat's mind. "Does uh…Thorntail know about this?" Rosethorn finally asked them, as they drew closer to the border of ThunderClan.

"Nope," Applefur purred, flicking her tail lazily about. "It didn't seem like a good idea, and what's more, I think he was off on some patrol." Rosethorn nodded, thankful. Thorntail didn't need to know that she didn't trust her best friend and semi-mate enough to think that they wouldn't… mate. Applefur continued, "Since the Clan seems to have forgiven you – or forgot, you two will probably be able to come in contact more often. I say that you two go on a hunting patrol together."  
"Applefur, we just got their suspicions to die down," Blackshadow pointed out. "I don't think that they should start spending time alone again."

"Oh, alright." Applefur nodded in agreement with that, and looked thoughtful. "Oh, I know! Take Blackshadow with you! And once you get to Owl Tree or so, ditch him! Oh Rosepaw, it is easy to work around these things!"

Rosethorn purred at that, and then realized that she still hadn't told her friends of her new name. She couldn't have them call her Rosepaw for the rest of her life. "Applefur, Blackshadow." She announced trying to give her voice as much authority as possible. She was surprised to realize how much she sounded like her mother, and apparently it startled her companions just as much, because for a heartbeat they looked at her like they would Streamstar. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop calling me Rosepaw,"

There was silence, as if the two warriors didn't understand what she was saying, when finally Applefur seemed to figure it out. "Oh, finally!" Applefur almost leapt out of her fur with pure joy. "You got your name, didn't 'ya Rosepaw?" Applefur suddenly seemed to realize her mistake, and shook her head violently. "Oh, oh sorry Rosepaw! Oh fox-dung! There I go again…" Rosethorn stared blankly at Applefur, and wondered if this truly was the same cat that had tried to kill her once.

"Just tell us your name, so she'll stop apologizing!" Blackshadow sighed, rolling his eyes.

Rosethorn had opened her mouth to answer, but Applefur cut her off, "No, don't tell us! That'll take the fun out of it!"

"She'll have to tell us eventually," sighed Blackshadow, rolling his amber eyes once more with annoyance.

"Yeah, but I want to guess!" Applefur's mew was almost a pitiful wail, and before Rosethorn could protest, Applefur started to spill out a few names. "Is it Rosefrost?"

"Nope," Rosethorn murmured softly, suddenly sorry that she brought up the subject of names. Rosethorn…such an ugly name!

"Roseflight?"

"No."

"Roseheart?"

"No."

"Rosetail? Rosepelt? Rosestream? Roseclaw? Rosefur? Rosefeather? Roseshadow? Roselight? Rosecloud? Rosestorm?"

Applefur's attempts were rather humorous, admittedly. However, each one dug into Rosethorn like an enemy's claw. Any of those names would've suited her, and given her honor, anything but…Rose_thorn_.

Applefur looked rather disappointed that she failed at guessing, and opened her mouth to spill out another avalanche of names, but Rosethorn stopped her with a flick of her tail.

"My name is Rosethorn," she mewed in a voice barely above a whisper as she told her friends of her new-found shame. "To curse my days…so I will always remember what I've done..."

Her morbid words made her two companions stop in their tracks, so Rosethorn did the same so she wouldn't completely lose them.

Blackshadow's eyes were round with sympathy. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Rosethorn…" he mused. His sympathy was suddenly replaced with raw rage, and he spot furiously at the snow-covered earth. "That's such a cruel name,"

However, Applefur had reacted rather differently. "Why are you so down, Rosethorn? I mean, come on Rosethorn! You, as Rosethorn, have a terrific name! I see nothing wrong with the name Rosethorn," Applefur continued using Rosethorn in sentences even though she didn't have too – as tradition dictates, but she seemed to notice that Rosethorn wasn't entertained by her jokes, and she sighed. "Oh, come off it, Rosepaw…er…Rosethorn!" Applefur corrected herself. Applefur's mistake was starting to get on Rosethorn's nerves, but before she could comment, Applefur continued eagerly, "It's not a curse at all! You carry your beloved's name in your own. It is amazing in every way! Every time someone says your name, you'll think of Thorntail, and feel his love pulsating through you!" Rosethorn was about to compliment Applefur on her ability to describe things well, but Applefur didn't even stop to breath, giving Rosethorn no room to interrupt. "Plus, its one-of-a kind! In any of those legends that the elders talk about, was there ever a Rosethorn? There was some Rosepelt that was the great Tornstar's deputy, but she died…oh, and there was Roseflight who saved the Clans from…some threat…but there's never been a Rosethorn."

Rosethorn thought about that for a moment. But then she realized that Applefur was incorrect about one of her statements, and opened her mouth to correct her, but the tom beat her to it. "Applefur," Blackshadow sighed, "Rosethorn was the she-cat that Emberstar murdered Tigertail for, because Rosethorn was the most beautiful she-cat in the forest…"

Rosethorn's eyes widened. She had known there was a Rosethorn, but she had forgotten that the Rosethorn in the legends had been the cat that both Emberstar and Tigertail had sought after. She should've known that too. Crimonspirit had loved that kitten's tail almost as he had loved his daughter. Almost.

"Oh." Applefur was silent for a moment. "But come _on_ Rosethorn! You'll always have Thorntail with you, in one of the most romantic ways I can think of…"

The medicine cat thought about that for a moment. That was true…She hadn't thought about it that way. There was more then one occasion, where a cat had asked to have his or her warrior name carry something of their mate within it – kind of intertwining them as one in StarClan's eyes (even though StarClan didn't really pay much attention to those things it seemed. ) Rosethorn couldn't have ever asked for this, it would have given away their love for one another…but instead it had been handed to her. And no cat would think of it as a curse anymore – her name had been cleared by her friends' thoughtfulness.

Rosethorn… It did sort of have a good ring to it. Something beautiful on the outside, but on the inside…housed a dark heart. Oh yes! It suited Rosethorn just fine!

The medicine cat was still daydreaming, when suddenly Applefur jerked her head into the air, with her eyes round and curious. Blackshadow stared at his secret-mate with a curious look for a few heartbeats, before imitating her and shoving his chin into the air and taking a good whiff. Rosethorn followed suit, and suddenly she caught what Applefur had noticed.

"Spottedlight…?" Blackshadow was the first one to pinpoint the she-cat's scent. He lowered his head back down, and the two ginger she-cats mirrored his gesture. "What's she doing in WindClan territory?" he asked out loud.

"Maybe hunting?" Applefur asked, but Rosethorn doubted that the traitorous ThunderClan deputy was just chasing a few rabbits. Apparently Applefur didn't even believe herself, because she started trotting deeper into WindClan territory, instead of exiting it like they had planned. "C'mon!" she hissed over her shoulder. "I want to see what she's up to."

"Spying on the Clan deputy?" Blackshadow asked doubtfully as he and Rosethorn started to pad after her. "Isn't there something in the Warrior Code against that?"

"There's also something in the Warrior Code against…" Applefur trailed off, as if she had forgotten what she was going to say, and after awhile it seemed she didn't really care anymore, so instead she snapped, "Shut up."

"There's nothing in there against spying on your deputy," Rosethorn put in, and she remembered Thorntail's accusations against Spottedlight. Applefur purred in agreement, while Blackshadow just rolled his eyes.

Applefur suddenly stopped padding, and jerked her chin into the air once more as she caught a new scent. "It's this way," she growled, jerking her tail in another direction, and then she started to charge away. Rosethorn just accepted Applefur's judgment and apparently Blackshadow did as well, because the two cats just started to more or less blindly follow Applefur deeper into WindClan territory. Rosethorn suddenly noticed a Badger set a few tail-lengths away, and it was just a heartbeat after Rosethorn registered what it was that Applefur stopped in her tracks.

"She's in there," she growled referring to the badger set, and her eyes flashed around for some place to hide. Suddenly Applefur nodded her head to the south a tad, and Rosethorn followed her gesture, and she saw a small clump of frost-covered brambles.

"We aren't hiding in there, are we?" Blackshadow mewed, as he cringed at the thought.

Applefur ignored him, and started to dart towards the only protection from sight the terrain had offered, and Rosethorn meowed, "Apparently," before she followed her friend with Blackshadow at her heels.

The trio of cats crawled into the nest of brambles, and Rosethorn had to keep herself from squeaking in pain as the sharp thorns dug into her fur. She now knew for a fact – and not just on Applefur's guess – that Spottedlight was in the badger set, because she saw the golden fur that the deputy owned flash in the darkness. What in the name of StarClan was Spottedlight doing in a badger set in WindClan territory? Was she completely out of her mind?

The question was answered, when Spottedlight crawled from the set, panting heavily. She seemed to more or less flop down in the snow, barely two tail-lengths away from her Clanmates. Luckily the wind was in their favor, and even if it wasn't, Spottedlight's attention seemed to be on something in the set. Rosethorn bunched her muscles together, ready to come to the deputy's rescue if a badger lumbered out, but no badger came. A few moments passed before there was any movement in the Badger's set. What came out wasn't a badger, however. It was something much worse and Rosethorn dug her claws into the ground beneath her as she realized who it was.

The tabby leader of WindClan lumbered from the den, and lay down beside Spottedlight, and gently started to groom the deputy's ears. Rosethorn noticed that his fur was tangled, and slightly…dirty…

Spottedlight giggled at Runningstar's…grooming…and Rosethorn suddenly realized that those two weren't looking for badgers in that set! They were full-blown mates, had to be. And from their fur, and tired appearance, they had done what mates had been known to do. Mate.

"That piece of fox-dung!" Blackshadow hissed beside her, and Rosethorn couldn't help but put in, "Which one? The traitor or the tyrant?" Blackshadow had no answer to that.

"They're mates?" Applefur growled, her hackles rising in fury. "And Spottedlight dared to say that what you and Thorntail were doing was wrong?"

"At least you two are in the same Clan," Blackshadow agreed, and Rosethorn longed to say something in agreement, or maybe insult Spottedlight a tad, but bit her tongue. You couldn't help who you fell in love with…she couldn't very well judge Spottedlight's affair, when she herself had a secret love. Though…Runningstar was old enough to be Spottedlight's…father…or maybe even grandfather.

Runningstar suddenly started to speak, and Rosethorn pricked her ears to make sure she heard every word. "You are the most beautiful Clan deputy in the forest," he meowed, digging his muzzle in Spottedlight's blotched fur.

"Only deputy?" Spottedlight asked, pouting.

"Sorry," Runningstar apologized, removing his muzzle from her side. "You're the most beautiful she-cat in the forest."

Rosethorn glanced at Applefur. Did they really need to see anymore? So Spottedlight was in love with the WindClan leader, they could report it to Streamstar later if they wished. They didn't really need to hear them declare their love to one another.

"Well, I don't know." Spottedlight mumbled, batting the WindClan leader's ear playfully with her tail. "Shadenight in RiverClan is awfully pretty…"

"She's only pretty." Runningstar pointed out quickly, as he started to groom her ear once more. "You are beautiful. I love you, Spottedlight."

Spottedlight didn't answer, and she let Runningstar groom her ears for a few moments. While he did so, Spottedlight's eyes flashed about as if looking for something, and Rosethorn sure hoped that she didn't notice the three ThunderClan cats in the brambles! However…if she did what could she do? An elderly Clan leader who was probably on his last life – after Thorntail's beating – and one ThunderClan deputy who was breaking the warrior code? Spottedlight was in the wrong here, and Rosethorn comforted herself with that knowledge.

Spottedlight seemed to find what she was looking for, whatever that was, and she asked Runningstar curiously, "What happened back at camp…that was real, wasn't it?"

"What was?" Runningstar asked lazily. "My declaring my love for you?"

So…Spottedlight was at the WindClan camp? WindClan knew about the affair?

"Oh Runningstar! I know that that's true!" Spottedlight giggled, "I meant that… uh…I am you know…" she didn't seem to want to say whatever it was that Runningstar had made her, but Runningstar suddenly blurted it out.

"You mean you're asking me if you really are WindClan deputy?" he asked curiously. "Of course you are, Spottedlight."

The two cats started to chat once more, but Rosethorn wasn't listening. Spottedlight was the deputy of WindClan?! How the heck did she manage that?

The two forbidden mates crawled into the Badger's Set, and Rosethorn suddenly knew how Spottedlight had managed to do that. But that was besides the point…how did Runningstar…

"Spottedlight is deputy of WindClan?" Applefur gasped interrupting Rosethorn's thoughts.

"Can she be that?" Blackshadow asked flicking his gaze from the Badger Set to Applefur, to Rosethorn, and then to the Badger set again.

"She is." Applefur murmured. "She must've been ordered to kill Steeltalon so that there would be a deputy position open in WindClan."

"But…" Blackshadow's amber eyes were as round as full moons as he took in the news. "Don't you have to be a member of the Clan to be named the deputy? How can a ThunderClan cat be named WindClan deputy?"

"You mean how can ThunderClan deputy be named WindClan deputy!" Applefur corrected him.

"They must've accepted her into their Clan." Rosethorn murmured, as the pieces came together in her mind. Now it all made sense! Since Runningstar and Spottedlight were…mates he set an elaborate plan up for her to become…both deputy of ThunderClan and WindClan! Oh great StarClan! What did they have in mind? If Streamstar died…and Runningstar died…then Spottedlight would become leader of two Clans! Had that ever happened before?

Apparently her Clanmates had figured out just what she had, because Applefur and Blackshadow's eyes were now not only as round as full moons, but as large as full moons as well!

However, they didn't get to discuss the subject for much longer, because Spottedlight was padding backwards out of the badger set, meowing, "Don't worry Runningstar. I'll be right back – I have to make some dirt, that's all."

Runningstar meowed an answer, but Rosethorn didn't hear it. Nor did she particularly care – in fact; she wasn't even worrying about Spottedlight at the moment. Instead, she was focusing on the odd scent that she just noticed. WindClan scent, close. Of course there was Runningstar, and they were in WindClan territory…but it wasn't him. It was clearly a group of cats coming closer. At first Rosethorn wondered if it was a patrol, but if it was…why would there be ThunderClan scent mingling with it?

Spottedlight made a swift movement with her tail, turning Rosethorn's attention back on her. The ThunderClan – and WindClan deputy, was letting out a hysterical purr, and the medicine cat suddenly understood why. Slithering around her, were warriors of both the Clans. Bearmoon of ThunderClan was leading the group from his Clan. Featherfrost, Lightheart, Shadowfire, Frostfang, Smokefang…and Howlingheart too! Suddenly it made sense to Rosethorn about how quickly the Clan had condemned Robinwing! They were in on it! And among the WindClan cats were Stumpface, Graycloud, Giantclaw… and a couple of others that Rosethorn didn't recognize.

"He's in the set," Spottedlight purred. "I as your deputy am giving you a direct order." She flashed her gaze from Howlingheart – her father and Robinwing's mate, to Graycloud. "You two, I want you to kill him. He's on his last life, correct?" the two cats gave no answer, and slithered into the set.

Runningstar's screams of agony were terrifyingly loud, but Rosethorn ignored it as if she heard cats yowl in pain every day of her life. Of course she didn't, and though Rosethorn was able to tune them out for a while, they would ring in her ears long after they became silent, and her dreams thoughts later would be plagued by the image of Runningstar being savagely murdered – by his deputy, and apparent mate.

"As for the rest of you," Spottedlight meowed coolly, ignoring Runningstar's yowls just as Rosethorn was, "I want you to enter the ThunderClan camp and make my leadership of both Clans a reality." The traitorous two-timing deputy let out a purr. "After The Blood there shouldn't be much of a resistance. Any half-decent warrior already has realized that it is I who must lead and is around me."

That was true! There weren't many ThunderClan cats – who were alive – that were still loyal and could defend the camp! There was Icepelt…Thorntail…Blackshadow, Dusktail, Shrewtail and Badgerclaw and Streamstar. No apprentices now. And the rest were queens and kits! Normally, seven warriors would defend the camp quite nicely, but it seemed that the whole of WindClan was around Spottedlight now – apparently supporting her leadership over Runningstar's (though who could blame them?). The Clan would be hopelessly outnumbered!

The cats started to leave to carry out her order, and just as they did, Graycloud and Howlingheart emerged from their deed. Spottedlight updated them, and the two cats bolted off.

Rosethorn was tempted to follow them, but she knew that they couldn't now. Spottedlight would see them, and yowl for the large patrol to return, and it wouldn't be long before Rosethorn and her pals were in StarClan.

The double-deputy watched her patrol go, and then turned towards the set, and bowed her head. She muttered something nearly inaudible, and all Rosethorn heard was, "Love…Runningstar…" before Spottedlight started trotting off. Curiosity struck Rosethorn, and she wondered if Spottedlight felt regret for what she had done to, what seemed to be, her love.

However that didn't matter now. The three cats waited for a few moments making sure that Spottedlight was long gone, before they simultaneously fled from the brambles they had been hiding in, scraping their fur as they did so. Their eyes met then, and they silently agreed that they had to get back to camp, and warn them of what was going to happen. If Spottedlight killed Streamstar, then she would become Clan leader of both Clans. As much as StarClan would disapprove of that, if she had been named deputy by Runningstar and Streamstar both…then in their eyes she was to secede them both…

As they started to run wildly towards camp, taking another route so they wouldn't accidentally meet with the deadly patrol, Blackshadow suddenly meowed,

"I just realized something,"

"If you say that Spottedlight's a traitor I am going to claw out your eyes!" panted Applefur, and Rosethorn muttered an agreement, and Blackshadow shook his head. "Spottedlight didn't leave towards the border. That would be West, she went North."

"So what?" Applefur panted, and Blackshadow explained.

"She's probably going to HighStones now. She'll stay there until tonight, and receive her nine lives to become WindClan leader."

At those words, all three of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"We…we have to stop her!" Applefur burst out. "If she becomes leader of WindClan and gets her nine lives, she'll be a pain in the tail to kill!"

Rosethorn nodded in agreement. Spottedlight wouldn't be able to receive her nine lives until moonhigh. They could find her and stop her before then.

"But we can't stop her!" Blackshadow moaned. "We have to warn our Clan!"

"But there are three of us! Two of us can go to the Clan and defend it, and the other one will go and kill Spottedlight!" Applefur hissed, unsheathing her claws as if she volunteered for the latter.

"No," Blackshadow growled. "You're pregnant with my kits – I'm not leaving your side. And Rosethorn is trained as a medicine cat! She can't go and defend the Clan."

"But we can't let Spottedlight become Spottedstar!" Applefur snapped. "Blackshadow, you'll just have to let me go and kill her! I promise I'll be quick about it."

Rosethorn shifted uncomfortably. The longer they waited the less chance they had of stopping Spottedlight and saving their Clan! They had to at least choose one!

"No," Blackshadow growled firmly. "And Spottedlight's a seasoned fighter! I know you're strong, Applefur…but if she was able to get a good swat at your belly…"

"Then _you_ can kill her!" Applefur sighed. "Does it really matter as long as she's dead?"

Rosethorn tried to ignore the chill she got from Applefur's coldness.

"No! I won't let you go alone to the ThunderClan camp! I'm staying by your side, Applefur."

"Then Spottedlight will get her nine lives!"

Rosethorn blinked curiously, as a thought dawned on her. "Maybe we'll meet a patrol on the way, and they can take care of Spottedlight."

"Okay, Rosethorn," Blackshadow looked away from Applefur, and stared at the medicine cat doubtfully. "The chances of that are very slim."

"We're not very lucky…" Applefur murmured. "Unless StarClan sends a miracle nothing's going to happen!"

Rosethorn was about to agree, when a mew interrupted her. She turned her head, as did her companions, and she suddenly realized that StarClan had sent them their miracle. It wouldn't have been clearer if they had sent him with starlight shimmering in his fur. Before them, with a dead rabbit at his big gray paws, was Thorntail, blinking his sapphire eyes curiously as he noticed his friends.

"Hello," he purred, playing with the dead brown lump of fur that was a rabbit. "What's going on?"


	26. Chapter 25

**Strangefur- Ah, but you forget – these cats aren't Fireheart from the books. They wouldn't think like he or Brambleclaw would (you know, thinking of the other Clans) and what's more, they haven't saved ShadowClan from a tyrant of a leader, fed RiverClan against the warrior code, and led WindClan home from exile. In other words, they wouldn't be as respected in those Clans…Oh, and as I said before, I don't think that that's even occurred to them. I admit that Fireheart and Brambleclaw are quick thinkers in bad situations, but these cats aren't – right now the only thing on their minds is Spottedlight and their Clan. RiverClan and ShadowClan are not roaming their thoughts. Sorry for the long explanation! Maybe I should bring that up in the story! **

**PearlH.Sweden- Excellent! If I forced you to do that with my author-skills, I can now consider myself a half-decent author. YAY HALF-DECENT! **

**Daklotles85- HA! I tricked you, I tricked you, I tricked you! –laughs- **

**Now, I added some depth to Spottedlight! Yay! Now some of you are going to be disappointed by this chapter because…**

**Plenty of Dialogue. Too much, if you ask me, making this chapter worse then ANY of the ones before it. (And that's hard to do everyone.)**

**You aren't going to like some of the things that Thorntail admits.**

**Note: Steeltalon, I re-wrote the ending. I messed up before. Sorries! **

…

WindClan territory was known to be harsh – that was one of the reasons WindClan lived there. They were terrible fighters – and they didn't have to be good ones to live there. No other cat in their right mind really wanted their territory.

And, Thorntail decided as he more or less leapt up and down North so he wouldn't sink in the snow, could anyone blame them? He had never been so cold in his entire life! And Thorntail had once fallen in the river during Leaf-bare – he knew what cold was like!

As Thorntail leapt into the air once more, he used the quick heartbeat that he received away from the snow to look over his gray coat. His pelt was icier then Icepelt's! When he got to HighStones, before he killed Spottedlight, he would ask for a few moments to warm himself.

The thought of Spottedlight distracted Thorntail from the pain as he dove back into the deep powdery snow once more. Rosepaw – exactly, Rosethorn now (oh how sweet! She got her medicine cat name to carry a little bit of him in it! He would have to thank her later.), Applefur, and Blackshadow had been quick to tell him about Spottedlight's affair with Runningstar, and her rise to deputyship in both ThunderClan and WindClan.

Thorntail hadn't realized how quickly the day went by. The sun was already starting to set, and as he stared up at the fiery sky, he remembered Rosethorn's tale about how StarClan spilled Emberstar's blood over them every day – in exchange for letting him stay in StarClan, and not go to the Dark Forest. Such bloodthirsty warrior ancestors. He couldn't help but resent them slightly for that. They claimed to love every cat in the forest, but to do that to a former leader of ThunderClan – a leader that they had given nine lives to?

But the gray ThunderClan warrior quickly jerked himself out of his thoughts of Rosethorn, and Emberstar. He had been told to find Spottedlight and kill her at HighStones before Moonhigh – otherwise Spottedlight would become Spottedstar, leader of WindClan. And if his friends failed at the home front, Spottedstar would also be leader of ThunderClan – bringing the two Clans together through one leader. Thorntail was very thankful of course, that his pals had decided to let him have the honors of killing her. Maybe they knew that Thorntail wanted nothing more then to wipe his claws with Spottedlight's blood?

…

The dark ginger she-cat's heart plummeted as she stood outside of the gorse tunnel, and heard the sounds of ferocious warriors spilling one another's blood, and felt the scent of WindClan enter her nostrils. Applefur took in a breath, and beside her, her mate, Blackshadow started to enter the camp. Rosethorn hesitated for a moment – always hesitating, before finally the medicine cat followed the black tom. Applefur was somewhat surprised that Blackshadow went in so quickly – after his long rant of protecting her and such. However, she supposed, his loyalty to the Clan came first. Stupid tom.

Though Applefur heard the hisses of fury from within her home, and instinct screamed at her to rush in and help her Clan, she thought for a moment. She knew she'd have to defend her underbelly at all costs – even more so then usual. As if there was a traitorous ThunderClan cat right in front of her right then, she protectively attempted to wrap her tail around where her unborn kittens were resting.

"It's funny," Applefur sighed peeking a glance down to her underbelly. "I've only known you guys for about a dawn, and I'm already willing to die for you." Chuckling to herself, almost giddy, she threw herself into the gorse tunnel to take on whatever waited within the camp.

Her ice-blue eyes scanned the area, and her out-of-character giddiness disappeared, and Applefur was forced to become the hard shell of a blood-thirsty warrior in battle. Her camp had exploded in a furious fray – ThunderClan against ThunderClan and WindClan! Applefur wasn't sure she would be able to tell who was on her side and who wasn't, as she noticed Icepelt and Howlingheart rolling with one another by the elder's den, where Swiftfoot was viciously clawing at a WindClan cat's eyes. Applefur suddenly caught the eye of Rosethorn who was standing protectively beside Badgerclaw outside of the nursery to protect the kits – even though Rosethorn wasn't exactly a skilled fighter. Blackshadow was next to Streamstar, the two of them clawing a birch-colored tom – probably of WindClan. Applefur was still trying to find an enemy, or a Clanmate in trouble, though Applefur couldn't dwell on that long. The decision was made for her, as Featherfrost barreled into her, knocking her off of her paws.

At first, Applefur was shocked. Especially as she knew not just from scent, but by sight that it was Featherfrost who had attacked her as she stared into the white she-cat's dark brown eyes. Featherfrost…had been her best friend! Featherfrost…and the late Dawnshimmer! And Rosethorn now! However, Rosethorn was different. Featherfrost…Dawnshimmer and Applefur. They were supposed to be there for each other forever! And Dawnshimmer was dead now...and Featherfrost was a…

"Traitor!" Applefur screeched up at her attacker. Featherfrost indeed looked hurt at the insult, but that didn't stop her from leaping onto Applefur – who had stupidly stayed on the ground where she had fallen, and started slashing ferociously at her side. Applefur was thankful that her stomach was spared, but furious nonetheless!

"Traitor!" Applefur repeated, as the ginger she-cat started to try to wiggle free from Featherfrost's fury of attacks. Amazingly, her friend let her go – and even gave her time to leap to her paws! Though she was thankful, Applefur's blue eyes ignited with rage, and she glared at Featherfrost, half-hoping that she would drop dead right then and there. However, cats never randomly dropped dead when you wanted them too, and Featherfrost certainly didn't. However, Applefur's anger ebbed away when she saw that Featherfrost's eyes had almost as much hurt in them as Applefur was feeling. Almost.

Applefur wanted to scream out once more that Featherfrost was a traitor, and (really needless to say) that their friendship was over but she decided against it. Featherfrost had placed her paws on a path, and now she would die walking it – insults wouldn't bring her back.

Screeching, Applefur flew like a hawk at her pal.

…

Thorntail stumbled to a halt as he stared at the deep blackness of Mothermouth. He could just claw his own eyes out! He was too late! He had been told to kill Spottedlight before Moonhigh…and as he raised his eyes to the night sky above him, he knew he was too late.

He lowered his sapphire eyes down from the darkness of the sky, and instead stared into the blackness of Mothermouth, realizing with a pang that Spottedlight was in there now, probably receiving her nine lives from StarClan. For a heartbeat Thorntail was tempted to enter, and kill her maybe while she was still sleeping, but decided against it. He was more honorable then that…and what's more, there was probably some stupid rule in the Warrior Code that said you couldn't kill cats who are taking a nap in Moonstone.

And what's more, he seemed to be too late to kill her in her sleep anyways. Because out of the cold lightless cavern of Mothermouth, stepped Spottedlight – no…probably Spottedstar, with her golden-spotted coat igniting in a silver fire as the pale moonlight rested on her fur.

"Spottedstar," Thorntail meowed curtly, giving her a brief nod.

Spottedstar's emerald eyes ignited with a mixture of fear and surprise, and she stumbled back a few paw steps before recovering her composure. For a moment she seemed confused, as if unsure of what to do – almost fearful. Finally, she mewed, "Wh-what are you talking about, Thorntail? I'm Spotted_light_… deputy of ThunderClan. I was just in there," she flicked her tail into Moonstone, "too…uh… Well you see I was chasing a mouse…no…no! A rabbit! That's it, a rabbit…and it ran all the way here, and into Moonstone, and I chased after it."

"Oh, really?" gasped Thorntail, faking surprise. He was surprised however that Spottedstar…or Spottedlight didn't seem to confident. Didn't she know that Thorntail knew everything now? Any half-decent traitorous cat would have killed him right then and there! She called herself a tyrant? She failed at everything! Being loyal, being a traitor, being a fine leader, being a ruthless, blood-thirsty one whose name would be used to scare kits. Spottedstar was a failure at life. She didn't do anything half-right…or wrong… "Well then…where's the rabbit, Spottedstar?" he asked making a great show of looking around.

"It uh…disappeared…?" Spottedstar ended her sentence as if she were asking a question, clearly making it up as she went. Thorntail just leveled his gaze with hers, and the WindClan leader finally decided to give up her charade. "Look…Thorntail," she sighed, "I'm…I'm sorry about calling you and Rosepaw mates,"

Wow, this was some tyrant. Apologizing? Great StarClan! Thorntail had to keep himself from sighing. There was just not any decent evil cats anymore! What the heck were the queens doing? Raising their kittens _right_? Didn't they know that to have heroes there had to be villains? _Good_ villains?

And what about the murders? How come Spottedstar didn't go 'I'm sorry' about the murders. Thorntail was tempted to ask, but he bit his tongue. Instead he meowed, "You know, I really don't care about that." He decided to be honest. She wasn't going to live very long to tell the tale anyways. And to be honest, I don't truly care about what you did to Robinwing and Scornpaw either," Thorntail shuffled his paws, and chuckled lightly. "You know, I might've done some of the things you did. I think…I could maybe see myself killing to get what I want." The image of Graywhisker's body – his body – sprawled out on the Thunderpath flashed in his mind, and a shiver crawled down his spine as he realized he already had killed for his desires. "Like now. Spottedstar," he continued chasing Graywhisker's haunting dead gaze from his mind, "I think I am truly furious at you for not only jeopardizing my relationship with Rose_thorn_," he emphasized the end of Rosethorn's name, to give her the status she rightfully deserved, "but also for stealing the title that could've been mine. There weren't many cats that were available for deputy…" Spottedstar looked confused – of course she'd be confused. She was a mouse-brain, and probably couldn't catch a squirrel if it ran between her paws. So he decided to throw out a few examples. "Howlingheart was old, Icepelt had declined once before… I could've actually been chosen." Thorntail flexed his claws, and took a few steps towards Spottedstar, and he felt the blue fire flashing in his own eyes with such intensity he thought that Spottedstar might even be burned by it. However, she didn't. "You stole my deputy-ship," he snarled, trying to hide his disappointment that she wasn't bursting into flames.

Spottedstar's eyes widened in surprise, and for a few moments she gaped in silence. Finally she was able to stutter out, "This worked out for the best then, Thorntail! Streamstar never would've chosen you for deputy… but I will! Thorntail, you can rule – both ThunderClan and WindClan by my side," she was nodding as she said this, as if she was making the plan up as she went. "And once day, when I join StarClan…you'll become Thorn_star_." Thornstar, eh? Had a nice ring to it. "And by that time, all Four Clans will be jointed as one!" Spottedstar was nodding vigorously as she said the words, as if her plan was the most brilliant one in the entire forest. "You'll be the leader of all of the Clans, Thorntail."

As much as that idea pleased him, Thorntail shook his head gently. "I don't like you, Spottedstar." He meowed simply. "I think I would rather claw my own eyes out then be deputy under you…" he trailed off, and thought for a moment. "Spottedstar," he meowed curiously, "Why do you want to joint the Four Clans? You could've just became leader of WindClan, and truly, no cat would've really cared." ThunderClan would've just been pleased that a burr in their pelt had left, and WindClan seemed to have accepted her leadership just fine.

Spottedstar let out a purr, as if she was looking forward to explaining it. "Thorntail…almost every cat in the forest has lost another due to violence!" True. "Take The Blood for example." Okie-dokie. "Heatherpelt, Silverpaw, Raykit, Twigkit, Blindeye, Turtlefeather, Furrytail, Cheerysong… that one attack alone killed so many cats! If WindClan and ThunderClan had been one, they would've embraced each other, and kept each other strong! Everyone would still be alive…" Thorntail wasn't convinced, and Spottedstar seemed to sense it because she went on, "Remember the attack on Swiftfoot that ShadowClan did? Swiftfoot would've been able to continue on with his life, if ShadowClan hadn't been enemies with ThunderClan! No cat would've been hurt! Everything would've been fine…"

True…true…very true….but… "It wouldn't work!" Thorntail snapped. "StarClan put four Clans in the forest so they would survive! The Clans help each other live." Or something like that.

"By killing each other?" Spottedstar put in, curling her lips into a sneer. "Thorntail, I placed my paws on this path long ago, when I saw how medicine cats could live in peace with one another – even though they're in different Clans!" Thorntail suddenly remembered that she had trained as a medicine cat for a short period of time. "I thought…If medicine cats can do it, why can't warriors? So I dropped out from being a medicine cat, and set it up." Thorntail suddenly thought of how life would've been like if Spottedstar had stayed a medicine cat…life would've been easier. Spottedstar wasn't warrior, deputy, leader, of tyrant material. Definitely a born medicine cat.

However, he adverted his attention back towards Spottedstar as she continued, "Slowly. Slowly, cats joined me in my quest – fore they had lost loved ones to other Clans! Thorntail, if I succeed in bringing the Four Clans together, not another drop of blood will ever be spilt again!"

Thorntail's hackles rose. Oh yes, it sounded good alright! But… "So in order to not spill blood, you murdered your mother? Face it Spottedstar! You killed Robinwing just as much as you killed Scornpaw – and Runningstar too!" Blind rage overtook him, as he remembered Scornpaw's joy as the apprentice had caught his first vole…his first had been one of his last. Poor lil' guy. "Your mother, your nephew…and your mate! You murdered for _peace_!" he shook his head violently. "That makes no sense!"

The wind ruffled his fur, as Spottedstar grew silent as she thought of a retort. Well…maybe she wasn't thinking, Thorntail realized. She was panting heavily, and her eyes were clouding in pain. "I loved Runningstar!" Spottedstar snapped, swiping her claws into the air as if she were fighting an opponent. "I loved Scornpaw and Robinwing too! I loved them all Thorntail – believe me!" Then why'd you kill them? Thorntail was tempted to ask, but Spottedstar must've sensed his question, because she swept on. "But I love the forest more! The Clan comes first – the _Clans _come first! They were sacrifices, I know…but in the long run, it will be fine! Generations from now, I will be told in stories as a heroine!"

"You will be told in stories as a traitor!" Thorntail screeched. And a bad traitor too His muscles tensed and instinct screamed at him to follow through with his rage and kill Spottedstar now – nine times. She was an older warrior – but older didn't necessarily mean better. But he didn't attack, something told him not too. Something about Spottedstar's hysterics.

"Thorntail," Spottedstar meowed, "That's not the only reason I did what I did – you know the peace thing…" Interested, Thorntail sat up a tad, and leveled his gaze with Spottedstar's. "…I come from a strong line of fantastic warriors…every one of them. Robinwing…Howlingheart… Heatherpelt… Hollowstar… They were all so great – legendary!" Yup. "I knew since I was born that I could never live up to any of them…" every word seemed to have to be torn from Spottedstar's throat. Thorntail was half-expecting to see blood spurt out. "I'm not a good warrior!" she finished, speaking the obvious.

"You got that right," Thorntail agreed, but Spottedstar ignored him and continued, "And…and my sister, Scarface was always such a good one!" she yowled, and Thorntail remembered Scarface for a moment. He was having trouble – he wasn't attracted to her (as odd as that was) so he never really got into a deep conversation with her. However, Spottedstar was quick to remind him of how great her sister was, "She was strong, a fantastic hunter…great personality…she was never pretty because of something during her birth…but she was always better then me!" Thorntail could believe that easily. "I was always being compared with her!" Spottedstar spat out the last words. "They…they expected so much from me though! So much! They seemed to think that I was Hollowstar…but I wasn't!" she yowled to the night sky, as if she was screaming her rage out at her grandfather, Hollowstar. "I couldn't have ever life up to their expectations… I know my limitations better then anyone, but still…they always thought I'd be some great warrior! I'm not Thorntail! I'm not!" Spottedstar was partly sobbing now, and Thorntail had to harden his heart from her. A pretty she-cat, depressed, at night? Even if she was well…her…it didn't make her unattractive.

She continued. "…You don't know what its like Thorntail, for everyone to expect so much from you! Nobody ever expected anything from you…you live however you feel like!...I can't do that…and you wouldn't understand,"

Thorntail waited for a few moments after Spottedstar finished her sob story before speaking. "You're right." He admitted. "No cat ever expected much from me. Partly because of my mucky heritage," he was referring to his being half RiverClan and half ShadowClan – and making the Clan to give his loyalties to ThunderClan,  
"And partly because I'm stupid. But don't worry, Spottedstar." He soothed. "You've finally outsmarted everyone. You became the exact opposite cat everyone wanted you to be. I'm sure you'll make a _fine_ leader of the forest," the dark gray cat bunched his muscles together to pounce onto the spotted she-cat.

"But don't worry," Thorntail meowed, flexing his claws into the air. He enjoyed the flash of fear the fluttered into Spottedstar's eyes.. "If things ever get to hard as leader – you know, cats questioning you, or expecting too much of you…you could always kill them to silence them. Or you could set up a fake sign from StarClan. Whatever works I suppose."

The WindClan leader opened her mouth to object, but didn't get much of a chance. The gray tom dived towards her – like an eagle at its prey.

The fight had begun.

…


	27. Chapter 26

The scent of blood hung in the air. The Blood of comrades, friends…and new enemies. As Applefur flung herself at her best friend she had to remind herself that she was indeed flinging herself at an enemy – not a friend. Featherfrost rolled onto her back as the ginger she-cat flew towards her, forcing Applefur to meet five ferocious pointy ends as she landed – four claws, one mouth full of fangs. The white she-cat dug her teeth into the spot that was the easiest to do so – the spot that had landed, more or less, right on her mouth. So Featherfrost pierced Applefur's chest, all the while clawing her sides with two available claws. The ginger she-cat was forced to endure Featherfrost's fury, until finally the snow colored sorry-excuse for a warrior kicked her away either because she felt an aching in her heart as she attacked her old friend that Applefur didn't feel, or because she was hoping that when the scarlet warrior pounded against the earth, the shock would force her to lose consciousness, or maybe get severely injured. Luckily however, though it did leave a stinging sensation in her side, the worst injury Applefur had received was a dusty pelt. Applefur leaped to her paws – while attempting to shake her pelt clean at the same time, and ignored the trickle of blood that was streaming down her forehead. She couldn't recall Featherfrost clawing her there, but apparently somehow she had received an injury.

Luckily however, Applefur felt no bursitis of pain in her stomach, and she felt a wave of gratefulness. Her kits – Blackshadow's kits – were safe. It was hard being a warrior queen! It was hard enough keeping yourself alive in the thick of battle – but yourself, and your unborn kits? Next to impossible.

However Applefur couldn't worry about her kittens very long, because Featherfrost reared up onto her hind legs raising her front claws high into the sky, and before Applefur could even register what she was doing, Featherfrost's front paws came crashing down onto the ginger cat's forehead, almost knocking Applefur to the earth once more. Miraculously however, she remained standing, and the friction between the two she-cats seemed to send Featherfrost back a few paw-steps.

Now it was Applefur's turn.

Remembering what her old mentor taught her a few moons back, Applefur started to weave in and out of the range of Featherfrost's claws as the enemy tried to slash at her, confusing the white she-cat very much. Applefur weaved in once more, and Featherfrost seemed to expect her to simply back away as Applefur had been doing the past couple of times she had been weaving, because Featherfrost barely put up any guard whatsoever, besides baring her fangs. Perfecto! Applefur lifted up a claw, and scraped it down the white she-cat's cheek. It ruined her good look, that's for sure.

"C'mon Featherfrost!" Applefur hissed at her friend, as she she-cat shook her head violently to shake off some of the blood, "Show me how a_ senior_ warrior fights, not some stiff _elder_!"

Insulted at the comment on her age, Featherfrost let out a ferocious hiss. She bunched her muscles together to pounce, and Applefur tensed, ready to meet Featherfrost in the air if she had too, but the white she-cat never did get to fly into the air.

A ferocious growl interrupted her from taking flight. "Don't touch my little sister!"

Applefur had to keep herself from squealing in delight. Behind Featherfrost, was her big 'ol oaf of a brother, Badgerclaw. The narrow-muzzled black-and-white tom had his beady little eyes rested on the white she-cat. And his eyes weren't the only thing resting on her. Shortly after announcing his presence, Badgerclaw must've dug his fangs into Featherfrost's throat, because that was where they still were buried. The snow-colored she-cat didn't seem to be able to move – she was in such shock, and her dirt-colored brown eyes were already staring at nothing as Badgerclaw ripped his fangs from her neck. Okay, so maybe she wasn't so much shocked as she was dead.

The corpse of Featherfrost's body fell the ground, with a thud, and it was the first time since she had attacked her friend that Applefur felt a wave of sorrow – and not just hurt and betrayal. Featherfrost had betrayed the Clan…yes…but no matter what any cat had said, Featherfrost had been her best friend – even though the white cat had been a couple of seasons older.

"That takes care of that," Badgerclaw meowed simply, flicking his tail dismissively, as he stared down at the body of the cat he had just killed. Applefur felt a fuel of rage burn within her, as she realized that her brother didn't necessarily have to have killed Featherfrost, and she was about to rebuke him, but she stopped herself. Badgerclaw probably wasn't showing much remorse now, but he definitely would be showing that later. He was the type of tom that charged into battle like a WindClan cat charges at a rabbit, but once the enemy retreated he would start to claw his own ears off, as if he was sorry that he had harmed so many cats. And what's more, Applefur wouldn't have had time to scold him anyways, because he spoke before she got the chance. "Take care, Applefur." He mewed with a curt nod of his head. "Thorntail would be disappointed if his mate died while carrying his kits. You're not only responsible for yourself now. You have – who knows how many – lives in you now, and you have to survive for all of them." Badgerclaw's tiny eyes narrowed into slits. "Understand?"

"I'm not a kit," Applefur flared back, this time angry that her brother had felt the need to defend her, – though her anger didn't last long. Her elder brother, who had also at one point been her mentor, was only trying to help. So what if he was a mouse-brain, and couldn't let her fight her own battles? "I can take care of myself,"

Badgerclaw seemed to not think it necessary to answer, because he dove back into the fray. Applefur noticed him latch onto a WindClan she-cat that Applefur recognized as a Gathering Pal – Timidleaf. She didn't get to see how that battle went, however, because Blackshadow and his opponent – Robinwing's old mate, and Spottedlight's father, Howlingheart – rolled in front of her vision. Traitors came in all shapes and sizes, she supposed. But still, now she couldn't see her brother! She had a big black lump of fur viciously slashing at another lump of fur – she couldn't see Timidleaf lose an eye-ball!

"Blackshadow! You're always in the way!" Applefur snapped, more out of habit then the fact that she meant it. She then noticed that the elder tom, Howlingheart, had just dug his claws into the black tom's chest, and seemed to have him pinned down.

Suddenly Applefur saw red.

"Blackshadow!" she hissed forgetting about Badgerclaw and Timidleaf for the moment. "You're not aloud to die yet! Do I always have to save you?" with that, she rushed towards Howlingheart, because apparently her mate couldn't even kill his own Clanmates. _What the heck was his problem?_

…

The metallic taste of blood seeped into Thorntail's mouth, as he dug his sharp teeth into Spottedstar's raw flesh. As much as he enjoyed the warm taste, he didn't get to savor it for long. Because Spottedstar was quick to knock him away, knocking him into a rather deep pit of snow.

Once Thorntail climbed out of it, Spottedstar spoke, "Thorntail!" she hissed. "I have nine lives now. Do you honestly think that you can kill me nine times?"

"Yup," the gray tom answered simply, slightly surprised that Spottedstar had suddenly become cocky. "And I'll kill the whole of WindClan too, if I have too." He thought for a moment. "Heck, I might kill them all now. They haven't done anything but cause trouble recently."

Spottedstar let out a disgusted snort, and her leaf-green eyes suddenly glowed with some emotion that Thorntail didn't recognize. "But…Thorntail," she meowed in her forest-famous fake tone – the one that almost demanded sympathy, "I don't want to fight you,"

"But I want to kill you…" Thorntail's voice was a high squeaky mew – almost as pitiful as Spottedstar's, and Thorntail felt a wave of joy at knowing that he could mock her, because it seemed to be irritating her as much as a thorn in her side would. "I have an idea!" he purred. "How about, we not fight? You just lay down, and let me kill you, yes?"

"You do that," Spottedstar hissed, her tone getting much more malicious – so much so that Thorntail almost stumbled back in surprise, "And you might as well just rip out Applefur's unborn kits out of her stomach right now, and throw them off a cliff. If you kill me, they'll have about as much chance surviving."

Fear jabbed into Thorntail's heart. Had Spottedstar set up some kind of trap for his pretend-mate? "What do you mean?" he snarled, slashing his claws into the air in a rage.

"I mean that only with me as leader will they grow up safe! Otherwise, they'll just grow up to get ripped to shreds by a ShadowClan patrol or something similar! Every cat in this forest is doomed to die defending their Clan from other Clans!" Spottedstar shook her head violently, as if the thought disgusted her. "I won't let that happen,"

"Yeah?" Thorntail sneered, "Well I'd be glad to watch them get ripped to shreds by a ShadowClan patrol, and they will too, because you won't be leader!" As soon as the words were out of Thorntail's mouth, he wasn't sure if what he said made much sense, or if he had even listened to himself. "I'm not here to listen to you defend what you're doing, or hear you rant about how I should spare your pathetic life! I'm here to wipe your blood from my claws!"

"Innocent kit's blood?" Spottedstar asked, flicking her tail lazily.

"I already told you, if they die they will join StarClan and…" Thorntail came up short, as he realized that he hadn't told Spottedstar that, but then, he didn't particularly care. He instead tensed his muscles, getting ready to kill Spottedstar right then and there, but then he seemed to scent something…peculiar…

He shook what he realized away. She had to join StarClan…er…wherever she would go, no matter what…even if what he suspected was true. "Good bye, Spottedstar." He hissed and was about to pounce, but before he could, Spottedstar did something heroic, and brave, and spoke well of her new leadership.

She ran South faster then a rabbit ran on a hot Newleaf's day as it was being chased by a hawk.

"Oh, come on!" Thorntail sighed. "I wanted to fight, not have a debate match and then a chase!"

However, he still found himself chasing after her.

…

Applefur's attack on Howlingheart hadn't gone as she had planned. Now Howlingheart held Applefur down by her shoulders, his breath pounding against her cheek, as his pale yellow eyes burned into her sapphire. She expected him to say something, but he didn't. Instead he opened his jaws, and before Applefur could push him off, he dug his fangs deep into her neck.

The thorn-sharp teeth made Applefur wanted to wail in pain, and she in fact, might've wailed, but she wasn't sure if she had. However, she found herself attempting to wriggle free from him, but to no avail. Her vision started to darken, and for a moment, Applefur could've sworn that she heard Dawnshimmer's voice calling out to her. And…and…Featherfrost's too…she wanted to run towards them…but as she ran…some black cat stopped her and…

Wait a second!

Applefur suddenly realized that she no longer felt Howlingheart's teeth in her neck. For a moment she thought that Badgerclaw had rescued her…but he hadn't….curious who it was, she turned her head. Suddenly she knew who the black cat was that stopped her from either running to StarClan, or having the most embarrassing hallucination ever. Her favorite black tom, Blackshadow!

Wait no… Blackshadow's eyes were amber, and this cat's eyes were sapphire. What's more, this cat was a she-cat…and smelled of RiverClan…and she was…beautiful. Blackshadow was handsome, but he wasn't beautiful.

Then Applefur knew who it was.

"Shadenight?!" she gasped, staring at the RiverClan medicine cat in awe. Why was she here? And how did she… "How did you know how to chase Howlingheart off?" she assumed that Shadenight didn't kill him…

"I trained as a warrior first," the gorgeous ebony-colored cat explained briskly. Shadenight's voice was melodic, and soothing, and just a beautiful as she looked. Applefur hated her just then, even thought she had probably just saved her life.

"Oh, thanks." Applefur shrugged her shoulders, "Uh…why are you here?"

"Owlpelt and I have something to…talk about, with," Shadenight didn't seem to keen on answering, because that's when she flung herself at some WindClan cat that the other RiverClan cat she had brought, Owlpelt, was fighting. Well, Applefur decided, they were useful. They were fresh too, and weren't having much trouble chasing off some of the WindClan cats.

Applefur shook her pelt clean from some flecks of dirt, and rushed after another opponent.

…

Rosethorn's eyes widened, as she noticed her favorite black tom lying in the middle of the camp, somewhat motionless. What had Blackshadow done now? Such a clumsy cat!

The medicine cat was tempted to go help him, and check on his wounds, but if she did, the nursery would be left unprotected. Most of the WindClan and ThunderClan traitors seemed to be ignoring the nursery, maybe considering keeping the kittens alive for whatever their goal was, or maybe it just hadn't occurred to them yet to pick off some of the young ones. She couldn't risk looking after Blackshadow if it meant endangering the Clan's young ones. If only Flowertail, the nursing queen, hadn't gone out hunting earlier – she still hadn't come back. She would've been able to defend the kits! Applefur and Sandpelt, the other two queens, were both a tad preoccupied defending their camp to do so – Applefur was batting ferociously at some brown WindClan tabby, and Sandpelt was rolling on the ground fighting ferociously with a traitor, Bearmoon.

Rosethorn's eyes scanned for any cat that could be spared to guard the nursery – just long enough for her to go check on Blackshadow. Suddenly, her sapphire gaze rested on Icepelt, the cat who she had helped recently recover from The Blood chasing off a few invaders. Icepelt was simply yowling insults at them as they retreated, and she looked ready to take on an opponent. But before she did, Rosethorn called out her name. Icepelt turned her brown gaze towards her, and Rosethorn flicked her tail for Icepelt to come towards her.

"What is it?" Icepelt hissed, and from her tone she was rather annoyed.

"Icepelt, you have to defend the nursery," Rosethorn sighed, and then she flinched as she saw the look of annoyance flashing within the warrior's eyes. "Icepelt, these kits are the future of the Clan." She was starting to sound like a mentor, but she ignore that odd feeling within her, "Are you saying that they are any less important than any warrior? Icepelt, they need you. It won't be for long," she promised, pleading with Icepelt not only with her voice, but with her eyes as well. If worse came to worse and Icepelt refused, Rosethorn would order her to with her authority as a medicine cat – it would be her first order.

Icepelt hesitated for a moment, as if she really wanted to claw some of her enemy's fur out, but finally she sighed, "Fine," she flexed her claws, clearly longing to dig them into some cat's pelt, "But uh…what are you going to be doing, Rosethorn?"

"Blackshadow's injured," Rosethorn explained breathlessly, "I have to check on him,"

…

Applefur's whiskers twitched, as she heard Streamstar's commanding hiss, "Drive them back!"

They could easily do that now, thanks to the two random RiverClan cats that had shown up. Applefur started to drive her opponent, a young, WindClan she-cat whose name was probably Weaktears, because she wouldn't have been able to defeat a half-dead squirrel in battle, and would've retreated if a rabbit looked at her with fury. Timidleaf…Weaktears… WindClan didn't have very fierce names, Applefur decided, as Weaktears fled through the Gorse tunnel.

Applefur stopped then, and took a look around the camp, and felt a pure feeling of joy when she saw the last WindClan cat flee over the brambles. The only enemies left were the traitors, and they were now all huddled in the center, their eyes round with fear.

Applefur stretched her gaze over to Rosethorn, who had begun to treat her injured Clanmates, and felt a rush of relief when she saw that she was okay. She suddenly noticed Blackshadow pad towards the nursery, and peek inside. She was relieved to see that he was alive, and she felt warmed in her heart when she saw how Blackshadow cared for kittens. If only if he could claim his kittens for his own…

Blackshadow let out a mew of alarm, when the kits, Ebonykit, Onekit, Aquakit, and Morningkit all pounced on him, and (once they tumbled to the earth) started to circle around him, squealing with joy that they were aloud to come out of the nursery. However, Ebonykit only circled around him once or twice, before she darted over towards Rosethorn, and started to annoy the medicine cat for some reason.

Ebonykit's quirks weren't of any Applefur's concern, so she turned her attention to Streamstar, who was speaking to Badgerclaw, trying to figure out what just happened – why her Clan had fallen apart, and why everyone betrayed her. Though she seemed furious that this battle had happened, she still had that calm serenity, and Applefur felt calm just by watching her.

She let out a sigh of relief. It was over.

…

Thorntail raised his head to sniff the air, and as he did so his eyes took in the sight of the Four Great oaks around him. He shivered, feeling as if they were watching him and judging him as he tracked down his enemy.

And track her down he did.

He lowered his gaze, and saw Spottedstar sitting on the Great Rock where leaders of Clans addressed the cats of the forest during Gatherings. She looked very regal as the light shimmered on her fur, and her leaf-green eyes glowed with an emotion that Thorntail didn't understand.

"You found me," she meowed quietly.

"Yes," Thorntail agreed. "Are you going to run away again?"

Spottedstar was silent for a moment, and Thorntail half-expected her to run off again, but she didn't. Good. His paws were about to fall off from running through the snow so much.

"No," she answered. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"That's the goal here."

Spottedstar closed her eyes for a moment, satisfied with the answer. "Do you know where we are?" she asked casually.

"FourTrees." Thorntail answered bluntly. "You should know that."

Spottedstar nodded, a knowing look glinting in her eye. "I know that better than anyone." She rasped her voice quiet. "Its beautiful here at night, isn't it? It's better, when there aren't so many cats too…" she raised her gaze to the heavens, where SilverPelt was sparkling, and judging the two cats. "And StarClan…they glow brilliantly up there – and the Moonlight comes right between the leaves of the Great Oaks, only giving light to the best things,"

"Thanks for describing the scenery to me like I was some blind kit," Thorntail snapped, impatient. "What are you doing, Spottedstar? Come down here and fight me!"

"This is where I and Runningstar met," Spottedstar murmured softly. "I was a medicine cat apprentice. My mentor, Flamesoul, had left me for a single moment on one of our trips to MoonStone…I think he had gone to investigate something. I don't remember…" she shook her head gently. "And Runningstar came. He was so handsome then – so young, Thorntail. He was just deputy then though. Runningstream. That was his name." she explained, as if Thorntail actually cared. "We mated for the first time then."

"The first time you met him?" Thorntail burst out.

"Well…" Spottedstar drawled, "I didn't really have much say in the matter." Thorntail gaped, and a shiver crawled down his spine. Rosethorn had almost been forced into that as well. Thank StarClan she hadn't been.

"But when it was over, I was in love." Spottedstar flicked her tail gently. "I loved Runningstar…" she murmured softly. "He loved me." She shook her head gently. "We didn't see much of each other for a few moons. I had stopped being a medicine cat then. I was determined to be his mate…the only way to do that was to bring the Four Clans together. I tried… but this is the closest I've gotten to being successful."

"And you're going to fail, as soon as you get off of that rock." Thorntail informed her. He wanted to go and claw her open right now, but if he did that she'd have an advantage of the High ground. He wasn't suicidal.

"But during those moons apart I was unfaithful," Spottedstar continued.

"Spottedstar, disrespect _is_ intended, I don't want to hear this…"

"I was your mate."

Thorntail's tail jolted up as he remembered. "Yeah…" he murmured thoughtfully. He shivered, realizing that he and Runningstar had both had their eyes set on the same cat at one point.

"Thorntail, I loved you. I did…but then the next day, you were with…who was it?" she looked thoughtful. "Lightheart?"

"Lightheart," Thorntail agreed.

"I felt so betrayed…fore you see, not only had you moved on, but Runningstar had kits in WindClan. He announced it at a Gathering shortly after he became leader."

Thorntail let out a growl, "Not as betrayed as ThunderClan feels now, I bet!"

"Thorntail," Spottedstar meowed ignoring his comment, "Don't you see? I still love you! I do! Become my deputy! We can rule the forest – as mates!"

"I hate you," Thorntail answered, and that ended that matter. "And your true loves tend to die by your claws. Runningstar, for example."

Or so he thought.

"Runningstar was a forbidden love…" Spottedstar murmured softly. "You'd know about that, wouldn't you Thorntail? I wasn't making everything up when I accused you and Rosethorn of being mates. You love her don't you?"

"She is a great cat," Thorntail agreed, not answering Spottedstar's question directly. She didn't deserve that.

"But you know…she doesn't love you, right?" Spottedstar shook her head. "She doesn't, Thorntail. She'll be done with you in a moon."

"Yeah, sure." Thorntail growled. "Would you just come down here, Spottedstar?"

"She's had a mate before, you know." Spottedstar continued her leaf-green gaze thoughtful. "Probably others that I don't know about. You know something, Thorntail? Rosethorn never wanted to be a medicine cat. She always wanted a mate. But toms never wanted her, because she was so average looking compared to cats like me, and Lightheart." Average looking? "So she had to play hard to get to get their attention. She became a medicine cat for that reason, and that reason alone. She's dirty, in StarClan's eyes."

Thorntail shook his head violently. Okay, that was a lie. He knew it. Blackshadow had told him that Rosethorn had been tom-_phobic_, not a multi-mate she-cat! He knew Blackshadow was right- Rosethorn wouldn't even speak to him at first. How dare Spottedstar lie about her!

"You piece of fox-dung!" Thorntail yowled. Forgetting about the high-ground Spottedstar would hold, Thorntail leapt onto Great Rock.

…

Rosethorn let out a sigh of relief, as she noticed that ThunderClan had won the battle – StarClan had probably been fighting by their side. As relieved as she was though, she was probably even more joyous by the fact that Blackshadow had only lost consciousness from banging his head against the earth too hard. She had woken him up by using the smell of mouse-bile (a trick that only ThunderClan medicine cats were sadistic enough to use,). But…as she scanned the camp for Thorntail, she couldn't see the gray half-Clan cat.

"Blackshadow," she asked, turning her attention onto the dark tom – who no longer had kits circling around him, which was currently washing some of the blood off of his fur, "Did you happen to see Thorntail?" What if Spottedlight had killed him? Or maybe he had come back to the camp and had his blood spilled by some other warrior…

"I haven't seen him," the tom answered, with a twitch of his whiskers. "Don't worry too much though, Rosethorn. He had to go all the way to HighStones and back, it takes awhile. Not to mention, he had to kill Spottedlight as well."

Rosethorn was about to point out that when walking all by oneself, a young cat could make the journey fairly quickly, but she was interrupted by Ebonykit's squeak, "Rosethorn," the kit mewed, and Rosethorn turned her gaze onto the black kitten, "Shrewtail looks injured,"

Rosethorn sighed, and let her glance stray towards the light gray tom, and Ebonykit was right – Shrewtail was bleeding from a deep slash in his side. "I'll take a look at him," Rosethorn assured her. She was curious to why Ebonykit was so worried about Shrewtail, and was about to ask when Ebonykit continued, "And…and…and Icepelt is bleeding too…and so are Applefur…and Swiftfoot…and Badgerclaw, and…" Rosethorn let out a purr, and chuckled. "Ebonykit, I'll look at them all right now. They just fought a rather vicious battle, only StarClan cats wouldn't be injured," grateful for something to keep her thoughts off of Thorntail, Rosethorn mewed a good bye to Blackshadow, and trotted over to her den. She grabbed her supplies, and place them all in a rather large leaf to make transporting them around the camp slightly easier. Grabbing the stem of the leaf, she started to drag her cob webs, horse tail, and marigold outside of the den. As soon as she was out in the sunlight once more, Ebonykit decided to annoy her once more.

"Hey, Rosethorn," the kit squeaked leaping into the air with joy, "Can I help?"

"Uh, sure." She purred, staring thoughtfully at the kit. "Would you like to hand me the supplies when I ask for them?"

"Would I ever!" Ebonykit squeaked, and she then took the liberty of grabbing the stem of the leaf Rosethorn had dropped when she spoke to the kit. Rosethorn purred with amusement – the leaf was at least three times the size of the dark kit, and she predicted that Ebonykit would have technical difficulties lugging the leaf around.

"C'mon," Rosethorn purred, padding towards Shrewtail, who's wound looked the deepest.

The gray cat's blue eyes glowed with thanks, as Rosethorn began to lick the wound clean of specks of dirt and leaves.

"Ugh," Rosethorn spat crossly as she realized how much there was. She turned to Ebonykit, and the kitten's eyes glowed with joy. "Could you run into my den and fetch some garlic for me?" she asked. "Shrewtail's wound is a little dirtier then I thought."

"Oh, of course, Rosethorn!" Ebonykit purred, nodding her head vigorously. "Where is it?"

"I usually keep it by the marigold." Rosethorn answered, and then she thought for a moment. "Do you know what garlic looks like?"

"Yeah," Ebonykit was already racing off as she answered, "It is kind of circly, but it comes to a point kinda."

Rosethorn purred, and while the black kitten was gone, began cleaning the wound of Shrewtail.

"That is a keen little kit," Shrewtail pointed out, clearly amused by her eagerness to help. "She takes after Turtlefeather in that right, I suppose." Turtlefeather was Ebonykit and Aquakit's mother – she was passed away now though, from The Blood.

"She does seem to want to help out a lot," Rosethorn agreed between licks, her ears twitching with amusement.

"She reminds me of another cat we have around here," Shrewtail purred, and Rosethorn blinked. "Who? Dusktail?"

Shrewtail let out a raspy mew of laughter. "Rosethorn, she's just like you were to Flamesoul when you were a kit. So fascinated by what he was doing."

Rosethorn didn't get to answer, because Ebonykit rushed back, carrying a bulb of garlic in her small jaws.

"Thanks, Ebonykit." Rosethorn purred, and she then started to dress Shrewtail's wound with some of the Garlic's juice by pushing it into the wound, squeezing the liquid out – all the while Ebonykit was watching, fascinated.

"Next you're going to cover the wound with cob webs, huh?" Ebonykit asked, curious, and Rosethorn nodded agreement. "That's what I'll be doing. Hand me some, would you?"

Ebonykit wrapped some of the white substance around one of her dark paws, and Rosethorn carefully wrapped Shrewtail's wound. "Alrighty," she purred nosing it curiously. "You'll live, Shrewtail. But that wound is a little big for my liking…and I'm worried it might open again."

"Oh, mouse-dung!" Shrewtail swore, lashing his tail. "You don't mean I have to stay in camp, do you?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Rosethorn sighed. "Shrewtail, if it opens you'll lose a lot of blood. Just stay in camp for a day or so, okay?"

"Don't worry, Shrewtail!" Ebonykit piped up. "There's a lot to do in camp! Like throw a moss ball around, or toss a mouse…or bury your sister in some of the softer dirt over there," she flicked her tail over towards the fallen tree that was the Elder's den.

"Bury your sister?" Shrewtail echoed, letting our a purr. "Lightheart would claw my ears off first. She was always the leader of my litter…which was just me and her…"

"Oh." Ebonykit was quiet for a moment. "Then bury Aquakit. I'll lend her to you, if you'd like."

Shrewtail seemed to think that Ebonykit was a hoot, because he seemed to be purring uncontrollably.

"Don't purr too much," Rosethorn growled in a mock-scold as she turned to look after Icepelt's wounds, "You'll open up your slash,"

"Yeah, you'll open up your slash." Ebonykit echoed, as she trotted over to where Rosethorn had begun to look after Icepelt.

It wasn't long after Rosethorn had finished looking after Icepelt's injury that Streamstar called her over to the HighRock. What the heck could her mother want now? Didn't she know she was busy?

"Ebonykit, you saw how I looked after Icepelt, right?" she asked turning to the kit.

"Yup! You cleaned it off with your tongue, then dressed the wound with marigold, and finally you went 'wrap wrap wrap' with the cob webs."

"Yeah," Rosethorn nodded vigorously, happy that the kit had paid so much attention. "Can you look after Badgerclaw? His wounds aren't too bad – but tell me if it's too dirty, or if you have trouble. Streamstar needs to speak to me…don't know why though," she mumbled mutinously, as she turned to see what her leader was up to. She didn't really want to leave Ebonykit to look after Badgerclaw all by her, but time wouldn't stand still as she spoke to Streamstar.

"What is it, Mother?" Rosethorn sighed as she trotted towards the ThunderClan leader.

"Rosethorn," Streamstar growled, "Blackshadow and Applefur tell me that Spottedlight did all this," Rosethorn was about to confirm that cat's words, but Streamstar went on, "And that Thorntail went to kill Spottedlight before she got nine lives and became leader of WindClan, yes?" Rosethorn was surprised that Streamstar seemed to be taking this in so calmly.

"That's true," Rosethorn purred, and she was about to elaborate, but Streamstar left no room. "He's not back yet,"

"No he's not,"

"Take a warrior and go find him. If he's injured he'll need you to heal him, and the warrior will have to protect you from Spottedlight…"

Rosethorn sighed heavily, slightly miffed. As much as she wanted to go find Thorntail – and as much as she was surprised that Streamstar was ordering her to go, she couldn't help but wonder if… "Did you forget that some of our warriors in the camp are injured? I need to look after them,"

"Shadenight can do that. She offered to, which means we have you to spare."

_Shadenight?_ What was she doing in camp? And why wasn't Streamstar alarmed? "Why's she here?"

"Apparently Owlpelt and she have a message from Duststar that they'll be sharing with me, once they are done helping us."

Rosethorn flattened her ears. Another medicine cat healing their wounds? It would give off a sign to RiverClan that not only were ThunderClan's warriors weak enough to get injured, but that they're medicine cat was useless too.

"Fine," Rosethorn sighed. "I'll take Applefur I guess…"

"Applefur is a queen now," Streamstar snapped, her fur bristling. "She must take it easy, for the safety of Thorntail's kits." She seemed quite pleased that Thorntail was the father, for some reason that Rosethorn couldn't understand. "Take another cat."

"Blackshadow," Rosethorn purred turning away and calling the black tom. To her surprise, Blackshadow had been talking to Aquakit about some matter or another, before he padded over to them.

"What is it?"

Streamstar brought Blackshadow up-to-date on the latest peace of news, and he seemed to understand.

"But…before we go," Rosethorn interrupted, "I'm curious. What will happen to the traitors?" she flicked her tail over to the huddle of cats that had fought against the Clan.

"Dusktail and Icepelt have offered to guard them. I will make the decision about their fate by Moon High, when I will choose a new deputy."

Rosethorn was surprised that Streamstar was taking the mass-betrayal so well, and that she didn't seem to be showing any guilt about killing an innocent cat – her deputy, Robinwing.

"Let's go, Rosethorn," Blackshadow mewed into her ear, tearing Rosethorn away from the thoughts of the late ThunderClan deputy.

"Oh…okay," she purred turning to leave camp

…

Blackshadow's black fur bristled as he sniffed the air. "Rosethorn," he meowed turning the medicine cat, "I smell Spottedlight up ahead – Thorntail too." He flicked his tail up ahead – FourTrees.

"I smell blood," Rosethorn breathed, her eyes round with fear that her mate was injured, or worse, dead. Blackshadow felt a wave of jealousy there. Rosethorn… As much as he loved Applefur, Rosethorn's calm, sweet temperament was just…angelic. Why did Thorntail get to have her?

However, he didn't say anything as the two cats started to creep towards the hollow that was Fourtrees. The dip would be rather steep, he knew, but it would give them a bird's eye view of how things were going inside.

Rosethorn started to creep down the side first, her paws making no noise as they came down upon the earth. Blackshadow knew that if Rosethorn had wanted to be, she would've made a fine warrior. In fact, if she hadn't become a medicine cat, Blackshadow would've snatched her up long before Thorntail had…but unlike Thorntail, Blackshadow had had morals, and would never touch a medicine cat.

Blackshadow ignored his thoughts of what could've been, as he saw what was going on. Thorntail was on top of Spottedlight, digging his claws into the she-cat's neck, staring down at her with a malicious look in his eyes.

"Great StarClan!" Thorntail gasped sarcastically. "I think you're bleeding, Spottedstar! This is terrible! Just terrible!" However, he didn't seem to truly think it terrible, because he started to purr as he dug his claws in deeper, and Spottedlight's blood spurted onto his paws. "Stop bleeding on me!" Thorntail instructed, licking his lips as if he were enjoying a tasty morsel as he killed the she-cat, "It's not polite!"

Blackshadow shuddered. As much as he disliked Spottedlight…to see her suffer like this – and to see how much Thorntail was enjoying it, sent a shiver down his spine. It was sick.

Apparently Rosethorn thought so too, because she rushed to the bottom of the hollow, her eyes wide with horror. "Thorntail, stop!" she cried. "Stop it, Thorntail!"

The gray tom wasn't paying any attention to the medicine cat, and Spottedstar coughed a few times. Coughing blood. It got onto Thorntail's chin, and for a moment the warrior didn't seem to notice. But after that moment ended, Thorntail let out a hiss of fury, "You got blood on my chin, you piece of fox-dung! Do you know how long that is going to take to clean!?!" Spottedstar didn't answer – possibly because she had some sharp claws in her throat, and Thorntail let out a ferocious growl.

"Why aren't you speaking, Spottedstar?!" he yowled, waving his tail in the air wildly. "Why not? Can't you talk, Spottedstar? Can't 'ya? Why can't you speak Spottedstar? Why not? Can't you speak? Why can't you speak Spottedstar? Answer me!" Spottedstar didn't answer – or more so, she couldn't, and Thorntail yowled in fury. "Fine! Don't speak! See if I care! But for being so rude…" he bent his neck down, and dug his fangs into her throat as well, along with his claws. Spottedstar let out a short gasp, and her leaf-green eyes suddenly flashed towards Blackshadow. Blackshadow wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment, and he flattened his ears in embarrassment not sure what to do – stop Thorntail, or let Spottedstar die?

"Stop it Thorntail!" Rosethorn repeated her blue eyes wide and pleading. "Please? Please Thorntail?"

Thorntail stopped with his ferocious bite, and lifted his head into the air, most likely to breath, and Rosethorn took this opportunity to lunge at Thorntail, knocking the tom off of the WindClan leader. Blackshadow, unsure of what to do, rushed over to Spottedstar, (who was now coughing for breath) to make sure she didn't escape.

"Thorntail!" Rosethorn gasped. "What were you doing?!"

"Killing Spottedstar," Thorntail answered briskly. "Why'd 'ya stop me?"

Blackshadow was shocked at how casual Thorntail was being. What was Thorntail's problem? Blackshadow started to feel sick in his stomach in battles when he harmed a ShadowClan warrior too much. He'd defend his Clan to the last breath, but he never relished the thought of killing. Oh, he'd killed before in battle – once – it was a RiverClan warrior. He hadn't been thrilled at the prospect. And Thorntail had been asked to go and kill Spottedstar, yeah, but not to enjoy it!

"Why'd I stop you?" Rosethorn echoed. "Thorntail…you couldn't kill her like that. You'd regret it eventually. What's gotten into you?"

Thorntail was silent for a moment, before finally he answered, "She said you were a medicine cat who likes to sleep around." Blackshadow was tempted to go after Spottedstar then, but Thorntail went on. "She said that you have been a 'secret' mate to almost every tom in the Clan…and only used your rank to play hard to get." he trailed off.

Blackshadow flickered his amber eyes over towards Rosethorn, and she looked just like he expected her to – horrified – but he didn't expect her to be _that_ horrified. She looked as if she were seeing a StarClan warrior gone bad in front of her – one that was cursing her name and her Clan. However, she was a medicine cat. He knew that even Applefur would be hurt to be so insulted like that, and she was aloud to have mates. Rosethorn was forbidden – it was a very high insult indeed.

"I don't even know how she knew about us…" Thorntail mumbled almost inaudibly, "But I didn't like her talking about you like that," he repeated firmly.

"I understand," Rosethorn sighed, her tail curling with worry.

"But…" Rosethorn went on, "I…well, you can't kill Spottedstar…"

"Why not?" Thorntail sighed. "She's weak. She's a traitor. She insulted you."

"I say we kill her – if not in such a creepy way," Blackshadow agreed, and a shiver crawled down his spine as he thought of how weird Thorntail had been acting.

"But we can't," Rosethorn growled. "It's against the warrior code."

"To kill a traitor?" Thorntail sighed. "I doubt it,"

"Well, its fine to kill a traitor," Rosethorn agreed, dipping her head to Thorntail. Blackshadow pricked his ears. Why did Rosethorn want to spare the traitor? The traitor that had insulted in the highest way you could insult a medicine cat? "But it's not okay to kill a queen,"

Blackshadow almost stumbled away in surprise, "Do you mean-" he began, but Rosethorn cut him off. "Yes, Blackshadow. Spottedstar is pregnant." Her eyes examined the cat lying motionless on the ground for a few moments. "Whatever Spottedstar – or the father…who would most likely be Runningstar…" she growled, "Have done, those kits that are growing within Spottedstar are innocent. And half-ThunderClan."

"Half-traitor," Thorntail growled referring to Spottedstar, "And half-apprentice molester!"

"Huh?" Blackshadow blinked curiously, not sure what Thorntail meant, and the gray cat quickly brought him up to date, "One time when Rosethorn was going to HighStones, Runningstar started feeling her privates with his tail! He was also a tyrant, if you ask me," Thorntail continued lashing his tail. "Those kits come from nothing but a terrible line!"

"Whatever you say about their mother," Rosethorn sighed, "They are Robinwing's grandkits. Scornpaw's kin. Great-Grandkits of the legendary Hollowstar and Heatherpelt." Rosethorn stared meaningfully into Thorntail's eyes. "I agree, Spottedstar…is a liar…has insulted me…is a disgrace to the Clan...And if it were up to me, I think I would… kill those kits." She meowed honestly, and Blackshadow couldn't blame her. "But the Warrior Code says otherwise. And without the Warrior Code, we aren't…anything."

Thorntail still looked like he wanted to kill Spottedstar, and he hesitated before dipping his head in understanding. "Very well," he sighed. "But have fun convincing Streamstar of the same,"

"Let's get her back to camp," Rosethorn mewed, ignoring Thorntail's comment. "Blackshadow, Thorntail, support her with your shoulders. Drag her to camp if you have to. Thorntail, you're right. In the end, it is Streamstar's decision." She lowered her voice and mewed softly, "Let's hope she makes the right one,"


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I wasn't sure how to well…you'll see. Uh…tell me if you see anything wrong with this chapter. I didn't get to look over it very long – and I know you'll claw my eyes out for that…but I was too excited to upload it! So yeah, this may seem jumpy. I'll probably look over it later and fix it up a tad, but enjoy! **

**Please tell me if you like Applefur's point of view. I kind of do – but please remember that this is Rosethorn and Thorntail's story. I sometimes use Blackshadow or Applefur's POV to uh…well, when I want to avoid a certain conversation (in this case I wanted to avoid the explanation conversation with Streamstar) and maybe to give you some insight on how they're looking at the situation. I hope you like Shadenight – Spottedstar's more or less out of the picture (for now) so I had to plop down another cat – for a love triangle! YAY! Oh! I hope you're not too…uh…disappointed with who Streamstar chooses for deputy! I bet it isn't who you think it will be.**

**I'm almost positive it isn't who you think it will be, in fact.**

**Enjoy. **

Her sapphire eyes followed the trio of cats like an apprentice follows its mentor, and it wasn't until Blackshadow, and Rosethorn had disappeared into the Gorse tunnel that Applefur even bothered to blink.

Blackshadow and Rosethorn. Applefur couldn't help but remember the conversation she had had with Blackshadow just the other night, about his crush on Rosethorn. He had claimed that he loved Applefur more…but did Rosethorn feel the same way? As soon as Streamstar had informed the medicine cat that Applefur was now a queen and therefore couldn't do anything fun like run off and murder Clan-deputies, Rosethorn had instantly asked to borrow Blackshadow for the mission.

Applefur chased the thought away. Rosethorn was a decent she-cat, she doubted that the medicine cat would be stealing her mate, when she had fought so hard to keep Thorntail just a quarter-moon or so ago.

"Applefur,"

A high, melodic voice in her ear knocked Applefur from her thoughts, and the ThunderClan warrior turned her attention onto the annoying RiverClan medicine cat that didn't seem to be going away.

"What?" she asked trying to keep her voice level. Shadenight was doing the Clan a favor by healing them all while Rosethorn was away. Even if Applefur disliked her, she knew better then to put ThunderClan in jeopardy.

"Your warrior – that Dusktail cat, she's having a hissy fit, because her mate betrayed her or something."

Applefur couldn't stop herself from sighing, "I know the feeling," and Shadenight gave her a curious look. The ginger she-cat quickly put in, "So why do you need me?"

Shadenight hesitated for a moment, but finally spoke. "I need to give her some thyme to calm her. But I don't know how Rosethorn organizes anything – and the scent of blood in her den is overpowering all the herb-scents." Shadenight spat out the last word contemptuously, as if Rosethorn was just too lazy to clean out her den. "I asked Flowertail if she knew where your medicine cat kept the thyme, and she said that you might know because you're a good friend of Rosethorn's."

Applefur let out a sigh. She had just fought tooth and claw to defend her Clan, and truth me told – she was exhausted. She didn't really want to help the RiverClan medicine cat shift through Rosethorn's herbs – and was about to refuse her. But then, Dusktail was a good cat, even though Applefur didn't really know her, Dusktail deserved to have some comfort. Shadowfire, the mate who had 'betrayed' Dusktail, had been Dusktail's best friend, and the only cat to survive their apprenticeship. All the other apprentices had fallen to The Blood. And now…Shadowfire had banded with Spottedstar, and was with the mass of traitors being guarded by a couple of the more hardy warriors.

"Uh…" Applefur searched her mind for where Rosethorn kept the Thyme. She found nothing. She didn't even know what thyme looked like. So she asked.

Shadenight twitched her ears, and stared blankly at Applefur for a moment, and the ThunderClan queen was tempted to claw that look off of the medicine cat's face. It seemed to her that Shadenight was looking down at her. "It just looks like a twig with a lot of small green leaves branching off of it. It has a sweet scent."

Shadenight's description was poor but it yowled out loud in Applefur's mind, and almost instantly she knew that the RiverClan cat wanted. "She keeps it wrapped in a leaf – next to the poppy seeds."

"Awe, so helpful!" Shadenight purred, and Applefur dipped her head in a 'you're welcome' to the medicine cat. However, when she stared into Shadenight's eyes, the medicine cat was looking at her like she was a mouse-brain. "If only I knew where the poppy seeds were."

Applefur flattened her ears against her head. Okay, so she forgot. It wasn't like she had told the medicine cat that hedgehogs could cure Greencough. So she made a mistake! Shadenight didn't have to rub it in her face.

Shadenight continued. "Are all ThunderClan cats this mouse-brained?" Applefur unsheathed her claws, ready to spring, and Shadenight, being the piece of fox-dung she was, went on, "So, you are all either stupid, or a traitor? Huh. I wonder why Thorntail chose this place for his home Clan."

Applefur tensed her muscles – and her throat – to both murder Shadenight, and then yowl out at the top of her lungs that it was a bunch of angry squirrels that did it. However, she didn't get the chance, because Ebonykit, one of Turtlefeather's orphaned kittens, ran up to them just then, and interrupted.

"I know where the thyme is, Shadenight." The kit squeaked, her emerald eyes glowing round as she stared at Shadenight's sleek black pelt. "Would you like me to get it?"

Shadenight let out a purr of amusement, and her eyes sparkled with delight as she noticed the kit. Applefur sheathed her claws, and sat up. She could wait.

"Why, thank you!" Shadenight purred, flicking her tail with glee. "Are you Rosethorn's apprentice? What's your name? Cleverpaw?"

Applefur unsheathed her claws once more, and dug them into the earth. Shadenight switched faces and personalities faster then Spottedstar did!

"No, I'm not an apprentice yet!" Ebonykit explained, in a calm level voice – though her chest was out so much with pride, it looked like the black little kitten would burst at any moment. "My name's Ebonykit. My mom almost named me Cloverkit though…which sounds like Cleverkit."

"Yes it does," Shadenight agreed. "Now go get me that thyme."

Ebonykit nodded, and scurried off into Rosethorn's den, leaving the two cats alone.

Applefur didn't want to be alone with the river-rat anymore then she wanted to have kits with the ShadowClan leader, so she got to her paws with the intent to pad off into the Nursery and take a nap. However, Shadenight stopped her.

"You're pregnant," she observed her ice-blue eyes examining Applefur like the ThunderClan cat was a piece of prey she had never seen before.

"Thanks for the information," Applefur mewed sarcastically, glaring at Shadenight like there was no tomorrow. She had enough troubles! She wasn't sure who in her Clan was still alive or dead…or loyal, she was pregnant – and therefore getting bigger each passing heartbeat, and she had a feeling that she was about to chuck up some of her fresh-kill from earlier (probably from speaking to the beautiful, melodic-voiced medicine cat of RiverClan too long!).

"Who's the father?" Shadenight asked.  
"It's a queen's right to keep that information private," Applefur said coolly, "Especially from nosy RiverClan cats who have forgotten where their camp is."

Shadenight chuckled lightly, and silently moved towards the ginger she-cat, almost on winged paws. "I heard Flowertail and Sandpelt gossiping," she murmured softly. "The father's Thorntail, yes?"

"So what if it is?"

The RiverClan she-cat didn't answer for a moment; instead she kept walking in circles around Applefur, and was silent. Applefur wondered that if she clawed the air, if she could cut the tension in half.

"It's not though," Shadenight breathed.

"How would you know?" Applefur growled, fear rising up within her, wondering if Shadenight had somehow figured out the secret.

That didn't seem to be the case though. "Well," Shadenight drawled, leveling her gaze with Applefur's. "Thorntail only likes_ pretty_ she-cats."

Okay. Time for the angry-squirrels to attack.

Applefur let out a furious screech, and used her back legs to fling herself into the air. She came down onto the black medicine cat – ready to claw out her eyes – but she underestimated Shadenight's skill. Sometime between when Applefur had flew into the air, and came down, she had rolled onto herb back – and easily kicked the queen away, knocking Applefur into the dust.

Applefur shook herself, and raised her gaze to Shadenight, who was peacefully licking one of her paws clean.

"Applefur – that's your name, right? Such a plain name by the way," Shadenight murmured, settling her down so she could meet Applefur's gaze. "Applefur, I hope you know that you won't be keeping Thorntail for long."

Well, she didn't have him now! However, Applefur pricked her ears, worried for Thorntail's and Rosethorn's relationship. Rosethorn was pretty, but if Shadenight shook where her tail was attached enough, Thorntail's gaze might start to stray. Shadenight was easily the most beautiful cat in the forest. Though…she was a medicine cat. What interest did she have in the gray tom?

"I was an apprentice with Thorntail in RiverClan," Shadenight explained. "I waited for him when he joined ShadowClan for those two moons," _ShadowClan? _Great StarClan! Had Thorntail been in every Clan? _If I find out that he spent a quarter-moon in WindClan, _Applefur thought, _I swear to StarClan that I'll claw his ears off. _

Shadenight continued, "He loves_ me_, Applefur. And I love him."

"Oh?" Applefur spat. "If he loves you so much, how come he didn't stay in RiverClan and become your mate?"

"If he had, we would already have had litters of kits by now!" Shadenight retorted. "I'll get him back, Applefur! I promise this by StarClan! Even if I have to join this sorry excuse for a Clan to get him! _And tell that medicine cat that too!_"

Applefur's eyes widened. How did Shadenight know about Thorntail and Rosethorn?! And if what Shadenight said was true…would Thorntail really take back his old den mate?

She was about to give Shadenight a nasty insult, but was once again interrupted by Ebonykit, who spat out a wad of thyme at the medicine cat's feet.

"Awe," the sleek RiverClan she-cat purred, giving Ebonykit a lick on the head. "Thank you! I'll take this to Dusktail right away!" she scooped up the thyme in her mouth, and gave Applefur a cruel look, before rushing off to see to the ThunderClan cat.

"Wow!" Ebonykit purred, as Applefur struggled to her paws, "I like Shadenight a lot! Almost as much as I like Rosethorn!"

Applefur flashed the kit a sorry glance, wishing that she could tell the little she-cat what a piece of fox-dung her new heroine was, but decided against it. Instead, she mewed, "Ebonykit, I've noticed you helping Rosethorn out a lot lately."

The black kitten nodded vigorously. "Yeah, its lots of fun!"

"Do you think that you'll become her apprentice sometime?"

Applefur burst out into a purr, as Ebonykit's eyes became as large and as round as full moons, as if she had just realized that that was an option. "You mean…I could become a medicine cat?!" she wrinkled her nose. "I don't have to be some smelly old warrior!?"

Applefur tried not to be insulted by Ebonykit's choice of words. "Of course you could…didn't your mother ever tell you?" she bit her tongue as soon as she mentioned Ebonykit's mother, Turtlefeather who had fallen victim to the Blood.

Ebonykit shook her head. "She…didn't have time…" the night-colored kit murmured softly. "All I remember of Turtlefeather was that she was sick…and bleeding…and that I wasn't aloud to see her."

Applefur's heart wrenched as Ebonykit admitted that her mother hadn't been able to speak to her about the paths of destiny available to her. "Well, Ebonykit, if I were you," she tried to change the subject away from Turtlefeather, "I'd speak to Rosethorn as soon as possible. I'm sure she'd love to take on an apprentice. And it's almost your sixth moon, isn't it?"

"My naming ceremony was supposed to be today," Ebonykit explained, "But then the battle broke out." She flicked her tail around the camp.

"Talk to Rosethorn almost as soon as she returns," Applefur advised. "I'm sure she'll say yes to you becoming her apprentice."

Ebonykit opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Blackshadow, who scurried to a halt beside her.

"Blackshadow!" Applefur gasped, stumbling backwards – her mate had appeared so suddenly. "What's going on?"

"Where's Streamstar? We need to see her outside of camp."

Applefur narrowed her eyes. Blackshadow wasn't telling her much. However, instead of snapping at him, she flicked her tail over to HighRock, where Streamstar was talking to Sandpelt, clearly still attempting to figure out what happened with the battle – why there was a mass betrayal and such.

"Thanks," Blackshadow breathed, "We took Spottedstar prisoner, and we needed to know what to do with her."

"Kill her," Applefur uttered blankly trying to tell herself that she had heard wrong when Blackshadow called Spottedlight 'Spottedstar', and to her surprise Blackshadow shot her a helpless glance. "It isn't that simple," he sighed, speeding over towards where Streamstar was. Applefur watched him and the leader curiously, and was slightly amused when Streamstar let out an alarmed meow, and then the two cats rushed out of camp – without a word of announcement.

"Well," Applefur drawled, taking her attention back over towards Ebonykit. "I'm going into the nursery to take a nap. I'm exhausted."

"I am too," Ebonykit mused, yawning. Before Applefur knew what the kit was doing, she started charging off into the nursery – faster then Applefur imagined a kit could go.

"Exhausted my tail," Applefur yawned, following Ebonykit into the den.

…

Applefur narrowed her eyes on her prey. The poor brown mouse was sitting dumbly on the earth, nibbling on a seed of some sort.

_Not for long! _Applefur thought firmly, creeping forward, not taking her sapphire eyes off of the rodent.

The ThunderClan warrior was just tail-lengths away now. She tensed her muscles, ready to spring as the warm scent of mouse entered her nostrils. Oh! Joy!

She threw herself onto the mouse, and held the squealing creature down with her two forepaws. She was about to kill it, when it looked up at her with its round, beady little eyes.

"Streamstar's about to make an announcement," it hissed, and suddenly its paw grew ten-times its size, and clawed Applefur sharply in the side.

Instantly, Applefur woke up. She shook her head violently, as she tried to chase the dream out of her mind, and come to the here and now.

"Streamstar called a meeting," the tabby queen Flowertail hissed into her ear and Applefur groaned. "Why?" she mumbled.

"Well…" Flowertail drawled, "There was just a mass coup, our deputy turned on us, and we need a new one."

"Oh." Applefur yawned. "That isn't so important," she mewed, curling back up to try to catch her dream. "Wake me up and tell me the news."

"Applefur!" Flowertail hissed lashing her tail. "This is the most important meeting in moons! You have to come; otherwise…well…you just have to come!"

Why did Flowertail have to be so persistent? If a queen wanted to sleep then one should just let her…

Suddenly the importance of the Clan meeting hit Applefur. "Oh!" she growled instantly awake. "I'm coming!"

The tabby cat purred something that sounded like 'good' before padding out of the den, and Applefur scurried out after her.

Her whiskers twitched, as she realized how long she had slept. The moon was fairly high in the sky, and she felt it dancing along her fur. Or maybe that was just ticks.

Either way, Applefur found a spot next to Blackshadow – who gave her ear a lick of hello- , and Thorntail, and raised her gaze up to HighRock, where, to her surprise, she saw not only Streamstar standing, but Rosethorn as well.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Streamstar began, and Applefur couldn't help but add to herself, _And RiverClan, _as she noticed the two RiverClan cats, Shadenight and Owlpelt sitting below, with the mass of ThunderClan cats. Was Streamstar being wise in making this announcement in front of them?

"We have some news on what has just happened," Streamstar began. "As most of you have learned, it was Spottedlight who betrayed us."

_Surprise, Surprise, _Applefur thought, flicking her tail dismissively. She knew that.

"And Thorntail reported to me her motivations." Streamstar went on. Applefur pricked her ears, as her leader described how Spottedlight had tried to merge the Clans together for peace – and how the other cats in her coup had followed her blindly most likely because they had lost loved ones to Wars and such.

"Thorntail went to find Spottedlight and kill her shortly before we attacked - and it is because of him that we have captured her."

Applefur almost leapt to her paws in surprise. _Captured? _He was supposed to kill her!

Apparently Applefur wasn't the only one who thought so, because Icepelt, a pretty white cat had let out a rather loud hiss of fury – which soon was merged with the other ThunderClan cat's complaints.

It wasn't long before ThunderClan broke out into a chant: "Kill her! Spill her blood! Make her body rot in the mud!" Applefur wasn't sure who thought of it, but it sure was catchy – especially as it was being repeated over and over.

Rosethorn spoke next – to Applefur's surprise. "It isn't as simply as just killing her," the medicine cat growled, and instantly all the warrior's yowls became silenced. "If we did that we would be breaking the Warrior Code."

Applefur was curious to how so, and so she yowled out the question. Apparently some other cats were wondering the same thing, because they echoed her quarry.

"She's pregnant." Rosethorn explained calmly, sweeping her gaze across her Clan, and Applefur's eyes widened in fear._ Pregnant? _

"Wh…wha?" Icepelt was the only one able to utter a single syllable. "How could that be? Who…who's the father?"

Rosethorn hesitated, apparently too long, because Streamstar spoke. "There are one of two possibilities. Bearmoon, her mate in ThunderClan who helped lead our group of traitors into the attack," Streamstar explained, "And the other is Runningstar former leader of WindClan who eh…we have witnesses of seeing Spottedlight with."

A ripple of shock rushed through the Clan, and Applefur felt her tongue fall out of her mouth. Pregnant? Possible half-Clan kits?! They would be either half-Clan, or Applefur's kin – Bearmoon was her other _brother_!

"Even though I am hesitant in my decision," Streamstar went on, "I will be letting Spottedlight live." Applefur was ready to lunge at the ThunderClan leader, and lead another coup, and there might've been a few other cats that were ready to do so as well – and Streamstar probably saw it, because she stuttered out quickly, "But as soon as she gives birth, I will order her execution."

"Oh?" Icepelt was once again the one with the loudest voice – and therefore able to be heard. "So we'll be raising her kits?! And who be suckling them?"

_Applefur didn't like where this was going._

"Well…" Streamstar meowed, "They will be born around the same time as Applefur's. A little after most likely…"

_She really didn't like where this was going…_

"So…" Streamstar meowed, resting her pool-blue gaze on Applefur, making her flatten her ears in embarrassment. "I was hoping that Applefur would suckle them."

She didn't like where it went! Suckle Spottedlight's kits?! Raise the murderous cat's kits – right next to her own? What if some of Spottedlight's evilness rubbed off on Applefur's – and Blackshadow's – own kits? And then Applefur ended up being the mother of the worst cat ever to walk in the forest – the mother of the cat who had more blood on his claws then any other!

Suddenly, an idea came to Applefur's mind.

"I will suckle them," Applefur breathed, and a few of her Clanmates flashed her mutinous glances. "But only," she added, "If they are indeed my kin, and Bearmoon's kits. If they're Runningstar's," she rose to her paws, "I say we send them to WindClan! They're half-WindClan after all! Why should they be our problem?!"

"WindClan would probably have more interest in them," Thorntail agreed with a flick of his tail. "I mean, Runningstar was their leader – and they were going to make Spottedlight it. It seems to me that they would adore these kits."

Apparently Applefur's idea was a good one, because her Clanmates started to purr with agreement. However, when she raised her gaze to stare at Streamstar, the leader was shaking her head.

"We will discuss the matter further later, Applefur." Streamstar meowed calmly. A couple of the Clan were now flashing mutinous glances up at _Streamstar,_ so the ThunderClan leader rushed to defend herself. "I'm not happy about these kits." She growled firmly. "But we aren't exactly in the mood to be picky. Look around you, ThunderClan."

Applefur followed the order, and looked around. She nodded at the cats she saw. Icepelt, a pretty white she-cat – one of the senior warriors. Sandpelt, and Flowertail – the nursing queens. Shrewtail, Flowertail's mate. Dusktail the youngest loyal warrior in the Clan – she looked rather out of it, and Applefur wondered if the young she-cat was even paying any attention. Her big brother and former mentor, Badgerclaw who was also looking around the Clan. Her beloved mate, Blackshadow, and her friend, Thorntail. Then, on the HighRock were Streamstar and Rosethorn.

What was Streamstar's point?

"Have you noticed?" Streamstar asked coolly. "We don't even have half the warriors we did at the beginning of this moon. The Blood wiped out some, and then others turned out to betray us."

_Alrighty,_ Applefur though, _why is she announcing this in front of the RiverClan medicine cat, and her escort? _

"As much as we don't want to admit it," Rosethorn spoke up now, though her words seem to have to be ripped from her throat – clearly the medicine cat wasn't jumping out of her fur to keep these kits, "Spottedlight's kittens might become strong warriors one day, and give strong kits. The future looks bleak as it is – we need warriors to defend the Clan."

Applefur sighed heavily, and looked down at her paws. Okay, that made sense she supposed. Maybe she would suckle them anyway.

But only if they didn't try to murder her in the middle of the night. Considering the parents of the kits she might have to suckle, it was a logical possibility.

"Spottedlight will be resting in by the Elder's den." Streamstar meowed calmly. "Rosethorn will see to her every day to make sure the birth goes as planned – and she will be guarded constantly. And when the time comes, we will kill her nine times."

Applefur nearly choked on her own mouth. She didn't even know how that was possible – but she somehow accomplished it! Nine times! That meant that Spottedlight…was Spottedstar…and well…leader of WindClan…and…

_Oh, fox-dung! _

"As for the prisoners," Streamstar growled, diverting her Clan's attention away from her slip up of giving away the fact that Spottedlight was no an official Clan leader. "I will speak to my deputy about their fate."

"And that is…?" Icepelt, ever impatient, stared up at her Clan leader with eyes of blue-fire, and Applefur had to agree with her. She had been tired as it was, but now she had all this bad news to bear. If another cat got on her nerves, they would find themselves in StarClan before they could say 'mouse'.

Rosethorn, as if on cue, leaped from the HighRock, and Applefur purred as her friend squeezed through Blackshadow and Thorntail, to sit with her.

"I've though long and hard," Streamstar continued calmly. "And I've finally chosen a fine deputy for ThunderClan. But before I do…" the ThunderClan leader raised her gaze to silverpelt, and Applefur bowed her head. She knew what was coming.

"I wish to apologize to Robinwing," Streamstar murmured. "I know I can never truly be forgiven by her…but I believe that she deserves to have her name cleared. Robinwing was a loyal deputy, and died for what she believed in. She had one loyal daughter, Scarface, who will be missed by us all," Applefur noticed that she didn't mention her other daughter, Spottedstar, "And had a fine grandkit, Scornpaw. She gave much to her Clan…and was the best and most loyal friend a cat could ever have. May she rest in StarClan peacefully now, and may her name always be honored by ThunderClan. She would have made a fine leader."

A sob welled up in Applefur's throat, nearly choking her to death. Robinwing had been falsely accused of treason, and had defended herself to the last. She died with honor, and would hold a high position in StarClan for that.

"I hope that the deputy I choose this time," Streamstar murmured softly, her gaze still reflecting the lights of Silverpelt, "Will please her."

Streamstar took in a breath, and Applefur refused to take her eyes off of her Clan leader as she made her decision.

"I say these words, before the spirit of Robinwing, and the warriors of StarClan," she began, "So that their spirits may hear and approve my choice."

Applefur felt Thorntail beside her, stiffen with nervousness – he probably hoped that he would be chosen, though Applefur doubted he would.

"The new deputy of ThunderClan will be, Sandpelt."  
Applefur stumbled back a few paw-steps, nearly knocked Badgerclaw, who had sat behind her off of his paws. Sandpelt? Sandpelt?

Sandpelt was a fine warrior, Swiftfoot's mate, and had been Streamstar's den mate when she had been an apprentice…but…

"Sandpelt is a queen!" Thorntail burst out, voicing Applefur's thoughts. "She can't be named deputy!"

Applefur was about to mew an agreement, but Rosethorn beside her interrupted her. "Yes she can," the medicine cat explained. "It is simply frowned upon to choose a queen as deputy. But there is nothing in the Warrior Code against it."

"It's uncommon," Blackshadow agreed, "But not non-existent."

Applefur shook her head in disbelief. Sandpelt was the Clan deputy? Sandpelt?

Well, alrighty. There were choices that could've been worse, she supposed.

She rose gingerly to her paws and with Rosethorn at her heels rushed over to congratulate the new deputy.

Sandpelt had a large mass of cats around her – all of them licking her ear, and murmuring congratulations. Sandpelt's mate, Swiftfoot – the former deputy, was digging his muzzle into her flank, mumbling words of affection and love. Sandpelt herself however, looked startled and simply sat there with her mouse agape as if she couldn't belief that it had happened to her.

"Uh…er…" Sandpelt shook her head a few times most likely to come out of the shock. "Thank you, Streamstar. I never would have expected to have this honor…I…I…thanks."

Thorntail was the first cat to start the chant, and Applefur was quick to join in. Time to honor Sandpelt's name! "Sandpelt! Sandpelt! Sandpelt! Sandpelt!"

Applefur had to keep herself from bursting out into a hysterical purr, because each time Sandpelt's name was uttered, the new ThunderClan deputy's head would jerk around curiously, as if she still couldn't believe that it was happening.

"Sandpelt," it was Streamstar's commanding mew from the HighRock that sucked the joy out of Applefur instantly. Clan leaders had a way of doing that. "Once you are done celebrating, organize a few patrols for the morning, and then come speak to me in my den. We will discuss the traitors' fate then. Oh," to the rest of the Clan, Streamstar added, "Tomorrow night we will sit vigil for Robinwing. As much as I would like for us to hold it tonight…" she trailed off, and Applefur nodded an agreement. She doubted any cat could keep their eyes open tonight. After the battle, and shock, every cat was ready to go to sleep on their paws.

"Y-yes, Streamstar." Sandpelt purred, and she flicked her leaf-green gaze about, probably looking for a cat that looked awake to guard the camp for the night. "Thorntail," she purred nodding at the gray cat. "I apologize, but could you lead a patrol for the WindClan border? I want to make sure they don't try anything again. Take who you will."

"I'll go," Rosethorn volunteered, and Sandpelt looked at her, startled. "I didn't get to heal much because of Shadenight's help, and I'm still full of energy. I can come with Thorntail…we'll probably need another cat though," she put in quickly.

Applefur sighed heavily, wondering if she should volunteer. She was fully awake now, (chanting the name more or less chased the sleep out of her) and could probably make it. "Sandpelt, I could go with them." She volunteered. Sandpelt looked at her doubtfully. "Come on! Please?" she asked. "I'm going to be cooped up in camp for the next…well, while. Can't I have one last patrol?"

Sandpelt hesitated for a moment, but finally dipped her head. "Oh, fine Applefur. You'd probably go with them anyway. Blackshadow," she went on staring at the big black tom, "Go with them, will you? And as for the dawn patrol I want Badgerclaw…" Applefur didn't listen to the rest. She was overjoyed that Sandpelt had let them all go on a patrol together! Oh, it would be a lot of fun. It had been awhile since they had been able to just be together with no worries. They could just patrol a bit, and maybe goof around a little too.

However, as the four cats squeezed through the gorse tunnel, Applefur couldn't help but notice that the RiverClan cats were gone.


	29. Chapter 28

The moon was as silver as the StarClan warriors that guarded it, and a light, shallow breeze warmed Rosethorn's fur as she padded in toe with Thorntail, and her two dearest pals: Applefur, and Blackshadow. It was the first time in awhile, that they were able to patrol without some looming worry of doom hanging over their heads.

"Anyways," Blackshadow continued on with a story he was telling about his old mentor, Grasswhisper, "I set down the last vole _she _caught at our deputy's paws, and then Swiftfoot looks suspicious asks her if I caught it all – and truth be told," the amber tom's eyes sparkled gold in the moon light, and Rosethorn was surprised at how they were like two extra suns to light their path on the dark night, "Grasswhisper was the one who hunted _for me _during my last-apprentice assessment. She told Swiftfoot that I had caught it all, and I got to eat with him and Streamstar that night." Blackshadow shook his head – at least, Rosethorn thought he did. The only thing visible about the black cat were his eyes. Everything else abou

t the ebony-colored tom was as dark as the night around them – and therefore, invisible.

"The next day I got my warrior name. I didn't really deserve it." Blackshadow went on, and Rosethorn had to stifle a purr. Grasswhisper had always been a quirky she-cat!

"Tom!" Thorntail let out his forest-famous exclamation of surprise, and the smoke-colored cat shook his head violently as he leaped over a low-hanging branch that was in his way. "Grasswhisper sounds…"

"Psycho?" Blackshadow finished his friend's sentence for him.

Thorntail nodded vigorously. "Pretty much. But I think I can top that story."

Rosethorn pricked her ears, wondering how her favorite tom could possibly top a mentor catching all the prey for her apprentice during his last assessment, so he could become a warrior – and she could mentor one of her sister's kits.

"Which mentor?" Applefur asked curiously. "Speedtail in RiverClan, or Swiftfoot here, in ThunderClan?"

"Speedtail - but there's another one too," Thorntail's sapphire eyes sparkled, and Rosethorn knew that she was in for a real juicy piece of prey that was a story.

As Thorntail began his tale, Rosethorn stared straight at him, using her sense of smell and touch – and memory – to avoid tripping over anything. She didn't want to miss a word of Thorntail's story.

"Well," Thorntail began, "I was mentored by Speedtail, but my brother – Graywhisker, was mentored by Speedtail's mate – Puddlespots." Rosethorn remembered the friendly gray she-cat from the night at FourTrees before the attack on WindClan – that though had been won, had ended in disaster. Rosethorn heard Blackshadow and Applefur gasp in surprise – they wouldn't know that Thorntail had had a brother, but the gray cat went on as if he hadn't heard them. "One time, Puddlespots and Speedtail got into an argument about their apprentices."

"What do you mean, 'argument?'?" Blackshadow asked. "Do you mean…who was a better fighter, or hunter?"

"Nope," Thorntail shook his head. "Who was the better _mentor _–me, or Graywhisker."

Rosethorn purred with amusement, and Applefur exclaimed: "Great StarClan! You were only apprentices!"

Thorntail nodded in agreement. "You're telling me! Puddlespots and Speedtail didn't seem to understand this however, and they went into the nursery, and well…more or less stole some queens' kits while they were out hunting, so that we could mentor them - for just a day."

"Oh!" Rosethorn couldn't help but mew a surprised gasp. Two mature warriors, stealing kits from a queen of their own Clan…just so their apprentices could mentor them?

"Keep in mind," Thorntail continued, "This was just the _day_ after Graywhisker and I got our apprentice names!"

"You mean to tell me," Blackshadow meowed, flicking his tail – Rosethorn felt the breeze – "that they expected two hardly trained apprentices to mentor a couple of kits?"

"Puddlespots and Speedtail had the mental capacity of apprentices themselves." Thorntail sighed. "Anyways, I was to 'mentor' a kit named Shadekit, and Graywhisker was told to 'mentor' a kitten named Owlkit."

Rosethorn heard Applefur gasp beside her, and she couldn't help but wonder why she was so astonished by the kittens' names. What was the big deal? Shadekit and Owlkit were perfectly normal names.

Thorntail went on to say that they both failed miserably at mentoring the kits – and in fact, got themselves lost in the middle of ShadowClan territory, leaving Puddlespots and Speedtail no choice but to come to rescue them. Apparently, the two immature warriors were punished by Duststar, by forcing them to live as apprentices for a few dawns, telling them that they were probably more comfortable with cats around their own maturity.

When Thorntail finished his story, the four cats were silent, probably thinking about the immaturity of Puddlespots and Speedtail. Rosethorn herself was busy thinking about her own mentor, Flamesoul…and why he had left ThunderClan.

"Hey, Rosethorn," Applefur jabbed her in the side with her tail, and Rosethorn let out a squeaky of alarm. "Did Flamesoul ever do anything quirky, like Grasswhisper or Speedtail did?"

Rosethorn nodded blankly, a shiver crawling down her spine as she thought of Flamesoul's pale, cruel emerald eyes, burning into her own… "Uh…quirky?" Rosethorn asked curiously. "Uh…no, not really. The oddest thing he ever did was uh… try to replace my father with himself once Crimsonspirit died. He made me call him Father for a couple of dawns."

"That's sort of creepy." Blackshadow mewed softly, though Rosethorn almost didn't hear it.

"Hey, Rosethorn," Applefur piped up, changing the subject – to Rosethorn's joy, "Why did Flamesoul leave ThunderClan anyhow?" _Never mind._

"I know why," Blackshadow purred, and Rosethorn looked where…she thought, the black tom was padding along. "Didn't he fall in love with a loner she-cat or something, and run off to live with her?" Rosethorn stared blankly at him, and he simply shrugged. Maybe. She was having trouble seeing him. He continued, "I don't know. I asked Streamstar about it a few sun-rises ago, and that's what she told me."

"And she told the truth…" Rosethorn murmured softly, hoping to get off the subject of Flamesoul as soon as possible. He was a shame to ThunderClan for what he did. He didn't deserve for them to dwell on his name for long. _Though, in a way, _she thought, _I'm repeating what he did. _

"Oh, alright." Applefur purred cheerfully. Now it seemed that Applefur was truly changing the subject. _Thank StarClan!_ "I had always wondered. Anyways, Thorntail… I was talkin' to a RiverClan cat earlier,"

Thorntail pricked his ears.

"She mentioned that you had lived in ShadowClan for two moons. Care to explain?"

Rosethorn almost doubled back a few paw-steps. ShadowClan? Alright, so Thorntail had lived in RiverClan, ShadowClan, _and_ ThunderClan? Was his goal in life to live in every Clan, and sleep with every she-cat or something? Seeing as this was Thorntail, that was a safe bet.

Thorntail started purring hysterically. "Alright, here's the story! You annoying friends of mine seem to want to hear every single incident that ever happened in my life…might as well tell you, yes?"

"Please do," Rosethorn heard Blackshadow hiss.

"Well," Thorntail began, "I uh…well, When I was in RiverClan, I really clawed this one Clanmate of mine - A warrior... he had to stay in the Medicine Cat's den for a few dawns…"

"Wait," Rosethorn interrupted, "You told me that you joined ThunderClan just a little after you got your name."

"I did," Thorntail agreed. "This happened when I was an apprentice." Rosethorn stifled a shock mew. Thorntail clawed a RiverClan warrior into the medicine cat's den for days – as an apprentice?! "Anyways, Duststar wasn't too happy about that. He told me that he would show me what would happen if I kept on you know…clawing the dirt out of his warriors. So he exiled me from the territory for two moons – to show me what life would be like for a loner. He told me that any warrior would chase me out if I returned before then." Thorntail was having trouble keeping a straight face as he told the story, for a reason Rosethorn didn't understand. "Graywhisker felt guilty – because I only hurt the warrior because he was picking on my brother a tad bit too much. So he joined me in my exile, volunteeringly. But being the soft cat he was, he really didn't want to live as a loner. So, he told me that we should go live with our father in ShadowClan for the two moons. And that's what we did."

"Wait," Blackshadow interrupted, "Your father's a ShadowClan cat?"

"Yup,"

"But…" Rosethorn was confused, "I thought that your father didn't like you. And why would ShadowClan let you stay for just two moons?"

"Ah, but he looks better, Rosethorn, if he makes his Clan thinks that he gives a mouse-tail about his son. I think…" Thorntail blinked a few times, as if he wasn't sure of his father's motivations himself. "And we didn't tell them about the exile. We just told them that we left RiverClan, and wanted to be with our father. Well, _I _did the telling. Graywhisker never was good at lying. It made him feel guilty," Thorntail added. "Anyways, we stayed in ShadowClan for our two moons of 'exile'. We even got new mentors, and everything! My mentor was a beautiful she-cat named Rubyheart. She taught me ShadowClan fighting techniques, and I showed her true love."

Rosethorn's hackles rose and she let out a threatening hiss. Thorntail looked at her, startled, and then he seemed to realize that he had mentioned a former mate. He was quick to try and save himself. "True love…in prey. I showed her that the best kind of prey, are robins. You got to love robins. Mmm…"

"Oh, I'm so sure…" Applefur muttered, and Rosethorn sensed anger rising from her ginger pelted counterpart. But, she herself, just purred. Thorntail was Thorntail. She had always known what he was. If he had been in ShadowClan, she had no doubt that he might have been a mate of one or two she-cats (or three. Or four) …as an …apprentice.

The rest of the patrol was more or less uneventful – Applefur shared a short story about her old mentor, Badgerclaw, and an impossible task he had given his apprentice so that she would be preoccupied for the day – and he could spend time with his mate, the late Scarface.

Blackshadow tried to top her story with another one about Grasswhisper, and though Rosethorn felt guilty, she didn't listen. Instead she just took comfort. Took comfort in the fact that she had three friends who were, in her eyes, as perfect as StarClan warriors. Applefur the best friend a cat could ever ask for, Thorntail – who though he had his 'crazy' moments – was probably the cat nearest dearest to her heart, Blackshadow who she knew would stand by her until the end of his days. He had given up his right to his kits for Rosethorn's honor. He had paid a high price. Rosethorn would not let that be forgotten.

And most importantly, Rosethorn belonged. Finally, after moons and moons of doubt, Rosethorn knew that she would never be alone again. And maybe soon…her nightmares would disappear.

"Well," Applefur meowed, as the four cats came to the WindClan border. "Coast looks clear to me."

Rosethorn mewed an agreement. She had forgotten about WindClan on the way here, and she suddenly felt a wave of fear rise within her heart. She hadn't had much time to think about it before, but suddenly Rosethorn was hit with a monster of realization. Half her Clan had turned traitor, Spottedstar was still alive – and her kits would live in ThunderClan – all thanks to Rosethorn's mouse-brained faith in the Warrior Code, Dusktail had become the most distraught cat that she had ever met – probably because she had just realized that she was pregnant with Shadowfire's kits – Shadowfire who had betrayed her and his Clan for Spottedstar. And she felt a thorn in her pad too!

"I wonder what's going on over there," Blackshadow sighed, jerking his head towards WindClan territory. "Who do you think they'll make their leader?"

"They have a good_ four cats_ to choose from." Thorntail meowed sarcastically. "I don't think we'll have to worry about them, to be honest. We wiped out a lot in the battle – when we fought alongside RiverClan and ShadowClan…and then we didn't exactly keep our claws sheathed when they attacked our camp."

Rosethorn mumbled an agreement. Though, she couldn't be completely sure. WindClan was low enough to accept loners and kittypets into their ranks – just for the sheer strength of it.

"Blackshadow," Thorntail meowed suddenly, turning to the shadow-pelted tom. "Take Applefur and go back to camp. Tell them that I went to hunt, and Rosethorn had to collect some poppy seeds…I want to speak to her alone."

Rosethorn's eyes widened. What was Thorntail doing? It was awfully sudden!

"Why?" Blackshadow asked curiously, his amber eyes wide.

"Why are you going back to camp, you mean? So they won't worry about us."

"That's not what I meant!" Blackshadow snapped. "I meant…why do Applefur and I have to leave?"

Applefur seemed to be wondering the same thing, because she nodded vigorously, with her ice-blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"I have to tell Rosethorn something important," Thorntail purred. "Something that every tom should tell his mate, yes?"

Blackshadow's eyes widened even more so as he realized what Thorntail was saying. Applefur had a look of pure joy on her face, and Rosethorn felt her heart fly into her mouth. _Mates? Mates?_ He hadn't ever referred to her as a mate before! In fact, Rosethorn had had a nagging suspicion that he had considered them as close friends.

_Apparently not!_

"Okie-dokie." Blackshadow purred, and without even exchanging a glance, the black tom and his mate sped off deeper into ThunderClan territory, leaving the two cats alone.

Thorntail turned to Rosethorn, and she felt his blue eyes burning into her own. Her heart fluttered, and she felt him intertwine his tails with her. Love mingled with fear at that moment, but she tried not to show the fact that she was afraid, and let pure love rest in her eyes.

Thorntail opened his mouth as if to say something, but he then seemed to think the better of it. "Let's go to Sunningrocks," he mused. "It shines brighter then the sun in Leaf-bare. The setting's better."

Rosethorn felt that fear linger once more, wondering if Thorntail was going to try and do what mates did…Rosethorn wasn't ready for that yet!

However, she didn't object, and simply followed the gray cat as the two padded down the border, to find the Sunningrocks.

Thorntail was right.

Rosethorn had usually thought of Sunningrocks as a pretty place just in newleaf…but…it didn't compare to this. Every single stone was more or less buried in the deep, powdery snow – and the stars seemed to reflect within it. What's more, hanging off of the snow-covered rocks, were icicles – pointing towards the ground, and shimmering with all the light of Silverpelt. And… the River, which seemed to have frozen over, surprisingly, was not only reflecting the Warriors of StarClan and the moon above them – but Rosethorn could see herself – and SunningRocks as well! She couldn't describe it exactly, if any cat ever asked her too… but it was beautiful. Just _beautiful. _

"Rosethorn," Thorntail mewed, sitting down on his haunches in front of the medicine cat's vision, "You are the most beautiful cat I think I've ever met."

Rosethorn felt hot under her fur. She knew she was pretty, but she wasn't beautiful. Shadenight of RiverClan, Icepelt…even Streamstar surpassed her in every way.

"To be honest," Thorntail went on, "Originally I had no intention for our relationship to ever go this far. You were so hard to get…and I had to try… I really just wanted to well…mate with you. Not be your mate." The gray cat hesitated for a moment, his eyes flashing around, as if he wasn't sure what to say. "Rosethorn, I really don't know how to say this… you chase me."

Rosethorn stumbled back in surprise. What did he mean by chase?

"I mean, chase me in my mind." he explained quickly, probably seeing her confusion, "I'm not good with words Rosethorn. I'm mouse-brained, try to remember…Rosethorn; I think you need to know that I will always be there for you. And I will come through with my promise – I will protect you. But not just from the fury of ThunderClan." He nodded vigorously as he aid this, clearly agreeing with himself.

"Rosethorn, I think what I'm trying to say is…"

Rosethorn's heart lifted into the sky. She knew what was coming! The three words that every she-cat wanted to hear! The words that a medicine cat isn't meant to!

"Is…"

"What is it, Thorntail?" she prompted.

"Rosethorn," the gray cat repeated, "I think that I…that I…"

Rosethorn stared into his sapphire eyes, knowing what he was trying to say just from them.

"That I…"

Rosethorn nodded slowly, to show her favorite tom that she was listening.

"Rosethorn," Thorntail sighed, rising to his paws. "I'm just going to say it. I think that I L-"

The last beautiful word was cut off abruptly, and Rosethorn's eyes widened as she saw claws being scraped across his face.

"Thorntail!" she screeched, unsheathing her own claws to fight off his attacker. She wasn't the greatest warrior in forest (possibly because she wasn't a warrior,) but she doubted that even StarClan themselves could fight her off now, when she was fighting for the most important word in Thorntail's sentence! They cut him off at 'l'! Rosethorn didn't even know if he was going to say, 'Rosethorn, I think I like you' or, 'Rosethorn, I look like a hedgehog in the moonlight, don't I?' She needed to hear the whole sentence! She couldn't fill in the blanks herself!

However, she suddenly realized that Thorntail wasn't in any danger. The cat that had slashed him had dug its muzzle into his flank, and the gray ThunderClan warrior was simply looking down at the cat in amazement.

Curious to whom it was, Rosethorn sniffed the air. RiverClan. And she knew who it was.

So did Thorntail, it seemed. "Shade…paw?" he mused.

The black cat that had slashed him shook her head – from her position of digging her muzzle into his side. "Shadenight," she corrected.

"Of course…" he murmured.

Rosethorn twitched her whiskers. Shadenight had just slashed him, and yet…he didn't show any retaliation! What was wrong with him?

Suddenly, the wind and scent alerted her to another arrival. Another RiverClan cat. Were they invading?

She turned her head, to see the brown cat, Owlpelt padding towards them in a brisk trot. Rosethorn was once again startled by how small the RiverClan warrior was, but she didn't comment.

"Owlpelt!" there was no mistaking the joy in Thorntail's mew.

Owlpelt let out a purr, and he rushed to the gray ThunderClan cat's side, and the three cats started to bring up a conversation, and Rosethorn stared blankly at them. What happened to the time Thorntail had promised to be alone with her?

Things weren't going so well anymore.

The emotion Rosethorn had just felt recently – when she was with Thorntail, Blackshadow, and Applefur – that feeling of safety, was gone. And Rosethorn flattened her ears, hoping that she'd get it back soon.


	30. Chapter 29

**-pant- LONG CHAPTER! -pant- But I got it out...in -pant- one -pant- day...so I hope you -pant- enjoy. **

**Anywho's, I hope you forgive this chapter for once again...being mostly dialogue. But its good dialogue! I swear! Spottedstar's out of the way for now...Applefur's being friendly...we needed to set up the new problem, yes? OH DON'T WORRY! This isn't one of those fanfictions that won't end. Its just very long! WHOOT! **

**Anyways, I have a question for all my reviewers. In the next chapter or so, should I re-write the allegiances and put them up? You know, because I killed off/made turn traitor quite a bit of cats...and you might need some help keeping track, yes? Tell me your thoughts. :)**

**Rabbitstorm- Yes, Shadenight is ebil. -shifty eyes- I dislike her too...**

**Dakotles85- DANG IT! Everytime I see your name I'm reminded that I have to read your story - but I keep forgetting! I have read a little bit - RosepawxBrokenpaw kind of...am I right? That's the impression I got from what I read...heh heh heh. Anyways, yeah, Owlkit is Owlpelt and Shadekit is Shadenight...it really has nothing to do with the story in particular, but it was kind of interesting, yes? I always get happy whenever I read fanfics that mentions the character's past with other characters...so I put a bit in mine. Thanks for reviewing! keep it up! **

**PearlH.Sweden- THANK YOU SO MUCH! KEEP REVIEWING! **

**Oceonwind- AHH! No need to infect me with The Blood! I updated! -points down- SEE?! SEE?! **

**I hope you all enjoy. And I hope you gasp in surprise and alarm once or twice...and if you do tell me in the review. Heck, if you don't tell me in the review - just to be a nice person, and lie to make me feel better. OH! OH! ALSO! Please give me some tips and such to make my writing better - and tell me what you like to see and WOULD like to see more of. I'll get REALLY happy if you do that. and the happier I am about a story...the faster I update. SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR A ROSETHORN PLUSHIE! **

Shadenight's pool-blue eyes glowed with such warmth as they gazed at Thorntail that Rosethorn thought that the snow around them would melt.

"Shadenight!" Thorntail gasped, and within his eyes, Rosethorn knew that Shadenight wasn't the only one taking the sun's job and warming the forest with her gaze.

The breeze that had warmed the ThunderClan medicine cat a little while earlier, now chilled her to the bone as she was forced to see her mate – that had possibly been about to declare his love for her, show affections for another, more attractive, she-cat. The RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, Shadenight.

But as Rosethorn watched his eyes, she suddenly felt warm once more. She had been mistaken before, when she saw Thorntail stare at Shadenight with what had seemed to be love. She must've been, because now he was staring at her like she was just what she was! A trespasser on their territory.

"I missed you so much!" Shadenight murmured, possibly not catching the look in Thorntail's eyes. "I thought you ran off and became a loner…"

"It's good to see you again, Thorntail." Owlpelt piped up from his position beside Rosethorn, speaking for the first time since he had arrived. "You know, when we_ aren't_ in the thick of battle." Thorntail nodded at his old RiverClan apprentice-pal. "It is nice to see you too, Owlpelt." He purred, and Rosethorn gave Thorntail's old RiverClan friend a curt nod. Owlpelt seemed to notice her for the first time, and the RiverClan tom rested his amber eyes on her.

"Hello!" he purred, and Rosethorn couldn't help but feel her joy rise, as she noticed how cheerful and friendly Owlpelt was being. "You're…Rosethorn, right?"

Rosethorn simply nodded.

Owlpelt let out a purr. "I'm Owlpelt," he explained – though Rosethorn had met him once before, and Thorntail had just made a loud exclamation of the cat's name. Rosethorn had known his name. Owlpelt continued, "I'm sorry we're trespassing on your territory…but we scented you, and well…I just had to thank you." Rosethorn flicked her ears, curious to why the RiverClan cat would have to thank her.

"Because of your discovery of the ThornTail," he explained, "My sister, Sapphirepaw, would be in StarClan." Rosethorn wasn't able to meet his gaze, she was so embarrassed. She hadn't really thought until then how many cats she had saved. However, her joy diminished with Owlpelt continued. "And, if you hadn't named it so cleverly, Shadenight and I…probably never would have been able to find the cat Thorntail."

Rosethorn tried to hide her distaste about that.

Thorntail stepped towards her, his gray pelt turning silver in the moon light, and he spoke – all the while, Shadenight was resting her muzzle on his back. "This is Shadenight," he explained. "You probably know her. We were den mates when we were apprentices in RiverClan."

…

Thorntail tried to hide his feeling of awkwardness, as his former mate, Shadenight, and old best friend, Owlpelt were introduced to his _new_ mate and friend, the ThunderClan medicine cat, the lovely Rosethorn.

He was about to say something else about them, but was interrupted when Shadenight stepped towards the ginger she-cat – all the while, however, she kept her tail wrapped around one of Thorntail's paws as if she couldn't bear to not have her fur mingling with his.

"I saw the ThornTail in WindClan," Shadenight murmured, as Thorntail examined her sleek, ebony pelt. "You named it really well."

Rosethorn spoke for the first time to the two cats. "Thank you," she purred, finally meeting Shadenight's piercing blue gaze.

Shadenight seemed startled that Rosethorn had looked into her eyes – possibly because most she-cats were to embarrassed to do so, but she went on as if she hadn't noticed. "I saw Thorntail leave the WindClan camp with ThunderClan…and almost immediately, I came to see him here." She jerked her tail in a circle, referring to the ThunderClan territory.

"Thank you," Shadenight purred, "Thank you," Thorntail half-expected her to go on to thank her for saving RiverClan, kind of like Owlpelt had – but she didn't. "For naming _my_ Thorntail after something that saved countless cats."

Thorntail noticed that Rosethorn's big blue eyes widened, as Shadenight mentioned that he was _SHADENIGHT's._

There was a moment of awkward silence, and was only broken when Owlpelt started to speak, "Uh…Shadenight," he murmured, "I think Rosethorn and Thorntail wanted to be alone. I think maybe we should go,"

Rosethorn flashed the RiverClan tom a grateful glance, though Thorntail wasn't sure if he could share her enthusiasm about the two cats leaving.

Beside him, Thorntail could almost sense Shadenight's anger that he had went on with his life, and had found…well, what she had probably thought was a new friend.

He looked away from her, and turned his full attention onto Rosethorn, wondering how she would answer. "Uh…no," Thorntail was startled at Rosethorn's quiet mew. "He…he was just…helping me look for something. We…we weren't doing anything special…"

Thorntail's felt his tail flop to the ground, as the medicine cat spoke. _Nothing special?_ He was about to declare his love for her! Was she too mouse-brained to know?!

Shadenight let out a purr. "Thorntail!" she meowed, turning to face him, her eyes as round as full moons – seeming to have totally forgotten about Rosethorn – dismissing her as soon as Rosethorn had decided to let him go. "Let's go talk in the Forest of Reeds by the river – like we used to!"

"Uh…Shadenight," Owlpelt interrupted Shadenight's enthusiasm with a sharp mew, "That's in _RiverClan_ territory. Thorntail's a ThunderClan cat now."

…

'_Not to mention, _you're_ a medicine cat,'_ Rosethorn thought begrudgingly, shuffling her paws as they decided where to go.

Shadenight didn't seem to take no for an answer, so she tried to explain her reasoning. "But nobody ever patrols the reeds. And its impossible to even smell yourself, the smell of fish is so strong!" Shadenight pressed. She stared at Thorntail, with her blue-eyes, begging.

Thorntail hesitated for a moment, but finally he gave in. "Alright!" he purred. "It'll b e fun!" he nodded at Rosethorn. "All four of us will sneak into RiverClan territory."

Rosethorn's heart lifted with joy. Thorntail was including her! She half-expected him not to.

"Um…okay," she purred cheerfully. They would worry about how to hide the scent later.

Owlpelt still looked doubtful, but finally he gave in too. "Alright," he sighed. "Follow me. We'll take the Stepping Stones, so you won't have to get your fur wet."

…

The Forest of Reeds was just as the name implied. The reeds seem to be twice as stall as any cat, and there were probably more of them then there were pebbles in the river.

She tried to ignore how they got tangled in her pelt, as the three cats – Rosethorn wasn't sure what to say - started to speak.

"You're so mean, Thorntail!" Shadenight hissed. "You leave the Clan without as much as a good bye!"

"We had no clue where you went," Owlpelt added, twitching his whiskers. "Then we find out you joined ThunderClan…"

"After a lot of searching!" Shadenight added. "I even went to ShadowClan and sought out your father! But all he had to tell me was that you weren't in his Clan…"

Rosethorn listened curiously. Why had Thorntail left RiverClan so suddenly? Sure, Graywhisker had died…and Puddlespots had told her that Thorntail couldn't look at his reflection in the river without freaking out…but why hadn't he told either of his friends where he was going? Speedtail and Puddlespots had seemed to know. Why hadn't any cat told Owlpelt or Shadenight?

"And you didn't send any messages to us at Gatherings either," Owlpelt put in. "Sorry," Thorntail apologized. "I was busy trying to get my Clan to trust me and such. And they all thought I was born a loner. It would seem suspicious if I told them to find you at Gatherings and say 'hi'."

"What kind of excuse is that?" Shadenight snapped. Thorntail didn't seem to have an answer to that, and instead entertained himself by flicking one of the long green reeds with his tail. Shadenight regained her composure, and went on, "Guess what, Thorntail!"

"Hm?" Thorntail's voice sounded like he didn't really care, but Rosethorn suddenly noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off of the pretty black she-cat.

"Duststar let Tawnyleaf rejoin the Clan." Shadenight spat at the earth as she said the words, and Rosethorn figured that whoever this Tawnyleaf was, she wasn't Shadenight's favorite cat.

Rosethorn might not have known who Tawnyleaf was, but Thorntail seemed to have a good idea, because he yelped in surprise. "_Tawnyleaf_?!" he gasped.

"I personally think that she shouldn't be aloud to come back," Shadenight growled. She flicked her blue gaze onto Rosethorn, taking the liberty to explain who this Tawnyleaf cat was. "Rosethorn, she was a medicine cat – before Blueherb. But she found a mate and got pregnant anyways. Because of that, Duststar exiled her. That was a wise decision, wouldn't you agree?" before Rosethorn could comment, Shadenight went on, "Medicine cats must live a life of celibacy. Any cat that doesn't follow through should be shunned."

Rosethorn flattened her ears against her head at how sharp Shadenight's tone was. Shadenight felt a little strong about Tawnyleaf's wrongs – a little too strong for Rosethorn's liking. How much did Shadenight know about her and Thorntail's relationship? And furthermore, Shadenight was a medicine cat too. And she didn't seem to be able to take her eyes off of Thorntail!

Shadenight let the subject drop when Rosethorn didn't answer, and turned to Thorntail, and then seemed to tell him all the news of RiverClan. "Thorntail," she meowed, "Duststar found a _new_ mate! It's Drizzlestep! She's already a queen, and has had three kits."

"Shadenight-" Owlpelt began, but the she-cat ignored him. "What's more," Shadenight purred, "Duststar had been thinking about letting this one loner - her name is Rinoa - join the Clan. Apparently Tawnyleaf adopted her once all of her illegal kits had died…so I don't like Rinoa much."

"Shadenight-" Owlpelt tried again, but Shadenight swept on. Rosethorn could understand Owlpelt trying to stop the pretty (okay, beautiful) cat. She was giving away some interesting RiverClan information.

"Moreover," Shadenight purred blatantly ignoring her Clan mate, "Remember that small fish, Thorntail? The violet one that was in the river, that no one in the Clan could catch? Well, it has now grown into a very _big_ fish, and still no one in the Clan can catch it!"

"Shadenight!" Owlpelt hissed, finally getting her attention. "Take it easy. We can tell Thorntail everything some other time. It's not like we won't be seeing him anymore,"

Rosethorn's tail shot up in surprise. They were in different Clans! Of course they wouldn't be able to see him anymore! What did Owlpelt mean?

"Its fine, Owlpelt," Thorntail purred, possibly not catching his old friend's words. "Let her go,"

Shadenight flicked her tail with glee, and then whipped out another tidal wave of news for Thorntail's ears.

Rosethorn herself didn't listen. Thorntail seemed to fit in so well with those two cats – just as he had with Puddlespots and Speedtail. He was never so comfortable with any ThunderClan cats, besides maybe Blackshadow and herself. Maybe…maybe Thorntail never should have left RiverClan and joined ThunderClan. He seemed to be a RiverClan cat at heart…which meant that…Shadenight…

Rosethorn shifted uncomfortably, as Shadenight started to explain how a warrior, Dewheart, had almost fallen into the gorge, but had been rescued by her apprentice, Ripplepaw.

Rosethorn didn't give a mouse-tail about Dewheart or Ripplepaw. She really didn't belong here. Owlpelt, Shadenight, and Thorntail were all friends…but Rosethorn wasn't a part of them. _She didn't belong._

She was about to excuse herself and go back to camp, but before she could, she felt something snaking around her tail. Fear stabbing her heart like a thorn; she flashed a glance behind her to see what it was wrapping itself around her tail.

She purred.

Thorntail had intertwined his tail with Rosethorn's, silently telling her that _she mattered_, and that she didn't have to go.

Comforted, Rosethorn tucked her paws under her chest, and got ready to stay in RiverClan territory until…maybe until the sun rose.

Rosethorn turned her attention to Shadenight, and noticed that the she-cat was using her eyes as claws to dig into her. Rosethorn looked down at her paws. Now there was no doubt – Shadenight was after Thorntail.

Owlpelt been talking about how his oldest brother from a separate litter had been named RiverClan deputy, but before Owlpelt could mention his brother's name – and just after Thorntail had snaked his tail around Rosethorn's – Shadenight let out a squeak of alarm.

"Hm?" Thorntail's whiskers twitched with curiosity. "Are you alright Shadenight?"

"No…" she mumbled. "I feel sick."

Rosethorn looked up, startled.

"You do?" Thorntail asked – there was no denying the concern in his voice. He flicked his gaze to Owlpelt. "Maybe you should take her back to camp," he advised.

Shadenight let out another squeak – which was really starting to get on Rosethorn's nerves - and shook her head violently. "No! Thorntail…I want _you_ to take me back,"

Rosethorn's fur bristled.

"Shadenight," Owlpelt sighed, "That's impossible. He's a ThunderClan cat. Duststar won't appreciate us bringing Thorntail to camp,"

Thorntail let out a soft, rumbling chuckle, and finally mewed, "Shadenight, don't act like a kit. If you feel sick, go back to your camp and get yourself some herbs."

Shadenight eyes flashed blue fire, and Rosethorn stumbled back a few paw-steps, fearing that if she didn't she'd get burned by the blaze. "But I haven't seen you in such a long time, Thorntail!" she cried. "Please?"

Rosethorn looked down at her paws. Shadenight really seemed to want Thorntail to take her home…and Thorntail did seem to be showing interest…maybe…

"Thorntail…" she murmured softly, and the gray tom looked at her curiously, "Take Shadenight back to camp…"

Thorntail looked at her like she had ordered him to go find a fox and force it to join ThunderClan. Owlpelt just looked confused, and Shadenight had raised her chin, defiant.

Thorntail hesitated for a moment, but finally he let out a sigh. "Fine," he mumbled. "Come on, Shadenight." He got to his paws, as did Shadenight, who, as Rosethorn examined her, didn't look sick in the least.

Rosethorn kept her seat, and Thorntail started to lead Shadenight out of the reeds, but suddenly he seemed to remember something and turned to Rosethorn and Owlpelt – who was also still seated.

"Aren't you two coming with us?" Thorntail asked.

"I'm not," Owlpelt sighed. "I have to give the same message we gave to Streamstar, to Smokestar of ShadowClan, and I should probably get going there now – if I want to come back by Sunhigh."

Rosethorn twitched her whiskers, curious to what the message was, but shoved it away. Streamstar would inform the Clan later if it was something important. Thorntail looked at her, clearly expecting an answer, but he got none. Rosethorn wasn't exactly sure herself why she was letting Thorntail go with a cat from another Clan that clearly had feelings for him…but then she knew that if he loved Shadenight, then Rosethorn clearly wasn't the cat for him.

"I'm just walking her to camp," Thorntail soothed her possibly sensing her worry. "I'll be back soon…but wait for me to get back."

Rosethorn blinked curiously. "Where?" she murmured softly.

"By the Owl Tree,"

Rosethorn nodded. The Owl Tree. She and Thorntail both had fond memories of that particular wall of bark. "Be careful," she commanded softly, and was quiet for a heartbeat before she mewed, "Bye."

Thorntail let out a sigh, and gave her a curt nod, before he and Shadenight disappeared into the reeds, leaving Owlpelt and Rosethorn alone.

The two cats sat there for a few moments, as if unsure what to do, when suddenly Owlpelt offered, "I could walk you part-way, if you'd like. I'm going North Anyways…"

Rosethorn hesitated, unsure how she should take the offer, when Owlpelt went on quickly, "Its dark out, Rosethorn. There might be some loners around, or something. It's dangerous for a cat to be alone."

She couldn't argue with that. When she was alone, bad things tended to happen to her. "Alright," she sighed, giving in.

…

Though the river was frozen, Rosethorn wasn't taking any chances of the ice breaking – and nor was Owlpelt, and she braced herself to make the leap to the first Stepping Stone.

"I'm sorry," Owlpelt apologized, as Rosethorn was firmly on the rock she aimed for and prepared herself for another leap. "I'm pretty sure that it was a rare, special time for you two, when Shadenight and I came."

Rosethorn shook her head, hoping to lift some of the burden from the RiverClan cat's shoulders.

"You deliberately gave that special time up, didn't you?" Owlpelt mused, as his four paws landed firmly on the next smooth, round stone.

Rosethorn didn't answer him at that. She simply kept on leaping, until she was firmly on land once more. Even though it was leaf-bare, the earth felt so warm compared to the harsh chill of the Stepping Stones.

However, Owlpelt didn't seem to care that she wasn't answering. "In fact," he went on, padding alongside her stride for stride, "I had my suspicions ever since I was told the name of the herb. ThornTail? You're his mate, aren't you?"

Rosethorn's eyes widened, wondering if the whole forest had the same suspicions as the RiverClan tom. Was it that obvious? She turned to him, her blue eyes round and wide.

…

Thorntail's whiskers twitched, as he noticed how fast Shadenight was going. For a sick cat, she was as fast as a rabbit! A suspicion nagged at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to sound concerned.

Shadenight slowed down a tad, and flashed him a loving look. "I feel much better," she purred, "Now that you're here."

Thorntail sighed, he was right. Shadenight had just been faking the whole time. He shook his broad head. Nothing he could do about that now. He was just taking her back to camp – not much could happen…

"Hey! I have an idea!" Shadenight purred, stumbling to a halt. "Let's go to the Hawkeye hill! Like we used to! Remember? We could see the whole of RiverClan territory from there!"

Shadenight didn't wait for his answer, and started changed direction – and almost instantly broke into a swift run.

"Wait…" Thorntail murmured running to catch up to her, and she flashed him a playful, sapphire glance. As he stared into his eyes, a shiver crawled down his spine. It reminded him so much of…

"Don't forget," Shadenight purred, batting her eyes playfully, "You promised to take me back to camp. I'm going to the Hawkeye Hill first – you have to come with me!"

…

"How should I put it," Owlpelt sighed – referring to Shadenight, while Rosethorn breathed in the familiar scents of ThunderClan territory. She was home! Finally! Now Owlpelt was the stranger! "Shadenight's like a newborn kit." Owlpelt purred firmly, and Rosethorn nodded in agreement with him. That was the impression she had gotten too.

"But…" Owlpelt was quick to defend his Clanmate, "She really doesn't mean any harm." Rosethorn couldn't meet Owlpelt's eyes. Didn't mean any harm? She had just talked Thorntail into escorting her to the RiverClan camp! "She's just self-centered, with well…everything," he continued – chuckling to himself gently, as Rosethorn flicked her gaze to the sky. It was starting to lose its dark, foreboding appearance, and was now igniting with the blood of Emberstar. "You've seen her yourself!" Owlpelt went on, slithering under a low-hanging tree branch. "She's…she's just so cute!"

Rosethorn nodded. Whenever Shadenight was at a Gathering, she was always shrouded with compliments – even if not to her face. Rosethorn had once heard a ShadowClan cat remark to his companion about the RiverClan cat's looks. Shadenight was beautiful. She could never deny that. With her pelt as black as night – sleek, from hunting in the river…and her eyes, which sparkled like sapphires.

"So of course," Owlpelt continued, "Everyone in RiverClan spoils her and protects her. She's never been clawed once at a battle really…she's a good fighter, yes…but she also has the whole of the Clan's toms defending her more than they defended their own kits."

Rosethorn raised her gaze to look at Owlpelt, slightly startled. Was Owlpelt exaggerating? She at first thought so, but the look in his amber eyes was deathly serious.

"If you want to blame someone," Owlpelt purred, referring to Shadenight's self-centered…ness. "Blame RiverClan for spoiling her so much."

_No problem, _she thought begrudgingly. Rosethorn lowered her gaze, and ground her jaw for a few moments, trying to figure out a way to word her question. "Shadenight…" she murmured, "Is Thorntail's…ex-mate, correct?"

Owlpelt didn't answer that verbally, he just stared at her sorrowfully with his darn amber eyes.

"I knew it," Rosethorn sighed, "from the things she said…"

…

Thorntail followed Shadenight slowly, as the ebony-colored she-cat bolted up the Hawkeye hill, squealing his name in delight.

Once she got to the top, with Thorntail a tail-length away, she stared at the earth below, her eyes round with amazement. "Wow!" she gasped. "I haven't been up here since I was an apprentice! Look!" she flicked her tail in the distance. "You can see some of The Great Oaks' upper branches! Wow!"

Thorntail grunted agreement. "But…" he blinked curiously. "Aren't you _still _an apprentice, Shadenight?" he asked referring to her earlier sentence. "Training under Blueherb?"

Shadenight looked at him curiously for a moment, but finally shook her head. "Nope," she purred. "I dropped out once…" she trailed off, and then pointed out some other interesting feature she noticed. But Thorntail was quick to figure out what words Shadenight had left unsaid. _I dropped out once I found out where you were, _

Shadenight pointed out a few more interesting land-marks that she could see, before she blinked – as if bothered by something…as if a wasp had suddenly stung her.

"Are you angry?" she asked.

Thorntail shook his head no. "I'm just a little bit surprised," he answered, "You're still the same as before."

Shadenight was silent for a moment, as if unsure how to answer. Finally, the black she-cat meowed, "I really was sick earlier, you know."

"You haven't changed at all," Thorntail repeated hoping to dig it into her brain. He began to list all the things she still was, "Still selfish," he began, "And fickle."

"Like the river!" Shadenight purred cheerfully, and Thorntail stared at her blankly, wondering how she could possibly take what he had been saying as a compliment. Then he remembered.

"You still remember the words you said," Shadenight purred flicking her tail with glee. "You still remember exactly what you told me…" she turned her whole body towards him now, and dug her gaze into Thorntail's eyes like a starving cat digs its fangs into a piece of fresh kill. "You said that's what you liked about me…" she murmured. "Do you still like me now, Thorntail?"

"Didn't you tell me…" Shadenight went on, her sapphire eyes now burning with that emotion – love – that Thorntail was beginning to hate, "that…that's what you liked about me?" she shook her head violently, "You must!" she meowed before he could answer, "Because you remembered what you said to me!" Shadenight started to leap up and down with joy, as she remembered too. "You said to me, 'Shadepaw, you are so selfish, and fickle. Why are you so much like the river? You never consider other cat's feelings. And you change the way cats look at you every day. But…'" Thorntail cut off her quote at that, and then absent-mindedly began to finish it for her.

"But I like it, forever and forever," he murmured softly. "'I can't stop loving you,'" he went on, "'No matter how much you change the way cats look at you…"' he felt his eyes cloud, as he remembered the meaning behind these words. The words he was saying could be applied to…many things. And they reminded him of something that dug a thorn in his heart. "'I still want to be with you,'"

Shadenight was silent for a moment, and Thorntail noticed that her eyes looked like they were about to overflow with warmth…and love… "You remembered!" she cried out. "You remembered!" she repeated, and then forcibly snaked her tail around Thorntail's. "Oh, Thorntail…" she murmured, digging her muzzle into his flank. "Why did you disappear? Why did you leave me all alone?"

…

"So…" Owlpelt mused, flicking his ears curiously. "You know about Graywhisker's suicide?"

Rosethorn looked down at her paws. Yes, Puddlespots had told her quite a bit. But she didn't tell Owlpelt that – she didn't want the friendly RiverClan she-cat to get in trouble with her Clanmates for leaking important, private information. She simply nodded.

"I thought I would never get over it, myself." Owlpelt explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "You see, Shadenight had become friends with Thorntail and Graywhisker quickly when they had joined the Clan as kits. And when we all became apprentices, naturally I became apart of their circle – because there were only four apprentices I the den. The four of us…of course, I was always sort of distant from them…I didn't really belong." Rosethorn closed her eyes and nodded. She knew that feeling. "Shadenight…Graywhisker, and Thorntail…three of the greatest-looking cats in the forest, all living together in the apprentice's den. They were the talk of the entire Clan – everyone in RiverClan was waiting for who Shadenight would pick for her mate – Thorntail, or Graywhisker. I was never in the running…" Owlpelt let out a sigh.

"Thorntail changed a lot after Graywhisker died." Owlpelt went on. "But we all thought that his pain…you know, would only be temporary. Every cat loses kin – and Thorntail was always such a strong cat…" As Owlpelt spoke, his eyes clouded, as if he was just making a realization as he spoke to her. "In fact…" he murmured, "Whenever we weren't paying much attention…I think Thorntail collapsed – on the inside…little by little."

Rosethorn pricked her ears. She was so curious about Graywhisker's death…maybe Owlpelt would know more than Puddlespots did, and be able to tell her the whole story.

"Until one day," Owlpelt went on, "Duststar told us that we wouldn't be seeing Thorntail for awhile…"

"Had he left for ThunderClan?" Rosethorn asked, curious. Owlpelt shook his brown head.

"No…Duststar told us that Thorntail would be staying in Blueherb's den…and wouldn't be coming out." Owlpelt blinked, as he remembered. "We even had to expand it, so there would be more room…"

"Wait!" Rosethorn interrupted, "Why did he have to stay there? Was he injured?"

"Not on the outside…" Owlpelt murmured. "Rosethorn, Thorntail went insane."

Rosethorn's eyes widened in surprise. Insane? Thorntail was a little…odd, sometimes, but insane? Suddenly she remembered a comment Speedtail had made at FourTrees – about how it was wrong to expect Thorntail to be normal after going through what he did. But…insane?

"How do you mean?" she choked out, still having trouble believing that the one she loved…wasn't…normal.

"Well…" Owlpelt drawled, "He would…he'd randomly get really violent – for no reason at all. And…he almost drowned himself, because he started to try to fight the river. He hated his reflection…" Rosethorn nodded. She had known that. "He seemed to have lost…any feeling of empathy for other cats…" Owlpelt continued. He shook his head violently, trying to shake the feeling away. "And once Thorntail was ordered to stay in Blueherb's den…nobody was aloud to see him. Blueherb got him food, and moss to drink from…but she aloud to visitors…well, no…" Owlpelt shook his head. "That's not true."

"Who was aloud to see him?" Rosethorn asked, half-expecting it to be his mate, Shadenight.

"No apprentices – but warriors were aloud to," Owlpelt mumbled – and Rosethorn suddenly remembered that Owlpelt still would've been an apprentice during Thorntail's time with Blueherb and therefore would have been denied entry. "I guess it got really bad at some point…I wouldn't know how or what happened, but Blueherb sent out patrols, to get the WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan medicine cats to come and help her out…To be honest," Owlpelt meowed, "I don't know what they were doing to help him. Maybe give him some sort of herb?" he shook his head. "I don't know. But…but he was in there for awhile. And every day he was gone…Shadenight got more and more…" he paused, as if searching for the correct word, "abnormal. Every day she'd ask Blueherb about him…and wonder if he was okay…I myself thought that Shadenight was going crazy as well, and warned her that if she kept on acting so weird that she'd be stuck with Thorntail in the medicine cat's den for awhile…" Owlpelt let out a small mew that Rosethorn couldn't understand once he had finished his ramble, but quickly continued, "He was let out…after a stay that seemed to last forever. But…there was still something off about him. And we all quickly realized that the old Thorntail had died on the Thunderpath with his brother. It wasn't long after Blueherb set him free, that he left to join ThunderClan." He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose he felt that he could leave his past back in RiverClan…"

Realization hit Rosethorn like an enemy's cuff.

"If…if…Graywhisker hadn't of died…" she realized out loud, "Shadenight and Thorntail…would still be mates." She twitched her whiskers, and leveled her gaze with Owlpelt's. "Am I right?" she asked.

Owlpelt hesitated for a moment, and Rosethorn closed her eyes. She was right.

"It sounds like…you don't know…" Owlpelt meowed, and Rosethorn's eyes shot open, "why Graywhisker committed suicide,"

"Uh…" Rosethorn shook her head. "I was told it might've been because he was picked on a lot by some of the RiverClan warriors."

Owlpelt let out a choking laugh, "So you really don't know," he sighed. To himself, he mumbled, "It's always me that has to tell the bad news. Always me…" he leveled his gaze with Rosethorn's – amber meeting sapphire. "Shadenight…" he began, "Was Graywhisker's mate first."

Rosethorn's eyes widened…if Graywhisker was Shadenight's mate first…then that meant that…

"Thorntail stole Shadenight from Graywhisker." Owlpelt voiced her thoughts. "Not long after that, Graywhisker committed suicide by running into a monster on the Thunderpath."

"I was the first cat to notice that Graywhisker wasn't in camp – and he should've been," Owlpelt added, "It was the night of his warrior's vigil." Rosethorn nodded. This fit in with Puddlespots' account perfectly so far. "I was also the one who first noticed Graywhisker by the Thunderpath – and told Thorntail to hurry over…" Owlpelt shook his head violently, as he said the last sentence. "While Thorntail was running over to his brothers, I went to find the rest of the patrol. However…Shadenight had been with me…and was left alone when I ran off…and she saw the whole thing from the side of the Thunderpath. And she saw – I didn't – what happened. All alone – Graywhisker run into the monster – on what should've been the happiest dawn of his life – he was made a warrior after all…and she saw Thorntail…and everything…and was all alone. I can only imagine what she felt…and the guilt…"

Rosethorn swallowed deeply. Now she knew. Graywhisker had committed suicide because his brother had stolen his one true love from him... and Thorntail and Shadenight would still be mates if Graywhisker had told himself that there were other fish in the river and started padding after another she-cat. Its one thing if two mates go their separate ways because they share different views or argue…but…there had still been love between them!

"When the rest of the patrol and I got to the scene," Owlpelt went on, "It was already too late." Owlpelt shook his head again, and Rosethorn held her breath. What other news did he have to share with her? "But…but what I couldn't believe…was what Thorntail had said."

Rosethorn blinked. "What did Thorntail say?"

Owlpelt hesitated. "He said that he killed Graywhisker – and pushed him into the monster."

Rosethorn closed her eyes, pained. Puddlespots had said the same thing, but Rosethorn hadn't dwelled on it long. She hadn't thought that Thorntail would be capable of such a thing…but… if Graywhisker was out of the scene…then there would be no room for Shadenight to change her mind and pad on back to his brother.

But…Shadenight had seen the whole thing! He couldn't have…

Unless Shadenight wanted him out the way too…

Rosethorn gulped.

"And that's…well, that's the real reason I wanted to talk to Thorntail," Owlpelt mewed. "I…I wanted to know what really happened on the Thunderpath. But I didn't get a chance too…Shadenight whisked him away before I could bring it up…and I didn't know that you knew and didn't want to embarrass him."

Rosethorn nodded blankly…she could understand that…

Owlpelt was curious, just as she was. But Owlpelt was wondering if he was friends with a murderer – Rosethorn was wondering if her mate was a murderer.

* * *

**Remember to review, if you want that Rosethorn plushie!

* * *

**


	31. Chapter 30

* * *

**GOLLY LOLLY! Look at all the reviews - for one chapter! WOW! THANKS EVERYONE! I hope you've all noticd that you are getting QUANITY over quality...if you'd like me to work on the chapters a tad bit more - but dish 'em out slower, let me know. **

**Dragon-Star155- YAY! YOU GASPED! YOU GASPED! YAY!**

**Pearl.H.Sweden- Thank you so much for reviewing so loyally! You're compliments really keep me going!**

**Steeltalon- Doesn't make much sense? What don't you get? Would you like me to clarify someing:) C'mon - I can't tell you everything yet. Would the Warriors Series have been any fun at all if in the first book they told you that Tigerclaw had killed Redtail...well...okay, they kind of did in Book 1...but would it have been any fun if they told the ALL The secrets in the first book? You know, Yellowfang's forbidden kits, Bluestar's forbidden kits, The whole Nightstar thing...the fact that Firestar is hopelessly in love with Russetfur in ShadowClan...WHAT? You didn't catch that love connection? Its called reading between the lines. lol. (I laughed at my own joke! YAY!)**

**Strangefur- Well...in the first series, did the Erins ever REALLY come out and tell you that Sandstorm and Firestar were mates? No, but it was strongly implied. Now, Rosethorn and Thorntail haven't MATED yet, but they are kind of in what we silly twolegs would call the boyfriend-girlfriend thing. As for apprentices not having mates - I don't think that Thorntail would really care if it was against the Warrior Code. What's more, as the Warrior Series tells us about twenty times a book...you can't stop love, yes? Oh, and by the way, thanks for the grammar tip! I never would've known that! Thanks a lot! **

**I wish I could answer ALL Your reviews, but Its late...and...I don't have time. But I DO thank you so much! If you have any ideas or anything - or complaints - please tell me. Oh, and everyone, PLEASE tell me if the Blackshadow thing that happens in this chapter seems like it comes to quick. **

**I now give you all a Rosethorn plushie -hands out- **

* * *

A light drizzle of snow started to lay itself down on Rosethorn's pelt, as she padded through the forest in toe with Owlpelt. Her thoughts were cluttered. Thorntail…had he really pushed Graywhisker into the monster so he could have Shadenight? Rosethorn kept screaming to herself that Thorntail – her beloved Thorntail would never lay a claw on his own brother who he had cherished so… But then…he had seemed a little crazy, both when he attacked Runningstar and Spottedstar… 

"Graywhisker couldn't have committed suicide," Owlpelt meowed firmly, and Rosethorn blinked at how sure he sounded. "I'm…almost positive," _Almost?_ "Of course…" Owlpelt closed his eyes as he remembered – a very dangerous thing to do when you're walking. "Once you know…Graywhisker was buried…and the matter seemed to be over…we all started to try and decipher what made him do what he did."

Rosethorn tried to imagine how RiverClan had felt – let alone Thorntail. She shivered, as she thought of how she would feel if Applefur had done something similar to Graywhisker had done – and right in front of her.

Owlpelt meowed, "But…I have trouble believing that Graywhisker would kill himself, just because Shadenight had fallen for his brother instead. Graywhisker…was always very honest, and patient. He hated violence…and bad behaviors. We'd often joke that he should've been a medicine cat…"

When Puddlespots had relayed the story to her, Rosethorn had thought the same thing. He would have made a fabulous medicine cat, from the descriptions she heard about him.

"More importantly," Owlpelt went on his voice starting to crack with emotion, "Those two brothers were _inseparable_. They clung to each other…though who could blame them?" Owlpelt shrugged. "They were born in ShadowClan, and had been forced into becoming RiverClan cats….but they always had their own methods of protecting each other. Thorntail would defend Graywhisker from teeth and claws – Graywhisker's weakness…and Graywhisker would defend Thorntail…apparently from completely losing his mind." Rosethorn closed her eyes. Owlpelt was right. It didn't seem to make sense that Graywhisker would kill himself. This made her believe even more strongly…that something had happened on that Thunderpath.

"They were afraid of losing each other!" Owlpelt meowed. "It…just seems impossible! Inconceivable that Graywhisker would kill himself! In fact…it doesn't make any sense either way! Thorntail would have died_ FOR_ Graywhisker – he never would've killed him! And Graywhisker wouldn't turn his back on his kin, and best friend! So…so it doesn't make sense!" Rosethorn weighed the possibilities in her head. Thorntail _couldn't_ have killed Graywhisker. And Graywhisker _couldn't_ have killed himself – according to Owlpelt. But there was only one other cat there – Shadenight. Had Shadenight done something? But…if she had…Thorntail would've seen it. And if he had seen it – he never would've said that HE had killed Graywhisker. So what in the name of StarClan…had actually happened? If she rolled out all of the other possibilities, it only left that Graywhisker was still alive and hunting a vole somewhere in RiverClan territory. And he wasn't! So he had to be dead! But…how did it happen? She supposed only three cats in the forest would know. And the only one who would be _guaranteed_ to tell the truth – Graywhisker – was dead.

"You're thinking about all the questions that need to be answered…" Owlpelt murmured. "Like…if Graywhisker had committed suicide…why did he do it, right? And of he had been murdered…who was the culprit- Shadenight, or Thorntail…am I correct?" Owlpelt let out a sigh, and Rosethorn flashed him a glance and noticed for the first time that he was visibly shaking. "What is the truth?" Owlpelt was looking directly at her as he spoke – as if Rosethorn knew it all and was just keeping it hidden from him.

…

Thorntail stared blankly at the island that was the RiverClan camp, as Shadenight let out a squeal of delight that she was back.

She was bunching her muscles together – getting ready to leap into the water and swim to her camp, but before she did so, she turned to Thorntail and meowed, "I really had a good time tonight," her sapphire orbs rounded, and Thorntail made it his top priority not to look into them. They were so cute…and Shadenight knew how to use them so well! "It feels good to be alive…when will we see each other again, Thorntail?"

Thorntail thought for a moment. "I don't know," he breathed. "A Gathering, probably." He built up his courage, and stared into Shadenight's eyes to make a better point. "I don't have the time or energy to come down and play kit-games with you."

Shadenight flickered her blue gaze down to her paws, and Thorntail stifled a purr. He'd won! He'd won! "Oh…" she mumbled. "Right."

Thorntail shifted uncomfortably, just wishing that Shadenight would just leap into the darn water already. It was past Sun-High – already! Rosethorn might still be waiting for him by Owl Tree like she said she would…he didn't have time to play around with Shadenight.

"You're in a hurry." Shadenight murmured softly. "Is it because_ SHE'S_ waiting for you?" Thorntail knew that the black she-cat was referring to Rosethorn. "I don't think the two of you will last long, Thorntail. Do you know why?" Shadenight didn't give him time to answer, and swept on, "It's because she doesn't like you, Thorntail. All I did was give her a look – just a tiny glance – And she let me have you without a word." Thorntail tried to hold himself back, and not swipe his claws down Shadenight's face right then and there. But he didn't. Not only was he too close to the RiverCan camp…he was pretty sure he'd…feel guilty about it sooner or later. "If it was me," Shadenight continued, "I wouldn't have done that. Regardless of what other cats thought of me, I would never let other she-cats near you. You'd be mine, Thorntail. And mine alone." She raised her gaze from her paws, going on the offensive once more. Thorntail shifted again. He was getting tired of fighting a battle with the mere glint in his eyes! "Whether cats would like me, or not," she hissed, "or if they called me names, I'd never – and I _will_ never – leave someone I like."

Thorntail closed his eyes for a moment. Applefur had been different when she was padding after him. He had had no feelings for Applefur…and she hadn't been as cute. Shadenight…was different. But, thankfully, he was able to distance himself from her by just accepting what she reminded him of. Or by using the 'I'm a ThunderClan cat, you're a RiverClan cat, sorry, it'll end it tragedy' excuse.

"Thank you," Shadenight purred, giving him a lick on the ear. "And remember," she purred, "You're mine." She turned her back on him then, and flicked her tail seductively before she plunged into the water, and started to swim towards her camp. Thorntail flashed a glance to the sky. He was so late! He hadn't known that the walk to Hawkeye Hill to the RiverClan camp would be so long! He turned tail, and started to rush back to his territory.

…

Rosethorn sat in the shadow of the Owl Tree, her whiskers twitching. Sun-high had come and gone. She had left RiverClan territory with Owlpelt a little after _moon high._ Owlpelt, her companion, had long since padded off to give his message to ShadowClan – whatever that message was…

So now, Rosethorn was stuck alone under the Owl Tree. Where in the name of StarClan was Thorntail? What if the ice had broken on the river, and he had tumbled in? What if he was attacked by a bunch of angry squirrels?

Though, she truly doubted that Thorntail had died. And if he was alive...what was he doing?

As if she didn't know! With Shadenight, probably rolling around somewhere in RiverClan territory! Declaring the love for Shadenight, that would've been Rosethorn's if the beautiful she-cat hadn't come onto the scene!

"I'm such a mouse-brain…" she mumbled getting to her paws, "He won't be coming back for me. He probably forgot." She took a few pawsteps away from the tree, but she was still in the shadow when she heard her name called.

"Rosethorn,"

She pricked her ears, and looked around, hoping that she'd see Thorntail step out of the shadows. But he didn't. However, there was one cat.

The black tom, Blackshadow, his amber eyes glowing with concern.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "The Clan's worried sick! They had to postpone the apprentice ceremonies – AGAIN. Now there are about seven kits from Turtlefeather and Flowertail's litter, all let down because they should've become apprentices two days ago. Rosethorn, have you ever seen kits that have had their apprenticing postponed too long? They go crazy,"

Though Blackshadow was only kidding about the insanity, Rosethorn didn't find it humorous at all. Insanity…and Thorntail. The words clicked together too easily. Had Thorntail been insane all the time? Had he known what he was doing when – if – he killed Graywhisker?

"Where's Thorntail?" Blackshadow asked, looking around, probably expecting the smoky-gray tom to slither from the behind the Owl Tree.

Rosethorn hesitated, but finally told Blackshadow the truth. Thorntail had run off with Shadenight, and hadn't come back since.

"I'm such a mouse-brain…" she repeated. "To wait for him so long,"

"Yeah," Blackshadow mumbled trotting towards her. "You should be more demanding." He advised. "Otherwise he'll get bored. If you just listen to him blindly…that's not a mate. That's an apprentice."

Rosethorn closed her eyes. That was true. She was always following Thorntaiil's order without question.

"…Oh Blackshadow!" she sighed. "Thorntail isn't coming back, is he? He's with Shadenight!"

Blackshadow hesitated for a moment, as if not sure how to answer, "I doubt he'd be two-timing you. He's done it to other cats in the past…but I don't think he'd do it to you."

_Oh, how comforting! _"I guess it doesn't matter…" she murmured, "We weren't real mates. We never…you know. Mated, like you and Applefur did." She dug her claws into the earth. "I guess I was just…mouse-brained to think that any tom could ever love any cat like me!"

To her surprise, Blackshadow's crisp amber eyes widened in surprise. What was so surprising? She wasn't as pretty as Shadenight, she wasn't as strong as Applefur, she couldn't lead cats well – like her mother, and she wasn't smart like Sandpelt. What's more, she was a medicine cat! But she had never thought that she would long for love! In fact, at first she hated the thought of it…but now that she had tasted it…she longed for it!

"And it gets worse, Blackshadow!" she hissed. "I think Thorntail might be a murderer! Of his own brother!" without really thinking, all the information she had just gathered tumbled out of her mouth, and though Blackshadow looked startled, he didn't seem to be as bothered about it as Rosethorn. And why should he? Thorntail was just his friend! Rosethorn was in love with the tom!

"What do you think happened on the Thunderpath, Blackshadow?" she asked hoping that her friend would be able to figure it out better than she could.

"I don't know," he sighed. "But…Rosethorn, you're a medicine cat. I have an idea."

Rosethorn pricked her ears, curious to what Blackshadow's plan was.

"Go to Moonstone, and speak to StarClan. Graywhisker, in particular. Ask him how he died."

"Oh, Blackshadow!" she cried. "That wouldn't work!"

"Why not?"

She hesitated. "Graywhisker would have to _want _to speak to me!"

Blackshadow scoffed. "If I was murdered and some cat was searching out the truth, I'd be quick to tell them."

Rosethorn sighed. Blackshadow…if only she could tell him! "Blackshadow…" she sighed, "StarClan doesn't speak to me."

Blackshadow nearly leaped out of his fur, he was so surprised. "W…why not?!" he cried out, lashing his tail.

Rosethorn took in a breath. She knew why. Tom-kit, did she know! "Blackshadow…" she mumbled, "StarClan doesn't speak to me…because I'm…I'm…I'm dirty."

"Dirty?" Blackshadow echoed. Possibly not understanding the meaning of her words, he sniffed her suspiciously. "You smell fine, Rosethorn."

"No! Not that!" Rosethorn snapped, impatient. "I'm dirty in the eyes of StarClan, Blackshadow! I'm filthy! StarClan wants their medicine cats to be clean, and spotless – worthy to even bother with! But I'm not! StarClan has every right not to speak to me!" she started to shake. "They can't love anything that's filthy! StarClan hate me, Blackshadow! They do! And who can blame them?" her voice started to crack with emotion, but she swept on, "How could anyone want to _speak_ to someone as dirty as me!? How could anyone _love_ a cat as filthy as me?!" she closed her eyes, pained. Dirty…that was a perfect description of herself. "Of course Thorntail doesn't love me! He's clean in StarClan's eyes – so is Shadenight! They wouldn't want him to be shamed by being with me! You should have seen them, Blackshadow! Shadenight's so beautiful…and Thorntail's so strong and handsome! They look perfect for one another!"

Blackshadow didn't seem to care about her rant about Thorntail, and instead asked, "What do you mean, dirty, Rosethorn? How are you dirty? What have you done?"

"Everything!" Rosethorn snapped. "I've done terrible things, Blackshadow! How could…how could any cat love me? It doesn't have to be a mate," she added quickly, "But _any_ cat! Blackshadow, if you knew what I've done…you wouldn't want to be my friend…neither would Applefur…"

"Rosethorn!" Blackshadow hissed, and she stared at him, "Rosethorn," he repeated, "…No matter what you've done," she shook her head – if only he knew! But he continued, "Whether it is that you've taken a mate once before…or that you committed a murder…I will always stand by you. Always." He promised. "StarClan can go and claw off their own ears for all I care – you're a good cat, Rosethorn. And I know it."

_If only he knew! _

"Rosethorn," Blackshadow murmured softly twitching his whiskers, "Do you like Thorntail?"

Rosethorn gazed at him, shocked. Of course she liked Thorntail! She loved him! What kind of question was that? Was he just trying to get off the testy subject that they had been discussing just heartbeats ago? Rosethorn was about to tell Blackshadow that she did love Thorntail – she was just a little mad, but when she opened her mouth no words tumbled out. Did she really like Thorntail? Yes. But…

She turned her back on Blackshadow. She didn't want to have this conversation now.

"My parents had a lot of kittens," Blackshadow meowed – what seemed to Rosethorn – randomly. "I was the oldest. I always had to bend over backwards to make my siblings happy – and give things up, too." Rosethorn flicked her tail dismissively, hoping her dark friend would leave her alone right now. She was heartbroken, and hadn't slept for a whole dawn.

"The only thing I'm certain of," Blackshadow went on, "that I wouldn't give up to any other cat…is you."

Rosethorn stumbled – which was hard to do since she hadn't been walking, and turned towards Blackshadow, her blue eyes wide with disbelief.

"Because, Rosethorn…I believed that I can make you happy the most. And now I believe that…maybe I can make you realize that you are just as clean as any newborn kit." Blackshadow's voice lowered into a faint mew, "I'm sorry…but I suppose I'm wrong, aren't I? Because happiness is already in your heart. Otherwise, you would have gone back to camp a long time ago. And I'm sure Thorntail will make you feel clean once more if you tell him about your feelings." He hesitated for a moment, possibly not sure how to go on.

Rosethorn only half-listened to Thorntail. She had never thought of Blackshadow…as…well…anything but a friend. But now…

"Tell me bravely," Blackshadow ordered, "That you like Thorntail – even after all that he's done to you."

"Speaking out won't make any difference!" the words were in the air before Rosethorn had thought about what she had been saying. But it was true! She did like Thorntail, but it was clear – Thorntail had Shadenight in his heart! Shadenight. And _only _Shadenight.

She started to break into a run, but Blackshadow stopped her.

"Rosethorn!" he hissed, and Rosethorn turned, and stared the black tom right in the amber eyes.

"What do you want?!" she hissed.

"I want to tell you that I won't give up!" Rosethorn stared at him blankly. "You know why I gave up the rights to my kits? It was to make_ YOU_ happy! To keep you free from shame! I've had a crush on you since…we were kits!" Blackshadow shook his head violently, and Rosethorn could only gape. Blackshadow had had…a crush on _her_? All this time? Why hadn't he ever done anything…?

Blackshadow went on, "But Thorntail had lower morals then I, and got to you first! If…if Thorntail has hurt you…and….you don't like him anymore- I'll try aga in! I'll win you, Rosethorn!"

She couldn't help but remind him, "You have Applefur!"

Blackshadow didn't answer that, and in fact, blatantly ignored her statement. "I'll keep trying," he repeated, "Until I'm worn out. I will chase you," he took a few paw steps towards her, "With my whole heart. I will, Rosethorn."

His amber eyes burned into hers, and Rosethorn herself was still shocked. Blackshadow had liked her…since they were kits? She hadn't ever noticed? Blackshadow was nice…and he had always been there for her in the past…but…

"I'll keep trying," he vowed, "until you allow me to make you happy. I want you to be happy! If you're happier with Thorntail…then fine! But if you're happier with me…I want you to be happy, Rosethorn!"

"Fine!" Rosethorn hissed, suddenly furious at Blackshadow for doing this to her, - making her announce her true feelings to the forest. "I like him."

"Who do you like?" Blackshadow asked.

"I like _him!_" Rosethorn repeated, louder.

"Who do you like?" Blackshadow asked again, and Rosethorn couldn't help but snap, "THORNTAIL!" she flashed her gaze wildly about. "I LIKE HIM! I LIKE HIM! I LIKE HIM! I LIKE HIM! No…I don't… I _LOVE _HIM, BLACKSHADOW! I can, can't I? I can love him! I can!" she shook her head violently. "I love him because he's so brave! I love him because he couldn't care less! I love him because he understands what I say!"

Blackshadow lowered his gaze to the ground, and Rosethorn had to ignore the guilt that jabbed at her heart. "I love him!" she repeated. "But…but for a cat like me…Loving him is like reaching out for the sun in the sky! All I can do is bask in its light - but I can never be with it…" she gulped. "And when Shadenight's there…it's like reaching out for the sun when the moon is shining! Now I can't even bask in the light...I'll _never_ be with Thorntail! He only has two cats in his heart- Shadenight, and Graywhisker!"

Blackshadow was silent for a moment, and Rosethorn snarled at the black tom, hoping to send him running off.

"Rosethorn…" Blackshadow spoke up again, "You may be right about Thorntail. But…but…I promise you, you'll be in my heart. You will, Rosethorn."

Rosethorn shook her head. "I'm sorry, Blackshadow…" she sighed. "You're a great friend but-" he cut her off.

"I'm not Thorntail." He sighed. "You love him. Not me." He let out a purr of amusement. "Well, I had to try one last time, Rosethorn. I'll_ always_ be your friend then."

Rosethorn purred, and rushed towards the black tom. Yes, a friend. Their friendship would be a little awkward after Blackshadow had declared his love for her – something Thorntail still had yet to do – but soon it would become just like it was before. Maybe better.

She dug her muzzle into her chest, and she felt Blackshadow wrap his tail around her back. Thorntail still hadn't come back. Was he even coming back?

She didn't like that thought one bit, and rubbed her muzzle even deeper into Blackshadow's fur, and he squeezed her harder with his tail, and gaze her head a swift lick.

"Oh, Blackshadow…" she murmured. "Oh, Blackshadow…"

Rosethorn started to sob uncontrollably. So much had happened in the last moon…so much – between her and Thorntail. And now it was over, it seemed.

Or was it?

Blackshadow abruptly unwrapped his tail around her, and Rosethorn was startled when he gently pushed her away.

Had StarClan suddenly sent him a message that she was dirty – and why? Would they really do that?

No…

She looked around, and she noticed exactly why Blackshadow had been forced to leave her alone.

The sunlight was shining on Thorntail's gray pelt, as the tom's sapphire eyes dug into Blackshadow.

"Oh…" Rosethorn felt fear rise in her chest, worried how Thorntail would react seeing his best friend and mate so…close together like they had been. "Thorntail…I was upset…and he was comforting me…we weren't doing any-" he cut her off with a flick of his tail and simply went on staring at Blackshadow.

"Thorntail, you should know better than to leave Rosethorn waiting for so long." Blackshadow growled, meeting Thorntail's gaze unblinking. "She started getting the feeling that you didn't like her anymore. Treat your she-cats with more respect. I'm not over Rosethorn yet," he pointed out, as he brushed passed Thorntail. "Otherwise, you'll be the one waiting by the Owl Tree wondering if your mate still cares about you." He meowed coldly. Rosethorn took in a breath. Were the two warriors going to fight?

"I'm going to head back to camp," Blackshadow breathed. "You guys should come back soon – the apprentice ceremonies are going to happen soon, and they need Rosethorn there. Ebonykit wants to speak to her – last heartbeat, I suppose."

Rosethorn pricked her ears. Why did Ebonykit want to talk to her?

"Oh, and after the ceremonies," Blackshadow turned around, and leveled Thorntail with his amber stare, "I want to speak to you in private."

The black tom slipped off, leaving Rosethorn alone with Thorntail. He wasn't saying anything, and Rosethorn shifted uncomfortably as she noticed that he didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of her.

"Blackshadow didn't know what he was saying!" she explained. "Really – he was just comforting me. Nothing else happened."

"I know," Thorntail sighed trotting towards her. "Blackshadow's not the type of cat to try and steal his best friend's mate – unlike some other tom we know."

Rosethorn's eyes widened in surprise, as Thorntail made a reference to himself – he stole Shadenight from his best friend and brother, Graywhisker.

"Shadenight wasn't my ex-mate," he murmured softly, "She was Graywhisker's."

Rosethorn closed her eyes. Owlpelt had told her just that. And Thorntail had stolen her from his brother…which then seemed to have driven Graywhisker to suicide.

"They were apprentices…they didn't really go all out in their being mates…" Thorntail explained. "They didn't even intertwine their tails! I guess it was what you would call…spiritual love?" he asked curiously – he didn't give Rosethorn any time to answer though, and went on. "Shadenight…I suppose felt that she was mature…and wanted a full mate. Graywhisker had more morals then I…I had – and have none. So Shadenight came to me…Graywhisker and I…we looked and sounded exactly alike – it made no difference to her." Thorntail let out a sigh. He blinked once or twice, before going on, "I have the morals of a Twoleg."

"That's not true!" Rosethorn hissed, lashing her tail. How could Thorntail think like that? "You really do like Shadenight…" it hurt her to say the words…but it was true! Thorntail clearly had affections for the ebony-colored RiverClan cat. "I mean…even though Graywhisker was your rival – Graywhisker, the cat you loved and cherished the most as your friend…" Thorntail flashed a glance down at his paws, and Rosethorn tried to ignore that, "You still…couldn't contain yourself, and snatched Shadenight…You were so considerate with Blackshadow's feelings earlier…you must've been even more considerate about Graywhisker's – he was your best friend and kin. You must've really tried hard…not to fall for Shadenight." Rosethorn tried not to let her anger show for the dark she-cat. It was Shadenight's fault in the end that Graywhisker was dead! She should've known better than to go padding after Thorntail! "Am I…am I right?" she finished, referring to her comment about how he must've tried not to fall for the RiverClan cat when Graywhisker had been alive.

Thorntail was silent for a moment, before answering, "You're a much more amazing cat than I, Rosethorn. Let's go, they're waiting for us back at camp."

Thorntail turned his back on her, and started to trot home, and Rosethorn followed him for a few pawsteps, before she remembered Blackshadow advising her to not be so condescending and let Thorntail make all the decisions. She was a mate – not an apprentice!

"Wait…" she murmured, and Thorntail stumbled to a halt, and turned around to look at her. "Can…Can we just be alone together for a little while?" she asked. "Its been a long time since we've been alone without any interruptions…so…can we just wait for a few moments?"

Thorntail let out a choking laugh, and Rosethorn flattened her ears against her head. "That's pathetic," he sighed and turned his back on her.

Rosethorn's eyes widened. Pathetic? Yes…she supposed it was a pathetic request…but did Thorntail have to point it out…why couldn't he just…?

Suddenly, she heard Thorntail let out a hysterical purr and he turned her with a playful look in his eyes. "Just kidding…" he meowed cheerfully, and then he seemed to notice that Rosethorn was hurting.

"I was kidding, Rosethorn!" he cried rushing towards her. "I didn't mean anything by it!"

Rosethorn shook her head, and as Thorntail came towards her, she dug her muzzle into his chest. Similar to what Blackshadow had done earlier, Thorntail gently rubbed her back with his tail, comforting her.

…

Rosethorn tried to ignore the angry stares her Clanmates gave her as she slipped through the Gorse Tunnel with Thorntail. She had been bad and stayed out of camp far too long – she knew.

"Thorntail!" it was Shrewtail's furious hiss that startled Rosethorn, as the small, lithe ThunderClan warrior rushed towards her mate. "I smell RiverClan on you."

Rosethorn sighed. She had been in ThunderClan territory long enough for the RiverClan scent to be covered. She was curious to why Shrewtail had noticed so quickly – they were barely two tail lengths into the camp, but she was anxious to hear how Thorntail would answer.

"Yes you do." He answered, as he started to trot over towards the Mass of ThunderClan cats were already gathered for the Clan meeting.

"Are you betraying us to RiverClan?" Shrewtail hissed, and Rosethorn rolled her eyes. Why did Shrewtail always have to be on Thorntail's case?

"Yup," Thorntail purred cheekily, and that left Shrewtail dumbfounded, and the cat had no other questions, and simply went on to sit with some of his other friends.

Thorntail muttered a good bye, and slithered away to settle himself down beside Badgerclaw and Blackshadow, leaving Rosethorn alone. But not for long. No sooner was Thorntail a fox-length away, than Ebonykit came careening towards her.

"ROSETHORN!" the kit yowled, and the medicine cat gazed at the kit, startled. Ebonykit, positive that she had her attention, instantly went on with her question – though it was almost impossible to understand she was going so fast: "Iwanttobeamedicinecatwillyoutrainme?"

Rosethorn stared blankly into Ebonykit's emerald eyes. "What'd you just say?" she asked.

Ebonykit looked dumbfounded that Rosethorn hadn't understood her, but luckily Streamstar from her position on the HighRock was quick to translate, "Rosethorn," the ThunderClan leader began flicking her silver tail dismissively, "Ebonykit wants to train as a medicine cat. She wants to know if you'll accept her as your apprentice."

"Yeah!" Ebonykit squeaked jumping up and down. "Can I be your apprentice, Rosethorn?"

Rosethorn blinked sweetly at the little black lump of fur at her paws. Ebonykit had helped her so well after the battle with well…ThunderClan and WindClan. She had healed Badgerclaw's wounds all by herself – and that was just from memorizing Rosethorn's actions. But Ebonykit was such a pretty cat…and she was so full of energy. Would she be happy with the life of a medicine cat? Would she feel the aching in her heart that Rosethorn felt, knowing that though she loved Thorntail no cat could know?

"Before I tell you my decision," Rosethorn murmured, "Tell me Ebonykit, why do you want to be a medicine cat?"

Ebonykit twitched her whiskers, and was silent for a moment, in thought. "I want to be able to save kits from being orphans – and heal their mothers when they get sick." Rosethorn felt a pang in her heart – it was because Rosethorn didn't know how to cure The Blood that Turtlefeather had died – without even seeing her kits become apprentices, let alone warriors. She was about to point out to Ebonykit that that was a fine reason, but the kitten went on, "I want to help cats – cats from all Clans, when they have problems. As a warrior, I couldn't do that, and I'd get scolded. But as a medicine cat, I'd be rewarded…well…" Ebonykit let out a purr, "It depends on what I'd do to help them I suppose…"

"You'll be a fine medicine cat…" Rosethorn purred, flicking Ebonykit's ears with her tail. "I'll be proud to call you my apprentice."

Rosethorn hadn't been aware that the whole Clan had been watching her and Ebonykit from their position under the HighRock's shadow, but apparently they had – because the moment Rosethorn accepted the kit as her apprentice, they broke out into joyous purrs.

Rosethorn purred too, and she raised her gaze to Streamstar, who was gazing at her with pride in her blue eyes – for the first time since…well…Hey! It was the first time – period, end of sentence!

"Well," Streamstar breathed, "Now that all the future mentors are actually in the camp," Streamstar's prideful gaze turned icy as she glared at her daughter, "We can commence one of the most cheerful ceremonies to perform. The last Newleaf was filled with much love – and therefore many kits, from Flowertail and Turtlefeather. Morningkit, Ebonykit, Aquakit, Beak-kit, and Onekit, have _all_ reached their sixth moon." ThunderClan let out amused purrs at that. It was rare that so many kits were given mentors at once.

"Morningkit," Streamstar announced, glancing at a tortoise-shell kit that was sitting just beneath the HighRock, "From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known was Morningpaw." Streamstar flicked a glance over at Blackshadow. "Blackshadow," she purred, "You trained excellently under the late Grasswhisper, and she taught you well. I ask you to pass on all that you have learned from her, to Morningpaw."

Rosethorn swelled with pride, as if Morningpaw was her own apprentice. Blackshadow was a dear friend of hers- and the black cat was finally getting a cat to pass on is skills to. He trotted over to Morningpaw, and touched noses with the small she-cat.

Slightly belated, the Clan started to break out into a caterwaul of Morningpaw's new name. Rosethorn threw her voice in with the jumble as well. She hadn't really ever gotten to know the tortoise-shell kit, but Morningpaw looked like a keen apprentice.

"Beak-kit," Streamstar continued, resting her gaze on a handsome, golden tom-kit that Rosethorn guessed was Beak-kit – Shrewtail's and Flowertail's son. "From this moment on until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Beakpaw."

"Beakpaw! Beakpaw! Beakpaw!" ThunderClan wasted no time in chanting the young tom's name.

"Badgerclaw, you have no apprentice since Applefur became a warrior," Streamstar purred, "I trust you to train Beakpaw just as well as you mentored Applefur."

"Of course," Applefur's elder brother, Badgerclaw purred trotting over to the golden cat, and lowering his narrow head to touch noses with the apprentice.

Streamstar went on with the ceremonies, though Rosethorn more or less closed her ears to them. She was too busy thinking about her good fortune. An apprentice! She was going to be the mentor to Ebonykit. _But…_Rosethorn felt a shiver crawl down her spine. Could she_ really_ mentor Ebonykit? Sure she knew the herbs and remedies…fairly well, but how could she teach the dark little kitten in the ways of StarClan? StarClan didn't speak to her.

She shook her head. She would teach Ebonykit everything she knew about StarClan, and surely the kit would be able to self-teach herself about the shady parts that were alien to Rosethorn.

The ThunderClan medicine cat flicked her ears, as she saw the last apprentice named – besides Ebonykit – Onepaw, settle down with his mentor, Shrewtail.

That left one dark little kitten left, Ebonykit.

"Ebonykit," Streamstar purred resting her pool-blue gaze on the black kit – and Rosethorn's heart flew high into the sky, and buzzed around like a bee with excitement and anxiety – all rolled into one, "From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Ebonypaw."

"Ebonypaw! Ebonypaw!" Rosethorn flicked her ears as she noticed that Ebonypaw's sister, Aquapaw – who was being mentored by Icepelt, was leading the Clan in the chant of the future-medicine cat's name.

"Rosethorn," Streamstar meowed, and Rosethorn felt a shiver as her mother gazed at her once more, "You have had a tough apprenticeship – and yet you have pulled through it all to become a great medicine cat. I pray that StarClan grants Ebonypaw all your strength and wisdom that you have gained,"

Rosethorn dipped her head, accepting Streamstar's kind praise.

"I'll teach her everything," Rosethorn promised, hoping her voice sounded convincing. She turned to Ebonypaw, and touched the young apprentice's muzzle with hers.

Pride surged through her for the first time that morning as she stared into Ebonypaw's crisp emerald eyes. Ebonypaw was her apprentice! _Hers!_

…

"Okay, Ebonypaw," Rosethorn meowed, as she started to lead her apprentice into the Nursery, "Do you have the barewing?"

Of course Ebonypaw did – it was hanging out of her mouth clear as day – but Rosethorn wanted to burn what the herb was into her apprentice's head.

Ebonypaw, unable to speak because her mouth was filled with the brown herb, simply nodded.

"Alright," Rosethorn purred, "Go give that to Spottedst-" she stopped herself mid-name, almost calling the pesky pregnant she-cat by her leader-name. Spottedstar wasn't truly a leader of anything, and therefore didn't deserve the title of 'star'. "Go give that to Spottedlight." Ebonypaw turned around to hurry off, and Rosethorn stopped her with a soft hiss. "Ebonypaw, drop the barewing before you go. Can you tell me what it will do?"

Ebonypaw eyes rounded with joy as she realized that she could answer her mentor's question. "I know! I know!" Rosethorn pricked her ears. She hadn't told Ebonypaw what barewing did yet. How could the apprentice already know? "I remember you giving it to Sandpelt when I was still in the nursery!"

Rosethorn's eyes widened. Ebonypaw could remember something like that? "Do you remember what it does, though?" she asked again, and the young cat nodded vigorously. "Yup!" she purred. "It will make the birth go a lot quicker and smoother when the time comes. The kittens will just pop right out – like daisies!"

Rosethorn sighed. That wasn't it exactly… "Well…uh…close enough," she sighed. "I'll tell you what it really does when you come back, Ebonypaw. I have to go check on Applefur. Now, I'm trusting you with this," she eyed Ebonypaw, "All you have to do is feed her, mmkay? Oh, and make sure you tell her guard what you're doing."

"I will," Ebonypaw purred, scooping up the herbs once more and scurrying over to Spottedlight's den.

Rosethorn let out a sigh, and slipped into the Nursery – the brambles tugging at her pelt like tiny fangs. Spottedstar was now the only traitor left in the Clan. The rest, while Rosethorn had been hanging around by the Owl Tree, had been either killed and buried, or driven off. She was slightly thankful that she hadn't been around – she was fine with seeing bleeding, but she despised seeing what caused the bleeding.

"Hello, Rosethorn." Applefur greeted her with a cheerful mew, and Rosethorn gave her friend a curt nod, and quickly eyed Applefur's stomach. It was already round with the kits.

"Hey, Applefur." Rosethorn stared blankly at Applefur, suddenly remembering how Blackshadow had seemed so willing to leave Applefur for…her. Did Applefur know about Blackshadow's feelings? Should she tell her?

She decided not to. Why worry her friend? Besides, she'd probably only get mad anyways. She sniffed the air curiously – checking to make sure there was no hint of sickness in the den – and found none. Instead she found the fresh scent of fresh-kill. Squirrel…robin…mouse…

"Great StarClan!" Rosethorn gasped, staring at the ginger queen, shocked. "How much did you eat?"

"Rosethorn," Applefur sighed, rolling her eyes, and taking a bite out of a mouse that Rosethorn hadn't noticed, "I'm eating for a bunch of kits now, as well as myself!"

"You keep feeding them like that and they'll never leave." Rosethorn pointed out, "It's leaf-bare, Applefur! We don't have much prey to spare!"

"Does the Clan want my kits to become warriors, or not?" Applefur asked bluntly, and Rosethorn stumbled back, surprised. "Of course we do, Applefur!"

"Well," Applefur shrugged, "ThunderClan better keep me happy and fed until I give birth, huh? Otherwise I'll run off and join ShadowClan – maybe _they'll _feed me."

Rosethorn let out a sigh. Sometimes, Applefur was impossible.

"Blackshadow told me about Shadenight," Applefur sighed, and Rosethorn mumbled something – she wasn't sure herself what she said. Probably something indecent. "So…Shadenight was a mate from when he was in RiverClan that he broke up with?"

"That's what Thorntail said," Rosethorn mumbled, settling herself down beside Applefur – she didn't tell Ebonypaw, but she had really come into the Nursery to chat with Applefur, not check to see if she was healthy or not.

"What do you mean, 'That's what he said?'" Applefur snapped, her blue gaze burning into Rosethorn's. "You have to be sure of it, Rosethorn! Don't give them any chance! _Any _chance!" Applefur paused for a moment, as if in thought. "Do you know where Thorntail is, right now, Rosethorn?"

Rosethorn shrugged her shoulders. "No…I assume he's out patrolling or something…"

At this, Applefur gave her a fake cuff on the ear. "Or, he might be running over to RiverClan to be with Shadenight! You're giving them a chance – because you don't know exactly what Thorntail is doing! You have to keep Thorntail's eyes on you! This is your responsibility as a mate! You understand?" Rosethorn was suddenly very grateful that she hadn't told Applefur about the crush Blackshadow had on her.

"If you really like Thorntail," Applefur went on, "Don't ever let him go."

Rosethorn was silent for a moment, unsure how to get Applefur to understand her reasoning. "Does it have to be that way?" she asked.

"What are you saying?" Applefur hissed.

"I'm saying that…" Rosethorn closed her eyes. The words she was about to say would hurt her – and she knew it. "If Thorntail _really_ wants to leave even though I beg…and sob… or ask him to stay… it won't work." Rosethorn blinked open her eyes. "Why should I worry so much? There's nothing I can really do about it."

Rosethorn's words seem to hang in the air for a few moments, before they faded away into both of the cats' memory. Applefur gave Rosethorn a furious look, and opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly she closed her mouth – and her eyes widened. Without saying a word, she leapt to her paws, and stormed out of the nursery.

"Applefur?" Rosethorn asked. She leapt to her paws. "Applefur, where are you going?" Curious to what was worrying her, Rosethorn slipped out of the nursery, following her friend.

As soon as she was in the clearing of the ThunderClan camp, she noticed what was worrying Applefur.

Standing right outside the Gorse Tunnel, was Shadenight. She was standing beside a couple of ThunderClan warriors, and Rosethorn, curious, rushed over beside Applefur to see what was going on.

"Guess what Onepaw and I found?" Shrewtail asked her as she approached. Rosethorn flashed a look at Shadenight, and Shrewtail nodded. "Yup, a trespasser."

"I am not!" Shadenight hissed, and Shrewtail beside her rolled his eyes. "Then what were you doing?"

"Yes?" Rosethorn's ears pricked as she recognized Streamstar's voice, and the ThunderClan leader padded from what seemed like nowhere, until she stood before Shadenight. "What are you doing in our territory, Shadenight?" the leader asked.

"Making it your second home?" Applefur sneered.

Shadenight hesitated for a moment. "Something like that." She stepped towards Streamstar, and dipped her head in respect. "I'd like to ask if I may join ThunderClan."

* * *

**I hope you liked. If you review THIS chapter, you can all get a Shadenight plushie. What, you don't want one? But you could give it to your dog to rip to pieces!** **Oh, and if you review in the next 2 minutes, I'll also throw in a Runningstar plushie and a Spottedstar plushie!** **You're dog needs chew toys. Remember that. **


	32. Chapter 31

* * *

**Wow! I got** **a lot of reviews in such a short period of time. Thanks everyone! **

**Rabbitstorm** **- Yes. I give you permission to give it to your cat. **

**Daklotles85- I love long reviews! They make me smile! I command you to make more long reviews:) As for the names...you know what...yeah! Woud you like to name one of the kits? Any gender you wish - just because you thought of the idea!**

**Pearl.H.Sweden- Ebonypaw is fun! I've already thought of her full name! YAY!**

**Well, thank you ALL for reviewing! And please - as Daklotles pointed out, I need names. For both Applefur's and Sandpelt's kits. (I already have names picked out for Spottedstar's.) I promise you that I'll try to use the name! (However, since Daklotles decided to give me the idea, her name is a shoe-in pick!)**

**Thanks for reviewing, all!**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Okay, Morningpaw," Blackshadow eyed his young apprentice carefully. "Stay right here." He flicked his tail at the Owl Tree, referring to that as the 'here' she must stay at.

"Uh…okay," Morningpaw purred, she settled herself down in the tree's shadow, and blinked curiously, as Blackshadow turned to leave. "Where are you going, Blackshadow?"

Blackshadow sighed. He felt guilty about leaving Morningpaw on their first day of being out together as mentor and apprentice…but he had already shown her most of the territory. Now, he had to go and teach Thorntail a lesson of _respect._ "I have to go erm…'Speak' to Thorntail about something," he answered. Before Morningpaw could ask about what, Blackshadow slithered off – following the gray cat's scent.

It wasn't long until he found the storm-colored cat by SunningRocks – for an instant Blackshadow thought that Thorntail was sneaking off to meet Shadenight…because her scent was fairly fresh, but he soon rested his eyes on his friend – and was relieved to see that he was arguing with Badgerclaw about which prey tasted better –robins, or squirrels…Thorntail defending the robin's taste.

_Warriors don't have enough to do._

"Thorntail," Blackshadow called, interrupting the argument. Thorntail looked over to him, startled. "I want to speak to you,"

Thorntail excused himself, and trotted over to Blackshadow. The night-colored ThunderClan warrior flicked his tail, and led Thorntail away, so they would be out of ear-shot and sight, of the beady-eyed ThunderClan warrior, Badgerclaw.

"What?" Thorntail yawned, settling himself down. "You okay, Blackshadow?"

_No! It was not okay!_ To prove this point, Blackshadow swiped his claws across Thorntail's face – the shock making Thorntail flop down onto his side. Blackshadow hissed furiously, and threw himself on top of the former-RiverClan cat.

"That's for making Rosethorn wait so long," Blackshadow hissed, getting off of his friends as quickly as he had pounced. Thorntail was staring at him with a mutinous gaze, so Blackshadow went on quickly, "I don't really give three mouse-tails who you consider your mate, Thorntail," he growled, "But don't make Rosethorn sad. If you're done with her – tell her. And if you still want to be with her – cut your ties from this Nightshade cat!"

"Shadenight," Thorntail corrected, flicking some of the blood that Blackshadow had revealed off of his face.

"Whatever," Blackshadow snapped. "If you use Rosethorn like you used some other cats in the past, I swear by StarClan that…I'll hurt you!" That was the biggest threat Blackshadow could muster.

Thorntail shook his head once more- sending scarlet flecks soaring through the sky, and slowly got to his paws. Blackshadow half-expected his Clanmate to lunge at him, but instead, Thorntail let out a purr of amusement.

"I'll let you go this time, Blackshadow," he growled. "But next time, don't claw someone unless there's a good reason." Blackshadow was about to point out that he had a very good reason to claw Thorntail, but the gray cat went on, "I like Rosethorn – Blackshadow, I do. As for Shadenight…" Thorntail shrugged, clearly not thinking that this was a matter to discuss for long. "She's in RiverClan. Not much can happen between us,"

Rage pulsated through Blackshadow. "Like the Warrior Code has stopped you before!" he snapped. "No matter who you choose, the Warrior Code is broken! So you can't possibly say that you won't go to Shadenight just because she's in RiverClan!" Blackshadow shook his head. "I know you Thorntail!"

"So do I," Thorntail answered cheekily. Blackshadow was about to slash him again, and Thorntail must've sensed it, because he added, "Trust me. Shadenight and I…are over."

Blackshadow was about to comment on that, but Thorntail went on. "You know, Blackshadow…Shadenight wasn't exactly…my mate. She was Graywhisker's."

Blackshadow forced himself to widen his amber eyes in mock-surprise. Rosethorn had told him this already, when she had been waiting under the Owl Tree – he reminded himself that Morningpaw was doing the same thing.

Blackshadow wasn't sure what to say for a few moments. Finally, it hit him. He would search for the truth, whilst pretending to just be curious. He'd find out for Rosethorn what happened to Thorntail's brother.

"Graywhisker…?" Blackshadow echoed the name as if it were a foreign tongue. "You mean your brother that died?"

Thorntail nodded absent-mindedly it seemed, and Blackshadow pressed on. "How'd your brother die?"

Thorntail hesitated for a moment, before mewing, "Suicide." He flicked his tail north, and explained, "It was at the Thunderpath. He saw a monster coming…and ran straight into it."

"On purpose?"

"Yeah."

Blackshadow narrowed his eyes. "Why would he kill himself?"

Thorntail hesitated once more – something Blackshadow had never known him to do. Finally, he answered, "A sudden adolescent impulse." Blackshadow looked at him, startled, and Thorntail let out a purr. "At least…that's what Blueherb, the RiverClan medicine cat, told me."

"Oh…" Blackshadow mumbled, realization slashing at him like an enemy's claw. "No wonder Rosethorn worries so much about you…I think she mentioned before that she was worried about your health – your nerves, or something."

Thorntail shrugged, and was silent for a moment, as if deep in thought. Blackshadow curled his tail, waiting for the smoky-gray tom to answer him – maybe confirm Rosethorn's suspicions, or call her a mouse-brain for worrying or something. Instead, Thorntail mewed, "Rosethorn speaks to you about a lot of things."

Blackshadow stumbled back, as Thorntail leveled his blue gaze with Blackshadow's amber. "She depends on you." Blackshadow shivered. There was something in Thorntail's words – something hidden – that he didn't like. How much did Thorntail think Rosethorn told him?

"Don't…don't be a mouse-brain!" Blackshadow snapped, deciding to take Thorntail's words as jealousy. "I'm just there if she needs a cat to talk to – that's all. You know, one that's not as violent as you or Applefur." Blackshadow sighed. "I'm one of the good cats," he explained. Thorntail shrugged his shoulders, as if the matter didn't really matter to him at all. "You know…" Blackshadow decided to defend his and Rosethorn's friendship, "I had a lot of siblings. I was the oldest…I looked after them 'cause my mother – Flowertail…" Blackshadow noticed that Thorntail pricked his ears as Blackshadow mentioned his mother. Was it really that surprising, that his mother was the young-looking tabby queen? "She had been a little grieving when we were born, because her first mate, my father, Vibrantheart, died before I – or my siblings were born. In other words, I've learned how to take care of cats." Blackshadow let out a purr. "It comes naturally. I'm not trying to invade your territory with Rosethorn."

"Your siblings are lucky," Thorntail murmured, possibly not listening to the last few words Blackshadow had uttered, "To have a big brother like you."

Blackshadow flashed his friend a glance, curious to what Thorntail meant.

"My brother had it bad," Thorntail explained, "Not only did I not look after him…but I stole his mate. And then…to top it off…the way he died…" Thorntail shook his head. "Theirs is no way that Shadenight and I could've gone on after that. We couldn't have pretended that there was nothing wrong with our relationship."

Blackshadow opened his mouth to answer, but a loud yowl interrupted him. Instantly he pinpointed the location of the screech. Without even exchanging a glance, the two ThunderClan cats rushed back over to SunningRocks, side by side.

At first, Blackshadow could see no cats in the whole expanse of the area that they called SunningRocks – besides himself and Thorntail – but thankfully, Thorntail had a sharper eye, and quickly jerked his head over to the river.

Blackshadow followed the gray cat's gaze, and his eyes widened when he saw two young cats on the river – the frozen, river.

Neither one of them seemed to be hurt, but curious to what the yowl was, Blackshadow padded over to them, and as he got closer he noticed that one of the cats was Morningpaw – his apprentice who he had specifically ordered to stay at the Owl Tree. The other was a brown tabby tom that he knew was Beakpaw, Shrewtail's son.

"What in the name of StarClan are you two doing?" Blackshadow hissed, blissfully aware that as he stood on the edge of the frozen river, he was, in fact, in RiverClan territory. He rested his amber gaze on his tortoise-shell apprentice. "And thought I told you to stay by the Owl Tree!"

Morningpaw was panting – Blackshadow just noticed that she was – far too heavily to answer, so her companion, Beakpaw, answered for her.

"I saw Morningpaw run out onto the ice, and I thought it was dangerous, so I came to get her." He flicked his tail a few tail-lengths away, where Blackshadow noticed that there was a large break in the ice, revealing freezing water below. "Luckily I did," Beakpaw put in, "It broke where she was standing, and I grabbed her scruff to keep her from falling in."

Blackshadow sighed at his apprentice's stupidity. He was grateful for Beakpaw's help, but he didn't comment on the young tom's heroism quite yet. "Morningpaw," he hissed, "What were you thinking? If Beakpaw wasn't here, you could've been killed!"

Morningpaw finally was able to answer, "I saw a mouse!" she explained. "Its leaf-bare, and I thought you would be proud if I caught some prey on my first day as an apprentice with prey so scarce,"

"I wouldn't be so proud if you were dead," Blackshadow snapped. "I ordered you to stay by the Owl Tree. When your mentor gives you an order, Morningpaw, you follow it!" At Blackshadow's harsh words, Morningpaw flattened her ears against her head, and shuffled her paws. The black tom sighed. "Morningpaw," he meowed, "I want you to come over back over here – slowly," he stressed. "And step lightly. The ice your standing on is clearly thin." He glanced at Beakpaw, who also happened to be his half-brother. Pride surged through him, as he noticed that his younger sibling had saved another apprentice's life on his first day of training. "You too, Beakpaw," he ordered. Almost in the exact heart-beat that Blackshadow gave the order, the two young cats slowly stepped safely off of the ice.

Blackshadow eyed the two young cats carefully, before meowing, "Beakpaw, thank you." His words were simple, but Beakpaw's eyes shown with pride, and Blackshadow let out a purr. "Where's your mentor – Badgerclaw?" Blackshadow asked. "You should go find him, Beakpaw."

"He told me to try hunting…" Beakpaw explained where his mentor was in a soft mew – as if Blackshadow had actually cared – before running off to find his mentor.

Blackshadow turned on Morningpaw, his pride for Beakpaw instantly turning into shame as he gazed at her. She was his apprentice – and he had given her a simple order to stay at the Owl Tree! He hadn't been gone very long at all! "Beakpaw couldn't have started out his apprenticeship better," Blackshadow snarled, curling his upper lip, "But Morningpaw, unless you happened to _actually_ die today, I don't think you could've have started out worse!" Morningpaw opened her mouth to defend herself, but Blackshadow gave her no time. "We're in RiverClan territory, Morningpaw! You broke the Warrior Code! When they send out their patrols, they are going to scent ThunderClan. I doubt that they're going to be too pleased about that!"

"In speaking of RiverClan," Thorntail mused – startling Blackshadow. He had forgotten the gray cat was there, "We should probably get out of their territory before they do send that patrol you mentioned, and not only _scent _us – but _see_ us."

Blackshadow couldn't argue with Thorntail's logic there. "You're right," he sighed, giving his friend a nod. To Morningpaw, he added, "Let's go back to camp,"

Morningpaw's green eyes shot open in surprise. "But you said you'd teach me how to fight today!" she whined.

"And _you_ said you'd stay by the Owl Tree." Blackshadow pointed out, as he started to jog out of RiverClan territory – well aware that Thorntail and Morningpaw were behind him. "Funny, we_ both_ lied."

Morningpaw had no answer to that, and Blackshadow took it as a reason to continue. "But don't worry Morningpaw – I'm sure we'll find some bedding for you to clean back at camp. Swiftfoot would _love _for you to clean his den." He waited for a response, and once again Morningpaw gave none. Curious to what in the name of StarClan she was doing, he flashed a glance behind him.

It suddenly made sense.

"Thorntail!" he hissed. "Stop flirting with my apprentice!"

…

Rosethorn's eyes widened, shocked. Shadenight wanted to…join the Clan? Why would she want to do that? As if she couldn't guess! Thorntail!

She flashed a glance at her mother, Streamstar, curious to what the ThunderClan leader would do.

She was surprised to see that Streamstar looked almost as shocked as Rosethorn had felt when earlier that day Ebonypaw had started to sing a small lullaby to the herbs as she stored them away.

Streamstar finally seemed to be able to speak. And she uttered the words Rosethorn had been thinking: "What in the name of StarClan has gotten into your_ twisted_ little mind?"

"Join the Clan?" Shrewtail – the cat who had found Shadenight on their territory – echoed, shocked. "Why?"

"Well…" Shadenight drawled, "RiverClan isn't a home to me anymore." The ThunderClan cats all looked at her doubtfully, so she quickly went on. "They've...let in a few cats that shouldn't have been." Rosethorn knew that Shadenight was referring to Rinoa and Tawnyleaf – the two cats she had mentioned in her endless tidal wave of news she had given to Thorntail in the Forest of Reeds.

"Well," Shrewtail pointed out, "If we let you in, we'll be doing just what RiverClan had."

Rosethorn flicked her ears in agreement, and she heard Applefur beside her let out a soft purr. Suddenly, the medicine cat was aware that most of the ThunderClan cats had gathered around the interesting scene.

"I say we let her join," Rosethorn was startled when she heard a voice speak up. Curious to whom it was, she scanned the mass of ThunderClan cats, and suddenly rested her gaze on Swiftfoot, the former ThunderClan deputy. His eyes were sparkling as he gazed at the beautiful Shadenight.

"Swiftfoot," Streamstar meowed, "Why do you say that?"

Swiftfoot hesitated for a moment, before answering, "Let's face it…ThunderClan has strong warriors…but uh…some of them happen to be…uh… …" he left some of the sentence in the air, but most of the ThunderClan cats understood. _Some of them happen to be dead. _

"And Shadenight is a strong beautiful…lovely…intelligent-looking young she-cat." Rosethorn narrowed her eyes – Swiftfoot seemed awfully interested in the RiverClan cat. "She could be useful to ThunderClan." Swiftfoot's eyes lit up, as if he just thought of an idea. "And until she gains our trust she could stay with me in the Elder's den." To Shadenight he added, "I have it all to myself."

Rosethorn sighed. Swiftfoot already had a mate – a pregnant mate, who also happened to be the Clan deputy, Sandpelt. Why was he flirting with Shadenight?

"Wow," Applefur breathed into her ear, "Toms see a pretty cat and they go crazy,"

Rosethorn grunted agreement.

Streamstar looked hesitant, and before she could utter the words – that Rosethorn predicted she would say – 'I shall discuss this with my senior warriors' Sandpelt, rushed to stand by the silver leader's side.

"Streamstar," Sandpelt offered, "I'll lead her around the territory, if you like." Streamstar looked startled that Sandpelt would be so optimistic and excited about the cat joining, and Rosethorn was wondering the same thing until the deputy continued, "I'll lead her off a cliff first." She flashed a glare at both Swiftfoot, and Shadenight. Rosethorn understood instantly. Shadenight was threatening her right to the young-ThunderClan elder. "RiverClan cats and ThunderClan cats _don't_ mix." Sandpelt growled.

"I volunteer," Applefur yowled out, "To help lead Shadenight off of a cliff."

"Oh! Me too!" Icepelt's hard-edged voice could clearly be heard in Rosethorn's ears.

Rosethorn let out a sigh of relief. No cat seemed thrilled to have Shadenight in the Clan – except for Swiftfoot, who wanted her in the Clan for reasons that were all his own.

"Wait!" Onepaw, Shrewtail's apprentice, a young, brown tom, called out. He padded over to stand beside Shadenight. "I say we let her stay. Think of all the secrets of RiverClan she could tell us,"

"Think of all the secrets of ThunderClan she could tell_ them_," Sandpelt snapped. Suddenly, Sandpelt's eyes lit up, as if a brilliant idea had struck her right then and there. "Wait, I changed my mind, Streamstar." The tawny-colored deputy meowed. "I say we let her join _StarClan_."

"I second that notion." Applefur mewed firmly.

Rosethorn blinked. It seemed that most of the toms in the Clan wanted Shadenight to stay- possibly because they wanted a mate - while all the she-cats were yowling for Shadenight to go back to where she belonged, jealousy taking heart.

Shadenight let out a purr of amusement, and shuffled her paws. "Don't worry, Sandpelt. I wouldn't ever dream of stealing Swiftfoot from you."

"Why not?" Rosethorn heard Swiftfoot's and Sandpelt's voice intermingle with one another – Swiftfoot sounding disappointed, and Sandpelt sounding insulted.

"Well…" Shadenight let out a chuckle. "It's clear that you love him. I would _never _break up true love." Though she was speaking to Sandpelt, she was staring Rosethorn right into the eyes. "I can tell that you love him, because of how you are willing to fight for him. Only a piece of _fox-dung_ would keep two cats in love apart."

As ThunderClan continued to yowl out their opinions – as if Streamstar who looked like she was too busy playing with a kitten's moss ball at her paws to listen or care about them – Rosethorn couldn't help but feel a shiver crawl down her spine like a thousand spiders. What did Shadenight mean by that? Shadenight was the one breaking up true love – what Rosethorn and Thorntail had! Then it hit Rosethorn, like the monster had hit Graywhisker on the Thunderpath. Shadenight was saying that Rosethorn was the piece of fox-dung who was keeping Shadenight and Thorntail apart!

Applefur must've made the same connection, because she noticed that the queen's muscles bunched together, as if ready to pounce.

"Enough of this," Streamstar looked up from her intriguing ball of moss, and suddenly was taking the lead of the Clan again. "I will discuss this matter with my senior warriors," she growled, nodding at Sandpelt, Icepelt, and Shrewtail. Rosethorn knew that Badgerclaw was one of the senior warriors as well, but he was out training his apprentice, Beakpaw. "Until we make our decision, Shadenight will be guarded outside of the camp."

"I'll do it," Applefur volunteered instantly. And without Rosethorn's consent, Applefur also mewed, "Rosethorn will too."

Rosethorn flattened her ears. She had never said that she would! However, she didn't snap at Applefur – her friend was only trying to protect her and Thorntail's love.

Streamstar hesitated, as if unsure if that was a wise decision – a pregnant queen and the medicine cat. However, Sandpelt was quick to advise her leader, "Let them go," she growled. "Applefur will fight with great strength if worse comes to worse – both for her kits, and the right to her mate. And Rosethorn…" Sandpelt shrugged. "Let the medicine cat go. Most of the Warriors are out training their apprentices – we need some strong cats to stay behind at camp."

At this, the ThunderClan leader finally gave the veto to the two friends – which Rosethorn found quite surprising. Streamstar usually seemed determined to keep queens and Rosethorn confined to the camp for their entire lives.

"We'll take her to SunningRocks," Applefur meowed thoughtfully. "That way it won't be as much trouble to send her off to RiverClan territory."

Rosethorn knew that it was really so they could yowl and screech, without being heard back at camp.

"Fine," Streamstar meowed flashing the two ginger she-cats worried looks. "Go,"

Applefur wasted no time in taking off towards Shadenight, and Rosethorn had to run to catch up.

"This is great, Rosethorn!" Applefur hissed in her ear. "Now we can finally show her with whom Thorntail belongs!"

Rosethorn mumbled an agreement. Yes…but if Thorntail really loved Shadenight…then did she really have any right to hold him back?

…

Rosethorn glanced at the snow-layered earth that she was thumping through, and let out a sigh. So far, the trip to SunningRocks with Shadenight had been silent. Though, Rosethorn knew that the fight would break out a little before they got the stretch of land, to make sure that they were not heard by any cat. Shadenight wouldn't want anyone to know about her crush on Thorntail, because then the Clan would almost definitely shun her, Applefur wouldn't want to ruin Rosethorn's reputation as a medicine cat, and Rosethorn wasn't sure if she wanted to argue anyways.

She looked up from the white powder, and glanced at Shadenight, who was following Applefur with her tail was held high in the air.

She couldn't deny Shadenight's beauty. Especially in Leaf-Bare, where her dark fur contrasted with the snow just perfectly.

Suddenly, Applefur stumbled to halt, and Rosethorn did as well – as did Shadenight. Rosethorn knew that the fight was about to break out – they were just a few tail-lengths from the dip in the earth that would become SunningRocks. They weren't going in SunningRocks, she assumed, because there could quite possibly be cats in there. But they were far enough from camp to not be heard from their Clanmates – to their knowledge, at least.

"Alright, Shadenight," Applefur hissed, unsheathing her claws, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Joining ThunderClan," Shadenight purred. "I planned it just right – RiverClan probably doesn't even know that I'm gone yet." Applefur's icy glare probably told the RiverClan she-cat that that wasn't the answer she was looking for, so Shadenight went on. "I'm here to see Thorntail. Is that a problem?"

Rosethorn felt her eyes cloud with hate.

Rosethorn wanted to yowl out insults to Shadenight, but she wasn't an expert at it, and Shadenight would probably have her running back to camp in a heart-beat, she seemed talented. Luckily for Rosethorn, Applefur seemed to be ThunderClan's champion at arguments.

"I don't know what you and Thorntail had in the past," Applefur hissed, "But he's Rosethorn's mate now! Why don't you stop trying to stir things up?" Rosethorn flattened her ears, not sure if Applefur should've given out that bit of information about her and Thorntail – but then…Shadenight had seemed to already know, and what's more, ThunderClan would believe Applefur's word over Shadenight's that Rosethorn was indeed, a pure medicine cat. Applefur was a good liar too.

However, Applefur's words didn't seem to cut into Shadenight at all, and instead she let out a purr of amusement. "I'm not trying to stir things up…" she meowed, "It's funny that you're getting all worked up just because a friend from his apprenticeship wants to be in the same Clan as him." Shadenight shrugged. "Since you're getting all worked up about it…maybe things aren't going to well with that medicine cat."

Applefur snapped. Shadenight's words still hung in the air, as the dark ginger queen threw herself at the RiverClan cat – throwing Shadenight off guard. Applefur lifted a claw into the air, most likely to slash it across Shadenight's face, but before she could do that Rosethorn rushed forward, and knocked her friend off of her – and since Applefur was so persistent, in the end she was forced to sit on the queen to keep her from killing Shadenight.

"Let me go, Rosethorn!" Applefur hissed. "I'll claw some sense into her! Heck, I'll kill her! We'll just tell Streamstar that she attacked us, and we were forced to resort to killing!"

"Applefur, you're starting to act like Thorntail." Rosethorn hissed,

"Well…" Applefur meowed, "I promised myself to protect you – just like he promised you he would."

Rosethorn let out a purr at Applefur's words, but her amusement was cut short, as Shadenight let out a hiss – forcing Rosethorn to turn her attention onto her.

"What…what do you mean, 'Thorntail said he would protect you'?" the black cat hissed furiously. "He couldn't have said that!" Rosethorn blinked, curious to why Shadenight was freaking out about that, but Shadenight was quick to explain, "He promised me that! He promised me first!"

Before Rosethorn could question what Shadenight was doing, the RiverClan cat lunged at her – knocking her off of Applefur with one swift movement.

"Take it back!" Shadenight hissed, digging her front claws into Rosethorn's neck. Rosethorn let out a gasp of pain, and tried to push the cat off of her, but jealous cat was stronger than she looked under her beautiful coat. "Thorntail would never promise you that! Ever!"

Rosethorn let out a ferocious hiss – enough was enough. She unsheathed her front claws, and instinctively dug them into Shadenight's shoulders. The black cat let out a yowl of agony, and instantly retreated off of her.

Shadenight had more or less fallen onto the ground – which Rosethorn didn't understand, since she hadn't hurt the legs…when she noticed that she had dug her claws into Shadenight's shoulders further than she had thought, and blood was coming out of them uncontrollably.

She was about to apologize, when a cracking tom's voice cried out from just fox-lengths away.

"Shadenight!"

The voice belonged to Thorntail, who, alone, scurried over to her quicker than a WindClan cat chasing a rabbit.

The gray tom bent down next to Shadenight, and Rosethorn closed her eyes pained. _Thorntail had made his choice._

Rosethorn eyed Shadenight's shoulders again. "I…I'm…sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to-" Shadenight cut her off sharply. "No you're not!" the black cat snapped. "You did it on purpose…you…you act all nice and sweet in front of Thorntail, but that's not how you are at all."

Rosethorn's eyes widened. How in the name of StarClan could Shadenight have blamed this on her? Shadenight was the one who had attacked_ her_.

"I hate you!" Shadenight screeched, staring up at Rosethorn with eyes filled with blue fire.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Rosethorn was startled to hear that it was Thorntail who snapped at the pretty cat, and…it was Thorntail who scraped his claws down Shadenight's face.

Shadenight didn't seem to be able to believe it either, because she just stared at Thorntail, her blue eyes wide.

"Apologize to Rosethorn," Thorntail ordered sharply. Shadenight muttered something that might've been an apology, but Thorntail flashed the cat a furious glance. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Thorntail helped Shadenight to her paws, while telling her, "Don't come around here, Shadenight. It's starting to irritate me."

Rosethorn blinked. She should be happy that Thorntail was rejecting the RiverClan cat, she knew…but…

"Oh…" Shadenight's voice was cracking with sorrow. "I…I see…sorry to be…troublesome."

Rosethorn narrowed her eyes. Something about Shadenight's voice was disturbing her. However, she pushed it out of her mind. Shadenight had no reason to stay in ThunderClan now – Thorntail had rejected her…without even knowing her goal!

"We'll escort you to SunningRocks, and you can go on your way," Applefur meowed coldly, and without waiting for an answer, the queen started to trudge off.

Shadenight got to her paws and started to slowly follow the ginger-colored cat, and Thorntail twitched his whiskers, before turning to Rosethorn. "Let's go," he purred, flicking his tail. Rosethorn grunted, and trotted over to him.

…

Thorntail sat down on his haunches beside Rosethorn and Applefur in SunningRocks, as the three cats watched Shadenight go on home.

"Well, _she's_ out of our fur," Applefur purred cheerfully, and Thorntail turned to her and meowed an agreement. "Hey, Rosethorn, how about when we get back to camp, we show Ebonypaw how to make that one sweet mixture- you know, the one that doesn't do anything, but makes the nursery smell nice?"

Rosethorn was only half-listening to her friend. She couldn't take her eyes off of Shadenight. She wasn't…going in the direction of the Stepping Stones, which would be the safest thing to… No…instead she was walking right onto the…

"Thorntail!" Rosethorn couldn't help but yowl. "Shadenight's walking right onto the ice!"

Thorntail blinked, surprised, but after that heartbeat's thought, he started to cross the border of RiverClan, straight to the River.

_Why was he so worried?_ Rosethorn couldn't help but wonder. She had just thought it was odd that Shadenight was taking a potentially dangerous way…

Rosethorn, curious, leapt to her paws and pounded after her mate, leaving a very confused Applefur.

She stumbled to a halt beside the ice-river, and instead called out, "Shadenight! It's dangerous!"

Thorntail stood beside her, though he didn't bother to yowl out any warnings. Suddenly his eyes widened with understanding. "She knows it's dangerous!" he meowed, sounding hysterical. "She's trying to…oh StarClan, no!"

As if Thorntail had trained for it his whole life, he skidded onto the ice, and ran towards Shadenight faster then Rosethorn had ever seen him run… Could he honestly say that he had no feelings for Shadenight?

She watched, struck by horror, as the ice under Shadenight's paws broke, sending the she-cat into the dark depths of the freezing water…

Rosethorn closed her eyes, not wanting to watch Shadenight freeze to death…but slowly opened them, when she heard no 'Oh my gosh, she's dead' from Thorntail or Applefur.

Thorntail must've been faster than she had thought, because miraculously he had caught Shadenight's scruff right before she tumbled to her death. Still holding onto the scruff of her neck as if for dear life, he slowly started to drag Shadenight back to the shore, beside Rosethorn.

"What in the name of StarClan were you doing?" Thorntail gasped. "Why'd you do that?"

Shadenight's voice was a cracked whisper, "Because I may as well be dead, if I can't be with you Thorntail….Graywhisker's gone, and now I'm losing you too." Shadenight closed her ice-blue eyes, and let out a pitiful wail of sorrow. "I can't take that! I can't go on living, without you Thorntail!"


	33. Chapter 32

**I'd like to thank the Fanfiction writer Sushifishie for helping me out a tad with this chap.**

**Once again, sorry for the inquality of this chapter - once again, I think I might be dishing them out a tad fast...-sniffle- **

**Daklotles85- I choose...the name...Baykit! Thanks for your long reviews - continue with them! I love long reviews almost as I love Tigerstar...and I LOVE Tigerstar. Trustie me. **

**Swanfeather- Flamekit? I love that name, but there is a character - Flamesoul - that already has that beginning name. I'd like to keep the names in a wide variety. I love the name though! Oh, and Petalkit...I like that name lots! **

**Pearl.H.Sweden- Thankies for the namies!**

**Oceanwind- I might...one day. But I won't lie to you - it won't be for a while...**

**Anyways, thank you all for reviewing! If you review this time, you will receive a Graywhisker plushie! Okay, so it looks a lot like Thorntail - exactly like the Thorntail plushie - but I haven't given a Thorntail plushie, so...if you want a Thorntail plushie...pretend that Graywhisker is Thorntail! YAY! **

**

* * *

**

Shadenight dug her dark muzzle into Thorntail's chest – and for once, the gray tom didn't shove her away. Applefur let out a soft hiss of fury, and muttered something in Rosethorn's ear but she paid no attention. Shadenight's words kept ringing in the medicine cat's mind, 'I'd rather die…I can't stand to lose you.'

Rosethorn recalled the incident that had happened just a few heart-beats ago. Shadenight stepping out onto the frozen river…clearly hoping that it would break, and send her to her death. And then Thorntail had run after her…and grabbed her scruff just before…

_'How could she do that?!,'_ Rosethorn thought, enraged. _'One false move…and they both…'_ she shivered, thinking of seeing Thorntail disappear under the ice along with Shadenight. Shadenight could've taken Thorntail along with her!

_'Oh, StarClan,'_ Rosethorn thought, _'I'm afraid.'_

Thorntail's blue eyes were concerned as he gazed at his former mate. Rosethorn at first thought that he was just worried that as soon as he left her side she'd leap to her paws and kill herself, but then the pungent scent of blood entered her nostrils.

"She's bleeding," Thorntail spoke the obvious, and pointed with his muzzle at Shadenight's leg. Rosethorn wondered for a flash how she could have cut herself – but then she figured that when the ice broke, a jagged piece had scraped across Shadenight's leg.

"Rosethorn," Thorntail meowed suddenly, "Can you treat it?" Before Rosethorn could answer, he went on, "I smell RiverClan nearby. I bet they could help Shadenight home…I'll go meet them,"

Rosethorn sniffed the air as well, and realized that Thorntail was correct. For an instant she thought that there were enemy cats on ThunderClan territory, but then realized that the wind was_ coming_ from RiverClan territory – and they were just scenting a nearby patrol that was not in fact on ThunderClan territory.

Rosethorn confirmed that she could Shadenight's wound, and Thorntail rushed off, and the medicine cat felt a pang. Thorntail was so worried about Shadenight – it was painstakingly obvious. First he risks his life for her, then he run off to find her Clanmates.

Rosethorn flickered her gaze away from the gray cat, and examined Shadenight's leg more closely. She would might need cobwebs to stop the bleeding – however, cobwebs were the few and far between in Leaf-bare…and the camp, where Rosethorn kept her stocks, was far off. Luckily, however, the bleeding was starting to slow because of the cold, and might be able to get off with a few licks.

Rosethorn did just that, though her instinct screamed at her to just let Shadenight bleed – and she thought that Applefur might've been literally yowling it, but she ignored both her inner voice, and the outer voice of her friend. She was a medicine cat – it was her StarClan given duty to help cats in all Clans.

"You must think that I'm a piece of fox-dung," Shadenight meowed, as Rosethorn began to treat the injury, "And wish that I've never come here. But…you don't know what I've been through."

Rosethorn stopped licking, not only because the wound had been such that it didn't need much, and because she was listening intently to the RiverClan cat.

"I've been waiting this whole time to see Thorntail again," Shadenight explained, "To be with him again. Rosethorn, I've dreamed of the time when I would since long before you two were…mates…and possibly since long before you two even met!"

Applefur let out a ferocious hiss at this – as if her own mate was the one Shadenight was coming in towards. Rosethorn herself just flicked her gaze down at her own paws.

"If…if only Graywhisker was still here," Shadenight choked out, "Thorntail and my relationship never would've ended! So…" Shadenight's blue eyes became round, and pleading, and Rosethorn felt some sort of motherly instinct to wrap herself around Shadenight and give her a lick on the ear, as though Shadenight was some newborn kit – though Rosethorn chased the thought away. "Please, please give Thorntail back to me!" Shadenight pleaded. Rosethorn wanted to answer, but Shadenight went on, her voice thick with sorrow, "You know why I first became a medicine cat, Rosethorn?" she asked, and before Rosethorn could answer, she explained, "Because once Thorntail left…toms started to lust after me! I wanted them to stop…I wanted to remain pure for when Thorntail and I met again in StarClan – I was going to be his and only his!" Shadenight sniffed. "Give him back!" she begged.

Rosethorn felt Applefur's eyes dig into her crimson fur like fangs, but she attempted to ignore them – for she knew that what she was about to say would disappoint her friend. "I…I…don't…" Rosethorn began, but instantly pivoted her sentence, and changed it to another, "It's not like I'm holding…Thorntail's tail in my teeth to keep him back…" Rosethorn meowed, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm just with him, because I love him." She pointed out truthfully. She stared into Shadenight's longing eyes, and she knew that they both wanted the same thing – Rosethorn didn't want to leave Thorntail's side…and neither did Shadenight.

"I don't really think…giving him back or not is my decision," Rosethorn went on, and as she uttered the words, Applefur let out a furious hiss. _'Oh, Applefur…I want to stay with him forever…but I can't…hold him back…'_ she thought hopelessly.

As Rosethorn finished, Shadenight's eyes widened even more so, with that warm feeling of hope. "So…so you don't mind if I'm in love with Thorntail?" Shadenight choked out, and Rosethorn forced herself to shake her head, and Shadenight continued, "You wouldn't mind…if I saw him again?"

"I…I don't have the right to be," Rosethorn meowed truthfully. Shadenight's eyes suddenly filled with a mixture of sorrow and joy, and Rosethorn begged her silently in her mind_, 'Please don't look at me like that!'_ She expected the black cat to say something, and when she didn't, Rosethorn couldn't help but beg in her mind, _'Don't make _me_ say more!' _but since Shadenight was so quiet – and clearly expecting an answer…Rosethorn forced herself to go on, "Thorntail's the one who has to decide," she finished firmly.

Shadenight's gaze softened, and suddenly clouded with a memory. "Oh…" the RiverClan cat mewed softly. "I _knew_ you reminded me of someone! You remind me of Graywhisker."

Rosethorn's eyes widened.

"…Graywhisker said the same thing," Shadenight choked out, "When I told him that I liked Thorntail…He said, 'It's your right to like whoever you want to…I don't have a right to blame you,'" Shadenight let out a pitiful mew as she finished her quote. "Graywhisker said that he'd forgive me…but now he's dead."

Shadenight was silent for a moment, when suddenly her eyes clouded with a realization, "You're not going to die too, are you?" she asked Rosethorn. "Please…Please don't do anything like that," Shadenight begged, "Or Thorntail will just go away again! He'll leave me and go away!"

Rosethorn's blue orbs rounded as Shadenight's words hit her, but before she could answer Shadenight, she heard Thorntail meow, "Over there," and fresh RiverClan scent – other than Shadenight – hovered in the air. Instantly Rosethorn realized that the patrol Thorntail had sought for had arrived, and she flashed her gaze over to them.

No…flashed her gaze to _her_. Not _them_. Apparently, Thorntail could only find one of Shadenight's Clanmates – a pretty tan tabby she-cat.

"Mother!" it was Shadenight who let out the surprised mew, and Rosethorn blinked, and looked at the RiverClan cat more closely. She never would've guessed by looking at the cat Shadenight had just called her matriarch that they were kin – not at first glance. However, once she examined the cat more closely, she realized that their build was almost exactly the same – and what's more, the cat's eyes were the exact shade of blue that Shadenight held in her blue orbs. The main difference was their pelts – Shadenight's fur was as black as the river was wet, while her mother held a tan-colored coat.

"This is Listeningecho," Thorntail explained, nodding at Shadenight's mother. "She can help Shadenight get back to the RiverClan camp, _while we can go home_," he emphasized the last sentence; as if he had to make it clear to Shadenight that they weren't crossing the boundaries to be with her.

"Shadenight, are you okay?" Rosethorn had been about to meow a greeting to Listeningecho, but she didn't seem to give a mouse-tail about the ThunderClan cats, and had her eyes fixed on Shadenight as she asked her daughter the question.

"I'm fine, Mother." Shadenight mumbled, struggling to her paws. "Thorntail protected me."

Listeningecho flashed a glance at Thorntail. "Oh…Thorntail…" she murmured softly, "How are you?"

"Dandy," Thorntail answered an edge in his tone. Rosethorn could tell that he was eager to get home.

"That's good," Listeningecho answered, and Rosethorn noticed that her voice was strained. Why were Thorntail and Listeningecho being so formal, and so unfriendly to one another? Usually, when Thorntail was with RiverClan cats he seemed even freer than he was with his own Clan – like he had been with Puddlespots, Speedtail, and Owlpelt.

"Thanks for helping my daughter," Listeningecho meowed, as she padded towards her Clanmate. "Let's go, Shadenight."

"I'll escort you to the border," Applefur meowed, leaping to her paws and trotting over towards them. Rosethorn half-expected the RiverClan cats to object, but neither of them did. However, Shadenight did pause before following Applefur and her mother, and stared at Thorntail, "I'll see you again, right Thorntail?"

The gray cat didn't answer, and Rosethorn felt his fur touched hers as he settled himself down beside her.

"Thorntail…" Shadenight's voice was a pitiful mew, and when Thorntail still didn't answer, she snapped – colder – "Thorntail, Rosethorn's just a convenient partner for you – I know it! She's quiet, and never gets mad…But that's not a mate! That's…that's just a she-cat who likes to sleep around!" Rosethorn's eyes widened at how harsh Shadenight's words were, and she felt Thorntail stiffen beside her. Applefur left Listeningecho's side and rushed over to the black cat, and snapped something that Rosethorn couldn't hear – though it must've been threatening because Shadenight let out a startled squeak, and instantly charged ahead to go with her mother, Applefur hesitated before chasing after them, and meowed to her two Clanmates, "You two can go back to camp without me." Rosethorn was about to say that they could wait all night, but then she realized that Applefur was just trying to give her and Thorntail some time alone.

"Alright," Rosethorn mewed softly, and Applefur purred, before she started to lead Listeningecho and Shadenight away.

Once the three cats had padded off, Thorntail meowed, "I'm not going to see Shadenight anymore,"

Rosethorn blinked. Her heart should've been swirling in the air with joy that Thorntail had finally chosen her over Shadenight…but her heart remained firmly in her chest.

"Shadenight doesn't think that, does she?" she asked carefully, thinking about how Shadenight had just tried to kill herself earlier.

"I think Listeningecho's going to be keeping an eye on her," Thorntail meowed carefully, "Now that her mother knows where I am too, Shadenight will probably never even see the ThunderClan border again – let alone enter it." Thorntail let out a purr of amusement. "Listeningecho doesn't like me very much," Thorntail's voice lost its cheerful tone, "She thinks I'm cursed, or something."

Rosethorn blinked in surprise. Why would Listeningecho think something like that? "She…she said something that awful to you?" she gasped, and Thorntail shook his broad head. "No," he answered, "But I can see it in her eyes." Thorntail shivered. "She looks at me with the same eyes my father does."  
Rosethorn's tail jolted into the air. She hadn't ever really heard Thorntail mention his father. All she knew about the tom was that he was a ShadowClan cat. "Your…your father…is afraid of you?" she meowed, surprised.

"He seems to be," Thorntail growled darkly. "He doesn't think I'm normal."

"Not normal?" Rosethorn echoed, and Thorntail turned to begin padding back to camp, so she followed him – keeping up with his brisk pace. "You mean…because you're half-Clan?" She wouldn't understand why that would bother the father though. If it hadn't been for the tom's disloyalty, Thorntail wouldn't have been around for him to be afraid of!

"No…it's just because I'm brutal and aggressive," Thorntail answered, batting her playfully with his tail. Rosethorn blinked. Somehow she couldn't believe that. ShadowClan were the most brutal and aggressive cats in the forest! However…she had to admit, Thorntail had his frightening moments.

However, something seemed to be bothering her tom, so she decided not to press the matter further. Instead, as he batted her with his tail, she used her own, and intertwined them playfully. "Well, you're not scary to me at all." She purred, giving him a quick lick on the ear – which was hard to do in motion. "Cats like Runningstar and Spottedlight are much scarier to me."

Thorntail let out a purr, and was silent. Rosethorn was left to her own thoughts. Oddly enough, she found that she couldn't dwell on Graywhisker or Shadenight for long, and instead found herself wondering about Thorntail's father…what kind of tom was he? And which cat in ShadowClan was he? Had she met him before? And…Thorntail's mother…

"Hey, Thorntail," Rosethorn meowed carefully, "When did your mother die?"

Thorntail stopped padding for a moment, as if in thought. "I don't remember," he sighed at last, flicking his tail. "I remember a little bit about her – but not much. I know it was sometime when I was a kit…"

"Oh." Rosethorn mewed, and thought for a few moments. "How did she die?" she knew that this could be a touchy subject…but she couldn't help but be curious.

"You know, I'm not sure about that either," Thorntail meowed, and Rosethorn blinked, curiously. Wouldn't some cat tell him? "I was so young when it happened…I remember…that she stayed in the medicine cat's den for a few moons before she joined StarClan, and I was suckled by another ShadowClan queen," Rosethorn recalled that Thorntail had been born and spent his first couple of moons in that Clan's nursery, before his father had him and Graywhisker sent to their mother's birth Clan, RiverClan. "So I suppose it was something slow…" Thorntail's eyes started to widen, as if he just remembered something. "I remember…going to see her every once in awhile, in the den, with Graywhisker, and she would try to touch me – you know, rub my cheek with her tail, or lick me…but I'd always step away, or something…thinking about it now, I suppose that was kind of cruel."

Rosethorn was about to mew an agreement, but decided that Thorntail probably didn't want to hear that. Instead, she meowed, defending him, "You were just a kit."

Thorntail grunted an agreement, and the subject clearly made him uncomfortable, because he picked up his pace slightly, forcing Rosethorn to break into a run to keep up with him.

She watched his muscles bunch together as he leapt over one of those pesky-low hanging branches. He was so strong…and in proportion, she realized as she gazed at his whole body. She hadn't even truly noticed before. She now knew why Applefur, Shadenight, and all those other she-cats threw themselves at him. He looked perfect!

Rosethorn watched him thoughtfully, just admiring his beauty. Suddenly, her vision seemed to cloud – and she could see Thorntail – and Thorntail alone. She couldn't see the forest around him, just the muscular tom speeding through the forest…and then…she saw two Thorntail's. Racing side by side, their pelts brushing one another they were so in step.

_Two Thorntail's?_ Rosethorn shook her head. No…the other identical cat she was seeing had to be…Graywhisker…?

Before she could question it, her vision returned to normal – and she wasn't seeing double anymore.

A shiver crawled down her spine, as she recalled Shadenight's words. _'I knew you reminded me of someone! You remind me of Graywhisker.' _And then the image of Thorntail rushing forward to save Shadenight's life flashed in her mind…

Rosethorn stumbled to a halt, and Thorntail flashed her a curious glance – before he too, stopped padding along.

"Rosethorn?" he asked, touching her side with his tail. "Are you okay?"

Rosethorn didn't answer, and just closed her eyes. Why hadn't she seen it before? The similarities between her and Graywhisker…had been so similar! _I should've known… _she thought, as she meowed, "I just have the shakes all of a sudden,"

_I'm just a replacement for Graywhisker… _All those kind things Thorntail had done for her… it was just because she reminded him of his dead brother! _I was right, _Rosethorn thought desperately, s pain started well up inside her; _there are only two cats in Thorntail's heart! Shadenight…and Graywhisker…_

"How about you lap up some of the snow – for the water? Maybe you'll feel better," Thorntail offered, licking her ear lovingly.

"No…I'll be fine if I just rest for awhile…" Rosethorn mumbled. _The only reason…Thorntail's so nice to me is because I remind him of Graywhisker. _

"Could…could you just…snake your tail around mine, and sit with me for awhile?" Rosethorn asked, staring up at him pleadingly, "Like you did in the Forest of Reeds?"

Thorntail let out a purr – clearly enjoying the thought of having their tails mingle, and settled himself right beside her.

Slightly comforted, she dug her muzzle into his chest, and closed her eyes – just enjoying the safety of the big gray tom. However, she could feel Thorntail's blue eyes digging into her fur.

"Rosethorn," he breathed into her ear, "About Shadenight…I know it won't help anything if I tell you not to worry about it," he meowed, and Rosethorn grunted – it wouldn't, but he continued, "But don't worry about it."

Rosethorn let out a purr at that. "I'll try, Thorntail." She sighed, her anxiety about where she was placed in Thorntail's life still a thorn in her side…but…she couldn't do much…about it now… Just like she couldn't do anything if – when – Thorntail realized that his heart lay with Shadenight and RiverClan…

Rosethorn chased her morbid thoughts away like they were trespassers on ThunderClan territory. Maybe things would be alright…maybe…

…

"I can't believe it!" Applefur spat, once Rosethorn was safely back in the camp – and safely in the Medicine Cat's den…with Ebonypaw just enjoying herself with the other apprentices outside of their den – a rare treat for one training to be a medicine cat. "She tried to kill herself – just because Thorntail refused to give her a second glance! Shadenight's out of control." Applefur sighed. "I know she's pretty – but I can't believe that Thorntail had even considered such a crazy cat!"

Rosethorn sighed. She was realized – of course – that Applefur had come up with a good excuse to why Shadenight had gone back to RiverClan…and she could understand why Applefur wanted to talk about the RiverClan cat…but Rosethorn wasn't in the mood for gossip.

"But…she's really cute…" Rosethorn murmured, after Applefur had finished her tirade. "The way she tried to get Thorntail…was insane…but…she loves him, Applefur. She really means it…"

"Oh, great StarClan!" Applefur sighed, exasperated, "Why are you so impressed? She might steal Thorntail from right under your muzzle!"

"To Shadenight, it's the opposite," Rosethorn explained, as she sniffed at her herb stocks suspiciously, "I'm the one who stole Thorntail from her. I'm the one who's in the way." Rosethorn's let out a sigh. "Shadenight's feelings are just as they were when Thorntail was still an apprentice in RiverClan." She flicked her tail. "If you get into a fight…and start hating each other, and go your separate ways…it's easy to let go. But…"

"So you're saying they were forced to break up?" Applefur mewed. "Rosethorn, you were taking all of Shadenight's words to heart. You deserve Thorntail – Shadenight doesn't."

Rosethorn chuckled at how blunt Applefur was. If only she could have the groundless confidence that her friend did.

…

"Shadenight?"

Shadenight heard her mother's voice, but blatantly ignored it. She had no intention of moving any time soon.

"Shadenight, the Clan's starting to get worried. You haven't come out of the Warrior's Den since we came back," Listeningecho hissed in her ear, and Shadenight rolled her eyes. Did she really expect her to answer?

"Are you sick?"

_Go away! _Shadenight thought bitterly, and almost yowled the words out as loud as she could, but before she could, she heard her mother's footsteps trot away.

"If I don't eat or drink anything…" she mumbled to herself, "Maybe I'll wither away into nothing…and…" she trailed off, her breath hitched in her throat. How could Thorntail have done that to her? Not answered when she called out to him – instead he had just gotten closer to that…that…Rosethorn!

_You love me! _She wanted to scream. _If Graywhisker had never died, I would've already given you so many kittens! _

And for whom had Thorntail left her for? Who? For Rosethorn – of course! A _medicine cat_! And she didn't even show her true colors to him! She put a sweet-kitten act in front of Thorntail, and probably his friends…but deep down, she was nothing but a she-cat who used the medicine cat title to play hard to get with toms! Shadenight purred at this, and couldn't help but wonder how many other cats in ThunderClan Rosethorn had played around with.

How could Thorntail fall for such a cat? It had to be…some sort of…trickery! She had somehow wrapped Thorntail right around her paw… _The piece of fox-dung!_

Turning miserably onto her back to stretch, Shadenight let out a hiss of fury. She wouldn't let Rosethorn get away with Thorntail! Thorntail was hers to begin with. He loved her – he probably couldn't live without her! Graywhisker certainly couldn't! He had died because he couldn't let go of the love he had for Shadenight! That meant… that in a way…Rosethorn was killing Thorntail! She was forcing him to kill himself!

And…if Thorntail did kill himself…then Shadenight would have to take all the blame! Shadenight dug her claws into her moss.

Why had Thorntail even looked at Rosethorn in the first place? If he hadn't, then Rosethorn couldn't have tricked him into falling in love!

_Because she reminds him of Graywhisker, _Shadenight reminded herself. Thorntail was so confused! Thorntail now didn't see the ones he – clearly –loved, he only saw Rosethorn. Rosethorn, and _only_ Rosethorn.

_But soon Thorntail will realize that he needs me, _Shadenight purred, _and he'll come back…until that day… _

Shadenight yawned, and curled up to rest.

Sleep didn't come to her right away. Almost as soon as she closed her sapphire eyes, memories flooded into her brain, and took over.

She remembered the first time she had laid her eyes onto Thorntail…when he had been a kit, joining RiverClan…

_"Hey, Shadekit," Owlkit's squeak had rudely awoken Shadekit from her nap… furious; she glared up at Owlkit, with blue-fire in her eyes._

_"I saw the two ShadowClan kits," Owlkit declared, his voice was a soft purr. "They're outside of the Nursery." _

_Shadekit, curious, instantly scampered to her paws, and gave her ebony fur a quick lick, before toddling out of the Nursery. _

And then it happened… Shadenight purred at the memory.

_She had laid eyes on the two kits – her two true loves. They looked exactly alike! Not a fur was different on either of them! Their pelts were a smoky-gray – she hadn't been able to see their eyes yet, because they were turned away from her…_

_But it wasn't long until they peaked._

_Thornkit had been the first to notice her, and his beautiful…blue eyes met Shadekit's for the first time… They gazed at each other for a few heart-beats, before Thornkit jabbed his brother in the side with his paw – startling him a great deal._

_"Graykit, look at her," Thornkit had then flicked his tiny tail over to Shadekit – and her heart rose in embarrassment, "What does she remind you of?"_

_"A black cat?" _

In the present, Shadenight let out a purr, as she recalled how kind Graywhisker had been – as a kit, and growing up…

_"Well, duh," Thornkit snapped, "But doesn't she also look like Goldpaw when he fell into the black tar by the Thunderpath?" _

_Graykit looked at her more closely then, and suddenly he blinked in surprise – as if realizing something – before he let out a purr of amusement, and turned to Thornkit. "That's mean," he growled, and Thornkit flicked him playfully with his tail. "You purred," he pointed out. _

A sob welled up in Shadenight's throat. Things had gone so well after that…until Graywhisker had killed himself. And now…Rosethorn had stolen her tom!

"No…He loves _me_!" Shadenight mumbled to herself, curling to sleep. Sure, when Thorntail had first met her he compared her to an apprentice that fell into tar…but he had been a kit! And he had only made fun of her…because he had loved her even then!

Just as he loved her now!

…

"Okay, Ebonypaw," Rosethorn meowed to her apprentice sweetly, "Say…you had a suspicion that Aquapaw had a fever…how would you check to see if you were sure or not?"

Ebonypaw paused for a moment, as if deep in thought, "I'd feel if her pad is warm," she meowed after thinking for a few heart-beats, and Rosethorn let out a purr and batted at Ebonypaw's ears with her tail. "Good!" she chuckled. "Now…what would you do to cure the fever?"

"I'd use borage leaves, and feverfew," Ebonypaw answered instantly, and Rosethorn's eyes widened. How did Ebonypaw remember everything so easily? "Good!" she let out another purr. "That's exactly right, Ebonypaw. Now…it's getting late out. The moon is starting to rise high," she murmured, "I think you should go rest."

Ebonypaw looked like she wanted to protest, but then thought the better of it. "Alright," she sighed, and scurried into her nest, "Night night, Rosethorn."

"Good night." She flashed a sapphire glance behind her, to make sure Ebonypaw was, in fact, going to sleep, and was relieved to see that the black cat had fallen her order – and was at least, pretending to nap.

She slithered from the den, and felt relieved as the night air touched her pelt. She had been stuck in the den with Ebonypaw for a long time, teaching her different herbs and remedies – and was surprised at how quickly the cat was catching on. She was indeed, a born medicine cat.

The sun had risen and fallen three times since Shadenight had returned to her camp, and since then, things were going more-or-less as the usual. Applefur was always sneaking out of the camp to hunt or such – she couldn't stand being cooped up in the camp. Occasionally, Applefur would go along with Sandpelt – and would hunt, or even go as far as to join a patrol…much to Rosethorn's distain. Why couldn't the queens just stay in the nursery? Sandpelt was getting close to kitting – and Applefur would follow shortly after. While Sandpelt was on one of her patrols, she might suddenly start to have her kits early…and Rosethorn would probably be at the camp. Who would be able to help the deputy?

She shook the thought away, and as the moonlight dappled her pelt with light, she started to pad towards the Nursery, but stopped mid-step when she felt a cat place his tail on her shoulder. Curious, she flashed a glance over to him.

"Shadenight said that you were a convenient she-cat," Thorntail meowed softly, and Rosethorn's eyes narrowed. What did he want now? "That means you'll do whatever I want…right?"

Rosethorn hesitated for a moment, but finally let out a sigh. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I'll do whatever you tell me too."

"Okay…" Thorntail flicked his tail. "Don't get fed up with me. I know that I'm not a nice, loyal, kind warrior like Blackshadow… I'm reckless, I have no integrity or respect for the Warrior Code, and on top of that – I sleep with any she-cat who asks, and I'm a mouse-brain…But…" he leveled his gaze with hers. "Stay with me anyway?"

Rosethorn blinked, startled. Why was Thorntail so worried? Then she remembered – she had been avoiding him for the past few dawns because every time she saw him, Graywhisker – and her being a replacement – popped into her mind. She hadn't known that Thorntail had sensed it.

"If you think about it," Rosethorn meowed thoughtfully, "You've got a lot of bad points, Thorntail." Thorntail looked startled by her words, but suddenly seemed to catch the playful glow in her eye, "But I like you," she meowed – and instantly wished she could take the words back. She had meant to say, 'I love you' but before she could correct herself, Thorntail flicked his tail to the Gorse Tunnel. "Want to take a walk?" he asked, curiously.

Rosethorn blinked, surprised at his random activity, but finally she shrugged. "Alright," she purred. Thorntail muttered something that she couldn't hear – but it was sweet, so she took it as a compliment, before the two cats padded out of the Gorse Tunnel together.

…

"Anyways," Thorntail purred, licking Rosethorn's ear playfully, "That's when I decided to hide in the Heather…not the greatest idea," he sighed. "My gray pelt was able to be seen as clear as day – and it wasn't long before the kittypets saw me…and ran to their Twolegs. Did you know that Twolegs can control things – and make them fly at you?" he asked her curiously, and he purred at Rosethorn's intrigued expression. "Well, they can." He confirmed, and then mewed in a softer tone, "I didn't know kittypets could be so pretty…all I was going to do was look…"

He saw Rosethorn roll her eyes at his tail, and he batted her playfully with his tail. "Did you like it?" he asked. "True story – I swear."

"I doubt any mentor – even a RiverClan one would force her apprentice to go all the way to Twolegplace…just so some random loner that called a kit a name wouldn't come back."

Thorntail twitched his whiskers, amused by Rosethorn's insight. "So I took a few creative…liberties here and there." He mumbled, and Rosethorn rolled her eyes. "Thorntail, you went to Twolegplace to look at that kittypet – Precious. Don't deny it."

Thorntail sighed heavily. How did Rosethorn always figure him out? "How'd you know?" he gasped, and Rosethorn rolled her eyes. "You spent at least three sunrises describing her eyes, Thorntail."

"That's an exaggeration," Thorntail purred, "It was only two."

Rosethorn opened her mouth to say something else, but he stopped her with a flick of his tail. "Wait…" he flattened his ears against his head. "I smell RiverClan."

"Yes…you do…" Owlpelt slithered from the shadows, and Thorntail let out a sigh of annoyance. Why couldn't the brown-pelted RiverClan warrior just leave him alone? "I'm glad I found you, Thorntail." Thorntail stared doubtfully at his friend, slightly miffed at Owlpelt's existence right now, but Owlpelt didn't seem to notice. "It's Shadenight," the warrior meowed. "I have to talk to you about her,"

…

"What's wrong with Shadenight?" there was no denying the concern in Thorntail's voice, and Rosethorn's heart plummeted. Any time she and Thorntail got some alone time together, a RiverClan cat reared its head and ruined it for them!

"The thing is…she hasn't been out of the Warrior's Den…for …awhile." Owlpelt explained. "And she hasn't eaten anything either…And she keeps asking for you."

Rosethorn felt Thorntail stiffen beside her, and twitched her whiskers. Was it anger that Thorntail was stiffening for…or excitement?

"Listeningecho came to me…and she was really worried. She knew that I used to be friends with you, so she ordered me to come and get you to come to the camp – just to see Shadenight real quick," Owlpelt added, "Maybe speak to her…"

"Listeningecho gave the order?" Rosethorn meowed, surprised. "Isn't Duststar the leader of RiverClan?" beside her, Thorntail grunted agreement, and Owlpelt let out a sigh. "I don't know if Duststar knows about my mission…but Listeningecho's the deputy…so I followed her order."

…

"Can't you two just give me a break?" Thorntail hissed, digging his claws into the earth. He was painfully aware of Rosethorn's gaze digging into his pelt, and he tried to ignore it. "I have my own life to live," he informed Owlpelt smoothly, narrowing his eyes. "And I'm a ThunderClan cat. I can't go crossing that border whenever I feel like it – as if my Clanmates won't suspect a thing!"

Without waiting for Owlpelt to reply, Thorntail jerked into another direction, and started to pad away – and he was happy to hear Rosethorn's soft, light paw-steps following in his tracks.

"Are…are you okay?" Rosethorn asked, padding towards his side. "Just leaving her alone?"

"I can't be bothered with her little antics!" Thorntail snapped, lashing his tail in rage.

"But…" Rosethorn began, but Thorntail cut his mate off sharply. "With Shadenight, it's the same as a kit flipping out – throwing a tantrum…because she can't go listen to the Elder's tales that day! Or…or an apprentice pretending to be sick, so he can miss his hunting assessment!" Thorntail shook his head violently. "She's not a kit, and I'm not her mother – I'm not even in her Clan, Rosethorn!" he snarled, and he felt rage boil throughout his blood. "Why should I deal with her kitten-like behavior? She should grow up! She's a warrior! She should start acting like it!"

Thorntail let out a sigh – calming down a little. "I'm…I'm tired of having her keeping a collar on me – like I was some sort of kittypet! I've worried about Shadenight far more than I cared to, Rosethorn." He leveled his gaze with hers. "Isn't that enough?" he pleaded. "I just want it to be over, Rosethorn. That's it."

"But…" Rosethorn murmured softly, meeting his gaze unflinching, "It's not over for Shadenight." Thorntail rolled his eyes – as if he hadn't known that, but Rosethorn went on, "And it's not over for you either!"

Thorntail stumbled back a few paw-steps, shocked. "How would you know?" he snarled, curling his upper lip.

"Because you're purposely avoiding her!" Rosethorn snapped. "The reason you're purposely avoiding it and trying so hard to get away… is that you're completely wrapped up with her! You can't help but be interested in her!"

Thorntail felt his eyes round as Rosethorn's voice started to intermingle…with another, that sounded so much like his own.

"_No, Graypaw," he had meowed cheerfully, "I didn't intertwine my tail with Shadepaw's…or lick her ear…okay, maybe I was, but that's just because I'm irresponsible, Graypaw!" _

"Why are you so worried about me, Thorntail? Do you not want to hurt me?" Rosethorn asked her mew loud and pitiful.

Thorntail's eyes widened, as Graywhisker's voice echoed in his mind, _"What are you so worried about me for, Thornpaw?" Graypaw – just before his Warrior Ceremony, had shrugged his shoulders, "I knew you liked Shadepaw. And I knew she was attracted to you." _

"Thorntail," Rosethorn meowed, "I don't want to hold your tail between my fangs, and keep you from the one you love! I don't want to hold you back."

_"Thornpaw," Graypaw had continued, "I don't want to hold you back from the one you love." _

The similarities were so similar, that before Thorntail even knew what he was doing, he snapped, "Don't sound so much like Graywhisker!"

Rosethorn's ice-blue eyes widened in surprise, and she literally recoiled as if he had slashed at her. She looked like she was trying to speak, but no words were coming out. Finally, she was able to choke out, "I'm…I'm not…" she shook her head gently a few times, "I'm not Graywhisker."

She turned tail then, and before Thorntail could stop her, the ginger she-cat started to rush off into the night, yowling, "Don't confuse me with Graywhisker!"

* * *

**You want that Graywhisker/Thorntail plushie.** **Review! I hope you all liked this chapter! **

**If you review in the next five minutes, you'll get ANOTHER Thorntail/Graywhisker plushie! Then you can have both of the brothers! Maybe you can duck-tape a hallow to Graywhisker's head, so you can tell that he's dead...whatever floats your boat. **


	34. Chapter 33

**First off - PLUSHIES FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS! -hands Thorntail and Graywhisker plushies- I took the liberty of duck-taping the hallow to Graywhisker's head for you. You can thank me later. **

**Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed! YAY! **

**Dragon-Star155- Bramblekit, eh? Hmmm...it WOULD be interesting to have a she-cat named Bramblekit! Thanks for the name! **

**Leafpool's Loyalty- -gasp- LOOK EVERYONE! It's...it's...it's the writer of the KidTribes! WOWEE! Thank you so much for the compliment! I know - and it will get bigger. I was originally (as I mentioned earlier) going to turn it into a trilogy...but most of my reviewers said not to...so I didn't...**

**Oceanwind- A Shadenight plushie? There might be one left... -shuffles through bag- There 'ya go! And here, you can have a Spottedstar plushie too! **

**Pearl.H.Sweden- Did I mention last chapter that I love the name Petalkit? I love the name Petalkit...I already thought of a Warrior name for that! Thank you so much! (It was suggested by another reviewers as well...but I can't remember their name...THANKS TO YOU TOO!) **

**NamelessNightmare- NO! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF THE GRAYWHISKER AND THORNTAIL PLUSHIES! -hides them- No, I'm just kidding. Maybe. Here 'ya go, -hands plushies- **

**Thank you all for the wonderful supply of reviews - especially to my regular reviewers, Dragon-Star155, Rabbitstorm, NamelessNightmare, and PearlH.Sweden - and don't forget about Daklotles! If you guys like, you could all name one cat. They won't be ThunderClan (considering...the allegiances for ThunderClan are all done!)...but uh...they'll probably appear in a Gathering as a WindClan, ShadowClan, or RiverClan cat. I know, it ain't much...but I wanted to thank you SOMEHOW! Give me a name, gender, appearence - all that stuff...and then keep a lookout for them - if 'ya want. :)**

* * *

The sleek gray tom slipped himself through the Gorse Tunnel, the cool moonlight dancing along his pelt, as his sapphire eyes flashed around the camp, his whiskers twitching with slight disappointment as Thorntail realized that it seemed that Rosethorn had turned in for the night.

_Just like the rest of the Clan, _he realized, as he noticed that no cat except for Badgerclaw – who was most likely the guarding the camp for the night – was in the clearing. They were most likely all curled up in their dens, dreaming of hunting mice, and overthrowing Streamstar to become leader of ThunderClan.

However, to make sure of Rosethorn's whereabouts – without embarrassing himself and waking up Ebonypaw by accident in the medicine cat's den, he trotted over to Badgerclaw, who flicked his ears in greeting as he approached.

"Hey, Badgerclaw," he meowed softly, "Do you know where Rosethorn is?"

Badgerclaw looked at him curiously, so Thorntail explained – in a lie – why he wanted to see the medicine cat. "I have a slight Cough; I wanted her to help cure it."

"Oh." The big ThunderClan tom shrugged his broad shoulders. "She's probably sleeping in her den. Where else would she be?"

"She's curled up with Applefur before," Thorntail pointed out, and Badgerclaw let out a chuckle. "They're as close as littermates…" the black and white tom muttered, before mewing, "Well, I checked on Applefur before she passed out. The only cat with her is Sandpelt."

Thorntail purred. "Thanks," he mumbled before stalking towards Rosethorn's den. He had to set things straight with the ginger she-cat. She clearly was bothered by Thorntail's comment on her likeness to Graywhisker, and probably needed comforting…and an explanation.

He slipped into her den, and scanned the darkness for his petite forbidden mate. Odd as it was, he noticed Ebonypaw, whose pelt blended in much better with the darkness of the night and den, before he noticed Rosethorn. Possibly because she appeared to have crawled out of her nest in her sleep, and was now sprawled out right by the entrance of the den. He stepped over her, and almost instantly noticed Rosethorn, who had her gently eyes closed as she dreamed.

He poked her gently with a paw. "Hey," he mewed softly so he wouldn't wake Ebonypaw up as well, "Rosethorn, wake up."

Rosethorn didn't seem to realize that it was him at first. With her eyes still closed – clearly still partly asleep, she mumbled, "For the last time, Beakpaw, your tail is not planning a coup against Streamstar. Go to sleep,"

Thorntail blinked in surprise, wondering how in the name of StarClan Beakpaw could think that his tail was planning a coup against Streamstar? He shook the thought away. Beakpaw's paranoia wasn't his problem.

"It's not Beakpaw, it's me, Thorntail." He mewed softly, and at this, Rosethorn slowly blinked open her eyes. "Wha-" before she could finish her sentence, Thorntail cut her off.

"I never meant to get you mixed up with Graywhisker," he meowed softly as Rosethorn slowly gathered herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes rounded as he spoke, and Thorntail almost doubled back. It was going to be harder to say this than he had expected – he had imagined Rosethorn digging her muzzle into his fur like she apparently liked to do…so he wouldn't have to look into her round, beautiful…pleading eyes. That more or less begged for him to say the right thing. "But…if that's how you felt, and were hurt by it…I'm sorry," he apologized, he expected Rosethorn to break him off, but she didn't, and just went on looking at him. _Tom, I made her mad._ He thought bitterly – at first. Then he realized that Rosethorn wasn't mad at him – she probably just wanted to hear everything he had to say before speaking her own mind. "To be honest…" he meowed carefully, fully aware that he was suddenly treading in dangerous territory by telling Rosethorn the truth about his feelings about her – but she deserved it. She was a good cat, and just needed everything flat out. "I don't even know if I do see you as a substitute for Graywhisker," he sighed, and shook his head, "You can call me a mouse-brain, but I really don't know." Thorntail lowered himself down slightly, so he could level his gaze with the smaller cat, Rosethorn, "I can't explain it right now…I'm just so calm when I'm with you…and it feels so good." Thorntail blinked, as he realized something. "Is that not good enough?" he asked. "Maybe I'm just saying what's easiest." Rosethorn was still silent, and Thorntail blinked. "Rosethorn?" he asked, touching her shoulder gently with his tail.

"I can't explain this all either," Rosethorn finally sighed, twitching her tail, and Thorntail noticed that the medicine cat's voice was cracking with pain, "I…I just want you to be honest, Thorntail. I want you to stop avoiding the truth,"

Thorntail felt a rush of relief that he had, in fact, told Rosethorn the truth about his feelings about her, and he let out a purr. "Look, Rosethorn, if you need me for anything, you just have too…" he trailed off, as he heard Ebonypaw let out a squeak of surprise as she awoke and found the big gray tom in the den with her.

The black cat instantly leapt to her paws, and rushed over to the two cats, and Thorntail sustained a purr at how full of energy young Ebonypaw was. However, he suddenly felt a jolt of fear. How much had Ebonypaw heard? And how long would it be before every scrap of prey in ThunderClan territory heard about his and Rosethorn's…relationship – even thought it was in danger.

However – Ebonypaw seemed to know nothing, and she just nodded at Thorntail. "What's he doing here?"

Rosethorn seemed to stumble for an answer, so Thorntail told the young apprentice just what he had to Badgerclaw. "I have a cough, and I decided I should see Rosethorn before it turns into Whitecough or worse."

"Yes," Rosethorn purred, and nodded at Ebonypaw. "Ebonypaw, what do we use to treat cough?"

Thorntail watched as Ebonypaw's green eyes rounded as she thought. However, her thinking seemed to do nothing, because she ended up shrugging her shoulders. "I don't remember…"

"That's because I haven't taught you yet," Rosethorn purred good-naturedly. "We use tansy leaves. I showed you what they were earlier, Ebonypaw, could you get some for Thorntail?"

"Uh, sure, Rosethorn." Ebonypaw mumbled softly, and Thorntail noticed Rosethorn flinch in surprise – and Thorntail could understand why. Rosethorn had told him how cheerful and upbeat Ebonypaw was – what was bothering the young cat?

Ebonypaw disappeared into the far reaches of the den that Thorntail knew was where medicine cats kept their herb stocks, and almost instantly she had returned with her mouth filled with brilliant yellow flowers – they were slightly dried out, possibly because they would have had to have been collected before Leaf-bare began.

Ebonypaw dropped them at Thorntail's feet, and Thorntail muttered thanks, and flashed a glance at Rosethorn, hoping that he wouldn't have to eat medicine cat he didn't need to.

She blinked at him. "Just leave it outside the den, and I'll recollect it later." She mumbled. "I want to see what's bothering Ebonypaw."

Thorntail purred. "Okay…" he mumbled, and slipped out of the den – after scooping up the yellow flowers.

…

Rosethorn watched as Thorntail left, her heart aching. There was so much they still had to talk about…but they couldn't speak in front of Ebonypaw, and what's more…something appeared to be wrong with her apprentice.

"Ebonypaw," she asked curiously, "Are you alright?"

The black cat mumbled something that might've been an answer, and Rosethorn asked her to speak a little louder. Ebonypaw hesitated, before answering, "I had a dream."

"You did?" Rosethorn echoed, surprised. She hadn't presented Ebonypaw to StarClan at HighStones yet. Were her warrior ancestors already using the young cat to walk spiritually in the forest?

"Yeah…" Ebonypaw mumbled, shuffling her paws slightly embarrassed. She stared up at Rosethorn, her green eyes round and worried, and Rosethorn felt a shiver – what had the dream been about to have her apprentice so shaken? "But…uh…I bet it was just a plain 'ol regular dream. You said StarClan don't send no apprentices dreams until they meet at Moonstone."

"I said StarClan don't _usually_ send apprentices dreams until they meet at Moonstone," Rosethorn corrected. She softened her sapphire gaze, "What was the dream about, Ebonypaw?"

Ebonypaw hesitated, as if unsure if she should tell her mentor or not. "Before…I do…promise you won't get mad at me?" she asked, and Rosethorn nodded. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be any of Ebonypaw's responsibility.

"And…" Ebonypaw blinked, "When…if…the dream comes true…it won't be my fault, right?"

Rosethorn had to keep herself from shaking. StarClan had shared something with her apprentice…that was very important – and, from the sound of it, it was a Warning.

"It won't be," Rosethorn promised, and Ebonypaw closed her eyes.

"Okay…" she mumbled softly. "In my dream…I don't know why, but I was looking at flowers…roses," Rosethorn blinked at that detail. Roses? "But I could only look at them," Ebonypaw added quickly, "Because whenever I or any cat got to close, we'd get jabbed by the roses' harsh thorns." Ebonypaw's eyes rounded; as she went on, "The thorns defended the roses from everything!" she meowed. "Nothing could touch those roses – not the smallest bug!" Ebonypaw shook her head violently, "And…and then I smelled smoke… and I looked over my shoulder…and saw…a stream of fire rushing towards me! I looked back at the roses, and…and all the thorns slithered away! They abandoned the roses once something that they couldn't defend them from came…and then…unprotected…the roses became engulfed in flames, and…and they burned up, Rosethorn!" Ebonypaw started to shake. "I'm scared, Rosethorn! What else could it be about, than you? The roses – and thorns! Rosethorn!" Ebonypaw let out a pitiful kit-like mew. "Are you going to die, Rosethorn? Is that what my dream means? Is it?"

For a heart-beat Rosethorn couldn't speak. Of course, Ebonypaw would think that it meant Rosethorn and Rosethorn alone…but Rosethorn wasn't sure if she was the only cat that StarClan was speaking of. The thorns – that were defending the roses from all dangers – were Thorntail! He defended Rosethorn from everything, it seemed! And…if Thorntail was the thorns… What did that mean? Would Thorntail eventually…abandon her? And to what? What was the fire? Was it a metaphor for another cat's name? If so, who? What did it mean?

"Ebonypaw, don't worry about it." Rosethorn forced herself to sooth her apprentice. "Don't worry about it." Blinked sweetly at the young cat. "It could mean anything."

Ebonypaw dipped her head – though she still looked doubtful. "Okay…" she murmured softly, and turned her back on Rosethorn to trot back to her nest. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Rosethorn choked out, her mind still on Ebonypaw's dream. She couldn't help but wonder if Ebonypaw's gut instinct was right – and that when Thorntail abandoned her…if it would end in her demise.

…

Thorntail was much more cheerful to run through the forest with the sunlight glittering on his pelt instead of the moonlight. He couldn't help but think of how lucky he was that when he asked Sandpelt if he could just hunt a bit on his own, that she had let him and not put him on any patrols. Sandpelt, next to Swiftfoot, was probably his favorite deputy yet! Robinwing had blamed him for the rain, and Spottedlight…well, she had been a traitor. Cute though.

Because of Sandpelt's lenience, he would have no trouble tracking down Owlpelt – who was most likely still in ThunderClan territory…the little runt never gave up – and have him escort him to the RiverClan camp, so he could follow through with Rosethorn's advice and stop running away from Shadenight – and meet her head on.

He was relieved to see the small brown RiverClan tom in SunningRocks. He couldn't help but realize how lucky Owlpelt was that no cat had bothered to come to SunningRocks yet – they would've chased out the cat before the RiverClan tom could squeak 'mouse.'

Thorntail quickly told Owlpelt of his illegal mission of the day, and he sighed as Owlpelt's amber eyes widened with delight. "Really, you'll see Shadenight?" he purred, when suddenly something seemed to dawn on him. "What about Rosethorn?"

Thorntail was startled that the cat knew about his and Rosethorn's relationship, but he didn't comment on it and instead answered his question, "She told me that I was running away from Shadenight…I didn't think I was running away…" he mewed honestly, "But when Rosethorn said that…well…I realized that she might be right."

…

"Thanks for coming, Thorntail," Listeningecho's voice was brisk, as the RiverClan deputy's cold blue eyes rested on his gray pelt as he and Owlpelt stepped into the RiverClan camp.

Thorntail shrugged, and looked around curiously. Several RiverClan cats had come out to meet him, though he noticed that Duststar wasn't among them. "Where's your leader?" he asked recalling that Duststar hadn't been informed of the deputy's plan to get her daughter out of the Warrior's Den.

"He's out hunting with the senior warriors," Listeningecho answered calmly, flicking her tail dismissively. "He won't be back until Sunhigh."

"In other words, you organized this without his permission."

Listeningecho didn't have an answer to that, and simply flicked her tail towards the RiverClan warrior's den. "Shadenight's holed up in there," she meowed. "Get her out Thorntail…"

"Fine," Thorntail sighed, and nervousness rose in his chest. He wasn't looking forward to speaking to the black she-cat. He started to trot towards the den, when suddenly Puddlespots rounded in front of him. He stared, startled at the blue-gray she-cat.

"Just get her out, Thorntail." Puddlespots growled, her eyes glowing with mischief, "She just needs to be two tail-lengths out. From there, I can pounce on her and claw some sense into her."

Thorntail purred. "You got it," he promised, and slipped into the den.

It didn't take him long to find the beautiful ebony-colored she-cat curled up in a nest in the corner of the den. She was alone in there – the other warriors were all mature, and were probably either guarding the camp, training their apprentices, hunting, or patrolling. Like good warriors.

"Hey, Shadenight." He cooed, touching her shoulder gently with his tail. He was startled to see how quickly the she-cat leapt to her paws, and buried her muzzle into his chest.

"Great StarClan, get a hold of yourself!" Thorntail snapped. "Your poor Clan is worried sick about you." Except Puddlespots, who clearly had a bone to pick with the pretty she-cat. "And your mother…" he began, but Shadenight cut him off sharply, with a squeal.

"I hate my Clan!" she hissed. "And my mother the most! She won't let me come see you…"

Thorntail almost pointed out that her mother was right to keep them apart, but didn't. Instead, he meowed softly, "That's just because you're edgy."

Shadenight didn't have an answer to that, and instead buried her muzzle deeper into his chest.

"You're so spoiled," Thorntail continued, "You know, I don't really have a Clan to call my own…and I lost my mother so young…"

…

"What?" Rosethorn looked up sharply from the herbs she was examining. "You think we should?" she asked Applefur curiously.

"It'll be fun!" her friend purred, rolling onto her back, and letting out a purr, and Rosethorn purred at of such a large cat rolling around on the Nursery floor like a kit. "You, me, Blackshadow, and Thorntail!" Applefur nodded as she said it. "The four of us will all go out into the forest, and look for some names for my kits! We'll say that you're coming…just 'cause you're my best friend, Thorntail…'cuz…c'mon!" Applefur chuckled. "He's the 'father." Rosethorn recalled that the Clan still thought that Thorntail was fathering Applefur's kittens. "And Blackshadow because we need another able-bodied warrior to watch over us."

Rosethorn chuckled lightly. It did sound like fun, just to run around in the forest, searching for something that looked nice to name the kits after.

"The Clan's in a good healthy state…" Rosethorn mewed thoughtfully, "I doubt they'd need me in camp for much…I could _probably_ come…but what about Blackshadow and Thorntail? They'll probably have to patrol."

"Sandpelt and I have become pretty close, considering we're sharing a den with one another and no one else," Applefur pointed out. "Plus she likes Thorntail. I'm sure she could work around them in setting the patrols."

Rosethorn let out a purr of amusement. "I guess we'll do it then. Does Blackshadow know?"

Applefur nodded. "Yeah…we just need…" Applefur stopped mid-sentence, as Thorntail stepped into the den – probably looking for Rosethorn.

Applefur squeaked as she noticed him, and almost instantly poured out her plan to the gray cat. Rosethorn watched her mate carefully – and to her surprise, Thorntail didn't look as excited as she had thought he would be.

"Today?" he asked. He hesitated, before meowing, "I uh…no, I can't."

"Are you set on a patrol?" Applefur asked curiously. "I'm sure another warrior could cover for you."

"No…it isn't a patrol." Thorntail lowered his gaze down to his paws, and Rosethorn's curiosity rose. It had been three sun-rises since he had gone to RiverClan to usher Shadenight out of the den…so…what was the gray cat up to?

"What is it if you aren't patrolling?" Applefur's voice had a hard edge to it, and Rosethorn could almost taste her friend's anger in the air – especially when Thorntail didn't answer.

"Don't tell me," Applefur snarled, curling her upper lip, "You're sneaking off to see Shadenight…aren't you?"

"No," Thorntail answered, shuffling his paws, and Applefur asked, "_Then what_?"

Thorntail didn't answer, and Rosethorn's heart plummeted. Had Thorntail realized that he loved Shadenight?

"I'm right, aren't I?" Applefur hissed, her hackles rising, "You're sneaking around to see her – that's pathetic Thorntail! Pathetic and low!"

"Applefur-" Rosethorn began, but Thorntail stopped here with a flick of his tail.

"The snow's melting." Thorntail answered his voice low and soft.

"_Great excuse, Thorntail_!" Applefur meowed sarcastically, with a roll of her eyes. "What'll be your excuse for tomorrow? _The sun's shining_?"

Rosethorn couldn't help but wonder why Thorntail was determined not to go hunting for names with his friends that day. Was he really seeing Shadenight? She doubted it…but…

Thorntail's gaze flickered down to his paws, and Rosethorn was almost positive then, that his secret – whatever it was – wasn't that he was sneaking off to see Shadenight.

"The last time the first snow of leaf-bare began to melt…" Thorntail mumbled, "Was the day my brother died."

Rosethorn almost stumbled back in surprise – and words started to tumble out of Applefur's mouth so fast that they sounded like gibberish. Finally, her friend composed herself, and stated, "Well, I feel like a piece of fox-dung." _Probably because of what she had just said to Thorntail, _she realized. "Excuse me," before Rosethorn could object, Applefur slipped out of the Nursery, leaving Rosethorn and Thorntail alone.

"Sorry to be such a downer," Thorntail mumbled softly.

"Not at all," Rosethorn meowed, flickering her gaze down to her paws. "Are you just going to guard the camp all day and honor him?"

Thorntail shook his head no, and answered in an odd (for him) soft tone of voice, "I was going to go to his grave…" he mumbled, "But I don't remember where it is."

Rosethorn blinked in surprise at that…hadn't Thorntail ever visited Graywhisker's grave before? She visited her father's – Crimsonspirit's – grave…all the time. She knew that Graywhisker was probably buried somewhere in RiverClan territory…and considering Thorntail was of ThunderClan now it might be difficult for him to visit the grave…but surely when he was still in RiverClan he visited!

"…Duststar gave me the right to visit Graywhisker's grave…whenever…" Thorntail continued, "But…I still don't remember where it is."

Rosethorn hesitated before she commented. Thorntail's eyes were wide, and seemed to be staring at nothing as he spoke – they were just…staring. She wasn't sure if Thorntail was…well, aright. However, instead of commenting, she meowed, "Haven't you ever been to his grave?"

Thorntail hesitated before answering, as if deep in thought. "No…" he mumbled at last, "Because I always thought it wasn't real – his death…his grave…everything." Thorntail blinked a few times. "It never seemed like Graywhisker was dead." Thorntail paused. "In fact…I don't remember anything…that happened after his death…I don't have any recollection of it. Or…or the day he died,"

Rosethorn gazed at her mate sadly. She knew that Thorntail meant that he couldn't remember anything_ shortly_ after Graywhisker's death – he didn't mean that he didn't remember joining ThunderClan. _Maybe…_Thorntail was acting so funny; it was quite possible that he had forgotten what a Clan was.

Thorntail was usually bouncing around the camp by now. Seeing him so quiet – and slightly depressed, was starting to wear on Rosethorn, a_ lot_, so she meowed, "How about we go to RiverClan territory and look for the grave?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound cheerful. "I bet they're like ThunderClan, and bury most of their dead in the same place." ThunderClan buried most of their fallen right outside of the camp, so that both in the spiritual sense of StarClan and the physical sense of their body, they were still with their birth-Clan. RiverClan's camp was an island, however…so she wouldn't know where they put most of their dead. Thorntail might know the general area though – he was a RiverClan cat at first.

"You're come with me?" Thorntail asked, and Rosethorn blinked, realizing that Thorntail had never invited her to come.

Rosethorn sighed, "Oh…I'm sorry…I suppose it's rather private, isn't it?"

Thorntail didn't answer, and just stared blankly at her, his blue eyes round. Finally, he meowed, "Sure." He looked around. "Let's go,"

Without waiting to see if Rosethorn had heard him, Thorntail slipped out of den. The scarlet she-cat hesitated for a moment, before padding after him.

As she stepped out into the clearing, she realized that Thorntail and her couldn't have chosen a more opportune time to slip out of camp and run out to RiverClan territory. Streamstar was lounging outside of the HighRock, munching on a squirrel beside Swiftfoot and Sandpelt, talking about some important matter or another…and besides them, the only other cats that were in the clearing were Shrewtail, his apprentice – Onepaw, and Rosethorn's own apprentice, Ebonypaw. All three cats looked busy – Shrewtail seemed to be re-teaching Onepaw the Warrior Code – at first Rosethorn wondered why, until she heard the warrior emphasize the fact that you are not to steal prey from other the other Clans – especially ShadowClan. And the medicine cat apprentice, Ebonypaw had her muzzle in the fresh kill pile, possibly searching for the best piece.

Hoping to leave before any cat – especially Ebonypaw who would probably badger her the most about the matter – noticed what was going on, Rosethorn briskly led Thorntail straight to the Gorse Tunnel, which would take them up the ravine and out…

"Hey,"

Rosethorn's heart plummeted. Who else would stop them, but Shrewtail – the cat who seemed to have some sort of grudge against Thorntail since the beginning of time – and he'd probably carry it until the end of time as well.

Shrewtail trotted towards them – with his brown tabby of an apprentice, Onepaw, following closely behind. "Where are you two going?"

Rosethorn didn't answer – and left it up to Thorntail to answer, considering the gray tom seemed to love to tug on Shrewtail's fur…but to her surprise, Thorntail didn't say anything, and just stared blankly at the ThunderClan warrior before him.

Rosethorn flattened her ears at how odd Thorntail was acting, but then realized that he was probably just depressed. Shrewtail seemed disturbed however, that Thorntail wasn't throwing some clever retort back at him, and he glanced at Rosethorn easily. "Is Thorntail sick?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," Rosethorn lied between her teeth – she hated lying to her Clanmates! Especially since they all seemed to respect her so much now that she was a full-medicine cat.

"So…you're…" Shrewtail narrowed his eyes, "Taking him out of the camp?"

"He has a cough," Rosethorn meowed, and Shrewtail scoffed. "I don't see how taking him out of camp is going to help cure his cough – what are you really doing?"

Rosethorn struggled to search for a decent answer – but luckily, before she could back herself into a corner of lies, another cat came to her rescue. And who else, but her own little Ebonypaw?

"Rosethorn's the best medicine cat this forest has ever seen!" the small black cat hissed rushing to her side almost instantly. "If she thinks that it'll help Thorntail to get out of the camp for a little while…who are you to argue? You're just a warrior!" Shrewtail looked dumbfounded that the medicine cat apprentice had just exploded at him. Rosethorn herself was shocked. Ebonypaw was such a timid, playful cat! Where the heck did she learn to stand up to warriors like that? _I've been sending her to look after Applefur too much, _Rosethorn thought, with a shake of her head.

Suddenly, Ebonypaw seemed to realize something, and she flicked her emerald gaze onto Rosethorn. "…wait…You told me the best cure for cough was tansy – and rest." She mewed. "Why_ are _you taking Thorntail out of the camp?"

Rosethorn sighed. How could she lie to her own apprentice? She decided not to, and instead mewed to Shrewtail, "I uh…excuse me. Ebonypaw," she meowed turning to her apprentice, "Follow me, I have to tell you something." She started to trot a few tail-lengths away so she could speak to Ebonypaw in private, when she realized that she had forgotten about Thorntail. She tossed a glance over towards him – he was still standing beside Shrewtail - and she assumed that he would probably be alright.

"Ebonypaw," she meowed lowering her voice so Shrewtail and Onepaw wouldn't overhear, "There's something I forgot to tell you about being a medicine cat."

"Is it how to treat infections?" Ebonypaw asked curiously, "You taught me that, Rosethorn. You use," Rosethorn cut her off with a flick of her tail. "This goes beyond herbs and medicines." She meowed to the young black she-cat.

"Does it have to do with StarClan?"

"No…" Rosethorn meowed carefully, "It has to do…with…well…" she decided to give an example. "Ebonypaw, who are your best friends in all of ThunderClan?"

"Aquapaw and Morningpaw," Ebonypaw answered – without hesitation, and Rosethorn nodded. She had had her suspicions that Ebonypaw would be the closest with her siblings.

"Okay. Say…Aquapaw needed your help, with something important."

Ebonypaw blinked, "You mean like…she fell in a ditch or something?" Almost instantly, Ebonypaw poured out what she would do in that specific situation, but Rosethorn's gaze seemed to tell her that she was incorrect, because she trailed off in the middle of 'treat her with'.

"I'm not talking about anything like that, Ebonypaw." Rosethorn mused – though she was impressed that Ebonypaw knew what to do if Aquapaw fell into a ditch almost instantly. "I'm talking about…oh, StarClan what am I talking about?" Rosethorn blinked once or twice, and Ebonypaw cocked her head to one side – probably about to explode with curiosity. "If…if Morningpaw…eh…died," Ebonypaw's eyes widened as Rosethorn said this – clearly horrified at the thought of losing one of her best friends – and her sister, but Rosethorn went on, "And Aquapaw was all depressed about it…would you comfort her?"

"Of course!" Ebonypaw burst out instantly.

"Even…if to do that…you had to enter another Clan's territory?" Rosethorn realized how uncreative she was as she asked her apprentice this hypothetical question that was oh-so much like Rosethorn's position now. Ebonypaw stared at her blankly, and Rosethorn clarified, "Not to live – just to…visit for awhile."

At her question, Ebonypaw hesitated for a moment, as if unsure how to answer. Finally, she sighed, "Probably…" she blinked. "Am I a bad cat? For breaking the Warrior Code like that?"

"No," Rosethorn sighed, shaking her head. "Sometimes, you _have_ to do things like that…And you don't tell any cat."

Suddenly, it seemed to dawn on Ebonypaw what this whole conversation was about. "…what's wrong with Thorntail?" she asked.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with," Rosethorn mewed coolly. "All you need to know is that he has a cough – alright?" Ebonypaw nodded, and Rosethorn purred, and touched her apprentice's shoulder with her tail. "Good. You're a great apprentice, Ebonypaw. You'll make a fine medicine cat."

Before Ebonypaw could answer, Rosethorn skirted over towards Thorntail. "Let's go," she breathed – and she flashed a cool glance at Shrewtail, before she slipped out of the camp with her mate.

…

"Whenever I visit my father's grave," Rosethorn meowed cheerfully, as the two cats padded through their territory, "I usually bring a piece of prey with me – usually his favorite, and eat it there…when I was a kit, he told me if I did that by any cat's grave, their spirit in StarClan would be able to taste it too." She shrugged, embarrassed. "I be it's not true, but I always remember the story he told me, and I get a squirrel, and eat it by his grave…What kind of prey did Graywhisker like?"

Thorntail's whiskers twitched, and didn't answer for so long that Rosethorn was starting to think that he couldn't hear a word she was saying – until he answered, "I don't remember."

"You seem to like robins the best," Rosethorn meowed distractedly, "Did Graywhisker like robins?"

At this, Thorntail let out a rumbling purr- and Rosethorn felt a jolt of relief that Thorntail was starting to act normal again. "Graywhisker and I didn't have anything in common – he hated robins."

"Well…then did he like fish?" Rosethorn asked, recalling that Graywhisker was a RiverClan cat and every cat in that Clan seemed to love fish more than they loved their own kits.

"I think he liked toads," Thorntail mewed suddenly, and Rosethorn almost stumbled to a halt. "Toads?" she echoed. "You mean…those slimy, brownish, green things that hop around ShadowClan territory?"

"Yeah…I think. He loved ShadowClan territory." Thorntail blinked, as he remembered, "Remember how I told you Graywhisker and I spent two moons in ShadowClan? He loved it there so much, that he wanted to stay. The only reason he came back to RiverClan, was because he wanted to be with me. I guess…he took after our father, in that right."

Rosethorn was about to mew an answer, but Thorntail cut her off with a flick of her tail. "Will a magpie do, I wonder?" he asked curiously, and he dropped low into a stalking crouch. Rosethorn suddenly noticed magpie-scent in the air. What a treat – in leaf-bare! Guilt sliced at her though, as Thorntail pounced on the black bird and killed it, as she recalled that she hadn't yet hunted for the Clan. Though…they were breaking the Warrior Code all the time now anyway – Rosethorn and Thorntail were…somewhat mates, Thorntail and her both had somewhat-friendly contact with RiverClan cats outside of a Gathering, and now they were somewhat-illegally crossing the border (Duststar gave Thorntail permission to visit the grave!) What would one magpie hurt?

Thorntail trotted along, with the magpie in his jaws, and Rosethorn decided to talk again – even though Thorntail would probably have trouble answering – considering his mouth was filled with the magpie, "It's so strange," she meowed, "I've never met Graywhisker, yet I feel like I'm going to the grave of some cat close to me."

Thorntail flashed her a curious glance, though he didn't say anything. Once again, probably because he had his mouth full.

As they entered RiverClan territory – and crossed the river using stepping stones, Thorntail looked around, curiously. "I know RiverClan usually buries their dead by the river…but…" he blinked, "I don't remember exactly where."

He shrugged his shoulders, and bent down to pick his magpie, "Well, I say we find the river, and search along it until we find many-a-grave, yes? From there, we can pick which mound of earth looks the most like where Graywhisker is buried…" he trailed off, and scooped up the magpie in his jaws, and suddenly Rosethorn was sorry she had brought up the prey-thing, because now she couldn't talk to Thorntail as easily.

"So…so you really don't remember the day Graywhisker died – at all?"

Thorntail flashed her a glance with an emotion that she couldn't name, and handed her the magpie – so he could answer without stopping, probably, "No," he meowed once Rosethorn had the bird in her jaws, "I remember seeing him run into the monster…and I remember seeing him dead…" Thorntail's voice was once again in that odd, soft tone – and Rosethorn was suddenly sorry that she had brought up the subject – but he continued, "And then I think I blacked out. The next thing I remember, is I was more or less interrogated by my Clanmates when the patrol and I all came back…I think I blacked out then," he sighed, "When I came to, the vigil and everything…it was over, and they had already buried him."

Seeing that Thorntail was done, Rosethorn handed him the magpie, so she could finally ask the question that had been nagging at her ever since Owlpelt had told her that Thorntail had said that he killed Graywhisker.

"Thorntail…" she mewed, "Is it true what you said? That you pushed Graywhisker?"

At first, Thorntail didn't answer – though he did stop in his tracks – and Rosethorn went on without him for a few pawsteps before she realized that she had lost him. She flashed a glance behind her, and saw that Thorntail had spat the magpie down to the earth, and his blue eyes were glaring into her own.

Finally, he answered, "Probably,"

* * *

OO...sinister! Anywho's, for all those who review THIS time, they will get a -da da da da da DA - Ebonypaw plushie! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and if you review in the next five minutes after you read this, I'll also throw in a Robinwing plushie. I'll duck tape a hallow to her too. I know, Robinwing died long time ago, long time...but wasn't she fun while she lasted? 


	35. Chapter 34

* * *

**Okay, right. I'm not even going to comment on how badly written this specific chapter is - I'll leave that up to you guys... -shivers- Anyways, '**

**Rabbitstorm- I'm glad you like my chapters:)**

**lmblovesmilk- Yes, I think I've dropped enough hints...but try not to give it away...and I'll give you a ham sandwich! **

**Oceanwind- Eh...kind of. I believe I explain it in this chapter. It's similar to what happened to Rosethorn - remember how she always thought her father had died of Greencough - until Streamstar set her straight?**

**Pearl.H.Sweden- Okay, I'm going to ask you...but why does everyone like Ebonypaw so much? I admit, I have affection for her... but seriously..why? Would you guys like me to put her in more scenes - and maybe hand her a sub-plot? **

**Daklotles85- -pokes- Your favorite character hasn't been born yet! **

**Strangefur- Yeah...that little Rosethorn-Shrewtail conversation had its...non-spacey moments. That 'twas an accident! **

* * *

Rosethorn's mouth formed a gape, as the meaning of Thorntail's words hit he like a bolt of lightning_. 'Probably?'_ She wanted to yowl out, '_You probably killed Graywhisker? Probably?!' _but she held her tongue. Whatever Thorntail had or hadn't done – it seemed to have taken a toll on him. Maybe some day when her mate was acting saner, she would confront him about his answer…

Thorntail himself didn't seem to think that his ominous answer was very important at all, because suddenly his tail shot into the air with pure joy. "Now I remember where RiverClan buries their dead!" he purred – and Rosethorn suddenly recalled that they were having trouble finding the burial grounds. "Follow me," he meowed, scooping up the magpie he had dropped earlier into his powerful jaws, and taking off. Rosethorn watched the smoke-colored cat bolt off for a few heart-beats before she gathered herself, and pelted after him.

…

Thorntail slowly came to a halt, and Rosethorn stumbled up beside him, twitching her ears, as she gazed curiously at the RiverClan burial grounds. Thorntail had told her correctly; when he had said that they usually buried their dead by the river. And personally, Rosethorn thought that they couldn't have chosen a darker, shadier place. RiverClan territory wasn't known for being speckled with trees, as ThunderClan territory was with their forest. But oddly enough, a couple of large, strong, oak trees stood right beside the river, and darkened the area with their immense shadows – and this was Leaf-bare – the trees didn't have their leaves to add extra shadows! Rosethorn couldn't imagine what it was like when it was New-Leaf, and the oaks would be covered with their leaves.

She flicked her gaze away from the sparkling frozen-river and the shady oaks, and glanced at the earth in which the warriors – and Graywhisker lay. The ground looked lumpy with mounds of earth – under which, Rosethorn guessed, there was dead warriors. There were so many – Rosethorn couldn't even count them. She guessed that the bodies of RiverClan warriors from several generations ago still were memorialized with a…mound of earth.

Thorntail padded into the Burial Ground, and Rosethorn hesitated before following him – and she was almost instantly hit with the horrid stench of ShadowClan.

"Great StarClan!" she coughed. "Why was ShadowClan here?" she hesitated before sniffing again, and realized it was just one ShadowClan cat.

Thorntail dropped the magpie, and opened his mouth to taste the air. "My father was here recently," he breathed, and Rosethorn twitched her ears. From Speedtail's description of the ShadowClan tom, she never would have figured that he would've left his territory to visit the grave of his dead son.

Thorntail gave Rosethorn no room to comment, and padded over to a specific mound, that rested just under one of the large oaks. As Rosethorn approached, she realized that the ShadowClan scent was almost unbearably strong – and figured, that it was Graywhisker's grave, and that the gray cats' father had stood by it for awhile, before heading back to his own territory.

Rosethorn blinked as she realized that she was correct – the ShadowClan scent more or less stood by one specific spot, before it started away. She gazed at the large mound of earth that both their father sat by and that Thorntail was staring at. She blinked, twice, as she stared at the ground under which Graywhisker was resting.

"Yup, definitely my father." Thorntail mumbled, sniffing the air once more.

"Your father must be nice," Rosethorn purred carefully, "If he came all the way down from ShadowClan territory to visit his son's grave." She chuckled lightly, "Graywhisker's lucky to have kin that cares…I mean, _cared_ about him so much,"

"Lucky my tail," Thorntail muttered, and Rosethorn looked at him, startled, and the gray cat continued, "This is just so he doesn't look like the uncaring piece of fox-dung his is to his Clan."

Rosethorn couldn't help but let out an exasperated hiss, "Why do you have to say it like that?" she shook her head violently, frustrated, "Why in the name of StarClan would a cat worry about _appearances _to his Clan, when his son is dead?" Thorntail didn't have an answer to that, so Rosethorn went on – in a slightly softer tone, "You always talk…so badly about your father…Thorntail, why do you hate him so much? He's your kin!" _And your only kin left, _she realized – Thorntail's mother and brother were both dead, after all.

Thorntail flicked his gaze down at his gray paws, "He's the one that hates me…" he mumbled, "He never liked me…or Graywhisker."

Rosethorn couldn't help but burst out, "Why? How could a father hate his own kit? I mean…" Rosethorn sighed, "He and your mother were clearly in love – she left her Clan for him! How could he hate you two?"

"Yes…I wonder why…" Thorntail blinked in surprise – and Rosethorn noticed that he was starting to get that odd look in his ice-blue eyes that he seemed to be getting a lot today. "Why _do _I hate my father so much?"

At this, Rosethorn had to suppress a gasp. Thorntail hated his father…and didn't even know why? "Did he…did he ever do something cruel to you?" she asked carefully.

Thorntail blinked once or twice as he thought. "No…not once," he breathed, "My father…never…did anything like that…" his surprisingly-pink tongue swiped across his lips once or twice, before he went on, "I…I don't know why I hate him so much…but I remember…when I was a kit…and visiting my mother in the medicine cat's den a little before she died… She'd always say…'Your father is a cold, cruel, evil cat – and he'll do terrible things to you.'" He quoted his mother so well and easily, that Rosethorn wondered just how much Thorntail's mother had said that to him. But…why? Why would she burn that through her kitten's mind about their father?

…

Thorntail couldn't help but wonder himself why his mother had said that to him… He recalled all the times his mother had said things like that to him – and one particular incident popped out the most.

_The droplets of rain rang in his ears, as he slowly rested his tiny gray paws onto the soft earth beneath him. His eyes flashed around the den filled with herbs and medicines, and it took him a few heartbeats until he finally noticed his mother. Her pelt was like the sky – a very pale gray with small blue flecks. And her eyes were wide, and filled with what looked like the flowing water of RiverClan's river. _

_He had wasted no time before rushing over to her, while his brother, Graykit was slightly more hesitant. Though finally, he too stalked over to the cat that had kitted him. _

_His mother had greeted them warmly…and asked them about their days… _Thorntail wasn't sure – there was a gap in his memory here – but somehow they got onto the subject of their father…

"_Your father is a cruel, evil tom – and he hates kits," his mother had meowed firmly._

_At that, Graykit let out a surprised squeak, "Father doesn't like us?" while Thornkit had simply pricked his ears at the news. _

"_That's right," Lightsnow - his mother - murmured softly, touching Graykit's forehead with her long tail, "Because of that, you can't trust your father. You can't depend on him…" she explained quietly, "So the only cat Graykit can count on is Thornkit and the only cat Thornkit can count on is Graykit…because I can't protect you any longer…" she trailed off – and Thornkit hadn't caught the hint of sorrow in her voice at the time. _

_Instead, he squeaked, "That's okay! Graykit will take care of me, I'll take care of Graykit – and then we'll take care of our Clans!" _

_His mother let out a purr, and flicked her gaze away from his brother, and rested her soft, loving gaze on him. "Thornkit…when you purr like that…you look just like your father." She chuckled good-naturedly, "Just like your father!" _

"Just like my father…" Thorntail quoted, his eyes widening.

…

"But…but if your father never did anything to you," Rosethorn finally spoke – interrupting Thorntail from what looked like a very deep thought, "Then why would she say such things?"

"Why…I wonder…" Thorntail mewed – and Rosethorn once again felt that shiver crawl down her spine as she noticed how soft and shallow the gray tom's voice had become. "Why did my mother speak so…terribly about my father? She would say the same thing every time she saw us," he explained, flicking his tail at Rosethorn as if that were a very important point. "But…she'd then look all happy…that I looked just like my father. My…my mother was always like that! She always said things that made no sense!" Thorntail's large, black pupils that always gazed out of his pale-blue eyes seemed to want to hide away, because they got rather tiny as Thorntail went on, "Why did my mother talk like that? And why…why did I believe her?" he gazed at Rosethorn, with a cold hard glance – as if Rosethorn somehow knew the answer, "Why do I hate my father so much?" he asked, and Rosethorn opened her mouth to answer – but she could think of no way how. How could she? The only cat who could possibly know why Thorntail hated his father – was probably Thorntail! And he seemed as clueless about that subject as Rosethorn was to how the clouds and birds were able to fly high in the sky, yet if a cat tried it they would tumble to the earth.

"I keep telling myself not to think about it…" Thorntail continued, lowering his head to look down at his paws again, "Every time I do…I feel sick…and I get the sensation that I can feel the blood move through my body…I suppose that's why Blueherb told me not to think about it."

"Blueherb?" Rosethorn echoed forgetting for an instant that Thorntail had had to stay in the RiverClan medicine cat's den for a little while because he was a little…out of it.

"I had to stay in her den for a couple of…moons…because apparently I wasn't…._normal_…" Thorntail mumbled – almost inaudibly, "She said I don't have to think about it if I don't want to. About my mother…and my father…and my…" Thorntail's voice seemed to be hitched in his throat, before he could choke out, "brother."

"If I could…" Thorntail continued, "I would stop thinking about everything…That's why I went to ThunderClan…I couldn't stay in RiverClan…everything kept nagging at me about my brother's death…But…now Shadenight keeps coming around…" Thorntail's voice cracked with emotion, "And…all the time I'm with her…no matter what I do…I end up thinking about Graywhisker's death. You told me not to run away, Rosethorn…but…" Thorntail shook his head violently, "But I'm not sure how things will go with her…if I keep…" he seemed to think that that sentence was of no importance whatsoever, because he simply trailed off – and started a new sentence, "It's not Shadenight's fault…oh, StarClan knows that it's not." Thorntail made some odd noise that Rosethorn had never heard before – it sounded like a cross between a sniff and a choke, before he went on, "But I've reached my limit…"

"I've had enough of…eating herbs that taste like fox-dung…and always having cats stare at me like I'm not not one of them…" Thorntail mumbled, "I don't want to ever go back to being stuck in that StarClan-forsaken cage that they call a Medicine Cat's den! I don't want to go back…"

"Thorntail…" Rosethorn began, but the gray tom seemed to not have heard her, and instead continued on mumbling.

"I don't want to go back! I just want to be a normal warrior…I want to patrol…and mate…and see some other cat other than some medicine cat who thinks that she knows what's going on in my head…"

"Thorntail…" Rosethorn tried again.

"I don't want to ever go back to that! Ever!" For the first time, Rosethorn noticed that Thorntail was panting heavily – as if he had just run all the way from HighStones to the Tallpines. "I don't want to be cooped up in a den ever again…oh, StarClan…no…" Rosethorn rushed to his side, protectively – fully aware that Thorntail wasn't exactly acting himself. However, she couldn't help but remember the incident at the Thunderpath when they had saw the body of a ShadowClan cat that had killed itself in a manner almost exactly like Graywhisker had – and Thorntail had passed out and, in fact, had stopped breathing. If that happened again, Rosethorn tensed herself to help him.

However, she realized, Thorntail was probably in even worse shape now then he was when he wasn't breathing. Anxiety dug into her heart like a thorn, as she worried not only for Thorntail's physical help – the kind Rosethorn had been trained all her life to heal – but also for the wounds that Thorntail had inflicted on his own heart. The kind that a medicine cat can only help – but never heal.

She gently touched his shoulder with her dainty ginger tail, when suddenly a movement caught her eye, and she flashed her gaze over to it.

She noticed the ebony-colored fur of Shadenight almost instantly – especially with her eyes which shown like two tiny blue moons in the dark night. Beside the RiverClan she-cat, was the small, brown tabby tom that seemed to be Shadenight's messenger, Owlpelt.

Rosethorn couldn't help but wonder how they hadn't noticed the two standing there before – when she realized that with RiverClan scent all around her, she would probably have trouble figuring out which scents were a few paw-steps away, and which were simply fresh. At that, she wondered how long the two cats had been standing there.

She wanted to claw her own ears off, for not expecting them there. Graywhisker had been Shadenight's mate for a time, and apparently one of Owlpelt's best friends. Of course they would come visit his grave! Why wouldn't they?

Then she wondered how long had they been there? Had they seen Thorntail freak out over his worry of being put into a den all alone once more?

"What do you mean… you're not sure how things will go with me?" Shadenight asked, her voice a soft mew- and Rosethorn recalled Thorntail saying pretty much what Shadenight just had earlier. The two RiverClan cats had been there for awhile. "It's not fair," Shadenight continued – her voice a pitiful cry, "You're just running away again!"

Rosethorn flashed a glance to look at Thorntail, to see how her Clanmate was taking all this – and she noticed that he was just fixing Shadenight with a blank stare.

"You were like that even when Graywhisker was alive!" Shadenight continued. "You told me that you loved me…but all you really cared about was Graywhisker!" Shadenight's own sapphire eyes widened with pain, "And Graywhisker was the same way! All he ever cared about was you! I wanted…one of you…just to _look _at _me_ for once! Everyone in RiverClan envied me because I had both of you all to myself," Shadenight went on, "But they didn't know how much I hurt! I was so lonely…that's why…" Shadenight's voice started to crack – and Rosethorn couldn't tell if the warrior was just being overdramatic – as she had been before – or if she was really bothered by something. Apparently it was the latter – and Rosethorn was positive of that as Shadenight continued, "That's why," she repeated, "I told Graywhisker to go away!" her yowl was so loud, Rosethorn could've sworn that a leader receiving a dream from StarClan at the moonstone would've heard the mighty screech. "I said to him…" Shadenight continued, "'Why do there have to be two of you? If there was only one of you, I wouldn't have to feel this loneliness…I wish one of you would go away.'"

Rosethorn had to stifle a horrified gasp. How could Shadenight have said such a thing?

"Shortly after I said that…" Shadenight choked, "Graywhisker really did go away! Graywhisker granted my wish…but…but…" Shadenight let out a slight hiss – as she gasped for air, "That only made Thorntail worry about Graywhisker even more…even though he's dead…" Shadenight blinked in thought. "I wonder if StarClan is punishing me. Punishing me, because I said such a horrible thing to him! I can't believe it..." Shadenight let out a furious yowl to the heavens at that – "I killed Graywhisker!"

Thorntail's eyes lit up – Rosethorn couldn't guess why – as if he had just realized something. However, before he could state what it was, Shadenight turned her back on them, and brushed past her escort, Owlpelt, before she sped off.

"Wait, Shadenight!" Thorntail screeched, and he started to pelt after her – but he stumbled over one of the accursed mounds of earth that RiverClan scattered about in the burial grounds.

"Thorntail, are you alright?" Owlpelt gasped, padding to the side of the smoky gray ThunderClan tom. Rosethorn rushed to his side as well, as Thorntail blinked his ice-blue eyes curiously, before meowing, "This isn't good."

Owlpelt nodded in agreement, "We'd better find Shadenight – fast...she seemed rather upset."

Thorntail grunted something that might've been an 'okay', before he struggled to his paws.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find her…we could just follow her scent trail…" Rosethorn quickly assessed that Thorntail wasn't exactly in the state of mind to use common sense, and Owlpelt seemed to just be standing there – not doing anything to find his Clanmate.

"Right." Owlpelt meowed, and sniffed the air. "She went that way," he meowed flicking his tail, and Rosethorn rolled her eyes – they had just _seen_ Shadenight run in that direction. That was obvious! However, she didn't comment on how mouse-brained Owlpelt was acting – he was usually such a smart tom too – and instead, pelted after the two cats as they began to look for the pretty ebony-colored she-cat.

Suddenly, Thorntail called behind him – to Rosethorn and Owlpelt who were having trouble keeping up with his brisk pace, "I think she must've gone into ThunderClan territory."

"That's where her scent leads," Owlpelt agreed, and Rosethorn's eyes widened. Why was Shadenight going to ThunderClan territory? Was she going to try and meet a ThunderClan patrol, and let them send her to StarClan so she could at least be with Graywhisker? Unless…

"I'm going to go look for her," Thorntail announced, taking a turn to start into his home-territory, and Rosethorn let out a squeak of surprise.

"I'll go with you," she offered rushing after him, but Thorntail let out a furious hiss.

"No," he growled, and jerked his head towards Owlpelt, "You stay here, with him."

"Why?" Rosethorn burst out. "We can cover more ground together!"

"Rosethorn!" there was no denying the fury that was sprinkled on Thorntail's tone, "I need to tell Shadenight why Graywhisker died! The _real_ reason!"

"Did you kill Graywhisker?" Rosethorn asked again, and Thorntail opened his mouth – probably to tell her that he had already answered that question, but she cut him off. "You said 'probably'. Did you kill him? Yes, or no, Thorntail!?"

Thorntail's blue eyes had never looked more like chips of ice – and he bristled his gray for. She couldn't remember him ever doing that before. "What does your instinct tell you?" he asked – his voice eerily calm. "What do you think, Rosethorn?"

"I think…" Rosethorn quickly thought about how she should word this, "I think that you could never have killed Graywhisker, because you loved him more then you loved yourself! You loved Graywhisker as your best friend and kin! You never would've killed him!"

Thorntail's eyes narrowed into slits, before he muttered an answer that Rosethorn couldn't hear, before he turned his back on her and rushed to the border.

Almost on cue, to Rosethorn's distain, rain started to tumble down from the high heavens. She didn't even bother to take note that it was raining- in leaf-bare, and how peculiar that was.

As her pelt started to become wet, and heavy with the drizzle, Owlpelt padded to his side, and she realized, with a jolt, that the RiverClan tom had seen all of the conversation she had had with Thorntail.

"I wonder if that's true…" Owlpelt mumbled, and at first, Rosethorn wondered if he was referring to how Thorntail killed his brother (maybe.) but as he went on, she knew that he was thinking something entirely different, "That…Graywhisker killed himself because of what Shadenight said."

"I don't believe it…" Rosethorn mumbled, as thunder clashed above – nearly making her jump in fear. However, she continued, "I don't believe that Graywhisker would've killed himself over something like that. Even if Shadenight did say that…to be so…rash…" she shook her head – it didn't make sense for him to kill himself over that. "Graywhisker, who loved Thorntail so much…he must've known the impact that that would've had on his brother…" she lowered her gaze to the ground, "Graywhisker never would've done that to Thorntail…because of…_that_."

Owlpelt blinked. "Then why did Graywhisker die?"

Rosethorn shrugged her shoulders. If only she knew! Nothing made sense! And every cat seemed to be blaming themselves for Graywhisker's death! Shadenight…Thorntail…who was next? One of Applefur's unborn kits?

Her thoughts were interrupted, as Thorntail came rushing back towards her and the RiverClan tom – and she couldn't help but wonder how long she had been thinking – if he had had time to go all the way to ThunderClan territory and back.

"I couldn't find her!" the gray tom hissed, stumbling to a halt, and Rosethorn twitched her ears. She had suspected that he wouldn't. StarClan had sent rain at the least opportune time.

"Then where could she have gone?" Owlpelt hissed, and Thorntail shrugged his shoulders. Then, his eyes widened as he realized something. Owlpelt gasped – and Rosethorn blinked, wondering if the two toms had just figured something out.

She was right – because their voices became as one as they both hissed, "The Thunderpath."

Rosethorn felt her heart pound. _No…_ she thought, thinking of seeing the pretty RiverClan she-cat's body sprawled out onto the Thunderpath after being hit by a monster – surrounded by a pool of her own blood. _Not Shadenight too! _

Owlpelt and Thorntail exchanged a glance, before they started pelting back towards ThunderClan territory – and Rosethorn wondered if they were aware that she was pounding at their heels, praying to StarClan that they wouldn't be too late.

…

"I don't get it!" Owlpelt yowled beside the gray cat, as they crossed the border, and Thorntail flashed him a glance. "How could Shadenight and Graywhisker predict that a monster would come and hit them? Doesn't ThunderClan sometimes go for moons without seeing one?"

Thorntail shrugged his shoulders, not particularly in the mood for small talk, but luckily Rosethorn behind him answered breathlessly, "Not in leaf-bare. For some reason, monsters seem to run every which direction more often. Usually around the middle of the season."

For some reason, once the words were out of the medicine cat's mouth, she rushed to his side leaving Owlpelt to rush at full speed alone for a little while. "It wasn't Shadenight's fault that Graywhisker died!" he hissed breathlessly – not even realizing what he was saying.

"I know…" Rosethorn began, but Thorntail cut her off.

"She didn't do anything!" he stressed. "I remember it now, Rosethorn! I remember the real reason that Graywhisker died."

"You mean you had forgotten? How could you forget?" Rosethorn hissed, and Thorntail blinked – remembering how Rosethorn had told him about how her father had really been killed by a traitor, Skysong, but since she had liked Skysong so much apparently she had blocked that incident out with the memory of Crimsonspirit dying of Greencough. Apparently, this dawned on Rosethorn as well, because she purposely looked away from him – possibly ashamed.

However, he had to tell her, "It wasn't that I couldn't remember, Rosethorn. It's that…I didn't want to."

Rosethorn made some comment that he couldn't hear over the roaring thunder, so he didn't comment.

Instead, he found his mind wandering over the similarities between this day, and the day when Graywhisker died. He remembered the patrol leaving RiverClan territory to find him. _Puddlespots, Speedtail, Drizzlestep, Shadepaw, Owlpaw, and himself…_

"The Thunderpath is rather large," Rosethorn panted beside him, "Perhaps we should split up?"

Thorntail looked at her, startled. How was it that Rosethorn always seemed to be able to quote things from the past? Puddlespots had said something rather similar. Except she commented on how ThunderClan territory was rather large…not the Thunderpath.

He was about to answer, when Owlpelt seemed to get a burst of speed, and rush on leaving the two ThunderClan cats behind.

Thorntail, instinctively picked up his pace – as did Rosethorn beside him, and he flashed her a grateful glance.

"I hope Graywhisker's alright." She meowed, and Thorntail looked at her, startled. Had she just said…'I hope Graywhisker's alright'? What did she mean by that?

Her scarlet pelt brushed against his, and Thorntail almost made a startled mew. Suddenly…_he wasn't running after Shadenight…he was running after Graywhisker… And Rosethorn wasn't pounding along beside him – it was Shadepaw, who was murmuring about how she hoped Graywhisker wasn't hurt… And then she gazed at him with her big…sapphire eyes… _

Thorntail gazed at Rosethorn in horror, as she turned her own blue gaze onto him – her eyes filled to the brim with worry…so much like Shadepaw's sapphire eyes…

"I found her!" he heard ahead of him, Owlpelt yowl. Thorntail blinked in surprise – recalling how it had been Owl_paw _who had yowled the same thing about Graywhisker.

His heart pounding with fear that it had happened again, he rushed forward, recalling how it had ended last time. Graywhisker's pale blue eyes staring into Thorntail's identical pair… before he…

The image of Graywhisker's flattened body – the body that looked exactly like his – flashed in his mind, and he cringed.

He was about to call out for Shadenight to come back – hoping that she would rush back to him – but his voice was drowned out by the thundering noise…of thunder? No… Thorntail's eyes widened, as he realized a monster had just rolled on by.

"Shadenight!" he yowled leaping through the ferns that tangled between him and the Thunderpath.

He flashed his gaze around the path, half-expecting to see Shadenight's dark body lying flat on the path – just as Graywhisker's was, and to his relief, he didn't see even one drop of blood.

He looked around, and finally rested his gaze on where she was – lying beside Owlpelt – her muzzle buried into her own paws, as she mewed, "I came here because I wanted to die…But when I saw the monster…I got scared…so scared…" She almost instantly broke into a wail of uncontrollable sobs.

"Shadenight!" Thorntail gasped, rushing towards her. Almost instantly she removed her muzzle from her paws, and buried it deep in Thorntail's chest. His fur prickled, as he felt Rosethorn's own gaze burning into his gray fur. "Shadenight…Shadenight…Shadenight…" he mumbled, giving her ear a small lick. "Graywhisker…he didn't kill himself because of you."

Shadenight's sobs stopped almost instantly, and the only sound that rang in Thorntail's ears was the soft pattering of the rain as hit tumbled to the earth.

"Graywhisker killed himself…" he choked, "Because…because he learned that our father isn't the tom who we thought he was. He learned…that our father isn't really our father at all!"

* * *

**I know - slightly confusing ending. I promise I'll expain to you guys what Thorntail means...well, actually I won't...Thorntail does in the next chapter! **

**Anyways, if you review...I'll give you all a...a...um...er...Cat-Bus plushie! What's a cat-bus you ask? It's half-cat! Half-bus! Catbus! (It's from a Studio Ghibli Movie...DON'T WORRY! I'm not so random that I'll actually put him in the story. He's just a plushie to collect...)****Yeah...random I know...but I couldn't think of a plushie to give you guys yet! Okay...I'll also give you a Blackshadow plushe...even though he wasn't even mentioned in this chapter at all.**

**So, review to get your Catbus and Blackshadow plushies!**


	36. Chapter 35

Rosethorn felt her mouth round into a gape, as questions about what Thorntail had just said popped into her mind. What did he mean – his father wasn't his real father at all? Every cat had a father! Her father had been Crimsonspirit, her own Streamstar's father had been Venomheart, Spottedstar's father had been Howlingheart… There was no such thing as a cat that didn't have a father!

However, as Thorntail went on, almost instantly she understood what the gray cat meant.

"We're not our father's real kits," he continued softly, "Smokestar isn't my father." Rosethorn blinked, surprised. She had never even known that Thorntail had even _thought_ that Smokestar – the leader of ShadowClan – was his father! "My mother…just used Smokestar and his high position as deputy…to get into ShadowClan – so she could be with different tom." Thorntail wrapped his tail around Shadenight's black pelt firmly, and Rosethorn had to fight to keep herself from looking away in disgust. "Graywhisker couldn't forgive that we were born that way…he couldn't take it…That's why he died, Shadenight. Not because of you…not because of you…"

Rosethorn closed her eyes. In other words, Lightsnow had never loved Smokestar. He had been deputy of the Clan, and therefore the Clan leader would probably let his forbidden mate join ShadowClan. And once she was in…she mated with her one true love…and she conceived Graywhisker and Thorntail.

And now…there was another forbidden love emitting a spark. She sighed, as she noticed Thorntail gently comforting the RiverClan she-cat by licking her ear with his unusually pink tongue – all the while, Shadenight was making some noise that was a cross between a sob and a purr.

Owlpelt seemed to make the same connection Rosethorn had, because his amber eyes instantly lit up with the realization. "Shadenight…" he meowed after a moment, gently touching his Clanmate with his brown tail, "Are you okay?"

Shadenight didn't answer – however, she did stop making that odd noise – and dug her muzzle deeper into Thorntail's chest.

"Rosethorn," Thorntail mewed suddenly, resting his pale blue gaze on her, "I'm going to take Shadenight and Owlpelt to the border. You can get back to camp on your own, right?"

Thorntail couldn't have hurt her more if he had announced that he was going to run off and become a loner with Shadenight – but not after ripping out Rosethorn's throat for knowing too much.

Rosethorn nodded, and forced herself to flick her tail so Thorntail would know that she was alright with that.

With the rain still drizzling against his gray pelt, he slowly got to his paws – and Shadenight mirrored him. Without waiting for Rosethorn to call him back, he disappeared with the RiverClan she-cat through the ferns – seeming to have forgotten about Owlpelt, who simply watched them go – his eyes filled with pain.

"Maybe I was wrong to come here…" Owlpelt mumbled after a moment, "Just to hear the whole story…" he shook his tiny head gently – possibly rebuking himself in his mind. "To drive Thorntail to say something like…_that_. I guess you can't be so desperate for the truth." He leveled his amber gaze with Rosethorn's sapphire, before continuing, "You know, Thorntail looked very happy when he was with you alone at the SunningRocks that one time. It had been such a long time since I had seen him so content. It reminded me of when Graywhisker was alive…" Owlpelt let out a purr at the memory. "I don't think I was supposed to see Thorntail again…" he continued, "If I really cared about him…I should've just let things be. My mother always told me if the barrier wasn't damaged, don't try to fix it…StarClan, I wish I had listened to her."

"I still don't see…" Rosethorn murmured softly, "Why Graywhisker would kill himself…over that." She could imagine the shock of finding out…but to kill yourself?

"Graywhisker hated injustice so much that he was obsessively honest," Owlpelt explained – and then let out a joking purr, "He gave away so many RiverClan secrets at Gatherings that Duststar couldn't even let him go to them anymore. I can easily imagine Graywhisker doing what he did…because of what his mother did to Smokestar." Owlpelt curled his tail. "Of course…Thorntail was hurt too, possibly even more so that Graywhisker. It's just that…with Thorntail you can't tell – it doesn't get through, you know?" Rosethorn nodded – it was hard to get Thorntail to talk about anything other than mating, and how tasty robins were. Owlpelt continued, "It also explains why Smokestar hates them so much…" Rosethorn blinked, curiously, so Owlpelt explained, "He loved Lightsnow, even if Lightsnow didn't love him. Thorntail and Graywhisker are the product of her betrayal."

"Owlpelt," Rosethorn asked – curious now, "Back at the RiverClan burial grounds…the ShadowClan scent…was that Smokestar?"

Owlpelt hesitated before answering, "Yeah."

Rosethorn recalled Thorntail's words about how his father was just visiting Graywhisker's grave so he wouldn't look like a heartless piece of fox-dung to his Clan. Maybe Thorntail's assumption had been correct.

"Well…" Owlpelt growled interrupting Rosethorn's thoughts, "I should probably head back to my home before a ThunderClan patrol catches me and claws my ears off." Owlpelt purred, jokingly, disappearing through the ferns as well – probably to catch up with Shadenight and Thorntail – leaving Rosethorn alone in the rain.

She blinked away some of the water that was running down her forehead, and twitched her tail as she realized what Thorntail's mother had been saying when she was talking to her kits. She was telling them that the cat who they thought that was their father – Smokestar – was a cruel and evil tom…but when she commented – with pride – on how much Thorntail looked like his father, she was referring to his…real one. The one she loved. Not the one she _used_.

…

"Gathering's tonight," Rosethorn purred, examining Onepaw's pad carefully. Ebonypaw had just removed a thorn from the brown tabby's paw, and Rosethorn was checking her apprentice's work. To both Ebonypaw who was sitting beside her, and Onepaw, she mewed, "You excited?"

Before Onepaw could answer, Ebonypaw mewed, "But Rosethorn, you're not going to the Gathering."

"That's right, I'm not." Rosethorn purred, looking up from Onepaw's pad. "Sandpelt, Applefur, Dusktail, and Spottedlight are all close to kitting. I can't remember a time when there were so many queens so close to one another…The fact is, any day now – including tonight – some kits could start popping out. I want to be there."

"I want to be there too!" Ebonypaw announced, "Do I _have_ to go to the Gathering?"

Rosethorn didn't answer at first, instead she praised, "You worked on Onepaw excellently. I couldn't have done it better myself."

Onepaw shook his paw gently, and let out a purr that the thorn was finally out. Once he was done, he meowed to the black she-cat, "You should come, Ebonypaw! It'll be fun! All the greatest warriors from all the Clans are coming! Ravenfeather, Quickflow, oh! And don't forget about Whitesky!"

"You're going?" Rosethorn asked curiously, and Onepaw nodded vigorously.

"Shrewtail said I was,"

Ebonypaw's gaze flickered from her mentor to her fellow apprentice before she meowed, "Onepaw, you can tell me all about it when you get back. I really want to be here at camp for the kittings."

Rosethorn stared at the black she-cat, startled. She had never heard of an apprentice_ not_ wanting to go to a Gathering. "Ebonypaw," she meowed carefully, "I'm just staying behind just in case a cat starts to kit. You should go." She urged, but Ebonypaw shook her head.

"_Please_, Rosethorn?" Ebonypaw pleaded. "I really don't _want _to go! I want to stay in camp, and help with the kitting…if there is one," she added quickly.

Rosethorn thought for a moment, unsure how to answer. Finally, she sighed, "I see no reason to force an apprentice to go to a Gathering if she doesn't want to." She gently touched Ebonypaw's forehead with her tail. "Go tell Streamstar about your decision, so she can pick another apprentice to go instead."

Ebonypaw's eyes lit up with glee at that. "Alright!" she purred. To Onepaw, she added, "Will you come with me?" Onepaw opened his mouth to answer, but Ebonypaw cut him off with an explanation, "Talking to Streamstar makes me nervous."

At this, Onepaw fluffed out his fur and puffed out his chest to look as big as possible. "_Warriors_ aren't afraid of anything!" he scoffed. "Of course I'll come with you!"

Ebonypaw narrowed her eyes, and Rosethorn let out a purr as she sensed Ebonypaw's annoyance at Onepaw's comment about warriors. "Warriors aren't afraid of anything, because they don't_ have _anything to be afraid of." Ebonypaw meowed calmly. "Medicine Cats have to worry about StarClan's wrath – all you have to do is worry if that rabbit is going to cry before you kill it or not."

Onepaw looked startled at Ebonypaw's stinging reply, and Ebonypaw brushed passed him. However, before she exited the den she called behind her, "You coming or not?"

Onepaw blinked. "Um…er…of course!" he squeaked, pounding out of the den as if there was fire burning at his heels.

Rosethorn watched them go, and let out a purr of amusement at how Ebonypaw had left Onepaw dumbfounded before she had scampered from the den. Her little apprentice certainly knew how to take care of herself – that was for sure!

She shook her head, amused, before turning to get the herbs for kitting ready for when the time came. However, she didn't get a lot of time to do so, because she heard paw-steps bumbling into her den, and she turned around to see who was bothering her now. As she turned, she half-expected to see Beakpaw – the little apprentice seemed to think that he had every disease known to the Clans…and that his tail was planning some sort of coup – but to her relief, she only saw the pregnant ThunderClan deputy, Sandpelt (who was now looking as wide as the sky) and the gray tom, Thorntail.

"What's wrong?" Rosethorn asked, deliberately not looking Thorntail. She couldn't bear to face him – not after he _clearly_ had chosen Shadenight over her! Instead, she stared into Sandpelt's leaf-green gaze.

"Thorntail wants to go to the Gathering," Sandpelt sighed, and Rosethorn flicked her ears. Thorntail was a warrior – she didn't see any reason why he wouldn't be aloud to, so Sandpelt went on. "Streamstar said that he could…" even less of a reason why he wouldn't be aloud, "But…I don't think he should."

"Why not?" she asked, and Thorntail's loud obnoxious voice more or less forced her to glance at him.

"Sandpelt thinks I'm sick!" Thorntail spat at the earth, as if he didn't think that that was even a possibility. "So she said I should check with you to see if I'm well enough to go the Gathering."

Rosethorn sighed. _Of course..._ "Lift up your paw," she meowed instantly, and Thorntail looked at her startled, but finally followed her order and lifted his paw into the air.

Rosethorn daintily touched the pad of the paw with her tail, and shivered. "Thorntail! Your paw is so…hot!"

"That means I can go to the Gathering?"

Rosethorn rolled her eyes. Thorntail was sometimes rather dense. "That means you have a fever."

"So?" Thorntail shrugged his shoulders, and Sandpelt let out a sigh of annoyance – as did Rosethorn. "I need to walk it off – that's all."

"That'll make it worse!" Rosethorn snapped. "You can't go to the Gathering – not tonight."

"I'll be fine though!" Thorntail pleaded. "I only got sick from running around in the rain yesterday. By tomorrow I'll be good as new."

Rosethorn dug her claws into the earth, frustrated. Why did Thorntail want to go the Gathering so badly? _As if she couldn't guess!_ A certain pretty little ebony-colored she-cat with eyes as blue as the sky would be there! She hated to admit it, but if Thorntail liked Shadenight better then she had to let him go…but she wasn't going to let him kill himself by going to the Gathering!

"No." Rosethorn meowed firmly. "You're staying in camp, that's final."

"I'll inform Streamstar." Sandpelt piped up, squeezing her wide self out of the den, and leaving the two cats alone. Thorntail flashed her a mutinous glare.

"Why can't I go?" he whined – sounding like a kit.

"Thorntail…you can stay in the Warrior's Den if you like – you don't have to stay here. But if you go to the Gathering, you'll just get worse!"

Thorntail muttered something inaudible, before he meowed, "But…but I want to know who the new WindClan leader is."

"Blackshadow's going, I'm sure." Rosethorn meowed coolly. "I'm sure he'll be glad to tell you everything that happens in minute detail."

The gray tom still looked like he wanted to argue, but he seemed to have realized that Rosethorn wasn't back down on this, so finally he nodded. "Fine…" he mumbled.

"So…you want to sleep in the Warrior's Den, or here?" Rosethorn asked carefully, and quickly – almost too quickly – Thorntail answered her,

"Oh! Here! Here! Here!"

Rosethorn narrowed her eyes. He seemed a little too cheerful to be stuck in her den for her liking… However, she shrugged her shoulders. Whatever Thorntail's ulterior motive was, he wasn't going to the Gathering – and therefore, he wouldn't get worse.

…

"Morningpaw," Blackshadow poked his muzzle into the apprentice's den, and the young tortoise-shell she-cat's eyes lit up as she noticed him. "You're coming to the Gathering."

Morningpaw let out a purr of glee, and beside her, her sister, Aquapaw, piped up, "Am I going?"

"Your mentor, Icepelt, would know." Blackshadow shrugged. "If she hasn't told you, I doubt it." At this, Aquapaw let out an annoyed sigh. Hoping to comfort her, he meowed, "Beakpaw isn't going either." He didn't know how he felt about that however. Personally, he didn't think that Morningpaw should go on account of the incident when she nearly fell through the ice – Beakpaw had saved her. His half-brother truly deserved this honor – though he wasn't about to question Streamstar's judgment.

Aquapaw shrugged her shoulders, as if Beakpaw's staying really didn't comfort her.

"We're going to be leaving in a little while," Blackshadow meowed to Morningpaw, deciding that Aquapaw's disappointment wasn't his problem. "If I were you, I'd eat something before we go. The trip is longer then you think."

The young tortoise-shell purred at the prospect, and brushed passed him to probably head to the fresh-kill pile. Blackshadow gave Aquapaw a curt nod, before he backed out of the den, twitching his whiskers.

He scanned the camp curiously, and noticed Sandpelt crawling out of Rosethorn's den – and then hobbling over to the Nursery. A couple of the warriors – including Badgerclaw and Shrewtail were demolishing the fresh-kill pile…and Blackshadow almost rushed over there to help them with their quest, but instead found himself padding over to the Nursery in a swift trot.

He was overjoyed to see Applefur lounging outside of it – and was even happier when he noticed how round she had become with their kits!

"Hello, Applefur." He greeted her cheerfully, and Applefur flicked her tail in a silent 'hello'. "I'm going to the Gathering." He told her.

Applefur closed her eyes – it seemed to Blackshadow that it was an involuntary action – and muttered, "Are you? Well….be careful, and…and tell me if you win the battle."

Blackshadow stared blankly at the ginger lump of fur that was his mate. What the heck did she mean by that? He quickly assessed that she was half-asleep. "I will." He promised playing along. He flicked his ears, as he heard Streamstar call out – and he quickly realized that it was about time to leave. "I'll be back soon, Applefur." He purred giving her a quick lick on the ear, before turning his back on her and rushing towards the mass of cats who were joining Streamstar to go the Gathering.

As he trotted over, his pelt tingled with apprehension as he noticed how few cats were going. He knew that Streamstar had to spare one or two strong, healthy warriors to guard the camp…but the number of ThunderClan warriors that _were_ going was hopelessly small. He shivered, wondering what message that would send to the other Clans.

He suddenly noticed that Streamstar had been speaking, so he turned his attention to his Clan leader.

"This will be an important Gathering," the silver she-cat was saying, "We will discover who WindClan's new leader is, and we will be hearing the status of RiverClan and ShadowClan – and who their new deputies are." Blackshadow recalled that both the deputies of RiverClan and ShadowClan had died in either the battle with WindClan, or from The Blood. "We must appear strong," Streamstar continued, "So we must watch our tongues. We cannot give any of the other Clans any sign that we are weak."

Blackshadow rolled his eyes – there were so few warriors going to the Gathering, that sign was enough that ThunderClan was having slight difficulties.

Streamstar seemed to sense some of her Clan's worries, so she quickly meowed, "Remember, ShadowClan had only two healthy cats to spare when we fought WindClan. And RiverClan lost just as many cats to The Blood as we did – if not more."

_But RiverClan and ShadowClan didn't have half of their Clan turn against them! _Blackshadow thought disdainfully.

At this, Streamstar twitched her tail. "Let's go."

…

As Blackshadow dove into the hollow, he noticed that ThunderClan was the last to arrive – WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan scents rushed into his nostrils almost instantaneously.

He stumbled to a halt in one of the Great Oaks' shadows, and flickered his gaze around. He felt a jolt of relief and surprise, when he noticed that the Hollow wasn't as filled as it usually was – and the other Clans had brought hardly any warriors as well. Especially WindClan, Blackshadow realized. Their scent was very faint and hard to detect under the RiverClan and ShadowClan scents.

He was startled to hear a soft mew beside him, "I don't want to be here."

Blackshadow blinked surprised, and gazed down at the little black ball of fur that he recognized as Rosethorn's apprentice, Ebonypaw. "Then why _are_ you here?" he asked curiously, and she shrugged.

"I told Streamstar I didn't want to come, but she said I had to…"

Blackshadow blinked, startled. Why would a leader force an apprentice to go to a Gathering if she didn't want to go? And why was Ebonypaw talking to _him_?

He didn't even have to ask – she quickly explained, "I already lost Morningpaw… Shrewtail told me that it's best for cats going to their first Gathering to stick close to their Clanmates."

Blackshadow chuckled lightly. He remembered Grasswhisper giving him the same advice for his first Gathering. He had tried to stick by Badgerclaw during that time – and wouldn't get more then two tail-lengths away. In the end, Badgerclaw got annoyed and chased him away.

He scanned the mass of cats for his apprentice, when he suddenly noticed Morningpaw speaking to a cluster of RiverClan and ShadowClan apprentices. From the looks of things, a silver ShadowClan tom had just told a pretty good joke, because every apprentice was purring hysterically.

"She's over there." He purred flicking his tail towards the tortoise-shell.

Ebonypaw's eyes lit up, and she muttered a thanks before rushing over to her.

Alone, Blackshadow decided to find a group of cats and start some sort of conversation with them.

He started to wander around Fourtrees aimlessly, when he accidentally ran into a ShadowClan she-cat.

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized, as she ShadowClan cat – a gray tabby – flashed him a furious glare.

She turned to her companion, a dark ginger tom with a big bushy tail, and meowed, "What did I tell you? ThunderClan cats are probably the loudest and clumsiest creatures that ever walked the forest."

Blackshadow's fur bristled. He had run into her by accident! He opened his mouth to say a stinging retort, but before he could, her companion spoke.

"Oh, come on, Whitesky, it was an accident."

Blackshadow almost stumbled back in surprise. A_ ShadowClan _cat had just defended him – against one of his _Clanmates_? He stared blankly at the ginger tom, and suddenly recognized him as Foxpaw, the apprentice who had fought alongside ThunderClan and RiverClan against WindClan.

"And these accidents wouldn't happen if they weren't so clumsy, Foxheart." The gray cat- apparently Whitesky – argued, and Blackshadow quickly realized that Foxpaw must've received his warrior name.

Whitesky didn't seem to think that it was important to continue on with this conversation, because she stalked off towards a group of her Clanmates, and Blackshadow was left alone with Foxheart.

"So you got your warrior name?" he purred. "Congratulations!"

Foxheart shrugged his shoulders, "Thank you, Blackshadow." He meowed diplomatically, and Blackshadow had to stifle an annoyed sigh. Did ShadowClan cats ever show _any _emotion – other than rage?

"How's the prey running in ShadowClan?" he asked starting some small talk, and Foxheart flicked his tail – possibly not interested in the question.

"Fine, as normal." Foxheart narrowed his yellow eyes curiously, "And ThunderClan?"

"Much better now that NewLeaf is starting to kick in," Blackshadow purred, referring to the snow that had melted the day before.

Foxheart nodded in agreement, and meowed curiously, "So have you spoken to any of the WindClan cats yet?"

Blackshadow blinked, confused. "No, why?"

Foxheart let out a purr of amusement – a sign of emotion! – and explained, "They're in for some trouble in the future."

"Have they done something to ShadowClan?" he asked, wondering if WindClan had made an attack on the dark Clan as well as ThunderClan, but the ShadowClan warrior was shaking his head.

"They're all 'she's'."

Blackshadow's ears pricked at the news. "They are?"

"They are," Foxheart purred. "There's not a tom among them."

"Maybe all the toms are at camp," Blackshadow pointed out, but Foxheart shook his head.

"I doubt it," he growled, "And you know what this means, right?" Blackshadow opened his mouth to state that soon WindClan would die out, but Foxheart didn't give him time. "Runningstar's dead. He's a tom – he's not here."

Blackshadow suddenly realized that ShadowClan wouldn't know – as ThunderClan had – that Runningstar had died. He shivered, recalling just how Spottedlight had done it. She had mated with him first, and then came out claiming to have to make dirt, before she ordered a couple of Runningstar's own warriors to kill him.

"Who do you suppose their new leader is?" Blackshadow asked, and Foxheart shrugged.

"I can't tell. If I recall, Steeltalon died in the battle, correct? So it couldn't be him…"

Blackshadow opened his mouth to state his wild guess, but a sharp yowl at the top of the Great Rock cut him off, and he realized that the Gathering had begun!

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Four Cats. Smokestar had stepped slightly in front of them, his dark gray fur turning silver as the moonlight touched it and Blackshadow quickly assessed that it had been he who had made the call to begin the Gathering.

Beside the ShadowClan leader, was Streamstar – her ice-blue eyes scanning the mass of cats beneath her.

And next to her, stood the dark tabby tom that was RiverClan's docile leader, Duststar, who had his tail wrapped around his paws neatly, and was gently flicking his ears about.

However, Blackshadow had known that those three cats would be there. What he was curious about, however, was the new WindClan leader.

She stood on the other side of Smokestar than Streamstar, and Blackshadow blinked in surprise. She was so…so…tiny! WindClan cats were often rather scrawny from running across the moors after the rabbits, but their leader looked no older than Blackshadow's young apprentice, Morningpaw! And beside the large ShadowClan leader, she looked even smaller. Her pelt was a cross between blue and gray, and her gaze was a piercing blue – and it sent shivers down Blackshadow's spine as she stretched her gaze across all the cats beneath her.

"Duststar would like to begin the Gathering with his news," Smokestar meowed calmly, taking a step back, and Duststar gave him a curt nod before stepping to the edge of the great stone.

"Though RiverClan had…difficulties with The Blood, we have grown overcame it, and are strong once more." The tom began calmly, flashing a cold glare at the new WindClan leader. "We are blessed with new litters of kits, and we have two new apprentices. Rinoa and Dovepaw." He announced, and Blackshadow pricked his ears. Rinoa? Rinoa? That was _not_ an apprentice name! It wasn't even a Warrior's name! Apparently some other cats were wondering that too, because a soft murmur rose up from the cats below.

Duststar flicked his ears, and as though he didn't seem to think that it was important to explain his apprentice's name. "We also have one new warrior. Embertail is the newest warrior of RiverClan!" he purred, and Blackshadow heard some cats yowl Embertail's name out in congratulations, though he himself didn't pay much attention. He was too busy thinking about Rinoa. Surely Duststar had let a loner join his Clan…he wanted to hear about that piece of info.  
"In other news…" Duststar continued, "Some of us remember my daughter, Tawnyleaf, who was once medicine cat of RiverClan."

Blackshadow blinked. He recalled the name… though he couldn't attach a face.

"I exiled Tawnyleaf from RiverClan many moons ago because though she was a medicine cat, she still found a mate in _another Clan_," he spat the words 'in another Clan' as if it was a bad piece of prey. Blackshadow himself felt his tail straighten up in surprise. Was that really a reason to exile her? The poor cat! Duststar always seemed like such a calm tom – and docile! It was almost impossible to picture him exiling a cat who had tried to murder him – let alone his daughter! "During her exile," Duststar continued, "Her kits – of which there were two litters – all died… She came to me, and I decided that the loss of her kits was punishment enough…and have decided to let her re-join RiverClan as a warrior."

Blackshadow sighed in relief. He felt sorry for Tawnyleaf's kits, but although he didn't know her, he didn't think that it was right that she be sent away from her Clan for something like _that_.

"However…after her kits died, Tawnyleaf took another cat under her wing, and raised it as her own. Rinoa." Duststar shrugged his shoulders. "I've let her join the Clan as well, and she is training under Puddlespots to learn the Warrior Code and become a respected warrior of RiverClan."

Beside Blackshadow, Foxheart let out a surprised squeak. Blackshadow couldn't blame him. It was unusual for Clans to take in an outsider. He couldn't help but wonder if RiverClan had really taken pity on the Rinoa and Tawnyleaf. More likely, it was that RiverClan was desperate for able-bodied warriors.

"I thought I should repeat the Warning I sent Owlpelt to deliver to ThunderClan and ShadowClan," Duststar went on, "During a patrol, a couple of my warriors and I met a loner. He is very small – and looks almost exactly like a pretty she-cat. Except he is indeed, a _tom_." He stressed. "His pelt is silver…and he has pale green eyes."

"One loner?" Streamstar beside him echoed. "Duststar, loners come into Clan territories all the time and we never have trouble chasing them out. And from the sounds of this tom, he isn't exactly dangerous."

"Well…" Duststar drawled, "You're right – we had no trouble chasing him out at all…but…something seemed…odd about him."

"Odd?" the WindClan she-cat echoed, twitching her whiskers curiously, and Duststar flashed her a glance and confirmed it.

"Odd." He repeated. "Something…seems to be lacking in him."

"You mean he's missing a paw or something?" Streamstar echoed. "Or do you mean he's mouse-brained?"

"No…nothing like that." Duststar meowed. "But something was off about him. I suggest all of your patrols keep a look out for him. A loner is a danger to all Clans."

A ripple of worry spread out around the cats below the HighRock – however, it was silenced, as Smokestar growled, "He's not a loner." The Clan leaders cast startled glances at Smokestar – possibly surprised that he would mention the loner at all. "He's a ShadowClan…apprentice." Smokestar meowed calmly.

"We _did_ scent ShadowClan on him!" Duststar meowed, slightly surprised. "But we just assumed that it was because he had traveled across your territory at some point."

"You would assume that," Smokestar meowed curtly. "He wasn't born in ShadowClan, however. When he was a little younger, we let him join our Clan. His name is Silverpaw."

Suddenly, some realization seemed to hit Duststar, because he hissed, "What was a ShadowClan apprentice doing on RiverClan territory?"

Beside him, Blackshadow heard Foxheart hiss indignantly, "Only StarClan knows." Blackshadow blinked, surprised. Why was Foxheart speaking so badly about his Clanmate?

"We didn't know when we let him join…but Silverpaw is a little…well, you pointed it out just perfectly, Duststar – odd." Smokestar shrugged his shoulders. "Our medicine cat, Shadedhope was looking after him, but he ran away when The Blood broke out – with the help of his two siblings, who ran off along with him. We haven't seen any of them since."

"Foxheart," Blackshadow meowed, poking the ShadowClan tom hard in the side with his tail, "What does Smokestar mean when he says that Shadedhope was looking after Silverpaw?"

Foxheart flashed him a glance, and meowed, "He means that Silverpaw is completely out of his mind."

Blackshadow blinked; surprised that Foxheart had been so outspoken. Usually you had to claw the information out of a ShadowClan cat.

Duststar seemed to be done giving his news, because he stepped back a paw-step, and the blue-gray WindClan leader took his place.

"Greetings cats of all Clans." She meowed calmly. "I am Timidleaf, leader of WindClan."

Blackshadow let out a hiss. Timid_leaf_! She hadn't yet got her nine lives from StarClan! She shouldn't be allowed to speak at the Gathering! Then he realized that Timidleaf wouldn't be able to get her nine lives, until Spottedstar was dead…and Spottedstar wouldn't die until she had her kits.

"WindClan is doing fine," Timidleaf openly lied – _How could WindClan be fine?_ All their toms were dead…as was their medicine cat! They couldn't be doing worse if they tried! "And the prey is running just fine…"

"Yes, we know." Streamstar meowed smugly – probably referring to the fact that a cat from any Clan could now hunt in WindClan territory because of the promise they had forced WindClan to make. At her joke, several cats purred with amusement – though Timidleaf flashed her a death glare, though she didn't comment on Streamstar's rudeness – she only continued with her news.

"Our warrior, Graycloud, has decided to walk the path of a medicine cat. During the Half-moon, she will join them on their journey to HighStones." Blackshadow rolled his eyes. Like Graycloud had had any choice in the matter! WindClan _needed_ a medicine cat! "And I have chosen Mapleleaf as my deputy."

At her words, Blackshadow noticed a golden-brown she-cat sit up a little straighter, and Blackshadow made the connection that that was probably the new WindClan deputy, Mapleleaf.

"Some of you may have noticed," Timidleaf went on, "That there is not a tom among us."

Blackshadow leaned forward curious to as why Timidleaf was speaking about WindClan's weakness. He had expected Foxheart to point it out- of course ShadowClan would be giddy about WindClan's troubles. But why would the WindClan leader bring it up?

"However, WindClan has decided to do all the Clan's a favor and kill two birds with one bite." She purred, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. "WindClan will search, and find this Silverpaw – and his siblings – and we will accept them into WindClan. He will father many kits – and none of you will have to fear of loners running about your territory."

Blackshadow exchanged a glance with Foxheart. Timidleaf had _clearly_ decided that just now. And he couldn't help but wonder how desperate WindClan was if they would accept a loner – a loner that was formally of ShadowClan…who also was insane, to join their Clan! Timidleaf had made the decision with hardly a heartbeat to think!

"But to find him…" Timidleaf continued an odd glint in her blue eyes, "We will need the permission of the RiverClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan leaders to search their territories for them. So…Streamstar? Smokestar? Duststar?"

Streamstar let out a raspy purr – as if Timidleaf's words were the funniest thing she had ever heard in her entire life. "You're mouse-brained if you think we'd let you do that." She snapped. "At least ThunderClan won't. I'm sure _all_ you'd search for is Silverpaw and his kin. So sure." She meowed sarcastically. "Step one paw on our land, and we'll show you how welcome you are!"

"Same goes for RiverClan," Duststar meowed coolly.

Timidleaf flattened her ears against her head, and flashed a glance at Smokestar. "What about you?" she asked the gray tom.

Smokestar hesitated before answering. "Timidleaf…" he growled, "I don't care how _desperate_ you are for a tom cat. You will not search our territory for Silverpaw. And if by some chance you find him on your own…I doubt you'd want him along with the trouble he'll cause anyway." He advised,

Timidleaf's fur bristled at Smokestar's calling her desperate, and while she snapped her retort, Blackshadow poked Foxheart again.

"What does Smokestar mean by the trouble he'll cause?"

"Silverpaw caused some trouble in ShadowClan." Foxheart meowed guardedly, and Blackshadow was tempted to snap – 'I know that, thank you,' but to his surprise, a young cat somewhere behind him yowled out:

"Didn't Silverpaw kill-"

Before he or she was sharply cut off – probably from a furious Clanmate.

This piqued Blackshadow's curiosity. "Who'd Silverpaw kill?" he asked – as Foxheart flashed a furious glance behind him, possibly at the apprentice who had yowled out half a sentence.

Apparently Foxheart decided that it was pointless to keep it hidden now, so he meowed, "Silverpaw killed his mentor."

"Who was that?" Blackshadow asked, but Foxheart shook his head, unwilling to answer. However, Blackshadow was persistent – and apparently annoying – because finally Foxheart snapped,

"He killed Goldclaw."

Blackshadow sighed, disappointed. He didn't know who Goldclaw was! The news was absolutely pointless.

However, he realized, Applefur seemed to know everyone in the Forest. He ignored the news that Streamstar stepped forward to give – about their surpluss of kits, the new warrior, Dusktail, and their new deputy, Sandpelt. Blackshadow's whiskers twitched in surprise, however, when he gazed at Streamstar's eyes. She seemed to be excited about something – but he couldn't place his claw on what.

However, he decided not to worry about it – and Streamstar quickly finished up her piece of news, and Smokestar took her place – announcing the new ShadowClan deputy to be Ravenfeather, Foxheart's warrior name, and not much else. However, there might've been but Blackshadow blatantly ignored it. Instead, he couldn't help but start thinking of how odd the news he had just acquired was. Silverpaw, an apprentice…had _killed_ his_ mentor_? He had heard once or twice of mentors being a little too rough with their apprentices, but never had he heard of an apprentice killing their mentor!

He shivered, knowing that that dangerous – apparently slightly crazed – tom was running around the forest!


	37. Chapter 36

**Right, this is a rather...eh...different chapter. I comments on a certain...scent...that um...you might go -twitch twitch- over, but...well...it is rated T... Please don't flame me over THAT. **

**Anywho's, I thought I should warn you all that um..er...well...I wrote this real quick..and...I'll fix it up and re-upload it some other time...I'm sometimes evil like that!**

**xxFlamefurxx- Uh...er...The whole of ThunderClan in the books...hasn't been um...born...yet... This takes place before even Bluestar was leader... And Sandpelt is a totally different cat then SandSTORM in the books. I suppose Sandstorm might have some kinship with my Sandpelt...but um...yeah.**

**Greenpool- Remember - WindClan wants toms...and Silverpaw happens to be a tom. Plus, I don't think it occured to them that he's nuts - Blackshadow needed Foxheart to clarify...so I don't think Timidleaf would have any clue. I hope that clears things up. :) I suppose it's my fault - I have to write more clearly, I suppose. THANKS!**

**Brooksilver- So...so...so what? **

**Pearl.H.Sweden-** **Wow! You made a clever prediction!**

**Daklotles85- I think they're coming soon...**

**Strangefur- Well...yeah, I gave him a feminine name...because I picture him as kind of er...feminine looking. For a cat. You'll have to find out his whole backstory later:) **

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

"Hey, Rosethorn. Wake up."

A sharp jab in her side jolted the medicine cat awake, and she fluttered her blue eyes open – and saw Thorntail's gray face just mouse-lengths away from her own.

"Are you okay?" he asked curiously. "You were muttering things like 'stay away from me' and stuff in your sleep so loud that it woke me up. At first I thought we were being raided…then I realized you were asleep…and I watched you for a little while because…" Thorntail shuffled his paws in embarrassment, "I thought you were receiving some sort of sign from StarClan – and I always wanted to see something like that – and that was the closest I've ever gotten. Then I remembered that you don't have dreams from StarClan…so I woke you up."

Rosethorn yawned as Thorntail explained his reasoning, and flicked her ears.

"You…weren't receiving a sign from StarClan – right?" Thorntail asked her. To what seemed like no one, he muttered, "With my luck, I probably interrupted Hollowstar from telling her the next thing that could wipe out ThunderClan and how to prevent it."

"No, no." Rosethorn comforted him. "It was just an average nightmare." She shivered, as she remembered the details – the ginger-coated cat…the blood…

She blinked, as she noticed a pale slimmer of silver moonlight entering the den. "Are the cats back from the Gathering yet?" she asked.

"No." Thorntail twitched his whiskers. "I doubt they've even left from Fourtrees yet. The moon is still pretty low."

Rosethorn shook herself – silently rebuking herself for falling asleep so early, when Thorntail was…in her den…alone…with hardly any cats…

Thorntail seemed to guess what she was thinking. "I'm not that rough." He snapped. "You fell asleep while mixing some herbs for…something…and I thought you'd fall over and hurt yourself the way you were, so I moved you into your nest."

"Thanks." Rosethorn meowed curtly, as she shifted in the mossy nest –t hat in reality was Ebonypaw's – that Thorntail had lay her in. She suddenly remembered Thorntail's fever, and meowed, "Let me see your paw."

Thorntail's blue eyes glinted with amusement – and a thorn dug in Rosethorn's heart as she wondered how Thorntail could still play these sort of games with her without guilt…when he had clearly shown her that his affections lie with Shadenight in RiverClan – and he slowly lifted a paw into the air. Rosethorn gently touched the pad with her tail.

"It's better!" she gasped.

"The herbs you gave me, along with my little nap worked fine." Thorntail purred laying his paw flat on the earth once more. "Thanks Rosethorn."

Rosethorn shrugged her shoulders. "That's a medicine cat's job." She meowed coolly, flicking her tail lazily. Her tone had been dismissive – and it seemed to greatly confuse the smoky gray tom.

"Are you alright?" he asked touching her shoulder with his tail. "Is something bothering you, Rosethorn?"

Rage surged through the medicine cat's blood, however, she was able to keep a calm, level voice as she meowed, "You…clearly wanted to go to the Gathering."

Thorntail didn't seem to understand what she meant. "Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders. "It was an important one. I kind of want to make up for all the time Streamstar wouldn't let me go because she was hoping that if RiverClan didn't see or hear about me for awhile, they'd forget about me." A quizzical look appeared in his sapphire eyes. "Rosethorn, if one of your Clanmates…let's say Blackshadow… joined RiverClan…would you ever forget about him? Am I the only cat that doesn't understand Streamstar's logic?"

Rosethorn stifled a hiss at how dense Thorntail was. "That's not the reason you wanted to go…" she mumbled, flicking her gaze down to her paws. "…You wanted to see Shadenight."

To Rosethorn's surprise, Thorntail started to purr hysterically as if she had just told him the funniest joke he had ever heard in his life. "Shadenight?" he echoed, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "What gave you that idea?"

Rosethorn hesitated, before she meowed, "You took her to the border last – and made me walk to camp alone…Thorntail…you don't have to hide it from me…" she growled – her voice hoarse, "If you like Shadenight…just tell me. I won't stop you two…Love…you can't help who you love."

Thorntail stared at her like she had sprouted another head for a few heartbeats, before he meowed, "Shadenight's pretty…" he confirmed – and Rosethorn's heart sank. No, Shadenight wasn't pretty. She was the most beautiful she-cat in the forest! She was even able to get compliments from ShadowClan queens! While Rosethorn… she knew she wasn't beautiful. She was pretty – maybe. Cats like Streamstar, Icepelt, and Dusktail were prettier though…

"But…" Thorntail continued, "She isn't the she-cat that walks in my dreams at night."

Rosethorn stumbled back in surprise. Shadenight…wasn't? "Then…who is the cat who you dream about?" she asked, curiously. Thorntail let out a purr, and an amused glint appeared in his eye.

"Well…maybe you know her. Here, let me describe her." He purred, and Rosethorn leaned forward, flicking her tail in curiosity. Thorntail paused for a moment – as if making sure that Rosethorn was paying absolute attention, before he began. "Well…she's beautiful!" he breathed. Rosethorn flattened her ears against her head. She had for a moment thought that it would be her, and Thorntail was flattering her. But…at Thorntail's description…she wasn't.

"And," Thorntail continued, "She's really caring and compassionate. For some reason I can never comprehend, she's always looking after other cats before herself." Rosethorn flicked her ears, as the possibilities ran through her head. "What else…oh!" Thorntail purred. "Her pelt…is as scarlet as a rose…and her eyes are like…the sky…or something. I'm not very poetic…but that's not the point!" Thorntail shook his head violently. "Rosethorn, I like you. I really do. Don't worry about Shadenight."

Rosethorn's heart lifted into the air. Why had she been so mouse-brained to instantly assume that Thorntail wasn't calling her beautiful? Sure, it was blatant lie…but didn't her mother tell her as a kit that that's what toms did best?

"Shadenight's not compassionate like you," Thorntail meowed. "I bet, if she had tried to cure my fever, she would've made it worse."

Rosethorn purred.

"Oh, guess what?" Thorntail asked suddenly, shaking with delight – and Rosethorn was once again reminded of how sometimes Thorntail acted exactly like a kit.

"What?" she asked.

"Streamstar said that Scornpaw's death wasn't my fault," Thorntail's mew was somehow a purr with a crack of sadness – and Rosethorn was left wondering how that was possible as she recalled that Scornpaw had been Badgerclaw and Scarface's son, and had been Thorntail's apprentice. "So she promised me one of Sandpelt's kits." He purred. "Sandpelt and Swiftfoot are both decent cats…I bet'cha their kits will come out nice. I had wanted to go to the Gathering and brag about it to Ravenfeather," Rosethorn never understood why, but Thorntail always seemed to have some sort of rivalry with the ShadowClan she-cat, "But nooo…" he drawled, "I had to get _sick_."

"You'd just tell Ravenfeather?" Rosethorn asked, without thinking, "What about Smokestar?" as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to bite them back in as Thorntail's voice from earlier rang in her ear of how he and Graywhisker were not Smokestar's real kits. Thorntail didn't seem to hear – or want to hear – her mistake, because he just went on ranting about how he was going to train his new apprentice extra hard…even though said apprentice hadn't yet been born. "Thorntail…do you ever speak to Smokestar at Gatherings? Have you had any contact with him since you left ShadowClan?"

Thorntail finally stopped his rant about his unborn apprentice, and seemed to decide that it was time to tell Rosethorn how things were. "Okay, Rosethorn." He purred. "Let's say…that I fall in love and find a mate one day…and she gets pregnant…A few moons later the kits are born…" Thorntail curled his tail, "And at first I'm overjoyed - I just became a father, right?" he asked, and before Rosethorn could answer, Thorntail went on, "But…as the kits grow up…they looks less and less like me…And then my mate dies." His voice was icily calm now, and Rosethorn blinked- Thorntail's tone almost always had some sort of emotion from keeping it from being so…calm – maybe fear, or anger, or humor…but his tone was vacant of any emotion – other than calm…if one can call that an emotion. "And I have to be face to face with these kits every day – and the whole Clan wants me to Father them…In the end, I can't take it anymore, so I send them to another Clan…" Thorntail shrugged, "But they keep…on…coming to me! If it were me," Thorntail growled, narrowing his ice-blue eyes, "I would hate those kits with every drop of blood that runs through my veins. I'd want them to get away from me as soon as possible." He cocked his head to one side, "That's what I'd want those kits to do. I'm doing Smokestar a favor."

Rosethorn looked down at her paws. She hadn't ever really stopped to think about how Smokestar must've felt through all of this. She had been so busy worrying about Thorntail, and wondering about Graywhisker's death. The ShadowClan leader had every right to dislike Thorntail and his brother, she supposed…but…

"I wonder," Rosethorn mewed suddenly; "If that's why Graywhisker went away." she blinked as she realized how it fit in so well with what Thorntail had said. Thorntail was avoiding Smokestar to do him a favor…while Graywhisker had gone to a totally different extreme. "But…" she continued, "There's no reason for any cat to kill themselves. There's no such thing…as a cat that _has_ to go away." The image of Runningstar touching her privates by her underbelly, and Spottedstar framing her own mother as a traitor flashed into her mind, and for a fleeting second she wondered if her previous statement was incorrect – and there were cats that deserved to die, that had to die…but shook that away. That wasn't true. Those two cats – one of which was still alive and currently being guarded by one of the Warriors left behind from the Gathering – didn't really have to go away. They both could've chosen a different path in life…and at any point in time they could've turned back. It was only because of the other cat's paranoia that they were given no chance.

Rosethorn thought for a moment, and suddenly she was hit with another realization. "Graywhisker wouldn't have killed himself if he hadn't known the truth that he wasn't Smokestar's real son," she meowed thoughtfully. Suddenly, curiosity struck her. "How?" she asked bluntly, and Thorntail's ice-blue eyes narrowed into slits as she went on, "He never would've known…unless…someone told him…so who?" she blinked, in thought. "Thorntail…how did you find out? Did Smokestar tell you?"

Thorntail leveled his gaze with Rosethorn's. "No, Smokestar didn't tell me." He sighed, and Rosethorn was about to ask him how he found out when he went on, "You know how…when two cats mate…you can still sorta smell - in the area where they erm…did it – the scent of their um…love?" Rosethorn nodded thoughtfully. "It stays for awhile unless it gets covered…" Thorntail growled, "Anyways, one time I was exploring ShadowClan territory – it was a little after I went back to RiverClan. I think I was stealing prey or something." Rosethorn blinked- surprised that he would openly admit that he had been stealing prey that rightfully belonged to ShadowClan, "I wasn't looking, and I stumbled into this…odd cavern. I went to leave, but I smelled you know – that love scent. At first I tried to get out of there faster – I'm not exactly a fan of sniffing around at that sort of thing…" Thorntail wrinkled his nose in disgust, "But I decided not to, when I recognized my mother's smell. At first I was disgusted, but then I remembered that my mother had died…well, a long time ago." He meowed, "And then I sniffed the air again and realized how stale the scents were. I don't think the scents were ever washed away, because no cat in their right mind would go into the cavern, and the rain couldn't get into it either…what's more…for a stale scent – there was a _lot _of it." Rosethorn's eyes widened, as she realized what Thorntail was saying. His mother…and some cat…had mated…a lot. "Then I noticed something really odd. I smelled my mother…but I couldn't smell Smokestar. I studied the putrid smell more closely…and I recognized a different tom." Rosethorn opened her mouth to point out that just because his mother had been disloyal to Smokestar at some point, didn't mean that Smokestar wasn't his father, but Thorntail went on, "The tom…he smelled a lot like me. A lot," he growled. "Even more so than Smokestar. I put the two squirrels together – it wasn't hard to figure out." Thorntail paused for a moment, before going on. "I told him." He growled. "I told Graywhisker." Rosethorn felt her eyes round in horror, but Thorntail went on, "I did more then tell him. I dragged him into ShadowClan territory and showed him. And then I said to him, 'Graypaw, sniff around! Pretty neat, huh? Don't you think the tom smells a lot like us?'"

Rosethorn felt her breathing get fast and heavy, as she realized what Thorntail had done. "Why?" she hissed. "Why, Thorntail?! Why in the name of StarClan would you do such a thing?" Thorntail didn't answer, so Rosethorn swept on, "You, who knew Graywhisker so well…who cared about him more then anyone else – why….why you should've known that would happen if he knew about something like that!" she rose to her full height – which barely came to Thorntail's shoulder – and let out a furious hiss.

Thorntail neatly wrapped his tail around his paws, and promptly answered her, "I didn't like him." Rosethorn unwillingly unsheathed her claws and dug them into the earth beneath her. "I didn't like him…" Thorntail repeated, his voice a low growl, "I didn't like him with his high-minded ideas and his sense of justice!" He shook his head – as if he was casting away Graywhisker right then and there, "His justice, and ideas…but then he'd yowl in sorrow, and sob much more then a warrior should!" he spat. "I _hated_ him for that since I was just a kit!" Rosethorn shivered, as she realized Thorntail was staring straight into her eyes as he spoke – with no shame about what he had done. "Just like Smokestar wished that Graywhisker and I would go away," Thorntail hissed, "I wished – with all my heart – that _Graywhisker_ would go away."

Rosethorn almost let out her mixture of fear, anxiety, hate, and love out in one ear-splitting yowl, but somehow held it back. Instead, she was about to growl, "You're lying." She recalled Owlpelt's words about how Thorntail and Graywhisker had been so close to one another. "You're lying about hating Graywhisker." Thorntail rolled his eyes, but Rosethorn went on, "You weren't ever lonely because you had him…and you were always together."

"He was all that I had," Thorntail snapped. "My mother died, Smokestar practically exiled us…and we were both alone in RiverClan – a Clan, who, to be perfectly honest, didn't really want us. We were half-breeds…not even, technically, since my mother was a ShadowClan cat when we were born." Thorntail unwrapped his tail from his paws as he went on, "He was all I had – so I tried to protect him. And tom…did he need protecting." He muttered, "He was always getting into arguments with warriors that happened to bigger than him…I always helped protect him – and he relied on me." He blinked, and looked thoughtful. "We did fine in RiverClan – we fought, but all cats do – and it was always about petty stuff, like the biggest fish in the fresh-kill pile or something silly like that." He shrugged. "But once we went to ShadowClan…we never saw eye to eye."

"How…how do you mean?" Rosethorn was finally able to choke out.

Thorntail wasted no time in relaying to her his memory of a certain incident, "I don't remember what it was about, but I do remember that for some reason or another Smokestar was scolding me – because apparently I was too 'ambitious'." Thorntail rolled his eyes, and Rosethorn couldn't help but wonder if Smokestar had really just been scolding him for being too ambitious. She hated to side with Thorntail's evil father-figured, but Thorntail wasn't exactly the model warrior. "This argument we between me and Smokestar – no other cat," Thorntail growled firmly, "But even so, Graywhisker poked his muzzle where it didn't belong – and who does he side with, Rosethorn? His brother and kin, who he grew up with? No – he sides with the mighty, loyal ShadowClan leader!" his fur startled to bristle as if he were seeing it happen right then and there, and Rosethorn literally tensed her muscles to duck if he took a swipe at her, "Anyways, it ended with me running out of the camp. Graywhisker runs after me…and he tells me that our _father's_ right, and I should be a tad bit more realistic. I told him that he should just mind his own tail, and told him to stop poking at mine!" Thorntail shook his head, "But no, Graywhisker couldn't do that! He keeps on treading on my tail, so in the end I tell him that if he 'Wants to play Clan' with Smokestar he should feel free too – but he should just leave me out of it. Graywhisker didn't seem to understand what I meant," Thorntail growled, "And he went on to tell me that we didn't have to keep playing Clan – and we could just stay in ShadowClan and become ShadowClan warriors so we could be with our father. He kept poking at me too – asking me why I kept rebelling against Smokestar." Thorntail let out a faint hiss. "I asked him if he was right in the head – and advised him to stop playing kittypet-and-Twoleg with Smokestar." Thorntail dug his long claws into the earth. "I told him 'And with your voice and looks the same as mine, I gag every time you lick-up to him!" Thorntail ripped his claws out of the ground beneath him – sending flecks of dust into the air – and he waved his sharp talons out in front of him, as if there were an enemy standing right before him. "He defended himself – stating that he was not, in fact, licking-up…And I told him that he was – every day, and that he would swim through a river of fire, if it would please our _father_." Rosethorn was starting to become slightly annoyed by how Thorntail felt the need to emphasize the word 'father'. "And Graywhisker then told me that there was something wrong with me!" Thorntail purred in amusement – though Rosethorn didn't understand how in the name of StarClan that was funny. "He said that ever since we left RiverClan, I had been…what's the word he used?" Thorntail looked thoughtful, "Irritable. Apparently I 'rebelled against Smokestar about every little thing, and because of me, there was always tension between the three of us.' Apparently he couldn't stand that and he 'tried to get along'. He then made a large point about how we were finally able to live with our kin, and we should make up for the time we were apart. But I was always ruining it." Rosethorn knew that in a weird way, Thorntail was quoting Graywhisker's own words. "For some reason – according to Graywhisker – I was always losing my temper and sulking around…and apparently, because of me, ShadowClan was having trouble excepting _Graywhisker_." Thorntail let out a choking laugh. "Graywhisker had forgotten quickly where his loyalties lay! He forgot about me…and RiverClan… So I decided to claw some sense into him." Rosethorn let out a squeak of alarm, but Thorntail either didn't hear it – or ignored it. "I told him that he should really stop acting like he was so high and mighty, when he couldn't even defend himself – I told him that the only thing he was good for was sobbing – and being a little pest. He was a terrible hunter, Rosethorn," he growled, "Simply terrible. And he couldn't fight – at all, really – and I was quick to tell him that without a Clan – and me…since I defended him from the Clan, he wouldn't be able to survive." Thorntail for the first time looked down at his paws. "He told me that it was always the same with me – he admitted that I was strong, but he told me that all I did was claw a cat's ears off to get what I want." Thorntail blinked, as if for the first time he was actually examining his brother's words. "He told me that that's not strength – and a good warrior couldn't act like that. He then pointed out that I was just violent. Apparently, he 'hated that I always tried to resolve everything with force.'" Rosethorn slowly untensed her muscles, as she realized that though Thorntail was mad, he didn't seem like he was going to commit a murder anytime soon. "He hated that any time there was a problem, I always tried to solve it with violence…and he told me that he didn't like – or want – to be protected by a cat like that…"

Rosethorn listened carefully to Thorntail's description of the argument, and once Thorntail was done…she repeated it in her head. She couldn't help but notice how clashy that fight seemed to be… And she wondered, how Owlpelt could possibly say to her that Thorntail and Graywhisker had been best friends.

"He was just giving back what I gave him," Thorntail went on suddenly, "That was the first time he and I ever really fought…We never found each other's presence as bothersome as that day. He just wanted to have a father, and I wanted more then anything to banish that father… I suppose that's what started the downward spiral between us." Thorntail twitched his whiskers – and suddenly let out a purr of amusement, "Back when we were kits, we'd get anxious whenever we didn't know where the other one was. We grew up in each other's presence…" Thorntail raised his gaze from his paws, and Rosethorn got chills from the icy emotion that was flashing in the gray cat's eyes. "I killed him." Thorntail confessed. "There were a lot of things that drove him to the Thunderpath that day. He was bullied a lot, the whole Shadenight incident…but what really drove him to throw himself in front of that monster was…"

Rosethorn instantly cut the gray tom off, with a ferocious hiss. "No!" she cried, shaking her head violently – refusing to believe Thorntail's words to be true. "You can't think like that! You were hurt too Thorntail…you were hurt too."

The warrior gave a hearty choking laugh, before he meowed, "You'll forget what you want to forget. Blueherb told me that. I certainly fell into it…" Rosethorn knew that he was referring to his forgetting about how his mother had betrayed Smokestar – and how he had forgotten about what he had done to Graywhisker.

Thorntail looked down at his paws once more, "The frustration of hating myself for not having saved my brother…" he went on, "I even had a nervous breakdown because of it…It never really ended – truly. One time…I went down to the river, and saw my reflection. For some reason, I felt that it was Graywhisker looking at me…so I flipped out and started to attack it. I would've drowned it Furyheart hadn't saved me…" Rosethorn nodded slowly – Owlpelt had told her that story. "But…it would make you cry out if you looked at it another way…" Thorntail went on, "But that's where I was at the time. I remember everything now," he confirmed, flashing her a glance from his paws, "The reason that my nerves…and I…went crazy wasn't because I felt guilty, or responsible for his death…" Rosethorn blinked – curious to what had made Thorntail lose his sanity for a time, but then Thorntail explained.

"I realized…for the first time…how warped…yes…that's a good way to describe it…I realized for the first time, how warped I was." He sighed, and Rosethorn's tail shot up in surprise.

"Warped?" she echoed, and Thorntail nodded.

"I always knew it," he sighed. "I couldn't do a thing about it…and I wanted to…somehow justify myself. But when I was with Graywhisker…" Thorntail shook his head violently – as if telling himself it was impossible, "It was just impossible! He was hopelessly innocent, and gentle… When I was with him, he was always the _right_ one. I was just…some…warped…cat." Rosethorn suddenly noticed that his claws were dug into the earth once more. "I'd get irritated every time he was right…and annoyed every time he cried out. Every time he…licked-up to Smokestar…I wanted to gag…" He was silent for a moment, before going on. "That's why I…"

"That's why you showed him the mating ground of your father and mother." Rosethorn breathed – as she felt her limbs starting to shake. "Did…did you really hate Graywhisker that much? _Really_?" Rosethorn didn't know why, but she was having trouble believing that. She had always imagined the two cats…so close, and comfortable with one another…

"Because he would look at me the same way Smokestar did!" Thorntail spat – but Rosethorn noticed that though Thorntail's voice had a hard edge to it, when he raised his head to looked at her in the eye – his own eyes…told her that Thorntail was a lot of things – but h wasn't angry. "All I was doing was trying to protect him," Thorntail explained, "But he always looked at me…like I had done something wrong, and he was scolding me. I knew him better than anyone…and I was his only kin…" Thorntail sniffed – and for a fleeting instant Rosethorn wondered if he had caught a cold…when she realized that it wasn't…that sort of sniff. "I protected him – just like my mother told me to!" Thorntail mewed, "But…he…he was always looking for his mother's love – a mother's kindness- the kind only a queen can give!" Thorntail's voice was a pitiful mew now, "But I couldn't do that! I don't know how to protect someone like a queen protects her kits! I'm not a mother – I'm not even a father! I don't know how to protect anyone!"

Rosethorn softened her gaze, and she gazed pitifully at the gray tom. Instantly, all the times when Thorntail had protected her flashed through her mind – when he had tried to come to her rescue with Applefur…when he had saved her from being dishonored in the highest regard by Runningstar, and when he shoved Spottedstar's insults about her right down the WindClan leader's throat!

Suddenly it hit her – slashed her right down the face like a ShadowClan warrior's claw. Thorntail was always protecting her from…everything from physical harm, to rape…to scars on her heart from insults…but all the times Thorntail had taken a dig from his Clanmates like Shrewtail, she had always just let him defend himself. Sure, he seemed to be able to do that just fine…But evidently it added up…

"You wanted someone to protect you too…" Rosethorn mewed softly, gently touching Thorntail's shoulder with her tail. "You needed to be supported even more then Graywhisker. But you didn't have time to think about that…you were too busy protecting your brother – you were totally focused on it."

She took a small pawstep towards him – with her tail still resting gingerly on his shoulder, when suddenly he meowed, "But it's too late!" he wailed. "No matter how much a wail…nothing will change! I can't change anything!" Thorntail shook his head violently, and Rosethorn almost flinched from the intense pain she could sense vibrating out of the warrior. "Graywhisker won't come back!"

Rosethorn gently licked his ear, but Thorntail seemed to not have felt it.

"Nobody will ever forgive me…" Thorntail muttered, and Rosethorn let out a soft mew, and followed Shadenight's example – and dug her muzzle into his chest – but she took the liberty to rub his fur with her tail.

"No one's perfect," Rosethorn breathed, "No one has the_ right_ to blame you…"

…

Rosethorn slowly blinked open her eyes – and realized that at some point or another, Thorntail and her had fallen asleep. The gray tom was resting beside her – his eyes closed – and Rosethorn apparently had fallen asleep curled up against him.

She stared gently at him, reliving the conversation they had recently had with one another. She knew that in the scheme of the forest, what Thorntail had revealed to her…and how Rosethorn had handled it, it wasn't very much. Even if Thorntail hadn't ever told any cat about the demons hissing in his ear, no queen in ShadowClan would ever know – or care. And the kits in RiverClan would've kept on being born into a forest exactly as they had entered it…but for some reason, Rosethorn felt even more proud then she had when she had discovered the ThornTail herb and cured The Blood. Possibly because she had knew that StarClan hadn't shown her the herb… but that wasn't the point. The fact of the matter was, everything was in the battlefield though – there would be no more hidden warriors lurking in the bushes waiting to strike.

"Rosethorn,"

She nearly leapt out of her fur, as she heard her name called out. She looked wildly about the den, when suddenly she noticed young Ebonypaw's green eyes blinking up at her. Fear jolted through Rosethorn. Had Ebonypaw seen her and Thorntail…curled up against one another, like that?

"I'm back from the Gathering."

Rosethorn nodded blankly, and glanced up at the slither of light that always crept in. It was still faint moonlight – the new day had yet to begin.

"Uh…that's good, Ebonypaw." She purred cheerfully.

Ebonypaw nodded, and blinked at Thorntail. "Why were you curled up with him?"

"To cure his fever," Rosethorn blurted out instantly. "I had to keep him warm…"

"Oh." Ebonypaw shrugged her shoulders, satisfied with the answer. "Is he better?"

Rosethorn let out a purr. "Yup. Tell me how I could tell."

"Did you…feel his breathe?" Ebonypaw asked curiously, and Rosethorn shook her head – Ebonypaw had known this earlier!

"I felt his pad. It was nice and cool." Rosethorn purred, and Ebonypaw nodded, and seemed to be digging this into her mind because she muttered it a few times.

"So how was the Gathering?" Rosethorn asked. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your first one." She apologized, but Ebonypaw shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay. The Gathering was fine," she meowed. "I had trouble hearing the leaders though – I was with a group of apprentices from the other Clans and we were a little far off."

Rosethorn purred. "Other apprentices?" she asked. "Did you like them? Oh, did you meet the other medicine cats?"

"Morningpaw forced me to meet them." Ebonypaw growled. "I liked Blueherb. Shadedhope scared me."

Rosethorn purred at Ebonypaw's straightforwardness. "Shadedhope scares me too," she meowed. "But you didn't tell me about the apprentices."

"I met this one big ShadowClan warrior," Ebonypaw went on, ignoring Rosethorn's comment about the apprentices. "Her name was Ravenfeather. Then I learned she was the deputy, and I was like 'whoa! I'm talking to the ShadowClan deputy!' I was surprised by how nice she was. This other grayish cat, Whitesky, snapped at me and Morningpaw when we tried to speak to her. I got mad at her for snapping at us, so I commented on how it was odd that a gray cat was named 'Whitesky'. I think that's odd. Do you think that's odd? She told me that she was named after a great deputy, but I told her that the great deputy probably had a white pelt…and I would've kept going at it with her, when Badgerclaw pulled me away. He said that if I was too young to have such powerful enemies…"

Rosethorn blinked at how quickly Ebonypaw was speaking. However, she narrowed her eyes – what was Ebonypaw hiding? "You still didn't tell me about the apprentices," she growled again, but Ebonypaw didn't seem to hear her.

"And I eventually got separated from Morningpaw – that happened about five times, so I went up to this friendly looking WindClan cat, and asked her if she had seen Morningpaw. I found out that the WindClan cat was WindClan's new leader, Timidleaf. When she gets her nine lives, she'll be Timidstar. Don't you think that's an odd name? Timidstar?"

"Ebonypaw, tell me about the apprentices." Rosethorn growled – though she was interested about the news of WindClan's new leader.

The black she-cat hesitated for a moment. "There weren't apprentices," she admitted. "There was just one apprentice."

Rosethorn narrowed her eyes. "And why don't you want to tell me about this one apprentice, Ebonypaw?"

"It's a tom." The medicine cat apprentice mumbled, and Rosethorn tensed as Ebonypaw continued. "He's a ShadowClan tom. His name is Marshpaw. He has a really black pelt – like mine…"

"And?"

"Well…I sort of….I need some advice from you, Rosethorn."

Rosethorn flicked her tail for the apprentice to go on, and Ebonypaw opened up her mouth to answer – but her mew was cut off by Sandpelt who burst into the Nursery.

"It's Applefur!" the deputy gasped. "She's kitting!"

"How can that be?" Ebonypaw asked curiously. "Weren't you a queen first, Sandpelt? Shouldn't you be the first one to kit?"

Sandpelt gave her Clanmate an icy glare. "Oh, maybe we should go tell the kits that! I'm sure that they'll realize that they're coming earlier than expected!"

Ebonypaw didn't seem to catch Sandpelt's sarcasm at first, and flashed a glance at Rosethorn. "How do we do that?"

"We don't." Rosethorn growled. "Ebonypaw, I already set aside the herbs and mixtures – they're in that leaf there," she flicked her tail, "I want you to take it to Applefur! I'm going on ahead of you, to help her through it!"

Without waiting for Ebonypaw to answer, she burst through the den with Sandpelt hot on her heels.


	38. Chapter 37

* * *

**Well, yeah. Not one of my best chapters...Anyways, yeah...I hope you enjoy the names for the kits I picked out... **

**Daklotles85- Why wouldn't they want to include your kitten-names? You gave me GREAT names! And I think - in another litter - I might use the other name you offered! I fell in love with them both! **

**Pearl.H.Sweden- Thanks for reviewing! Ebonypaw is...I suppose...the comedy relief. I hope you like her! I'm giving her a small sub-plot ('cause she's so popular!)**

**Watersoul- NO GIVING AWAY SECRETS! lol.**

**Okay, to ALL MY reviewers - I think the next chapter might be the last one...since It'll pretty much wrap up MOST of the ends. Guess what? After the next chapter, the story is only a THIRD done. And I'm like "THIS IS TOO LONG!" So I think I might, in fact, make a trilogy. Don't worry - I'll add one last author's note when I upload the sequal, and give you the title...I hope you'll all still review it! (If you don't - and seem to like this one better...I'll probably pull a fast one and just make this the longest fic. in the history of fics. ) I just thought I should warn you all! This chapter is more about BlackshadowxApplefur then ThorntailxRosethorn 'cause...well..c'mon! Applefur is having kits! **

**Enjoy, **

* * *

The full moon was still shedding its silver light onto the Forest below, as the ebony-colored tom kneaded the ground uneasily with his paws, as he waited outside the nursery. Inside, he knew, Applefur was giving birth to his kits. Early. He wasn't a medicine cat, but he was pretty sure that that wasn't usually such a good thing.

"Blackshadow!"

Blackshadow flicked his ears, and turned his head sharply, to see Thorntail bounding out of Rosethorn's den, and charging straight towards him. Blackshadow blinked in surprise as Thorntail stumbled to a halt beside him.

"So, your kits are being born right now?"

Blackshadow opened his mouth to answer, but a sharp crescendo of curses that seemed to sprout from Applefur's sharp tongue could be heard from the Nursery. Something about how she would claw that tom's eyes when she got a hold of him.

"Yeah." Blackshadow mumbled, giving Thorntail a curt nod. "I'm worried though…Sandpelt became a queen…before Applefur, right? So that means my kits are early."

Thorntail gave his Clanmate a friendly lick on the ear, but Blackshadow took no comfort in it. Thorntail seemed to sense that, so he meowed, "I'm sure everything'll be fine. Rosethorn's helping her. And Ebonypaw…oh, and isn't Flowertail helping out too?"

Blackshadow sighed, and tried to believe Thorntail's optimistic words that Applefur would be alright. But there was only so much a medicine cat – even with an apprentice – could do. If the kits came out too small…they might not survive the late leaf-bare they had been brought into. However, according to Thorntail, Blackshadow's mother Flowertail was helping out with the birth. Flowertail could practically be called the mother of ThunderClan – she had given birth to and raised so many kits that had grown into powerful warriors. She was probably only helping Applefur out through the birth because she was her Clanmate. Little did Flowertail know, she was also helping Applefur bear her Grandkits.

Fear jabbed Blackshadow then. He hadn't realized it now, but…what if one of the kits came out looking…exactly like _him_? Surely Flowertail would recognize her own son's kit! And after Flowertail, the Clan would figure it out pretty quickly who the father was… But would that really be _that_ bad to have his Clanmates and kin know who the true father was – Blackshadow?

Blackshadow looked at his paws, guiltily. He wanted a claim to his kits, and, until now – when the birth was happening – he hadn't ever thought about how hard it would be, to watch his kits grow up hardly even two mouse-lengths away…but all they'd ever think of him was a Clanmate. Not a father…they'd see Thorntail as that figure-head in their lives…

"Oh no!" Blackshadow meowed to Thorntail, who glanced at him, startled. "I just thought of something: What if the kits don't like me?" his eyes widened in horror. "They'll like you though, Thorntail! You're their 'father!'" he spat out the last words, his rage at what Thorntail had gotten him into exploding.

Thorntail flattened his ears against his head, at Blackshadow's unusual hostility, however, other then that, he showed no indication that he had hard Blackshadow's previous statement, and instead meowed, "I'm sure at least one of the kits will like you. Oh! Maybe you'll even get to mentor one some day." Thorntail let out a soft chuckle. "I bet you'll _have _to. There aren't many warriors…"

Thorntail's statement sent a spark of hope in Blackshadow's heart, but it instantly was put out by the storm of Blackshadow's worry. "But what if Morningpaw doesn't become a warrior in time?" If his apprentice was still, well, an apprentice when the kits reached their sixth moon, he wouldn't be able to take on a new one!

"It only takes about three or four moons to decently train a cat," Thorntail answered him thoughtfully. "I think Morningpaw will be a warrior by then."

Blackshadow sighed. He knew that was true – for _most_ cats. But Morningpaw wasn't learning as fast as some of the other apprentices. Beakpaw was already a challenging fighter – Badgerclaw had taught him well. The young tom was able to turn anything into an advantage. Surroundings, his pelt color, his size…even the weather -sometimes. And Aquapaw could go out of the camp – during leaf-bare – for hardly even two heartbeats, and come back with a thrush in her jaws. This seemed to be natural talent as well, for Icepelt – her mentor – could hunt, yes, but she wasn't a _great _hunter like her apprentice was turning out to be. And Onepaw seemed to be decent in both hunting and fighting – and Ebonypaw seemed to be catching onto the ways of a medicine cat quickly.

Morningpaw?

She couldn't win in a fight against a half-dead squirrel – and she couldn't catch one if it walked right into her mouth either. She was loud, didn't seem to understand the need to follow orders, and never seemed to be listening to Blackshadow when he was telling her something important. She seemed fascinated by the apprentice Beakpaw – possibly already looking for her future mate. However, Beakpaw had his eye caught on Aquapaw – and who could blame him? Aquapaw was an impressive she-cat, and she, along with him, was one of the best apprentices in the Clan. _Of course _he'd be looking at her! So…of course, Morningpaw was jealous against Aquapaw. And Blackshadow was starting to get fed up with his apprentice always sneaking off to find Aquapaw hunting, and scaring away her prey! Morningpaw was the worst apprentice he could've asked for! At the rate she was going, her denmates would be elders to the Clan before she received her warrior name!

Blackshadow shook the anxiety of Morningpaw away, and instead went back to his anxiety over _Applefur_. Would she be alright? What if something went wrong and she died? What if the kits died? What if they _both _died?

Blackshadow had just realized the possibility of that happening, when he heard Flowertail's voice meld in with Rosethorn's as the two queen's yowled, "Applefur, hold on!"

Fear surged through him like lightning, and he flashed Thorntail a worried look. "What do you think is going on in there?"

Thorntail hesitated before answering, "I think Applefur's giving birth." He meowed – stating the obvious.

Blackshadow flashed Thorntail a ferocious glance. "I know that!" he snapped. "But do you think she's alright?"

"As surely as the sky is blue," Thorntail purred reassuringly, and Blackshadow flashed an uneasy glance at the sky.

"It's twilight right now…it looks kind of purply-orange." His amber eyes widened with fear. "Do you mean that you don't think that Applefur's alright? Oh no…it's all my fault…Applefur's dead!"

"When did Applefur die?" Thorntail looked around wildly. "Applefur died?" Blackshadow let out a soft mew, and Thorntail sighed. "She isn't dead, Blackshadow! If she was dead, Rosethorn or Flowertail would come out of the den right now, and they'd tell us. Are they coming out?"

Blackshadow was about to say no, when he noticed the tabby fur of Flowertail moving inside the nursery – and his mother slipped out.

His heart skipped a beat, as she came towards him in a swift trot. Swift? Urgent things were swift! Bad news was urgent! Applefur being dead would be bad news! Applefur was dead!

"I suppose she's with her mother, Baywing in StarClan…" Blackshadow muttered morbidly – though Thorntail cuffed him on the ear…possibly for being so pessimistic.

Blackshadow was about to snap at his friend for cuffing him, but before he could, Flowertail stumbled to a halt in front of Thorntail and Blackshadow, and she let out a purr – and Blackshadow's spirits lifted. Purrs were good! "Four kits." She stared.

"And the mother?" Blackshadow burst out before thinking about what that would imply.

"Applefur's fine." Flowertail soothed. She continued, "Congratulations, Thorntail. You are the father of four kits. It's amazing how it worked out – two strong toms, and two beautiful she-cats."

Blackshadow shivered, as he noticed that though Flowertail was clearly speaking to Thorntail, she was staring at Blackshadow – and he couldn't help but wonder how much the queen knew.

"Can I see them?" Thorntail asked curiously, and Flowertail shrugged her shoulders.

"Everything's finished up in there. I need to find Sandpelt and Dusktail." She let out a purr of amusement. "They flipped out when they saw all the blood, and told Rosethorn and I that they didn't want to see what they would have to go through soon enough."

As Flowertail padded off, Thorntail flashed Blackshadow a playful look. "Want to go see them?" he asked.

Blackshadow couldn't contain his excitement. "Of course!" he burst out before he would explode, and without waiting for Thorntail to answer, he slipped into the nursery.

…

The harsh scent of blood instantly hit Blackshadow's senses, and it brought back distasteful memories of when The Blood was ravaging the camp in a fury. However, he shook those nasty thoughts away, and flashed his gaze about, looking for his mate. He found her almost instantly. The ginger she-cat was lying on her side in a nest of moss – her eyes closed from exhaustion. Beside her, were the two medicine cats – Ebonypaw and Rosethorn.

Blackshadow hesitated before going over to her. Finally, he shrugged off his fears, and padded over to her – acutely aware of Thorntail by his side.

Applefur raised her head weakly, and blinked up at him. "Oh, there's that tom. When I get some of my strength back, I'm going to have to rip out your throat." She growled lamely.

Blackshadow ignored Applefur's threat, and settled himself down on one side of her – Thorntail, playing the part of father (to Blackshadow's distain) on the other.

Applefur flashed her blue eyes from one cat to another, and growled, "Stop looking at me." She flicked her tail at her belly – and for the first time, Blackshadow noticed the newest members of ThunderClan suckling from their mother. "They're the new arrivals. I've been here my whole life,"

"Technically, so have the kits." Thorntail pointed out, and Blackshadow didn't hear Applefur's mew – or Thorntail's clever retort.

Instead, he rested his amber eyes on the four small scraps of fur that were suckling from their mother – and almost instantly his heart swelled with pride, as he gazed at his kits. _His_ kits. No matter what the Clan thought, in truth, they were_ his_ kits. His beautiful kits.

The kit closest to him, seemed to take after its mother in looks – if with a slightly lighter pelt. While Applefur's coat was nearly as crimson as blood, this kits' fur was slightly lighter toned – it reminded Blackshadow of a blazing flame.

Beside it, was a kit with the most peculiar coloring Blackshadow had ever seen in his life. It had a black pelt – but it had a large spot of dark ginger on its back – and slightly on its head.

Blackshadow let out a rumbling purr – and he heard Thorntail make some comments about the kits to Applefur, though Blackshadow didn't listen to what they were. He shifted his gaze to the next kit, and couldn't help but soften his gaze at how cute it was. The kit had a lovely white pelt – but with lovely flecks of scarlet and gold.

And the last kit…Blackshadow gazed carefully at it – and a jolt of fear coursed through him. The kit was exactly as he had feared. It had a pelt as black as the night sky – just like its father. He supposed no cat ever looked carefully at kits other then close kin…and more then likely, no cat would remember the whole accusation Spottedlight had made against Rosethorn and Thorntail that one time…but he still couldn't feel anxious.

_Wait, why am I worrying? _Blackshadow thought suddenly. The kit looked like him! Why should he feel anxious about that? It was _his_ kit after all! Of course it would look like him! Most toms hoped and wished with all their hearts that they would be blessed with one of their kits coming out a copy of themselves! It was vain…but true!

"They're beautiful, Applefur." Blackshadow breathed softly – speaking for the first time since he had entered. "Um…could you tell me their genders?"

Applefur mumbled something that Blackshadow couldn't hear, before she growled, "The one that looks like me," Blackshadow knew that she was referring to the flame-colored kit, "Is a tom. And the black-and-ginger one, along with the white-and ginger one, are both she-cats. The black kit is a tom."

Blackshadow nodded. Of course! The flame-colored one looked so strong – as did the black one. As for the two she-cats, they were both the most beautiful kits he had ever seen in his entire life.

"They were born early…though…right?" he asked, getting that feeling of fear within him once more. "Are they going to be alright?"

Applefur didn't answer; instead it was Rosethorn – who Blackshadow had forgotten was even in the Nursery. "They're just a little smaller then normal kits at birth. Other then that, I noticed nothing wrong with them. They might be a little needier then most kits – and are going to need close attention and care from Applefur… but they'll be fine."

Blackshadow nodded, relief flooding into him. Thorntail suddenly meowed, "Have you thought of names?"

Applefur hesitated before answering. "I was going to go searching a few sun-rises ago, but a certain tom was busy," Applefur mumbled, and Blackshadow remembered that the day Applefur had wanted to go trampling through the forest for good names for her kits; but Thorntail had been grieving his dead brother.

"There will be time to name them later," Rosethorn purred, giving her friend a swift lick on the ear. "They're beautiful, Applefur. They'll make fine warriors some day."

"But I want to name them _now_!" Applefur huffed. "I can't refer to them as 'it' and 'them' for the rest of their lives!" She glanced at the cats in the den, "I think I'm going to need help…I'm not very creative."

"Oh! Can I help!?" Ebonypaw, Rosethorn's young apprentice, squeaked excitedly, rushing towards them.

"Fine," Applefur shrugged. She gazed down at her kits thoughtfully, and suddenly rested her tail on the ginger cat.

"He has a pelt like a flame," she murmured. "Flamekit?"

"No," Blackshadow was surprised at how sharp Rosethorn's mew was, as she shook her head in distaste at the name. "Flamesoul was my mentor – and we all know what he did. I don't think we should honor him in any way – even by…if not meaning to…naming a kit after him."

Blackshadow recalled Rosethorn telling him of how Flamesoul had run off with some loner she-cat, and had abandoned his Clan. He couldn't help but agree with Rosethorn's reasoning.

"How about Firekit?" Thorntail piped up.

"No." Applefur growled. "I knew this one WindClan she-cat from Gatherings – her name was Firepelt. She was the most evil cat that ever walked this forest. I hated her. I don't want my kit to carry her name,"

Blackshadow sighed. Flamekit was out…Firekit was out… Gingerkit? No that was a she-cat's name… Suddenly it hit him.

"He looks like a blaze of fire," Blackshadow meowed thoughtfully. "How about Blazekit?"

He waited for some cat to announce that they had an enemy named Blazeclaw or something, but no cat did. Instead, they all gazed down at the nameless ginger kit, in awe.

"It's perfect, Blackshadow!" Applefur meowed suddenly. "Blazekit! My little Blazekit!" she gave her son a swift lick on the forehead, and turned her gaze on the kit that had the black pelt – with the large ginger spot. "I think I have a name for that one," she announced.

"Redkit?" Thorntail meowed flatly, but Applefur shook her head.

"How about Petalkit?" Applefur asked everyone, looking around. "Her ginger spot looks like a rose-petal or something…"

No cat objected, and Applefur let out a purr of victory – and gently touched her little Petalkit's back as she suckled. "Petalkit…" she breathed, and Blackshadow nodded in agreement with the name.

"What about the white one with the ginger flecks?" Rosethorn asked and Applefur shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait…" Thorntail meowed, "Doesn't she sorta look like your mother, Applefur? What was your mother's name? I think I met her at a Gathering once…Bay…Bay…Bayleaf?"

Applefur was silent for a few heartbeats, gazing down at her daughter in awe – possibly counting the similarities between the kit and its grandmother. "Baywing," Applefur meowed softly – correcting Thorntail on the name of my mother. "And my kit…does look like her…I think I'll name her Baykit, in honor of Baywing."

Blackshadow purred, and gazed critically at the black kit – and last kit to have a name. He felt an eerie feeling – all most as if he was staring at himself as a kit – he looked so similar to him. He tried to think of all good names for a black tom. _Ebonykit?_ He asked himself quietly – but then he realized that not only was there already an Ebonypaw, Ebonykit was a feminine name. This was his son – not daughter!

"His pelt is the color of night," Rosethorn breathed – breaking the silence. "I wonder what name would suit him…"

Applefur stared blankly at Rosethorn – as if she couldn't believe how silly her friend was. "I think you just said a name that would suit him." She pointed out.

"What?" Rosethorn looked startled, "I didn't say a name, Applefur!"

"Nightkit." Applefur told her. "Because his pelt is as dark as the night sky…"

No cat could find anything wrong with that name. Though Thorntail did take the liberty to comment on what a cool name the kit would have if he ever became a leader – no cat rebuked him, though Blackshadow caught Applefur giving him a death-glare.

Blackshadow blinked – at how well the name clicked. Nightkit.

Blackshadow stared at all his kits in unison – for what seemed to be the first time. Blazekit, Petalkit, Baykit, and Nightkit. Two handsome toms and two beautiful she-cats. His kits…his…

"Thorntail," Applefur meowed suddenly, "Go get me some fresh-kill." She flashed a glance at Rosethorn. "You should help."

Thorntail looked like he wanted to object, but finally seemed to understand what Applefur was requesting.

Rosethorn figured it out quickly too. "Uh…sorry Applefur, but Ebonypaw and I have other business to attend to." Applefur looked ready to claw the medicine cats' eyes out, but relaxed as Rosethorn continued. "Ebonypaw, c'mon. We need to go check on Beakpaw."

Ebonypaw looked startled – and disappointed that she had to leave the kits. "Why?" she asked.

"He was complaining about his tail,"

Ebonypaw's fur bristled. "He's been saying that his tail is planning a coup since he was a kit! And we've checked his pad for fever more times then…then…then I can count to!"

Rosethorn rolled her eyes, and trotted out of the den with Thorntail – leaving Ebonypaw alone momentarily. However, the apprentice quickly got bored, and ran after her mentor – giving Applefur what she had wanted all along, it seemed. To be alone with her true mate.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Applefur asked weakly, and Blackshadow gave her a quick lick on the ear.

"They'll be fine warriors," Blackshadow purred, curling his tail in delight. His eyes darkened, "…Thorntail has fine kits, doesn't he?"

Applefur let out a soft sigh. "I know this must be hard for you…" she muttered. "But…we had to save Rosethorn from humiliation."

"Rosethorn wouldn't be in the position of humiliation if she would just stick to the Warrior Code!" Blackshadow snapped without thinking – and instantly he could take the words back. How could he look down upon Thorntail and Rosethorn, when – in truth – if he had had as much courage as the gray tom, he would've snatched Rosethorn?

Applefur flinched at his words, and let out a soft growl. "Your feelings about her changed awfully quickly," she meowed. "Rosethorn and Thorntail have been a little rocky recently." She pointed out. "Why don't you steal her?"

Blackshadow didn't defend himself right away – not only was he furious at how hypocritical Applefur was, but he was in wonder at how she had somehow been able to read his mind. "You could take Thorntail – for real, if you wanted." He pointed out – though he suddenly felt an ebb of guilt that he was arguing with Applefur…just moments after their kits had been born!

"I'm not that much of a kink in the tail." Applefur snapped, and was silent for a moment – and glanced down at her kits sorrowfully. "We never should've had these," she breathed. "We don't trust each other yet."

"We haven't ever given each other reason to," Blackshadow pointed out. "We'll work things out, Applefur. I promise. This is just our first litter – and we can at least say that we were in love. Some she-cats just have kits for a tom because he's a good warrior…and they want to carry on his bloodline."

"Like my mother did," Applefur muttered almost inaudibly. Before Blackshadow could comment, she meowed – louder, she asked, "Blackshadow, do you love me?"

Blackshadow blinked – startled by the question. "Of course I do," he growled truthfully. He looked at the four kits, "Do you regret having them?" he asked – but Applefur shook her head.

"Of course not! I love these kits!" she snapped. She stretched her neck out, and gently licked Baykit – who had already passed out into her first nap, and gazed up at Blackshadow – her blue eyes pleading. "Why do you love me?" before Blackshadow could answer, Applefur went on, "I'm not good and honorable like Rosethorn, I'm not beautiful like Shadenight…"

"Yes you are!" Blackshadow snapped, loyally, but the looked Applefur gave him told him that she wasn't in the mood for beautiful lies.

"Well…" Blackshadow mewed – going on with answering her question, "I like the way you get all defensive – about everything. It's really cute - especially how you get all worked up and yowl and screech all the time. And you're really courageous…and strong…"

Applefur cut him off with a flick of her tail. "I get it." She mumbled. "You can continue flattering me later…I think Baykit's got the right idea. I'm going to take a nap."

Blackshadow gave her a lick on the ear. "Alright," he sighed. "I'm on the Dawn Patrol…I suppose I should search out Morningpaw and Badgerclaw and get on that."

Applefur didn't answer with words – just with a grunt. Blackshadow slowly got to his paws, and flashed one last glance at the kits, before he began to crawl out of the nursery.

But before he left, he poked his face back in, and meowed to Applefur, "I hope you know, that we're having another litter after this – yes?"

Applefur opened one eye, and glanced at him. "Eh."

Satisfied, Blackshadow left her.

…

"Okay, right." Thorntail purred, bounding along beside Rosethorn, "What are we looking for again?"

"We're looking for…" Rosethorn sighed, deciding that it would be pointless to tell Thorntail the name of the herb they would look for – she had told him five times already, and he never could remember. "We're looking for these pretty, violet berries. They make herbs more bearable to taste."

"So the berries are edible?" Thorntail asked, flashing her a glance. "And they taste good? When we find them, can I have some?"

"Depends on how many there are," Rosethorn answered him with a flick of her tail, "But I'll try to spare one. They're really sweet."

"I like sweet," Thorntail purred, and sniffed the air curiously – for what, Rosethorn had no clue, "So…the kits were really beautiful, huh?" he asked – seeming to make an attempt at small talk.

Rosethorn recalled the events of the morning. "Applefur and Blackshadow must be proud," she purred softly. "Blazekit – their first born…and the biggest one in the litter… I think he'll make a fantastic warrior – especially."

"What about Baykit?" Thorntail asked her, fixing his ice-blue gaze on the dark ginger she-cat. "Did you see her build? She's small – but also lithe. I'm sure she'll be quick…"

"But I think Petalkit will have an easier time having kits in the future," Rosethorn pointed out – realizing how odd it was that they were discussing their friends' kits. "She has a wider figure – that's good for harboring young."

Thorntail mewed an agreement, and commented on how Nightkit's pelt would be useful for stalking in the shadows – Rosethorn didn't truly listen. Before she could stop herself, she asked, "Do you ever want to have kits, some day? Real kits?"

Thorntail hesitated before answering. Finally, he sighed, "No." he gave no explanation to as why.

"You'd make a good father," Rosethorn pointed out, but Thorntail shrugged his shoulders – and joy flooded Rosethorn faster then a WindClan cat fleeing from a battle.

Rosethorn looked down at her paws – guilty that she felt so relieved at Thorntail's answer. Kits were the one of the many things she could never give him – if she wanted to keep her honor and status.

She suddenly noticed a bush – that surprisingly, hadn't been picked clean of the violet berries by the birds, and was about to run towards it, when Thorntail blocked her destination with his body.

"I smell RiverClan," he growled,

Rosethorn instinctively unsheathed her claws – and almost on cue, a RiverClan warrior that she knew all too well slithered out of the bushes.

"Thorntail," Owlpelt murmured, leveling his amber gaze with Thorntail's. "I…I know you're probably getting annoyed with me…"

Rosethorn dug her claws into the earth. Thorntail wasn't the only cat! What part of the Clan boundaries could these cats not understand? Was it hard?

"This is probably the last time," Owlpelt stressed, his eyes pleading for Thorntail – who had remained silent – to agree. "It's Shadenight. She's at Fourtrees...She wants to know what your true feelings for her are, Thorntail."

As Rosethorn waited for Thorntail's answer, she felt her heart pound hard and loud in her chest. She looked around self-consciously – worried that the two tom cats could hear it.

"She says that she won't leave until you come," Owlpelt put in – and Rosethorn flicked her gaze to her paws. So, Shadenight was using that tactic again…

Thorntail hesitated for a moment, as if he wasn't sure how to answer, but finally, he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, Owlpelt. I'll come." He rested his blue gaze on Rosethorn. "Will you wait for me?" he asked. "I'm going to let Shadenight know how I really feel about her."

Rosethorn's heart lurched – but she forced herself to dip her head. "I'll wait," she promised. It was time Thorntail stopped running away from the black she-cat, and accepted his feelings for her – whether they be distain, or love.

"I'll wait by Sunningrocks," Rosethorn mewed. "I'll probably take Ebonypaw with me…I need to talk to her about something."

Thorntail touched her nose with his own, and gently touched her shoulder with his tail – sending warm shivers down Rosethorn's spine – before he turned away from her.

"Let's go," he meowed to Owlpelt, who nodded, and looked surprised – as well as disappointed – that Thorntail had so quickly accepted the request.

Rosethorn watched carefully as the two toms padded off - to where Thorntail and Shadenight would either intertwine their tails for the rest of eternity, or would separate and never mention one another again...

She shivered, and felt guilty as she prayed to StarClan that it was the latter.

* * *

Review, and I'll give you the plushie of the kit of your choice! Nightkit, Petalkit, Baykit, or Blazekit! And if you review in the next...twenty minutes after reading this - I'll give you all four. :) 


	39. Chapter 38

**I CAN'T TALK TO YOU BECAUSE MY COMPUTER IS ACTING FUNNY! But I will say I'm not happy with this chapter, I'll probably re-upload a better version, and I warn you that Ebonypaw acts slightly OOC...and that bothers me.**

**I also must inform you all, that this might be the last chapter. NO the loose ends aren't all tied up...That's what the sequal would be...**

**ABOUT THE TRILOGY THING! I don't know if I should do that...I WANT too...but would people still review it and stuff? Tell me what you think - would you like me to trilogy-ize it, or make it a long fic. (100+ chaps) **

* * *

The sun was already starting to be buried beneath the earth as the ginger medicine cat nimbly pounced on top of one of the mighty Sunningrocks, and used her tail to wipe some of the newly-fallen snow off of it to make it more comfortable...and not as cold. However, as soon as she did so, she heard a startled squeak, and curious, she stole a peak below her seat – and noticed that she had accidentally knocked all of the snow onto her young apprentice, Ebonypaw – and consequently had covered her black pelt with so much of the white power, that any stranger wouldn't believe that her name could possibly be _Ebony_paw.

"Sorry!" Rosethorn apologized, blinking sorrowfully down at the young cat. "I didn't know you were there!"

Ebonypaw shook herself, and sent most of the powdery substance flying through the air – and away from her - before she answered, "That was fun! Can we do it again?"

Rosethorn let out a purr of amusement. "No, Ebonypaw." She meowed. "I'm out of snow up here. And…I'm worried you'll catch a cold."

"But the snow isn't wet," Ebonypaw pointed out scrambling up the stone to sit next to her mentor. "None of it crawled under my fur and onto my skin."

Rosethorn blinked; impressed that Ebonypaw had known how cats caught small coughs and colds, and was about to commend her for that – but then recalled the nagging suspicion that was hissing in her ear, and she remembered why she had brought Ebonypaw all the way out into the patch of ThunderClan territory that hardly any cat used in the leaf-bare - it was rather prey-poor in the harsh season.

Even so, Rosethorn sniffed the air – and looked around carefully, before she began to attempt to pry into Ebonypaw's mind. "Ebonypaw," Rosethorn meowed, and Ebonypaw's green eyes met hers, and she almost couldn't speak under the cat's intense glare – but finally she stuttered out, "I er… Applefur's kits started to come before you could answer me… You mentioned an apprentice at the Gathering – Marshpaw." She narrowed her eyes, and gently touched one of Ebonypaw's forepaws with her tail. "I want to know about him, Ebonypaw. You were very reluctant to speak about him."

The apprentice purposely looked down at the stone beneath her – perhaps hoping that Rosethorn wouldn't press the subject further if she didn't answer right away – but the Medicine Cat was persistent. Finally, Ebonypaw gave in.

"He's just some ShadowClan tom." She muttered.

"You told me that…" suspicion rose in Rosethorn's chest, as she noticed how reluctant Ebonypaw was to speak of Marshpaw…but she didn't know for sure yet. She was tempted to just burst out – and somehow force the young cat to give her all the details…but she decided to just ask the cat instead. However, she didn't ask what she wanted to know directly and she quickly decided that she'd start out slow. "Who is his mentor?" she asked, wondering how much Ebonypaw knew about Marshpaw.

Ebonypaw seemed much more at ease answering this question. "Swamptail." She purred. "And his mother was a cat named Frostcloud…she died during The Blood though. He don't have no parents – like me!" Ebonypaw shuffled her paws. "But I'm a bit luckier then him, I am. I have Morningpaw, and Aquapaw…he don't have no close kin!"

"He told you a lot about himself." Rosethorn mewed out loud, and Ebonypaw shrugged her shoulders, and didn't answer. "Were there any other ShadowClan apprentices that you met?"

"Yup," Ebonypaw purred – and Rosethorn once again took note at how relieved Ebonypaw seemed to start to stray from the subject of Marshpaw. "There were Steampaw, Rufflepaw, Shimmerpaw, and Lakepaw."

Rosethorn purred – this would be easier then she had thought. "Shimmerpaw and Lakepaw, eh?" she mused. "She-cat names. How old is Marshpaw?"

"Ten moons." Ebonypaw meowed instantly – possibly forgetting that she had been trying to avoid the subject of Marshpaw, and Rosethorn closed her eyes. Marshpaw was either a _very_ talkative apprentice to tell Ebonypaw so much about himself on the first Gathering that they met one another…or the other possibility.

"You mentioned a Shimmerpaw and Lakepaw," Rosethorn meowed thoughtfully. "She-cat names. Does Marshpaw consider either of these cats…his…um…future mate?"

Ebonypaw let out a soft chuckle. "Of course not, silly! Shimmerpaw is his mother's younger sister, and apparently this warrior, Foxheart has a thing for Lakepaw…and Lakepaw likes Foxheart… so I don't think much will happen between her and Marshpaw."

Rosethorn blinked- that was a heck of a lot of information. She had all of the medicine cats as friends…and they were all close and trusting to one another…but even when they were just talking casually they would never mention who's mate was who in their Clan…In fact, Rosethorn could see absolutely no reason why a cat would bring that up – at any time, let alone a Gathering between enemies.

"Does he _want_ a mate?" Rosethorn asked.

"Yes." Ebonypaw nodded a thoughtful look in her dark green eyes. "But he doesn't think he'll ever get one in ShadowClan. All his den-mates are either kin or taken, and all the new-born kits, he says, are toms. What's more, the two youngest warrior she-cats in his Clan, Stormpool and Brownclaw, both hate him…so…there aren't any cats around his age."

"What a pity." Rosethorn mused. "Ebonypaw…you say…that he doesn't think he'll get one in ShadowClan. Do you think that this could mean he'll look elsewhere?"

…

"I'm really sorry about this, Thorntail." Owlpelt's mew cut into the tense air like an enemy's claw, as he padded alongside the ThunderClan warrior towards FourTrees.

Thorntail didn't answer the brown tabby – mainly because he was tired - but for some unexplainable reason, Owlpelt took this as an excuse to go on…which Thorntail couldn't help but compare that to a thorn in his side. "Poor Rosethorn…" Owlpelt was meowing, "I feel really bad about making such a nice cat go through all this…I bet she must resent me."

Thorntail took the liberty to answer, quickly deciding that he could either join in with Owlpelt in conversation, or be annoyed by the brown tom until they found Shadenight. "She isn't petty like that," Thorntail told him, and he flashed his old friend a playful glance. "If anything, I think she likes you…a little too much for my enjoyment." He let out a loud, playful growl – and Owlpelt flattened his ears…possibly not understanding that Thorntail was kidding.

Then he seemed to get over Thorntail's comment on how Rosethorn could have a crush on him, and went on. "I'm going to be blunt," Owlpelt meowed , keeping his amber gaze on the path ahead of him – it seemed to Thorntail that he was avoiding his companion's intense blue gaze…especially as he went on. "But…maybe you're seeing Rosethorn…as a replacement for Graywhisker." Thorntail glanced at Owlpelt uneasily, recalling the argument he and the medicine cat had just recently had over that possibility, "Shadenight says that Rosethorn reminds her of him…And that's why you…" Owlpelt trailed off, and was silent for a few heartbeats as the bounded along – until finally, he spoke up again. "I always thought of you as a strong cat. But after Graywhisker, I saw you change a lot…" for a single heartbeat, the image of Graywhisker's flattened body flashed in Thorntail's mind, but he shook it away. Owlpelt continued, "That's when I realized how important Graywhisker had been to you."

"If your feelings for Rosethorn are anything like…Shadenight says…that's not love, Thorntail." Owlpelt turned his head, and leveled his gaze with Thorntail's. "It's just dependence…I can't imagine that you're _that _weak."

Owlpelt's words dug into Thorntail like a sharp claw, and he glanced down at his padding paws. "I am weak." He admitted. "I'm weak and ugly…" Owlpelt's amber gaze leapt away from looking into the ice-blue gaze of his companion, and instead burned it into Thorntail's gray pelt.

"I'm the one who told Graywhisker about our father." Thorntail admitted. "I knew what he would do if he found out, but I told him anyway." He blinked. "I don't know why I did that…" Thorntail looked up from his paws, and glanced at the crisp, blue sky. "I guess I was jealous," he meowed. "Because he was like me…but with a totally different personality. I thought I would be free, if he wasn't around." Thorntail noticed that Owlpelt's calm look in his eyes had turned into one of pure horror – and Thorntail knew that he couldn't really blame the brown cat.

"But not only did I not get set free, I got even more trapped!" Thorntail shook his head. "How pathetic!" he spat at himself. "I hated myself for being that way…so I ran around…being rather crazy I suppose… and getting into trouble." He flashed a glance at Owlpelt. "Eventually I suppose you all decided to stop putting up with me, and made me Blueherb's problem and Blueherb's problem alone." There was no scorn in Thorntail's voice as he spoke – his tone was just as if he was pointing out that there was nice weather out today. He was stating the obvious. "Personally, I didn't care anymore either." He shrugged his shoulders. "And even after leaving Blueherb, and becoming a regular warrior of RiverClan again – and then ThunderClan… I just sort of glided along. I followed the deputy's orders, I found some she-cats… it was a rather basic life…"

"But don't worry," Thorntail went on, with a soft chuckle, "I'll take care of Shadenight." He promised, and that's when he realized that at some point or another, Owlpelt had stopped walking – and he glanced behind him, to notice that the RiverClan warrior had stopped in his tracks several fox-lengths back. Curious if he had hurt himself or something, Thorntail padded back over to him.

Owlpelt was shaking – but and it took Thorntail a moment to understand what the tom was saying when he spoke. But finally, he pieced it together. "But…but you did love Graywhisker, didn't you?" Owlpelt choked out. "You haven't forgotten him, have you?"

Thorntail nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "I'd like to see him again, if I could."

…

Rosethorn's question seemed to hang in the air for seasons, and just as Rosethorn expected, Ebonypaw's eyes rounded with fear – probably at being found out.

"Yes…I guess he might break the Warrior Code for a mate…" Ebonypaw mumbled, and Rosethorn decided to just come out and ask her.

"With you?"

The young black she-cat looked startled at first – and instantly her surprise turned into fear, and she flattened her ears against her head, and drew back as if Rosethorn had swiped at her.

"This is serious, Ebonypaw." Rosethorn mewed softly. "He's a ShadowClan cat- and you're a medicine cat. There is no hope."

"That's what I told him!" Ebonypaw burst out. "But…whenever I see him, I get this odd fluttering in my heart, and I feel so safe with him…as if nothing could ever touch me!"

Rosethorn felt her eyes round, and she recalled that warm, safe feeling that she had whenever she was with Thorntail. "Ebonypaw, you're a medicine cat!" she forced herself to hiss – knowing perfectly well that she was being just as disloyal as Ebonypaw with Thorntail.

"I know that!" Ebonypaw's voice was a pitiful mew. "When I first met him…at the ShadowClan border for the first time…" Rosethorn flinched. She had thought that they had just met at the Gathering. Apparently not. Ebonypaw continued, "He had gotten a thorn stuck in his pad. He was limping…and I know it was wrong, but I called him over to our border – telling him I was a medicine cat. He came over, and I helped him get the thorn out…and we talked…and he said we should meet again sometime…I just thought that we could become good friends…But…it grew, Rosethorn! I think I love him!"

"You're a medicine cat!" Rosethorn repeated. "Ebonypaw, you can't have a mate…and definitely not one in ShadowClan! That's a double no-no!"

Rosethorn was surprised at how much Ebonypaw's soft, kitten-like fur was bristling, and as the kit rounded into a ball of fluff. "Oh! I see!" Ebonypaw hissed scornfully, and Rosethorn let out a startled mew at how cold her apprentice's tone was – Ebonypaw had never spoken to her in such a way before. "If Marshpaw was a ThunderClan cat it would be alright?"

"Of course not!" Rosethorn growled without thinking – and she quickly realized that she was set in angry-mentor mode, and even though instinct screamed at her that she was backing herself into a corner, she for some reason was able to jumble out, "It's still wrong! StarClan says that Medicine Cats can't have mates – they have to be pure."

"You're one to talk!" Ebonypaw snapped – and Rosethorn once again flinched. _"You're allowed to play around with Thorntail, but I can't be with Marshpaw!"_

…

"I'm glad you came," Shadenight's words were as smooth as honey, as he ice-blue eyes burned into Thorntail's, as Owlpelt pivoted and trotted off to leave them aloe – and Thorntail settled himself down beside her. "I was worried about you, Thorntail."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"We really…took the long way, didn't we?" Shadenight asked him, curling her dark tail. "It took us a really long time to be here, face-to-face… alone. But we'll be together forever now, right?"

Before Thorntail could answer, Shadenight went on,

"We'll make up for all the lost time! No!" Shadenight shook her head, and softly rebuked herself. "Even more!" she vowed. "We'll be able to purr together – like we used to."

"Yeah. We'll be able to purr." Thorntail told her – his voice a soft purr, as if giving her an example of what it would be like. Shadenight flicked her tail with glee, and Thorntail blinked, as he noticed how shiny and sleek her pelt was – even in the darkness of night… Normally, black cats were nearly invisible at night…but Shadenight…she was beginning to remind him of Silverpelt – always shining.

…

Rosethorn's eyes widened. She almost denied it, but then recalled that Ebonypaw seemed to have – once – trusted her so…and decided that she wouldn't lie. Instead, she hissed, "How do you know about Thorntail?"

"You don't deny it!" Ebonypaw hissed, and Rosethorn noticed that the black cat's claws were digging into the stone – and she suddenly answered the question, "I can tell, because…you…you look at him the same way I look at Marshpaw!"

Rosethorn flustered about in her head, looking for some way to get Ebonypaw to stray from her hopeless crush on the ShadowClan tom. However, for some reason, she only meowed, "Thorntail and I haven't done anything that StarClan said that we shouldn't." she meowed truthfully. Thorntail and she hadn't mated, and, if she was honest with herself, she doubted that they ever would...because…

To her surprise, Ebonypaw's hostility seemed to ebb away. "Neither have Marshpaw and I." the apprentice meowed. "We just talk. I don't think he feels the same way about me that I do about him…"

"But how long will it be before he does?" Rosethorn asked.

"How long will it be before you and Thorntail mate?" Ebonypaw countered.

As the black she-cat spoke, the sun officially was buried, and the darkness of the night began to set in – and Rosethorn felt a fiery anger. Not only at her apprentice, Ebonypaw, who refused to listen to reason, but at Thorntail…who should've come back by now…

Before Rosethorn could reconsider her words, she growled, "We never will." Ebonypaw looked startled, and she went on. "And do you know why, Ebonypaw?"

She shook her head.

"We're forbidden mates…We can't be together all the time…And what's he doing when I'm not around – what's he doing right now?"

"Hunting?" Ebonypaw asked, and Rosethorn noticed that Ebonypaw's rage was beginning to ebb away, and she was becoming her old self again.

"He's with another she-cat." She mewed softly – the words hurting her.

Ebonypaw opened her mouth to answer, but Rosethorn cut her off with a flick of her tail. "What's stopping Marshpaw from being with a different she-cat right now?"

"There's no she-cat available to him!" Ebonypaw exclaimed – though her tone wasn't angry, it was just thoughtful. "I told you! The apprentices are taken…and Stormpool and Brownclaw hate him."

"So he says." Rosethorn meowed. "Ebonypaw, cats…your age…and my age…they tend to spew hatred at their crush… For all we know, Stormpool or Brownclaw might have their eyes on him…And as we speak, they might move in."

"Ebonypaw, please, listen to me." She ordered – and Ebonypaw's green gaze became fixed with her own blue. "We're medicine cats, Ebonypaw. In truth…we don't belong with anyone… Thorntail…I think he belongs with the cat he's with now…and… Marshpaw belongs with a ShadowClan cat." The words burned Rosethorn as she spoke, and she closed her eyes. Pained. It didn't take this long to announce that you didn't like someone…Thorntail and Shadenight probably…

Hoping to drop the thought of mates – but still attempting to save Ebonypaw, Rosethorn meowed, "You haven't spoken to StarClan yet, Ebonypaw…but I guarantee you once you do, you'll be hooked onto their path."

Ebonypaw cocked her head to one side – and Rosethorn was relieved to see how curious the young cat was. Who wouldn't be interested in speaking to her Warrior ancestors? "Can…we go there tonight? So I can speak to them?"

"Yeah..." Rosethorn rose to her paws, and glanced at the sky. "We have to go now though… We don't have time to go back to camp…and tell them where we're going…"

Ebonypaw bounced to her paws, and leapt off of the stone – and Rosethorn could tell that even after their argument, the young cat was still happy, and cheerful…and now, excited.

Rosethorn slowly padded after her, but glanced the high moon before she went. She hesitated, before she went, half-hoping that Thorntail would come in the next few moments, and chase her worries away. Her anger ebbed, and it was replaced with the cold sorrow of the realization.

_He's not coming. _

…

"I kept thinking all our memories were bad," Thorntail mused, as he lay sprawled out beside Shadenight – who had taken the liberty of resting her head on his back. "But thinking back…they weren't all bad. You, me, and Graywhisker… A lot happened, but we had fun." Thorntail let out a rumbling purr of amusement. "Like the time the three of us wandered all the way up to HighStones ourselves – because Duststar kept on putting off on taking us."

"We were the only apprentices to be so bold…" Shadenight recalled as she intertwined her tail with Thorntail's. "Remember how reluctant Graywhisker was? We practically had to drag him there with us."

"I remember." Thorntail sighed. He blinked a few times, and thought for a moment. "You know, you were the first one…Graywhisker and I had different tastes in she-cats… It was the first time we were interested in the same cat."

Shadenight buried her face deeper into his back – as if she was embarrassed.

"We used to talk about you," Thorntail continued. "The way you'd get mad, the way you'd laugh…the way you'd eat…the way you'd walk…the way you'd hunt… the way you fought…We examined every detail about you." Thorntail looked down at his gray paws. "You were cute." He thought for a moment. "You didn't have a dark side, or a shy side. Just looking at you made us happy…and I still think you're really cute."

Shadenight purred with glee at this, and it almost hurt Thorntail to continue. "But in the end, it's nothing more then that."

Her purrs stopped short.

"You're not the cat that walks in my dreams." Thorntail informed her, and slowly got to his paws – while Shadenight stumbled away from him, in shock it seemed.

He turned to walk away, but before he could leave the hollow that was FourTrees, Shadenight rushed in front of his path.

"It's not just a dream for me!" She cried, lashing her tail – her blue eyes wild. "To me, you're…"

Thorntail cut her off. "Rosethorn's waiting." He told her. "I really should go. I have a feeling she's sad…"

"I'm the one who is sad!" Shadenight snapped. "I love you, Thorntail!"

Thorntail had expected her words to dig into him – but to his surprise, they seemed to bounce right off. "Before…" he began, "Whenever you or Graywhisker…would get all sad…or something…I'd want to do something about it – remove whatever it was that was bothering you…But…" he looked sorrowfully at Shadenight. "When Rosethorn mews for me…or yowls in sorrow…her something…I just…I just don't know what to do… It makes me sad too…"

Shadenight looked stricken – and horrified, and Thorntail mewed a good bye, before turning away from her. Then he remembered something Sandpelt had told him a long time ago.

He turned back towards her. "Shadenight," he meowed, "They say there's always someone that you can't live without." He purr. "You go back to your camp and find that tom. I already found mine." He started to rush away again – but once again he remembered something, and he turned back towards her once more. "And try looking behind you, sometime. There's a RiverClan cat that has been doing everything in his power to make you happy…He loves you, Shadenight."

…

"Okay, right." Rosethorn dipped her head, as the black-and-white warrior, Badgerclaw, rushed off to camp. "Thank you, Badgerclaw!" she called after him – but whether he heard or not she couldn't guess.

"We were lucky to find him…at least our Clanmates won't worry about us now," Rosethorn forced herself to sound cheerful.

She started to pad past the Owl Tree with Ebonypaw by her side – taking the shortest route to HighStones, when suddenly her apprentice piped up, "What do I do when I meet StarClan?"

"Be polite." Rosethorn meowed bluntly, unsure of what else to tell Ebonypaw – she had hardly any experience herself. She had only spoken to StarClan once or twice before. Then they had stopped sharing tongues with one another.

They padded along silently for a moment, before Ebonypaw meowed, "I'm sorry, Rosethorn."

"For what?"

Ebonypaw didn't answer, instead, she mewed, "I want to be a medicine cat, Rosethorn. The best one the forest has ever seen…I don't want to see Marshpaw anymore…but yet…"

"You also _do_ want to see him." Rosethorn finished for her. "Well…if I was you, I'd just avoid the ShadowClan border – hopefully, your feelings will eventually ebb away."

"I'll try…" Ebonypaw mewed softly, and Rosethorn looked down at her paws. Now they would have two, lovely medicine cats. Ebonypaw, who would hopefully forget about this Marshpaw…and Rosethorn…who had been forgotten by Thorntail…

"Hey, Rosethorn."

Or had she?

She flickered her gaze about, and saw the gray tom bounding towards her. "Where are you going?" he called.

Rosethorn didn't answer. Without thinking of how Ebonypaw would take it all, she rushed over to him, and buried her muzzle into her chest, and silently thanked Shadenight for showing her the technique.

Thorntail stiffened – probably startled that Rosethorn was acting this way in front of Ebonypaw's eyes, but finally he accepted it…and gently licked her ear.

"You came," Rosethorn breathed.

"Of course I did," Thorntail answered, firmly wrapping his tail around her back. "Why wouldn't I?"

Rosethorn could think of countless reasons why he wouldn't, but didn't answer. Instead, she just purred.

**

* * *

The Ebonypaw sub-plot was _not _tied up, I know. But Ebonypaw knows about them now - and that will come into play a tad later. Anyways, I'd like to thank:**

**Mapleleaf, Pearl.H.Sweden, Steeltalon, Daklotles85, Rabbitstorm, Greenpool's Loyalty, Shiori Sakurazawa, Swanfeather, Brooksilver...AND EVERYONE ELSE for their fantastic, loyal reviews! Thank you so much!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Loyalflame- I suppose he is, isn't he? Well, maybe one day Owlpelt will realize that...but let's face it, Owlpelt...well...maybe not-so-obviously had a crush on Shadenight, and he's such a plain tom...and so nice...I thought maybe I should give him the cat of his dreams, just for being so thoughtful to her feelings.**

**Pearl.H.Sweden- Well...originally, I thought I would do that...but everyone seemed to want me to make a trilogy...and I kind of want to. Therefore, this chapter is, officially, the last one. It ends at a cliffy though. I had to FORCE You all to continue. -glares- Thank you so much for your loyalty...(heh heh heh! I sound like a Clan leader! )**

**Oceanwind- Yes, Owlpelt has a crush, at least, on Shadenight...but I don't really explore that relationship much - or EbonypawxMarshpaw (except in instances when Rosethorn will poke her head into their business!) because this is Thorntail's and Rosethorn's story. **

**Thank you all for reviewing, and/or reading. I'll begin working on the first chapter of the next story...and I might have it up by later today...or tomorrow. I'll tell you in one last author's note what it's called, so all you people who don't want to check or have me on your author's alert will be able to find it! I think it'll be called Silver Thorns, Burning Roses...or Burning Roses, Silver Thorns. Something like that. -shakes head-**

**Anyways, I don't like how this chapter, begins, ends, or the middle. -blinks- Well, I don't really like this chapter. It isn't my best...so once again, -puts on check list- I might have to re-write it. But enjoy! Or try to not have your eyes bleed.**

* * *

Ebonypaw's leaf-green eyes rounded with amazement, as she rested her gaze on the legendary Moonstone for the first time, as it ignited with a brilliant emerald light. She looked around wildly, until she noticed her mentor, Rosethorn, whose pelt had tinted silver as the light bounced against it.

"Touch your nose to it," Rosethorn urged her. She softened her gaze, as the young black she-cat pushed her muzzle forward, and almost instantly succumbed to the chill – and went to dream with StarClan.

Rosethorn sighed, and settled herself down to gently watch her apprentice as she slept – not bothering to attempt to speak to StarClan herself. A pang of jealousy rose up inside her, as she realized that she probably never would…

She shook that thought away. She didn't really deserve to speak to them. Ebonypaw, however, in her youth and innocence, did. Technically, the black she-cat was still pure in the eyes of StarClan…Rosethorn hoped.

She blinked, and recalled for a moment her sorrowful good-bye to Thorntail, as they had to leave him to go to HighStones. She couldn't help but worry – Rosethorn had used Thorntail's betrayal as a powerful example to Ebonypaw of why she shouldn't see Marshpaw anymore… But, without thinking…she and Thorntail had shown great affection for one another…Would Ebonypaw follow Rosethorn's pitiful example, and start toddling over to the ShadowClan border to catch the young tom?

Rosethorn looked down at her paws. Was she really in the right to scold Ebonypaw for seeing Marshpaw in the first place? She was such a hypocrite!

Gazed thoughtfully at the Moonstone. Hopefully a conversation with StarClan would set Ebonypaw straight. The warriors of Silverpelt could be very convincing when they tried.

…

Ebonypaw's whiskers twitched, as she glanced at her surroundings. To say the least, it was peculiar.

She seemed to be in FourTrees… Though the last time she had been there, the Great Oaks had been bare of all leaves…and it had been colder then. But now, the oaks' branches were covered with their green plumage. Ebonypaw also noticed…that it was much warmer now. Warmer then she ever could in the forest. Though…that was possibly because she had been born in Leaf-fall…and couldn't remember the times of Newleaf that the warriors were always ranting about.

"Hello?" Ebonypaw called out – and to her surprise, she didn't get an answer. Just an echo. "I'm here to speak to a StarClan cat. If you happen to be of StarClan, and can hear me…kindly show yourself! Yup! Yup! Yup!"

No cat answered. Heck, she couldn't even _see_ a cat, let alone hear one!

"Please?" she asked. Still no answer.

Ebonypaw fluffed out her fur. "I said pease!" she hissed – not pronouncing the 'l', as she had often done when she had been a kit.

Ebonypaw sighed, annoyed. Was StarClan mad at her? She cursed under her breath. Maybe they were mad because when Beakpaw complained about his 'having The Blood' when he had in reality only had a cut; she had clawed him instead of offering him reassurance. Rosethorn had rebuked her for that…but come on! Beakpaw was so paranoid!

"I'll apologize to Beakpaw, if you'd like!" she called, hoping to get a response.

She sighed again, and her tail drooped to the earth beneath her. Why wasn't StarClan answering? It's not like they had anything important to do, like save the forest from ultimate destruction or something!

She was about to give up, and wait for herself to wake up from the most boring dream a medicine cat had ever had, when…it happened.

She didn't even fade into view! She just appeared!

A lovely, golden-brown tabby she-cat suddenly appeared before the young apprentice – hardly even a fox-length away! Her amber eyes burned into Ebonypaw's emerald, and the ThunderClan cat stumbled back a few paw steps, startled at the sudden appearance.

"Are…are you of StarClan?" she choked out.

The golden tabby dipped her head. "I am," she answered. "My name is Ambertail. I was once medicine cat of ThunderClan. I was mentor to Flamesoul."

"Oh." Ebonypaw blinked, in awe. She hadn't ever really given much thought to Ambertail. She had heard of her – of course. Apparently, she had been the first medicine cat to save a kit when it had caught greencough. Before that, if a small kit had gotten sick, it would be dead by sundown. "What took you so long?"

"You think that StarClan are not busy – and can cater to any young cat wishing to speak with us?" as Ambertail spoke, she shook her head – silently telling Ebonypaw that the young medicine cat apprentice that it was a rhetorical question.

"Oh." Ebonypaw mewed softly, blinking at how odd it was. She was talking to a dead cat! A dead cat, who she had never known in her life! Why wasn't she in awe? And…why…if she never knew Ambertail, did she trust her so? Ebonypaw shrugged her shoulders, and decided that StarClan must be like this with all the medicine cats. "I have a question," she mewed.

"You are unsure of your decision of a medicine cat." Ambertail mused, and Ebonypaw blinked in surprise. How did Ambertail know that? Ambertail seemed to catch her shock, because she meowed, "We've been watching you, Ebonypaw."

"'We've'?" Ebonypaw echoed, shrinking herself down slightly, as if she could hide from Ambertail's fierce gaze. She quickly pieced together that the 'we've' that Ambertail was referring to was StarClan. "Well…am I doing the right thing?" Ebonypaw asked.

"In becoming a medicine cat?" Ambertail asked, and Ebonypaw nodded. "Of course you are." Ebonypaw gaped in shock, and the StarClan warrior went on. "You are suited best for becoming one. You dislike fighting, but the scent of blood doesn't bother you. You are selfless, and almost always think of others before yourself. While most apprentices your age have already lost their innocence, you have held onto yours."

"But I'm in love with a ShadowClan tom!" Ebonypaw burst out. "I want to be a medicine cat, Ambertail…I really do… But it's getting so hard."

"You are not the first medicine cat to have this problem," Ambertail mused sympathetically.

"I know about Rosethorn," Ebonypaw agreed, but Ambertail shook her tawny-head.

"Rosethorn is not the first either. Ebonypaw, you are a cat, correct?"

Ebonypaw didn't know why, but she found herself glancing down at herself – just to make sure that she could get the answer right. "I think so," she answered dully – and Ambertail let out a raspy purr of amusement.

"Every cat has these feelings," Ambertail explained. "And therefore, so do medicine cats. It is a problem we all face. We all have hearts and therefore, we all at one point or another set our eyes on a tom…but we must guard our feelings, and remain our path that we chose."

"Maybe," Ebonypaw agreed. "But…but…but I broke the Warrior Code! I snuck out of camp to see Marshpaw!"

Ambertail was silent for a moment, before she answered. "True, that was wrong," she conceded. "A medicine cat's first duty must be to her Clan – that is why we are forbidden to have mates, or have kits…We must separate ourselves from our kin, and Clan, and…stop looking at our Clan as individual cats, but as one whole."

"How?" Ebonypaw burst out. "Ambertail, this is more then a crush! I love Marshpaw."

"Love must go two ways." Ambertail warned. Her gaze softened. "Ebonypaw, as I said, every medicine cat has these feelings. I had a crush on a fellow medicine cat, for example." She shrugged her shoulders. "But the trick is you must guard your heart. You cannot let your emotions get the better of you. You must sacrifice yourself, in a sense, for your Clan." She leveled her gaze with Ebonypaw's as she spoke.

"How?" Ebonypaw burst out. "How do I protect my heart? How can avoid getting closer to Marshpaw?"

Ambertail didn't answer right away; instead, she gently touched Ebonypaw's black shoulder with her tail. "You know how, Ebonypaw. You do not need me to tell you."

Ebonypaw sighed. Ambertail was right, she knew. But…all Ambertail ever had was a crush! It was easy for her! Crushes don't…do anything. Ebonypaw was in love! She was…right?

"Ambertail," Ebonypaw mewed, suddenly remembering something. "…did you speak to Rosethorn about Thorntail?"

The golden tabby stiffened, and Ebonypaw flattened herself against the earth, as Ambertail growled, "No."

…

"Ebonypaw," Rosethorn meowed, glancing at her apprentice as she padded out of the Medicine Cat's den. "Do me a favor. Go into the elder's den, and check Swiftfoot's leg, would you?"

As the black she-cat scurried off to carry out her mission, Rosethorn's heart lurched, and prayed beyond hope that StarClan had somehow been able to talk Ebonypaw into…cutting all connections with Marshpaw when they had spoken to her the night before. She and Ebonypaw hadn't spoken to one another about it, but she had noticed that Ebonypaw was starting to pay much more attention to her duties.

"Hello, Rosethorn."

She blinked, surprised, as she felt another cat's pelt brush against hers, and she turned her head sharply, to see Blackshadow going towards the nursery in a swift trot. She let out a soft chuckle. Blackshadow was fascinated by his kits. He was there more then one of the queens, Sandpelt, who even though she was dangerously close to kitting insisted on still attempting to hunt for her Clan. At first, Rosethorn had worried that Blackshadow would give himself away as the father by accident, but luckily, he was able to feign fascination with Dusktail's kits that had been born a little earlier that day, as well as Applefur's.

She turned, and padded into her den – mainly because she wanted to check her herb supplies, and to her surprise, she noticed Thorntail in there waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked cheerfully, brushing his side with her tail as she padded past him.

"I just wanted to see my favorite she-cat," Thorntail purred cheerfully. "I'm due for the sun-high patrol with Shrewtail and Onepaw, so I don't have much time before I got'ta leave."

Rosethorn nodded cheerfully, and changed the subject, "I've been watching Blackshadow," she meowed, flashing Thorntail a playful look. "He's been going into the nursery to see his kits all the time. I heard Streamstar talking, and she apparently suspects that he'll want one of them as an apprentice when Morningpaw's a warrior." She chuckled lightly. "I went in, and saw him earlier, he asked Applefur over four paw's worth of questions. And he's been catering to her and Dusktail's every whim. It's so cute!" she sniffed suspiciously at a certain piece of burdock root, that looked to dry to be of any use. "I didn't know Blackshadow was the type of tom to act like that."

She waited for Thorntail to put something into the conversation, but he was silent.

"Thorntail?" she mewed, turning to him curiously.

"Huh." Thorntail didn't take his eyes off of a half-eaten squirrel that Ebonypaw had never finished. "You're surprisingly into good father figures. I have an idea," he meowed sarcastically, "Why don't you run over to Blackshadow right now and ask him to be your mate?"

Rosethorn blinked; startled that Thorntail was so bothered. All she had done was comment on how Blackshadow was hanging around the nursery a lot. "What are you mad about?" she asked.

"I'm not mad," Thorntail meowed. "It's just that I'm not a real father, never will be, and therefore will never be this fantastic daddy that hangs around the nursery all the day long when he should be hunting or patrolling. In fact, besides when Applefur's kits were born, I've never been in the Nursery." His voice was oddly flat. "In fact, I've never gotten that odd kitten-smell on me once I became an apprentice…unlike most she-cats, and some toms do because they play with kits to much. All I ever smell like is like a RiverClan cat who was hunting in ThunderClan far too long."

Rosethorn thought for a moment. It was true, Thorntail did have a different scent then any of the other warriors…but… "Well, I like that odd RiverClan-ThunderClan scent." She meowed firmly, padding over to him, and touching her nose to his – which was rather difficult, considering he had been so busy examining the squirrel. She gently used her tail to touch his back. "You have some burrs in your pelt," she murmured. "I could give you something to help you get them out." She slowly got to her paws, to go get him the right herb, but before she could, he intertwined his tail with hers.

Rosethorn purred – especially as he pulled her close to him, and began to groom her ears.

"Thorntail…" she purred gently, enjoying his show of affection. However, before she could stop him, he used his front paws to push her down onto the earth, and lay on top of her – still vigorously licking her face, all the while rubbing her side as he warmed himself up to…

…

"Rosethorn," Thorntail purred between licks, as he felt the pulsating warmth flush through his body, as it realized what it was about to do.

Excitement jolted through him, as his body informed his mind of the joy that would about to happen. Finally! After two long moons of waiting! He would finally gobble Rosethorn up, and make her his mate!

He flicked his tail to rub her strawberry underbelly gently, but he was surprised to realize how tense she was.

"Th…Thorntail!" she choked out. "D…don't you have to go on the Sun-high patrol?"

"Hm." Thorntail didn't answer, and went on grooming Rosethorn's face, in an attempt to comfort her so they could both truly enjoy what was to come.

However, before he could do what nature intended, Rosethorn practically dug her front claws into his shoulder, and used her back legs to push him off.

Thorntail shook himself, and glanced up at her, confused. She was panting heavily, and was looking around wildly.

"Rosethorn…was I being to aggressive?" he asked curiously, and she didn't answer.

Instead, she meowed, "I'm getting hungry…and you have to go on that patrol…"

Thorntail sighed. "I don't care about the patrol," he muttered, but if Rosethorn heard him she made no acknowledgement.

"Bye, Thorntail!" she called, as she pounded at of her den.

Thorntail sighed, and hung his head, as he cooled down. "I just want to gobble you up, sweet Rosethorn."

…

"You're kidding me!" Applefur's mew was sharp, as she glared at Rosethorn like she never would get the chance to again. "You and Thorntail aren't mating?" The ginger queen voice was rather loud, but she lowered it as one of her kits – Nightkit – let out a startled squeak as he sensed his mother's anger. She soothed him quietly, before she glanced at Rosethorn again. "I can understand with you…but Thorntail…There's no way that he would settle for that!"

Applefur shook her head, as if that made about as much sense as StarClan coming down to the forest and announcing the squirrels were the new rulers of the Clans. "I can't believe that a tom who likes a she-cat thaaaaaaaaat much," Rosethorn blinked as Applefur stretched out the word 'that', "wouldn't try and touch you!" she finished.

Rosethorn hesitated for a moment – and glanced around the nursery, to make sure that Dusktail or Sandpelt hadn't come in unnoticed during the conversation, before she answered. "Well…there were a couple times where something like that happened." She sighed, and recalled the incident that happened just earlier that day in the den. "But…I always push him away…or pull myself away…"

"Why would you pull away if you love him?" Applefur growled, her hackles rising.

Rosethorn looked down at her paws, not sure how to answer.

…

"Are you serious? Blackshadow gasped, as he took a ferocious bite out of his vole – and as Thorntail settled down beside him and grabbed a robin from the fresh-kill pile. "I can't believe you two haven't mated yet." Blackshadow looked thoughtful for a moment, but then shook his head. "Wait, no, I can understand with Rosethorn." Blackshadow conceded. "But you…since when did you become…like that?"

Thorntail sighed, and meowed, "She gives me these looks."

"Looks?"

"These no-no looks." Thorntail informed him. "Every time she looks at me like that, my feelings…just end up cooling off. I don't know what to do," he admitted.

Blackshadow's amber eyes narrowed into slits, as he seemed to attempt to weigh the possibilities in his mind. "Are you being too aggressive?" he asked. "Rosethorn's inexperienced…unlike you."

"How rude!" Thorntail snapped. "I'm not some sort of…beast or something!"

"You were," Blackshadow growled – taking another bite out of his vole, "Before you got close to Rosethorn. How many she-cats did you mate with?" The black tom gave a good-natured growl. "You had it too easy. You deserve to suffer a little!"

Thorntail stared blankly at his robin, having no true desire to eat it, as he meowed, "Is…is…well…mating such a bad thing?" he asked curiously. "I mean…it's a natural desire to all cats, isn't it? Why can't medicine cats…just…I don't know." He shrugged. "Do you think it's because she's a medicine cat?"

"It's possible," Blackshadow mused. "But if that's the case, then she can't very well call herself your mate. She can't have the best of both worlds…maybe you should tell her that…"

Thorntail sighed, and quickly contradicted his last statement. "Personally, I don't think it's that." He meowed thoughtfully. "If it was, she wouldn't make up excuses. She'd just tell me about the Warrior Code…again. I'm starting to think that she doesn't like me…" Thorntail finally took a tiny nip of his robin, deciding that if he didn't eat, he'd get hungry in the middle of the night, and have to climb over Shrewtail to leave the den – and he'd probably end up waking up the annoying warrior, and Shrewtail would then accuse him of treachery or something…and it would be a very hectic evening.

"Hey," Thorntail mewed off-handedly, hoping to get his mind off of Rosethorn for the moment. "Where's Streamstar? Doesn't she usually eat with Sandpelt and Swiftfoot by the HighRock around this time?"

Blackshadow looked at him blankly for a few heartbeats before he finally rolled his eyes. "Didn't you listen to the Clan meeting earlier?"

"No."

Blackshadow's fur bristled at that – and Thorntail couldn't help but purr in amusement. "Well," Blackshadow hissed, "I was patrolling with Badgerclaw, Morningpaw, Icepelt and Aquapaw, and we ran into the cats that ShadowClan told us about at the Gathering."

"ShadowClan mentioned cats at the Gathering?" Thorntail echoed, completely confused.

"Yes!" Blackshadow snapped. "Anyways, we didn't chase them out right away…because…well…Icepelt said we shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Silverpaw…" Blackshadow began, but Thorntail cut him off.

"Who's Silverpaw?"

The night-colored cat let out a threatening growl, and Thorntail took the warning and closed his jaws. "Anyways," he growled, "We came back, and informed Streamstar of the predicament, and she wanted to go and speak to them. Sandpelt did too…"

"Why?" Thorntail realized that he was starting to sound like a new-born kit with all of his 'why's' but he quickly forgave himself- because he really was confused.

Blackshadow didn't seem to have as quick of an answer for that one. "I don't know." He confessed. "I'm worried though. Streamstar seemed fascinated by the news at the Gathering…not as amazed as Timidleaf, but still interested." Blackshadow explained.

Thorntail quickly pieced the story together. "So…you think Streamstar might ask them to join the Clan?" he thought for a moment. "How many are there?"

"Two she-cats and a tom." Blackshadow meowed. "One of the she-cats is still a kit…four or five moons, I think, and the other two look about Dusktail's age." Dusktail was the youngest she-cat with her warrior name in the Clan – having gotten it just a half-moon ago.

"Is the older she-cat pretty?" Thorntail asked.

Blackshadow gave him a warning glance, and didn't answer at first. However, Thorntail was very persistent in his curiosity of the she-cat's looks, so finally Blackshadow gave in. "She's attractive, I suppose."

Thorntail purred. "Good." He growled. "I hope Streamstar lets them join. We're running low in she-cats."

"We have Icepelt, Dusktail, Applefur, Aquapaw, and Morningpaw." Blackshadow pointed out, but Thorntail shook his head.

"I mean _pretty_ she-cats."

Blackshadow let out a threatening hiss – probably because Thorntail had unknowingly insulted Applefur. Realizing his mistake, Thorntail corrected himself. "And...er…cats that aren't taken."

"Don't forget it." Blackshadow growled.

"But I'm forgetful!" Thorntail whined, and rose up onto his hind legs to yowl it to the heavens to make a point, but as he did so, he felt his back ram into…another hunk of fur. Startled, he felt back down onto all fours, and turned his head sharply, to realize that he had accidentally knocked a…very…pretty silver she-cat unto her side. Not particularly caring that she didn't look or smell like a ThunderClan cat, he meowed, "Oh! Gee! Sorry, did I run into your face?"

The silver she-cat didn't answer right away. She shook her head gently, sending scarlet flecks of blood into the air, before she finally meowed, "I…I'm okay." Thorntail blinked, and stared into her leaf-green eyes for a moment, before he tore his gaze away.

Thorntail's whiskers twitched, as he looked around to notice that the pretty silver she-cat wasn't the only newcomer. There was another pretty cat – her pelt was bluer, however, like the sky, and in her jaws she carried a tiny ginger kitten – which, as Blackshadow stated, did look about four or five moons of age. Her eyes were wide open, and she was looking around at her new surroundings wildly. They were flanked by Sandpelt and Badgerclaw – while Aquapaw padded over and urged the silver cat that Thorntail had knocked down to her paws.

Thorntail wasn't sure what was going on, but watched blankly as the three new-comers – along with Sandpelt and Streamstar, padded over to the HighRock. Once they were out of earshot, Thorntail turned to Blackshadow.

"Did you see the cat I knocked over?" he asked. "She was so cute!"

"She's a tom." Blackshadow meowed, and the black cat's words still hung in the air as Thorntail stumbled back, horrified. "His name is Silverpaw."

Thorntail glanced over at the HighRock to see the silver tom licking his pelt gently, and he shook his head. "You're lying." He growled. "Toms aren't…pretty."

"I'm not lying," Blackshadow sighed. "Aquapaw and Morningpaw were going crazy when they found out – there's a tom as cute as a she-cat."

"Tom, I can't believe it." Thorntail breathed, unable to tear his gaze away from Silverpaw. "He's not like a she-cat…he is a she-cat! Are his…well…is his..um…bodily functions in order?"

"He had to make some dirt and rain when we found him. Aquapaw and Morningpaw snuck off to make sure…He's a tom through and through." Blackshadow wrinkled his nose, probably not finding it very tasteful of Aquapaw and Morningpaw to do that.

"That's sick!" Thorntail hissed. "Just because they can't get an actual tom…"

…

"But…you're serious about Thorntail, aren't you?" Applefur cried, and Rosethorn shrunk back at how much Applefur was pressuring her into this. "Why can't you…if you really love him?"

Rosethorn looked down at her paws. "It's not like I can't," she admitted. "I…I just think that everything's fine the way it is. We're having fun the way we are."

Applefur regarded her friend for a moment, but then started up again. "It's not like I can't understand that," the queen mewed, "But…if you really like the other cat, you'll feel like you could forgive him for anything. You want to get to know them more," she urged. "How sharp his claws are…how his muscles ripple under his pelt…" as Applefur spoke, she gently wrapped her tail around herself and closed her eyes, "How broad his shoulders are…And to be wrapped up nice and warm with his tail…And become one as she bury your muzzle into his chest…" her blue eyes jolted open. "Or…or am I just weird?"

Rosethorn let out a sigh. "No." she admitted. "It's really cute. It makes me jealous. …I…I'm scared." She mewed. "It's so fun to be with Thorntail, and I like him so much…"

"You know how I mated with Blackshadow?" Applefur asked bluntly, and Rosethorn let her gaze stray to the kits that had been the result of that mating, and Applefur chuckled nervously. "It's true…that the Blackshadow from before and the Blackshadow now are a little bit different. But…" Applefur let out a purr. "I think I've changed too. To be best friends, or like siblings…was really fun, and comfortable." Applefur informed her, "But I'm happy to see him as someone special now. Blackshadow lives inside of me…and well, I," she purred – embarrassed, "I live inside of Blackshadow, and we both live in these kits." She swept her tail over her young ones – and as she did so, Blazekit, still blind, lifted up a paw to try and pull down his mother's tail, but he failed, and let out a disappointed mew. "That strange feeling makes me happy." Applefur meowed thoughtfully, cocking her head to one side. Her voice suddenly got colder, "I hate to say it Rosethorn," she meowed, "You might be okay with how things are going between you two now…but…I wonder about Thorntail. If another she-cat shows up that likes him…" Applefur trailed off, and Rosethorn glanced at her paws. She hadn't ever thought about it like that… But…

She was about to bring up another point, but some arguing outside of the nursery rang in their ears, and it instantly woke up the two kits of Applefur's who had been napping – Baykit, and Petalkit, and instantly the two young kits started to make annoyed mews at the top of their little lungs.

"Shh…" Applefur instantly lowered her head and began to sooth her kittens with gentle licks – but between them, she mewed softly, "Rosethorn, go shove a squirrel down the throat of whoever is making all that racket."

The medicine cat leapt to her paws, and slipped under the brambles of the nursery, and blinked, as she realized that Streamstar at some point or another had called a Clan Meeting – every cat in the Clan, except for Applefur it seemed, were sitting around the HighRock, gazing up at their leader with hungry stares.

Curious to what was going on; Rosethorn slipped in the cluster, and settled herself down beside Blackshadow and Thorntail, glancing warmly at each of them, before she asked, "What's going on?"

"Streamstar's letting three newcomers join the Clan." Blackshadow informed her, his voice hardly over a whisper. Rosethorn quickly assessed that the argument they had heard from the nursery was warriors voicing their disinterest in their leader's decision.

"Why?" Rosethorn asked, and she couldn't help but wonder why Streamstar hadn't consulted her, the medicine cat about the matter – but shrugged it off. Streamstar never asked her about anything. At one point, Rosethorn had wondered if she just didn't trust her daughter's skill as a medicine cat, but then it had occurred to her that Streamstar never consulted Flamesoul, the former medicine cat, about anything either.

"Because she's wacko," Blackshadow muttered – and Rosethorn suddenly heard Badgerclaw, who apparently had seated himself beside her grunt an agreement.

"Well…what's the reason she gave?" Rosethorn meowed, unwilling to say anything bad about her mother…yet.

Blackshadow flashed her a glance. "Something about warriors and a shortage of them. But personally, I'd rather have two loyal warriors then ten disloyal ones."

Rosethorn nodded, not even sure herself if she was agreeing with Blackshadow, or acknowledging his statement, but then turned her attention to Streamstar, who at some point or another had begun to…assign mentors to one of the new cats.

"Twilightfur, Gingerkit, and Silverpaw, we welcome you to ThunderClan," Streamstar purred – and as she did so, Rosethorn heard Aquapaw and Morningpaw, in particular, yowl with joy – for reasons that were probably entirely their own. Rosethorn blinked. Perhaps she had been wrong about Streamstar's intention of giving a cat a mentor – Streamstar hadn't said anything yet… "Silverpaw, your old life as a ShadowClan apprentice is no more," Streamstar was saying, and Rosethorn quickly assessed that she had heard correctly, and that the leader had just been welcoming the three cats to the Clan…But suddenly, the cats' origins hit her, and she flattened her ears. Before WindClan's recent strike against all the Clans, ShadowClan had been the most aggressive and hostile Clan towards ThunderClan. "And you must begin your new life as a ThunderClan cat, with a new mentor." Rosethorn stretched out her neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of Silverpaw, but to her distain, she couldn't even see a single hair on… (it was most likely a she-cat…) her pelt. "Thorntail," Rosethorn's tail shot up in surprise – Thorntail was actually going to mentor another cat? Streamstar continued, "You are now ready to take on an apprentice a new apprentice, since the tragedy of Scornpaw's death. You will be mentor to Silverpaw. Thorntail, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of courage and strength. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

Rosethorn glanced at Thorntail, and congratulated him on his newest achievement. The gray tom looked a little confused, admittedly, but he didn't exactly look disappointed. He leapt to his paws, and weaved through the masses of cats – and seemed to intentionally bump into Shrewtail – before he touched noses with Silverpaw – who – as Rosethorn was finally able to take a peek, was a very pretty she-cat. Beside her, her sibling (they looked a lot alike) flicked her tail with glee, and Rosethorn couldn't help but notice how Twilightfur and Silverpaw looked almost identical – especially in age. How come Twilightfur had her warrior name, but Silverpaw had yet to earn hers?

She shrugged. It didn't really matter, much. Of course, she would probably have to actually rebuke her leader for accepting the cats into the Clan…but then realized that Streamstar was watching Twilightfur and Silverpaw very carefully, and Rosethorn couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief – Streamstar would probably watch them very carefully, until they earned her trust. And they probably never would – Thorntail had yet to. Rosethorn supposed Streamstar would find it easier to keep an eye on them if they were all clumped together.

Rosethorn turned to Blackshadow, to comment on Thorntail's newest responsibility, only to find that every hair on the tom's black pelt stood on end, and his amber eyes were rounded in fear, and Rosethorn couldn't help but be curious to as why. What was so scary about Thorntail getting Silverpaw as an apprentice? It wasn't like the silver she-cat was a murderer of her mentors, or anything like that.

_To Be Continued...Book 2_

* * *

**Yes, in the last of Rosethorn's POV she referred to Silverpaw as a girl - because...Silverpaw looks so much like a she-cat! She...er...he...just does. That's how I picture him, and that's how he is! And we all know what Silverpaw did in ShadowClan...er...we think...so yeah. I didn't really end it, admittedly. Ebonypaw still might be crushing on Marshpaw (and Ambertail didn't help much, I don't think),Thorntail and Rosethorn are struggling with their relationship - Thorntail wants to mate Rosethorn's pushing him away, and there's a maybe-crazed tom in ThunderClan - along with his two siblings, who come into play...well...later. I know - Streamstar's decision sudden, correct? I'll go into her motivation, and goals, and blah blah blah in the next one, a bit.**

**It hurts me, but this is the end. Unless you guys pull a fast one on me, and don't review the other story...in which case I'll be evil and just make it a really long fic...but don't make me do that! PLEASE!**

**I'd like to thank you all...as I did before...especially Pearl.H.Sweden, Daklotles85, Brooksilver, Steeltalon, and Mapleleaf, who, whenver I saw that they reviewed, I jumped with glee. Other peeps who made me have lots of fun writing this, as I mentioned previously, were Rabbitstorm, Oceanwind, Strangefur (Strangefur was like, my #1 crique! I loved that! THANK YOU STRANGEFUR!) Loyalflame, Greenpool's loyalty, Shiori Sakurazawa, lmblovesmilk, Watersoul... and anyone I may have forgotten!**

**If you review in the next twenty minutes, you'll get a limited edition (HA! I'm EBIL) of a Thorntail and Rosethorn plushie - who have their tails tied together in a cute 'lil heart shape! YAY!**


	41. Author's Ending Note

**Alrighty. It is official everyone! The sequel's first chapter is up! Burning Roses, Silver Thorns...for those of you who didn't know. Thank you all for reviewing! Should I do something special with this eerie mound of space? I feel like I should do something more with it...**

**OH! **

**Well, I think I'm going to change the allegiances for Burning Roses, Silver Thorns a tad. Why? RiverClan and ShadowClan are going to be BIG BIG players in it...and I want to give their cats more detail. So, if you like, you can submit a character, and tell me if they are a RiverClan cat, or a ShadowClan cat...their name, gender, and pelt color. Heck, a small little insight on their personality too - if you like. I always like doing that for stories...maybe you will too! I hope to see you all in the review section of Burning Roses, Silver Thorns...and until then...buh-bye now!**


End file.
